Voluntad
by Kaorumar
Summary: Un viejo SUDES ha vuelto para desarmar a los miembros de la UAC. Prentiss ha sido secuestrada cuando todos pensaban que estaba de camino a Londres. ¿Podría haber evitado poner a su antiguo Equipo en peligro y a ella misma si hubiera sido sincera y hubiera contado toda la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es mi primera toma de contacto en este fandom y sinceramente… me da un poco de miedo. Encarar un nuevo fandom y más tan complejo como este me hace sentir un poco insegura. Solo espero que la história os guste y que me dejéis saber vuestra opinión, constructiva o destructiva.

El fic se centrará en la séptima temporada. Será un Hotch/Prentiss aunque todos los personajes tendrán su momento de protagonismo porque todos me encantan y no puedo dejar de ponerlos. Durante el transcurso de la historia, iré poniendo flashbacks (en cursiva) de lo que a mi parecer, pasa entre Hotch y Prentiss y que no termina de verse en la serie.

Por el momento es un K+, ya que no se dónde ponerlo, pero estoy segurísima que cambiará a un M en algún momento.

Agradezco mucho la ayuda y los ánimos brindados a **Lica** y por supuesto, el capítulo va dedicado a ella.

Sin querer ser más pesada, os dejo con el capítulo y espero de corazón que esté a la altura de este fandom.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: Sucesos**

Emily Prentiss no era una mujer que se asustara con facilidad. Habiendo sido miembro de la UAC, la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del F.B.I. y de la Interpol, había visto suficiente maldad como para haber aprendido a controlar el miedo. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué le temblaba el cuerpo? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de gritar? Definitivamente, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así. No era la primera vez que un asesino amenazaba su vida.

Cerró los ojos, intentando controlar el aire que a duras penas salía de sus pulmones, que se quejaban con cada bocanada que intentaba pasar por sus agrietados labios.

¿Cómo había terminado así?

Había intentado repasar una y otra vez los acontecimientos mientras esperaba que en algún momento la puerta frente a ella estallara con el golpe famoso de Morgan, o escuchar por entremedias de las rendijas de la ventana tapiada la voz de Hotch ordenando que se separan para montar un perímetro de seguridad frente a la casa, o los gritos de David llamándola. Había imaginado a Reid frente a un mapa trazando un perfil geográfico y a García buscando información de la zona y los habitantes a la velocidad máxima que permitían sus dedos machacar el teclado, mientras JJ daba una rueda de prensa, alertando a la población sobre la amenaza de este nuevo SUDES.

Respiró hondo y contuvo las ganas de gritar y llorar al pensar que, por mucho que esperara, por mucho que imaginara, o pensara, estaba sola. Sus amigos la creían en Londres y estaba casi segura de que Clyde no intentaría buscar ayuda de su antiguo equipo para encontrarla. Lo intentaría por sus medios y cuando la encontrará, quizá ella ya estaría muerta.

De pronto, todo lo que había pasado meses atrás, incluso días atrás, le parecía muy lejano. Se culpó por no haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo, por no haber hecho las cosas de otra manera.

El ruido de los goznes oxidados de la puerta la alertó e intentó alzar la vista hacia el hombre que se acercaba a ella, pero este desapareció rápido de su campo de visión y lo sintió al instante a sus espaldas. Desprendía un ligero olor a menta que hizo que el estómago se le contrajera. Aguantó a duras penas las ganas de vomitar cuando sintió el aliento del SUDES cerca de su cuello.

\- Diga la verdad, Agente Prentiss.

Y de nuevo esa orden. Desde que la había encerrado y amordazado en ese lugar, repetía continuamente la misma frase. ¿Verdad? Ella no sabía a qué verdad se refería. Guardó silencio, alzando el mentón con orgullo para no dejarse intimidar.

\- Ya le he dicho que no sé a qué se refiere.

El hombre carraspeó, cosa que solía hacer a menudo y seguidamente se enderezó. Cuando se puso ante ella, Emily quiso gritar. En su mano sostenía una fotografía y cuando vio la imagen se sintió completamente desesperada.

\- Espero que esto la haga recordar.

Abrió los ojos cuando el SUDES abandonó la estancia, únicamente para encontrarse con la fotografía frente a ella. Una fotografía desde la cual Hotch le sonreía. Una fotografía que únicamente debería tener ella y entonces, todo empezó a cobrar sentido y los recuerdos acudieron a ella.

…

..

 _7 años antes..._

 _F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _Los miembros de la UAC estaban todos inmersos en su trabajo cuando llegó ella con su caja a cuestas. La puerta de su nuevo jefe estaba cerrada a pesar del calor asfixiante que hacía en la oficina._

 _Dió unos golpecitos a la puerta, avisando de su llegada y de seguida sintió su voz, varonil, tranquila y segura. - Pase._

 _\- ¿Agente Hotchner?_

 _Él se levantó con cordialidad. - Soy la Agente Emily Prentiss. - Ambos estrecharon sus manos y él pareció quedarse un segundo mirándola de más._

 _\- ¿Cómo estás? Oh… eres hija de la embajadora Prentiss. - Asintió sin mucho ánimo. No quería entrar el primer día ya hablando de su madre como si ella hubiera tenido algo que ver en que estuviera allí. - Hice informes para el personal de tu madre. Fue uno de mis primeros trabajos._ Tú _estudiabas en Brown por entonces._

 _Intentó sonreír, aunque le costaba. Había escuchado muchas cosas de Aaron Hotchner, pero hasta el momento no había visto nada de todo lo que le habían dicho. Decían que era metódico, eficiente y lo tenía todo controlado. Entonces, ¿por qué no se había mirado su expediente antes de dejar que entrara en la Unidad?_

 _\- En realidad era Yale. - Pudo ver un atisbo de vergüenza por su equivocación y le sonrió. - En el F.B.I. llevo casi diez años._

 _Sonrió al ver como él cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. - Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo. - Y en ese momento tuvo que empezar a hablar deprisa sobre su carrera para evitar fijarse en como su nuevo jefe acaba de lamerse el labio._

 _\- He trabajado en el medio Oeste, Saint Louis, Chicago…_

 _Él asintió, siguiendo la conversación hasta que ella dejó de hablar. Se podía notar que había cierta tensión y Emily no entendía muy bien el por qué._

 _Él continuó preguntando por sus padres hasta que se hizo un silencio incómodo y le preguntó en qué podía ayudarla._

 _\- Pues esperaba que me dijera dónde puedo poner mis cosas._

 _Él parecía sorprendido de pronto. Pudo notar el cambio instantáneo en su mirada. Esa mirada si era la que le habían dicho que tenía Aaron Hotchner. Serio, escrutador…_

 _\- Ha habido un error. - Una mujer rubia apareció en ese momento. Necesitaban la presencia de Hotchner en una reunión. Pudo ver que, aunque serio, y casi enfadado, la respuesta hacia su subordinada había sido educada y tranquila. - Yo no aprobé este traslado, Agente Prentiss. Siento la confusión, pero te han informado mal. Perdona. Me alegro mucho de verte._

 _Intentó salir tras él a toda prisa pero se quedó parada al ver la decisión con la que se acercaba a otro de los agentes. Quizá no era el momento de abordar la situación._

 _Esperó cuatro días mientras el Equipo viajaba a Saint Louis por un caso de dos asesinos en serie que se habían estado haciendo la competencia. Mataban a mujeres en lugares públicos y las abandonaban en el bosque. Cuando Hotchner entró a su despacho, ella lo esperaba sentada en su sofá. Él la miró sorprendido._

 _\- Dime que no has estado ahí los últimos cuatro días._

 _En realidad se había enterado de cuando llegaba y lo había esperado tan solo unas horas. Le entregó unos informes mientras Hotchner le preguntaba como se había enterado que llegaba esa noche, a lo que no respondió, pero a cambio le dio un perfil completo del nuevo caso que acababa de entregarle._

 _Ante el silencio de él, ella intentó explicarse, empezar de nuevo._

 _\- No es una prueba, Agente Hotchner. No se como se traspapelaron los documentos, o quizá crea que mis padres han tenido algo que ver con esto, pero no es así. Pertenezco a esta Unidad. Lo único que pido es la oportunidad de demostrarlo._

 _Hubo un nuevo silencio, uno en el que él la miraba casi sin pestañear, en el que estudiaba su conducta, en el que hacía su trabajo de perfilador como ningún otro y con total seriedad, acabó cediendo._

 _¿Qué vio en sus ojos al mirarla? Eso no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era, que desde ese momento, su relación con Aaron Hotchner iba a ser poco más que complicada._

.

.

En la actualidad...

F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Derek Morgan miraba el lugar donde días antes había estado su amiga y compañera Emily Prentiss con cierto aire de tristeza. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de haberla recuperado tras pensar que estaba muerta, Emily había decidido dejarlos de pronto. Pese a que ella le había dicho que el sentimiento de querer irse había estado ahí desde el principio, él no era tan tonto como para creérselo. Algo había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el futuro a Prentiss.

\- Qué sexy te pones cuando miras tan fijamente, bomboncito de chocolate.

El comentario de García le arrancó una carcajada y lo devolvió a la realidad. La verdad era que todos echaban de menos a Emily, pero sabían que estaría bien en Londres. Le habían ofrecido dirigir la Interpol. ¿Quién podía negarse a una oferta así?

Miró hacia el despacho de Hotch. Estaba con la puerta cerrada, mirando como de costumbre unos documentos y aprovechó para seguir a García. Ese día había poco trabajo en la UAC y estaban tan poco acostumbrados a estar de brazos cruzados que el aburrimiento parecía entristecerlos más a todos.

\- Podríamos salir a comer algo. Este cuerpo necesita alimentarse bien. - Como siempre, la idea había sido de García y los demás estuvieron completamente de acuerdo.

\- Alguien tiene que decirselo a Hotch.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Rossi que frunció un poco el ceño. - Alguna vez podríais ir vosotros. - Les recriminó.

\- No es lo mismo. Ya sabes que Hotch respeta más a sus mayores. - Todos rieron ante el comentario jocoso de Morgan. Todos menos Dave, hasta que JJ entró en la cueva de García.

\- Olvidar todo lo que estéis planeando. Tenemos un caso.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, Hotch ya estaba de pie ante la mesa repasando el nuevo caso con seriedad.

Todos fueron pasando a la sala y se sentaron mientras Hotch mostraba las fotografías de un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, asesinado en su propia casa. La brutalidad de las imágenes era impactante.

\- En esta ocasión no tenemos que desplazarnos. Ha ocurrido aquí, en Virginia. Ronlad Carvin, asesinado en su casa hace tres semanas. Los vecinos alertaron a las autoridades tras notar un fuerte olor que provenía del interior de la casa. Carvin llevaba tres días muerto. Le habían amputado ambas manos y la lengua. - Informó Aaron.

\- ¿Causa de la muerte? - Preguntó Morgan.

\- Se desangró tras las amputaciones.

Hotch pulsó un botón y otras dos víctimas aparecieron en pantalla.

\- Jordan Lewis e Isaac Mcancci. Treinta y dos y treinta y siete años. A Jordan la encontró la mujer de la limpieza en su oficina cuando se disponía a limpiar hace dos semanas en DC. Aún estaba viva cuando llamo a emergencias. El SUDES le arrancó los ojos y la lengua.

\- Si dejó viva a la mujer, seguramente hiciera lo mismo con las otras víctimas. - David parecía absorto mirando el informe, mientras hablaba más para él que para el resto del Equipo.

\- A Isaac lo encontraron en su taller a las afueras de Windsor hace una semana.

\- No parece que le falte ningún miembro. - Apuntó Reid.

Hotch dió paso a otra fotografía. Esa vez, la fotografía mostraba un plato sobre la mesa, a medio comer y sobre él, la lengua cortada de la víctima. García dejó escapar un pequeño grito. - ¡Qué horror! Yo solo soy analista, ¿por qué tengo que ver estas cosas?

Todos parecieron ignorar a la informática mientras observaban atentamente cada detalle de las escenas.

\- En los tres casos les cortó la lengua a las víctimas y las dejó en el lugar del crimen, pero en el primer y el segundo caso, tanto las manos como los ojos no están presentes y en el tercer caso no hay ningún miembro amputado. - Observó Rossi, mirando las fotografías ante él con interés.

\- Si se llevó esas partes del cuerpo como trofeo, ¿por qué en la tercera no hizo lo mismo? - Morgan golpeaba con el bolígrafo sobre la carpeta de su informe mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

\- Quiere dejar un mensaje. - Concluyó Hotch mientras miraba a Rossi como si ambos supieran algo que el resto no sabía. Seguidamente, apagó la pantalla. - Han pasado cuatro días desde el último asesinato. El SUDES mata una vez por semana. Nos quedan tres días para evitar que vuelva a hacerlo. JJ y Morgan, a las escenas de los crímenes y a hablar con los familiares y conocidos a ver si podemos averiguar más de lo que hay en estos informes. Reid, intenta sacar un perfil geográfico y que García te ayude a establecer conexión entre las víctimas. Rossi y yo iremos a la morgue.

En cuanto todos se hubieron ido, David se acercó a Hotch. - Estás pensando en él.

Si Aaron Hotchner tenía algo claro era, que para David Rossi, era casi transparente. No había nada que a su viejo amigo se le escapara, o prácticamente nada. - ¿Cuantos asesinos dejan una lengua como firma?

Evidentemente, habían tratado casos similares en los que utilizaban la lengua de la víctima como mensaje, pero en la mayoría de casos, las lenguas estaban clavadas con clavos, o querían simbolizar el silencio. Este era un caso muy distinto. La lengua tal y como estaba escenificada, parecía más una ofrenda, o una declaración de intenciones y que Aaron recordara, solo había habido un caso similar. Un caso que pese haber pasado semanas intentando resolver, no habían sido capaces y habían tenido que abandonar.

\- No lo descarto. Si es él tenemos poco tiempo antes de que vuelva a desaparecer o mate de nuevo.

.

.

En la actualidad…

CASA DE RONALD CARVIN

WASHINGTON DC.

Las paredes de esa casa aún conservaban el olor a putrefacción pese a que el cuerpo de la primera víctima había sido retirado hacía semanas. JJ tragó una vez más y se acuclilló junto a la silla donde habían encontrado sentado a Ronald Carvin mientras el agente de policía Jhon Miller les explicaba la situación.

\- El cuerpo estaba recostado sobre la mesa. Los brazos estirados hacia adelante y la cabeza descansando junto a ellos. Seguramente se desmayó por el dolor o perdió el conocimiento en algún momento antes de morir. La lengua estaba entre los brazos, a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

\- Si le cortó sobre la mesa las manos y la lengua, tuvo que limpiarlo después, porque la cantidad de sangre que mancha la madera no es la suficiente que correspondería a una amputación. - Aseguró Morgan, pasando un dedo enfundado en un guante de vinilo sobre la superficie manchada con un par de gotas de sangre ya seca.

\- ¿Eso que significa?

JJ se giró a mirar al joven policía. - Significa que o bien el desmembramiento fue post-mortem, algo que está descartado ya que murió desangrado, o le amputó las manos y la lengua en otro lugar y lo trajo seguidamente aquí, o… limpió parte del desastre tras la amputación.

\- ¿Por qué se molestaría el asesino en limpiar la sangre de la escena? Si es para ocultar sus huellas puedo entenderlo, pero ¿la sangre?

\- Quizá intenta escenificar con ello su arrepentimiento o puede ser que sea un obseso de la limpieza. En esta clase de crímenes estos son los detalles que hacen que demos con con ellos.

Sin decir nada más, Derek subió las escaleras hasta el despacho de Carvin. Parecía que las cosas le iban bien siendo agente de bolsa, viendo los lujos que tenía la casa. Sin duda no era una víctima de alto riesgo, sin contar con que era un varón robusto y para poder dominarlo se necesitaría una fuerza considerable.

Encendió el ordenador de la víctima y llamó a García para facilitarle la dirección IP para que intentara averiguar algo más sobre él a parte de lo que ya sabían. Era divorciado, no tenía hijos, era agente de bolsa y era conocido y apreciado por sus vecinos, amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

De las siguiente escena obtuvieron más o menos el mismo resultado. En la oficina de Jordan Lewis, la encargada de la limpieza, una mujer de mediana edad sudamericana, había encontrado a su jefa sentada en la silla con la cabeza sobre el respaldo, sin ojos, con la lengua entre sus manos y agonizando. La mujer estaba demasiado afectada para dar más detalles. La escena, de nuevo, parecía bastante limpia y ordenada. Lo mismo pasaba con la tercera escena. Habian encontrado el cadáver de Mcancci en su taller, pero a excepción del plato de comida frente a él a medio comer, el resto parecía organizado y limpio.

JJ se acercó al contestador y pulsó el botón. Había varios mensajes de clientes que querían saber cuándo tendrían su vehículo listo, otros tantos de agencias de publicidad. Uno de una mujer al parecer conocida por la cordialidad con la que hablaba y un último mensaje, ya antiguo. Ese mensaje captó la atención tanto de JJ como de Morgan.

"Diga la verdad, señor Mcancci".

.

.

En la actualidad…

MORGUE

WASHINGTON DC

\- Las dos primeras víctimas murieron desangradas, la última en cambio…

Hotch y Rossi siguieron al forense hasta el tercer cuerpo, el de Isaac Mcancci y observaron cómo el hombre de avanzada edad sacaba un par de bolsas en las que se podían apreciar partes de manos trituradas.

\- Le hizo comer las manos de la primera víctima y los ojos de la segunda antes de cortarle la lengua. La descomposición de los restos denota que hubo masticación y eso es poco probable si la lengua está seccionada. Se la cortó después.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene que se lleve partes de otros cuerpos y luego haga esto? - Cuestionó Rossi.

Hotch miró a su viejo amigo mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono. - García.

\- A tu servicio mi excelentísimo señor.

\- Reúne toda la información que puedas sobre el caso de los cuatro estudiantes de facultad asesinados en la fosa de serpientes de hace cuatro años. Busca si puede tener relación alguna con alguna de las víctimas que tenemos.

Tras un último comentario de García que a Hotch le hizo apretar los labios, colgó, pero no le dio tiempo de guardar su teléfono cuando éste sonó de nuevo. El número era extranjero, y desconocido para él.

\- Hotchner.

\- ¿Agente Hotchner? Soy Clyde Easter. - El corazón de Hotch empezó a latir con fuerza al escuchar ese nombre. Ese hombre únicamente podía estar llamándolo por una razón.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Emily?

Al otro lado del teléfono, Clyde sintió que se le helaba la sangre, pero no lo demostró. - Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo. No llegó a aterrizar en Londres.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Lo sigo? ¿Me dedico mejor a jugar al parchís?

¿Qué verdad creéis que oculta Prentiss? ¿Será ella realmente la siguiente víctima? ¿Por qué no pudo atrapar el equipo a este SUDES en el pasado?

Si tenéis esas mismas dudas y además preferís que siga la historia en lugar de ir a jugar al parchís, ya sabéis… hay una cajita abajo que actuará de blanca paloma para hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones y deseos.

Muchísimas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas grácias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews.

Gracias a Lica y Ana-List a las cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMC:** No, el flashback es un recuerdo de cuando Emily llega a la UAC. Al principio del primer capítulo expliqué que quería plasmar los momentos entre Hotch y Prentiss que no terminaban de quedar aclarados en la serie y a mi manera de pensar, podrían pasar, así que los flashbacks explican en forma de recuerdo (y siguiendo la cronología de la serie), como Emily y Hotch han llegado a la situación en la que se encuentran. La foto, es en otro momento que explicaré unos cuantos capítulos más adelante. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero no haberte liado mucho con mi explicación.

 **LAalldayeveryday:** Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y solo por eso… Aquí tienes otro capítulo que espero que te guste. He intentado que cada uno de los personajes esté justo donde tiene que estar en relación a la serie. Espero haberlo conseguido.

 **lupita trujillo:** Me ha costado lo mío… porque el Parchís me encanta, pero si me lo pides así solo puedo guardarlo en el rincón más profundo de mi armario y venir a traerte otro capítulo que espero que te guste. Muchísimas gracias.

 **Ludmi.26:** Como le he dicho a lupita… Parchís guardado. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias.

Y sin más dilación…

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2 - Miedos**

Se había quedado dormida en algún momento sin darse cuenta. Estaba tan cansada… Notaba un fuerte olor a algún producto químico que no reconocía y le costaba cada vez más mantenerse despierta y respirando con normalidad.

No sabía si era producto del encierro y el tiempo que llevaba sin comer allí atada o es que ese maníaco estaba drogándola con algo, pero le costaba mantenerse alerta. Abrió como pudo los ojos y ante ella, estaba la sonrisa de Hotch. Esa fotografía que el SUDES había dejado allí para atormentarla, en esos momentos, le daba fuerzas. Si tenía que morir, prefería que fuera mirando esa bonita sonrisa, antes que las cuatro paredes mugrientas entre las que se encontraba.

Sí… Se hacía una idea del por qué estaba ahí encerrada. Esa sonrisa era uno de los muchos motivos que la habían llevado allí. Fijo su vista en el par de hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas de Aaron cuando sonreía y recordó la primera vez que pudo verlos.

.

.

 _7 años antes_

 _THE AULD DUBLINER, IRISH PUB_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _Eso de ser la nueva tenía más desventajas que ventajas. Por ejemplo, mientras Morgan bailaba como todo un Don Juan con unas cuantas mujeres a la vez, que no dejaban de arrimarse y arrastrarse sobre él como si fueran gatas en celo, García lo observaba entre excitada y celosa, Hotch y su esposa Haley charlaban, JJ jugaba a los dardos con un par de jóvenes y apuestos hombres y Reid debatía sobre frases célebres de extrañas series, Emily cargaba con unos cuantos vasos de bebidas._

 _Podría haber tenido como motivo que estaban aprovechándose de la nueva, pero no era así. Las únicas bebidas que cargaba eran las de Hotch, Haley y la suya propia. Nunca le había gustado ganarse el favor de sus jefes con otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo, pero, con Hotch, necesitaba un incentivo más. Aunque había empezado a apreciar su trabajo en el equipo, ella sabía que aún la tenía en el punto de mira y que cualquier fallo por pequeño que fuera la pondría fuera de la Unidad. Acercarse a Hotch fuera del trabajo era una buena forma para que él viera que no tenía nada por lo que desconfiar de ella, y qué mejor momento que ese, en el que estaba con su mujer y parecía más relajado de lo que lo había visto nunca._

 _Se sintió gratamente sorprendida cuando el mismo Hotch fue el que levantó su vaso y ante su desconcierto lo chocó contra el de ella antes incluso que contra el de su propia mujer. Ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de ello mientras Haley intentaba entablar conversación con ella._

— _¿Qué tal te tratan en la Unidad, Emily?_

— _Pregunta si me porto bien contigo. - Aclaró Hotch tras la pregunta de su mujer._

 _Haley sonrió, asintiendo. Suponía que ella conocía lo suficiente a su marido como para saber que podía ser realmente duro en cuestiones de trabajo y pese a eso, al mirar a su jefe, se dio cuenta de que no podía culparlo. Ambos mantuvieron un segundo la mirada, Hotch esperando su respuesta y ella intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

— _La verdad, es que se portan todos de maravilla._

 _Pudo ver como Hotch alzaba ambas cejas, escrutándola. Era un buen perfilador y seguramente se había dado cuenta de cómo había echado la pelota fuera del campo para evitar contestar únicamente sobre él._

— _Hay que ver cómo se mueve… Es como un gato. - García estaba absorta mirando como Morgan movía el esqueleto en la pista de baile y agradeció enormemente su intrusión, la cual aprovechó sin duda para cambiar de tema._

 _Estuvo bromeando unos segundos con García hasta que vio de reojo como Hotch se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a su mujer._

— _Haley, vamos a enseñarles a bailar._

 _Pasaron sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para poder ir hacia la pista de baile y entonces la vio. Vio la sonrisa sincera y plagada de hoyuelos de Hotch, que la miró un segundo antes de perderse entre el gentío de la pista._

— _Oye, me encantan esos dos. - Dijo más para ella que para García y agradeció que ella se levantara corriendo para ir al baño y la dejara unos segundos sola, porque, no eran esos dos lo que le había gustado. Lo que le había gustado era la sonrisa de Hotch, sonrisa que se perdió en el momento en que fueron llamados para un caso en el que más tarde el SUDES secuestraría a Reid._

 _En un par de días pudo ver dos nuevas facetas de su jefe. Su casi inexistente y preciosa sonrisa y el cariño hacia su equipo, en especial hacia Reid, al que no dudó en abrazar cuando lograron encontrarlo._

 _No supo cómo, se encontró prestando más atención a cada uno de los gestos de Hotch durante las siguientes semanas a ese suceso y descubrió que, no sólo profesaba cariño hacia su equipo, sino hacia las personas en general._

 _Ver como mentía a una testigo presencial de un caso en el que las víctimas habían sido quemadas en su propia casa y la testigo estaba a punto de morir a causa de las quemaduras, casi hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. No le mentía por omisión, ni por comodidad, ni siquiera para salvaguardar algún dato del caso, lo hacía para darle paz a esa mujer que estaba a punto de morir, aunque eso conllevara abandonar sus principios y mentir, algo que para Hotch era muy importante._

 _Después de todo, Aaron Hotchner tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad

APARTAMENTO DE EMILY PRENTISS

WASHINGTON DC

Hotch echó la puerta del apartamento de Emily abajo cuando esta no contestó ni al teléfono, ni al timbre de la puerta. El corazón le latía desbocado cuando por fin se adentro en el lugar. Observó atentamente alrededor. Todo parecía normal. Estaba todo recogido, limpio, ordenado.

No había rastro de Emily. Se había ido, o eso pensó, hasta que al dar la vuelta a la isleta de la cocina encontró un vaso roto en el suelo con todo su contenido vertido sobre él.

Intentando ignorar el golpeteo de la sangre en sus oídos, sacó su arma y poco a poco fue recorriendo habitación por habitación hasta llegar a la que había ocupado Emily todas sus noches. Su maleta estaba sobre la cama, abierta, al parecer no le había dado tiempo de terminar de hacerla.

Con el convencimiento cada vez más fuerte de que a Emily le había pasado algo, fue hacia la sala de estar, donde no tardó en darse cuenta de lo acertado de sus pensamientos. La mesa estaba ladeada y en una de las esquinas se podía apreciar sangre. Olvidando la compostura, puesto que estaba solo, se permitió llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

— Esto no puede ser verdad.

Cogió su teléfono con manos temblorosas, llamó a Rossi y le informó de la situación. No quería alterar al equipo entero ahora que estaban en un caso importante, así que le pidió a su amigo y colega que se encargara de todo y lo excusara ante los demás mientras él pensaba que hacer.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, volvían a estar en una situación igual.

Hotch nunca había sido autocompasivo, ni negativo, pero no creía en casualidades y estaba cansado de que todo el que lo rodeaba acabara herido o muerto. Había intentado alejar a Emily, entre uno de los muchos motivos, aunque no el principal, estaba evitar ese tipo de situación. Se suponía que un trabajo en Londres y lejos de él la tenía que mantener a salvo, tanto física, como psicológicamente.

Si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas mejor, si no la hubiera alejado de él de malas maneras, podría haberse asegurado de que llegaba sana y salva a Londres, pero su cabezonería y su orgullo se habían antepuesto a su cordura.

Lo único que había hecho Emily desde el principio había sido intentar ganarse su confianza, su cariño y su aceptación. Y había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo…

.

.

 _7 años antes…_

 _SOUTH SAN FRANCISCO_

 _CALIFORNIA_

 _Habían sido llamados por un caso en el que el SUDES prendía fuego a hogares con familias enteras. Dos familias se habían visto afectadas y tan solo una persona de esas dos familias estaba con vida._

 _Gideon había intentado ahorrarle el mal trago a Hotch de tener que ser él el que volviera de nuevo a la unidad de quemados a hablar con una víctima, pero ese día lo acompañaba Emily, y como jefe, tenía que hacer que ella conociera todas las situaciones a las que se podían enfrentar día a día._

 _Cuando llegaron a la unidad de quemados se encontraron con un dilema. La testigo estaba a punto de morir y sentía tanto dolor que decirle que su familia había muerto solo la haría desdichada los pocos minutos de vida que le quedaban._

 _Hotch no estaba acostumbrado a mentir y ver como su subordinada no estaba de acuerdo con él, en cierta forma, le hacía dudar, pero en cuanto vio el sufrimiento al que se enfrentaba la víctima lo tuvo claro._

— _Denis, Paul… Paul, ¿dónde está mi niño? ¿Se encuentran bien los dos?_

 _Reaccionó tan rápido como pudo ante el sufrimiento de la mujer, antes de que lo hiciera Emily._

— _Están bien. Están fuera, en la sala de espera. - Mintió, y de reojo pudo ver dos cosas. Por una parte parecía que Prentiss estaba decepcionada por su mentira y por otra parte, emocionada. Casi no podía ni contener las lágrimas, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerla salir con la excusa de que llamara a Gideon y a Morgan para contarle los detalles que les había explicado la mujer mientras él se quedaba allí, a verla morir._

 _Después de eso, Emily se mantuvo alejada de Hotch durante varias horas. Aaron no sabía descifrar si era porque estaba molesta por su mentira o porque estaba demasiado afectada con lo que había presenciado. No quería preocuparse por ello. No estaba en el mejor de los momentos para hacerlo, Haley no dejaba de enviarle mensajes, irritada y ansiosa. Hacía semanas que se mostraba molesta con él y con su trabajo._

 _El problema con su mujer lo tenía preocupado, hasta tal punto, que no fue capaz de ver que la mejor opción que tenían para resolver ese caso era seguir al líder de la FDT, un grupo de activistas medioambientales que, casualmente, habían tenido relación con los padres de familia de las víctimas. Fue Emily quien propuso seguirlo y tras su primera negativa y la intervención de Gideon, se dio cuenta de que no podía negar que ella tenía razón._

 _Y allí estaban, Emily y Hotch, metidos en el coche, siguiendo cada paso que daba Evan Abby, con Haley molestando de nuevo como si él pudiera hacer que un caso se resolviera en dos horas y volver a casa para la cena._

— _Cariño, no lo sé._

 _La voz de su mujer lo taladraba mientras intentaba mantener la compostura frente a Emily y no gritar._

— _Te prometo que te compensaré. - Eso pareció calmar un poco a Haley, lo suficiente como para que le dijera que lo quería, algo que él sabía, pero que desde hacía días veía que estaba cambiando. Haley se estaba alejando de él. - Vale, yo también te quiero._

 _Hablar cosas tan íntimas frente a su subordinada no le gustaba, se sentía violento, pero Haley necesitaba oír esas palabras para que dejara de agobiarlo y él pudiera acabar con el caso._

— _¿Va todo bien?_

 _Afirmó secamente a la pregunta de Prentiss y agradeció que ella regresara al tema del caso. Si no se sentía cómodo mostrando sus sentimientos a Haley frente a su equipo, mucho menos se sentía cómodo hablando con Emily sobre ellos._

 _Llevaban todo el día siguiendo Abby y Emily había intentado entablar toda clase de conversaciones con él. Él las había evitado todas con negativas, cambios de tema y silencio. Miraba atentamente hacia la casa de Evan donde hacía bastante rato que habían entrado un grupo numeroso de hombres, cuando escuchó a su subordinada resoplar._

— _Llevamos horas aquí, solos, y apenas has dicho nada. Sé que estás pensando en Haley. Puedo ver que estás preocupado y que yo solo soy una desconocida de la que no te fías, pero Hotch… puedes contarme lo que te pasa._

 _Por primera vez en horas fijó su vista en ella, con la mandíbula completamente apretada. No le gustaba que se metieran en su vida. No le gustaba que le preguntaran sobre su esposa, ni sobre sus problemas._

— _En esta Unidad, Prentiss, no nos hacemos perfiles entre nosotros._

— _Solo intento ayudar - se defendió la morena, pero Hotch fue implacable._

— _No te he pedido ayuda._

 _Pudo ver la decepción y el abatimiento en los ojos de su subordinada antes de que ella enmascara esos sentimientos y volviera al caso, que era para lo que estaban allí._

— _Toda esa gente, sin alcohol ni música. O es una fiesta cutre de despedida o una reunión de la FDT._

— _Hay que montar la vigilancia. Coge la cámara. - La orden fue más brusca de lo que había pretendido y arrepintiéndose, le explicó lo que tenía que hacer, con un poco más de tacto. Sacar fotos de todos los presentes en la reunión les ayudaría mucho a descubrir al SUDES._

Hotch, volviendo al presente, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. Tenía que encontrar a Emily como fuera. LLamó a todos los hospitales conocidos y cuando no obtuvo resultado, resolvió hacer lo que mejor sabía: investigar. Estaba en casa de una víctima, tenía que mantenerse con la mente fría. Empezaría por buscar pistas en cada rincón.

.

.

En la actualidad...

F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— Todas las víctimas fueron asesinadas en el mismo lugar en el que fueron encontradas, por lo que he reducido el radio de actuación del sujeto en unos setenta kilómetros sobre esta zona - Reid marcó un círculo sobre la zona, en un mapa, alrededor de los asesinatos. - Es posible que el SUDES viva cerca o trabaje por la zona. No son asesinatos en los que secuestre a sus víctimas ni las retenga varios días, así que podría cometer los crímenes perfectamente al salir de trabajar, ya que todas las muertes fueron perpetradas entre las ocho y las doce de la noche, y todas ellas en Martes.

Morgan y JJ que acababan de llegar, escuchaban atentamente a Reid mientras este, les explicaba su conclusión.

— De todas formas, el SUDES tenía que disponer de bastante tiempo para hacerlo, porque en todas las escenas, se molestó en limpiar la sangre de la víctima y seguramente el resto de la casa ya que todo estaba demasiado recogido y limpio. ¿Cuándo un mecánico de automóviles de ciento veinte kilos de peso, con problemas económicos, ha tenido tan limpia una casa? - Conjeturó JJ.

— Todo esto no tiene sentido. Entre las víctimas no parece haber nada en común. Estamos hablando de un agente de bolsa, rico, atractivo y con contactos que hablan muy bien de él, una encargada de un complejo de oficinas sin mucha importancia en la ciudad, de média clase y con relaciones sociales completamente normales y aburridas, y de un mecánico de pueblo con problemas económicos a juzgar por el aspecto del hogar y sus pertenencias, y con unos cuantos kilos de más. - Apuntó Reid.

— Ambos hombres eran corpulentos. El SUDES tiene que pesar más que Mcancci, o tenía que conocer a las víctimas para poder subyugarlos antes de matarlos. - Morgan no dejaba de mirar las fotos de las víctimas y las escenas de los crímenes mientras pensaba en voz alta.

— En cambio la mujer era poco corpulenta y se podría decir que casi anoréxica. - Le siguió al pensamiento JJ, antes de mirarlos a ambos. - ¿Y si se trata de una mujer?

— No lo creo. - Objetó Morgan - Para poder seccionar así un músculo como la lengua, se tiene que tener muchísima fuerza.

— Y las estadísticas dicen que un acto con una brutalidad semejante tiene un 98% de posibilidades de ser cometido por un hombre antes que por una mujer. - Apuntó Reid, dándole la razón a Morgan. - Cuando hablamos de desmembramientos, casi el 80% de las mujeres que cometen actos así, le cortan el pene a sus víctimas, no la lengua, los ojos, o brazos y piernas.

Morgan se pasó los nudillos por la camisa y seguidamente se los sopló, anotándose gráficamente un tanto ante JJ.

— Pero… - Continuó Reid para desgracia de Morgan - El factor del peso tampoco es algo a lo que aferrarse. En el siglo XIX, el famoso asesino Español, Manuel Blanco Romasanta, conocido como El Hombre Lobo de Allariz, mató a nueve personas entre el 1830 y el 1851. Manuel, había nacido siendo Manuela - Morgan alzó ambas cejas y JJ se sentó en la mesa a escuchar con atención. - Sufría pseudohermafroditismo femenino, una condición que solo afecta a uno de entre cada 10.000 o 15.000 nacidos, aproximadamente y que hizo que, naciendo mujer, segregara tal cantidad de hormonas masculinas que con el tiempo padeció una masculinización. Le salió barba, sus huesos se ensancharon…

— Pero entonces técnicamente era un hombre. - Cortó Morgan.

— Un hombre de metro y treinta y siete centímetros, que de no ser por la barba, podría confundirse con una mujer o un niño. - Aclaró el joven genio. - A Romasanta le gustaban las mujeres y se casó a los veintiún años. Tiempo después mató a su mujer, pero ella no había sido su primera víctima. Las víctimas fueron hombres y mujeres por igual y todos, incluyendo las mujeres, eran bastante más corpulentos que él. Asesinaba brutalmente a sus víctimas y les cortaba, literalmente, la grasa del cuerpo, para poder venderla y dejaba los despojos de los cuerpos al aire libre para que pudieran comerselos los lobos. Según él, él mismo era un hombre lobo.

— Pero, un momento. ¿Cómo podía hacerse pasar por un hombre y casarse, cuando, aunque tuviera barba, era una mujer a efectos prácticos? - JJ enfatizó la frase señalandose entre las piernas y Morgan asintió, tan interesado como ella.

— Se dice que su clítoris creció tanto que tenía el aspecto de un micropene.

— Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso. - Exclamó Rossi, que entraba en ese momento con su libreta en mano y había llegado a tiempo para escuchar parte de las teorías de Reid.

Los tres agentes presentes miraron al recién llegado y JJ frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está Hotch?

David se sentó en una de las sillas antes de mirarlos a todos con precaución. No podía levantar sospechas. Si ellos se enteraban que Emily había desaparecido, el caso que tenían quedaría como secundario, y necesitaban encontrar al asesino antes de setenta y dos horas.

— Gracias a Dios aquí no. Si llega a escuchar la historia de Reid no duerme esta noche. - Todos lo miraron expectantes. - Jack se encontraba mal. Tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

— ¿No se encarga Jessica de eso? - Morgan escudriñó a Rossi con la mirada.

— Es su padre, Derek.

JJ salvó la situación antes de que Rossi tuviera que mentir de nuevo y todos empezaron a poner sobre la mesa ideas, descubrimientos y conocimientos.

— He investigado sobre el caso de los estudiantes de la fosa de serpientes y - García entraba a toda prisa, mirando unos apuntes mientras sus tacones repiqueteaban por el suelo pulido de la oficina. Al alzar la mirada, se calló de golpe. - ¿Dónde está Hotch?

Todos miraron de nuevo a David y este se rascó la frente. No tenía sentido mentir a su equipo… Eran perfiladores.

— Emily ha desaparecido.

Sólo esperaba que él no fuera el siguiente cuando Hotch se enterara de que se lo había contado al Equipo.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Tardo más de una semana en subir actualización, porque me gusta revisar bien los capítulos antes de subirlos y porque me gusta averiguar cosas antes de escribir, a parte de verme las escenas en las que me baso en la serie para no saltarme detalles de ellas. Estudio por la tarde, trabajo por la mañana… En fin, las ocupaciones normales que suele tener una joven del siglo XXI.

De las cosas que he averiguado, a modo de anécdota…

¿Sabíais que el Pub al que van nuestros chicos cuando Emily conoce a Haley existe en realidad pero no está en Virginia, sino en Sacramento, California? Está entre los veinte mejores en una aplicación llamada Yelp que es parecida a Triadvisor, y sirven menús y bebidas de las 11 de la mañana a las 2 de la madrugada.

El motivo de que se grabará una escena en California haciendo parecer que era en Quantico es porque la serie se rueda en California en realidad. CBS os he pillado…

El asesino al que hace referencia Reid, existió de verdad. Hay incluso una película dirigida por el director Español Paco Plaza y representada por los actores Julian Sands, Elsa Pataky y Jhon Sharian que se titula: ROMASANTA, La Caza De La Bestia.

¿Qué pensáis sobre este capítulo? Sí merece un tomatazo… Review. Sí merece un alabo… Review. Si no habéis entendido nada y queréis decirme que soy una liante… Review. Si cualquier cosa… Review.

¿Dejarán los chicos el caso en el que están trabajando para unirse a Hotch y buscar a Emily?

¿Serán capaces de darse cuenta de que, quizá, el caso tiene relación con el secuestro de su amiga?

Y lo más importante…

¿Matará Hotch a Rossi por contar lo de Emily?

Ya sabéis… si tenéis la respuesta… ¡Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews.

Gracias a Lica y Ana-List a las cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Lupita trujillo:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima muchísimo a escribir. Fíjate si me anima, que en cuanto lo recibí me puse a escribir el siguiente capítulo, que me ha quedado bastante largo y que espero que te guste y te llegue tanto como me ha llegado a mi escribirlo y recordar esos momentos en la serie.

 **ConstanzaMC:** Tuve una buena profesora de literatura en el instituto que me dijo: Si quieres que alguien te preste atención, no le cuentes todo lo que tienes en la cabeza. Como buena alumna intento hacer caso a sus consejos. Espero que la espera haya válido la pena y disfrutes con el capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3 - Lealtades**

Emily alzó la cabeza y sus huesos se quejaron por las horas que llevaba con esa mala postura. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz de la puerta la cegó y frunció el ceño cuando la sombra del SUDES se posó ante ella.

— Diga la verdad, Agente Prentiss.

No pudo evitarlo, al escuchar la voz de su captor, su valor salió a flote y escupió al hombre en la cara. No pensaba decirle nada. Llevaba muchos años en la UAC como para saber que lo último que tenía que hacer era darle al sujeto lo que quería. Era un psicópata y los psicópatas se crecían cuando conseguían aquello que buscaban. No iba a darle el gusto.

Esperaba alguna reacción por parte del SUDES, pero este solo se limitó a mirarla durante un buen rato. Estaba a contraluz, así que Emily no podía apreciar su gesto. No sabía que esperarse. Aguantó la respiración y cuando el sujeto se alzó ante ella, se quedó estupefacta. Delante de sus pies, había una bandeja con comida y agua.

Cuando se quedó sola, frunció el ceño. Si iba a matarla, ¿por qué la alimentaba? Lo más lógico sería que la hiciera pasar hambre y sed para mermar sus fuerzas y hacerla hablar. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería ese SUDES de ella?

Intentó hacer un perfil por si misma pero no funcionaba. El cansancio y la falta de información la estaban volviendo loca. No era capaz de hilar un pensamiento con otro.

No pensaba comer, no se fiaba. Tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento Hotch y el resto del Equipo la encontraran. Había pensado que Clyde no avisaría a su antigua Unidad, pero también sabía que en cuanto JJ la llamara para ver cómo había llegado a Londres y no obtuviera respuesta pondría en alerta a Hotch. Y Hotch removería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, así tuviera que saltarse todas las leyes de Estado que existían en Estados Unidos. Aaron Hotchner nunca abandonaba a un compañero, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse a sí mismo o a su carrera profesional…

.

.

 _6 años antes…_

 _F.B.I Unidad de Análisis de Conducta_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _Emily había tomado una decisión. Nunca le había gustado la política, la odiaba, y más aún cuando buenas personas salían perjudicadas por su causa. En esa ocasión, el perjudicado había sido Hotch._

 _Tenía que admitir que la relación entre ellos no era la mejor del mundo, pero también tenía que admitir que Aaron Hotchner era un buen jefe, un buen agente y en especial y por encima de todo, un buen hombre._

 _La nueva jefa de sección, Erin Strauss, la misma que le había conseguido un hueco en la UAC y la misma a la que Emily tenía que estar agradecida, le había pedido que buscara trapos sucios sobre Hotch. Algo con lo que poder sacarlo del ruedo, con lo que poder retirarlo a otro lugar lejos de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta._

 _Bajo su punto de vista, un craso error._

 _Había observado lo suficiente a Hotchner como para saber que ese hombre merecía el puesto más que ningún otro. No solo era fiel a su trabajo, sino leal a su Equipo y respetuoso con las víctimas e incluso, y aunque no se lo merecieran, con los asesinos._

 _Rara vez se le podía ver perdiendo la calma. Rara vez dejaba que ningún miembro del Equipo cargara solo con un problema._

 _Ella misma había podido beneficiarse de ese compañerismo, cuando su madre, la embajadora Prentiss, había aparecido en la oficina y había exigido la ayuda de la UAC en un caso vinculado con la mafia rusa._

 _Pese a que Hotch no tenía los medios ni los permisos necesarios para llevar a cabo ninguna intervención en el caso, accedió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había un hombre que necesitaba ser salvado en menos de cuatro horas. Ella no podía estar más agradecida, porque su madre detestaba la idea de que trabajara para la Unidad, pero gracias a eso se había sumado un punto en su opinión sobre ese tema y había dejado de ser tan dura con ella._

 _No solo los miembros del Equipo tenían la suerte de contar con él. Aún recordaba con claridad meridiana cuando el Agente Maggie, de Kansas City, acudió a JJ por una serie de asesinatos que estaban teniendo lugar en su ciudad. Se trataba de indigentes y prostitutas que desaparecían de las calles y las autoridades locales no querían hacer caso del Agente, el cual temía que esas desapariciones fueran algo más que simples ausencias._

 _Al principio había dudado de que el Agente Maggie estuviera en plenas facultades mentales, y teniendo en cuenta que no estaban invitados al caso, todo se complicaba, pero Hotch, había terminado accediendo, y gracias a eso, habían podido evitar que una niña quedara huérfana al salvar la vida de su madre._

 _Recordaba como Aaron había sujetado con cariño la cabeza de la mujer que pedía a gritos poder ver la cara de su asesino y sentirse vencedora. Él le había concedido el deseo, él había sido, por un segundo, el héroe de esa mujer. No ella, ni Morgan, ni ninguno de los agentes allí presentes, sino Aaron Hotchner, con su particular modo de ver la justicia._

 _Hotch se había convertido no solo en un héroe para su madre, o para las víctimas, sino también en un héroe para su propio Equipo._

 _Los casos más desgarradores no eran los más sangrientos, ni en los que el número de víctimas era mayor. Los casos más desgarradores eran aquellos que les tocaban directamente y que dejaban a flor de piel los sentimientos que aparcaban continuamente en casa al hacer una maleta y volar para resolver un caso_

 _Uno de los casos más dolorosos para Gideon fue cuando su propia amiga, Sarah, fue asesinada en su propia casa por un viejo SUDES que se les había escapado, y Gideon fue acusado injustamente, pero por poco tiempo, de ser sospechoso de ese asesinato._

 _Pese a que habían ordenado a Hotch mantenerse alejado del caso, no solo había hecho caso omiso a las órdenes, sino que había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para que su compañero y viejo amigo pudiera participar en la búsqueda del asesino sin que, ni la policía local, ni el resto de agentes del propio F.B.I lo encontraran._

 _Ese había sido un caso que había alterado a todos los miembros del Equipo. Se había visto a si misma diciéndole a la Jane, la novia del SUDES, que uno no elige a aquellos a los que quiere, cuando esta le preguntó si creía que estaba loca por amar a un asesino. Ella misma tenía sentimientos encontrados con su propio jefe. Lo admiraba pese a la insistencia de Aaron de mantenerla alejada._

 _Desgraciadamente, esas mismas cosas que a Emily le habían hecho ver que Hotch era un hombre excepcional, habían hecho que Strauss, que ya había puesto en duda la capacidad de Aaron para liderar el Equipo, tuviera un motivo para intentar sacarlo de la Unidad._

— _Yo te metí en la UAC – Enfatizó Strauss con soberbia. – Sabía cuánto lo deseabas. Todos lo sabían. – Prosiguió, intentando hacer que se sintiera miserable. – Nunca tuviste problemas en hacérnoslo saber. Pero había quienes pensaban que asignarte a la UAC no era una buena idea. Te veían muy impulsiva. Sin embargo, yo creía en ti. – Recalcó, queriendo aparentar que le había hecho un favor._

— _Debes devolverme el favor que te hice. Tu equipo tiene problemas. – Apretó los puños sobre sus piernas. No era su equipo, era el equipo de Hotch, y ella formaba parte de él. – Han perdido la objetividad. Creo que son incautos y a veces se descontrolan._

 _No entendía a que venía todo eso._

— _La carrera del Agente Hotchner, debe llegar a su fin. - Sintió como se le removía el estómago solo de pensar en ello. – Y si quieres seguir en la Unidad, Agente Prentiss, vas a ayudarme a conseguirlo._

 _Tenía muy claro desde el primer momento que no iba a traicionar a Hotch, pero los acontecimientos del siguiente caso hicieron que ella no tuviera que encender la cerilla para prender la hoguera._

 _Tres víctimas, todas mujeres, blancas, morenas, universitarias, en Flagstaff, Arizona. El SUDES había resultado ser uno de los guardias de seguridad del campus. Tan solo tenían pruebas inconducentes contra él y ningún jurado lo condenaría por la muerte de todas esas chicas solo con eso. Necesitaban algo más, necesitaban pillarlo con las manos en la masa._

 _Nunca hubieran imaginado que lo que habían creído que iba a ser un plan maestro para capturar al SUDES, se convertiría en la muerte de otra chica y del propio asesino._

 _Eso le había costado la placa a Hotch, quince días de inhabilitación y, aunque no lo demostrara ante ellos, su dignidad. Se había visto obligado a bajar la cabeza ante Strauss, pese a su excelente trayectoria en la UAC, pese a que el plan no lo había ideado él, pese a que todos habían estado de acuerdo y todos se habían equivocado._

 _Solo Hotch había salido perdiendo a efectos prácticos, aunque todos perdieran a efectos morales._

 _Emily no quería formar parte de un lugar en el que se antepusiera la política a la hermandad. No quería verse boicoteada por oficinistas que no tenían ni idea de lo que era estar en el terreno frente a todos esos asesinos. Pero en especial, Emily no quería estar en un departamento en el que se dejara perder a un agente como Aaron Hotchner._

 _Ese pensamiento la llevó derecha al despacho de Strauss y ese mismo pensamiento hizo que, sin permiso, y olvidando toda clase de respeto hacia un superior, escuchara la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre el que ella aún consideraba, y siempre consideraría, su jefe, y la recién proclamada, por ella misma, Bruja de Quantico._

— _Yo esperaba que hiciera lo que ha hecho. – Hotch se limitaba a aguantar el tipo delante de Strauss mientras esta hablaba. - ¿Ha pensado a que departamento va a hacer la solicitud?_

 _Pero Strauss no se conformaba con sacar a Aaron de la Unidad, tenía que rebajarlo, hacerlo sentir como si fuera un cualquiera, recordándole que aún había una investigación que hacer que podía ponerlo fuera del F.B.I y que, de no ser así, como mucho podría aspirar a un equipo de delitos menores en el que la gran capacidad física y mental de Hotch se vería reducida a cuatro papeles y algún trabajo de campo sencillo._

 _No podía aguantar eso, no podía ver como reducían a un hombre como él a un mero muñeco. Eso hizo que interrumpiera la conversación y que, pese a tener claro que el mensaje era para Strauss, le hablara a Hotch._

— _Señor, he decidido renunciar a mi puesto en el F.B.I con efecto inmediato. – Pudo ver como Hotch estaba completamente descolocado con la noticia. – Voy a examinarme en el Servicio Exterior. Tengo contactos y posibilidad de acabar en el Departamento de Estado._

— _Prentiss, creo que es un error. – Opinó Aaron, haciendo gala de la nobleza que ella ya conocía._

 _Y ella creía también que era un error. Todo lo que estaba pasando lo era. No había nada ahí que no fuera un enorme y gravísimo error. Pero no pensaba quedarse en la UAC sin Hotch al mando._

— _Bueno, no intente disuadirme. García vio mi nombre en la lista y ya lo intentó. - Sonrió, intentando transmitirle a Aaron tranquilidad. – Y si ella no lo ha conseguido nadie puede hacerlo. – Eso era un mensaje cristalino para Strauss y supo que Hotch se había dado cuenta, no por menos era el mejor perfilador del F.B.I._

 _Antes de irse, no pudo evitar dejar claro su punto de vista._

— _Señor, me alegro de verle. – Miró a Strauss, desafiante. – El Equipo le necesita._

 _Se despidió de la jefa de sección, con el convencimiento absoluto de que había hecho lo correcto, aunque nunca podría decirle adiós a Aaron Hotchner._

.

.

En la actualidad…

APARTAMENTO DE EMILY PRENTISS

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch observaba como los de científica removían el apartamento de su ex-compañera buscando pistas y señalando pruebas. Sabía que era necesario, pero algo en su interior se removía ante el pensamiento de toda esa gente tocando las cosas personales de Emily.

Mientras tanto, él observaba cada paso que daban, escuchaba cada comentario que hacían y buscaba por su propia cuenta cualquier pista que pudiera ayudarle a saber quién se había llevado a la morena.

En esos momentos tenía ante él el portátil personal de Emily y sentía reparos en mirar. ¿Qué iba a encontrar? No lo sabía, pero tenía que admitir que cierta parte de él tenía miedo. No era un miedo irracional a encontrar algo relacionado con su secuestro, pues eso sería una suerte, sino miedo a encontrar algo relacionado con él, con ella…

Por otra parte, no quería ser hipócrita. Él había alejado a Emily siempre. Había desconfiado de ella, pese a que ella siempre se había mostrado como alguien en quién poder confiar.

Se había encerrado en sí mismo y no había contado con nadie de su Equipo a menos que hubiera sido estrictamente necesario, o impuesto por ellos. Sus problemas personales eran suyos. Sus cosas eran suyas… y ahora tenía que fisgonear en las de Emily. Eso no se sentía bien. Pero entonces recordó, como Emily, había sido la primera que había conseguido que él rompiera sus propias normas y empezara a compartir los detalles de su vida personal con ella a pesar de sus continuas negativas y rechazos…

.

.

 _6 años antes…_

 _F.B.I Unidad de Análisis de Conducta_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _Estoy al teléfono con la policía de Flagstaff, Arizona, toda la mañana. ¿Es verdad que permitieron que una universitaria perturbada se encontrase con un hombre al que consideraban un asesino en serie?_

 _Erin Strauss era como un sabueso y Hotch su nuevo hueso. Al menos así se sentía él._

— _No sabíamos quién era, solo que se iba a producir un encuentro._

— _¿Sabían? – La mujer no estaba dispuesta a dejarle pasar nada._

— _Yo, señora. Fue decisión mía._

 _Pese a que no había sido decisión suya, cargó con las culpas. Él era el líder de la Unidad._

 _Si era sincero consigo mismo, no había tenido toda su capacidad mental puesta en el caso. Había estado demasiado ocupado preocupándose por el tipo de víctima que atraía al SUDES y en las miradas que Nathan Tabs había dedicado a Prentiss durante el interrogatorio._

 _No podía negar que la culpa de todo, al fin y al cabo, había sido suya. Debería haber puesto los cinco sentidos en lo que pasaba y no solo en si su subordinada podía correr algún riesgo, pero saber que uno de sus compañeros podía estar en el punto de mira lo desequilibraba._

— _Y ahora, esa estudiante está muerta._

 _Y él lo sabía de sobras. Había visto como la chica moría ante él sin que pudiera evitarlo. La culpabilidad era algo que conocía bien._

— _Ella se suicidó, sí… Después de matar al sospechoso._

— _¿Cómo permitieron que eso pasara?_

 _Dudó. Dudó debido a su culpabilidad, debido a que ni él mismo sabía cómo había podido terminar todo tan mal._

— _No era ese el resultado que esperábamos._

 _El resultado de esa reunión había sido un mazazo para la carrera de Hotch y para su orgullo propio._

 _Quince días de inhabilitación y en su casa, su mujer, parecía alegrarse._

 _Aaron era consciente de que su trabajo le dejaba poco tiempo para la vida familiar, pero siempre que estaba en casa intentaba ser el mejor marido y el mejor padre. Intentaba equiparar las cosas, ser bueno para todos, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para Haley._

— _Oye, mira, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Nos merecemos tener una vida normal. – Le había dicho su esposa, y él, pese a sentirse en cierto modo dolido, solo atinó a dedicarle palabras cariñosas._

 _Había muchas posibilidades de que perdiera su placa definitivamente y además a su mujer, si decidía seguir en la UAC. Pedir un traslado, parecía ser la opción más sensata._

 _Se sentía orgulloso de su Equipo, de su familia. Morgan fue el primero en hacerle ver su punto de vista, pero la que más le sorprendió fue Prentiss. ¿Dimitir con efecto inmediato?_

 _Emily había trabajado muy duro para ganarse un sitio entre los miembros de la UAC. No dudó ni un solo segundo en que la culpable de esa dimisión era la misma que había conseguido que el pidiera un traslado._

 _García, que además de ser la mejor en su trabajo, era una de las mejores amigas que un ser humano podía tener, no estaba de acuerdo ni con la dimisión de Prentiss, que se había convertido en una gran hermana para ella, ni con el traslado del propio Hotch. Así se lo hizo saber, con toda la picardía de la que presumía, dejando un informe del caso que el Equipo había ido a resolver a Milwaukee para que Aaron mordiera el anzuelo._

 _Y lo había hecho… Había mordido el anzuelo. Estaba en su casa, investigando desde su portátil cosas sobre el caso cuando su mujer bajó las escaleras._

— _¿Esto no se había acabado ya?_

 _El enfado de Haley era palpable y él no tenía ganas de discutir. Ya tenía suficiente. - Es solo curiosidad – Le aclaró._

 _El teléfono interrumpió la conversación y cuando lo descolgó nadie contestó, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Hotch sintiera que su pecho se apretaba como un puño, sino que seguidamente, sonó el móvil de Haley._

— _¿Qué te dijo la jefa de sección?_

 _Si ese hecho no era bastante, el cambio de tema de su esposa y el que ignorara la llamada del móvil le dejó muy clara a Aaron la situación._

 _Su mujer lo engañaba con otro._

 _Le mantuvo la mirada hasta que ella lo instó a contestar._

 _Hubiera querido gritar. Hubiera querido discutir, pero no se sentía con fuerzas._

— _Sugirió, qué si quería, podía trasladarme a un departamento de delitos menores. – Contestó con voz baja y calmada._

— _¿Y tendrías que viajar?_

 _A riesgo de fastidiarle las visitas extraconyugales a su esposa…_

— _No, trabajaría de nueve a cinco. – Le costaba hasta mirarla._

— _Pues la decisión es fácil._

 _Y tras hacerle elegir entre ella y su trabajo, después de dejar claro que no era el único en su vida, se marchó._

 _Podría haber corrido tras su mujer, podría haber intentado aclarar las cosas. Quizá no lo engañaba, quizá todo era producto de su imaginación, una pesadilla, pero no podía engañarse. Era perfilador. Su matrimonio estaba llegando a su fin, pero aún podía ser útil para su Equipo._

 _Llamó a Morgan y le dio pistas sobre el SUDES. Seguramente era alguien que se dedicaba a la enseñanza y quería estar informado sobre el progreso de la Unidad en sus investigaciones, al fin y al cabo, aún era, a efectos prácticos, el líder de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta._

 _Morgan cumplió, pese a que sabía que Hotch estaba entre la espada y la pared, lo llamó. Gideon no había aparecido a trabajar y no había noticias de él, con su petición de traslado y la dimisión de Prentiss, solo estaban trabajando cuatro agentes en el caso y no daban abasto._

 _García se había ocupado de que ni su traslado ni la dimisión de Prentiss entraran en el sistema y, legalmente, estaban incumpliendo con su deber por no estar allí._

 _Le hubiera gustado marcharse sin discutir con Haley, pero de nuevo, nada salía como quería que saliera y la discusión había sido inevitable._

 _El siguiente encuentro fue con Prentiss. Se presentó en su apartamento._

— _¿Puedo pasar?_

 _Emily le cedió el paso y Hotch no dudó en entrar a grandes y seguras zancadas, seguido por Prentiss hasta la cocina, dónde le explicó que los necesitaban en el caso._

— _Lo siento, yo no puedo._

 _La negativa rápida de Emily hizo que se la quedara mirando unos segundos antes de decidir que tenía que tomar otra estrategia. Conocía a Prentiss, dudaba mucho que dijera no tan fácilmente._

— _Bien, entonces perdona._

 _Hizo ademán de marcharse, cuando ella lo detuvo. - Espera, espera, oye - Hubiera sonreído por su acierto de haberse sentido con ganas de hacerlo. - ¿Para qué has venido?_

— _Te lo he dicho. – Aunque había algo más… - ¿Strauss te preguntó si había algo que me perjudicara?_

 _Podía ver que el tema ponía nerviosa a la pelinegra y eso terminó de confirmar sus sospechas._

— _Te puso en nuestro Equipo y esperaba algo a cambio, y tú, has tenido el mérito de dimitir antes que traicionar a un compañero._

— _Ya sabes que odio la política._

 _Sí, él sabía que Emily odiaba la política. Lo había descubierto después de un encontronazo con ella, pero seguía teniendo mucho mérito lo que había hecho. El Equipo la necesitaba, él la necesitaba. Necesitaba sinceridad y lealtad en su vida._

— _Ven a Milwaukee – intentó de nuevo – Te propongo un trato. Si no tienes preparada la maleta yo…no te molestaré más. Si la tienes, sube a ese avión conmigo. Solo este caso._

 _Hotch sabía de sobras que Emily siempre tenía la maleta preparada._

— _Ya he entregado mi placa y mi arma. – Se excusó, pero para Hotch, eso no era suficiente._

— _Solo son cosas._

 _Cosas que no podían evitar que Emily subiera con él a ese avión rumbo a Milwaukee._

 _El camino hacia el aeropuerto lo pasaron hablando de los detalles del caso y de lo que Aaron había averiguado sobre el SUDES._

 _Cuando llegaron al avión, todo lo que tenían que aclarar referente al caso lo habían aclarado. Ambos miraban por la ventanilla como se alejaban rápidamente de Quantico, envueltos en un silencio un tanto violento._

 _Había una hora, o como diría Reid si estuviera ahí, 68.3 minutos hasta llegar a su destino y Hotch sentía que tenía que decir algo. Emily había estado dispuesta a abandonar sus sueños por lealtad, pero eso no era lo que hacía que Aaron estuviera planteándose que podía hablar con ella, sino el hecho de que Prentiss se había ido ganando día a día su confianza y eso, no era tarea fácil. Él no se lo había puesto fácil._

— _Haley me engaña._

 _Pudo ver el efecto de sus palabras cuando Emily abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir. Quizá no había sido muy delicado tratando el tema. ¿Hubiera tenido que suavizarlo?_

— _Yo… - Se notaba que la morena se había quedado sin palabras. – no se… ¿Estás bien?_

 _No, no lo estaba. A esas alturas no merecía la pena ocultarlo. No a Prentiss._

— _La comprendo. Nunca estoy en casa. Este trabajo… - negó con la cabeza. Quería enfadarse con su mujer, odiarla, pero no podía._

— _No, Hotch. – La rotunda respuesta hizo que Aaron clavara sus ojos en los de su subordinada. – Eres un héroe. – Hotch hizo una mueca, eso era justo lo que Haley le había dicho en su última discusión antes de irse, que iba de héroe. – Si ella no es capaz de ver al gran hombre que tiene a su lado es que no te merece. Cualquier mujer sería afortunada de tener un marido como tú. Si sentía que no podía aguantar la situación debería habértelo dicho. Te engaña. Tú no eres el culpable, es ella._

 _No sabía en qué momento la mano de Emily había acabado sobre la suya y no sabía en qué momento él había aceptado ese contacto hasta tal punto que la apretaba con fuerza._

 _Se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos, ambos sin decir nada. Emily parecía sincera y segura._

 _De alguna manera él había pensado eso mismo. Qué no era el culpable, que Haley podría haber intentado hablar con él antes que engañarlo, pero había necesitado esas palabras de Prentiss para caer en el total convencimiento de ello._

— _Gracias._

 _Pudo ver un atisbo de sonrojo en la cara de la morena antes de que le soltara la mano con rapidez y volviera a su cómoda posición, reclinada sobre el asiento del avión._

 _El resto del viaje transcurrió en un cómodo silencio entre miradas furtivas de ambos. Cuando aterrizaron, fueron derechos a la oficina de policía a reunirse con el resto del equipo y ponerse al día._

 _Strauss estaba allí, estorbando más que ayudando y su amenaza velada no consiguió que ni Emily ni él desistieran de su empeño de estar allí. Más aún, Hotch tomó el mando como hubiera hecho antes con cualquier otro caso._

 _Tenían una nueva víctima. La enfermera del colegio dónde iba el hijo del SUDES había llevado el chico a casa y este la había secuestrado. Si entraban, podían poner nervioso al hombre y lograr que mataran a la chica, si no lo hacían, el hombre podía matarla de igual manera._

— _Dejadme entrar sola. – Hotch miró a Emily ante esa petición, dudando. – El chico está solo en el salón. Abrirá la puerta._

— _No. – Fue la orden rotunda de Strauss._

 _Emily intentó convencerla, pero Erin Strauss no era una mujer razonable._

— _En teoría ni siquiera está en el F.B.I._

 _Ese golpe bajo de Strauss fue lo que Hotch necesitó para tomar la decisión._

— _Todavía mejor. – Afirmó rotundo. – Le dio su móvil a Prentiss para que avisara si tenía problemas mientras Morgan le cedía su arma. Ese era su Equipo. Esos eran ellos. Erin Strauss no tenía autoridad en su división sobre el terreno. ¿Qué podía hacerles? ¿Echarlos? Eso no era nada nuevo._

 _Lograron atrapar al SUDES y salvar a la mujer con vida. Emily había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y estaba sentada en la parte trasera de la ambulancia mientras atendían su herida cuando Hotch se aceró a ella._

— _¿Cómo estás?_

— _Viviré. ¿No es raro que me alegre de volver? – Emily lo miró y de algún modo supo que le estaba pidiendo que ambos volvieran._

— _Me aseguraré de que sea oficial._

 _Cuando Strauss se acercó a él para hacerle saber que no estaba de acuerdo con el modo en que habían actuado y que ninguno de ellos lograría nunca ascender en el F.B.I, Hotch lo tuvo aún más claro._

— _No es un motivo para abandonar la Unidad._

 _Al llegar a Quantico, Hotch se dio cuenta de que no había podido mantenerlo todo. Haley se había ido, y dolía. Gideon se había marchado para siempre, abandonando al Equipo, pero sentía que, en ese día, no todo había sido malo._

 _Aaron y Emily Prentiss, estaban de regreso en la UAC, y una nueva y fuerte relación se formaba entre ellos._

.

.

En la actualidad…

APARTAMENTO DE EMILY PRENTISS

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo. Si solo no la hubiera ido buscar ese día… Todo lo que había pasado a partir de ahí había sido culpa suya y solo suya.

Si Emily moría, el único culpable sería él. No podía permitirlo, tenía que encontrarla, como fuera. Con ese pensamiento encendió el portátil y esbozó una triste sonrisa al comprobar que había sido realmente fácil averiguar la contraseña de Emily, tan fácil como escribir su propio apodo: "Hotch".

— Esperen, no pueden pasar.

— Mi placa no dice lo mismo jovencito, apártate.

Hotch se giró de golpe al escuchar la voz de David en el salón y fue a su encuentro. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con el Equipo al completo allí. Únicamente faltaba García, y estaba seguro que era porque se había quedado en la oficina por si necesitaban a sus dedos y a su Linux para encontrar a Emily.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Estaba realmente cabreado. Habían dejado de investigar el caso.

— Lo mismo que tú. Emily es nuestra amiga. – Morgan se acercó un paso a Hotch, dispuesto a pelear si era necesario. Respetaba a su jefe, pero en eso no pensaba ceder. – No vamos a abandonar el caso, pero si tenemos que trabajar en dos casos a la vez, lo haremos hasta que consigamos solucionar ambos.

Hotch miró desafiante a Morgan y seguidamente a Rossi por haber incumplido su orden, pero entendía la postura de sus compañeros. Discutir no los llevaría a ningún lado, así que lo mejor era que se repartieran la faena.

— Está bien. Morgan, tú y JJ os podéis quedar aquí. Rossi y Reid, volved y seguid investigando el otro caso, quedan pocos días para que vuelva a matar y no podemos permitirlo. Id informándome.

Se volvió sin decir nada más hacia la habitación de Emily, dónde había dejado el portátil. Morgan y JJ lo siguieron.

— ¿Eso no deberíamos enviárselo a García?

Aaron fulminó con la mirada a Morgan, que dio, instintivamente, un paso atrás.

— Puedo hacerlo yo.

— Pero si tú no entiendes de ordenadores y…

— He dicho que puedo hacerlo yo, Morgan. Si quieres ayudar empieza a buscar pistas por el resto del apartamento.

JJ observó la escena patidifusa. Entendía que estaban todos nerviosos por lo que pudiera estar pasándole a Emily, pero esa actitud de Hotch la había visto únicamente en una ocasión: cuando La Parca de Boston amenazaba las vidas de Jack y Haley.

Apartó a Morgan de Hotch antes de que se pusieran a discutir de nuevo y mientras Morgan se iba hacia la cocina con uno de los científicos ella entró al baño.

Había un armario abierto y algunas cosas sobre el lavamanos. Al parecer estaba haciendo el neceser cuando fue secuestrada. Observó todo con minuciosidad. Uno de los CSI estaba mirando en la pequeña papelera al lado del váter y algo que sacó de allí llamó su atención. Se acercó rápido y le quitó el pequeño objeto al joven científico.

Morgan estaba arrodillado junto al científico que pasaba un palillo sobre el líquido vertido en el suelo de la cocina cuando escuchó como JJ gritaba. Corrió hacia el baño y entró casi tropezándose con su jefe.

— ¿Qué pasa? - Exclamó.

— JJ, ¿Qué ocurre?

Hotch se acercó a ella y JJ alzó en su mano una especie de termómetro.

— Emily está embarazada.

— No fastidies… - Ese había sido Morgan, porque Aaron Hotchner se acababa de marear y no podía hablar.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

La parte de los recuerdos de Emily y Hotch tienen partes de los capítulos 2x20, 2x22, 2x23, 3x01 y 3x02.

Ese último capítulo, el 3x02, en mi opinión es uno de los más importantes. Marca un antes y un después en las relaciones de todos los miembros de la UAC.

Pierden a Gideon, Strauss empieza a comprender que luchar contra Hotch es luchar contra todo el Equipo y muy a su pesar, empieza a ver en él al hombre que ven los demás. Emily y Hotch tienen un momento especial, en el que con pocas palabras se dicen mucho. Se empieza a formar la familia, la real, la verdadera.

El momento final del capítulo es esclarecedor. García ordenando la oficina, tal y como ha ordenado la vida del resto del Equipo con su ayuda. Emily llegando a casa sola, pensativa, llena de sentimientos. Hotch llegando a casa, encontrándose solo, sin mujer, pero no deshecho. Strauss sentándose en su oficina, agotada mentalmente, sabiéndose perdedora. Reid buscando a Gideon y recibiendo la noticia de que no volverían a verlo y Gideon empezando una nueva vida fuera del F.B.I.

La canción que envuelve todas esas imágenes finales, es tan adecuada… Se llama Broken, de Lifehouse. Si a alguien le queda alguna duda de todo lo que significa el capítulo de esta serie para los miembros de la UAC solo hace falta escuchar la canción escogida (que no es al azar) y que dice lo siguiente:

Yo todavía sigo esperando, aunque aún tengo mis dudas. Estoy terriblemente herido… como tú ya lo has averiguado.

Las cerraduras rotas fueron una advertencia que obtuviste del interior de mi cabeza.

Intenté ser mejor, siendo cuidadoso, en cambio ahora soy un libro abierto.

Y aún sigo viendo tu reflejo dentro de mis ojos, que están buscando un propósito… Aún están buscando la vida.

Me estoy derrumbando, apenas respiro, con un corazón roto que sigue latiendo.

En el dolor está el alivio.

En tu nombre encontré un significado. Así que me estoy aferrando, estoy aferrado, aún sigo aferrado, apenas estoy aferrado a ti…

Estoy aferrado a otro día solo para ver que arrojarás en mi camino.

Y estoy aferrado a las palabras que dices. Tu dijiste que yo estaría… que estaría bien.

Las luces rotas en la autopista me dejan aquí solo. Tal vez ahora perdí mi camino, pero no he olvidado el camino a casa.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que hayáis podido sentir lo que yo siento cuando lo veo y que me dejéis saber vuestra opinión con un **Review** que se tarda un segundo en escribir y que me hará muchísima ilusión.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews, que en este capítulo han sido bastantes y estoy alucinada.

Gracias a **Lica** , **Elissa Mndz** , **A. Nathaniel** y **Ana-List** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Guest(1):** Thanks for comment! I love having reviews of people who speak another language. I hope you read this chapter and you like it enough to continue writing your opinion. And… your name is…?

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Muchísimas gracias primero por tu fidelidad y segundo por tu comentario porque me encanta saber que lo que hago gusta. Espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque no tiene tantos recuerdos como el anterior, ya que se centra más en Hotch y sus sentimientos.

 **Guest(2):** ¿De la risa? Eso me deja intrigada. ¿Por el mareo de Hotch o por el no fastidies de Morgan? Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Y… ¿tu nombre es…?

 **lupita trujillo:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me animas mucho, esa es la verdad. Tus comentarios siempre me plantan una sonrisa en la cara. Los del resto también, pero eso de que soy grande… me lo haces creer. Espero que te guste la continuación.

Y sin más dilación…

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4 – Deseos**

En la actualidad…

APARTAMENTO DE EMILY PRENTISS

WASHINGTON D.C

— ¿Hotch?

Aaron alzó la vista del test de embarazo hacia la cara preocupada de Morgan y lo vio hablar, pero casi ni sentía lo que decía. No podía dejar de pensar en que Emily estaba embarazada.

— No puedo creer que no me contara nada de esto.

JJ estaba realmente afectada. Todos lo estaban, pero entendía a la rubia. Consideraba a Emily una de sus mejores amigas y un embarazo era algo lo suficientemente importante como para contárselo a una amiga. Pero era Emily… Con ella nunca se podía saber cómo iba a actuar, y por otra parte, el que sus compañeros no supieran que habían mantenido una relación durante bastante tiempo, dificultaba que pudiera explicarles la situación.

— Cada vez que tenemos que rescatarla descubrimos algo que no sabíamos de ella.

El rencor de Morgan era evidente y justificado también, pero en esos momentos a Aaron no le importaba si Morgan estaba enfadado, si JJ estaba dolida, o si se hundía la tierra bajo sus pies. Lo único que le importaba era Emily.

Normalmente él era un ser racional y tranquilo. Observaba, pensaba y actuaba. Siempre en ese orden. Esa era su postura ante la vida, su modo de proceder, pero con Emily no lo había hecho. Con ella había actuado, pensado y aunque la había observado, no parecía haber tenido en cuenta las señales que le indicaban que tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que fuera tarde, ya que no podía ofrecerle todo lo que ella quería.

Él sabía que Emily deseaba ser madre. Lo sabía desde poco tiempo después que ingresara en la Unidad…

.

.

 _6 años antes…_

 _CHERRY CREEK_

 _DENVER_

 _Habían sido llamados por un caso en el que había muerto una familia. El padre, la madre, y sus dos hijos habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Al llegar a Cherry Creek, fueron avisados de un nuevo crimen. Esta vez, había una superviviente. Carrie Ortiz, la hija mayor, había tenido suerte. Uno de los SUDES había mostrado cierto cariño por la víctima y eso le había salvado la vida._

 _Gracias a Carrie tenían pruebas suficientes para investigar a fondo a un chico latino que había pasado su infancia en un orfanato y tenía acceso a pequeñas mascotas y Pentobarbital, sustancia con la que había matado a los niños de las familias, pero con la que no había logrado asesinar a Carrie._

— _Parece una chica fuerte._

 _Emily y Hotch buscaban al encargado de la perrera donde trabajaba Ervin Robles, el sospechoso. Desde que habían tenido la conversación sobre su esposa en el avión, se sentía más relajado en presencia de Prentiss y tenía que admitir que le gustaba trabajar con ella. Habían dejado a Reid vigilando la entrada mientras ellos intentaban encontrar al SUDES._

— _Lo es. Pero se culpa por la muerte de sus padres._

— _No me sorprende. – Pudo sentir la mirada de la morena fija en él mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo lleno de jaulas con perros y gatos. – Imagina despertar y ver a todos aquellos a los que quieres muertos. El ser humano tiene una facilidad asombrosa para culparse por no poder evitar lo inevitable._

 _En ese momento, un perro saltó y golpeó una de las jaulas próximas a Emily mientras ladraba, enfadado, intentando atacar. Hotch apartó a la morena a tiempo mientras a ella casi le daba un ataque al corazón._

— _Perro… - Aaron la cortó a tiempo antes de que soltara una grosería._

— _Allí hay un empleado. Vamos a preguntar, ¿o prefieres tirarle un zapato al perro?_

— _Pensaba más bien en pegarle un tiro._

 _Emily le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa un tanto avergonzada antes de que Hotch la soltara y fueran a hablar con el personal de la perrera._

 _Descubrieron que Ervin únicamente trabajaba en fines de semana, cobraba por talón y era el encargado de la eutanasia de los animales, que se llevaba a cabo con Pentobarbital Sódico. Al parecer el día de antes había ido a verle otro chico con el que había tenido una fuerte discusión y que encajaba perfectamente con el segundo SUDES que les había descrito Carrie._

 _Habían buscado en el apartamento de Ervin y no habían encontrado nada, así que solo les quedaba mirar en casa de los padres de acogida. Y esa fue la clave._

 _Descubrieron que el segundo SUDES se llamaba Gary y que el detonante para que cometieran todos esos asesinatos era la propia madre de acogida, la cual los había maltratado cuando solo eran unos niños. La confirmación de ello la tuvieron cuando detuvieron a Ervin y lo interrogaron, aunque necesitaron ponerlo ante Carrie para que hablara, ya que esta le recordaba a la hermana de la que lo habían separado de pequeño._

 _Habían logrado detener con facilidad, con demasiada facilidad a Gary, y Morgan había peleado con Servicios Sociales para que Tyler, el niño que actualmente vivía en la misma casa de acogida en la que se habían criado Ervin y Gary y otra pequeña no tuvieran que volver allí, pero les había resultado imposible evitarlo._

 _Emily y Morgan se habían despedido de los pequeños justo antes de que recibieran la noticia de que Gary le había dado un arma a Tyler. El pequeño no había sido capaz de disparar a su madre de acogida, pero eso sirvió para que pudieran sacarlos de ese horrible lugar._

 _El caso se había saldado con tres familias masacradas, una adolescente huérfana y dos niños que seguramente necesitarían terapia durante mucho tiempo, y todo por culpa de unos malos padres de acogida._

— _Puedo llevármela._

 _Alzó la mirada hacia Prentiss mientras recogía los documentos del caso, sin entender muy bien qué quería decir. - ¿Cómo?_

— _A Carrie, a Columbia._

— _¿Para que viva contigo? – Ante la afirmación de la morena, tuvo que preguntar. - ¿Y por qué harías eso?_

— _Tengo espacio, y dinero. Ella es inteligente. Dentro de dos años irá a la universidad._

 _Vio cómo intentaba no mirarlo mientras le explicaba sus planes. – Prentiss. - Su forma de actuar le decía que no se trataba de dinero, ni de espacio. Había algo más profundo en el anhelo de llevarse a Carrie a vivir con ella. Ese caso la había afectado realmente. – Esto es un trabajo, y necesito saber que puedes ser objetiva._

— _Yo necesito saber que soy humana._

 _Algo que no necesitaba recordarle. Él sabía bien que era humana, todos ellos lo eran. Él mismo se había sentido sobrepasado con algún caso, pero al final del día, tenían que dejar los casos, y a todas las víctimas atrás._

— _JJ ha hablado con la familia de los Ángeles y vienen a por ella._

 _Pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de Emily, auténtica y dolorosa decepción. Los casos con niños siempre eran los más complicados. Eso le hizo pensar en Jack, y lo llamó mientras despegaban de vuelta a Quantico. Cuando colgó no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre JJ y Prentiss._

— _Pero es una buena idea._

— _¿El qué? – Emily fruncía el ceño sin entender._

— _Que tengas hijos. – Le aclaró JJ. – Yo te veo._

— _Sí._

 _Fue la escueta respuesta de la morena, pero su sonrisa y la discusión que habían mantenido anteriormente, le dijeron a Aaron que Emily Prentiss deseaba por encima de todas las cosas ser madre._

En la actualidad…

APARTAMENTO DE EMILY PRENTISS

WASHINGTON D.C

— ¿Qué yo estoy siendo irracional? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que todo lo que le pasa es porque siempre nos oculta cosas?

Morgan mantenía una acalorada discusión con JJ que, pese a sentirse dolida, se negaba a dejar que eso afectara a su juicio y al cariño que albergaba por Emily.

— Es su vida Derek, a mí también me duele que no me lo contara. No puedo dejar de preguntarme el por qué no lo hizo, pero la verdad es, que no estamos obligados a contarnos todo lo que nos pasa. No somos quienes para juzgar a nadie.

— Tu seguro que no. Si no llega a ser por Will nos enteramos de tu embarazo el día del parto.

Hotch se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, agotado. No era el momento de ponerse a discutir entre ellos.

— Basta. – Ordenó, y tanto Morgan como JJ cesaron su conversación para mirarlo y no volvieron a discutir más mientras seguían buscando pistas por todo el apartamento.

.

.

SALA DE REUNIONES ( _F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta )_

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch fue puesto al día sobre todo lo referente al caso de las amputaciones por Reid y cuando terminó se fue a su despacho. Morgan hizo lo mismo tras explicar a todos la noticia sobre el embarazo de Emily y García guardaba un inusual y triste silencio mientras JJ, Reid y Rossi intentaban encontrar alguna explicación posible.

— La vi hace tres días y no me dijo nada.

David, que se sentía orgulloso de ser un experto en averiguar los secretos de los demás, en ese momento se sentía devastado por no haberse percatado de la situación.

— Se supone que somos perfiladores, nos tendríamos que haber dado cuenta de que pasaba algo en cuanto decidió marcharse de golpe a Londres.

JJ pensaba en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Reid. Era cierto, eran perfiladores, pero Emily había pasado hacía poco por lo de Doyle y era complicado saber cómo lo estaba llevando. Pese a que todos se querían, se consideraban familia y se protegían, ella era la primera en admitir que se ocultaban muchos secretos entre ellos.

— Morgan está enfadado. Pasó mucho tiempo con Emily después de lo de Doyle. La ayudó incluso a buscar casa antes de que decidiera marcharse.

— Es Derek, estará más enfadado consigo mismo por no haber averiguado antes que estaba embarazada y de quién, que con Emily por ocultarlo. - Aseguró Reid.

— Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. - Concluyó Rossi.

JJ sabía que así era. Pese a la discusión que habían mantenido en el apartamento de su amiga, entendía a Morgan, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su forma de actuar. Al que no había terminado de entender era a Hotch. No había pronunciado palabra, excepto para callarlos, desde que se había enterado de lo del embarazo.

— Hotch ha estado muy callado. - Esa declaración llamó enormemente la atención de David Rossi.

.

.

DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER ( _F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta )_

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza pese al dolor infernal que sentía en las sienes. La única cosa que habían encontrado fuera de lo común en el apartamento de Emily era el test de embarazo a parte de las señales de pelea en la cocina y el salón, pero nada más. No había ni rastro de la morena. Los vecinos no habían escuchado nada y nadie había visto a ningún extraño por la zona.

Aaron llevaba los suficientes años en ese trabajo como para saber que había veces en que un caso simplemente se estancaba y jamás se lograba encontrar al SUDES y salvar a las víctimas. Que uno de esos casos pudiera ser precisamente el de Emily no era algo que pudiera aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y luego estaba el tema del embarazo. Al principio había dudado que pudiera haberla dejado embarazada él, pero tras pensarlo con detenimiento no le cabía la menor duda.

Emily podía ser impulsiva y no era un secreto que ocultaba más cosas que una pirámide egipcia, pero él sabía de sobras que no había estado con nadie más que con él, al menos durante el último año.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que abandonara sus pensamientos.

— Pasa.

David entró con una botella de whisky bajo el brazo y un par de vasos en las manos.

Hotch observó cómo se sentaba en su sofá en silencio y alzó una ceja, esperando, pero al ver que su amigo no decía nada, se levantó de su sitio ante el escritorio y se acercó a Rossi, que le ofreció un vaso lleno antes de darle un sorbo al suyo mientras él tomaba asiento.

— ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó el mayor, observándolo como si de un interrogatorio se tratase.

— Como todos, supongo.

Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a esos momentos a solas con Rossi. Ambos solían hablar abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos cuando el trabajo y las obligaciones lo permitían. Le había contado a David como se sentía con el tema de Haley, le contaba continuamente los problemas que tenía con Jack o las alegrías que le causaba su hijo. Hablaban sobre el problema con Strauss y no tenían dificultad en sincerarse cuando un caso les afectaba, pero jamás había hablado con él sobre lo que sentía por Emily, mucho menos de la relación que había mantenido con su subordinada.

Removió el whisky en el vaso y le dio un pequeño trago. Pudo ver de reojo como de mientras, los engranajes de la mente de Rossi empezaban a moverse y a encajar los unos con los otros.

— JJ dice que el ordenador de Prentiss podría contener alguna pista. ¿Encontraste algo?

Aaron apoyó el vaso sobre su muslo y miró a Rossi a los ojos. Sabía que había actuado de forma impulsiva, algo impropio de él, cuando había retado a Morgan con el tema del portátil de Emily. JJ era una buena perfiladora. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso de ella o maldecirla en ese momento.

— ¿Qué más te ha contado JJ?

— Al parecer no ha habido mucho más que contar. ¿O me equivoco?

David Rossi y su astucia. Aaron se encontraba en una encrucijada. Él siempre había intentado hacer las cosas en función a sus creencias y a lo que era mejor para los demás. Había escogido salvar vidas por encima de su matrimonio, se había negado a aceptar un trato de un asesino y perdido a la madre de su hijo por ello y por último se había negado a aceptar la relación con Emily porque no estaba bien, porque eran compañeros de trabajo, porque él era su jefe, y ahora estaba en peligro, si es que no estaba muerta ya, aunque en eso no quería ni pesar.

— Es… - intentó encontrar la palabra adecuada - complicado.

— En ese caso quizá quieras esperar a contarlo cuando encontremos el cadáver de Emily.

Hotch observó como Rossi se levantaba, haciendo gala de ese dramatismo que él conocía de sobras, y se dirigía a la puerta de salida. Dramático o no, como de costumbre, tenía razón. Había estado más de una década al servicio del F.B.I, había salvado incontables vidas, pero había perdido a demasiados seres queridos. No podía permitirse perder a Emily también.

— Seguramente esté embarazada de dos meses.

David cerró la puerta, que ya había abierto, y se giró a mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo dejaste que te convenciera para que salieras con Beth?

Aaron negó con la cabeza. Había empezado a salir con Beth tras aclarar con Emily que no podían continuar con su relación. Hacía justo dos meses de esa conversación que los alejó por completo. El dolor en las sienes empezaba a resultarle insoportable.

— Necesitaba olvidarla, Dave.

David se sentó despacio frente a Hotch y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

— Lo que necesitabas era ser feliz, Aaron. ¿De qué sirve lo que hacemos si no podemos ser felices?

Era curioso, porque esa pregunta se la había hecho él en más de una ocasión. Dejó escapar el aire por la boca despacio y una pequeña parte de él se sintió mejor, al no tener que cargar solo con el peso de ocultar su gran y largo desliz.

Una de las cosas más importantes para lograr encontrar a una víctima era seguir los pasos de la misma, tiempo antes de su desaparición. Hotch lo sabía de sobras, era algo a lo que recurría continuamente y en la mayoría de los casos daba sus frutos. Se levantó, dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de haber estado con Prentiss y haberlo ocultado.

— Os lo contaré todo. Tenemos que encontrarla.

David le dedicó una sonrisa, imitándolo. - ¿Así que las noches que os quedabais hasta tan tarde…? - Susurró mientras salían de su despacho.

Aaron apretó el paso, dejándolo atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza. Con lo de contar todo no se refería a detalles íntimos.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Ya sé que este capítulo ha tenido pocos recuerdos en comparación con el anterior y que no se ha visto nada del caso de las amputaciones (qué es el mismo que el de Emily, pero ellos aún no lo saben), pero me parecía importante ahondar en los sentimientos de Hotch. Dado que el secuestro de Emily tiene que ver con él, y él es quién ha estado con ella durante bastante tiempo sin que los demás lo sepan, es el único que puede ayudar con el caso realmente.

Como podéis ver también, he dejado descansar un poco a Emily de tanto sufrimiento, pero en el siguiente capítulo la veremos interactuar más con el SUDES.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Realista? ¿No realista? Es complicado arañar los sentimientos del duro e inexpresivo jefe de la UAC. Espero no haberme excedido.

¿Creéis que los demás se tomaran tan bien el secreto de Hotch como Rossi? ¿Superará Morgan no solo no haberse enterado del embarazo de Prentiss sino de su relación con Hotch también? ¿Terminará Hotch cediendo al empeño de Rossi por saber intimidades?

Si tenéis la respuesta o si queréis alegrarme la existencia, abajo hay una pequeña y blanca caja que me hará llegar vuestras buenas nuevas.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchísimas grácias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews. Sigo alucinada de la buena aceptación que está teniendo este fic y eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, porque cuando me llega un comentario vuestro, os lo digo de verdad, me entra un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que no lo puedo remediar.

Gracias a **oniao33** , **A. Nathaniel** , **Lica** y **Ana-List** a las cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **lupita trujillo:** El secreto no dejará indiferente a nadie, ni siquiera a David, aunque ya sepa algo del tema, porque una cosa es saber que ha habido algo y otra muy distinta saber todo cuanto ha habido, que ha sido bastante y durante el fic se irá viendo, así que tu idea de que estén sentados me parece perfecta, aunque creo que no querrán sentarse más de uno y más de dos. Espero que este capítulo te guste y muchas, pero que muchas gracias por ser tan fiel y dejarme siempre tu granito de arena el cual me hace siempre sonreír.

 **ConstanzaMC:** Jajajaja, ¡qué alegría me das! Si algo hay importante en esta vida es no dejar indiferentes a los demás. La reacción del equipo, como le he dicho a lupita, será variada, pero no va a ser un camino de rosas para nadie. Demasiados secretos conllevan demasiados reproches. Muchas gracias por estar aquí y darme tu opinión en cada capítulo, solo por ello merece la pena escribir.

 **Morgana:** Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y, sobre todo, por leer. Espero que sigas al tanto de la historia y que me dejes saber tu opinión, pues de las opiniones mejoramos, sacamos ideas y en especial, nos llenamos de alegría y ganas para seguir escribiendo.

Y sin más dilación…

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5 – Confesiones**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba retenida. ¿Horas? ¿Días? Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía hambre y sed. Ella sabía de sobras que no tenía que fiarse del SUDES, pero, por otra parte, pensándolo fríamente, ¿para qué iba a querer envenenarla con comida cuando podía matarla con sus propias manos? Estaba atada y no suponía un peligro. Pero sucumbir a las exigencias de su cuerpo suponía tener que pedirle a ese sujeto que le diera de comer. Su mente perfiladora podía ver que eso era una muestra de debilidad ante un ser que lo único que quería era disfrutar con su sufrimiento.

Mirando la bandeja de comida ante ella se le hacía difícil llegar a una conclusión clara. Emily era cabezota por naturaleza, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, pero también era racional en momentos en los que la vida de alguien, que no fuera ella, pudiera peligrar, y ese era uno de esos momentos, porque Emily no estaba sola ante ese sujeto, sino que tenía a alguien, o más bien a algo, a lo que proteger.

Tras tomar una decisión, esperó a que el SUDES se presentara ante ella. Si estaba o no en la finca, ella no lo tenía claro, pero tardó horas en ir a verla. Ante su aparición, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y tuvo que contener de nuevo las náuseas. El olor de ese hombre le revolvía las tripas. Era como si en su interior el pequeño Hotchner se revelara y eso la hizo sonreír sin poder remediarlo. La sed le estaba afectando, porque ese pequeño no podía medir más que una judía y en cambio ella ya estaba intentando perfilar su carácter.

— Veo que tiene ganas de sonreír, Agente.

Aunque la oscuridad de la habitación apenas le permitía ver el rostro del SUDES, su voz parecía joven, grave. Tenía un marcado acento sureño y por la forma en que utilizaba la fonética se notaba que había recibido buena educación. Seguramente sería de la propia Virginia.

— Tengo sed. – Admitió, aunque intentando no sonar desesperada.

Había estado secuestrada más de una vez y se conocía el manual del F.B.I para esas situaciones como la palma de su mano. Lo último que debía hacer era mostrar miedo o angustia, en especial cuando se escondía algo como un embarazo, por ejemplo. Lo segundo era intentar ganarse la simpatía del SUDES.

Observó como el hombre, despacio y sin prisas se sentaba ante ella. Pudo apreciar que llevaba puestos unos pantalones de color oscuro, de trabajo y unas botas con suela de goma como las que usan algunos cuerpos de policía o bomberos. ¿Sería un miembro de los cuerpos de seguridad?

Seguidamente y sin mediar palabra alguna, el SUDES le ofreció de comer y beber, algo que ella aceptó mientras intentaba captar algo más del aspecto y la personalidad de ese sujeto. Tenía las manos grandes, pero llevaba guantes. Lo que significaba que, o bien no quería dejar huellas porque estaba fichado, o bien había algún rastro reconocible en esas manos que pudiera delatarlo.

Intentó entablar alguna conversación trivial con él, pero no parecía querer colaborar. Tras acabar con la comida y la bebida y no notar ningún efecto raro en su cuerpo, se quedó más tranquila, aunque el hombre seguía sentado ante ella, como si estuviera disfrutando de mirar un cuadro o una obra de arte famosa. Estuvo un buen rato en silencio hasta que, por fin, volvió a formular las mismas palabras que llevaba días formulando.

— Diga la verdad, Agente Prentiss.

¿Qué verdad quería exactamente? Le había puesto ante ella la fotografía de Hotch. Si se refería a eso, querer que ella lo dijera tenía un propósito.

— ¿Ahora no quiere hablar? – Sintió como el hombre chasqueó la lengua y ese sonido desagradable se clavó en sus oídos. – No importa. Quizá se muestre más colaboradora cuando tenga ante usted al Agente Hotchner.

Emily necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mostrarse asustada, porque sus palabras le acababan de confesar que el verdadero objetivo no era ella, sino Hotch.

— Hotch no vendrá. Me odia.

En esos momentos deseaba de verdad que Hotch la odiara hasta el punto de no querer saber nada de su secuestro, pero sabía que eso no era así. Por muy mal que hubieran acabado las cosas entre ellos, Aaron jamás dejaría que nadie la hiriera o asesinara sin presentar batalla. Esa era una de las cualidades que odiaba y a la vez que adoraba de su ex-jefe y ex-amante, esa predisposición a remover cielo y tierra por aquellos que le importaban.

.

.

 _6 años antes…_

 _POTOMAC HOSPITAL_

 _WOODBRIDGE, VIRGINIA_

— _Un centímetro más arriba y le habría perforado el corazón, sin embargo, quizá podamos darle el alta en un par de días. Es casi un milagro._

 _Días como ese eran los peores para la Unidad. Aunque se enfrentaban a la muerte a diario, no estaban preparados para sentirla tan cerca. En esa ocasión, la víctima había sido García. Gracias a un milagro, tal y como había dicho el médico, se había salvado, pero había necesitado intervención quirúrgica para extraer la bala del interior de su abdomen y casi la habían perdido._

 _Sentían un gran alivio tras la noticia de que Penélope se repondría sin mayores consecuencias, pero Hotch no se permitía un momento de paz. Podía observar su gesto serio, con sus brazos cruzados y esa forma de morderse el labio casi de forma imperceptible que le indicaba a Emily que el culpable de ese acto iba a pagar por lo que había hecho._

— _Iré con David al lugar de los hechos. Quedaos aquí para cuando despierte. Me da igual el protocolo y si estamos o no en este caso de forma oficial. No tocaremos otro caso hasta que averigüemos quién ha hecho esto._

 _Todos estaban de acuerdo con Hotch en ese sentido y agradecían que como jefe de la Unidad tomara una decisión así, la cual sabían que podía poner de nuevo en riesgo su carrera. Eso demostraba cuanto le importaba su Equipo y lo buen líder que era._

 _En cuanto García despertó y les dijo que quién le había disparado había sido su cita, se dispuso a llamar a Hotch, alejada del resto._

— _James Colby Baylor. Así dice García que se hacía llamar._

 _Escuchó como David hablaba de fondo con alguien y seguidamente, la voz de Hotch inundó su oído._

— _Averiguaremos si hay algo de él._

— _¿Estás bien, Hotch? – No pudo evitar preguntar. Estaba más serio de lo habitual. No le extrañaba que se tomara en serio el caso, lo que le extrañaba es que lo veía realmente afectado._

— _Creemos que puede haber disparado con un revolver. No hay casquillos._

 _El ignorar su pregunta y su cara cuatro días después, confirmaron a Emily que Hotch no se estaba tomando bien todo ese asunto de García. Incluso Rossi se había dado cuenta de ello._

— _Tienes muy mala cara. - Había escuchado que le aseguraba Rossi._

— _Cuatro días sin pistas. Es para estar mal. - Al menos lo había admitido._

 _Horas después, el malestar de Hotch fue in crescendo cuando, al intentar extraer datos de los ordenadores de García, se dio cuenta de que había ficheros cifrados a los que no podían acceder, algo que estaba completamente prohibido._

 _Si no tener pistas del SUDES lo tenía mal, tener que suspender a su subordinada cuando acababan de dispararle lo puso peor. Emily admitía que no quería estar en la piel de Aaron en esos momentos, ya que ella no sería capaz de hacer lo correcto y por si eso no fuera suficiente, los de Asuntos Internos los habían sacado del caso y estaban usando a su propio analista para remover todos los datos que guardaba Penélope en sus preciados ordenadores._

 _Un golpe de suerte, eso tuvieron. Kevin, el analista encargado de sacar la información de los equipos de García, había resultado ser un hacker enamorado de la informática como su amiga y les había ayudado, avisándoles de que el SUDES estaba en la Unidad, tras tener una batalla informática con Penélope en la que descubrieron que el sujeto se llamaba realmente Jason Clark Battle, era ayudante del Sheriff y había querido deshacerse de García porque esta había archivado algunos casos de asesinato en los que él estaba implicado. Eso sirvió para que Morgan pusiera en guardia a Hotch._

 _Con el corazón en un puño por lo que pudiera pasar, Emily observó a través de las cámaras desde la casa de García, como Hotch salía tranquilamente de su despacho e iba a buscar a Rossi. Los vio bajar por las escaleras y acercarse despacio al SUDES, que no tardó en darse cuenta de que habían descubierto que era él. No podía quedarse ahí pensando en que a sus compañeros pudiera pasarles algo. Antes de que llegaran, JJ logró deshacerse de Jason con un disparo certero en la cabeza._

— _Se hace lo que haga falta para proteger a la familia. – Había dicho JJ a García._

— _¿Tú crees que todo lo que pasa es por algo? – Preguntó Penélope al darse cuenta de la mirada enamorada que le dedicaba Kevin Lynch._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Emily se preguntaba en esos momentos lo mismo. ¿Todo lo que pasaba era por algo? ¿Estaba destinada a ser la verdadera perdición de Aaron Hotchner?

.

.

En la actualidad…

SALA DE REUNIONES (F.B.I Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

David Rossi observaba junto a la puerta a su amigo y jefe mientras este esperaba a que todos tomaran asiento para empezar a hablar. Podía sentir sus nervios y su falta de seguridad. Eso era, cuanto menos, curioso. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que se podía ver a ese regio hombre perder la compostura o dudar. El último en entrar fue Morgan, que se sentó al lado de Reid de forma impaciente. Hotch lo observó con cautela antes de empezar a hablar.

— Sinceramente, no sé cómo encaminar este tema…

— Pues es muy sencillo a mi parecer. Emily tiene prioridad ante cualquier caso. – Cortó Morgan.

Hotch cogió aire armándose de paciencia. Eso iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

— Como iba diciendo, no sé muy bien como encaminar este tema, porque estoy directamente relacionado con la víctima.

— ¡Vamos Hotch! Todos lo estamos. Y no es una víctima… ¡Es Prentiss!

David, que se había mantenido de pie, puso una mano en el hombro de Morgan, intentando de ese modo que dejara de interferir. Morgan pareció tentado a decirle algo, pero en el último momento al parecer recobró la compostura y cerró la boca.

— Seguramente Emily esté embarazada de dos meses y estoy convencido de que soy el culpable de eso.

— ¿Cómo vas a ser tu el culpable de que…? - Empezó Reid, y seguidamente, abrió la boca, entendiéndolo, cuando todos lo miraron como si se hubiera caído de un nido.

Los siguientes minutos fueron para Aaron Hotchner lo que un huracán de categoría seis para una ciudad: devastadores.

Rossi pudo observar el desconcierto en Reid y García, el asombro en JJ y la furia, merecida y lógica en Morgan.

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas contarnos que te la estabas tirando y la habías dejado embarazada, Hotch? ¿Cuándo llegara a Londres y la criatura tuviera veinte años?

Rossi comprendía a Morgan. Siendo sincero, él también se sentía en parte traicionado, pero también comprendía a Aaron. Ser líder no era fácil, había que renunciar a muchas cosas para estar al mando, pero Hotch era humano, al fin y al cabo, y los humanos se enamoran y cometen errores, como dejar escapar a la persona amada. El fallo era de ellos, porque solían pensar que Hotch era inmune a esas cosas y que podía con todo.

— ¿Y Beth? – Cayó en la cuenta Reid, tras salir de su desconcierto inicial.

— ¿Desde cuándo? – Siguió JJ, intentando comprender por qué lo habían ocultado.

— Madre mía… - Esa había sido García, que desde que se había enterado que Emily estaba embarazada no era capaz de pronunciar mucho más.

Hotch se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y seguidamente los miró, llevándose las manos a la cintura y subiéndose un poco el pantalón, el cual estaba perfectamente en su sitio, pero era la forma casi inapreciable en que Aaron solía expresar su nerviosismo.

— Desde hace mucho tiempo. – Aclaró para JJ - Hace dos meses decidimos... – dejó escapar el aire por la nariz despacio, sabiendo que no podía generalizar – … yo decidí que no podíamos seguir juntos. Empecé a salir con Beth poco después. Yo… no sabía que estaba embarazada.

Rossi pudo ver que no le importaba si le odiaban por no haberles contado su relación con Emily antes, o si le culpaban de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería que pensaran que había estado con Beth mientras estaba con Emily. Eso le decía a David, que su amigo seguía enamorado de su compañera. Pudo ver la compresión en JJ, que lo miraba apenada.

— ¿Así que tú eras el hombre misterioso de Emily? – Aunque no había gritado, la voz chillona de Penélope se le clavó en los tímpanos a David. No quería imaginarse como tenía que estar sentándole eso al dolor de cabeza de Hotch. – Pensaba que estaba mintiéndonos cuando no conseguíamos convencerla para que nos lo presentara.

Claro que no… Emily no les podía presentar a su hombre misterioso porque de misterioso no tenía nada. Lo veían a diario, comían y dormían con él. Y era su jefe…

El estruendo que hizo la silla de Morgan al caer al suelo los alertó a todos, en especial a Rossi, que dio un paso hacia él por si tenía que intervenir.

— Siempre intentando decirnos que no podemos mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal, que tenemos que ser objetivos, y ¿qué haces tú? Todo lo contrario. No te mereces estar al mando de esta Unidad.

— Morgan…. – JJ se había quedado de piedra ante las palabras de su compañero. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Cierto era que había tenido alguna que otra discusión con Hotch a lo largo de los años, pero el dolor que veía en esos ojos oscuros y la forma en que acaba de hablar era mucho más que un desacuerdo.

— Pienso hablar con Strauss.

Tras eso salió a paso ligero de la sala, seguido por García que intentaba disuadirlo de hacer una locura.

Hotch se sentó al fin y apoyó su cabeza en las manos, masajeándose las sienes.

— Se le pasará. – Aseguró Reid, aunque David podía ver que él también estaba enfadado con Hotch, pero su mente racional le decía que lo necesitaban más que nunca para encontrar a Emily.

— Tiene todo el derecho a hablar con Strauss. Todos lo tenéis. Morgan tiene razón.

David frunció el ceño. Comprendía a Morgan porque la noticia había sido cuanto menos brusca, y porque Emily estaba desaparecida, pero sabía que, de no ser por el secuestro de su amiga, Morgan no se hubiera tomado así la noticia y les habría apoyado. Al fin y al cabo, todos ellos sabían que Aaron y Emily no hacían nada malo con estar juntos. Tenían derecho a enamorarse.

— No, Hotch. Nosotros también tenemos nuestra parte de culpa. – Esa declaración llamó la atención de Hotch, Reid y JJ que miraron a Rossi sin comprender.

— Somos perfiladores. Solo teníamos que seguir las pistas que indicaban que entre vosotros existía mucho más que simple camaradería. Yo mismo veía cosas y seguidamente pensaba: imposible.

— Pues yo no veía nada. – Objetó Reid. – Somos perfiladores, pero al parecer algunos aquí también son actores.

— ¿Tú también, Reid? – Le reprochó JJ. – No creo que sea el momento de ponernos quisquillosos. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para encontrar a Emily y Hotch ahora mismo es la mejor baza. Sabe cosas de Emily que nosotros no sabemos.

— ¿Recordáis hace seis años, ese caso en los Ángeles del chico aquel que pintaba cómics?

Todos asintieron, y David procedió a explicar lo que, en aquel momento, le pareció algo curioso, pero desechó porque por ese entonces Hotch estaba pasando por una mala situación con Haley, estaba a punto de divorciarse y creía que veía cosas dónde no las había.

.

.

 _6 años antes…_

 _LOS ÁNGELES, CALIFORNIA_

 _Habían sido llamados por siete asesinatos en menos de dos semanas, todos por arma blanca. No le había extrañado que Hotch repartiera los grupos y fuera con Prentiss, solía escoger de manera arbitraria o en función de lo que se necesitara en el caso. Lo que le parecía raro, era, que todos llegaron al lugar del crimen con cierta dificultad por culpa de un atasco, pero ellos tardaron mucho más. Reid decía que era por el camino que habían escogido, él, en cambio, tenía sus dudas, pero como tras eso, Hotch repartió los grupos de forma distinta, dejó de pensar en ello._

 _Horas después, su mente volvió a indagar sobre el tema cuando vio cierta molestia en la actitud de Prentiss hacia Aaron, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la actitud de Hotch hacia Emily. Resultaba brusco y él conocía de sobras a su amigo como para saber que no solía tener esa actitud, en especial con las mujeres. Algo había pasado durante ese recorrido al lugar del crimen que se le escapaba, pero no fue hasta que acudió con Emily y Hotch a casa del SUDES a recoger pruebas que se dio cuenta de que no eran solo imaginaciones suyas._

 _David estaba metiendo los dibujos de Jonny McHale, exitoso novelista y el asesino que había perpetrado todas esas muertes, en cajas cuando escuchó como Emily y Hotch hablaban en la sala contigua._

— _Solo digo que no por qué me parezca una buena idea adoptar a una chica que se iba a quedar huérfana soy poco profesional. – Emily parecía molesta. A decir verdad, durante las últimas semanas, había visto a su compañera un tanto tirante con Hotch._

— _Y yo no he insinuado eso, Prentiss. – Hotch hablaba mucho más calmado. – Solo he dicho que no me parece bien que mezcles las cosas, que tienes que ser más objetiva._

 _Y la discusión siguió hasta que él la interrumpió, ya que tenían un caso entre manos. El regreso a la comisaría fue tenso, y aunque intentó sacar algún tema para aligerar el ambiente tanto Emily como Hotch continuaron en un incómodo silencio._

 _Cuando interrogaron al SUDES, descubrieron que el pobre diablo había perdido a su novia, que estaba embarazada, por culpa de una banda de matones y el chico sufría un trastorno grave debido al shock postraumático que lo había llevado a cometer todos esos crímenes._

— _Me hicieron mirar…_

 _El dolor en las palabras del chico afectó a Hotch. Rossi podía ver que a su amigo le rondaba algo en la cabeza. Horas después, en el avión, lo confirmó. Hotch llamaba a Haley por teléfono, pero esta no le respondía. Se podía ver el enfado y el abatimiento en su mirada. Había discutido con Prentiss y además Haley no respondía sus llamadas. Sin lugar a dudas era un mal día para su compañero._

 _Emily estaba muy callada frente a él, y no pudo evitar preguntar._

— _¿Te ocurre algo?_

— _Es el primer sujeto que he encontrado que no era un malvado. ¿Verdad? Hace seis meses, Jonny McHale era una persona normal. – Argumentó Emily._

— _¿Y qué te preocupa?_

— _Estaba preguntándome, si alguno de nosotros sería capaz de algo así._

 _Echó un vistazo a Hotch por encima de la cabeza de Emily y él también se preguntó si en un momento dado, alguno de ellos, sería capaz de volverse loco por amor. Viendo la mirada de Aaron en ese momento, no lo dudaba. Solo esperaba que Emily fuera más una ayuda para él que un obstáculo. Hotch no necesitaba más problemas en su vida._

.

.

En la actualidad…

SALA DE REUNIONES (F.B.I Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— Y lo fue. – Aseguró Hotch. – Fue una gran ayuda, Dave. Y Morgan tiene razón. Os pido siempre objetividad, discutí con Emily por ello ese día y en todos estos años, he sido el primero que ha faltado a esa norma.

Reid, JJ y Rossi observaron el pesar en sus palabras.

Reid estaba enfadado, pero ver a su jefe dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias solo le hacía admirarlo más. Tenía que admitir que Hotch lo había pasado realmente mal con la separación y posterior muerte de Haley y tenía derecho a ser feliz. Si Emily había conseguido aliviarlo, ¿quién era él para juzgarlos?

— La vamos a encontrar, Hotch.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Los recuerdos de este capítulo transcurren durante los episodios 3x09 y 3x10. Me pareció curioso durante el 3x10 que Morgan y Reid estaban en el lugar del crimen, JJ y Rossi en otro lugar del crimen y Hotch y Emily "en un atasco", según Morgan. Luego les vi una actitud distante a ambos y al final del capítulo, cuando Emily dice si serían capaces de hacer algo así, enfocan a Hotch y su mirada perdida en la ventana. Me da que pensar. ¿A vosotros no?

Tenía que buscar un nombre para el hospital, así que cogí el más cercano a Quantico camino de Washignton por la I-95, y como curiosidad, en la fecha que sucedió el capítulo 3x09, se llamaba Potomac Hospital, pero en 2012, debido a su unión con varias concesiones de seguros healthcare, lo renombraron como: Sentara Northern Viriginia Medical Center.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que Morgan perdonará a Hotch y Emily? ¿Pensáis que llegará a hablar con Strauss? ¿Perderá Hotch la cabeza con todo este asunto? ¿Será Emily la perdición de Hotch? Y… lo más importante ¿Reid conseguirá algún día percatarse de las cosas de adultos a tiempo para que nadie lo mire como si fuera un bicho raro?

Si tenéis respuestas a todas mis preguntas o si no la tenéis pero me queréis alegrar la vida, ya sabéis, un **Review** tiene la culpa. No se tarda, es indoloro, barato y puede salvar un día de la vida de una persona.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews y sobre todo gracias a mis 5 fantásticos, que siempre dejáis un comentario para alegrarme el día.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Lica** y **Ana-List** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **lupita trujillo:** Qué verdad amiga… Yo también creo que Hotch se echó a perder desde que la vio. La carita que se le quedó cuando le dio la mano por primera vez. ¿En serio no me voy a deshacer de ti? Pues genial, porque no quiero hacerlo, al contrario. Quiero siempre tener tu opinión, buena o mala, para mejorar y para alegrarme el día. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

 **ConstanzaMC:** Y tienes mucha razón. Creo que en este siguiente capítulo explico bien los sentimientos de Morgan. Aquí ya se empieza a ver cómo empezó realmente la relación entre Hotch y Emily. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí. No me cansaré de agradecerte.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 - Descubrimientos**

Derek Morgan no era un chivato. Eso lo sabían todos. Desde que había empezado en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del F.B.I había estado al servicio de Aaron Hotchner, exceptuando pequeñas temporadas y por motivos de fuerza mayor. A veces no había estado de acuerdo con el proceder de Hotch, pero eso era algo normal, después de más de ocho años de servicio juntos.

Jamás había dudado de que Hotch fuera un buen líder. Podía equivocarse, porque era humano, pero casi siempre solía tomar decisiones que evitaran poner en peligro a la Unidad. Los había defendido cuando habían hecho algo mal y había dado la cara por ellos incluso cuando no debería haberlo hecho.

¿Estaba enfadado con Hotch? Sí.

¿Estaba enfadado con Emily? Por supuesto.

Pero… ¿Iba a hablar con Strauss? Ni hablar.

¿Pensaba realmente que Aaron Hotchner no merecía estar al mando de la Unidad? No… Siendo sincero, dudaba que hubiera alguien mejor que él para el puesto, incluso si se ponía a él mismo en la lista de candidatos.

El por qué lo había dicho no lo tenía muy claro. Quizá era el enfado, o el que Emily estuviera secuestrada lo que había hecho que perdiera el control. En cuanto habían salido esas palabras de su boca se había arrepentido, por eso había echado a correr lejos de Hotch y del resto del Equipo, y por eso ahora estaba intentando aguantar el chaparrón que le estaba echando encima García.

— Lo sé, Penélope.

Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión en su amiga. Su relación con García siempre había sido especial. Desde el principio había tenido una afinidad con ella que no había tenido con nadie más. Hubo una temporada incluso en la que dudo de si realmente lo que sentía por ella era algo más que cariño.

— Ese es mi chocolatito. Hotch y Emily te necesitan más que nunca.

Frunció un poco el ceño ante las palabras de García, contrario a lo que solía hacer cuando ella utilizaba ese apelativo con él. Sabía que lo necesitaban. En realidad, necesitaban a todo el Equipo si querían encontrar a Emily con vida. Su enfado no iba a hacer que dejara de ayudarlos. Otra cosa muy distinta era perdonarlos. Para eso necesitaría más tiempo, aunque los apreciaba y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría perdonándolos.

— Esto no cambia las cosas, García. Estoy harto de secretos. ¿Cuántas cosas más tienen que pasarnos para que nos sinceremos todos de una vez? Deberían haber sabido que de haberlo contado los hubiéramos apoyado ante Strauss y ante cualquiera.

Y eso era lo que realmente le había dolido a Morgan, que no confiaran en él.

El tiempo diría si volvería a tener la relación con Hotch y Emily que había tenido hasta ese momento o no, pero una cosa tenía clara: no había tiempo que perder.

Una vez calmado, decidieron volver con el resto del Equipo.

Cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones, todos giraron la mirada hacia ellos, todos excepto Hotch, que mantenía la vista fija en el intercomunicador que había en el centro de la mesa. Podía ver la cautela en el rostro de sus compañeros.

Soltó una carpeta con papeles de declaración sin rellenar sobre la mesa y se sentó ante Aaron, mucho más calmado, mientras este le sostuvo la mirada, paciente y expectante.

— Nos lo vas a contar todo, y no vas a dejarte nada en el tintero. – El que hablaba no era el Derek Morgan amigo y compañero, era el Agente Especial Derek Morgan, interrogador de primera, y quería respuestas. Sabía que era una situación complicada porque Hotch era la mayoría de las veces impenetrable, y más si se trataba de su vida privada. – Emily ha desaparecido y tú puedes tener mucho que ver con ello, así que vas a hablar. Se acabaron las mentiras y los secretos.

El tiempo se paró mientras todos observaban a Morgan y Hotch intercambiando miradas. La de Aaron era arrepentida, pero firme. No se avergonzaba de haber tenido una relación con Emily, pero si se arrepentía de haberlo ocultado a su Equipo. La de Morgan era dura y escrutadora. Finalmente, Hotch rompió el fulgurante silencio que había en la sala.

— Está bien. ¿Por dónde queréis que empiece?

Morgan lo tenía muy claro.

— Vas a dejar que miremos en el ordenador de Prentiss.

Hotch le hizo un gesto a García para que se pusiera con ello y cuando vio que ella cogía el portátil y se sentaba en la mesa al lado de Morgan, alzó una ceja.

— ¿Lo vas a hacer aquí?

García miró a Hotch con nerviosismo. Encontraría cualquier pista que pudiera haber en el ordenador, pero también quería saber la verdad, sobre todo.

— Señor…- Le dijo como afirmación - Y si me pudiera facilitar la contraseña…

Aaron se dio por vencido. Ni siquiera Penélope le iba a dar una tregua. Resignándose, se pasó la mano por la corbata antes de contestar de forma casi inaudible.

— Hotch. - Ante el desconcierto de todos, repitió más alto. - La contraseña es Hotch.

Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que encarara a Morgan de nuevo. Todos se sentaron alrededor.

— Hotch… - La voz de JJ era tranquila, conciliadora. Aaron agradecía su presencia allí en ese momento. – ¿Cuándo empezó todo?

Hotch no lo tenía muy claro. A veces dudaba de si había empezado el mismismo día en el que Emily Prentiss había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de su despacho con su caja de pertenencias encima, o había sido después, cuando había logrado que se sincerara con ella con el tema de Haley. Lo que sí tenía claro era el día en el que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Emily era diferente para él…

.

.

 _6 años antes…_

 _FREDERICKSBURG, VIRGINIA_

 _Tres desapariciones de mujeres adolescentes en menos de seis semanas. Todas secuestradas en lugares públicos. Los habían llamado al hallar el cuerpo descuartizado de la primera víctima en el Parque Nacional que había sido años atrás el escenario de la Batalla de Chancellorsville._

 _La forma en la que había sido hallado el cuerpo, coincidía con el modus operandi de un asesino en serie de los años ochenta. Todos los cuerpos tenían quemaduras y habían sido desmembrados. Nunca lograron atrapar al sujeto. La única pista que tenían del pasado, es que era un temporero que vivía en una granja y el que dejara los cadáveres en un lugar histórico les decía que al SUDES le gustaba sentirse importante._

 _Se habían dividido en dos grupos para investigar. Rossi, Morgan y Prentiss habían ido a la comisaría mientras Reid, JJ y Aaron iban al lugar dónde la noche anterior había desaparecido la última víctima, en el mismo parque dónde había sido hallado el cadáver._

 _Hotch podía ver que JJ no estaba bien. Les llovían casos a diario, pero no todos eran aptos para su Unidad. La encargada de clasificarlos y decidir si eran casos que merecieran la atención de la UAC o no era ella._

— _Desde que tengo a Jack, he temido que presentaras un caso relacionado con niños. - Le dijo cuándo tuvo un momento a solas con ella. Desgraciadamente, los casos con niños seguían lloviéndoles del cielo como si fueran una plaga._

— _¿Por qué me dices eso? – JJ era una buena Agente, Hotch lo tenía claro. Metódica, profesional y como él, solía guardarse sus sentimientos para que nadie los viera. Su trabajo como jefe de la Unidad no era solo mandar, sino asegurarse de que sus miembros estaban bien también._

— _Participemos o no en los casos, todos pasan por tu mesa. Las víctimas suelen ser mujeres y la mayoría son más o menos de tu edad. Es normal dejarse llevar por los sentimientos para recordarnos que somos humanos._

— _Tú no lo haces. – Le recordó JJ._

 _Y tenía razón. Él no solía transigir en cuanto a los sentimientos. Solía guardarlos en su interior y dejar que lo carcomieran. No pudo evitar pensar en Haley. Había aceptado su marcha con resignación y había mantenido una actitud políticamente correcta, cuando lo que debería haber hecho era pelear con ella y, al menos, dejarle saber su punto de vista ante la decisión de marcharse y llevarse a Jack con ella. Y, por último, pensaba en Prentiss. Había sido muy duro, exigiéndole que fuera profesional antes que humana. El apoyo que había pretendido darle a JJ se había vuelto en su contra, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que debería seguir su propio consejo._

— _Tal vez debería. – Admitió._

 _El cuerpo de la segunda víctima apareció al día siguiente, en el mismo lugar. El SUDES se burlaba de ellos y al parecer se conocía la zona como la palma de su mano, porque se había saltado la vigilancia de todas las entradas al parque y había logrado dejar otro cadáver frente a sus narices._

 _García logró encontrar a Karen Foley, una mujer que había denunciado en el año setenta y nueve su propio secuestro, al lograr escapar de su captor. Había sido quemada, torturada y violada, igual que las otras víctimas. Llegaron a la conclusión de que ella había sido la primera víctima del SUDES, pero la mujer se mostraba poco cooperativa. La falta de miedo en la actitud de Karen les hizo saber que el sujeto de los años ochenta no podía ser el mismo SUDES actual, pues de ser así, ella hubiera sentido pánico al enterarse de que estaba matando de nuevo._

 _Esa pista les llevó a Robert Wilkinson, fallecido a los veintiocho años tras caerse en una secadora-trilladora. Tras su muerte, dejaron de haber más crímenes hasta ese momento, en el que habían vuelto a empezar._

 _Un cuarto secuestro y la seguridad de que tenía que ser alguien cercano a Wilkinson por el parecido exacto de los crímenes, los dejó con dos posibles candidatos, ambos hijos de Robert._

 _Charlie Wilkinson, hijo de Mary y Robert Wilkinson, el cual había sido un niño un tanto violento de pequeño y Stephen Foley, fruto de la violación de Robert a Karen, borracho y ex-presidiario._

 _Ambos eran dos potenciales candidatos a ser el SUDES, pero tras ver que Charlie Wilkinson no había acudido a trabajar, decidieron hacerle una visita. La mujer de Charlie, estaba embarazada y tras descubrir que su marido había sido el culpable de las muertes de esas dos chicas y del secuestro de dos más, ella misma acabó con él, alegando defensa propia, así como había hecho Mery, la mujer de Robert en los ochenta, pese a que dijo que había muerto por accidente._

 _Había sido un caso duro. Dos generaciones afectadas, siete chicas muertas, dos chicas que no volverían a ser las mismas y la duda escalofriante y amarga de no saber si el futuro nieto de Robert Wilkinson seguiría los pasos de su padre y su abuelo._

 _Aaron se había olvidado por un momento de sus propios problemas, pero mirando a JJ, se dio cuenta de que debía afrontarlos. JJ también._

— ¿ _Estás bien? – Le preguntó a su rubia compañera antes de marcharse de Fredericksburg._

— _Si deja de importarte te hartas. Si le das vueltas, te destroza._

 _Y esas eran quizás, las palabras más duras que había escuchado jamás de JJ. Había perdido a Elle y a Gideon porque no habían sido capaces de controlar sus sentimientos y estos habían terminado por destrozarlos. No podía permitir que JJ se alejara también._

— _Solo hay que saber qué haces lo que puedes. A veces, con suerte, acertamos, aunque la mayoría de las veces no. Este trabajo nunca es perfecto. – Ellos tampoco lo eran. – Y es mejor que te importe._

— _¿De verdad lo crees?_

 _Dudó. ¿Lo creía? No sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar otra._

— _Nada sale como queremos._

 _Fue a buscar a Prentiss y la llevó con él de camino a Quantico. Le debía una conversación y una disculpa._

— _¿Crees que la mujer de Charlie se deshará del bebé cuando nazca?_

 _Miró de reojo a la morena mientras conducía. Desde que habían discutido no habían vuelto a hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de trabajo._

— _Espero que la historia no vuelva a repetirse. – Contestó con sinceridad. – Prentiss, te debo una disculpa._

 _Pudo ver como Emily abría la boca, sin saber que decir. Empezaba a reconocer que le hacía gracia ver ese gesto en ella. Que le hacía gracia... dejarla sin palabras._

— _Una amiga me ha tenido que recordar que somos humanos, y tenemos derecho a expresar nuestros sentimientos. Siento haber sido tan duro contigo._

 _Treinta y tres minutos después llegaron a Quantico mucho más calmados y tras acabar con todo el papeleo, decidieron ir a tomar algo. Estaban por salir cuando un mensajero llegó con un paquete y se lo entregó en mano a Hotch._

— _¿Qué es? – Curioseó Emily._

 _Y en ese momento toda la buena voluntad de Hotch por ser más transigente con sus sentimientos se vino abajo._

— _Haley ha solicitado el divorcio. – Pudo ver la conmoción en las caras de todos los miembros del Equipo, pero lo que realmente hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo de nuevo fue la lástima en la mirada de Prentiss. – Ya estoy servido._

 _Y se marchó a casa, solo._

 _Tras la charla con JJ y la disculpa a Emily había decidido hablar con Haley e intentar arreglar las cosas, pues la quería, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Su mujer ni siquiera había tenido el valor de darle los papeles en mano, o de quedar con él para firmarlos juntos. No habían discutido, los únicos reproches habían sido por parte de ella y él en ningún momento le había puesto impedimento en ninguna de sus decisiones. ¿Tenía que avergonzarlo así? ¿Enviándole los papeles al trabajo dónde sabía que sus compañeros estarían presentes y dónde tendría que dar explicaciones?_

 _Si se acostaba sabía que no podría dormir. Si ponía la televisión tenía claro que no iba a prestarle atención y si buscaba algo que hacer estaba seguro de que no se concentraría lo suficiente para hacerlo bien. Con todas sus posibilidades reducidas a nada, lo único que le quedaba era sentarse en el sofá a beber whisky y a maldecirse por cómo había acabado su matrimonio._

 _El timbre horas después le hizo levantar la cabeza de su vaso a medio beber y fruncir el ceño. Eran más de las doce de la noche._

 _Miró por la mirilla antes de abrir y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta al ver quién era. Tras otro timbrazo más, abrió, para encontrarse frente a él con la cara preocupada de Emily Prentiss._

— _¿Cómo has averiguado dónde vivo?_

 _Confundido con su presencia, se apartó para dejarla pasar mientras la miraba seriamente, esperando una respuesta. Cuando Emily estuvo en el interior, cerró la puerta._

— _Cómo tú sueles decir: sé investigar._

 _No le convencía demasiado su respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar. Le interesaba más saber por qué estaba allí._

— _Nos dejaste a todos preocupados por la forma en que te marchaste de la Unidad._

 _Lo entendía. Los miembros de su Equipo a parte de compañeros eran amigos, y lo apreciaban. Él también se sentía preocupado cuando ellos estaban mal. Ese pensamiento le hizo negar con la cabeza y aceptar la visita de su subordinada._

— _Pero solo tú estás aquí. - Apuntó, más para él mismo que para ella._

 _Le ofreció algo de beber que ella rechazó, pero la observó cómo se sentaba en su sofá y tomaba su mano para que él tomara asiento a su lado. El tacto de su mano lo consoló en cierta forma._

 _Emily sabía lo que había pasado realmente con Haley. Era la única que lo sabía. Con la única que había tenido esa conversación y la única que podía comprenderlo. Había hablado con Rossi sobre el hecho de que su mujer se había marchado, pero no le había dicho que ella estaba con otro._

— _Si necesitas cualquier cosa Hotch, yo…_

 _No terminó de hablar, porque algo se apoderó de Aaron. La rabia hacia Haley, la bebida, el momento de debilidad... Cualquier excusa era buena para explicar por qué estaba besando a su subordinada._

 _Un momento de duda, y notó como Emily empezaba a corresponderle y abría su boca para él. Le sujetó la cara con las manos y la acercó más, intensificando el beso, pegándola a su cuerpo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, la tuvo estirada sobre el sofá, con él encima, y en ese momento, agradeció que ella estuviera en plenas facultades y pusiera fin a esa locura._

 _La observó un segundo, intentando encontrar en su rostro alguna señal que le indicara el estado de Emily en esos momentos y se apartó avergonzado, liberándola._

— _Lo siento._

 _Se disculpó ante el incómodo silencio que acababa de formarse. Emily había ido allí a hablar con él y él había actuado de forma inapropiada. Era su jefe…_

— _No lo sientas. Cómo tú mismo me has dicho hoy, somos humanos y tenemos derecho a expresar nuestros sentimientos. – Aaron le respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa._

— _Pero si vuelves a besarme… - siguió Emily, y Aaron alzó una ceja, esperando. - … que sea porque realmente te apetece hacerlo. - Y en esos momentos no sabía cómo sentirse. Esperaba más bien una amenaza para que no se acercara a ella bajo ningún concepto._

 _Las palabras de Prentiss, días después, aún estaban dándole que pensar. ¿La había besado por despecho o porque realmente había querido hacerlo y todo lo que había pasado había sido el detonante? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí tenía claro era, que no le importaría volver a besar a Emily Prentiss._

.

.

En la actualidad…

SALA DE REUNIONES (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

JJ carraspeó ante el silencio que acaba de formarse en la sala. Era casi ensordecedor. Todos habían escuchado a Hotch mientras este les explicaba su primer casi encuentro personal con Emily. Casi, porque en realidad solo había sido un beso, pero un beso que encerraba el comienzo de al parecer, una larga historia. Podía ver como sus compañeros pasaban por distintas fases hasta que Rossi al fin, rompió el silencio.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ya decía yo que no podía estar tan equivocado. Yo vi algo cuando discutisteis en los Ángeles. Lo vi… y ahí está.

La rubia aguantó una sonrisa de compresión, porque el momento no era para sonreír. David tenía en gran estima su talento para leer a las personas, incluso si esas personas eran de la UAC. Cuando se había enterado de lo de Emily y Hotch no había estado muy alegre al saber que se le había pasado por alto, pero luego recordó que había visto cosas, pero las había desechado. A David Rossi se le animaba solo con recordarle que era bueno en su trabajo.

Morgan en cambio, parecía un demonio sacado del mismismo infierno. Su expresión era dura y taladraba a su jefe sin misericordia.

— Seis años. - Empezó - Seis jodidos años engañándonos.

Reid miró de Morgan a Hotch y seguidamente la miró a ella, que le indicó que no empezara también. Para sorpresa de Jennifer, el genio hizo algo muy distinto.

— Técnicamente no nos ha engañado. Ocultar la verdad no es mentir sobre ella.

— Reid... - Lo reprendió Morgan antes de escuchar a García dar un jadeo sorprendido a su lado. Al parecer acababa de reaccionar y ante la mirada de todos, hundió la cabeza en el portátil y siguió buscando pistas.

— Es comprensible Derek. - Opinó JJ, antes de que Morgan perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Estaba siendo muy irracional. - Eran momentos duros, y solo Emily fue a ayudarlo.

Morgan le dedicó una mirada de hastío.

— ¿Te crees que me molesta que hayan estado juntos? Lo que me molesta es que lo hayan ocultado. - Miró a Hotch, severo. - Os habríamos apoyado, hombre.

JJ agradeció que en parte Derek empezara a explicar las verdaderas razones de su enfado. Vio el arrepentimiento en la mirada de Aaron antes de que García llamara la atención de todos.

— Aquí hay algo muy raro. - Empezó, y todos le prestaron atención. - Hay correos de agencias inmobiliarias, de trabajo, de… - se sonrojó y miró a Hotch de reojo. - Hotch, y un correo, que tiene un remitente muy extraño. He intentado averiguar de qué servidor proviene, pero no encuentro nada. - Soltó alterada.

— ¿Qué dice el correo? - Se interesó Hotch.

— Diga la verdad, Agente Prentiss.

JJ frunció el ceño en ese momento. Recordando un mensaje telefónico con el mismo formato y los miró a todos, empezando a asustarse de verdad.

— Chicos… había un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Isaac Mcancci exactamente igual.

Aaron perdió todo el color de su cara mientras escuchaba el murmullo entre sus compañeros.

Emily…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Y bien… ¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Creéis que Hotch se desmayará?

¿Ese sonrojo de Penélope será por algo indebido que habrá leído en los mensajes de Hotch?

¿Pensáis que Morgan está siendo muy duro? ¿O creéis que está haciendo lo correcto dada la situación?

¿Qué pensáis que pasará a partir de ahora? Si lo adivináis os hago un regalo en forma de one-shot. ¡Vamos que lo regalo!

¿Qué tal si hacéis que crezca mi grupo de magníficos dejándome un **Review** con vuestra opinión?

Hasta el próximo capítulo y muchísimas gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchísimas grácias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Lica** , **Ana-List** y **Katra-Grey** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Ai amiga… acabas de tocar un tema espinoso para mí y del cual me voy a explayar más abajo cuando termine el capítulo… ¿Por qué los guionistas no ponen juntos a Hotch y Emily? Lee abajo… porque tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Muchísimas gracias por tu siempre agradable y alegre comentario que me saca una sonrisa nada más leerlo. Me encanta saber que cada día te gusta más porque eso significa que mal no lo estaré haciendo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

 **GinaMO:** Tu Review definitivamente me alegró el día, que no estaba llevándolo muy bien, además. En cuanto lo leí se me plantó una sonrisa en la cara que no me pude quitar ya. Me encanta saber que lo que hago gusta y por supuesto que voy a seguirlo hasta el final y espero poder tener tu opinión más a menudo. Lo de Penélope… xD si… quizá se desmaye en algún momento cuando lea algunas cosas. ¡Y para nada se me ha hecho largo tu Review! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **Recordatorio:**

En este capítulo se empieza a desengranar ya la historia del SUDES, y empiezan a aparecer algunas pistas más. Para los que no recordéis los nombres de las víctimas, hago un pequeño recordatorio:

Primera víctima: Ronald Carvin (Agente de Bolsa). Encontrado en su casa con las manos amputadas y la lengua entre sus brazos.

Segunda víctima: Jordan Lewis (Encargada de un complejo de oficinas). Encontrada aún viva por la mujer de la limpieza en su oficina, sin ojos y con la lengua cortada.

Tercera víctima: Isaac Mccanci: (Mecánico de 120kg). Encontrado en su casa, le habían hecho comerse las manos y los ojos de las dos víctimas anteriores antes de cortarle la lengua.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7 – Sentimientos**

 _6 años antes…_

 _CHULA VISTA, CALIFORNIA_

 _El cuerpo de una adolescente había sido encontrado dieciocho horas después de su desaparición. No era algo fuera de lo normal. Las estadísticas decían que un secuestro relacionado con niños o adolescentes solía terminar con la muerte de la víctima durante las primeras veinticuatro horas. El problema era que la chica no había desparecido sola. Su amiga, de la misma edad, había desaparecido también, y no habían encontrado su cuerpo._

 _Se encontraban frente al cadáver, que había sido arrojado a una fosa de poca profundidad. No podían saber si el cuerpo pertenecía a Katie Owen o a Lindsay Vaughan, ya que tenía la cara y las manos destrozadas. Partían de cero y sin ninguna pista más que la declaración del padre de Lindsay, Jack, el cual había dejado a las niñas en el cine y no las había vuelto a ver más. Había hablado con el acomodador y este le había dicho que las chicas habían salido a mitad de la película a fumar y no habían vuelto a entrar._

 _Emily Prentiss miraba el cadáver de la chica con atención. Parecía que había sufrido toda una tortura antes de que la mataran._

— _Tiene moratones y cortes hechos como en capas._

— _Y las ataduras han penetrado en la carne. – La siguió Reid._

 _En esos momentos, Emily notó como Hotch se acercaba por detrás. Hacía apenas cuarenta y ocho horas desde que su jefe se había derrumbado en su casa frente a ella y la había besado. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Aunque le había dicho a Hotch que no pasaba nada, no había podido resistirse a decirle que, si la besaba, fuera porque quisiera hacerlo y no por despecho. No sabía que se había apoderado de ella para decir eso. No podía dejar de pensar en qué pensaría Hotch al respecto. Seguramente creería que era una cualquiera que estaba dispuesta a tirarse a su jefe si este quería. No era la visión que quería dar, porque no era ese tipo de mujer. En ese momento notaba su mirada fija en su espalda y la ponía nerviosa. No era un nerviosismo negativo, era más bien expectación. Le costaba concentrarse con Hotch mirándola._

— _Hay un moratón alrededor del cuello. Fue estrangulada. – Apuntó, intentando volver a la investigación y dejar de pensar en el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía casi dos días._

 _Misión fallida, porque Aaron dio un paso más y ella casi pudo notar su calor traspasarle. Lo curioso era, qué, al girarse a mirarlo, pudo comprobar que no estaba tan cerca como ella pensaba. Frunció el ceño, confundida._

 _Escuchaba de fondo a sus compañeros conjeturar sobre las posibles causas que habían llevado a la chica a su muerte, pero no fue hasta que la profunda voz de Hotch irrumpió que ella prestó verdadera atención._

— _Quizá porque conocía a su agresor._

 _Miró a Hotch, intentando averiguar que parte de la conversación que ella acababa de perderse le había llevado a ese pensamiento. El joven Oficial de policía al mando de la investigación parecía estar tan perdido como ella._

— _Normalmente, destruyen su identidad para ganar tiempo antes de que los conecten con la víctima. – Empezó a explicar Rossi._

— _Y así pueden escaparse. – Terminó Hotch._

— _¿La otra chica seguirá viva? – Preguntó el Oficial y ella se sintió como en un partido de tenis. Mirando de Aaron al Oficial y del Oficial a Aaron, intentando volver a encontrarse, porque hacía rato que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos._

— _Mientras no la encontremos, habrá que asumir que sí._

 _Rossi siempre guardaba esperanza hasta el último momento y más si el caso era relacionado con niños._

— _Algo es seguro. – Apuntó Hotch. – Aquí solo se deshizo de ella. Hay que averiguar dónde la asesinó._

 _Y esa era la parte más complicada, porque ni siquiera sabían cuál de las dos chicas era la que tenían delante y a cuál tenían que buscar ni dónde._

 _García hizo un filtrado del último mensaje enviado al móvil del Sr. Owen y gracias a eso descubrieron que la chica asesinada era Katie y que Lindsay seguía viva._

 _Por el tipo de tortura que se le había infligido a la víctima y los gritos de la misma en la grabación se dieron cuenta de que el SUDES tenía que haberla matado en algún lugar apartado de la civilización, ya que, de lo contrario, sus gritos habrían alertado a los vecinos. Calcularon un radio de unos quince quilómetros entre el lugar del secuestro y el lugar dónde el sujeto había abandonado el cuerpo y decidieron enviar a las patrullas a buscar en zonas industriales, casas abandonadas y bosques mientras Morgan, Reid, David y JJ iban a casa de los padres de Lindsay para ver si encontraban alguna pista y Hotch y ella iban al cine dónde habían desaparecido las chicas._

 _Y ahí estaban, Hotch y Emily en el coche, a solas, de nuevo. No sabía que decir, y eso era raro en ella, por lo que no le extrañó que Aaron reparara en ello._

— _Prentiss – Llamó su atención minutos antes de llegar al cine. - ¿Estamos bien?_

 _Lo miró, y la duda que vio en sus ojos la afligió. No quería hacer sentir mal a Hotch. Imaginaba que, para alguien como él, que siempre mantenía un férreo control de las emociones, haberse derrumbado así tenía que ser algo muy duro. Lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir culpable._

— _Estamos bien. – Aseguró. – Es solo que no termino de acostumbrarme a que las víctimas sean niños._

 _No tuvo que sonar muy creíble, porque escuchó a su jefe suspirar._

— _Siento lo que pasó. No debí comportarme así._

 _Y con eso estaba dejando claro que su comportamiento había sido producto del despecho y la desesperación. Emily frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que eso, por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba. Pero era una profesional y ni lo que había pasado ni nada que pudiera venir relacionado a ello iban a interferir ni en su relación personal con Hotch ni en su relación laboral._

— _Hotch, no pasa nada. Estamos bien, de verdad._

 _Aaron asintió y pocos minutos después llegaron al cine. Era un lugar a pie de calle, muy iluminado, sin rincones oscuros en los que poder raptar a dos chicas sin que fueran vistos._

— _Desaparecen dos chicas, una muere y todo sigue como si nada hubiera pasado. – Se lamentó._

— _Es fin de semana. ¿Qué esperabas?_

— _La sensación de que algo hubiera cambiado. – Hotch la miró de reojo y ella apartó la mirada. Ese había sido otro comentario desafortunado por su parte, porque bien podía ir dirigido al caso, o bien podía estar relacionado con lo que había pasado entre ella y Aaron. Si Hotch se dio cuenta, decidió pasarlo por alto._

— _¿Sabes qué película vieron?_

 _Y con esa pregunta Emily se dio cuenta de que Hotch se había percatado del doble sentido de la frase y había decidido ignorarla. Por qué… ¿Qué más daría que película habían ido a ver? Ese no había sido el motivo del secuestro y no tenía relevancia para el caso._

— _Fuera la que fuera, salieron a la mitad a fumar un cigarro._

 _Si Hotch podía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado ella también podía. Era precisamente lo que había que hacer._

 _Observó como su jefe miraba fijamente a dos chicas jóvenes que fumaban y charlaban en la entrada del cine._

— _¿De qué crees que estarán hablando? – Preguntó._

— _De chicos._

 _La respuesta hizo que se ganara otra mirada de reojo de Hotch._

— _¿Sabrán sus padres que fuman?_

 _Esa vez fue el turno de Emily de mirarlo. No sabía qué clase de adolescente había sido Aaron Hotchner, pero cuando hacía esas preguntas solo podía imaginarse a un monaguillo de iglesia vestido de traje, con acné y pocos amigos que seguía los horarios fijados por sus padres a rajatabla. Por alguna extraña razón, tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa al pensar en Hotch de adolescente._

— _Los míos no lo sabían y si me ven vestida así… ¡oh!_

 _Vio un atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Hotch y se encontró deseando que sonriera de verdad._

— _Dos adolescentes sin sus padres, saltándose prohibiciones y vestidas así por una razón._

— _Esa es la razón. – Apuntó al ver a dos chicos acercarse a ellas. – Está claro que no se conocen._

— _Pero lo desean. – Hotch la miró y se cruzó de brazos. El tono de voz de su jefe al decir eso había bajado un octavo. Notó de nuevo como su cuerpo reaccionaba con nerviosismo y se apresuró a decir algo._

— _¿Crees que se irán con ellos?_

— _Como ya saben lo de Katie, no. – Aseguró Hotch y alzó una ceja al ver como las chicas rechazaban a los jóvenes mientras estos se quejaban - ¿Ves?_

 _A veces a Emily se le olvidaba lo bueno que era Hotch en su trabajo._

— _Bien, hay mucha luz. No hay ningún callejón y… ¿en fin de semana?_

— _Es difícil secuestrar a dos chicas. – Terminó Aaron la frase por ella._

— _A no ser que conociesen a quién se las llevó._

 _Vio como Hotch asentía tranquilamente mirando alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo. Desde que habían llegado allí, su jefe ya había llegado a todas esas conclusiones. ¿Por qué entonces seguían allí hablando?_

 _El móvil de Hotch sonó en ese momento._

— _Hotchner._

 _Era Reid. Mientras ella y Hotch habían estado en el cine, el resto del Equipo había descubierto datos interesantes. Al parecer, Lindsay Vaughan tenía un pasado desconocido porque todos los datos que había de ella eran sacados de una novela que se narraba entorno a una chica llamada justamente Lindsay y tanto su habitación como la casa donde vivía no era la típica de una adolescente y un padre viudo._

 _Eso les resolvió la duda del porque Jack Vaughan iba siempre acompañado de su amigo Payton, el cual resultó ser ni más ni menos que un Oficial de Justicia de los Estados Unidos que protegía y vigilaba a Jack, que era testigo protegido del Estado._

 _En un primer momento pensaron que el asesinato de Katie y el secuestro de Lindsay habían tenido que ver con el hecho de que Jack había sido asesino a sueldo de la mafia McGregan de Boston, pero luego lo descartaron al encontrar el cuerpo de uno de los SUDES en una casa abandonada. Pertenecía a uno de los compañeros de clase de Katie y Lindsay._

 _Aunque se dieron prisa, no pudieron evitar que Jack Vaughan matara a Ryan Philips, el mayor de los SUDES y principal responsable del secuestro de las chicas e hiriera a Taylor Coleman, el menor._

 _Emily odiaba la política, y ese caso había girado en todo momento en torno a ella. Si Jack no hubiera sido un testigo importante del Estado, les habría contado la verdad sobre ellos antes y no habrían dado palos de ciego al principio y, sobre todo, habría pagado por matar a Ryan, cuando este ya se había rendido y no suponía ningún peligro, pero como era importante para alguien, para algún pez gordo, le habían dado otra identidad y le habían conseguido una bonita casa, en un bonito barrio dónde seguir viviendo la mentira que era su vida._

 _Suspiró resignada y sonrió para sí misma cuando de reojo vio a un conocido trajeado sentarse a su lado en el avión. Ambos se miraron un segundo antes de volver a su entretenimiento particular, Hotch a sus informes y ella a su revista._

 _Sí… al menos las cosas entre ellos estaban bien después de todo. Y eso era un alivio._

.

.

En la actualidad…

— Bien, Agente Prentiss. Me alegro de que haya decidido empezar a hablar.

Emily fue vanamente consciente de que había hecho algo que no quería hacer y entonces pensó el por qué. La comida… El SUDES la había drogado para que hablara y temía lo que podía llegar a decir, pero no podía parar. Cada vez que él le decía: continúe, ella lo hacía, sin poder remediarlo.

Solo deseaba no decir nada que pusiera en peligro al Equipo, en especial a Aaron…

.

.

En la actualidad

CUEVA DE GARCÍA, F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— Creo que no podré volver a mirarlo jamás de la misma forma.

Penélope García se lamentaba ante JJ mientras pensaba en lo que le había escuchado decir a Hotch y en los pocos correos electrónicos que había visto en el ordenador de Emily.

— Pues la verdad es que a mí no me extraña que Emily se haya fijado en él. – Comentó JJ, un tanto distraída. – Tiene su punto.

JJ pudo ver el volcán enrojecer antes de entrar en erupción. La boca de García se movía como si acabara de insultarla.

— Estamos hablando de Hotch, nuestro jefe. Ese tío serio que lo único que hace es trabajar y que tiene una mirada que…

JJ esperó a ver si García seguía, pero esta solo se quedó pensativa y cuando menos se lo esperó, dijo algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, haciéndola dar un respingo.

— Madre mía… ¡que tiene su punto!

JJ la miró con expresión de: lo que yo decía, antes de coger el informe y las fotografías que acababa de imprimir su amiga y salir de allí, seguida por García que despotricaba sobre que le metía ideas raras en la cabeza, para reunirse con el resto del Equipo que estaban poniendo todo lo que tenían sobre el caso y sobre la relación de Hotch y Emily en orden.

— ¿Y Morgan y Reid? – Preguntó al llegar a la sala de conferencias y ver que no estaban por ninguna parte.

— Han ido a las casas de las víctimas de nuevo, a la de Emily incluida, mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí repasando todo lo que nos diga Hotch. – Aclaró Rossi.

Y Hotch agradecía haberse quitado de encima a Morgan realmente. Se sentía más cómodo hablando de Emily con Rossi y JJ que con el resto. García llegó en ese momento tras JJ y él negó con la cabeza, sin saber que esperarse de ella.

Alargó la mano para coger el papel que le daba JJ y lo puso junto al resto de informes de las víctimas que tenían hasta ahora.

— 2008, cuatro estudiantes encontrados en una fosa llena de serpientes, a diez quilómetros de la American University en DC.

— Recuerdo ese caso – recordó JJ – Todos tenían cortada la lengua y el SUDES no se había llevado los trofeos, los había dejado allí. Pero, ¿no se barajaba la posibilidad de que el crimen fue cometido por estudiantes de la misma facultad?

Hotch asintió.

— Pero nunca logramos atrapar al SUDES o los SUDES, y la facultad hizo todo lo posible para que dejáramos de investigar el caso.

— Han pasado cuatro años, las pruebas estarán muy degradadas y costará más encontrar las que no obtuvimos por ese entonces. – Dijo David más para sí mismo que para el resto mientras comparaba la fotografía de las lenguas de los estudiantes con la de Ronald Carvin. – El corte parece ser el mismo…

Hotch tomó la fotografía que Rossi le daba e hizo la comparación, estando de acuerdo con su amigo y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. No habían podido atrapar al SUDES en esa época, ¿lograrían atraparlo en la actualidad? Emily dependía de ello.

— Nos vamos a la Universidad.

Sentenció antes de coger los informes con prisa y dirigirse hacia la puerta, seguido por Rossi y JJ. García frunció el ceño cuando ninguno de ellos se despidió.

— ¡Sí, señor! – gritó, más para ella que para el resto, que ya se habían marchado. - Yo me quedaré aquí, esperando. Como siempre…

En cuanto se montaron en el coche, rumbo a DC, Rossi preguntó.

— ¿Por qué no nos contaste que Haley te había engañado? Habríamos estado ahí para ti de haberlo sabido.

Hotch lo sabía, pero no era algo que quisiera ir gritando a los cuatro vientos. Había tenido sus motivos para guardárselo para sí mismo.

— Tenemos que llegar pronto a DC. La última vez este tipo se nos escapó. Esta vez no podemos dejar que eso ocurra.

— Aaron… - Miró a su amigo de reojo. – Tenemos casi una hora de camino a DC. Por mucho que corras no puedes saltar por encima del tráfico. Responde.

Apretó los labios cuando vio la larga cola de coches atascados en la entrada de la I-95. Estaba atrapado, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir contando la historia.

.

.

 _6 años antes…_

 _JAIL HILL ROAD_

 _HARTFORD, CONNECTICUT_

— _Sí, JJ – Hotch escuchaba al otro lado de la línea como su subordinada le informaba de que Haley había contactado con ella para preguntar por él cuando él había decidido no cogerle el móvil. Aún se sentía molesto por cómo estaba llevando Haley todo el tema del divorcio y necesitaba poner algo de distancia para poder mantener sus emociones a raya. Al parecer, Haley ni siquiera iba a darle ese derecho. Ahora se dedicaba a molestar a sus compañeros._

— _Eh… No, ese es un tema personal. – Siguió escuchando como JJ le explicaba la breve conversación que había tenido con Haley. – Sí, gracias. – Le dijo cuando ella le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, pues su aún mujer estaba de un humor de perros por no haber podido localizarlo. Solo sentía que hubiera metido a JJ en medio de todo ese lío que solo les concernía a ellos dos. – Me encargaré de ello cuando vuelva. – Le aseguró._

 _Cuando colgó el teléfono, Reid se dirigió a él, sin mirarlo. Se notaba que los temas personales afectaban en la misma medida que inquietaban al joven Doctor._

— _¿Todo va bien?_

— _Sí. – Le aseguró._

— _Podemos entrevistarlo otro día._

 _Agradecía que Reid se preocupara por él, pero no tenían otro día. El propio asesino Chester Hardwick, había accedido a entrevistarse con ellos para su investigación de personalidad criminal. No podían perder la oportunidad de sacarle información a ese desalmado que había matado, que se supiera seguro, a veintitrés mujeres._

— _Bueno, lo van a ejecutar la semana que viene. – Él no podía dejar de hacer su trabajo porque a su mujer le apeteciera molestarlo._

— _Empezaré yo si necesitas…_

— _Reid – lo cortó Aaron antes de que continuara y le hizo un gesto con la mano, dejándole claro que su vida personal y su vida laboral eran dos cosas distintas._

— _Perdón. – Se disculpó el más joven._

 _Hotch asintió, dando el tema por zanjado y entonces entró Abner Merriman, ayudante del alcaide y encargado de la prisión estatal de Connecticut. Les explicó el procedimiento para poder entrevistarse con un preso, cosa que ellos ya se sabían de memoria._

— _¿No irán armados?_

— _Nos desarmamos antes de entrar. No es la primera vez que venimos a una prisión. – Contestó Hotch con severidad, y pudo ver como Reid sonreía, preso del nerviosismo. Tenía que controlarse. Ni Reid ni Merriman tenían culpa de sus problemas._

 _Merriman los guio hasta una sala dónde podrían interrogar a Hardwick y les explicó cómo funcionaba el sistema de seguridad para entrar y salir. Consistía en pulsar un timbre que emitía una señal luminosa y un pitido para advertir a los guardias de que podían abrir la puerta para dejarlos salir._

— _¿Son fotos de los crímenes? – Preguntó Merriman cuando vio las fotografías relacionadas con los crímenes de Hardwick que Reid dejó sobre la mesa._

— _Algunas sí. – Respondió el joven Doctor._

 _Merriman pareció interesado. Hotch estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Quería entrevistar a ese tipo y largarse de allí en cuanto pudiera._

— _Por favor. – Alargó la mano para que el ayudante del Alcaide le diera las fotografías. – Si estas están a la vista se les daría más importancia. – Le dijo, refiriéndose a las fotografías que había estado mirando Merriman. – Cuando entre, querría darle la oportunidad de que nos enseñe lo que él considera más importante. – Le explicó, aunque realmente lo que quería decirle era que se largara y les dejara hacer su trabajo, pero Aaron Hotchner era demasiado diplomático para comportarse así._

— _Claro, perdón._

 _Hotch asintió, restándole importancia. Sabía que estaba siendo impertinente con el pobre hombre que solo tenía curiosidad._

 _En ese momento entraron dos guardias con Chester Hardwick y preguntaron si lo dejaban encadenado. Reid dijo que sí, pero Hotch, le llevó la contra._

— _No, no es necesario._

 _Reid le preguntó de vuelta, asombrado de su decisión. A decir verdad, no le extrañaba. Él era una persona previsora y rara vez anteponía su seguridad o la de los miembros de su Equipo ante un asesino a menos que fuera realmente necesario, pero ese día no estaba siendo él mismo._

— _Solo vamos a hablar, ¿verdad Chester?_

 _Retó al preso con la mirada que no dudó en devolvérsela. Desde ese momento, la entrevista estaba destinada al fracaso._

 _Reid le preguntó por su infancia al recluso y cuando este mintió, Hotch explotó._

— _No venimos a perder el tiempo. – Espetó. – No vivía en una casa bonita ni en una calle tranquila… – Podía ver de reojo como Reid lo miraba confuso por su forma de actuar. – … sino en unas viviendas de protección oficial de East Bridgeport a cuál de ellas peor. De adolescente fisgoneaba a sus vecinas por la ventana y les robaba la ropa interior de los cajones en cuanto tenía ocasión, y provocó cientos de incendios por los que cumplió dos años en el correccional de menores._

 _Reid lo cortó, antes de que su actitud pudiera ponerlos en un aprieto._

— _Le hemos investigado ampliamente, Sr. Hardwick, hablando con casi toda la gente que le ha conocido, incluida su madre._

 _Estaba orgulloso de ese chico. Reid era inteligente, había conseguido con una sola frase darle la importancia al asesino suficiente para arreglar lo que Hotch había estropeado minutos antes. Chester no hablaría si se sentía atacado. Spencer se había dado cuenta y había sabido actuar a tiempo._

— _La temperatura es fría. Es una época con días cálidos y noches frías. – Comentó Hardwick, mirando por la ventana que habían abierto minutos antes como condición para que él hablara._

— _Va a llegar el verano. – Le siguió la corriente Reid._

 _Hotch en cambio, no quería seguirle el juego. Ni siquiera quería estar allí._

— _Para usted no. – Le aseguró, retándolo de nuevo._

— _Para mí no. – Hotch pudo ver que, aunque Chester le había dado la razón, no estaba siendo del todo sincero. ¿Qué escondía?_

 _Reid acudió de nuevo al rescate._

— _Bien, vamos a hablar de los detalles del caso. ¿Por qué eligió usted a Sheila O'Nell?_

— _Enséñeme una foto, no me sé los nombres._

— _¿Su intención es poder volver a revivir aquello? – Hotch se sentía a cada segundo más furioso. No se encontraba bien y algo se les escapaba con ese preso._

— _Yo tengo una memoria prodigiosa. – Le aseguró Hardwick. – Creía que buscaban ustedes la verdad. Ellas no significaban nada para mí. – Razón por la que no se sabía sus nombres y pedía la fotografía. – Eran juguetes, una diversión… y desde el momento en que decidí matarlas era imposible que se salvaran._

 _Hotch había estado frente a cientos de asesinos en serie, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle la brutalidad y la falta de alma y misericordia de alguno de ellos._

— _Suplicaban, lloraban e intentaban negociar, pero a mí me daba igual porque no me importaban nada. A veces he deseado ser normal. Haber tenido una vida normal. Pero no la tuve._

— _¿Por qué quiso que viniéramos? – Preguntó Aaron cuando se dio cuenta de que no iban a sacar información relevante de ese hombre._

— _Para oler el aire._

 _La burla de sus palabras llevó a Hotch a querer irse de allí. Ordenó a Reid que se marcharan._

— _Buen viaje, Chester. Va a dónde debe estar._

 _Tocó al timbre, una y otra vez para que les abrieran la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

— _Son las cinco y diecisiete. El paseo por el patio empieza a las cinco._

 _Y ahí estaba lo que no le había cuadrado en ningún momento a Hotch. Habían caído en una trampa._

— _Todos los guardias están fuera con los reclusos. No habrá nadie para abrir la puerta al menos… durante trece minutos, y tardé escasamente cinco en hacer esto. – Les mostró una de las fotografías que Reid había dejado sobre la mesa dónde había a una mujer mutilada._

 _Aaron pudo sentir el miedo de Reid._

— _Durante su investigación no les habría venido mal hacer alguna pregunta que otra sobre las alarmas de seguridad. – Les aconsejó el recluso._

— _Conozco las alarmas. – Aseguró Hotch, pero la realidad era, que no había caído en que eso podía pasar. No había considerado necesario el uso de armas para ir a hacer una entrevista a un preso y ahora estaban encerrados con él y desarmados._

— _Les aseguro que no me van a ejecutar la semana que viene, después de haber matado a dos agentes del F.B.I. Me han salvado la vida viniendo aquí._

 _Reid puso distancia entre el preso y ellos, pero para Aaron, eso era lo que faltaba para terminar de perder el control._

— _Por desgracia para usted, no soy una chica de metro sesenta y cincuenta quilos. – Se quitó la americana del traje, dispuesto a pelear. – Siempre eligió a víctimas que no podían hacerle frente… – Lo retó, para hacer sentir a ese canalla como aun cobarde. - …y los descansos los pasaba mirando a su espalda… – Se quitó la corbata, demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. Poniéndolo más furioso para hacerle perder el control. - … temiendo que llamaran a su puerta, temiendo que alguien como yo esperara al otro lado para encerrarlo. En el fondo… - lo señaló, enfatizando sus palabras. - … es usted un cobarde._

 _Chester hizo el amago de echarse sobre Aaron cuando Reid lo detuvo._

— _¡Chester! ¿Quiere saber por qué mató a esas mujeres?_

 _Salvados por la campana. La pregunta de Reid les dio el tiempo necesario para que los guardias acudieran a abrirles la puerta y pudieran salir de allí ilesos._

 _De camino a Quantico, no pudo evitar disculparse con Reid._

— _Has sido muy inteligente distrayendo a Hardwick hasta que llegaron los guardias. – Empezó._

— _Yo suelo rendir mejor bajo un estado de intenso terror. – Hotch se había dado cuenta de eso. A Reid solo le había faltado mearse en los pantalones. Se había escondido detrás de la columna lejos de ellos y solo había salido cuando vio que él iba a enfrentarse sin remedio a Chester._

— _Lo siento. – Se disculpó con su joven subordinado._

— _¿Por qué? – La duda de Spencer era real._

— _Por provocar esa situación. – Declaró, siendo consciente de que, desde el inicio, había actuado de forma impulsiva e incorrecta._

— _No lo hiciste._

 _Hotch medio sonrió. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer Reid. Quería no hacerlo sentir culpable por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos._

— _Pero no fui de mucha ayuda._

— _Sí, en eso tienes razón._

 _Pudo ver de reojo la sonrisa de Spencer y decidió que le debía una explicación. Le costaba tanto hablar de su vida personal… pero Reid se merecía saber por qué había actuado así._

— _Haley quiere que firme los papeles del divorcio sin oponerme para que no malgastemos dinero en abogados. – Sin importar lo que él creyera o sintiera de verdad._

— _¿Tú no quieres?_

 _A decir verdad, no sabía lo que quería. Por una parte, amaba a Haley. Por otra parte, estaba Jack y si no tuviera bastante con ello, Emily se había sumado a la ecuación, porque, desde que la había besado, tenía tantas ganas de alejarse de ella como de volver a besarla._

— _Lo que quiero, no lo conseguiré. – Porque un hombre no podía tenerlo todo. No podía conservar a Haley y a Jack y a la vez dar rienda suelta a sus deseos con Prentiss._

 _Cuando llegaron a Quantico, el resto del Equipo aún no había vuelto de ayudar a Rossi en una misión en Indianápolis, así que se encerró en su despacho y decidió que tenía que poner de una vez las cosas en su sitio. Tenía que firmar el divorcio, centrarse y mantener a su Equipo al completo, Prentiss incluída, lejos de su vida personal, para seguridad de todos._

 _En cuanto firmó, sintió ganas de llorar y entonces notó que alguien lo miraba desde lejos._

 _Prentiss…_

 _._

 _._

 _En la actualidad…_

 _I-95, CERCA DE WASHINGTON DC_

— Y por eso decidiste mantenernos al margen de tus problemas y no contarnos todo por lo que estabas pasando. – Dijo Rossi, aunque no se le veía muy convencido de que hubiera hecho lo correcto.

JJ pensó que esa había sido la mayor estupidez que había hecho su jefe y amigo jamás. Había problemas que simplemente no se podían ocultar y el tema "Haley", iba a darles a todos dolores de cabeza en un futuro no muy lejano…

.

.

En la actualidad…

SONATEC BUILDING, Complejo de Oficinas

WASHINGTON DC

— No puedo creer que lo hayan mantenido oculto tanto tiempo. – Morgan necesitaba desahogar su frustración. – Lo peor de todo es que yo tonteaba con Prentiss a diario y ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. He estado haciendo el tonto, Reid.

Orgullo herido. Ese era uno de los peores sentimientos que podía albergar el ser humano. Reid era joven, pero había tenido ese sentimiento en más de una ocasión y entendía como se sentía Morgan al respecto.

— No me malinterpretes – Siguió.

— No lo hago. – Le cortó Reid, mientras abría los cajones del escritorio de Jordan Lewis, la segunda víctima, y observaba su contenido.

Morgan suspiró y decidió mejor seguir con el caso. Ya tendría tiempo de meter la cabeza bajo un cubo cuando encontraran a Emily.

— Veamos… yo soy la mujer de la limpieza – Empezó Derek desde la puerta de la oficina. – Entró y me encuentro a mi jefa sangrando, sin ojos, sin lengua, pero viva. ¿Qué hago?

— Llamo a emergencias. - Contestó Reid sin mirarlo y agradeciendo que hubiera dejado el tema de Hotch y Emily, mientras observaba los títulos de Jordan en la pared enmoquetada.

— La llamada a emergencias se produjo a las 22:37, pero según el registro diario, la mujer de la limpieza venía cada día a las 21:00 en punto a limpiar el despacho. ¿Por qué esperar casi dos horas para llamar a emergencias?

Reid y Morgan se miraron, entendiéndose.

— Por qué no me interesa que la víctima sobreviva. – Concluyó Reid.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, como podéis ver, tenemos a una más metida en el ajo. La mujer de la limpieza. ¿Qué relación creéis que tendrá esa mujer con el SUDES? ¿O pensáis que es mera casualidad y quizá la mujer llegó más tarde ese día? Vamos… jugárosla y decidme que pensáis.

Sé que este capítulo ha sido largo y ha contenido dos recuerdos, pero me parecían necesarios, uno para aclarar los sentimientos de Emily después del beso de Hotch y el otro para enfatizar sobre los sentimientos de Hotch con todo el tema de Haley, porque, a partir de ahí, podemos ver que el siempre inmutable Aaron Hotchner, pierde el control en más de una ocasión y que, además, se aleja de Emily bastante, hasta la cuarta temporada.

Los recuerdos transcurren durante los capítulos 3x12 y 3x14. Me parece curioso que en el 3x12 Emily no dejaba de mirar a Hotch entre confundida y embobada (a parte de la conversación casi absurda ante el cine, porque Hotch ya había llegado a la conclusión de que era más de un SUDES antes de ir allí) y en el 3x14, Hotch perdiera el control de esa forma, hasta el punto de poner en peligro a Reid y a él mismo después de recibir la llamada de JJ. Otro punto curioso es la última escena en la que Hotch firma los papeles y se ve el plano de Prentiss mirándolo, dejando claro que ahí, pasa algo entre ellos que desconocemos.

¿Sabíais que la escena de Hotch y Reid en la prisión está basada en un caso real dónde los verdaderos protagonistas se llamaban Robert Resseler y Edmund Kemper?

¿Qué os ha parecido? Si os ha gustado ya sabéis, hacedme feliz dejándome un **Review**.

Lo siguiente es pura liberación de mis sentimientos reprimidos durante estos meses…

 **AVISO, ESTO ES UNA MERA OPINIÓN PERSONAL SIN ÁNIMO DE OFENDER A NADIE**

Esta semana al fin he podido ponerme al día (más o menos) de la serie. Resulta que aún no había visto la temporada 12, estoy por la mitad, y tengo varias cosas que decir porque si no las digo reviento.

Estoy realmente enfadada con la CBS. Sí, no es nada nuevo, ya lo estaba en cuanto me enteré de que habían despedido a Thomas Gibson y aquí quiero aclarar algo: No defiendo la violencia, si Gibson realmente (y esto queda en duda porque ninguno lo hemos visto…), le dio una patada a Virgil Williams (al cual no me creo ni por compromiso, que tiene una cara de Perla extraviada que no se la aguanta ni él…), merecía una sanción. ¡Pero ya se la dieron! El castigo inicial eran dos episodios sin aparecer. Sanción suficiente, ya que por cada episodio deja de ganar 100.000$.

Hasta ahí todo bien. Forma correcta de actuar de la CBS. ¿Cuándo la cagaron? Cuando decidieron que no volvería más.

No solo no han dado una buena salida al personaje, sino que ni siquiera se han dignado, en todos estos meses desde agosto que lo despidieron, a decirnos a los fans de la serie el motivo verdadero de su despido. Hay quien dice que es por las reiteradas malas actuaciones de Gibson en el set con el resto de compañeros, otros dicen que no, que es únicamente por lo de la patada a Virgil, y hay incluso quién ha dicho (sin tener pruebas) que era porque llegaba borracho más de una vez, cuando su pecado fue que lo cogieran conduciendo UNA vez bebido. Mata a un perro y te llamarán mataperros para toda la vida.

¡BASTA de difamar!

Se merecía una sanción, se la dieron, pero ¿despedirlo? Eso fue una putada y no solo para él sino para todos. Hotch es la esencia de Criminal Minds. Desde que Hotch no está han hecho lo imposible porque la serie funcione. Han traído a un ejército para reemplazarlo, han vuelto a contratar a Paget Brewster (Emily Prentiss), han hecho un arco con Reid (el cual me parece horrible y no lo comentaré por si hay quién no ha visto aún la decimosegunda temporada), han hecho un final de temporada de WOW y aun así… han perdido dos millones de espectadores y han ganado enemigos y sumado quejas.

 **Primera cagada:** Despedir a Thomas Gibson.

 **Segunda cagada:** Que pongan la excusa de que está en protección de testigos y que el equipo ni se inmute cuando ha sido su líder y ha peleado por ellos durante once años.

 **Tercera cagada:** Traer a Prentiss sin Hotch. ¿What? Como fan Hotchniss que soy se me revuelven las tripas de verlos separados.

 **Cuarta cagada:** Que Derek Morgan vuelva después de dejar CM (aunque decidió irse él y aquí no hay nada que hacer) y que únicamente salga seis minutos de un capítulo y diga dos frases. Si lo traéis de vuelta en un capítulo al menos que tenga más protagonismo…

 **Quinta cagada:** Lo que han hecho con Reid no tiene perdón. La serie ha bajado calidad, la línea argumental ha perdido la frescura y el misterio de las primeras siete temporadas y están dando palos de ciego, sacándose tramas de la manga cuando esa no es la solución al problema.

 **Sexta cagada y más grande de todas:** No escuchar las peticiones de los fans, porque los fans somos su público y sin público no hay serie. Han renovado decimotercera temporada y volverá en octubre. Espero, de aquí a entonces, que recapaciten y hagan volver a Hotch, de lo contrario y lo tengo clarísimo, va a ver la serie su padre.

Ayer Thomas subió una foto a Instagram y Lica me comentó: ¡Se ha cortado el pelo como Hotch de nuevo! Eso es una prueba de que va a volver… Solo puedo decir: Ojalá amiga, ojalá.

Mientras no sea así…

 **(Arroba)ImThomasGibson** (Arroba)CBS ABCStudios (Arroba)CrimMinds_CBS No other character can ever replace. We want Thomas Gibson back! He made CM magic. If Hotch doesn't come back, the viewer is zero.

#NoHotchNoWatch, #CBSUpfronts2017, #ThomasGibsonRocks, #GibsonArmy, #MissingThomasGibson, #CMRIP, #LovingThomasGibson, #BringBackThomasGibson, #WeLoveAndSupportThomasGibson, #WeSupportThomasGibson

(On Twitter)


	8. Chapter 8

Muchísimas grácias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews.

Gracias a **Lica** a los cual he contestado ya por MP y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Lupita trujillo** : ¡Sí! Te eché de menos en el capítulo anterior. Pues te diré que no será el último que visualizarás. Solo habrá que dar un poco de tiempo al cabezota de Hotch para que se cuenta de las cosas. Que CBS recapacite lo esperamos todos… pero no veo que estén haciendo muchos avances en inteligencia últimamente… Espero que te guste este capítulo, estoy intentando seguir el hilo argumental de la serie.

 **ConstanzaMC:** Si amiga… un insulto imperdonable. Como le he dicho a Lupita, espero que recapaciten. Y sí… desgraciadamente fue precisamente por temas de machismo. En la actualidad, A.J Cook (JJ) y Kirsten Vangsness (García), están negociando su sueldo. Han amenazado a la CBS con qué, si no les pagan como a Joe Mantegna (Rossi) y a Mathew (Reid), no renuevan para la decimotercera temporada. Veremos a ver qué pasa… Muchísimas gracias por tu review, no sabes cuánto agradezco cada comentario que recibo.

 **Guest:** Ya te digo que si… xD pero eso de la más cagona me ha hecho soltar una carcajada. Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Capítulo 8 - Amenazas**

 _Hace 6 años…_

 _PITTSBURGH, PENNSYLVANIA_

 _Cualquier relación por ínfima que pueda ser, pasa por una serie de etapas antes de que los afectados se den cuenta de que dicha relación existe. La primera es cuando conoces a la otra persona y automáticamente la catalogas. La pones en el lado de los que te caen bien, o en el lado de los que no quieres ni ver. Si la pones en el lado de los que te caen bien, entonces pasas a la segunda fase. La segunda fase es aquella en la que decides si esa persona que te cae bien, quieres que forme parte de tu día a día o únicamente es alguien más a quién saludar cuando se dé la ocasión. Si decides que quieres que forme parte de tu día a día, entonces entras en la tercera fase. La tercera fase es aquella en la que te das cuenta si esa persona te importa lo suficiente para hacer tuyos sus problemas o si únicamente estás ahí como un mero espectador. Si esa persona te importa lo suficiente como para hacer tuyos sus problemas entonces te ves automáticamente arrojado a la cuarta fase. La cuarta fase es una de las más complicadas. En la cuarta fase empiezan las dudas sobre dicha relación. ¿Me intereso por los problemas de esa persona porque es mi amiga o porque siento algo más profundo por ella? Llegados a este punto, te toca discernir haciéndote una pregunta: ¿Qué necesito yo de esa persona? ¿Necesito que esa persona sea feliz y esté bien o necesito que sea persona sea feliz, esté bien y además ella desee lo mismo de mí? ¿Necesito su aprobación? Si necesitas que esa persona se preocupe por ti como tú por ella y además necesitas su aprobación entonces estás a las puertas de la quinta fase. La quinta fase se compone de una única pregunta: ¿Estoy enamorado de esa persona o es un capricho pasajero?_

 _Emily sabía que Hotch estaba destrozado desde que había firmado los papeles del divorcio. Él era un hombre serio y taciturno por naturaleza, pero desde que había dado el paso en la separación con su ex-mujer esos rasgos se habían intensificado aún más. Podía ver que no dormía bien por los oscuros surcos y las bolsas en sus ojos. Contestaba con más frialdad de lo habitual y se mantenía más alejado del resto de lo que solía estar._

 _Aaron pidió a David que se ocupara del Equipo durante unas horas mientras él iba a ver a Jack._

 _Qué ella recordara, desde que era miembro de la UAC, Hotch jamás se había pedido un día libre. Jamás habían hecho un viaje sin que él no estuviera al menos al otro lado del teléfono supervisando. Incluso cuando él había sido sancionado y enviado a casa, había estado al pendiente de todo lo que hacían. No es que no fueran capaces de resolver un caso sin él, pero se notaba su ausencia. Ella la notaba…_

 _Estaban investigando una serie de suicidios sospechosos, que parecían seguir una cronología de quincenas entre suicidio y suicidio. Ronnie Baleman, detective al cargo de la investigación y hermano de la última víctima, los había llamado al sospechar que los suicidios estaban siendo, realmente, asesinatos._

 _Mientras investigaba las escenas con Morgan, se encontró en más de una ocasión intentando coger el teléfono para llamar a Hotch o girando la mirada, buscándolo entre los oficiales para comentar alguna cosa en referencia al caso._

 _No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto buscaba continuamente la aprobación y el acercamiento con su jefe hasta ese momento. Lo que no tenía claro era si buscaba aprobación personal o profesional. Quizá era ambas cosas._

 _Veinticuatro horas después de llegar a Pittsburgh, Hotch se unió a ellos. Le sorprendió que de, entre todas las opiniones y conjeturas que se estaban barajando en las afueras de la comisaría, Aaron le preguntara directamente a ella, que era la que menos había participado en la conversación._

 _Emily pudo observar el cansancio en la mirada de Hotch. El hombre estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por centrarse en el caso cuando se notaba de lejos que no se encontraba bien. Mientras hablaba con el oficial Baleman lo había visto tragar con dificultad en más de una ocasión y su gesto era forzado, como si realmente estuviera teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le costaba controlar. Una persona que no conociera a Aaron Hotchner no se daría cuenta de ello, pero Emily sabía que Hotch estaba mal._

 _El SUDES había resultado ser Peter Redding, un Ángel de la muerte, que buscaba sus víctimas en grupos de apoyo a personas que habían perdido algún familiar en trágicas circunstancias. Se acercaba a sus víctimas haciéndose pasar por un familiar dolido, que había perdido a su hermano cuando este se suicidó. Los drogaba y seguidamente fingía su suicidio._

 _Lo habían atrapado antes de que matara a una madre que hubiera dejado huérfano a un niño de tan solo año y medio de edad, aunque no habían podido salvar a otras víctimas que habían caído mientras ellos investigaban._

 _De vuelta a Quantico, pudo escuchar a Rossi preguntar a Aaron sobre su visita a Jack._

— _Le he dicho que, a partir de ahora, ya no iba a verme tanto. – Contestó con la voz apagada._

— _¿Cómo se lo tomó? – David parecía un psicólogo en ese momento. Solo le faltaba tumbar a Hotch en un diván._

 _Emily puso especial interés en escuchar la respuesta de su jefe. Le hubiera gustado poder ver su cara mientras respondía, pero estaba de espaldas a él en esos momentos._

— _Me abrazó y me dijo que todo iría bien._

— _Un chico listo… Como su padre._

 _El silencio de Hotch le dijo a Emily en ese momento que el corazón de Aaron estaba mucho más dañado de lo que nadie podía imaginar.  
_

— _¿Qué pensaste en aquella casa, cuando encontramos a Beth? – Le preguntó Morgan, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

 _Beth había sido una de las víctimas a las que no habían podido salvar. La habían encontrado ahorcada con su hijo de meses al lado llorando._

— _No lo sé. A veces me pregunto si en realidad cambiamos algo._

 _No pudo evitar pensar en que había veces en que los casos, y sus vidas personales, tenían demasiadas similitudes emocionales._

 _Demasiados corazones rotos._

— _¿Sabes por qué tengo cuatro casas?_

 _Emily miró a Derek, interesada. - ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque si no tiro alguna puerta, tiro paredes. Las dos cosas me hacen sentir que estoy cambiando algo para mejor. – Emily asintió - ¿Contenta?_

— _Contenta._

 _Sonrió un poco, dándose cuenta de que su tristeza no iba tanto con el caso y sí mucho con el estado emocional de su jefe. Si Reid se enterara de cómo se sentía, sin duda, la pondría en la cuarta fase de las relaciones, pese a que ni Hotch ni ella habían decidido en ningún momento formar parte de las fases anteriores. No habían seguido viéndose porque se cayeran bien, ni siquiera habían tenido un buen comienzo. No compartían su día a día por voluntad propia, sino que se habían visto obligados el uno al otro por el trabajo, pero sí que se interesaba por él, y en cierto modo, le gustaría saber que Hotch se interesaba por ella. Necesitaba su aprobación y lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba, como había podido darse cuenta en este último caso._

 _No quería pensar en si iba a llegar a la quinta fase o no, pero lo que si tenía claro era que, quizá, con el tiempo, y con paciencia, pudiera ayudar a Aaron Hotchner a tirar alguna pared y tapar algún agujero. De esa forma ella también sentiría que cambiaba algo para mejor._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Emily quiso maldecir cuando se dio cuenta de que había dado más información de la necesaria. Explicar las debilidades de Hotch a un SUDES no era lo que se podía decir algo bueno, ni inteligente. No sabía con qué le había drogado ese desalmado, lo único que sabía era que sus pensamientos iban por un lado y su boca por el otro.

Escuchó reír bajo al sujeto y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Aún no habían llegado a la peor parte de la historia, a esa parte que de verdad dejaba a Aaron completamente expuesto y aun así ya le había dado una pista de lo mucho que podría dañar a su ex-jefe tan solo con lo que había explicado.

Lo peor que le podía pasar a Hotch, lo que más daño podía hacerle, era la culpabilidad de que pudiera pasarle algo a sus seres queridos.

Había hablado de Jack y quería gritar de frustración por ello. Acaba de poner en la mira de un loco a un niño, pero no cualquier niño. A Jack, el hijo del hombre al que quería por encima de todo y que, además, sabía a ciencia cierta que, a esas alturas, si Aaron había descubierto ya que había desaparecido, se estaría culpando. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado duro consigo mismo y que el resto del Equipo estuviera ahí para él.

Notó como se le llenaba la boca de saliva antes de que, sin poderlo remediar, vomitara todo lo que había comido.

.

.

En la actualidad…

AMERICAN UNIVERSITY

TENLEYTOWN, WASHINGTON DC

La American University era una Universidad privada al noreste de Washington DC, que contaba con más de tres mil seiscientas cuarenta y dos hectáreas de terreno, divididas en ocho facultades distintas en las que había un total de nueve mil novecientos cuarenta estudiantes.

Decir que estaban buscando una aguja en un pajar era quedarse corto. Rossi tenía muy presente que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar nada y mucho menos después de que hubieran pasado más de cuatro años, pero en esos momentos, lo único que podían hacer era intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas y sus recursos.

Mientras observaba a Hotch hablar con el decano Jean Morris, se dio cuenta del cansancio que su amigo cargaba. Desde que lo conocía no había visto a Aaron Hotchner descansar ni un solo día, ni siquiera cuando obligaba a los demás a hacerlo. Él siempre se quedaba el último, siempre se esforzaba más, siempre daba más de lo que cualquier persona podía dar y ¿todo por qué? Al día siguiente volvía a haber otro asesino, otra desaparición, otra familia destrozada.

Con el pasar de los años se había preguntado hasta qué punto merecía la pena ese trabajo. Él había sido uno de los fundadores de la UAC junto con Jason Gideon. Había podido sentir en sus propias carnes el dolor que podía causar ese trabajo. Se había casado tres veces y se había divorciado las mismas.

Cualquiera que comparara su vida con la de Hotch diría que Aaron no tenía motivos suficientes para comportarse como si fuera el único ser divorciado de la humanidad, pero él, que conocía los pormenores de la relación de su amigo con su ex-mujer, sabía que no había comparación posible.

Él había conocido a sus esposas porque era un mujeriego y se había casado con ellas de forma rápida, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. Podía incluso afirmar que únicamente había estado verdaderamente enamorado de una de ellas, y, por lo tanto, su trabajo siempre había estado por encima de cualquiera de esas relaciones. En cambio, Hotch, había conocido a Haley siendo adolescente, habían estudiado juntos, habían ido al mismo grupo de teatro, a pesar de que a Aaron se le daba fatal la interpretación. Su amigo había hecho todo cuanto había podido para estar cerca de Haley, por lo que no era de extrañar que terminaran cansándose. Se querían de verdad, él lo había podido comprobar por la forma en la que hablaba Hotch de su mujer durante los primeros años de servicio en el F.B.I.

Rossi sabía que Hotch lo había dado todo por su matrimonio, todo por su familia...

.

.

 _6 años antes…_

 _SEMINARIO DE TERRORISMO_

 _BOSTON_

 _Rossi había acudido junto con Hotch al seminario contra terrorismo que daba el F.B.I anualmente para sus nuevos miembros. En principio iba a ser ir, dar la charla y volver a la UAC, pero la fiscal del distrito Eve Alexander parecía no tener los mismos planes que ellos. Aprovechándose de la experiencia de David como miembro antiguo del F.B.I y de la experiencia de Hotch como fiscal federal años atrás, quería que pudieran demostrar que una mujer había matado a su marido sin ningún motivo, pues su abogado había declarado que había habido malos tratos, pero no había pruebas que lo corroboraran._

 _Mientras habían estado ocupados ayudando a la fiscal, el resto del Equipo se había ocupado de otro caso en la misma Virginia._

 _Estaban cenando en la oficina mientras miraban los informes sobre el caso y las fotografías de la familia de Odrie Henson, sospechosa de la muerte de su marido._

— _Se han visto otros casos igual, pero… parecen felices. – Apuntó Hotch._

— _Se puede fingir la felicidad en una fracción de segundo. Si vieras la cantidad de fotos felices que tengo yo con mis ex._

— _¿Fuiste feliz en algún matrimonio? – Preguntó Aaron y Rossi supo que de alguna manera estaba intentando entender por qué él no había sido feliz en el suyo, siendo que amaba a su mujer por encima de todas las cosas._

— _No lo sé. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Si lo fui, no lo recuerdo. No podría decirte con seguridad si el matrimonio y yo hacemos buena pareja._

— _Quien lo diría… - Había un amago de sonrisa en la cara de su amigo._

— _Nunca tuve hijos._

— _¿Qué más da? – Podía ver como la mente de Hotch trabajaba en algo._

— _Podría haber puesto más empeño en tenerlos, ¿no te parece?_

— _Yo lo puse. – Al instante en que Hotch respondió, Rossi se sintió mal por haber sacado ese tema. Podía ver a su regio y siempre serio amigo casi derrotado._

— _Hotch… - Intentó sonar paternal, dejándole claro que no estaba solo. Que no había motivos para sentirse así, que no siempre las cosas salían bien, pero que no por ello era culpable._

— _Yo lo he dado todo por Haley y Jack, y por mi trabajo._

— _Bueno, todo no puede ser. - La vida se basaba en decisiones. Él lo sabía y Hotch también._

— _Sí, tienes razón. Pero eso no significa que me haya comprometido menos, o que ponga menos interés en mi hijo._

 _David se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en esos momentos, Hotch se la tomaría como algo personal. Estaba tan dolido que no podía ver más allá de su sufrimiento. Se culpaba por la separación y se culpaba por no estar más tiempo con su hijo, pero a la vez sabía que no podía dejar de trabajar, que no podía pasar más tiempo con ellos e intentar recuperarlos porque eso significaría dejar de ser él, dejar de ser Aaron Hotchner, jefe de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del F.B.I._

— _Oye Hotch, de eso no sé nada. – Decidió que lo mejor era apartar a Aaron de esos pensamientos. – Solo he hecho felices a los abogados matrimoniales._

 _Vio cómo su amigo y jefe se relajaba al instante, aunque sabía de sobras que no iba a abandonar el pensamiento erróneo de que era el culpable de todo lo que había pasado._

— _Fracasamos en nuestros matrimonios, en eso al menos somos expertos. ¿Qué es lo que falla?_

— _Todo el mundo tiene un límite, y tu esposa lo alcanzó._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

DESPACHO DE JEAN MORRIS, AMERICAN UNIVERSITY

TENLEYTOWN, WASHINGTON DC

Debería haberse dado cuenta en ese momento de la mirada de Aaron. De esa mirada que de alguna manera le decía que la ruptura con su mujer no había tenido solo que ver con su trabajo, pero no supo verlo. De la misma forma que se había negado a ver los sentimientos que albergaba su amigo para con Prentiss.

Rossi se preguntaba si, de haber sido menos obcecado, y haber intuido los verdaderos pensamientos de Hotch, habría podido evitar la situación en la que se encontraban. No podía dejar de sentir cierta culpabilidad por no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitaban.

— Stephen Raynolds, Kara Harrys, Emma Stampton y Robert Herl Hophard. Mírelos. – Espetaba furioso Hotch, con las fotos de los estudiantes muertos sobre la mesa del decano, estrujando su dedo con fuerza contra ella. – ¿Cómo puede decir que nos los recuerda? Tenemos tres víctimas más y otra secuestrada, con el mismo modus operandi que en el caso que tuvo lugar aquí. Créame cuando le digo que si intenta de alguna manera sabotear esta investigación como hizo años atrás lo acusaré de estar obstaculizando un proceso federal y tendrá que dar clase a los presos de la Penitenciaría Federal de Litchfield durante el resto de su vida.

JJ se mantenía en silencio a un lado mientras Aaron intentaba asustar lo suficiente al decano como para que no volviera a intentar detener la investigación. Hacía cuatro años, se había mostrado, no solo poco colaborador, sino que había acudido al Ministerio de Justicia alegando que la investigación en el campus era perjudicial para la vida de los alumnos de la Universidad. Eso no habría tenido ninguna consecuencia en la investigación si el decano no hubiera sido familiar directo de un juez.

Desde arriba, les habían dado un plazo de tres semanas para resolver el crimen y tras eso, tendrían que abandonar el caso para no perturbar el día a día de los alumnos. Las tres semanas habían llegado y se habían ido sin más pistas ni avances.

— Entiéndalo. – Intentó explicarse el decano. – Esto es una Universidad privada. Los alumnos pagan mucho por recibir educación en una de las Universidades más prestigiosas de la capital. Si empiezan a ver a federales merodeando por la zona, este lugar dejará de ser prestigioso para ser sospechoso. No necesitamos que nuestros alumnos vivan con el miedo de que hay un asesino a su alrededor. Han pasado cuatro años y nada ha vuelto a pasar por aquí.

— Y si ha pasado lo habrán ocultado como ocultaron a alumnos y prensa los asesinatos de hace cuatro años. – Dijo Rossi, asqueado de que la política y el dinero tuvieran más poder que la vida humana. - ¿Qué pensarían los padres de los alumnos y los propios alumnos si supieran que no hizo nada para descubrir al asesino de cuatro estudiantes?

— Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. – Hotch se apoyó sobre el escritorio, invadiendo el espacio personal del decano, con la intención de ponerlo nervioso. – Usted nos va a proporcionar toda la información que tenga sobre esos cuatro alumnos. Nos va a decir que horarios tenían, quienes eran sus amigos, dónde iban al salir de aquí… Nos dejará entrevistar a cada uno de los alumnos si siguen aquí, que habían tenido algún tipo de relación con ellos por pequeña que fuera y, a cambio, seguirá dirigiendo esta "prestigiosa" Universidad como si nada hubiera pasado y yo no me veré obligado a acudir al Supremo y dar parte sobre usted y su hermano, el Juez Morris.

Un segundo de incertidumbre y el decano asintió con ahínco. Rossi sonrió. Cuando Aaron Hotchner se proponía sacar información a alguien, no importaba quien fuera, lo conseguía, y cuando además se trataba de algo relacionado con el Equipo, la mente de Hotch se volvía aún más brillante y sus gestos más amenazantes.

Mientras salían del despacho del decano, el móvil de Hotch sonó. Era Reid.

— Hotchner.

Reid le informó sobre el descubrimiento que habían hecho en la oficina de Jordan Lewis en referencia a la mujer de la limpieza.

— García está buscando información sobre ella en la base de datos Estatal. En cuanto sepamos algo volveremos a llamar.

A Hotch no le pasó desapercibido que no lo había llamado Morgan, cuando solía ser el que se encargaba de eso. No podía culparlo, sabía que seguía enfadado con él y aún no sabía ni una décima parte de la historia completa.

Agradeció al joven Doctor la información y sin mediar palabra, llamó a García.

— ¿Señor…?

Aaron sacudió la cabeza. Incluso Penélope tenía reservas en hablar con él. Normalmente le habría respondido con un: Sí, mi excelentísimo señor, o un: Aquí el oráculo de Quantico a su servicio.

— García, necesito que busques información sobre varios alumnos, algunos siguen estudiando aquí y otros abandonaron la carrera o la terminaron hace algún tiempo. JJ te enviará los datos. Necesitamos saber su dirección actual y la de sus familiares más cercanos. Busca trapos sucios, o cualquier cosa que nos ayude a sacarles información. Ha habido mucho silencio en torno a estas muertes y tenemos que averiguar el por qué.

— ¡Volando voy! – Gritó y Hotch se encogió. Su tímpano no estaba para esas voces. – Señor… - Se despidió avergonzada y colgó antes de que Hotch pudiera decir nada. Este se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Rossi palmeó la espalda de su amigo y lo instó a salir de allí.

— Mientras García averigua algo, deberíamos acercarnos al lugar donde encontraron los cuerpos. No habrá ninguna pista, pero al menos intentaremos saber por qué los dejó allí.

Hotch asintió, aunque eso ya lo habían intentado años atrás y no habían averiguado nada. Era consciente de que necesitaban un milagro divino para poder conectar esas muertes con las actuales y hallar la forma de encontrar a Emily con vida. Tiró de su corbata, sintiéndola de pronto molesta, mientras seguía a JJ y Dave al exterior.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

Bueno, aquí el final de otro capítulo. Como podéis ver poco a poco se van desengranando los sentimientos de todos los personajes. No podía evitar poner la parte de Rossi, me parece importante, porque cuando veo esa escena, veo como Hotch tuerce la boca en señal de desaprobación cuando Rossi le dice que Haley había llegado a su límite, pero decide, como bien sabemos todos que es, ser un caballero y no decir nada al respecto.

Hay muchas partes de la serie que me gustaría poner. Muchos guiños que me parecen importantes, pero hay que escoger, no puedo ponerlo todo. Por otra parte, intento seguir la cronología de la serie, para que se vaya viendo poco a poco como se formó la relación y a la vez que tenga que ver con acontecimientos actuales. No es fácil, así que espero estar haciéndolo bien.

Dejarme saber lo que opináis al respecto.

¿Por qué pensáis que en la Universidad hay tanto resquemor a que se investiguen las muertes?

Y algo ya más personal, y por curiosidad. ¿Qué personaje es vuestro favorito de la serie y por qué?

Animaros a dejar vuestra opinión.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Como digo siempre… Muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **Lica** , **Ana-List** y **Katra-Grey** a las cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Lupita Trujillo:** Mmm… no has acertado… pero sigue intentándolo porque algo de lo que has dicho sí tiene que ver. En cuanto a lo del personaje favorito… ¿Por qué no me extraña? La verdad, si yo fuera capaz de conseguir un jefe así también querría ser Emily Prentiss xD, aunque mi motivación y la tuya son distintas. Espero que te guste este capítulo y… ¡Ai! ¡Qué me has dicho que me quieres! *Se emociona toa…*

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. Son una familia y si uno sufre el resto también y todos quieren a Aaron y Emily. Veremos cómo se desarrollan esos sentimientos de aquí en adelante. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario como siempre y espero que este capítulo te encante.

AGEADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL:

A **Lica** , por ayudarme a organizar mi punto de vista con este capítulo y animarme a escribirlo entero a pesar de lo largo que resultó y de las dudas que tuve en un principio.

Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo, que es el más largo hasta la fecha y contiene mucho Hotchniss para compensar los dos días que llevo de retraso en la publicación:

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 9 – Arrebatos**

La voz del SUDES ya no parecía tan amigable ni estaba de tan buen humor y eso no era difícil de notar para alguien como Emily, que se ganaba la vida perfilando a los demás. Él no había contado con que ella pudiera vomitar y reducir así el efecto de la droga lo suficiente como para poder evitar decir algunas cosas sobre su Equipo, sobre Hotch, o sobre ella misma.

Vomitar era algo típico de los embarazos que toda mujer detestaba, pero ella lo agradecía enormemente en ese momento. Lo único que le preocupaba era cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin ceder al hambre o a la sed antes de que pudieran rescatarla.

Se encogió cuando el sujeto salió de la habitación dando un portazo y deseo poder tener las manos libres para frotarse los ojos, que picaban por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Estuvo sola horas. Sabía que eran horas porque se había entretenido contando los segundos y minutos transcurridos a oscuras en ese lugar. Poco a poco, se había ido acostumbrando a la penumbra de tal manera que empezaba a vislumbrar formas entre las sombras, objetos acumulados. Al parecer estaba en alguna especie de almacén o cuarto de los trastos. Estaba todo lleno de objetos que se notaba que eran antiguos.

Cerca suya podía apreciar el contorno de una mesa, estaba segura que era de estilo victoriano a juzgar por la forma de los bordes. Le recordaba vagamente a alguna de las mesas que habían tenido en una de sus muchas viviendas cuando viajaba con su madre a Europa.

Su madre… ¿La habría avisado alguien de su secuestro? ¿Le importaría siquiera? Ahora que estaba embarazada, las dudas sobre el comportamiento de su madre se habían acrecentado y sabía que, si salía de allí con vida, le esperaba una conversación larga y tendida con la mujer que la había traído al mundo, pero a la que era difícil llamar buena madre.

La poca luz que provenía de la ventana tapiada, dejaba entrever un gran armario, robusto y oscuro, un par de mesillas, lo que parecía ser una cama alzada contra la pared y otro mueble el cual no podía asegurar que era. Parecía como si toda una vivienda hubiera sido desalojada y sus muebles guardados allí para que se fueran pudriendo con el tiempo.

¿Le pasaría lo mismo a ella? ¿Se pudriría allí sin que Hotch pudiera encontrarla jamás? ¿La mataría el SUDES antes?

No quería pensar en ello. Tenía que mantenerse firme porque sabía que sus amigos no descansarían hasta dar con ella. Estaba segura. Era cuestión de tiempo. Solo tenía que buscar la forma de mantener al sujeto entretenido hasta entonces.

Siguió mirando alrededor, intentando entretenerse con algo para no pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Había cuadros. Bastantes a juzgar por el bulto en el que se apilaban los unos contra los otros. Estrechó sus ojos y las Torres Gemelas del World Trade Center, humeantes y semiderruidas se dibujaron ante ella. No era contradictorio que un hombre capaz de secuestrar a alguien tuviera bajo su posesión recuerdos de lo que fue una masacre histórica.

Ella aún recordaba como ellos mismos habían sido víctimas del terrorismo en la propia Nueva York y lo mal que lo había pasado esos días, no solo con el caso, sino con el propio Hotch. En Nueva York, entremedias de todo el caos, ella se había dado cuenta de que Aaron significaba para ella mucho más de lo que podía significar un simple amigo.

.

.

 _Hace 5 años…_

 _OFICINA FEDERAL DE INVESTIGACIONES_

 _MANHATTAN, NUEVA YORK_

— _Oye… ¿Es cosa mía o es igualita que Haley?_

 _La pregunta que JJ le había formulado a García llamó la atención de Emily y miró a la mujer que los recibía, o más bien que recibía a Aaron con una sonrisa especial. Misma sonrisa que no dudó en devolverle Hotch para extrañeza de todos._

— _¿Kate? – Dijo Aaron a modo de saludo._

— _¿Aaron?_

 _Emily frunció el ceño. ¿Aaron? Que ella supiera había pocas personas fuera de la familia más íntima y los amigos más allegados que llamaran a Hotch por su nombre de pila. Pudo ver como García observa la situación con seriedad y no dudó ni un segundo de que a ella tampoco le había gustado la familiaridad con la que esa mujer se había dirigido a su jefe. Pero… ¿Y la forma en que la había saludado Hotch? Miró de reojo a García y a JJ que se dedicaban una mirada de mutuo entendimiento justo en ese momento._

— _¿Cómo te va? – Le preguntó Haley 2.0, Agente Especial de la división del F.B.I de Nueva York, ignorando al resto del Equipo, como si no existieran. Definitivamente, con esa mujer no iban a hacer buenas migas._

— _Bien, gracias. Te presento a mi Equipo. Kate Joyner – Dijo mirándolos a ellos – David Rossi – Rossi asintió. – Emily Prentiss – Emily la miró, alzando el mentón. Ahí estaba ella. – Jennifer Jareau – JJ asintió con una sonrisa forzada. – Penélope García – García la observó como si fuera un gato y Kate el ratón. – Derek Morgan. – Derek ni la miró, únicamente observó el suelo como si las presentaciones sobraran. Kate le dedicó una mirada sospechosa. – y Spencer Reid. – Reid fue el único que parecía no darse cuenta de la incómoda situación y le sonreía con su típica naturalidad forzada. A Emily no le sorprendía, Reid nunca se enteraba de nada. Ya lo pondrían en antecedentes cuando lograran estar con él a solas, estaba segura de ello._

— _Gracias por venir, cualquier cosa que necesitéis no tenéis más que decírmelo._

— _¿Cómo es el sistema de vigilancia de la ciudad? – Preguntó García._

— _Lo controla la policía de Nueva York. Aún está en pañales. Ha habido mucha polémica. Leyes del derecho a la intimidad, pero ha tenido bastante éxito. – Le explicó, apenas sin mirarla. Sería mal educada…_

— _¿Y tendré libre acceso? – Insistió Penélope._

— _Ya te están esperando. – Kate le sonrió, y García le devolvió la sonrisa. La niña que había en el interior de Emily quiso patalear. A García no hacía falta más que le dieran acceso a unas cuantas cámaras para que se ganaran su aprobación. Le susurró un: traidora, mientras Penélope pasaba por su lado en dirección a la zona de vigilancia._

 _Mientras Reid pedía para sí mismo todo lo que necesitaba, Kate les presentó a Brustin y Cooper, un par de inspectores encargados del caso al que habían sido invitados. Se trataba de una serie de asesinatos dónde el SUDES disparaba a bocajarro contra las víctimas en paradas de metro o zonas concurridas. No se dejaba ver por las cámaras, las descripciones de los testigos eran imprecisas y actuaba varias veces por semana. Kate había llamado personalmente a Hotch para pedirle ayuda. Al parecer Brustin, inspector al cargo, no estaba muy contento con la presencia de la UAC allí._

— _Vamos a hacernos los amables – Exclamó Brustin. – Bien, ¿qué necesitan?_

 _Kate rio – Dejaremos que lo averigüen ellos. Lo único que os pido es que todo pase antes por mí. – Miró a Hotch, con inocencia fingida. – Sé por experiencia que con que uno se juegue el puesto es suficiente._

 _Emily no hubiera rechistado en otras circunstancias, pero… ¿en serio? ¿De verdad Hotch iba a caer en ese juego barato de: yo hago esto para que los demás no salgan perjudicados? Se veía de lejos que a ella lo único que le interesaba era su puesto de poder y Hotch. Derek tenía que estar pensando lo mismo por la forma en que la miraba. Se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario del que se pudiera arrepentir._

— _¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? – Le dijo Kate a Hotch, acercándose a él más de lo estrictamente profesional._

— _Claro._

 _JJ y ella se miraron. Por la forma de actuar de Hotch, algo le decía que entre él y Kate Joyner había habido algo en el pasado y si no lo había habido, ya que dudaba que Hotch engañara a Haley, había estado a punto de haberlo. No pudo evitar dejar caer el comentario jocoso._

— _Colaboraron cuando ella estaba trabajando en Scotland Yard. – Puso énfasis en el "trabajando"._

— _Entiendo… - JJ captó el mensaje. Ambas en la misma sintonía ahora. Derek, miraba preocupado hacia el despacho dónde Aaron y Kate se habían encerrado._

 _Mientras Hotch hablaba con Kate en privado, el resto se dedicaron a poner todo lo que tenían sobre la mesa. Cooper, que parecía un buen tipo, les explicó la molestia que sentía Brustin. No eran ellos el problema, era Kate. En eso todos estaban de acuerdo al parecer. Agradecía no ser la única a la que le caía mal esa mujer, de lo contrario tendría que plantearse el por qué y no quería ahondar en ello._

 _La tensión que había entre todos los que colaboraban en el caso era evidente. El agente Brustin había patrullado las calles cuando el Hijo de Sam había asaltado y matado con el mismo modus operandi a seis personas años atrás y la situación en la actualidad era aún peor. JJ, Rossi y Morgan habían ido con él a ver las escenas de los crímenes mientras ella se quedaba con Reid y Cooper intentando sacar un perfil geográfico y Hotch seguía encerrado con Kate en el despacho._

 _Una víctima más en mitad de la calle esta vez, hizo que todos salieran de sus puestos y se dirigieran al lugar del asalto, dónde prensa y ciudadanos se agolpaban para saber los pormenores del caso. Ella se quedó con Reid y JJ, intentando ahondar en las pruebas que tenían._

— _Venga ya – Exclamó Reid, haciendo un inciso en la investigación, cuando ellas le dijeron lo que pensaban sobre Kate y Hotch. – Solo se llevan bien porque trabajaron juntos en Scotland Yard._

 _JJ negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencida. – Spence… a veces creo que lo que te sobra de inteligencia te falta de madurez sexual._

 _Emily rio ante el comentario mientras Reid miraba de la una a la otra sin entender nada. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven Doctor, como si fuera una madre apoyando a un hijo tonto._

— _Te aseguro que lo que menos hicieron fue trabajar, Reid. A la pija rubia solo le falta resbalarse con su propia baba cuando mira a Hotch._

— _¡Uhh! – Exclamó JJ. – Cuidado Emily, te va a estallar la vena de la frente._

 _Emily frunció el ceño, llevándose la mano de forma inconsciente a la sien para comprobar si lo que decía JJ era verdad._

— _No me gusta la gente falsa. Ella lo es. – Se defendió._

 _JJ asintió, dándole la razón y ella agradeció que estuvieran de acuerdo. La verdad era, que le molestaba la forma en la que la rubia rondaba a su jefe, pero más le molestaba que Hotch le siguiera el juego. Se parecía a Haley, y estaba segura de que ese factor tenía a Aaron en jaque. Algo dentro de ella se revolvió ante la premisa de que Hotch pudiera sentir algo por esa mujer y lo que menos necesitaba era a JJ indagando sobre el porqué de ello cuando ni ella misma sabía la razón._

 _Estaban comprobando las grabaciones del último asesinato con los anteriores cuando llegaron todos a la Central. Hotch había vuelto a su actitud habitual, seriedad, exigencia y concentración, mientras les preguntaba si habían descubierto algo._

 _Les enseñó las diferencias entre los crímenes y llegaron a la conclusión, por la forma de actuar del SUDES y la diferencia de altura del mismo, que había más de un sujeto._

 _Barajaron la posibilidad de que pudieran ser asesinatos cometidos para poder iniciarse en alguna banda, aunque ella tenía serias dudas sobre ello. Una banda no mataba de forma indiscriminada, normalmente tenían un motivo, venganza, poder territorial, pero no mataban a gente al azar._

— _Dave, Reid y tú hablad con los agentes de aquí. – Ordenó Hotch. – Morgan y Prentiss, informad a la policía de cada turno de mañana…_

— _Creo que deberíamos salir a la calle... – Opinó Morgan._

— _Os he hecho venir para crear un perfil. – Cortó Kate, con soberbia._

— … _Qué daremos a los agentes de la mañana para que lo tengan también los de la tarde. – Le discutió Derek._

— _Hemos asignado a todos los hombres de más que tenemos. – Kate sonrió, y Emily pensó en lo rastrero que resultaba eso. No iba a dejar a nadie mandar más que ella. – Esto es Nueva York, unas cuantas personas más no van a peinar la ciudad._

— _Entiendo que es algo arriesgado. – Intentó razonar Morgan. – Pero esa gente ataca a mediodía. Podríamos centrarnos en las entradas y salidas de los barrios. Nos colocaríamos en las paras del transporte, la Catorce, la Cincuenta y Nueve…_

— _Morgan. – Cortó Hotch. – Tú no decides._

 _En esos momentos Emily hubiera querido gritarle a Hotch. ¿De verdad confiaba más en esa mujer que en el criterio de un miembro de su Equipo?_

— _Si no os importa querría participar en el perfil. - Dijo Kate, y no era una sugerencia. Ella iba a participar dijeran ellos lo que dijeran. Rossi pareció darse cuenta, y actúo con en consecuencia antes de que ninguno de los demás lo hiciera. No necesitaban que los echaran del caso._

— _No hay problema._

 _Derek se fue, visiblemente molesto, y el resto siguieron investigando hasta que llegó la hora de ir al hotel. Durante el camino reinaba el silencio. Al llegar, Will esperaba a JJ en la recepción para sorpresa de todos._

— _Inspector. – Le tendió la mano Hotch a modo de saludo._

— _Siento venir así, sé que estáis trabajando. – Se disculpó Will. – Pero… no soporto que tú estés en este caso sin mí. – Le declaró a JJ. - Y menos ahora._

— _¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó Hotch, su ceño aún más fruncido si eso era posible._

 _JJ pareció dudar, y de pronto, soltó la bomba._

— _Estoy embarazada._

 _Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que Emily la abrazara. Se alegraba muchísimo por su amiga y más aún al saber que Will le había pedido a JJ que se casaran. Hotch, en cambio, parecía de pronto perdido._

— _Bueno, yo voy a tener que dejaros. – Sentenció, dándoles la espalda de camino al ascensor._

— _¡Hotch! – lo paró JJ._

— _Deberías habérmelo dicho. – Observó como Aaron recriminaba a JJ, pero no era porque le molestara que ella estuviera embarazada, o que se casara. Emily podía ver que era el pensamiento de que le pudiera haber pasado algo mientras él la enviaba a alguna misión sin saber que estaba embarazada lo que lo carcomía por dentro. Se culpaba ya antes de que hubiera pasado nada._

 _Todos se fueron a las habitaciones dejando a JJ con Will. Hotch se encerró en la habitación que quedaba justo al lado de la suya con un seco: buenas noches y ella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos segundos hasta que el resto se despidieron de ella también._

 _Se dirigió a su habitación, se duchó, se puso ropa cómoda e intentó relajarse, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a la actitud de Hotch. Seguía sin entender como Aaron podía dejarse llevar por una mujer así. Él era un líder nato, no permitía que nadie le diera órdenes ni permitía que nadie se pusiera por encima de un miembro de su Equipo._

 _Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando, y la agente que llevaba dentro no podía quedarse con la duda._

 _Armándose de valor y esperando que Hotch estuviera despierto y de mejor humor, fue a su habitación. Aaron le abrió la puerta vestido con una camiseta de deporte gris de Harvard y unos pantalones anchos de pijama. Se veía tan diferente al hombre trajeado que conocía... Parecía casi un niño con esa ropa._

— _¿Prentiss? – La duda la hizo sentir insegura de pronto. Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar._

— _Espero no haberte despertado. – Hotch negó, visiblemente extrañado por su presencia. - ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?_

 _Dio un paso al frente cuando Hotch se retiró de la puerta para dejarla pasar. La cama estaba aún hecha, la maleta a medio deshacer y lo poco que había desempacado se encontraba perfectamente doblado sobre la cajonera frente a la cama. Aaron Hotchner, perfección y pulcritud en su totalidad._

— _¿Y bien?_

 _Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado absorta mirando a su alrededor._

— _Sé que no es cosa mía… – Empezó, tentativamente. - … pero nunca te había visto poner a otra persona por encima de algún miembro del Equipo._

 _Hotch, que seguía en la puerta, frunció el ceño._

— _Tienes razón, no es cosa tuya._

 _Y Emily sabía que ahí debería haber cogido la indirecta y haberse ido de allí, pero quería entender por qué se estaba comportando así y su curiosidad podía más que su sensatez._

— _Derek es un buen perfilador, Hotch. Raramente se equivoca y…_

— _Lo sé. – La cortó Hotch._

 _Lo vio suspirar y relajar un poco los hombros y automáticamente, ella se relajó también. Al menos sabía que no la iba a volver a atacar por el momento._

— _Si Kate fracasa en esta misión, Derek es el siguiente en la lista para ocupar su puesto. Cometí el error de decírselo y ahora está queriendo ponerse por encima de Kate. – Explicó. – Estamos aquí para ayudar, no para pasar por encima de nadie ni hacer que nadie pierda su empleo._

 _Y eso aclaraba muchas cosas, pero no aclaraba el por qué Hotch se comportaba con Kate como si fuera un gato en celo._

— _Aun así, se nota que hay algo más, Hotch. Todos lo notamos. – Le dijo, emprendiendo el camino hacia la puerta._

— _Solo es una antigua compañera de trabajo. – Se defendió, mientras le dejaba paso para que ella pudiera salir de la habitación._

— _Claro… "Aaron"._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño ante la forma en que ella lo había llamado y Emily, dándose cuenta del cambio en su mirada, volvió a su habitación, más molesta de lo que lo había estado antes._

 _¿Qué pensaba que iba a arreglar?_

 _Solo había conseguido aclarar que Hotch estaba más lejos de ella de lo que pensaba y eso, no sabía porque, le molestaba enormemente._

 _Dormir se había vuelto una tarea imposible. Demasiados pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza y saber que Hotch estaba justo al otro lado de la pared, escucharlo mientras se movía por la habitación e imaginar lo que estaría haciendo, no ayudaba._

 _A las cinco de la mañana, la alarma del móvil de Hotch los despertó a ambos y quiso matarlo por ser tan jodidamente madrugador. Ella hacía apenas un par de horas que había logrado pegar ojo al fin, y estaba segura que él no había dormido mucho más. Se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón hasta que escuchó como su jefe se levantaba. ¿Sería consciente él también de lo mucho que revelaban esas paredes?_

 _Como una zombie, se levantó, se duchó y se arregló, intentando ocultar con algo de maquillaje las ojeras de no haber dormido en toda la noche._

 _Cuando bajó a la cafetería del hotel, Hotch estaba solo, sentado en una mesa, con un café humeante en una mano y el periódico de la mañana en la otra. Pidió una tanda de cafeína para ella y se acercó a él. Sabía que le debía una disculpa. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar lo que tenía que sentir él o como tenía que actuar? Podía molestarle su comportamiento, pero eso, al fin y al cabo, era solo problema suyo y tenía que aprender a lidiar con ello._

— _Buenos días. – Hotch la saludó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo y le dedicó una mirada paciente a la cual ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza._

— _Sobre lo de anoche… - Empezó Emily._

— _Prentiss – La cortó Hotch antes de que continuara hablando y negó con la cabeza, dejando claro que no quería abordar de nuevo el tema. A ella no le quedó más remedio que respetarlo y bebió su café en silencio._

 _Cuando el resto del Equipo bajó, cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, se dirigieron todos a la Central dónde se dispusieron a dar el perfil de los SUDES._

 _Los SUDES eran disciplinados, seguían una jerarquía, tenían controladas las cámaras y accesos en las ciudades y conocían a autores de otros crímenes y usaban algunas de sus pistas para jugar con ellos, lo que significaba que el motivo era personal. A parte de eso, que era simple especulación, no tenían nada más._

 _A mediodía, García llamó a Hotch. Había avistado por las cámaras a un sospechoso en la Estación de Metro entre la Cincuenta y Nueve y Lex, tal y como había predicho Morgan._

 _\- Cincuenta y Nueve… podríamos haber estado ahí. – Se lamentó Derek. Si moría alguien, ellos serían los principales responsables._

 _Kate parecía de pronto haber perdido toda la soberbia._

— _¡Dios mío! Tiene un arma… ¡ha disparado! – Exclamó García._

 _No había policías cerca y el sospechoso se había escapado sin problemas. Emily observaba desde lejos la situación y sabía que se iba a poner peor. Podía ver a Morgan, a punto de estallar y no tardó en hacerlo._

— _¡Podríamos haberlo cogido!_

— _Aunque hubiéramos estado en ese andén nos habríamos ido hacia alguien aislado. – Se defendió Kate._

— _Puede, pero lo habríamos intentado._

 _Emily no pudo evitar sentir la rabia de Morgan como si fuera la suya propia. Él había tenido razón y seguir los pasos de esa mujer había causado otra muerte._

— _Tengo a todos los hombres disponibles en la calle. – Ahora Kate sonaba derrotada y en cierta forma, Emily también pudo sentir empatía con esa mujer por un momento. Culparse por la muerte de alguien no era agradable. Todos ellos lo habían tenido que hacer en algún momento._

— _Y te sugiero que uses a nuestro Equipo. – El tono de Morgan aún más autoritario._

— _Lamentarse ahora no sirve de nada. – Hotch intentó apaciguar la situación. Estaba segura de que en ese momento él estaría dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre la corta conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior._

— _Hotch, ¿cómo voy a decirles a esos polis que estamos aquí para ayudarles? – Podía entender la vergüenza y la rabia de Morgan, pero se estaba excediendo al alzarle el tono a Hotch. Aunque ella no era nadie para recriminar eso, pues ella misma había deseado gritarle el día de antes._

— _Estamos aquí para dar un perfil y es lo que haremos._

 _Emily sabía que Hotch no se iba a limitar a un perfil, nunca lo hacían. Siempre se quedaban hasta que el caso estaba resuelto y el SUDES esposado, y la mayoría de las veces ellos eran los que lo esposaban, pero era su manera de decirle a Morgan que no siguiera por ahí, que se estaba excediendo al intentar ponerse no solo sobre una superior, sino sobre él también._

— _Yo dije que nos fuéramos a las estaciones. La Catorce, la Cincuenta y Nueve… y ahí es justo dónde han atacado._

— _No es cosa tuya discutir todo eso. – Pudo ver como la mirada de Hotch cambiaba. Había enfado verdadero y sus facciones se habían endurecido mucho más. Morgan estaba entrando en terreno pantanoso._

— _¡¿No es cosa mía?! – Gritó Morgan._

— _No sigas por ahí. – Aaron lo avisó por enésima vez._

— _Hay siete cadáveres, tío. – Emily se llevó la mano a la frente. Si discutir con Hotch en público y dejarlo en evidencia era malo, hablarle como si fuera un colega era mucho peor._

— _Y es en eso en lo que debemos centrarnos. – A pesar del enfado, Hotch seguía manteniendo la calma, como si tratara con un niño travieso._

— _Centrarnos… - Emily abrió la boca y JJ a su lado también. Conocían a Morgan y lo que iba a decir no iba a ser nada bueno. – En mi opinión, tu solo te centras en ella. – Dijo, señalando con la mirada a Kate._

— _¡Boom! – Exclamó JJ a su lado en voz baja. – Menudo zasca._

 _Emily movió la mano para que JJ se callara. Parecía que estaban viendo una novela y aunque no le gustaba que fuera Hotch el protagonista principal, no podía apartar la mirada ni perderse detalle._

— _Sal de aquí… vamos. – Y con eso finalizaba la discusión porque la mirada de Hotch no daba opción a replicas._

 _Morgan se fue y Rossi, que había estado junto a ellos en todo momento, palmeó el hombro de Aaron._

— _Yo me encargo._

 _Hotch asintió. De pronto se veía como si hubiera envejecido diez años._

— _JJ, Reid y Prentiss. – Los llamó y Emily dio un respingo, como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo algo indebido. – Id junto con los inspectores Brustin y Cooper al lugar del crimen._

 _Emily agradeció poder salir de allí, el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado._

 _Tras apaciguar la situación entre Derek y Aaron y descubrir que no solo era más de un SUDES, sino más de dos, estudiaron la posibilidad de mirar las cámaras en momentos posteriores a los asesinatos a ver si alguno de ellos volvía al lugar del crimen tal y como había hecho Berkowitz, el Hijo de Sam, años atrás, y decidieron salir a patrullar al día siguiente, al fin, siguiendo el consejo de Morgan, que les habría ahorrado un muerto más._

 _A ella le había tocado patrullar la calle Cincuenta y Nueve junto al inspector Cooper._

 _Cooper era un hombre atractivo, no era ciega para no verlo y era un Don Juan al que le gustaba coquetear con las mujeres, tampoco había que ser una experta para darse cuenta de ello. Pero estaba casado y quería a su mujer por lo que estaba segura de que, si le decía algo inapropiado, él pondría una barrera entre ellos dos. Por otra parte, después de haber estado toda la noche pensando en un hombre que no permitía ni que lo llamara por su nombre, estar junto a alguien de carácter fresco como Cooper era toda una novedad y verdaderamente relajante._

 _Acababan de salir de patrullar el metro cuando escucharon un disparo cerca de la Dieciséis y Broodway. Corrieron tras el sospechoso, que era un varón negro vestido con el atuendo típico que habían estado usando todos los SUDES: Tejanos y sudadera con capucha oscura._

 _Al llegar a la esquina, el SUDES se detuvo, disparó a Cooper en el hombro y se quedó, extrañamente, esperando, para que ella pudiera abatirlo._

 _Corrió hasta Cooper y avisó a García para recibir ayuda y mientras el Equipo y la ambulancia llegaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud del SUDES._

— _Tenía las manos firmes y la mirada en calma. – Les explicó a Morgan y JJ cuando llegaron al lugar. – Esta gente lo tiene todo muy controlado, organizado. Nos estaban vigilando. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que dispararan a alguien a dos manzanas de dónde estábamos Cooper y yo?_

 _Cuando Hotch llegó, fue Rossi quien lo puso en antecedentes._

— _Creo que tenemos un problema muy grave. Hay múltiples SUDES. Disciplinados, utilizan la vigilancia, conocen nuestros movimientos, hay una jerarquía… ¿Qué suele querer decir eso?_

— _Terrorismo. – Contestó Hotch._

 _Empezaron a trabajar sobre ese descubrimiento, intentando poner sobre la mesa todas las posibles tramas que podían llevarse a cabo durante un atentado terrorista._

— _Los sujetos fingen un bombardeo. Desde allí, vigilan y miden el tiempo de respuesta de la policía. – Explicó Reid._

— _El objetivo es eliminar a una tanda de civiles seguida de una segunda oleada de operarios de emergencia. – Continuó Kate._

 _Esa era la forma más ingeniosa de planear un atentado y si Emily hubiera sabido que el señuelo para llevarlo a cabo iba a ser uno de ellos, no se habría separado de Hotch para ir a ver a Cooper, pero a pesar de saber que se iba a producir un atentado, ninguno de ellos esperó que fueran a ser ellos las víctimas._

— _¿Estáis todos bien? – Preguntó a una desesperada García que la llamó al enterarse de la explosión de un todoterreno negro como el que todos ellos llevaban cerca de la Plaza Federal. Morgan estaba al teléfono también y Rossi y Reid estaban a salvo en la Central. Solo faltaban JJ, Will, Kate y Hotch. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza y las piernas se le adormecieron cuando la comunicación con García y Morgan se cortó._

 _Condujo como una endemoniada hasta la Central y cuando llegó se juntó allí con JJ. Solo quedaba Hotch… y aunque sintió como si acabaran de robarle la respiración, intentó que no se le notara._

— _La bomba estaba debajo del coche de Kate, Hotch está con ella. Creo que él está bien, ella no, sigue en el suelo. – Les informó García._

 _Aunque lo sintió por Kate, porque a pesar de que no le gustara esa mujer no se merecía lo que le pasó, se sintió terriblemente aliviada al saber que Hotch estaba bien._

 _Después de rastrear la zona y ver que no había ninguna bomba más, empezaron a pensar de nuevo en que podía estar pasando. Si el objetivo no eran las fuerzas de seguridad, ¿por qué atacar un solo coche y además hacerlo explotar antes de que sus ocupantes entraran? Los terroristas no habían tenido intención de matar sino de herir._

 _Pudo hablar con Morgan y saber que estaba a salvo después de que había salido a perseguir al terrorista que había puesto la bomba en el coche de Kate._

— _Hotch y Kate están en el hospital Saint Barcleys. – Informó JJ. – Hotch está en Urgencias y Kate en el quirófano._

 _Tuvo que resistir las ganas de salir corriendo al hospital mientras miraban las imágenes de la explosión. Ver como Hotch saltaba por los aires la paralizó._

— _Es Morgan, Hotch quiere que vayáis allí. – Las palabras de JJ, mientras sostenía el teléfono en la mano, fueron como un café caliente en mitad de una nevada._

— _¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó a Aaron cuando llegaron al hospital._

 _Hotch tenía toda la cara llena de heridas, cojeaba y se podía apreciar la angustia en sus ojos, pero aparte de eso, estaba a salvo y bien. Empezó a poder respirar con normalidad por primera vez desde que se había enterado de que Aaron había sido atacado. Le hubiera gustado discutir con él mientras lo veía colocarse el chaleco antibalas para ponerse a trabajar. Tenía una perforación en el tímpano del oído derecho, pérdida de audición y acababan de sacarle metralla de la pierna y, aun así, no se permitía ni un segundo de descanso. Pero sabía que discutir con él era inútil y seguía siendo su jefe, por lo que no podía opinar sobre su estado de salud._

 _Vieron las imágenes del atentado de nuevo y cayeron en la cuenta de que, si el objetivo no había sido los servicios de emergencias, y si el terrorista se había quedado con Hotch y Kate hasta el final, quería decir que se habían querido asegurar de que ellos llegaban al hospital y que, por lo tanto, el verdadero objetivo principal era el hospital, con la persona que había dentro y por la cual el Servicio Secreto había cerrado al público el edificio por seguridad._

 _García logró interrumpir las señales de los satélites para evitar que el segundo terrorista, que era el enfermero que había atendido a Kate de camino al hospital, detonara la bomba mediante su móvil, mientras Morgan llevaba la ambulancia en la que había llegado Hotch al hospital y que contenía la bomba, en un acto heroico y suicida, lejos de allí._

 _Vigiló cada uno de los pasos que daba Aaron delante de ella mientras buscaban al enfermero por todo el hospital, asegurándose de que estaba bien hasta que la situación les obligó a separase. Le hubiera gustado ir tras él y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal con ella. No podía concentrarse en el caso ni en el hombre al que estaban persiguiendo, solo podía pensar en Hotch._

 _El final llegó, un caso más se había resuelto. Siete civiles inocentes habían sido asesinados, una Federal había muerto a causa de una explosión, un inspector de policía estaba hospitalizado por una herida de bala, tres terroristas se habían suicidado y Hotch había adquirido heridas, físicas y mentales, que nunca se curarían. La ciudad de Nueva York había enmudecido de nuevo por el miedo y el terror al ver lo frágiles que eran sus vidas y lo fácil que era jugar con ellas. Habían logrado detener una desgracia inminente, pero nunca lograrían impedir al completo que las células terroristas atacaran a inocentes por una ideología egoísta y equivocada. Su trabajo no era perfecto, no podía serlo, solo les quedaba sentirse orgullosos por salvar un pequeño pedazo de mundo._

— _Te llevo a casa._

 _Le dijo a Hotch, mientras salían del hotel rumbo a los coches para ir al aeropuerto. Él no podía volar debido a la perforación del tímpano y ella quería asegurarse de que iba a estar bien._

— _No hace falta._

 _Ella lo sabía, pero no pensaba dejar que se fuera solo. En ese momento apareció Morgan._

— _Yo lo haré._

 _Emily hubiera querido discutir eso, pero entendía que entre Morgan y Hotch había cosas que tenían que ser aclaradas y un viaje de tres horas a Quantico les daría el tiempo suficiente para hablar de ello._

— _Está bien. Iré a ver a Cooper antes de ir al aeropuerto._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Hotch fruncía el ceño ante la mención de Cooper. Sí, era la segunda vez que había decidido ir a verlo desde que estaba hospitalizado y era la segunda vez que había recibido esa mirada por parte de Aaron. No sabía que significaba, y siendo sincera, en esos momentos, Hotch estaba demasiado maltrecho con la muerte de Kate como para pensar que podía ser algo relacionado con ella, pero quiso creer que muy en el fondo, Aaron Hotchner se sentía molesto por su interés por Cooper._

 _Sin lugar a dudas, ella si se había sentido molesta por el interés de Aaron por Kate Joyner._

.

.

En la actualidad…

OFICINA DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Cómo habían predicho, no había ninguna pista que pudiera servirles en la escena del crimen de hacía cuatro años. El tiempo había borrado cualquier pista que pudiera haber y siendo sinceros, ni siquiera hacía cuatro años habían encontrado suficiente como para aclarar algo del caso. Había sido un tiempo perdido y García había tardado algunas horas en encontrar toda la información que le habían pedido por lo que habían tenido que volver a Quantico, siendo conscientes de que era demasiado tarde para ir a hacer visitas a los antiguos alumnos de la facultad.

Veinticuatro horas perdidas. Solo les quedaban cuarenta y ocho para encontrar a Emily si el SUDES seguía la misma rutina que había seguido hasta el momento. Por otra parte, le tenía nervioso el pensamiento de que el SUDES no había secuestrado antes, por lo que dudaba de sus intenciones y de si seguiría el mismo modus operandi que con el resto de asesinatos. La duda lo carcomía.

Expuso todos los expedientes ante él, apartando del escritorio cualquier objeto que no fueran papeles sobre el caso y se dispuso a repasar de nuevo todo lo que tenían. Sabía que todos estaban trabajando y que no descansarían hasta traer a Emily de vuelta. JJ, García y Reid estaban cruzando información de las bases de datos para ver si había alguna conexión posible entre las víctimas y Derek y Rossi estaban repasando los apuntes sobre lo que habían visto en la morgue y las escenas de los crímenes. Dormir se había vuelto una tarea prohibida para todos y en cuanto dieran las seis de la mañana estarían todos saliendo rumbo a Washington a hacer entrevistas.

Se frotó los ojos, viendo borroso debido al cansancio y a la preocupación. Podía sentir ese nudo en la garganta que le indicaba que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Ese nudo que había sentido cuando Haley murió, ese nudo que sentía ahora al pensar que Emily podría morir también.

Su teléfono sonó y vio el nombre de Beth en la pantalla. Decidió ignorarla, pulsando el botón de apagado de su iPhone para cortar la llamada. No se sentía con fuerzas de hablar con ella en ese momento y aunque rara vez él huía de una responsabilidad o de una situación, se permitió el lujo de hacerlo en esa ocasión. Ya lidiaría con Beth en otro momento cuando estuviera más calmado. Ella era una buena chica que no se merecía a alguien que no la quería. Esa conversación tendría que ser en algún momento, pero no en ese.

Un par de toques en la puerta hicieron que alzara la mirada de los papeles y vio a Rossi entrar con paso calmado en el despacho.

— ¿Tenemos algo? – A pesar de que no solía mostrar sus sentimientos, un poco de esperanza se dejó entrever en sus palabras.

Rossi negó con la cabeza y notó como sus hombros se hundían un poco más.

— Lo conseguiremos, Aaron. Siempre lo hacemos.

Hotch asintió y observó como David se sentaba en la silla frente a él. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y sonrió de forma triste. Sabía que había cosas que aún necesitaban ser aclaradas y la presencia de Rossi allí seguramente tenía ese objetivo.

— Estoy acostumbrado a que tú me llames Aaron o personas conocidas con anterioridad a mi cargo en la UAC. – Empezó, y Rossi alzó una ceja, poniendo atención. – Pero en cambio me cuesta que los demás me llamen así.

— Es tu forma de protegerte. Si no das esa confianza a los demás, evitas que los demás se acerquen a ti y de esa manera te proteges del dolor que da la cercanía con los demás. Crees que tus decisiones como líder pueden verse comprometidas por tus sentimientos, así que los mantienes encerrados y lejos. – Rossi, psicólogo del F.B.I.

— Supongo. – Asintió, casi de forma imperceptible y miró a su viejo amigo que lo observaba, estaba seguro, estudiándolo. _—_ La primera vez que Emily me llamó por mi nombre, no supe cómo actuar. Se sintió extraño.

— ¿Molesto? – Intentó aclarar Rossi.

Hotch negó con la cabeza. Esa no era la palabra para describir lo que sintió en ese momento.

— Fue durante el caso de Nueva York con Kate Joyner. – Vio a su amigo sonreír, asintiendo al recordar ese momento. Aaron sabía que había sido la comidilla de todos ellos durante esos días y que se había comadreado mucho sobre su relación con Kate. _—_ Emily vino a verme a mi habitación. – Esa declaración sorprendió a David. – Me intentó advertir de las habladurías y de mi falta de atención en el caso. Estaba enfadada, pero me respetaba demasiado para decírmelo abiertamente. – Siempre le había gustado esa profesionalidad en Emily, lo cautivaba. – Cuando abandonó mi habitación, dejó caer mi nombre, de la misma forma que había hecho Kate, supongo que esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.

— ¿Y la hubo? – David sonreía de esa forma misteriosa, como si él ya supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— Temí los sentimientos de Emily en ese momento. – Declaró. – Había permitido una cercanía poco profesional con ella y no estaba seguro de querer eso, pero la verdad, sonaba agradable la forma en que sonaba mi nombre viniendo de ella.

David guardaba silencio, como si no quisiera interrumpir por miedo a que él dejara de hablar y lo entendía. Era poco dado a contar sus pensamientos o a demostrar sus sentimientos.

— Es verdad que el parecido de Kate con Haley me tenía un poco desorientado. – Era un eufemismo decir que estaba desorientado, eso había supuesto para él un verdadero reto y había perdido parte la concentración en ese caso. – Pero a pesar de lo que penséis, nunca tuve nada con ella y en ese momento creo que mi cabeza estaba más en una morena que una rubia.

— Esa morena debe besar verdaderamente bien si consiguió que mi estoico amigo no pudiera sacársela de la cabeza con un solo acercamiento.

Aaron sonrió un poco, alzando las cejas y haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado a modo de asentimiento.

— No creí que pudiéramos ser el objetivo de los terroristas. – Su gesto de pronto demasiado serio. Rossi sabía que a Aaron le resultaba demasiado fácil culparse por cosas por las que no podía hacer nada. – Debería haberlo visto venir. Kate seguiría viva si hubiera prestado más atención.

— El resultado hubiera sido el mismo Aaron. Debes dejar de pensar que puedes solucionarlo todo. Eres inteligente, y uno de los mejores perfiladores que conozco, pero no puedes pensar en todo. Ninguno de nosotros podemos.

Hotch alzó la mirada y observó a Rossi. ¿Qué no podía pensar en todo? Apretó los labios y su tono se tornó más duro.

— ¿Y qué piensas de que me molestara el hecho de que Prentiss fuera a ver a Cooper en lugar de insistir en acompañarme a Quantico cuando hacía apenas unas horas había muerto Kate? – Eso no era muy profesional ni controlado por su parte.

Rossi sonrió, calmado.

— Eso solo me confirma que eres humano y que te negabas a ver lo evidente.

— ¿El qué? – Preguntó Hotch de forma brusca.

— Que te gustaba Prentiss más de lo que estabas dispuesto a admitir y que no eres inmune al monstruo de ojos verdes.

Hotch torció de manera casi imperceptible la boca, un gesto de desaprobación hacia él mismo. Sabía que Rossi tenía razón, pero admitir que sentía celos por alguien con quien solo había compartido un mínimo acercamiento era duro.

Reid abrió la puerta del despacho de forma brusca justo en ese momento.

— Hemos encontrado la relación con otro caso ocurrido en la facultad de magisterio de la GWU en DC hace dos años.

El corazón de Aaron empezó a latir con fuerza de nuevo. Más pruebas. Esperaba que eso los ayudará a encontrar más pistas. Siguió a Reid y Rossi a la sala de reuniones para juntarse con el resto del Equipo.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno, y aquí llega el final de otro capítulo centrado en los sentimientos de Emily y Hotch y en los capítulos 3x20 y 4x01, dos capítulos que, a mi parecer, fueron de los mejores de toda la serie y en los que vimos facetas de los personajes que dejaron muchas puertas abiertas. Uno de los finales e inicio de temporada mejores que ha tenido la serie. Me pareció muy curiosa la forma en la que Emily corría al lado de Hotch mientras buscaban al enfermero y no dejaba de mirarlo continuamente, como si vigilara sus pasos para asegurarse de que no iba a desplomarse.

Después de esto, vemos un acercamiento importante entre Emily y Hotch y me parecía bueno explayarme en sus sentimientos aquí. Al principio tuve mis dudas, pero Lica me dijo: No tienes que mirar cuan largo es el capítulo, sino explicar todo lo que necesitas para que no parezca que queda inacabado. Gracias por eso y espero que los demás penséis igual.

Si creéis que merezco un empujoncito de ánimos ya sabéis, abajo hay una cajita blanca donde podréis dejarme ese comentario que tanto me va a gustar recibir.

Y siguiendo con mi cotilleo…

¿Qué capítulo os ha gustado más de toda la serie y por qué?


	10. Chapter 10

Muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Lica** , **Katra-Grey** y **Zselleste** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMC:** Creo que nos dan esos detalles con todo el conocimiento de causa… Son malvados. Sí que te entiendo si… esos detalles que están ahí y que hay que estar ciego para no verlos. Está clarísimo que se avecinaba romance, pero por culpa del mal proceder de la CBS, no lo vamos a ver. Bueno guapa, gracias por el comentario como siempre y espero que este capítulo te guste. Un abrazote.

 **Lupita trujillo:** Un fic chiquito en el que Hotch sienta celos de Emily…. Lo hablamos al acabar el capítulo… Estoy de acuerdo contigo, en ese baile hubo más que palabras por parte de ambos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y un abrazo enorme, te dejo con el capítulo que espero que te guste.

 **Gina MO:** Bueno, entonces le diré a Lica de tu parte Gracias jajaja. Aunque estoy segura de que leerá esto y se hinchará como un globo de orgullo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, que siempre que leo comentarios tuyos acabo con un subidón de ánimos y es importante decirlo también y tienes razón, es una lástima que no mucha gente se atreva a comentar o se tome dos segundos de su tiempo para hacerlo cuando los que escribimos tardamos más de dos días en escribir un capítulo. Si todo el mundo que lee comentara, los fandoms tendrían mucha más actividad y los escritores muchísimas más ganas de exponer historias. Así que, muchas gracias, de verdad.

 **Capítulo 10 – Impulsos**

El estallido de ruido la despertó y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza al sentir como los oídos le pitaban. Intentó averiguar de qué había venido ese ruido y se dio cuenta de que había sido una máquina de obras muy cerca suya, por lo que supuso que o bien estaba en una zona cerca de algún lugar de la ciudad o bien el SUDES era constructor, obrero o algo por el estilo. Intentó agudizar el oído, pero aún sentía en su interior el pitido molesto que se había quedado instalado a causa del estruendo.

Abrió y cerró la boca, ya que no podía usar las manos para aliviar la molestia, a ver si así mejoraba la sensación. Chilló, por si hubiera más gente alrededor que pudiera oírla, pero nadie contestó y solo consiguió que la cabeza le retumbara.

Sin poderlo evitar, pensó en Hotch de nuevo. ¿Se sentía él así cada vez que había un ruido fuerte a su alrededor? Aún recordaba las primeras semanas después de que Aaron hubiera sufrido la perforación de tímpano tras el atentado.

.

.

 _Hace 5 años…_

 _CENTRO MÉDICO, ACADÉMIA DEL F.B.I._

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _Pasó la última página de la última revista disponible en la sala de espera del centro médico al que había acompañado a Hotch. Le había costado convencerlo para que le dejara acompañarlo, y se había llevado un par de miradas matadoras por parte de su jefe y un silencio incómodo durante los diez minutos que habían estado esperando a que lo atendieran._

 _Había prometido a Rossi y Morgan que se aseguraría de que no le dieran el alta a Hotch a menos que estuviera realmente bien después de las heridas que había sufrido tras el atentado, pero ahí estaba, sola en la sala de espera, sin poder saber lo que la doctora le estaba diciendo porque él no había permitido que entrara, y contra eso ella no podía hacer nada._

 _Infló la mejilla con aire por puro aburrimiento y se metió en la boca otro chicle, sumado a los dos que ya se había introducido antes. No era una mujer paciente y las salas de espera la ponían nerviosa. Se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pulsando el botón de la pequeña fuente de agua como entretenimiento cada vez que pasaba por delante de ella mientras hacía explotar una bomba de chicle tras otra con su boca._

 _En algún momento de su entretenido paseo, Hotch había salido de la consulta y se encontraba mirándola con una ceja alzada. Se apresuró a sacarse los chicles de la boca y tirarlos a la papelera antes de acercarse a él._

— _¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó._

 _Hotch asintió, bajando despacio a un lado los papeles que llevaba en las manos._

— _Me ha dado el alta. Puedo trabajar. Volvamos a la Unidad._

 _Empezó a caminar por delante de ella y ella lo siguió, intentando saber más._

— _¿Estás completamente recuperado, entonces? – La duda brillando en su voz. Había pasado muy poco tiempo._

 _Hotch se detuvo de golpe, y ella casi se chocó contra él. Se colocó bien el bolso, sosteniéndole la mirada. Ya conocía a Hotch, que la apuñalara con los ojos no iba a hacer que dejara de preguntarle._

— _Prentiss, tengo el alta. Hora de trabajar. – Espetó Aaron con tono duro y sin opción a replica._

 _Cuando llegaron a la Unidad, el Equipo los esperaba con un nuevo caso en Lower Canaan, Ohio, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Cincinnati. Una mujer había sido violada, golpeada y asesinada. Su estómago presentaba diversas heridas en forma de circulo y el modus operandi coincidía con el de un antiguo asesino en serie que había sido ejecutado un año atrás, apodado: El Creador de Ángeles._

 _Ese prometía ser uno de esos casos escalofriantes porque la prueba más fehaciente que tenían era el semen encontrado en la víctima y este, coincidía con el del asesino ejecutado hacía un año. O se enfrentaban a un fantasma, o se enfrentaban a un imitador que había seguido los pasos de Cortland Bryce Ryan, el verdadero Creador de Ángeles y pretendía conmemorar el aniversario de su muerte continuando con su trabajo._

 _Fuera lo que fuera, lo averiguarían._

 _Siguieron estudiando el caso en el avión mientras volaban rumbo a Ohio._

 _Cortland había propinado golpes a sus víctimas hasta matarlas con sus propias manos, pero el SUDES actual, había utilizado un martillo para llevar a cabo esa tarea, lo que podía significar, que era más débil o se sentía más débil que el hombre al que imitaba._

— _Llevamos paracaídas a bordo, ¿no?_

— _Es obligatorio en todo el transporte aéreo. - Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante la mirada de Reid. Aunque nunca lo había dicho abiertamente y nadie le había preguntado, todos sabían que Spencer odiaba los despegues y aterrizajes en avión. Seguramente debía pensar en esa estadística que decía que el 90% de accidentes de avión se producen durante el despegue o aterrizaje del mismo._

— _Lo digo… - continuó Rossi, mirando a Reid e intentando tranquilizarlo. – … por poder saltar a la obviedad que estamos pasando por alto._

— _Te referirás al ADN del hombre ejecutado. – Aclaró Morgan._

— _Está claro que alguien puso ese semen en la víctima. — Concluyó Hotch, no dispuesto a creer en fantasmas resucitados._

 _Reid tenía otra teoría casi más escalofriante._

— _Pensad en quién puede compartir el mismo ADN con otra persona… - Planteó y ante la mención de un gemelo perverso por parte de Morgan, Reid aclaró - El concepto tradicional es el del gemelo bueno y el gemelo malo, pero en este caso, sería el gemelo malo y el gemelo aún peor. – Dijo, poniendo énfasis mientras movía las manos como si contara una historia de miedo._

 _Hubo silencio, mientras todos miraban al joven Doctor. Leía demasiada literatura de terror…_

 _La voz de Morgan llamó la atención de Emily._

— _Hotch…_

— _¿Sí? - Aaron se sostenía la cabeza._

— _Tienes permiso para volar, ¿verdad?_

 _Emily abrió la boca ante el silencio de Aaron y miró a Derek, encogiéndose de hombros para hacerle entender que ella no sabía nada. ¿Hotch la había engañado? Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al ver como Aaron cerraba los ojos, preso del dolor mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar…_

 _Al llegar a Lower Canaan, se dieron cuenta de que, aunque había factores que coincidían con los del antiguo asesino y que no habían sido revelados al público, había otros que eran únicamente obra del imitador. O de lo que ellos pensaban que era el imitador, porque mientras ellos conjeturaban, había llegado una carta al periódico del pueblo escrita con el puño y letra de Cortland Bryce Ryan._

 _Los habitantes de Canaan estaban nerviosos y todos ellos empezaban a creer firmemente que Cortland no estaba muerto. Al parecer, había rumores de que su ejecución no había ido bien y de que podría seguir vivo._

 _A pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo con desenterrar el cadáver de Cortland, eran solo invitados al caso y el Sheriff, tenía la última palabra. Merril insistió para tranquilizar a los habitantes y allí estaban, observando como alzaban el ataúd del suelo, enterrado un año atrás._

 _El ruido de la máquina hizo que Hotch tuviera que dar unos pasos atrás y ella sintió de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho, la misma que había sentido al verlo herido en Urgencias en Nueva York. No se encontraba bien, le dolía y la había engañado. Debería estar furiosa, pero estaba demasiado preocupada para pensar en enfadarse, lo siguió, de pronto, no importándole tanto lo que encontraran en ese ataúd._

— _Hotch, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – Intentó sostenerlo al ver que se tambaleaba, pero él rechazó el contacto._

— _No, estoy bien. Estoy bien…_

 _No lo estaba, pero no iba a insistir. El enfado de vuelta a ella. Se acercó al Sheriff para ver el resultado de su desentierro y se quedaron de piedra al ver que no había cuerpo. El ataúd se hallaba vacío._

 _Tras descubrir que Cortland realmente estaba muerto y que Sid Rutledge, el guardia de la prisión dónde había estado encerrado el Creador de Ángeles, que había sido el vendedor local de todas aquellas pertenencias de Cortland, incluido su semen, había muerto, empezaron a atar cabos._

 _Rutledge había recibido un disparo en los genitales, algo que no haría alguien a menos que hubiera una motivación sexual. Eso los llevó a pensar que el SUDES era una mujer, ya que Sid había ingerido Viagra antes de morir y que, seguramente, la SUDES lo había matado porque él había intentado chantajearla con contarles quien era al F.B.I. si no mantenían relaciones sexuales._

 _Empezaron a entrevistar a las mujeres que habían sido admiradoras de Cortland en la cárcel y fue con Rossi a ver a Shara Carlino, una mujer de unos cuarenta años que había visitado a Ryan más de setenta veces._

— _Esperar tres horas de media para una visita de diez minutos y que te desnuden para registrarte. ¿Aguantarías eso por un hombre? – Preguntó Rossi cuando estacionaron en el aparcamiento público ante las oficinas de Shara._

— _Quiza por Barry Manilow. – Río de forma nerviosa y continuó con el tema de Shara. Esa pregunta había removido algo en su interior. Ella hubiera hecho más que eso años atrás por un antiguo amor y en ese momento, se planteaba, que podría hacerlo también por uno nuevo._

 _Shara aseguraba que había sido amante de Cortland, la única amante. Eran amantes de alma, no tenían secretos, pero ellos sabían que Ryan había enviado cartas semejantes a otras mujeres y la SUDES era una de ellas. Así se lo hicieron saber, y Shara, empezó a colaborar._

— _Me envió una carta unos meses antes de que él… - No terminó de decir la frase, en cambio, continuó con la explicación. – Sabía que no era para mí, porque la carta iba dirigida a "Mi Paloma", él nunca me llamó así._

— _¿La conserva?_

 _Tras contestar que había quemado la carta y ver que la mujer tenía dificultades para soportar el hecho de que Cortland hubiera tratado a otras como a ella, Emily preguntó._

— _¿Y usted nunca le preguntó quién era esa Paloma? Ha dicho que no tenían secretos…_

— _Nunca se ha enamorado, ¿verdad?_

 _Emily se quedó sin palabras. Se había enamorado… y a esas alturas empezaba a pensar que volvía a empezar a enamorarse de un hombre de nuevo. El pensamiento de que Hotch era un simple capricho había empezado a esfumarse. El problema era que, así como años atrás había sido correspondida, en la actualidad no lo era y nunca lo sería._

 _Descubrieron que los pinchazos en los cuerpos de las víctimas representaban a una familia de constelaciones llamada Las Aguas Celestiales y que Cortland había representado con sus asesinatos seis constelaciones de las nueve que formaban la familia. La SUDES había conseguido asesinar a dos más, así que aún quedaba otro asesinato para poder terminar el trabajo._

 _Las cartas entre Cortland y "La Paloma" que Reid había conseguido descifrar mostraban cuan enamorados estaban y que ella esperaba un hijo de Ryan, hijo que no llegó a sobrevivir y eso fue el detonante para que la SUDES empezara a matar y así seguir aferrada a su amor._

 _Consiguieron detener a_ _Chloe Kelcher antes de que matara a su última víctima, pero no pudieron evitar que terminara el trabajo que había empezado Cortland, ya que se hizo a ella misma las heridas y provocó su propia muerte._

 _Emily aún no dejaba de asombrarse de como cosas tan bonitas como las estrellas podían llegar a ser la motivación de un asesino._

 _El disparo que había lanzado Merril contra Chloe había dejado a Hotch de nuevo dolorido, pero ella se había negado a acercarse. Aún picaba como la había apartado de él la primera vez, aunque eso no significaba que le importara menos._

 _Observaba como Hotch se despedía del Sheriff Merril y su mujer mientras Derek y Spencer se burlaban el uno del otro. No pudo evitar participar en la broma, metiéndose con Morgan hasta que Hotch se acercó a ella y le plantó en las manos un plato con Brownies, cortesía de la mujer del Sheriff._

— _Para el vuelo. – Le dijo, dejándola un poco traspuesta. – Voy a coger mi bolsa._

— _¿No vienes? – Preguntó extrañado Rossi._

— _Creo que iré en coche. – La mirada de Hotch intentando no cruzarse con la de ellos._

— _Son más de siete horas en coche. – Sabía porque no quería ir en avión, pero no pudo evitar forzar la situación para que él tuviera que dar explicaciones._

— _No debo viajar en avión. – Admitió._

 _Emily estaba dispuesta a irse con el resto del Equipo, pero en cuanto Reid arrancó se dio cuenta de que no quería hacer eso. No podía dejar a Hotch ir solo con la única compañía de la carretera._

— _¡Reid para!_

 _Spencer dio un frenazo, mirando hacia los lados por si había estado a punto de golpear a algo sin darse cuenta y todos la miraron extrañados._

— _¿De verdad vamos a dejar que se vaya solo en coche? – Con esa excusa, se bajó y ordenó a Reid: – Arranca antes de que Hotch me envíe de vuelta con vosotros. Si no estáis no le quedará más remedio que aceptarme._

 _Se acercó a Aaron, que la miraba con una ceja alzada, sabiendo lo que había hecho. No dijo nada, a cambio, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y esperó pacientemente a que ella entrara al Suburban. Sonrió para sí misma, se acomodó en el asiento y se puso el cinturón._

— _Tenemos siete horas de viaje. – Le dijo a Hotch mientras este ponía rumbo a Quantico por la I-70. – Y a menos que me cuentes por qué me mentiste, me pasaré las siete horas preguntando._

 _Aaron la miró de reojo._

— _Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo._

 _Posiblemente, pero ella se hubiera llevado una buena bronca por parte de su jefe._

— _Y tú me habrías dicho que eso es poco profesional y que pongo en peligro a los demás por no estar en plenas facultades._

 _Vio sonreír a Hotch, a pesar de que sabía que no le gustaba que sus subordinados le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, ni le gustaba que le cuestionaran, sus labios habían abandonado por unos segundos su postura rígida._

— _Y por eso hago este viaje en coche._

— _Y por eso yo te acompaño. – Aprovechó el extraño y buen humor de Hotch para añadir. – El próximo día entro contigo a la consulta._

— _Prentiss… Aún estoy a tiempo de dejarte en el aeropuerto más cercano. – Le advirtió, y ella no pudo evitar reír. ¿Quién decía que Hotch no tenía sentido del humor? Porque estaba segura de que no lo decía en serio… ¿verdad?_

.

.

En la actualidad…

CUEVA DE GARCÍA, (F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch se acercó a García, seguido de Rossi. Se colocó tras ella, su mirada enfocada en la pantalla del ordenador de su subordinada.

— ¿Qué tenemos, García?

García tragó ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto Hotch? Después de haber leído algunas cosas de él y tras las ideas locas que JJ le había metido en la cabeza prefería que mantuviera una distancia sana por su bien emocional. Cogió aire, intentando apartar ciertos pensamientos de su mente que jamás habría creído tener.

— Como no podíamos hacer nada hasta mañana, me puse a buscar otros casos que pudieran estar relacionados. Mismo modo de proceder, cercanía, victimología "et voilà", hubo una coincidencia y tengo que decir que…

— Al grano García. – Apremió Rossi.

— Sí, perdón. – Se removió incomoda cuando todos los presentes se acercaron más a la pantalla como si con que ella lo explicase no fuera suficiente y tuvieran todos que verlo con sus propios ojos. Prefería sin duda darles la información por teléfono. – Caroline Bordrik, veinticuatro años. Fue estudiante de magisterio de la Universidad George Washington entre 2008 y 2010, que fue cuando su compañera de cuarto, que había ido el fin de semana a ver a sus padres, encontró su cadáver al volver a la facultad. Estaba atada a la cama en vertical, con… y esto me da mucha grima – acompañó la frase con una mueca de asco - … las articulaciones destrozadas y la lengua cortada y expuesta a sus pies. La sangre había sido limpiada de la escena.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no nos enteráramos de esto? – Preguntó Rossi, visiblemente asombrado.

— Para eso tengo respuesta mi bello y versado señor. – Continuó García. – Habían encontrado ADN en la escena del crimen de James Parker, antiguo novio de la víctima, y al detenerlo estaba tan drogado que no recordaba lo que había estado haciendo a la hora en que fue asesinada la víctima, por lo que cerraron el caso a nivel local.

— ¿Dónde está ahora James? – Preguntó Hotch.

— En el correccional del Distrito de Columbia, cumpliendo de veinticinco años a perpetua por el asesinato de Caroline.

— Luego entonces, o no lo hizo él, o tenemos a un imitador. – Sentenció Rossi.

García intentó recabar todas las fotografías disponibles sobre el caso de la GWU mientras el resto compartían la información que acaban de recibir. En cuanto tuvieron todos los datos en el tablón junto con los del resto de las víctimas Reid tuvo una extraña sensación.

— ¿A qué me recuerda todo esto?

Hotch alzó la mirada hacia él, expectante. - ¿Ves alguna relación?

Reid se acercó a la mesa y empezó a colocar más fotografías las unas al lado de las otras. Se palpó el labio con el dedo, pensando.

— Stephen Raynolds, Kara Harrys, Ema Stampton y Robert Hophard estaban en una fosa de serpientes. El último hallazgo de García, Caroline Bodrik, tenía las articulaciones destrozadas y estaba colocada como si estuviera crucificada. Ronald Carvin tenía las manos amputadas, a Jordan Lewis le habían arrancado los ojos y a Isaac Mcancci, que pesaba ciento veinte quilos le habían hecho comer los restos de las dos víctimas anteriores.

Morgan, que había estado sentado a un lado escuchando la conversación frunció el ceño.

— Parece alguna especie de ritual satánico.

— No exactamente. – Dijo Reid, mientras volvía al tablón de anuncios para ir señalando víctima a víctima mientras hablaba. – Dante Alighieri escribió una serie de poemas entre el 1308 y el 1321 que posteriormente integró en su obra La Divina Comedia, en los que narraba de forma explícita los sietes pecados capitales y sus respectivos castigos. Según sus escritos, la Pereza, catalogada como la "tristeza del ánimo" – Hizo un gesto con los dedos, marcando comillas - sería castigada con – señaló a las primeras víctimas – morir en una fosa de serpientes, mordido y envenenado por las mismas. La Soberbia, conocida como el "deseo por ser más importante o más atractivo que los demás", está penalizada con el método de tortura de la "Rueda", en el que se exponen las articulaciones y se tensan hasta quedar destrozadas. Y de forma parecida – Señaló a la estudiante de la GWU – terminó Caroline. – Señaló seguidamente la fotografía de Ronald Carvin – La Avaricia, relacionada con la "obsesión de tener más de lo que necesitas" puede terminar con tu cuerpo hundido en aceite hirviendo.

— Pero Carvin no fue encontrado así. – Apuntó JJ.

— Hay una versión del escrito en el que el castigo para la Avaricia puede ser la amputación de las manos si es que el pecado te ha llevado a robar. – Puso el dedo sobre la fotografía de Jordan Lewis. – La Envidia, es parecida a la Avaricia, tiene varias versiones del castigo. Según Dante, el castigo era morir sumergido en agua helada, pero según algunos escritos más antiguos que inspiraron a Dante, datados en el 540d.C, el castigo por envidiar aquello que no podías poseer era arrancarte los ojos para que no pudieras ver y querer lo de los demás. Y por último… - Señaló a Mcancci, como si fuera obvio. – La Gula. Según Dante, el castigo para la Gula era forzar a comer ratas, sapos, lagartijas y serpientes vivas y en una analogía un tanto enferma, eso es lo que nuestro SUDES le ha hecho comer a Mcancci si creía que Carvin y Lewis eran pecadores y, por lo tanto, ratas, serpientes o animales de la misma calaña.

— Eso significa que aún quedan dos asesinatos más. – Apunto Rossi. – La Lujuria, y la Ira.

Hotch negó con la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la frente y apretando fuerte. — ¿Y qué tienen que ver los mensajes sobre decir la verdad?

— ¿Tal vez es la conexión? ¿Es por lo que escoge a esas víctimas y las vigila hasta que cometen algún acto que él considere pecado? – Dijo JJ, a lo que Reid asintió convencido. – Quizá descubrió en las víctimas alguna mentira, quizá sin importancia y eso fue el detonante.

— ¿Y si la persona a la que ha decidido vigilar no comete esos actos por los que cree que pecan? – Esta vez fue Derek, quien, preocupado, preguntó.

Reid se encogió de hombros y Hotch sintió como si le quitaran el aire. Por una parte, si Emily no estaba demostrando ser lo que el SUDES creía, había la posibilidad de que aún estuviera viva, porque este, al parecer, solo mataba cuando la víctima mostraba ciertos rasgos, pero, por otra parte, pensar en lo que podía estar pasando, le atravesaba el corazón.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así. Emily había estado en peligro más de una vez y la sensación siempre era la misma. En esta ocasión, además, se sentía mareado, porque ella estaba embarazada, era más vulnerable, porque sabía, que tendría su pensamiento puesto en eso en lugar de en sobrevivir.

Tuvo que sentarse y sin poderlo remediar, recordó la primera vez que Emily había estado en una situación similar, que no igual, ya que no había estado en manos de un asesino en serie, pero eso no evitó que él sintiera que su mundo se venía abajo.

.

.

 _Hace 5 años…_

 _CONDADO DE LA PLATA_

 _COLORADO_

— _¡Hotch!_

 _El grito de Morgan hizo que Aaron colgara el teléfono y saliera apresurado de su despacho._

— _En la tele, Prentiss y Reid. – Aclaró Morgan cuando Hotch se juntó con Rossi sobre la pasarela de los despachos._

 _Las noticias anunciaban una redada en una congregación llamada "La Secta Separatista" a la que habían ido Emily y Spencer para averiguar en relación a la denuncia que había hecho una niña de quince años sobre un hombre mayor de la congregación que se acostaba con jóvenes, las embarazaba y las dejaba._

 _Los teléfonos empezaron a sonar por toda la oficina. No era una causalidad._

— _Eso significa que vamos por delante de la Unidad de Rescate de Rehenes, vamos._

 _Apremió a todos y cogieron el avión rumbo a Colorado, tan solo dándose tiempo para cambiarse de ropa._

 _De nuevo, la política había ocasionado que personas estuvieran en peligro. Al parecer, la Secta estaba siendo investigada desde hacía seis meses por tenencia de armas, pero el Fiscal General, Jim Wells, lo había ocultado porque se presentaba a Gobernador en las siguientes elecciones y no quería ver saboteada su campaña._

 _El líder actual de la Secta, Benjamin Cyrus, tenía un historial impoluto, tan impoluto que ni siquiera existía nada relacionado con él. La única manera de averiguar quién era realmente Cyrus era hablando con el antiguo líder de la congregación, Leo Kane que cumplía una condena en prisión de diecisiete años por evasión de impuestos y por haber atacado a cuatro funcionarios de Hacienda._

 _Al llegar asentaron el puesto táctico a ochocientos metros del rancho dónde tenían retenidos a Reid y Prentiss junto con una treintena de mujeres y niños. No iba a ser una negociación fácil, ya que, exceptuando a Emily y Reid, el resto de rehenes estaban allí por decisión propia. No sabían exactamente quienes estaban a favor y quienes en contra de Cyrus._

— _Dave, me han dejado elegir el tipo de negociación. – Le dijo a Rossi en cuanto se apearon del vehículo._

— _Yo di clase en la Universidad sobre la negociación de rehenes. ¿Quieres un consejo? – Se ofreció David con amabilidad, pero el problema era, que Hotch no estaba preparado en ese momento para hacerse cargo de ninguna negociación._

— _Te vas a encargar de la negociación._

— _¿Yo? – Preguntó Rossi, confundido._

— _No necesito alumnos si tengo al maestro. – Él no era ningún alumno, había dado cursos y escrito los manuales del F.B.I sobre secuestros, rehenes y negociaciones, pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con sentimientos como los que tenía en ese momento. Estaba demasiado implicado._

— _Pero el maestro está involucrado emocionalmente, y el agente al mando, también._

 _Sí, era cierto y por eso no podía hacer él la negociación, pero no se fiaba de nadie más. Solo David Rossi lo haría tan bien como lo haría él mismo y no pondría a Prentiss y Reid en peligro._

— _Lo sé, es una situación especial. – Explicó, y mientras lo hacía, tuvo que apartar la mirada de la inquisidora de Rossi para que él no se diera cuenta de cuan afectado estaba. – Tenemos a dos agentes que pueden influir en lo que pase ahí dentro._

— _Pero yo no puedo ser objetivo, los conozco demasiado. – Y esa era la razón por la que Aaron no quería poner a otra persona. No quería objetividad. Quería a Reid y Prentiss de vuelta sanos y salvos._

— _Ahora va a ser tan importante que podamos predecir lo que van a hacer Prentiss y Reid como lo que haga Cyrus. – Su tono de voz más autoritario. No quería perder tiempo discutiendo con Rossi. Quería empezar con las negociaciones cuanto antes. – Eres el más indicado para esta misión._

— _Suponiendo que Reid y Prentiss estén en condiciones de hacer algo._

 _Hotch ya había pensado en ello, pero era algo que simplemente no podía imaginar. No quería imaginar. Reid aún era demasiado joven y lo había visto crecer en su Unidad como persona y como profesional. Lo había ayudado a aprender y lo había protegido bajo su brazo. Y Prentiss… simplemente no podía ni imaginar entrar en la Unidad y no ver su sonrisa, no escuchar sus bromas a sus compañeros, no pillarla infraganti en alguna locura que la haría sonrojarse después. No escuchar sus consejos y no aguantarla mientras intenta hacer su voluntad._

— _Sé que las cosas están mal. – Admitió, mirando a David por primera vez a los ojos y dejándole ver sus preocupaciones. – Por eso quiero que seas tú quien hable. – Ahí no servían los protocolos, no le importaba la objetividad, ni lo que era políticamente correcto. Se debía a sus amigos antes que al F.B.I. David asintió finalmente._

— _De acuerdo._

 _No le dio tiempo de agradecerle, porque una discusión llamó su atención._

— _Tú no estás al mando, ¿está claro? – El Fiscal del Distrito Wells, había saltado el cordón de seguridad y se acercaba a ellos, enfadado y discutiendo._

— _Lo siento señor, obedezco órdenes del F.B.I. – Dan Torre, miembro de la Unidad de Rescate al mando, intentaba evitar que Wells entrara sin éxito alguno._

— _Soy el Fiscal General del Estado y exijo saber por no me dijeron que el F.B.I. iba a enviar a agentes secretos a ese rancho._

 _Hotch se acercó a él, la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. ¿Qué exigía saber? ¿Él? Estaban en esa situación por culpa de su egoísmo._

— _Lo único que está en posición de exigir es un abogado. – El tono calmado que caracterizaba a Aaron Hotchner abandonado y sustituido por la rabia._

— _¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Wells._

— _Aaron Hotchner, jefe de Unidad. Soy quién le va a decir al Fiscal General de los Estados Unidos si le acusamos de obstrucción a una investigación federal o de homicidio por negligencia._

— _No me hable usted así. – Exigió el Fiscal, con la cara contraída y las marcas de vejez en sus ojos aún más marcadas._

 _Hotch se acercó a él, no dispuesto a ceder._

— _Salga de la zona acordonada. – Esa vez, el que exigía era él y no iba a aguantar otra contestación._

 _Wells abandonó la zona sin poner más resistencia._

 _Mientras intentaban recabar información de todos lo que había en el rancho, Rossi y Morgan explicaron a los de la Unidad de Rescate la situación en la que se encontraban._

— _En estas situaciones hay que minimizar las pérdidas. Cada vida que salvemos será importante, pero no las salvaremos todas. Tenemos que estar preparados para aceptar esta situación._

 _La mirada de Rossi se juntó en ese momento con la de Hotch. Aaron sabía lo que estaba queriendo decirle su amigo, y aunque le pesara, sabía que tenía razón. Se tenía que preparar para el hecho de que quizá, Reid y Prentiss no salieran de allí con vida o en buen estado._

 _Morgan también le dedicó una corta mirada antes de proceder a explicar su parte._

— _Las sectas tienen estructura Piramidal. Un líder en la cúspide… - dibujaba sobre una pizarra mientras hablaba. – seguido de incondicionales. – Dividió la pirámide en tres, poniendo al líder en lo más alto y a los condicionales en segundo puesto y dejando una gran base abajo. – La mayoría, está en la base. Seguidores… mujeres y niños. A estos podemos salvarlos._

— _La estrategia consiste en sacar a los seguidores de la base de menos a más. – Explicó Hotch – Primero uno o dos. Luego tres o cuatro y después, rápidamente, a cuantos podamos. Y si en cualquier momento empieza a ir mal… entramos. – Se estaba armando de paciencia para no entrar en ese mismo momento, pero no solo estaban Prentiss y Reid allí, así que solo le quedaba seguir ciertas normas para no poner en peligro a nadie._

 _Al caer la noche, pudieron hablar por primera vez con Cyrus._

— _Soy Benjamin Cyrus. ¿Con quién hablo?_

— _Soy David Rossi, del F.B.I, hemos pedido a la policía Estatal que se vaya. Solo estamos nosotros y el Sheriff. Queremos resolver esto antes de que alguien más resulte herido._

— _Déjenos tranquilos. – Pidió Cyrus._

— _No podemos hacer eso Benjamín, uno de los policías se desangró antes de llegar al hospital. – Le dijo, en referencia a la emboscada que los había llevado a la situación actual. – Vamos a parar esto antes de que se ponga peor._

 _Hotch hubiera deseado poder irse de allí si con ello le devolvían a Prentiss y Reid sin ninguna consecuencia, pero lo que decía Rossi era cierto. Había muerto un policía y no podían llevar las negociaciones como si nada hubiera pasado._

— _Por favor, solo tenéis que soltar las armas y salir. – Pidió David, pero Cyrus creía que cumplía con una misión Divina y que Dios los había puesto en esa situación para que hablara por todos en la batalla final. No sabían que significaba eso, pero si tenían claro que Cyrus no iba a salir de allí fácilmente ni dejaría que nadie saliera._

— _¿Y en cuanto a los trabajadores sociales? – Preguntó Rossi, refiriéndose a Emily y Reid que se habían hecho pasar por Profesionales para el Departamento de la Infancia junto con la verdadera trabajadora social._

— _Uno de ellos ha muerto. No fuimos nosotros._

 _Hotch agachó la cabeza, notando toda la presión del mundo sobre sus hombros. ¿Sería Reid? ¿Sería Emily? Se mordió la lengua, intentando que el dolor superara al de la pérdida._

— _Necesito el nombre para informar a la familia. – La voz de Rossi también se había quebrado tras la noticia, pero intentó que no se notara, pues Cyrus podría atacar al que aún quedara vivo si tenía la más mínima sospecha de que pudiera pertenecer al F.B.I._

— _Se llamaba Nancy Lunde._

 _Eso fue para todos como un regalo. Hotch pudo ver como las facciones de Rossi y Derek se relajaban y él notó como las suyas también. No es que se alegraran de la muerte de Nancy, eso jamás, pero Nancy únicamente les dolía en el orgullo y no en el corazón._

 _Rossi les llevó un botiquín para que pudieran curar a los heridos del rancho y de paso se aseguró de que Prentiss, Reid y los niños estaban bien. Aprovecharon para poner micrófonos parabólicos en el botiquín para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en el interior. Hotch sabía que Emily y Spencer sabrían que habían puesto micros, pues conocían el Manual para Situaciones de Emergencia. Esperaban que eso los ayudara a poder sacarlos de allí más adelante._

 _Gracias a los micrófonos escucharon que Cyrus había dado vino envenenado a todos los seguidores._

— _Esto no encaja. – Dijo Rossi – Le miré a los ojos y estaba tranquilo, lúcido._

— _Van a suicidarse en masa. – Espetó Hotch._

— _No estamos seguros. – Intentó calmar Rossi._

— _¡Rossi, acaba de decirlo! – Morgan gritó._

 _Hotch se apretó la frente con los dedos. Pensando._

— _Si entramos ahí morirá mucha gente. – David seguía insistiendo al ver la duda en su jefe._

— _¡Ya están muriendo! – Hotch se unió al tono anterior de Morgan. Era una situación en la que, hicieran lo que hicieran, habría heridos, muertos y desgracia._

— _¡Jim Jones hizo justamente lo mismo! – Discutió Rossi y Aaron alzó una mano, intentando pensar por encima de todas las voces, opiniones y consecuencias. – Les hizo pasar una prueba años antes de hacerlo en serio._

— _Preparaos para entrar. – Ordenó Aaron, no dispuesto a esperar para ver si David tenía razón o no._

— _Podéis estar tranquilos. – Se escuchó a Cyrus por los micrófonos mientras hablaba con sus seguidores. – No había veneno._

 _Hotch negó con la cabeza, en parte agradecido de no haber actuado antes. – Diles que se retiren._

 _JJ había logrado traer a Leo Kane y este les facilitó el verdadero nombre de Cyrus. Charles Maldruk, un hombre inteligente que había molestado a chicas jóvenes desde su pubertad y que había logrado a punta de pistola que Leo abandonara la Congregación que él mismo había creado después de salir de la cárcel dónde había estado preso por mantener relaciones con una menor._

 _Esos descubrimientos dificultaban las cosas. Si Cyrus había estado en la cárcel entonces sabía lo que se les hacía a los pederastas allí y no se entregaría por propia voluntad._

— _Tenéis que ver esto. – Dijo JJ mientras encendía la televisión y sintonizaba la emisora de USNT News._

" _Estamos ya en el segundo día de enfrentamiento en el rancho entre la Secta Separatista y el F.B.I._

 _Se ha especulado mucho sobre los rehenes, pero en la Fiscalía General del Estado se rumorea que hay un agente secreto del F.B.I retenido en el interior del rancho de la Secta Separatista._

 _Los negociadores han anunciado progresos con los líderes de la Secta y esperan un desenlace positivo. No han hecho declaraciones sobre el motivo de enviar allí a un solo agente secreto."._

 _Hotch se llevó las manos a la cabeza al escuchar las noticias. Eso no era nada bueno. Ponía a Reid y Prentiss en peligro y odió no equivocarse cuando escucharon como Prentiss le decía a Cyrus que era ella la agente para salvar a Reid._

 _Escuchó, impotente como Cyrus golpeaba a Emily y perdió la calma._

— _Hay que entrar. – No pensaba, solo quería sacar a Emily de allí._

— _Arriesgaremos la vida de todos los que hay allí. – Rossi, aunque no menos preocupado, aún conservaba cierta consciencia sobre la situación._

— _Puedo soportarlo. – Escucharon que Prentiss decía y aunque Hotch hubiera saltado en ese mismo momento el cordón de seguridad y corrido hacia ella, sabía que estaba diciéndoles con eso que no entraran, que no actuaran. Que todo estaba bien._

 _Reid, haciendo uso de su inteligencia, llevó a Cyrus por el camino que les interesaba, haciendo que confiara en el F.B.I sin dejar ver que él estaba involucrado con él. Logró que soltaran a una niña y horas después a un grupo de personas más numeroso, pero Emily no estaba entre ellos. Era la agente del F.B.I y, por lo tanto, su moneda de cambio._

— _Nos rendiremos mañana a mediodía. Debe estar la televisión para que nos traten de forma justa. Hablaremos de los detalles a las siete de la mañana. Hasta entonces, Dave. – Dijo Cyrus. – Ah y otra cosa… ¿nos enviáis algo de comida?_

 _Reid, de nuevo, les envió señales, indicándoles que Cyrus no pensaba rendirse. Iba a provocar la muerte de todos los del rancho y tenían que avisarle cuando fueran a entrar para que pudiera ayudarles._

 _Pensaron en como entrar sin que hubiera bajas innecesarias y llegaron a la conclusión de que el mejor momento para entrar era las 3:00AM, ya que, a esa hora, los biorritmos cerebrales estaban en su punto más bajo y no estarían tan al tanto de lo que iban a hacer._

 _Hotch cogió una de las tapas del tupper de pollo frito que iban a entregar y escribió en ella: "Nuevos propietarios, nuevas motivaciones. ¡Abierto hasta las 3:00AM!". Subrayó la hora, sabiendo que, si Reid y Prentiss lo veían, lo entenderían y estarían preparados a esa hora para ayudarlos._

 _Emily se puso en contacto con Morgan y acordaron que bajaría a las mujeres y los niños al sótano a la hora acordada._

 _Mientras esperaban, vio como Rossi se acercaba a él. Hotch no solía decir lo que pensaba, pero en esos momentos necesitaba expresarse tanto como necesitaba el aire que respiraba._

— _No puedo entrar ahí. – Declaró._

— _Yo iré. – Le dijo Rossi, sin mirarlo._

— _Si les pasase algo a Prentiss o a Reid… - Negó con la cabeza. – No sé. – No pudo terminar la frase porque eso hubiera dejado al descubierto sentimientos que aún no tenía claro de provenían._

— _Siento lo mismo._

 _Hotch sabía que no era así. Rossi sentía verdadero cariño por sus compañeros, él lo sabía, pero lo que sentía él, con Prentiss… eso no era comparable._

 _A la hora acordada, mientras Cyrus colocaba explosivos por todo el edificio para hacerlo volar con todos dentro y Reid le vigilaba para ir informando de la situación, Prentiss llevó a las mujeres y los niños al sótano._

 _Lograron sacarlos a todos sanos y salvos excepto a Jessica, la hija de la mujer que había llamado haciéndose pasar por la niña de quince años para que fueran a investigar a Cyrus, que había muerto a causa de que estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él._

 _En cuanto vio a Prentiss salir, Hotch se quedó bloqueado en el sitio, sin poder moverse. Tenía la cara golpeada, un feo moratón cubría toda la parte izquierda de su rostro y tenía el labio partido, así como la nariz inflamada. En ese momento Hotch deseo que Cyrus hubiera sobrevivido para hacerle pagar con sus propias manos lo que había hecho. Tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero se resistió al impulso._

 _Al volver al Quantico, detuvo a Emily en el aparcamiento antes de que cogiera su coche._

— _Te llevo a casa._

 _Le dijo, sin opción a replica._

— _Estoy bien, Hotch. Puedo conducir._

 _Lo sabía, pero lo había pasado realmente mal sin saber cómo estaba ella y en ese momento no tenía ganas de perderla de vista._

— _Sube al coche, Prentiss. – Le ordenó y ante su tono duro, ella obedeció._

 _Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Emily, la acompañó hasta arriba, con la excusa de asegurarse de que iba a estar bien._

— _¿Quieres un café? – Ofreció Emily, pero él no estuvo dispuesto a dejarla hacer nada._

— _Siéntate, yo lo preparo._

 _Notó como Emily lo observaba desde el sofá, suponía que extrañada por su comportamiento. Él mismo se sorprendía, pero después de todo, se dijo, no estaba haciendo nada que no hubiera hecho cualquiera de los miembros del Equipo por ella._

 _Le llevó el café y se sentó frente a ella mientras se tomaba el suyo propio._

— _Prentiss…_

 _Emily sonrió, de forma triste. Quería decirle que sentía no haber sido capaz de entrar antes, de no haber podido evitar que la golpearan, de no haber sabido que el rancho estaba siendo investigado por tenencia de armas, pero al parecer ella ya sabía eso, y no lo dejó continuar._

— _Hotch, estás aquí ahora. Eso para mí es suficiente._

 _Aaron sonrió, casi de forma imperceptible. Tenerla frente a él y bien también era suficiente para él._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad

SALA DE REUNIONES (F.B.I, Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRIGINIA

Emily había tenido bastante con tenerlo a su lado en aquella ocasión con Cyrus, pero le estaba fallado ahora… de nuevo, otra vez.

— Hotch…. ¿Estás bien?

Miró a David, desconcertado, cuando este le preguntó y se dio un tirón de la corbata. No, no estaba bien, estaba mareado…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Y aquí el final de otro capítulo más. Emily ya se dio cuenta de que está enamorada en el pasado, y Hotch sabe que siente algo, pero no es capaz de descifrar que es aún. ¿Tardará mucho en darse cuenta este cabezota de que lo que siente son ganas de merendarse a Prentiss porque la adora?

Cada vez tienen más pistas sobre las motivaciones del SUDES y eso les está dejando más dudas sobre el futuro de Emily. ¿Qué pensáis? Atreveros a especular, si acierta alguien, le hago un regalo en forma de One-Shot.

Lupita Trujillo me ha pedido si puedo hacer un fic corto en el que Hotch esté celoso por Emily e imagino que querrá que ese fic tenga verdadera salsa. Os propongo algo. Un juego:

Sería algo así como cuando estás en clase y te dicen cuatro palabras y con ello tienes que montar una redacción, pero vamos a complicar las cosas. No me tenéis que decir palabras, sino una escena que queráis que salga en el capítulo y prometo montar un capítulo sin límite de palabras, con todas las escenas que me indiquéis entre todos y además prometo que tendrá pies y cabeza y no será un trabalenguas.

¿Os animáis a jugar?

Una última curiosidad… En el capítulo de la Secta Separatista, el Fiscal del Distrito Jim Wells, es el mismo actor que hace de Peter Cavanaugh, en Dharma & Greg, la comedia que protagonizó Thomas Gibson antes de empezar en Mentes Criminales y que si no la habéis visto os la aconsejo para echaros unas risas y para moriros con las sonrisas de Gregory Montgomery (Thomas).

Y eso es todo por hoy… ya sabéis, si tenéis respuestas a mis preguntas sobre el capítulo, si no las tenéis, pero os ha gustado y queréis hacérmelo saber y hacerme una mujer feliz, o si queréis participar en el reto del Fic Puzle, un **REVIEW** tiene la culpa.


	11. Chapter 11

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Lica** , **Zselleste** y **Katra-Grey** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ** : Cuando hablo del enamoramiento de Emily, me refiero a Ian Doyle. A mi modo de ver y pensar, ella nunca estuvo enamorada ni de Matthew, ni de Jhon. Matthew era un buen amigo, uno que se quedó con ella en sus peores momentos, y Jhon era su primer novio en la adolescencia, lo cual no significa que estuviera enamorada y por la forma de hablar de Emily, no lo estaba. En cuanto al fic puzle, cuando decía de alguna escena, no me refería a alguna de la serie, porque esas escenas las trataré en este fic. Sino una escena que te gustaría que pasase, inventada. Por ejemplo, te digo lo que me han dicho algunos:

Escena en un coche

Escena de sexo en el que Hotch lleve la batuta

Escena de celos

Espero haberme explicado mejor así. Muchísimas gracias por tu review como siempre y espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **Lupita trujillo:** Tú ya me dijiste la de los celos jajaja, pero si quieres algo más no voy a negártelo. Ya dije que haría todo cuanto me pidierais sin excepción, así tenga que romperme la cabeza para que todo quede bien. En cuanto al comentario del capítulo te voy a decir que no vas desencaminada, y hasta ahí hablo. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 11 – Acercamientos**

Derek Morgan podía ser la persona con el carácter más cambiante de la UAC. Así como horas antes había estado mostrándose tosco y malhumorado, en esos momentos, se mostraba preocupado mientras esperaba que se llenara un vaso de agua que entregaría a Hotch en unos segundos a ver si mejoraba su malestar.

Cuando le había increpado por haber ocultado su relación con Emily, en ningún momento había pensado en cómo debía de estar sintiéndose él y ahora que veía que realmente estaba afectado, se culpaba por haber sido tan duro. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que se podía ver a Aaron Hotchner devastado, Morgan podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos y le sobraban los de una mano completa, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones y como amigo suyo que era, pese a que lo consideraba un coñazo la mayoría del tiempo, no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Hizo caso omiso a las reacciones del Equipo cuando puso el vaso frente a su jefe y volvió a la silla que había estado ocupando minutos antes. Cogió uno de los informes de las víctimas y empezó a trabajar sobre él.

Si Reid tenía razón, y la mayoría de las veces la tenía, se enfrentaban a algo mucho más serio de lo que habían pensado y no podían predecir como actuaría el SUDES. Habían supuesto que mataba una vez por semana, pero tras los últimos hallazgos, había que descartar esa opción. A las primeras víctimas las habían matado hacía cuatro años, a la siguiente dos años después, y tras dos años más, tenían tres cadáveres más y una persona secuestrada. Lo único que parecía coincidir eran los ciclos de dos años, pero no el número de víctimas.

Bajo su punto de vista, debían volver atrás. Mirarlo todo desde la nueva perspectiva que tenían. Había que hablar con los conocidos de las víctimas de nuevo, averiguar si días antes de su muerte se habían mostrado distintos, o si habían faltado a alguna cita, visita, o trabajo. No podían descartar que hubieran estado retenidos antes de ser asesinados, aun cuando los hubieran encontrado en sus casas o en los sitios que solían frecuentar. Tampoco podían descartar volver a los lugares de los crímenes de nuevo, por si el SUDES dejaba nuevas pistas.

Muchos años en la UAC le habían enseñado que esta clase de crímenes religiosos solían ser perpetrados por psicópatas bien organizados, que se tomaban su tiempo para planificarlo todo al pie de la letra. Carentes de empatía hacia los demás, mataban con el único propósito de satisfacer un deseo enfermo e incontrolable. Ese mismo deseo a su vez, hacía que vieran como un juego sus matanzas y que, en muchos casos, el jugador contrario fuera el Equipo. Lo veían como un reto.

Miró a Hotch de reojo y pudo ver como el color iba volviendo poco a poco a su rostro. Ahora que lo miraba bien, empezaba a preocuparle si Aaron sería capaz de llevar este caso con entereza. Quizá debería apartarse dada la implicación emocional que soportaba, pero ni siquiera él tenía valor para decirle eso. Sabía que decirle que se hiciera a un lado y dejara a los demás encargarse del caso sería inútil, Hotch no lo haría y solo lo vería como un insulto. Después de haber sufrido la muerte de Haley y haberse culpado por ello, esto era otro duro golpe. Derek deseaba de verdad, no solo por Emily, sino también por Hotch, que este caso fuera distinto y pudieran llegar a tiempo.

— Mañana a primera hora, Dave y yo iremos a la Universidad dónde fueron asesinadas las primeras víctimas y a ver a los antiguos alumnos que tenían relación con ellas. Morgan y Reid a la Universidad George Washington a hablar con los conocidos de la segunda víctima y JJ, tú intentarás ponerte en contacto con los familiares y amigos de Carvin, Lewis y Mcancci, que vengan aquí, a ver si puedes averiguar porque nuestro SUDES los escogió. – Ordenó Hotch, con la voz un tanto forzada.

— Deberíamos intentar dormir, aunque sea un par de horas. – Sugirió Rossi, a sabiendas que aún les quedaban cinco horas para el amanecer y no podían hacer mucho más.

Hotch asintió, pero no se movió del sitio. Morgan sabía que no lo haría, que no dormiría o descansaría hasta que Emily fuera encontrada.

— Hotch, tú también deberías descansar. – Le aconsejó, pero Aaron lo único que hizo fue mirarlo por unos segundos antes de levantarse y salir de la sala de reuniones para encerrarse en su despacho.

— Al menos tiene un sofá... – Dijo Reid, cuando todos se quedaron mirando la puerta por dónde había salido Hotch. Ese sofá quien menos lo había usado había sido él y no iba a empezar a usarlo esa noche, Morgan estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

En la actualidad…

Emily se removió incómoda cuando las ganas de ir al baño se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Horas antes no había podido aguantar y en ese momento aún tenía húmedo su pantalón debido a ello, pero en esos momentos se presentaba algo aún peor. De todo lo que había pasado en su vida, esto era lo más humillante, lo que peor estaba llevando.

Había trabajado para la Interpol de agente secreto infiltrado y había pasado miedo en ocasiones, había sido golpeada por varios SUDES y había sentido el dolor de esos golpes en su propia carne, había estado a punto de morir y había sido alejada de sus seres queridos, incluido Hotch y había llorado por ello, pero esto… esto no se asemejaba en absoluto a nada que hubiera pasado antes. Esto convertía a cualquier persona en un mero animal y Emily sabía que era la forma en la que el SUDES la destrozaba emocionalmente. No hacía falta torturarla, tan solo con jugar con sus miedos y humillarla había bastante para convertirla en un trapo.

Había intentado pensar en que podría haber hecho para evitar estar en esa situación y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría haber hecho nada. Para no estar ahí, debería no haber estado con Hotch, no haber empezado como lo hizo…

.

.

 _5 años antes…_

 _En algún lugar surcando el cielo_

 _RUMBO A LAS VEGAS, NEVADA_

 _Desde los últimos casos, Hotch y Emily habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro, eso era un hecho, pero también trabajaban bien juntos y se sentían cómodos el uno al lado del otro._

 _Emily se había encontrado tomando por costumbre sentarse a su lado en el avión, comentar los casos a solas, o ir con él en la mayoría de las investigaciones hasta tal punto, que cuando iba con Rossi, Morgan, Reid o JJ y no estaba Hotch, se sentía extraña._

 _En esos momentos, iban rumbo a Las Vegas, para investigar un caso de secuestro de un niño de cinco años, y ella, estaba sentada junto a Aaron, en el lado de la ventanilla. Mientras Hotch escribía algo en su informe y ella lo secundaba intentó no sonreír. Aaron era zurdo y ella diestra, por lo que sus brazos no dejaban de rozarse continuamente con cada garabato que hacían. JJ, que estaba frente a ellos parecía divertida con la situación, pese que no decía nada._

— _Izan Heyes, cinco años… - empezó JJ cuando de pronto, David interrumpió la explicación. Al parecer, Spencer se había quedado dormido._

— _Reid… - lo llamó Rossi. - ¡Reid!_

 _Reid se despertó, desconcertado. Había estado soñando con un niño asesinado del que habían abusado y con el hijo aun no nato de JJ. Morgan explicó que podía ser debido a que en el sueño el niño era él mismo, Hotch pensó que quizá era su subconsciente que le decía que se mantuviera alejado ya que el caso en el que iban a trabajar estaba relacionado con niños y ella sugirió que quizá Reid estaba nervioso porque iban a su ciudad natal y vería a su madre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Fuera lo que fuere, Spencer no quiso continuar con el tema, así que volvieron al caso._

 _Izan Hayes, de cinco años, había desaparecido dos semanas antes en la entrada de su casa. Su madre lo había perdido de vista tan solo un minuto y eso había bastado para que lo secuestraran. Su cuerpo había sido encontrado una semana después en el desierto, bien acicalado y sin signos de abuso sexual. Había sido asfixiado._

 _El siguiente desparecido era Michael Bridges. Había salido el día anterior a casa de un vecino a pocos metros de su hogar y no habían vuelto a verlo más._

 _Ambos casos tenían en común que el SUDES telefoneaba a las familias para echarles la culpa por haber dejado a los niños solos. No pedía rescates ni daba pistas. Tenían seis días, si seguían la rutina del caso anterior, para encontrar a Michael con vida, por lo que tenían que trabajar a contrarreloj._

 _Ese era uno de esos casos en los que Emily había empezado con mal sabor de boca y no solo porque estuviera relacionado con niños, sino porque, debido a la implicación emocional de las familias, Hotch había ido con JJ a encargarse de interrogar a los padres de Michael en lugar de con ella. Entendía el por qué. JJ era la enlace con los medios y la que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con las familias. Por otra parte, ella era una profesional y tenía que trabajar con todos por igual, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera cierta decepción al no tener al lado a Hotch._

 _Fue con Rossi al lugar en el que habían encontrado a Izan Heyes y averiguaron que el SUDES había acicalado al niño en el mismo sitio dónde lo había abandonado. El cuerpo podía verse con facilidad desde la carretera y la forma en que había sido dejado, parecía sugerir que lo había arreglado todo como si fuera un entierro._

 _Llamaron a Hotch para informarle y este lo planeó todo para que al día siguiente los padres de Michael asistieran al entierro de Izan Heyes, y los padres de Izan abrieran la ceremonia al público. Si no estaban equivocados, había muchas probabilidades de que el SUDES acudiera al sepelio y si lo hacía, ellos serían capaces de poder distinguirlo entre los asistentes._

 _Morgan y Reid se quedaron con los Bridges por si recibían nuevas llamadas, tras descubrir que el SUDES había hecho pasar hambre a Izan antes de matarlo. Ella y Rossi se juntaron con Hotch y JJ en el restaurante del Hotel. La cena fue rápida y no abandonaron en ningún momento la conversación sobre el caso._

 _Cuando se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Emily se sentó en la cama con los informes de Izan y Michael y volvió a revisar el caso. Se dio cuenta de que el SUDES tenía que tener hijos de la misma edad o estaba aprovechando la ropa de otros niños para vestir a los que mataba posteriormente. Eso era algo que no habían tenido en cuenta._

 _Sin pensarlo, se levantó y fue a la habitación de Hotch, imaginando que no estaría durmiendo. Aún a veces se preguntaba como lograba mantenerse en pie, porque nunca lo había visto dormir ni intentarlo siquiera._

 _Hotch le abrió la puerta casi al segundo y ella sonrió al comprobar que su teoría era cierta. Él se había quitado la americana y la corbata, llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Algo que llamó mucho su atención era que se había descalzado y en ese momento ella no supo si lo había pillado a mitad de desnudarse o iba así por comodidad._

— _¿Te cojo en mal momento? – Le preguntó, alzando una ceja ante el minuto de silencio que se estaba tomando su jefe para responderle. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza y la hizo pasar, como solía hacer, apartándose para cederle el paso como un caballero y cerrando la puerta tras él._

 _Como había supuesto, Hotch seguía trabajando en el caso. Tenía todos los informes esparcidos por la cama, pero no de forma desordenada, sino todo lo contrario. Emily estaba segura de que incluso el orden en que estaban puestos tenía un motivo._

— _¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Le preguntó finalmente Hotch y Emily sintió un cosquilleo ante las posibles interpretaciones que podría tener esa pregunta._

— _Izan fue encontrado con ropa limpia y recién cambiada. – Hotch asintió ante ese detalle que ya sabían todos. – Eso significa que el SUDES le compró la ropa o la obtuvo de algún sitio. ¿Y si tiene un hijo de esa misma edad o hay más víctimas que no conocemos y la ropa es de esas víctimas? La muda que llevaba Izan Hayes cuando desapareció no se ha encontrado por ningún lugar, quizá el SUDES use su ropa para Michael si no logramos encontrarlo antes._

 _Pudo notar como los hombros de Aaron se habían relajado visiblemente cuando ella había empezado a hablar de trabajo. No podía culparlo. La última vez que lo había abordado en una habitación de hotel lo había acusado de estar actuando de forma indebida con un compañero a causa de una mujer._

— _Había llegado a esa misma conclusión. – Le contestó Hotch, acercándose a la cama a recoger un informe en el que había estado anotando algunos detalles y enseñándoselo. – Pero si hubiera habido más víctimas, habría más denuncias. Cuando desaparece un adulto no se le da tanta importancia porque los adultos suelen ser independientes y en la mayoría de los casos han desparecido por propia voluntad, pero cuando se trata de un niño y además tan pequeño, las denuncias suelen hacerse entre la primera media hora y las cuatro horas posteriores a la desaparición._

— _¿Y si los secuestros han sido en otro lugar y por eso no tenemos datos de ello? El SUDES podría haber estado actuando fuera del Estado. – Le contestó mientras cogía el informe que Hotch le daba para mirarlo. Alzó una ceja al comprobar que, como Aaron había dicho, ya había pensado en todo ello._

— _Le envié hace un rato un mensaje a García para que comprobara secuestros similares en otros Estados. La respuesta no tiene que tardar en llegar._

 _Emily asintió, devolviéndole el informe y de pronto no supo que decir. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Había informado a su jefe de sus nuevos descubrimientos, aunque este se le había adelantado. No había nada que la retuviera allí, pero ciertamente no quería irse. La sensación de decepción volvía a estar ahí._

— _Bueno, será mejor que vaya a descansar. – Se excusó ante el silencio incómodo que se había formado de pronto y vio a Hotch asentir. La siguió hasta la puerta y la abrió para ella._

— _Hasta mañana._

 _Se despidió de la misma manera y se encerró en su habitación. Algo le decía que le esperaba otra noche sin poder dormir, aunque al menos en esta ocasión, el cabezal de su cama y el de su jefe no lo separaba una sola pared y no tendría que oír como Hotch pululaba por la habitación, desconcentrándola._

 _Se había logrado quedar dormida tras dar varias vueltas en la cama cuando poco rato después, el sonido de un mensaje entrante en su móvil la despertó. Abrió un ojo, forzando la vista para ver de quién era y perdió el sueño de golpe al ver que era de Hotch._

" _García no ha encontrado nada que relacione al SUDES con secuestros en otros Estados. Duda resuelta"._

 _Sonrió. Aaron no tenía por qué haberle enviado el mensaje. Podría haber esperado al día siguiente para decírselo, pero suponía que lo había hecho por si ella seguía pensando en ello y no estaba descansando. Emily notó esa sensación embriagadora, que hacía que el cuerpo le hormigueara y que últimamente se estaba haciendo muy persistente cuando su jefe andaba cerca._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, tecleó la respuesta._

" _Gracias, sin duda es difícil dormir con según que pensamientos en la cabeza"._

 _No esperó que Hotch contestara así que cuando llegó a los pocos segundos la respuesta, su corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho._

" _Espero que esos pensamientos dejen de robarte el sueño. Buenas noches, Agente Prentiss"._

 _A Emily empezaba a dolerle la cara de tanto sonreír._

" _Y yo espero que dejes de trabajar y descanses también. Buenas noches, Agente Hotchner"._

 _Dejó el teléfono a un lado y aguantó las ganas de ponerse a saltar por la habitación. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Hotch acababa de coquetear con ella, no descaradamente, pero a su manera, lo había hecho. Ella no habría esperado respuesta de él y al recibirla como mucho habría esperado que pusiera algo como: Hasta mañana, Prentiss. Pero su respuesta había sido mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado._

 _Al día siguiente, Emily fue con Rossi de nuevo a dar el perfil a los oficiales encargados del caso mientras Hotch iba a casa de los Bridges junto con JJ para preparar a los padres de Michael para el entierro de Izan._

 _Al entierro asistió mucha gente y ellos se repartieron para poder tener una vista completa de todos los asistentes. Desde dónde estaba ella, podía ver a Hotch al lado de la señora Bridges, con las manos cruzadas por delante en señal de respeto hacia el difunto, aunque Emily sabía que estaba preparado por si tenía que sacar su arma. A unos metros a la derecha estaban Morgan y Reid. Reid parecía absorto mirando el ataúd de Izan y Morgan miraba hacia los lados de forma disimulada, intentando captar algún comportamiento extraño en alguien. Ella y Rossi estaban al otro lado y de pronto vio a un hombre que estaba grabando la ceremonia con un teléfono móvil. Su expresión no era la que se esperaba de un familiar o amigo que había perdido a un ser querido. Ese hombre estaba disfrutando con ello._

 _Rossi y ella esperaron a que Hotch les diera el visto bueno para acercarse al sujeto y hacerlo salir de allí sin causar altercados para no molestar a los asistentes al sepelio._

 _Tras interrogar al sospechoso, se dieron cuenta de que habían detenido a la persona equivocada. Ese hombre era un fetichista con la muerte y un posible pederasta, pero no era el SUDES. No conocía los detalles del caso, pensaba que habían abusado de Izan cuando en realidad habían tratado su cuerpo con reverencia. Volvían a estar en el principio._

 _Acudieron todos a casa de los Bridges cuando el SUDES llamó y pidió hablar con uno de ellos. Hotch se hizo cargo de la llamada y tras escuchar la grabación de esta, pese a que la voz estaba distorsionada, Reid descubrió que el SUDES era una mujer. Había sido explicita al describir los colores de la ropa que llevaba Izan el día en que lo secuestró, algo que no haría un hombre y además descubrieron que podría haber estado ingresada en algún centro psiquiátrico ya que las dos veces que había llamado, había puesto una pauta de tres minutos para hablar, algo común en centros de hospitalización. Quizá había perdido a un hijo de la edad de Izan y Michael y por eso cometía esos crímenes._

 _Hotch hizo que la madre de Michael viera las grabaciones que tenían del entierro de Izan, ya que ella lo había alertado de que había sentido la presencia del SUDES en la ceremonia y con ello confirmaron que realmente se trataba de una mujer._

 _García buscó en la base de datos coincidencias con la imagen que tenían del video, pero fue Reid, quien, al hablar con su madre y el doctor de esta, descubrió que la SUDES hacía poco que había tenido un hijo y que Izan había muerto con el estómago vacío porque le había estado alimentando con leche materna de su propia cosecha._

 _Esa pista les llevó hasta Claire Bates, una mujer que había sido internada hacía tres años por atacar a una compañera de trabajo. Había dado a luz hacía tres semanas a un varón que Servicios Sociales le quitó a los siete días tras no pasar la evaluación psiquiátrica. Estaba recreando la pérdida de su bebé con las víctimas._

 _Tenían una dirección y al llegar, se sintieron felices al descubrir que Michael seguía vivo y estaba en buen estado de salud. Pudieron detener a Claire sin mayores consecuencias. La resolución del caso había sido un éxito. Un éxito que pocas veces tenían. La mayoría de las veces los casos terminaban con más muertes y en algunas ocasiones incluso con el suicidio del propio SUDES. Este era uno de esos pocos casos en los que podían sentirse verdaderamente felices y ganadores._

 _Reid pidió a Hotch poder salir al día siguiente para así, pasar la noche con su madre y Aaron no dudó en concederle el deseo. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se podía ver a Hotch de buen humor, así que Emily aprovechó para proponer ir a cenar a algún sitio y tomar algo._

 _Excepto Reid, que iba a pasar la noche en el centro de salud mental con su madre, el resto aceptaron y fueron a cenar a un japonés. El ambiente era agradable, las conversaciones transcurrían con fluidez como pocas veces en temas no relacionados con el trabajo._

 _Emily se sentía bien. Tenía a Hotch sentado a su derecha, de nuevo, su brazo rozando con el de él cada vez que intentaban tomar algo de sus platos. Rio cuando Hotch alzó los palillos para llevarse un trozo de empanada a la boca y ella a su vez alargó la mano para coger un trozo de sushi. Sus brazos chocaron y terminó el sushi esparcido por la mesa y el trozo de empanada de Hotch de vuelta al plato._

— _Cambiar de lado de la cama no os iría mal a vosotros dos. – Dijo JJ, con humor rezumando en sus palabras._

 _Emily casi se atragantó, pero le sorprendió ver una sonrisa genuina en Aaron._

 _Nadie pareció darle más importancia a la situación, para tranquilidad de Emily y continuaron hablando de temas triviales. Iban por los segundos platos y por la cuarta o quinta copa de vino cuando Rossi y Morgan se pusieron a discutir._

— _Estoy seguro de que nunca has hecho nada ilegal. – Le decía Derek a Rossi, que lo miraba ofendido como si lo estuviera insultando. – Seguro que ni siquiera te has descargado o visto online una película de internet por no saltarte las normas. – Le picó._

— _Pues yo si veo películas online. – Confesó Hotch, para sorpresa de todos. Morgan levantó las manos como si acabara de recibir un regalo divino._

— _¿Ves? Incluso Hotch es más divertido que tú._

— _Mirar documentales de animales no es ver películas online, Hotch. – Se burló JJ._

 _Hotch sonrió, alzando una ceja._

— _Ese silencio es sospechoso. – Soltó David, que estaba harto de que se metieran con él y agradecía la salida de JJ para seguirle el juego. – Yo creo que en lugar de documentales mira porno._

 _Emily se atragantó con el vino. Derek la miró con las cejas arqueadas y dio unas palmaditas en la mesa para llamar su atención._

— _¿Miras cine porno, Prentiss?_

 _Emily negó, pero se le escapó la risa y JJ, que estaba sobándose la voluptuosa barriga de embrazada chasqueó la lengua._

— _Pues esa risa no te hace parecer muy sincera, Em._

— _Eso es porque acabo de recordar una bochornosa situación con un agente de seguros mientras estaba viendo una serie online. – Todas las miradas se centraron en ella y no le quedó más remedio que explicar la historia. – Hay algunos gestores para visualizar series online que, al pausar el video, cargan publicidad. – Explicó, todos atentos a su alrededor, decidiendo si la creían o no. – Estaba viendo una serie cuando se presentó un agente de seguros en mi puerta. Pausé el video e hice pasar al hombre al salón y ¡plaff! Allí, ocupando cincuenta pulgadas de televisión rezaba el anuncio: Si quieres agrandar tu pene 7cm en una semana pincha aquí. – Movió las manos, como si visualizara el anuncio. – Con un enorme bate subiendo y bajando como si fuera un yoyó. El pobre hombre se tuvo que sentir identificado, porque se marchó antes de intentar venderme nada._

 _Hubo un segundo de silencio y de pronto, la carcajada de Hotch los dejó a todos sin palabras. Era una risa que no habían escuchado aún y era contagiosa, hasta el punto, que todos terminaron riendo a la par._

 _Acabaron de cenar sin perder el buen humor y JJ decidió que quería ir a descansar. Estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo y tenía los pies tan hinchados que parecían los de un hipopótamo. Rossi subió también a su habitación, con la excusa de acompañar a la futura mamá. Derek propuso ir a tomar unas copas, pero Hotch se disculpó, diciendo que había que salir temprano por la mañana y le irían bien unas horas de descanso._

 _Morgan miró a Emily, casi suplicándole, pero ella ya había bebido mucho por esa noche y empezaba a sentirse mareada y a Derek no le bastaba con una sola copa más, así que vieron como Morgan sin dolor ni pena los dejaba solos para ir con alguna desconocida a pasar el rato. Convenció a Hotch para una última copa rápida antes de subir._

 _De camino a la habitación, tuvo que apoyarse en Aaron un par de veces al notar como le costaba caminar en línea recta. Él, seguramente, viendo la situación, decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación._

— _¿Llegarás a la cama sana y salva? – Le preguntó, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible._

 _Emily asintió mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que Hotch pudiera girarse para irse, ella lo agarró por la corbata. — Pero, ¿por qué mejor no entras para asegurarte y seguimos dónde lo dejamos en tu casa? – Con toda inhibición perdida, tiró de él hacia el interior y lo besó. Sabía a vino y a especies y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando él le correspondió y sus grandes manos se posaron en su cintura mientras le devolvía el beso._

 _Emily dejó caer el bolso al suelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hotch, acercándolo más y devorándolo con un ansia desconocida para ella hasta ese momento y sintió como la parte de atrás de sus piernas chocaba contra la cama y como caía sobre ella con Aaron encima._

 _Fue consciente del cuerpo del hombre rozándose contra el de ella. Quería más y llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Hotch. Quería verlo como el día anterior, sin corbata, con la camisa medio desabrochada, y quería despeinarlo y hacer que perdiera la compostura como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero en cuanto Aaron fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, cogió sus manos y la detuvo._

— _La puerta sigue abierta._

 _Ella sonrió traviesa._

— _Pues cerrémosla, necesito esto... – Le dijo intentando alargar sus brazos hacia él de nuevo._

 _Hotch le sonrió, apartándose un poco de ella. Una sonrisa suave que Emily recordaría días después por la calidez de la misma._

— _Lo que necesitas es dormir y dejar que el efecto del alcohol abandone tu cuerpo. – Le dijo suavemente, levantándose, colocándose bien la corbata y caminando hasta la puerta._

 _Emily frunció el ceño._

— _Buenas noches Agente Prentiss._

 _Cerró, antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada y Emily se quedó mirando el techo, aún tumbada en la cama. La excitación de segundos anteriores sustituida por un atisbo de enfado que se convirtió en vergüenza al día siguiente._

 _En cuanto abrió los ojos fue consciente de todo lo que había hecho. ¿Le había dicho a su jefe que necesitaba mantener relaciones sexuales con él? No podía creerlo…_

 _Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella. Iba a tachar de la lista de cosas que podía hacer ingerir cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica y más si Aaron andaba cerca._

 _Cuando bajó a la recepción, Derek y Rossi ya la esperaban, Reid aún no había llegado, cosa extraña, ya que solía ser puntual, JJ había ido a preparar la salida, y no había ni rastro de Hotch, para su tranquilidad. No sabía muy bien cómo afrontar la situación en esos momentos, pero sabía que no podía huir de él todo el día. Iban a estar encerrados en un avión por cuatro horas y media, y tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar. Lo único que le consolaba era que sabía que Derek haría su viaje más ameno con sus bromas y que Rossi entretendría a Hotch con alguna de sus charlas. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba Aaron._

— _Vamos, dame el premio ya… ¡Dámelo! – Gritó Morgan, tirando de la palanca de la máquina tragaperras por enésima vez._

 _Emily vertió sobre un vaso desechable lo que tenía que ser su quinto café esa mañana y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Derek. – Morgan, por favor. – No aguantaría el ruido de esa máquina infernal de nuevo. – Me duele mucho la cabeza._

— _Perdona, no lo sabía. Estás máquinas están amañadas. – Se disculpó el moreno._

 _Emily se sentó al lado de Rossi y notó su vista clavada en ella._

— _¿Has trasnochado?_

— _Odio las Vegas. – Respondió sin contestar la pregunta de David._

— _¿Cómo puedes odiar las Vegas? Si es el paraíso para una mujer… - Dijo Derek, que estaba fresco como una lechuga a pesar de haber sido el que más había trasnochado de todos._

 _Para Emily Prentiss más bien era el infierno en el que empezaba a quemarse lentamente._

— _¿Habéis visto a Reid? – Preguntó JJ cuando llegó junto a ellos._

 _Había pasado la noche con su madre, pero a Emily también se le hacía muy extraño que no estuviera allí ya._

— _Pues debería estar aquí, sabe a la hora a la que salimos. – Dijo JJ alargando la mano hacia la máquina tragaperras. - ¡Oye! Aquí aún hay crédito._

— _JJ, te lo pido por favor… - Emily la detuvo antes de que pulsara cualquier botón o palanca que pusiera en funcionamiento esa cosa._

 _Reid llegó apresurado, disculpándose por haberlos hecho esperar._

— _Hotch ya está en el aeropuerto. – Dijo JJ, sacando de dudas a Emily sobre el paradero de su jefe. - ¿Tienes hecha la maleta?_

— _La verdad es que me voy a quedar un par de días._

 _El extraño comportamiento de Spencer fue el tema de conversación de camino al aeropuerto y cuando llegaron allí, Morgan y Rossi pidieron a Hotch poder quedarse con el joven Doctor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien tras explicar Morgan las razones que tenía Reid para quedarse en las Vegas: Al parecer, estaba teniendo sueños sobre un antiguo asesinato de un niño llamado Riley Jenkins, del que había sido testigo de pequeño y no dejaba de atormentarle desde que habían llegado a las Vegas. Eso la dejaba sola con JJ y Hotch, su gozo en un pozo, pero ella también se quedaba más tranquila si Reid estaba acompañado de sus compañeros._

 _En cuanto subieron al avión, observó a Hotch sentado al fondo, ojeando lo que parecían ser informes de nuevos casos que seguramente le habría entregado JJ mientras esta se acomodaba en el sofá. Cada vez se le hacía más pesado el cuerpo y estirar las piernas parecía ser casi una necesidad. Emily hubiera preferido que se sentara en un sillón, así habría tenido la excusa de sentarse junto a ella, pero JJ parecía necesitar descansar, así que, intentando que la situación no fuera aún más incómoda, se sentó frente a Hotch._

— _Ey…_

 _Aaron alzó un segundo la vista de los informes y Emily pudo ver una mueca que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa._

— _Ey. – Le devolvió el saludo. - ¿Cómo va esa cabeza?_

 _Emily se encogió de hombros y hasta eso envió un latigazo de dolor a sus sienes, así debía estar su cabeza._

— _Tú bebiste casi tanto como yo. – Le recriminó. - ¿Cómo puede ser que se te vea tan fresco?_

 _Aaron metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su americana y sacó un blíster con unas pastillas de color azul. Se las tendió y Emily alzó una ceja._

— _¿Si me tomo una de esas entraré en Matrix o algo así?_

— _Algo así. – Le contestó Hotch con una sonrisa antes de volver a sus informes._

 _Al menos se sentían con ganas de bromear y Aaron no parecía estar incómodo o lo sabía disimular muy bien. Pensó en hablar del tema cuando comprobó que JJ se había quedado dormida, pero prefirió enfocar la conversación hacia los nuevos casos que estaba mirando Hotch. El viaje pasó más rápido y mucho menos incómodo de lo que había creído en un principio y el remedio de Hotch para la resaca había sido un milagro para el cuerpo de Prentiss._

 _Al llegar a Quantico pensó que podría tener unas horas de sueño reparador y algo de buena comida, pero Morgan había llamado para informarles de que Reid pensaba que el asesino de Riley Jenkins era William Reid, su propio padre y que eso tenía a Spencer muy afectado, así que, olvidado el cansancio, se unió a JJ, García y Hotch para intentar averiguar algo que les confirmara que había sido el padre de Reid el asesino._

 _Estaba intentando hablar con antiguos conocidos de William Reid por teléfono cuando JJ apareció con Jordan Todd, que sería la nueva enlace con los medios cuándo JJ cogiera la baja por maternidad._

— _Estos días voy a ser la sombra de JJ. – Le dijo Jordan cuando estrecharon sus manos._

— _Sombra alargada. – Bromeo Emily._

— _Ahora más bien abombada. – Corrigió JJ mirándose la redondeada y enorme barriga._

— _Pero ¿Qué dices? Estás genial. – La animó Jordan._

— _Sí, eso mismo le digo yo. – Estuvo de acuerdo Emily._

— _¿Tú tienes hijos o...? – Le preguntó Todd, y Emily aguantó una mueca._

— _No, creo que JJ hecho el lazo al último donante potable._

— _Yo también lo creo. – La secundó Jordan y rieron las tres._

— _¿Donante de qué? – Emily dio un respingo y se giró de golpe a mirar a Hotch a su lado, que tenía la vista clavada en ella con una ceja alzada. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Siempre la pillaba haciendo o diciendo algo bochornoso o íntimo._

— _Eh… nada – Salió al rescate JJ. – Solamente estaba repasando las cosas con la Agente Todd._

 _Hotch le dio la bienvenida a Jordan antes de dejarlas solas de nuevo. Emily también se disculpó, tenía que seguir con las llamadas a los conocidos de William._

 _Reid llamó a García para pedirle que entrara en el ordenador de William Reid y extrajera toda la información posible ya que él se estaba mostrando poco cooperador con la investigación. Se juntó con Hotch en la cueva de Penélope y entre los tres recabaron toda la información sobre el padre de Spencer._

 _García se puso en contacto con Morgan para facilitarles sus hallazgos mientras ella y Aaron permanecían a sus espaldas, esperando para poder hablar con Reid._

— _¿No os habré interrumpido en algún local de striptease? – Bromeó Penélope cuando Morgan descolgó el teléfono._

— _Sabes que no es lo mío, prefiero una buena conversación. – Respondió Derek._

— _Si quieres una línea caliente, se me da bien hablar… - Continuó García con la broma, aunque en realidad se estaba refiriendo a hablar sobre detalles del caso._

 _Emily notó como Hotch la miraba, su expresión una mezcla entre aturdimiento y diversión, aunque a esas alturas ya nada de García podía sorprenderles. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que Aaron correspondió._

 _García informó a Spencer sobre lo que no habían encontrado de su padre: No había porno infantil, ni inscripciones en webs ilegales, ni emails sospechosos, ni chats._

 _Hotch le informó sobre el estado de las cuentas de William Reid. No había transacciones sospechosas en los últimos diez años. Ese hombre no encajaba en el perfil de pedófilo._

 _Emily le dio los últimos detalles, aquello que si habían encontrado. Trabajaba como un loco, tenía un buen sueldo, pero apenas gastos, tenía una casa sencilla y un coche hibrido, no viajaba mucho y no pisaba los casinos y tenía un gato muy enfermo a juzgar por las facturas del veterinario._

 _Aaron siguió, como cuando daban un perfil frente a oficiales desconocidos y ella se encontró mirándolo sin reservas, siendo que la situación era más íntima._

— _Parece que pasa mucho tiempo a solas, va mucho al cine y lee bastante y por su colección de primeras ediciones parece que su autor favorito es…_

— _Isaac Asimov. Eso lo recuerdo. – Cortó Reid._

— _También hemos descubierto que tiene otra gran afición. – Continuó García. – En el ordenador de su casa tiene guardadas como millones de cosas sobre un mismo tema._

— _¿Cuál? – La voz de Spencer se escuchó más impaciente._

— _Tú, su hijo._

 _A Spencer no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que su padre guardara datos de él, siendo que no bastaba para compensar los veinte años de ausencia. Reid parecía empeñado en hacer pagar a William su abandono. Morgan les pidió que investigaran a otro posible sospechoso, Gary Brendan Michaels. Alguien había dejado su expediente en la habitación de Spencer horas antes y parecía ser un potencial candidato. Emily se quedó con JJ, García y Todd a investigar a Gary._

 _Lo que había encontrado García del nuevo sospechoso encajaba en el perfil de pedófilo y asesino, por lo que, seguramente, habían encontrado al SUDES._

 _Emily se acercó a la cocina a preparar café y se encontró allí a Hotch. Aaron le ofreció una taza que ella aceptó con gusto y lo observó mientras se ponía únicamente media cucharada rasa de azúcar en el café._

— _Estoy convencida de que fue Gary el asesino. – Le informó._

 _Aaron asintió, aunque su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación._

— _No somos nosotros quienes debemos estar convencidos. – Le dijo. – Sino Reid, que parece empeñado en culpar a William._

 _Emily tenía que darle la razón. El dolor de Spencer no le estaba dejado ver la realidad. Esperaba que al finalizar esa investigación, padre e hijo tuvieran un momento a solas para poner fin a los fantasmas del pasado._

— _Hotch… respecto a lo de anoche…_

 _Pudo ver como los hombros de Hotch se tensaron y se giró de nuevo hacia la cafetera para verter más café en su taza cuando García irrumpió, con JJ tomada del brazo._

— _Señoras y señores no soy médico. – Dijo Penélope. – Pero creo que esta jovencita se nos ha puesto de parto._

 _Emily dejó la taza sobre la mesa, la conversación anterior olvidada y Hotch dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo a medias._

— _Voy por el coche. – Dijo Aaron, haciéndose cargo de la situación._

 _Estaban ingresando a JJ cuando Hotch llamó a Morgan para informarle de que todo iba bien con la futura madre y de que habían encontrado una coincidencia de Michaels. Gary había sido asesinado al poco tiempo de morir Riley._

 _Mientras esperaban en la sala de espera a que JJ diera a luz, García se acercó a la cafetería a buscar algo de comer y ella se quedó con Hotch. Aaron parecía algo más inquieto que de costumbre y no pudo evitar preguntar._

— _¿Cómo te sentiste cuando supiste que en pocos minutos verías a tu hijo por primera vez?_

 _Hotch sonrió, mirando sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo._

— _Cuando pensé que quedaban pocos minutos para verlo me sentí nervioso y feliz, pero cuando vi que habían pasado horas y seguía sin salir estuve a punto de apartar a la comadrona y sacarlo yo mismo._

 _Emily rio. No se había esperado esa respuesta de alguien que parecía siempre controlado, pero de nuevo, ella sabía que Hotch podía ser una bomba cuando perdía el control de la situación y eso le encantaba. Bajo ese traje y ese aspecto rígido se escondía un hombre pasional en todos los sentidos de la palabra._

 _El parto de JJ duró las mismas quince horas que tardaron Reid, Morgan y Rossi en descubrir que Lou Jenkins, el padre de Riley había asesinado a Michaels al enterarse de que este iba tras Spencer después de haber matado a su hijo y de que los recuerdos que tenía de William venían del hecho de que lo había visto quemando la ropa ensangrentada de Diana Reid, su madre, que había estado presente, pero no había participado, en el asesinato de Michaels._

 _Henry, el nuevo miembro de la familia, era un bebé precioso, regordete y rubio._

— _Oh… Will, es clavadito a ti. – Dijo García que apretaba las manos sobre su pecho haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quitarle a JJ el bebé de los brazos._

— _Esperemos que cambie con el tiempo. – Respondió Will, feliz mirando a su hijo._

— _A mí me parece que no está mal el modelo. – Reconoció Emily y Will rio avergonzado mientras notaba la mirada de Hotch sobre ella. Lo miró un segundo y el alzó una ceja. ¿Podían ser celos eso que veía en sus ojos?_

 _Spencer llegó en ese momento y lo dejaron solo con JJ y Henry. De camino a la cafetería, dejó que Will y García se adelantaran y le sonrió a Hotch cuando este se acercó a ella._

— _¿Así que el último donante y buen modelo?_

 _Emily le sonrió abiertamente mientras lo seguía por el largo pasillo._

— _Si no fuera porque sé que no es posible, diría que está celoso, Agente Hotchner._

 _Aaron sonrió y ella sintió de nuevo esa sensación abrumante y esperanzadora en su cuerpo. No sabía que les depararía el futuro, pero estaba más cerca de Hotch que nunca y lo había visto sonreír más en las últimas horas que en los dos últimos años._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Emily cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. No… no podría haber evitado la situación porque haber estado con Hotch era lo mejor que le había pasado. No se arrepentía y nunca lo haría a pesar de cómo habían terminado las cosas. Ella seguía queriendo a Aaron y en esos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca.

– Por favor Aaron… ven a buscarme…

Rogó a un Dios en el que no creía, pero al que necesitaba más que nunca.

 _._

 _._

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Final de otro capítulo y ¡UFF! Capítulo más largo hasta la fecha y tengo que admitir que me ha costado mucho no alargarlo más. Se me ocurrían montones de escenas, las escribía y luego decía… no, mejor esta otra. Al final creo que ha quedado bien.

Viendo mi problema de escenas estos días, he pensado que a lo mejor me planteo enviar esas escenas que se me ocurren de más en los capítulos por MP a todos aquellos que soléis comentar con frecuencia como premio por vuestra fidelidad. Lo único que me preocupa más es que hay quienes son usuarios Guest, pero si queréis beneficiaros de eso, podéis registraros en dos minutos para que os pueda enviar la escena por MP y para que pueda responderos directamente a vuestros comentarios.

¿Qué pensáis de eso?

Y ahora al capítulo. ¡Quiero sinceridad! ¿Qué os ha parecido el acercamiento entre Emily y Hotch? No sé si me he excedido o no.

Ya sabéis, si queréis escenas extras enviar Review, si queréis aún participar en el reto del fic Puzle enviar review y si os ha gustado este capítulo enviar Review.

Todo se resume en una única premisa…. Enviar review.

Un abrazote enorme a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Lica** y **Zselleste** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **LAalldayeveryday:** ¿Estás volviéndote fan Hotchniss gracias a mi historia? ¡Eso si es un logro! Me encanta… de verdad. Y me gusta aún más que seas capaz de ver lo mismo que yo ahora. En cuanto a tu recomendación, ya vi que notaste que te hice caso, aunque realmente tuve mis dudas porque quería que fuera un premio para todos aquellos que comentan. Aun así, pensando en los anónimos, que sois varios, decidí hacerte caso.

 **Lupita trujillo:** Para nada creo que quieras abusar, sé que no es así. Tendrás tu escena de celos, más abajo explicaré la idea que he tenido, a ver que os suscita a todos. Como siempre gracias por tus ánimos y comentarios que sabes que aprecio muchísimo.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Esas escenas están ya pedidas jajaja. Relax baby. En este capítulo verás que Hotch empieza a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario como siempre y deseo de todo corazón que te encante este capítulo.

 **NOTA:** Este capítulo es el más largo hasta la fecha. Son 9000 palabras centradas en la visión de Hotch y en los capítulos 4x08 y 4x09. Al acabar, os dejo saber mis impresiones. De este capitulo no habrá escenas extras porque tuve que ponerlas todas debido a la complejidad de los sentimientos de Hotch.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 12: Celos**

En la actualidad…

I-95, CERCA DE WASHINGTON D.C

David Rossi observaba a su amigo y jefe mientras conducía como si acabara de poseerlo el demonio por una interestatal llena de coches. Aunque era primera hora de la mañana, el tráfico era denso y las obras en la calzada dificultaban el avance. Hotch se movía de un carril a otro, esquivando, adelantando y frenando de golpe cuando veía que se pegaba demasiado al coche de adelante.

Realmente Dave no era un hombre que temiera por su seguridad, no en la mayoría de los casos. Él solía conducir con frecuencia con exceso de velocidad, pero en ese momento estaba aferrado a la maneta de la puerta, temiendo sinceramente por su pellejo.

Un camión les impidió el paso y observó como Hotch apretaba sus manos en el volante. Al menos tendrían unos minutos de tranquilidad. Había visto un Mazda demasiado cerca y había sentido el impulso de gritar. Afortunadamente no lo había hecho y Aaron parecía estar respirando ahora antes de volver a pisar el acelerador.

— ¿Has pensado en que quizá los conocidos de las víctimas no quieran colaborar? Hace cuatro años de eso. No hay nada que represente un peligro para ellos y sabes que no podemos obligarlos sin no quieren hablar.

Hotch apretó los labios, echando una mirada rápida a Dave antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha a velocidad de tortuga debido al tráfico.

— Habrá que convencerlos entonces de que hay verdadero peligro para ellos.

Aaron vio por el rabillo del ojo como Rossi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Vamos a mentirles?

Hotch suspiró. Él sabía que no estaba bien. Jamás habían hecho algo así, incluso en su día había tenido problemas con algún miembro del Equipo por ello y había sido extremadamente duro en consecuencia…

.

.

 _Hace 5 años…_

 _OFICINA DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _La semana había empezado tranquila en la UAC. Strauss estaba de vacaciones, Todd tenía su mesa llena de informes, pero aún no había ninguno urgente que requiriera de la presencia del Equipo. David y Reid, habían ido a un seminario para reclutar a jóvenes universitarios para el F.B.I en Fredericksburg, García parecía estar tomándose el día con buen humor, pese a que había dejado claro durante toda la semana que extrañaba a JJ, y Hotch podía verla hablando animadamente con Prentiss en su escritorio desde la ventana._

 _Prentiss… Tras volver de las Vegas había dedicado algún tiempo a pensar en ella. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por esa mujer. Él podía ser serio, porque su trabajo así lo requería, podía ser responsable, porque así le habían obligado a ser desde niño, podía resultar reservado en exceso y demasiado cuadrado porque las cosas que veían cada día hacían mella en cualquiera y él tenía la obligación de llevar a través de eso a todo el Equipo. Pero era un hombre después de todo. Sentía igual que Morgan o Rossi. Tenía deseos como ellos y tenía preferencias también como cualquier otra persona._

 _En su mente tenía las imágenes de Emily tirando de él hacia la intimidad de su habitación en las Vegas, podía sentir aún sus labios devorándolo, el aroma del alcohol mezclado con ese sabor tan particular de ella …_

— _Usted es mi jefe, ¿verdad?_

 _Aaron alzó la mirada de los papeles los cuales miraba, pero en realidad no veía y observó a Todd ante él. Estaba alterada, de eso no había duda y que lo hubiera cogido con la guardia baja pensando en lo que no debía y con su cuerpo reaccionando a ello solo incrementaba la confusión de Hotch._

— _¿Perdona? – Preguntó, intentando ver que se había perdido._

— _Respondo ante usted. – Aseveró Jordan, su tono más brusco del que debía ser, siendo que estaba tratando con un superior._

— _Así es. – Respondió Aaron con calma, pese a que no entendía nada._

— _¿Mi rendimiento en el trabajo le parece satisfactorio, señor?_

 _Hotch cerró los ojos un instante. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Era una señal o algo parecido para que centrara su mente en el trabajo y no en escapadas nocturnas en las Vegas?_

— _Por ahora, sí._

— _Si no le pareciera satisfactorio, ¿me lo diría?_

— _No te quepa duda. – Se mordió la mejilla, aún más confuso que al principio._

— _Por qué… ¿Estoy capacitada? – Insistió Todd y Aaron empezó a molestarse ante su tono._

— _Perdona – le dijo, subiendo el tono un punto, pero sin llegar al que estaba empleando Jordan. - ¿Alguien te ha sugerido lo contrario?_

— _¿Y a usted? – Respondió ella, tan rápido que incluso para Hotch, que era ágil de pensamiento le costó entender la pregunta._

— _A mi no. – Respondió de nuevo tranquilo al comprender que algo había pasado con alguno de sus compañeros para que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Quizá pensaba que alguien estaba intentando sacarla fuera del ruedo cuando tan solo acababa de empezar._

— _Gracias, señor. – Dijo, sonriente._

 _Hotch no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el cambio de actitud de Jordan porque mientras esta salía, Emily entraba._

— _¿Qué le pasa a Todd? – Aprovechó para averiguar si Emily sabía algo._

— _No he hablado mucho con ella. – Contestó, acercándose a su escritorio y Hotch se vio obligado a bajar la mirada a los informes. Aún tenía cierto revuelo en su cuerpo y tener a la culpable delante no ayudaba._

— _Pues algo le molesta. – Igual que a él…_

— _Ya me enteraré. – Le aseguró. - ¿Querías verme?_

— _Sí. - Tuvo que recordarse por qué la había hecho llamar. – Por lo de Houston. Me falta el anexo del forense de la tercera víctima._

— _Lo esperamos para esta tarde. Pero… - Emily alzó las manos al aire. – …ese informe llegó anoche. ¿Tú cuando duermes?_

 _Gracias a ella, no las últimas noches._

— _¿Me lo consigues para cerrar el caso?_

— _Si, señor._

 _Hotch le dio las gracias antes de que ella se fuera e intentó centrar su atención en los documentos del caso, pero no le dio tiempo, porque fue interrumpido por una llamada de Rossi._

 _Al parecer un tipo se les había acercado al acabar el seminario y les había enseñado fotografías de siete mujeres a las que había asesinado. Decía que había cinco más y ante la duda de si podía o no ser verdad, Rossi y Reid estaban trasladándolo a la oficina en ese momento._

 _Se puso en movimiento y fue a ver a García para pedirle que investigara sobre las fotos que Rossi acababa de enviarle al móvil. No pensó que hiciera falta preguntar para entrar al puesto de mando de Penélope, ya que estaban en el trabajo, así que cuando entró, no esperó encontrar a Kevin Lynch infraganti._

— _Gracias por ayudarme con… ese archivo. – Dijo Lynch, intentando disimular. Hotch miró de uno a otro._

— _No mientas Kevin. – Le aconsejó García y Aaron se sintió en parte agradecido. Al menos su subordinada no le creía tan tonto como para pensar que podía llegar a tragarse esa mala actuación. Por otra parte, era un perfilador y Penélope sabía que lo averiguaría._

— _Kevin, ¿puedes verla fuera del trabajo? – Más que una pregunta era una orden._

— _Perdón, señor. – Se disculpó, pero al parecer no cogió la idea, porque se quedó parado ahí sin moverse ni un ápice._

— _García, Rossi te ha enviado unas fotos. Analízalas por si hay algo identificable. Es posible que sean víctimas de homicidio._

— _¿Posible? – Preguntó la analista a la par que se ponía sus gafas para empezar a trabajar._

— _No conozco demasiado bien la historia, pero puede que corra prisa._

 _Se quedó ahí parado, esperando a ver si Kevin reaccionaba ante sus palabras ya que no lo había hecho antes, pero nada. El hombre parecía no darse por aludido. Se mordió el labio inferior, dirigiéndole una mirada paciente._

— _Kevin…_

— _¿Señor? – Preguntó el joven informático. Sería un cerebrito de los ordenadores, pero para ser tan listo era bastante lento._

— _Ahora está trabajando._

— _¡Oh! Claro, lo siento. – Dijo, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para salir a toda prisa por la puerta._

 _Al fin…_

— _Investiga, García. Puede haber otras cinco en peligro._

 _Salió de la cueva de García pensando en Lynch. Era por cosas como esa que se habían prohibido las relaciones entre compañeros hacía mucho. Esas relaciones hacían que el rendimiento bajara y se cometieran errores y en una profesión como la que ellos tenían esos errores eran mortales._

 _Su mente de nuevo viajó a Emily. Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos. Por otra parte, tampoco sabía si Prentiss se había comportado así con él porque se sentía atraída o porque había bebido de más. Fuera como fuera, no quería averiguarlo tampoco. Ninguna de las respuestas sería buena para él, ni para ella._

 _El caso se volvió complicado incluso antes de empezar. En las noticias informaron sobre la desaparición de Kaylee Robinson, maestra de guardería, y cuatro niños. Podía o no tener relación con el hombre que en esos momentos entraba en la oficina esposado de la mano de Rossi, pero era una coincidencia, y Hotch no creía en coincidencias._

— _¿No dijo que podíamos salvar a cinco víctimas? – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación mientras se dirigía a su despacho a la espera de que David pusiera a ese sujeto en una sala de interrogatorios._

 _Se puso al otro lado del cristal, dejando que fueran Morgan y Rossi los que llevaran el mando en ese interrogatorio mientras él observaba cada detalle del hombre allí sentado. Parecía tener dinero por las ropas que llevaba, era inteligente, o hacia ver que lo era, hablaba con calma e intentaba continuamente hacer estallar a David. No era difícil ver que era un narcisista con complejo de Dios. No iba a decirles nada así que tendrían que llegar a él de otra forma. Tenían un perfil, si lo invertían podían llegar a averiguar que clase de víctimas sería las que elegiría y una vez tuvieran ese dato, García podría intentar encontrar, con la ayuda de las fotografías, el nombre de las antiguas víctimas. Si lograban poner ante él esos nombres, quizá él se pusiera nervioso y dijera donde había retenido a Kaylee y los niños. Eran las dos menos cuarto y solo tenían hasta las diez para hacerle hablar y encontrarlos._

 _Haciendo el cálculo de la hora en la que había sido secuestrada Kaylee y la hora a la que había llegado el sujeto al seminario, sacaron que tenía que retener a las víctimas en algún lugar en un radio de dos horas y media de distancia y para esconder a cinco víctimas tenía que ser un lugar aislado, seguramente una casa privada, dónde nadie pudiera entrar con libertad._

— _Muy bien. – Dijo Rossi, mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al muro y escribir en él. - ¿Qué sabemos de momento? Qué es obsesivo en la limpieza y el orden. – Apuntó. – Nos ha investigado, por lo menos a Reid y a mí. Ha secuestrado a cinco personas y llega a una presentación programada a una hora específica. Para todo eso hace falta un plan._

— _García, ¿conseguiste encontrar algo en las fotos? – Preguntó Reid._

— _Ni siquiera se puede ver si están muertas. – Contestó la analista._

— _¿Qué hay del color del pelo? – De nuevo fue Rossi, quien ya estaba empezando a conocer al SUDES, quién preguntó._

 _Todas las víctimas eran morenas, como Kaylee y Hotch no pudo evitar pensar, que también eran morenas como Prentiss. Algo dentro de él se removió con el pensamiento porque conocía a sus compañeros y sabía que si hacía falta harían que Emily se pusiera ante él para sonsacarle información. No podía decir nada, él mismo creía que era la mejor baza que tenían, pero eso no significaba que le gustara y Rossi parecía haber escuchado sus pensamientos porque antes de que pudieran decidir que hacer, le estaba pidiendo a la morena que lo ayudara con el interrogatorio._

 _Aaron se cruzó de brazos al otro lado del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios y observó la reacción del SUDES cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Emily. Su cuerpo tenso, su sonrisa segura e irritante olvidada y su vista clavada en la mujer frente a él. Hotch se movió incómodo, apretando de más los dedos sobre sus bíceps hasta que notó que se hacía daño y se obligó a relajarse. El SUDES no estaba esposado, pero Rossi estaba allí, nada iba a pasarle a su subordinada. Él no lo permitiría._

— _Usted no es un hombre que pueda enfrentarse a una mujer de igual a igual. Solo es capaz de atacarlas a traición, por detrás. – Empezó David. – Las siete víctimas de las que habla estaban solas e indefensas cuando desparecieron. Hacían su vida y usted las observaba escondido entre la maleza igual que una serpiente. Igual… que un cobarde._

 _Rossi le hizo un gesto a Emily para que saliera de la sala y Aaron empezó a respirar por primera vez en lo que habían sido cinco largos minutos._

 _García entró en ese momento y le informó que había recibido un video de las víctimas. Cuando llegaron a su puesto, el video mostraba a un niño menos. García había visto a Kaylee y cuatro niños, ahora solo quedaban tres. El otro había desaparecido. Las víctimas tenían máscaras de oxígeno puestas y el tubo de las máscaras era tan corto que les imposibilitaba moverse. El SUDES quería mantenerlos en el lugar exacto en el que estaban por alguna razón._

 _Rossi y Reid entraron en ese momento informando que el SUDES había dicho que moriría uno cada dos horas, no al mismo tiempo. Ya había empezado con el primero. Les quedaban solo dos horas para evitar que otro de los niños o Kaylee muriera._

 _Con lo que ya sabían, acortaron la lista de posibles víctimas a diecisiete. De esas diecisiete podían intentar averiguar quienes habían sido las mujeres que había asesinado con anterioridad._

 _Hotch intentó negociar con David para que dejara que Reid se hiciera cargo del interrogatorio._

— _¿Crees que es más listo que yo? – El tono acusatorio de David dejó a Aaron confuso. El SUDES había estado rebajándolo durante todo el interrogatorio, diciéndole que no tenía la inteligencia suficiente para entender de que iba todo lo que estaba haciendo. Solo Reid podía llegar a entenderlo_

— _No. – Se apresuró a responder antes de que Rossi se hiciera una idea equivocada._

— _La inteligencia es solo una parte del perfil._

— _Yo no hablo de inteligencia. – Al parecer el SUDES había conseguido hacer sentir inseguro a David Rossi._

— _No daré marcha atrás Hotch. – Respondió David con severidad. – Es mi interrogatorio. Empiezo a conocerle._

 _Aaron observó durante unos segundos a su amigo. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que David le había alzado la voz o había sido brusco con él. Tenía dos opciones, o tomaba el mando, o dejaba que Rossi siguiera con su plan. Si tomaba el mando, dejaría a ese gran perfilador en evidencia, si no lo hacía, podían perder un tiempo que no tenían. Decisiones como esa era por lo que Hotch no podía permitirse ser un tipo alegre y despreocupado._

— _Bien. – Cedió al fin. David había sido uno de los fundadores de la UAC. Tenía más experiencia que él y aunque Aaron fuera su superior, no podía olvidar que estaba ante un experto en la materia. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo. – La ética le obligaba a mostrar el respeto que la edad y la experiencia de Rossi requerían._

 _Morgan y Jordan habían ido a hablar con el marido de Kaylee a la guardería dónde había sido secuestrada a ver si podían conseguir alguna pista. Mientras que Rossi interrogaba al SUDES, Hotch fue a la sala de reuniones con el resto del Equipo a ver si podían al fin averiguar quiénes eran las víctimas anteriores mientras estaban al tanto del video en el que podían ver a Kaylee con los tres niños restantes._

 _Aaron observó las fotos de las siete mujeres que habían escogido entre las diecisiete que tenían y no pudo evitar notar cierto parecido de todas ellas con Emily._

— _Todas son guapísimas… - Dijo antes de poder evitarlo._

— _¿Qué posibilidad hay de que tres de ellas sean de la misma ciudad? – Preguntó García._

 _Observaron con atención los lugares de procedencia de las víctimas. Una era de Richmond, otra de Dinwiddie, dos de Gloucester Point y tres de Saluda._

 _Morgan envió en ese momento una fotografía desde la guardería en la que se podían ver los juguetes de los niños colocados estratégicamente en un círculo partido por la mitad por una línea recta perfecta, representando el número irracional Phi._

 _Al parecer el SUDES había matado a las víctimas siguiendo la sucesión de Fibonacci. Uno, uno, dos, tres y los últimos secuestrados, cinco. La imagen en la fotografía representaba la espiral de Fibonacci, donde se podía dibujar una serie de cuadros que encajaban a la perfección como consecuencia de la naturaleza misma de la sucesión, donde cualquier cifra era igual a la suma de las dos anteriores. El resultado restante, era conocido como La Razón Dorada o la Espiral Dorada. La perfección. Y el SUDES llevaba consigo un colgante que representaba el resultado de esa Espiral._

— _El número irracional, llamado Phi es la relación de la circunferencia respecto a su diámetro. – Explicó Spencer. – Se le conoce como Razón Dorada. Es una proporción muy habitual. De hecho, mucha gente con apariencia atractiva tiene una proporción basada en el número Phi._

 _Lo último que quería saber Aaron era que tenía una subordinada con apariencia basada en un número perfecto. Pensar en ello no ayudaba y Reid intentando explicarles algebra a esas alturas tampoco._

— _Reid. – Lo cortó. - ¡Reid! ¿Cómo los encontramos?_

 _Reid cogió el colgante del SUDES, hizo que García ampliara su imagen y el mapa de Virginia y observaron como las puntas de los cuadros formados en la espiral coincidían con los puntos de secuestro de las víctimas. La espiral terminaba en Chester. Si cogían un mapa de Chester y seguían las mismas pautas, encontrarían a Kaylee y los niños._

— _Morgan y Jordan están cerca, llámalos, que se dirijan a Chester. Voy a pedir un helicóptero. Reid, Prentiss, conseguid un mapa de Chester y venid. – Ordenó Hotch, saliendo a paso rápido por la puerta._

 _Emily se sentó junto a Hotch en el helicóptero y Aaron pudo sentir su nerviosismo. Sentía deseos de alargar la mano y coger la de ella, la cual tenía en su boca mientras mordisqueaba la punta de sus dedos, y tranquilizarla, pero él mismo notaba la adrenalina en su interior y no era la clase de hombre que consolaba con apretones de manos. Se les acababa el tiempo._

 _Rossi descubrió que la casa a la que se dirigían estaba llena de trampas, pues las verdaderas víctimas no eran Kaylee y los niños, sino el Equipo, sin Rossi, sumaban cinco. Logró sacarle una declaración al SUDES que lo condenaría para el resto de su vida a cadena perpetua. Kaylee y los niños estaban bien, incluido el que pensaban que había muerto, ya que solo formaban parte del señuelo para atraerlos a la casa._

 _Habían resuelto el caso con éxito y Hotch había aprendido algo ese día. Podía intentar ignorar lo que tenía delante, podía intentar alejarse de los deseos y negárselos, pero no podía evitar que le afectaran los sentimientos. Emily Prentiss le preocupaba y ante eso, nada podía hacer más que aceptarlo y mantenerla a salvo por el bien de ella y el suyo propio._

 _Intentó pasar el resto de la semana alejado de todos, en especial de Emily. Se encerró en su despacho casi todo el tiempo y evitó las salidas con el resto del Equipo, buscando alguna excusa que fuera creíble._

 _Al llegar el viernes, Todd los llamó por un nuevo caso en Atlanta, Georgia. Vanessa Holden, de veinticinco años había sido asesinada, presuntamente, por un chico al parecer de su misma edad que había conocido en una discoteca. Había sido encontrada en su casa, dónde el SUDES la había obligado a ponerse de rodillas y la había rajado justo por debajo del estómago, destripándola. Una persona podía sobrevivir con sus intestinos fuera del cuerpo días, y según la autopsia, Vanessa había estado cuatro horas viva y destripada hasta que el SUDES le había cortado la garganta. La brutalidad de ese sujeto no tenía parangón._

 _El SUDES había dejado junto a la víctima tres botellas de productos de limpieza dispuestos en forma de triángulo y Todd había encontrado relación con dos casos de dos prostitutas asesinadas, en los que se había encontrado productos de limpieza en el mismo orden hacía un año. Los productos no solo coincidían en la posición en que estaban colocados, sino que eran exactamente los mismos en las tres escenas: Lejía, amoníaco y bolsas de basura. A su vez, los homicidios coincidían también en que las tres víctimas tenían lejía y amoníaco bajo las uñas de las manos, lo cual sugería que el SUDES les hacía limpiar su propia sangre tras destriparlas._

 _Tenían hora y cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a Atlanta, lo que les serviría para terminar de ponerse al día con el caso._

 _Cuando Hotch subió al avión, Emily ya estaba sentada en uno de los asientos, Reid peleaba con los documentos de su carpeta para que no se le cayeran, dejando clara su incapacidad motora para controlar sus brazos, Morgan se estaba haciendo un café junto a Todd y Rossi aún se encontraba en la pasarela hablando por teléfono con alguien. Notó la mirada de Prentiss sobre él y pensó en que podía hacer. Habían estado sentados el uno al lado del otro durante la charla informativa en la oficina y había vuelto a sentir su cuerpo reaccionar ante ella, pese a la crueldad del caso, por lo que, volver a sentarse a su lado no era una buena idea, pero tampoco quería que Emily creyera que estaba enfadado con ella o que no quería ponerse a su lado, pues era todo lo contrario. Quería, pero no debía. Así que, para evitar la situación, fue a hablar con el piloto y dejó que todos se sentaran de mientras. Al salir, suspiró de alivio casi de manera imperceptible al ver que Reid había ocupado el puesto al lado de Prentiss._

 _Observaron que el SUDES había cambiado de victimología, de víctimas de alto riesgo a víctimas de bajo riesgo, dejando un año entremedias. Algo había suscitado ese cambio durante el año que había estado sin matar y tenían que averiguar el qué._

 _Emily tuvo la idea de hacer dos perfiles distintos, algo que no habían hecho jamás, un perfil para el SUDES que mataba prostitutas y otro para el SUDES que mataba a mujeres con las que confraternizaba en las discotecas._

— _Prentiss tiene razón. - Hotch no pudo evitar apoyarla, no era solo que pensara que era una buena idea, sino que había sentido el impulso de dejarle claro que estaba de acuerdo con ella. – La victimología es distinta, tratándolos como sujetos diferentes veremos que coincide. Reid, haz un perfil geográfico según el lugar de los asesinatos. Prentiss y Rossi centraos en las prostitutas. – Vio a Emily asentir, pero pudo notar que no estaba contenta con la orden. Había desviado su vista de él para centrarla en los documentos sobre la mesa con demasiada rapidez y su rostro se había vuelto impasible. Hotch sabía que en los últimos meses habían investigado casi todos los casos juntos, pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos de lidiar con esa situación. – Los demás nos encargaremos de Vanessa Holden._

 _Cuando Hotch llegó a la comisaría con Morgan, Todd y Reid, la inspectora Harding les dio una mala noticia. Había muchos testigos que habían visto al SUDES salir de la discoteca con Vanessa Holden, pero todas las declaraciones eran confusas. Cada uno de los testigos describía al sujeto de manera muy diferente y en un video pudieron comprobar que ese hecho era debido a que el SUDES utilizaba un sombrero sobre su cabeza que llamaba la atención de la gente y a la par ocultaba parte de su rostro por lo que las descripciones eran imprecisas. El tipo sabía lo que hacía._

 _Ashley Holden, la hermana de Vanessa, era la única que podía ayudarles de verdad, ya que había estado un buen rato con el SUDES antes de que este se marchara de la discoteca con su hermana, pero la madre de Ashley y Vanessa se negaba a dejarles hablar con su hija. Al parecer, no quería que su entorno social empezara a especular por lo que habían decidido tomar un perfil bajo en la situación, incluso cuando la víctima era su propia hija._

— _Siento que hayan tenido que venir hasta aquí, pierden el tiempo. Ashley no sabe absolutamente nada y queremos dejar atrás el pasado cuanto antes._

 _Aaron no terminaba de entender esas actitudes y podía decir incluso que le molestaban en gran medida. Estaba seguro de que la señora Holden quería a su hija, pero las apariencias se imponían incluso en un caso como ese. ¿O quizá estaba intentando proteger a su otra hija de lo que pudiera pensar la gente, dado que Ashley había estado con su hermana momentos antes de su muerte?_

— _Señora Holden, no podemos hacernos idea de la pérdida que ha sufrido… – Empezó Todd._

— _Exacto, no pueden. – Respondió la mujer._

— _Pero yo… - Continuó Todd. - …perdí a mi hermana mayor en un accidente de coche. Fue muy duro para nuestra familia, porque además era muy responsable. En ella era en quien mi madre confiaba siempre para todo, y cuando murió, mi madre no quería hablar con la policía. Si no los veía era como si no hubiese muerto. Este hombre es un monstruo y podemos atraparlo, pero necesitamos que su hija nos ayude._

 _La señora Holden finalmente cedió, pero Hotch no estaba contento, todo lo contrario, sentía su sangre hervir con cada segundo que pasaba mientras observaba a Todd caminar tras la señora Holden._

— _¿Sabías tu eso de Jordan? – Le preguntó Derek, visiblemente confundido también._

— _No. – Espetó Hotch. – Ni ella tampoco. Según su ficha es hija única. – Y eso era lo que realmente le molestaba a Aaron. Su Agente acababa de mentir a una mujer que acababa de perder a su hija para obtener una declaración y eso, bajo su punto de vista, era algo imperdonable. Ellos no mentían para conseguir pruebas y no jugaban con los sentimientos de la gente. Todd acababa de demostrarle que no estaba capacitada para formar parte del Equipo y aunque Hotch no se lo había dicho allí mismo por no ponerla en evidencia, en cuanto salieron de casa de los Holden, Aaron la paró sin molestarse en esperar a que Morgan no estuviera delante._

— _¿De dónde sacaste la información de que Vanessa era la hermana más responsable? – Le preguntó, esperando que su respuesta apaciguara un poco su estado de ánimo._

— _Vi algo así en internet, pero también me lo imaginé ya que Vanessa era la hermana mayor. – Respondió Jordan para disgusto de Hotch, ya que esa respuesta solo incrementaba su enfado._

— _Te lo imaginaste… ¿Y por eso mentiste? – Otra oportunidad para responder correctamente._

— _La madre se negaba, teníamos que conectar con ella, ¿no?_

 _Aaron vio de reojo como Morgan miraba hacia Todd. Derek lo conocía bien y sabía que esa respuesta no iba a quedar impune._

— _No sé cómo actuabas en antiterrorismo, pero a nosotros no nos gusta mentir en nuestro trabajo. – En ese momento Hotch esperaba que la duda que había tenido Jordan sobre si él le diría o no algo cuando su rendimiento no le pareciera correcto estuviera resuelta._

— _Conseguí la entrevista, ¿no?_

– _No solo representas al F.B.I. – Continuó Hotch, sin intención de suavizar su discurso. – Representas también al Equipo, ante la prensa, la policía y las familias que pasan por los peores momentos de su vida. Si te pillan mintiendo, perderemos su confianza y dependemos de eso para resolver estos crímenes. ¿Está claro? – Porque si no le quedaba claro se lo podía dibujar en una pizarra con todo detalle._

— _No volveré a hacerlo. – Le contestó Jordan, tras unos segundos de silencio._

— _Claro que no. – Aseguró Hotch, ya que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar un comportamiento así. Cuando llegaran a Quantico decidiría que hacer con Todd, de momento, tenían trabajo. – Ve preparando una nota de prensa, pero no la publiques aún. Desde ahora, consúltamelo todo._

 _Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Hotch pudo comprobar que, como había pensado, Prentiss había tenido razón. Haciendo ambos perfiles y viendo el periódico dónde el SUDES había encontrado a las prostitutas un año atrás, se dieron cuenta de que la transformación del sujeto había sido total y para ello había necesitado ayuda de alguien. En el mismo periódico donde se anunciaban las víctimas, vieron un anuncio de autoayuda para aprender a ligar. Era una pista a seguir._

 _Los llamaron por otro asesinato antes de que pudieran descubrir si esa pista les llevaba a algún sitio. Becky Williams se había tirado por la terraza de su apartamento. Había lejía, amoníaco y bolsas de basura en el piso, pero no habían sido dispuestos en forma de triángulo, y Becky no había sido destripada. Mientras Morgan, Rossi y Reid se quedaban abajo observando el suelo dónde la víctima había aterrizado, Aaron subió con Emily al apartamento._

— _¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó Emily mientras observaban las pruebas que ya habían sido contabilizadas en el apartamento._

 _Hotch la miró un segundo antes de decidir si debía o no hablar. Nada iba bien en realidad. Aún estaba molesto con Jordan y dudaba que eso se le fuera a pasar rápido y aún duraba su deseo por Prentiss y eso no lo dudaba, sino que estaba seguro de que no se le pasaría. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle ninguna de las dos cosas? Optó por cruzarse de brazos y encarar una conversación con la que pudiera sentirse cómodo._

— _¿Por qué sacaría estos productos si no los usó?_

 _Si Emily se sintió mal por ignorar su respuesta no lo demostró. Hotch suponía que lo conocía ya lo suficiente como para no insistir si él no quería responder a una pregunta directa._

— _En los otros crímenes, tenían una disposición concreta. Aquí no parecen estar colocados. – Constató Emily._

— _Quizá ella se resistió... – Opinó Hotch que pudo ver la mirada locuaz que le dirigía la morena y aunque no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, porque, a pesar de la opinión de la gente, no era un lector de mentes, sino un perfilador, intuyó que ella pensaba que quién realmente se estaba resistiendo era él. Siguió con su discurso. - …y cayó por la terraza. Él olvidaría su rutina pensando que iba a llegar la policía._

— _O puede que ella saltara. El sistema nervioso descarga adrenalina y te impulsa a luchar o a huir. – Opinó Emily._

 _¿Eso era lo que Aaron estaba haciendo? ¿Huir? Él no era un cobarde, nunca lo había sido. Siempre había tomado al toro por los cuernos ante cualquier situación difícil que se le presentara en su vida, pero tenía que admitir que con Prentiss estaba optando por la vía fácil. Si ignorabas el problema era como si no existiera. Pero existía y lo tenía justo delante. ¿Cómo trabajar con ella en la forma en la que se estaba sintiendo sin que se viera afectada su capacidad profesional?_

— _Ha atacado dos viernes seguidos y ha visto interrumpida su rutina. Tal vez vuelva a atacar. – Dijo, intentando ignorar el tumulto de pensamientos que obstruían su mente._

— _Es sábado. Los clubes están a tope._

— _Investiga que cursos puede haber realizado. – Ordenó Hotch, recordándose cuál era su verdadero papel en esa relación. – Hay que crear un perfil cuanto antes._

 _Reid descubrió una pauta en los dos últimos asesinatos. En el de Vanessa Holden, el sujeto había llevado sombrero y lentes de contacto de distinto color. En el de Becky Williams, los testigos certificaron que el SUDES llevaba gafas de sol. Los tres complementos servían para desviar la atención de una zona en concreto, su frente. Consideraron la opción de que el SUDES pudiera tener alguna marca identificativa como una cicatriz, así que añadieron ese detalle al retrato robot y Aaron hizo que Todd lo divulgara a los medios de comunicación junto con un comunicado de prensa._

— _Hotch. – Lo llamó Emily mientras Aaron observaba la rueda de prensa de Todd para asegurarse de que siguiera las pautas marcadas. Apagó el televisor, molesto. Incluso cuando Jordan estaba haciendo lo que se le había indicado, le costaba mirarla sin sentirse receloso._

— _¿Qué has averiguado? – Aunque no pudo evitar lucir el ceño fruncido, su tono de voz se suavizó al preguntarle a su subordinada._

— _De los veinte cursos de los autodenominados artistas del ligue de la zona, solamente hay uno que anime a sus alumnos a vestirse de… - Emily buscó las palabras adecuadas para describir el atuendo del SUDES. - …vaquero espacial. ¿Preparado? – Preguntó mientras alzaba un periódico en el que se podía ver a un tipo vestido realmente de la forma en que ella acaba de decir y rodeado de mujeres. – Te presento a Viper._

 _Hotch pasó su mirada de la cara de Prentiss al hombre en cuestión. ¿Viper? ¿Realmente eso era un apodo? A él le recordaba a coche, uno caro y potente, un deportivo. Alzó una ceja ante el pensamiento, pues ese nombre era una declaración de intenciones. Seguramente el tipo creía que realmente era una celebridad._

 _Cuando llegaron al curso, Morgan, Emily y Hotch pudieron comprobar que el tal Viper era un misógino narcisista que no confiaba en las mujeres ni les tenía afecto. Les enseñaba a sus alumnos que las mujeres deseaban ser cazadas y los animaba a emplear tácticas poco éticas para lograr lo que querían. No había respeto ni había verdadera humanidad. Ese hombre estaba formando a asesinos en serie y lo peor de todo era que no era consciente de ello. El tipo realmente creía que era un experto en el arte de ligar._

— _Y creen que este… ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿SUDES? ¿Ha venido a mi curso? – Preguntó Viper al acabar la sesión._

 _Hotch se dio cuenta de la mirada que estaban recibiendo Morgan y él por su parte. Al parecer no solo era un misógino, sino que también era inseguro y se sentía amenazado por la presencia masculina que consideraba más fuerte que él._

— _Copió literalmente su gracia de la cámara que engorda cinco quilos. – Le respondió Aaron, recordando el dato que les había facilitado Ashley Holden, sin preocuparse en ocultar el tono de aversión que sentía por ese hombre._

— _Si, esa es genial. – Rio y a Hotch le dieron ganas de sacar la mano de su bolsillo y darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero se controló, como siempre hacía._

— _Si nos da las listas de sus alumnos nos ayudará a encontrarle. – Dijo Emily. Viper se negó, aludiendo al sentido de la privacidad._

— _Podemos traer una orden. – Insistió Aaron._

— _Pueden hacerlo. Pero sepan que el dinero que gano no solo costea mi estilo de vida acomodado, sino también el equipo de abogados que siempre me asesora._

 _Hotch no había estado equivocado al pensar que su apodo era una burda comparación, porque su actitud pretendía decir a los cuatro vientos que era alguien importante. Desgraciadamente, nadie que tuviera un mínimo de autoestima lo creería, por lo que el tipo se aprovechaba de los pobres que no eran capaces de ver nada bueno en ellos mismos y lo creían a él un triunfador._

— _¿En qué club estuvo usted anoche? – Volvió a la carga Emily._

 _Viper sonrió y paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de su subordinada. Hotch apretó la mandíbula. Su mente gritaba: cuidado, en letras mayúsculas y con sendos símbolos de exclamación. Cerró los puños con fuerza en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tomó una larga inspiración, insuflándose aire para no ceder al impulso que había tenido minutos antes y estrellar su puño contra la cara de ese proyecto de hombre._

— _Es una pregunta legítima. – Respondió, sin darles ningún detalle._

— _Parece saber mucho de nuestra investigación. – Intervino Morgan haciendo que la atención del hombre se centrara en él y no en Prentiss._

— _Le diré dos cosas sobre mí. Primero: que gano a machos alfa como usted por diversión y también por dinero. ¿Cuántas veces tiene usted que enseñar la placa para poder mojar? – Atacó, de forma deliberada, intentando demostrar que la hombría de Morgan y Hotch no le afectaba. - Y segundo… - Centró su mirada de nuevo en Emily. – Ayer por la noche estuve en el Club Aqua y tengo un montón de tiques desgravables que respaldan mi coartada. – Miró a Hotch. – Puede que a ustedes mi técnica les parezca absurda y está claro que bajo esta luz tan intensa llevan ventaja, pero vengan a mi terreno. – Dio un paso al frente, acercándose a Emily, con sus ojos clavados en ella de nuevo. – No sabes lo que podría enseñarte…_

 _Aaron tuvo suficiente. Primero sentía lástima, y no de buena forma, de ese hombre. Si creía que necesitaba la noche para poder ligar porque no podía conseguirlo con su físico y con su forma de ser a la luz del día tenía un verdadero problema, porque el día siempre terminaba por llegar, y segundo, el cupo de miradas extras a Prentiss ya lo tenía él. O se iban de allí o terminaba demostrándole al tipo lo que era un verdadero macho alfa. Se metió entre Emily y él y le tendió su tarjeta. – Si tiene alguna pregunta, llámenos. – Le dijo, aunque no era realmente lo que deseaba decirle._

— _Por favor… no me digas que vamos a dejarle en paz. – Le dijo Prentiss mientras salían de allí._

— _Acabamos de empezar. – Aseguró Hotch. Lo de ese tal Viper acababa de convertirse en algo personal._

 _Cuando llegaron a la comisaría cogió el teléfono y llamó a García._

— _Oh Capitán… ¿mi capitán? – Respondió García al segundo tono y Hotch alzó la mirada al techo pidiendo paciencia._

— _García, necesito que busques un nombre en la base de datos. Quiero todos los detalles sobre un tipo apodado Viper. Se dedica a impartir un curso de autoayuda para ligar. No ignores nada. Quiero saber hasta que pasta de dientes usa, si es que la usa. Quiero todos sus trapos sucios._

 _Hubo un segundo de silencio al otro lado de línea._

— _¿García? – Hotch miró la pantalla de su teléfono para comprobar que no se hubiera cortado la llamada._

— _¿Alguien ha molestado a papi…? – Inquirió Penélope con su tono habitual, ese que hacía que Hotch pusiera en duda el por qué la había contratado._

— _Creemos que enseñó a nuestro SUDES algunos trucos para ligar y cuando fuimos a interrogarlo tuvo la poca vergüenza de mirar a Prentiss como si fuera su próxima cena. – No se molestó en ocultar su desagrado, pues sabía que García no achacaría su molestia a que él estuviera profesando sentimientos por Emily. Él también hubiera estado molesto si hubiera pasado con JJ o con la propia García, aunque no en el mismo grado ni por los mismos motivos._

— _¿Tanta seguridad tiene que es capaz de hacer eso a una mujer que va con dos hombretones fuertes y armados como mi bomboncito de chocolate y mi trajeado jefe?_

— _Se cree que el dinero que gana y los trucos que usa pueden volver loca a cualquier mujer. Usa ropa extravagante, lleva sombreros de plumas y le dijo a Prentiss: No sabes lo que podría enseñarte…_

— _Y… ¿En serio le dijo eso? ¿A Prentiss? – Incluso García que distaba de ser normal, encontraba la situación anormal._

— _Sí… - Dejó escapar el aire, intentando tranquilizarse. - ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre él?_

— _Puedo contarte que el nombre verdadero de Viper es Paul Thomas y que antes de adoptar ese apodo llevaba un peinado horrible…_

 _Bueno, ese no era un dato que le fuera a ser de mucha ayuda… La palabra horrible estaba implícita en todo lo que rodeaba a ese tipo, no solo en su peinado. Optó por coger otro camino._

— _Necesitamos los nombres de todos sus alumnos._

— _Iii… eso me va a llevar dos horas por lo menos. – Se lamentó Penélope._

— _Y también quiero que le envíes a Reid todo lo que puedas sobre lo que enseña ese tipo. – Si él no colaboraba por las buenas ellos descubrirían sus artimañas por las malas. – El sujeto debe de estar usando sus trucos, hay que crear un perfil lingüístico._

— _Señor… ¿Y todo eso funciona en chicas de carne y hueso?_

— _¿Me lo preguntas a mí? – Él no era un experto ligón, por lo que no sabía lo que funcionaba en las chicas de carne y hueso, pero solo de pensar en una de sus chicas, y García estaba incluida, cayendo bajo esas trampas absurdas se le ponían los pelos de punta._

— _Es que no creo que a las chicas les gusten los chicos malos._

 _Hotch tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no sonreír. Al menos García estaba segura._

— _Afortunadamente, eres una de las excepciones. – La halagó._

— _Bueno… ¡Eso me encanta, corazón! Tú también, señor._

 _Y en esa ocasión, Aaron no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tímida. García podía alegrarle el día a cualquiera y él no era una excepción._

— _Gracias. – Le dijo antes de colgar._

 _La publicación del retrato robot con la marca en la frente dio sus resultados. Melissa Foster, acudió a ellos. Había sido una prostituta atacada por el sujeto. Ella le había hecho la cicatriz así que en cuanto vio el retrato robot, supo que se trataba del mismo hombre._

 _Tenían todos los datos para poder terminar el perfil, aunque aún no sabían porque había cambiado de victimología y si querían averiguarlo tenían que ir a la fuente, a aquel que le había enseñado lo que sabía: Viper._

— _Necesitamos un perfil del profesor. – Dijo Rossi._

— _Ponerle como cebo a alguien a quien vea como un reto. – Siguió Morgan._

— _Hay que estudiar su estilo muy de cerca... – Los apoyó Reid, siendo mucho menos sutil que los dos mayores. – … una mujer hacia la cual ya se sienta atraído._

 _Todos miraron a Prentiss, incluido Hotch._

— _Oh…Oh…. esto no me gusta nada. – Dijo la morena._

 _A Hotch tampoco le hacía ni pizca de gracia lo que proponían sus compañeros, pero si decía algo en ese momento todos se preguntarían el por qué, así que no le quedó más remedio que unirse al carro, aunque por dentro se le removieran las entrañas por ello._

 _Rato después, y viendo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión de Emily ni sus propias dudas y rechazos a la hora de enviarla a una misión como esa, fue a buscarla. La morena estaba en el vestuario cambiándose. Debería esperar, lo sabía, pero se sentía inquieto, así que tocó a la puerta y esperó a que ella le diera permiso para pasar._

— _Hola, estoy en seguida. – Le dijo mientras se quitaba los pendientes y los guardaba en la taquilla. Podía parecer una tontería, pero era un acto íntimo, porque se estaba despojando de sus pertenecías, de alguna forma, se estaba desnudando y él estaba allí delante, observándola como si fuera un voayour._

— _¿No te importará hacer esto? – Necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estaba bien con eso, de lo contrario, tal y como se estaba sintiendo él, la retendría para que no fuera, aunque eso conllevara un retraso en la resolución del caso._

— _No, tranquilo. Desgraciadamente he salido con gente peor que Viper._

 _Hotch tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante esa declaración. – Vaya... – Sí, una respuesta muy locuaz, pero realmente no sabía que decir. No se había esperado esa contestación y no tenía muy claro cómo se sentía al respecto._

— _¿Ha pasado algo con Jordan? – Preguntó de pronto Emily, cambiando de tema rotundamente. Hotch tampoco supo que contestar a eso y antes de soltar otra palabra que lo hiciera quedar como un completo idiota, guardó silencio._

— _Me dijiste que le echara un ojo y, la verdad, la he notado algo tensa._

 _Bueno… llegados a ese punto, y siendo que era verdad que le había pedido que la vigilara, a Hotch no le quedaba más remedio que sincerarse con Prentiss._

– _La pillé mintiendo. – Dijo. – Lo hizo para poder interrogar a la hermana de Vanessa._

— _¿Dio una mala imagen del F.B.I.?_

— _Dio mala imagen de sí misma. – A esas alturas de la conversación, el tono de Aaron se había vuelto más brusco. Cada vez que pensaba en cómo había actuado Jordan sentía que volvía a encenderse y tener que mantener la calma solo le hacía sentirse más frustrado._

– _¿Y cuando vas a confiar en ella?_

– _Cuando demuestre que es competente._

— _Eso no le va a resultar nada fácil si analizas todos sus actos. – Le recriminó Emily y Hotch frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo._

— _Tú no tuviste ningún problema._

 _Pudo ver como la morena se guardó de decirle algo, y en lugar de hacer ningún comentario sobre su comienzo en la UAC, siguió hablando sobre Todd._

— _Creo que para demostrarte que es competente en esto va a necesitar que no la estés vigilando siempre. Tendrás que darle una oportunidad._

 _Aaron suponía, en vistas de la actitud de Prentiss, que ella se había sentido como Todd al principio, aun cuando él no se había dado cuenta de ello. Era verdad que habían tenido algún rifirrafe al comienzo, que habían discutido por malentendidos y que él había intentado mantenerla alejada, pero jamás había pensado, considerado o dicho que ella no fuera competente. Desde el primer día le había dado la oportunidad de participar y tomar decisiones en los casos, había escuchado sus ideas y sus consejos, pero al parecer ella tenía otra opinión sobre eso y de alguna forma, saber eso, hizo que Hotch se sintiera mal. No podía enmendar el posible daño que le hiciera a Emily en su día, pero podía demostrarle que, en esos momentos, su opinión para él era verdaderamente importante._

— _¿Tienes algo que sugerir?_

— _Reid dijo que Viper utiliza el truco atracción repulsión, ¿no? – Hotch asintió y ella continuó. – El suele usar a dos mujeres para eso, ¿cierto? Insulta sutilmente a una para conseguir la atención de la otra. – Hotch asintió de nuevo, casi empezando a entender lo que Emily quería hacer. – Pues forcemos esa situación. A ver que pasa cuando vea que sus trucos realmente solo son cortinas de humo._

 _Aunque Aaron no se sentía especialmente contento con dejar a Prentiss frente a Viper y tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de enviarla con la única persona del Equipo a la que no tenía ni un ápice de confianza en esos momentos, tuvo que admitir que la situación podía ser realmente interesante. Asintió, diciéndole con ese gesto que tenía su visto bueno y que Jordan podía ir con ella. Empezó a girarse para irse y dejar que terminara de cambiarse, pero de pronto se paró, con una idea cruzando por su cabeza._

— _¿Esos tipos con los que salías también llevaban sombreros de plumas y se pintaban los ojos?_

 _Emily sonrió, mordiéndose el labio y Hotch tuvo la enorme tentación de darle un golpecito con el dedo en los labios para que dejara de hacerlo. Cada vez que la veía hacer ese gesto sus hormonas empezaban a bailar el hula-hula._

— _Agente Hotchner, eso es información clasificada._

 _Hotch sonrió, alzando una ceja._

— _Recuerda, Prentiss. Yo soy el que se encarga de que Penélope García cobre cada mes. Aquí no existe una "información clasificada" si la tengo de mí lado._

 _Vio a Emily abrir la boca con indignación justo antes de salir por la puerta. No había podido evitar bromear un poco con ella, pese a que no era un hombre muy sociable, ni solía tomarse nada con sentido del humor. Ni siquiera solía reírse de los chistes, pero con Prentiss, sentía el impulso jugar, quizá porque pensaba que ella era como él en muchos aspectos o quizá porque creía que ella no lo juzgaría, ni le contaría a nadie nada y él podría seguir manteniendo su reputación intachable de hombre serio y recto._

 _El humor le duró a Aaron lo mismo que un trozo de carne a un perro, nada. Había visto a Prentiss salir del vestuario ataviada con un vestido negro que, aunque podía considerarse sencillo, se pegaba a la perfección a su cuerpo y ningún hombre que no estuviera realmente ciego dudaría en mirarla. Sabía que era todo una actuación para llamar la atención de Viper y sonsacarle información, pero no podía evitar sentir la incomodidad en su interior._

— _¿Qué pasa? Esto es eso que después de mirarlo mucho tiempo ves la imagen de un cisne? – Le dijo Rossi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Aaron se dio cuenta de que llevaba bastante rato de pie frente al tablón de apuntes sin realmente mirarlo, tan solo absorto en sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza._

— _Me pregunto si nos hemos dejado algo._

— _¿Recuerdas lo del segundo desencadenante? No lo encontramos. – Le recordó David._

— _Tal vez fue algo que pasó en el curso. Prentiss podría… - No pudo terminar, porque Rossi lo cortó._

— _Lo que aprendió en el curso lo llevó hasta Vanessa Holden…_

 _Hotch fijo la mirada en la fotografía de Vanessa, mordiéndose la lengua. El nombre de Prentiss había salido de sus labios incluso antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y tenía que agradecer a Rossi la intervención. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? Él solía ser mucho más controlado. Desde hacía unos días ni siquiera se reconocía si mismo. Quizá todo se debía a su reciente separación, al impulso recién descubierto de desahogar sus instintos más primarios, o a la necesitad de sentir que realmente alguien lo miraba como a un hombre y no como a una máquina._

— … _pero yo, pienso en algo mucho más profundo. – Siguió Rossi, ignorante del embrollo de sentimientos de Hotch en ese momento. – Algo psicológico. Piensa en esto: este individuo va siempre a las viviendas de las víctimas. Nunca a la suya propia, ¿por qué será?_

— _Tiene que haber algo que se lo impida. – Logró decir al fin, aunque no era capaz de pensar en el qué._

 _Afortunadamente para Hotch, esa duda la resolvieron Prentiss y Jordan._

— _El SUDES conocía a Vanessa Holden. – Le dijo Emily por teléfono._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió Aaron, queriendo asegurarse de que la información era fiable._

— _Lo enseña Viper en su curso para aumentar la confianza. Buscar el origen del primer rechazo y hacérselo pagar. – En esa ocasión fue Jordan la que habló._

— _Por eso dejó a las prostitutas, hizo el curso de Viper y decidió enfrentarse a Vanessa Holden. - Siguió Prentiss._

 _Saber que Emily había salido con éxito de la situación era un alivio. Rossi y él fueron a hablar con los Holden de nuevo y descubrieron que el SUDES era el hijo de una mujer de la limpieza que habían tenido cuando Ashley y Vanessa aún eran pequeñas. Al parecer, la señora Holden había pillado a Vanessa y al chico en una situación comprometida y Vanessa le había acusado, por lo que la señora Holden había golpeado al chico y había despedido a su madre._

 _Hotch recibió el aviso de que otra chica había sido secuestra, una con la que Reid había estado hablado horas antes. No pensó en lo que hacía cuando fue a buscar a Prentiss al vestuario de nuevo, solo fue a entrar sin preguntar y al encontrarse con Jordan dio un paso atrás, quedándose fuera de la vista de las chicas._

— _Debéis daros prisa, el sujeto ha secuestrado a otra chica._

 _Volvió con el resto del Equipo tras informarles, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. ¿Había estado a punto de entrar en un vestuario dónde se estaban cambiando sus subordinadas? Eso no era lo peor… lo peor era que de no haber estado Jordan, ni siquiera se habría detenido. Bien… eso podía considerarse acoso sexual sin duda._

 _Con las pistas que tenían descubrieron que el SUDES se llamaba Robert y obtuvieron su dirección. Llegaron a tiempo para salvar a la última chica secuestrada y una vez en el domicilio de Robert, comprendieron cual era el segundo desencadenante que habían estado buscando. La madre de Robert estaba en una cama, demacrada, con una máquina de diálisis conectada a su cuerpo, desde hacía diez meses. De nuevo, las circunstancias de malas actuaciones y de problemas familiares, habían desencadenado en la muerte de personas inocentes._

 _De regreso a Quantico, Hotch intentó mantener una distancia prudente de Prentiss. Lo último que había pasado le hacía plantearse realmente si tenía que tomar medidas en el asunto. O ignoraba a su Agente, o hablaba con ella. Fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero al parecer Emily no pensaba darle ese respiro. Observó cómo se sentaba a su lado y él encogió las piernas para que ella estuviera más cómoda, acto que no pudo evitar._

— _¿Has hablado con Jordan?_

 _Hotch la miró, negando con la cabeza. — Aún estoy pensando que es lo que realmente se merece que le diga. – Le contestó, sucinto._

— _Pues quizá deberías decirle que estuvo muy bien, amable, astuta y rápida en sus reacciones. – Le aconsejó la morena y Aaron alzó una ceja._

— _¿De verdad? – Inquirió Hotch._

— _Confía en mí. Deberías decirle eso._

 _Y Hotch lo hizo, confió en Emily y dejó sus opiniones sobre Jordan a un lado, dándole una oportunidad para demostrar su valía sin echarse a su cuello. La cuestión era, ¿qué más cosas era capaz de hacer si Emily estaba involucrada?_

.

.

En la actualidad…

i-95 CERCA DE WASHINGTON D.C

Aaron podía entender que Rossi viera mal su forma de proceder cuando él mismo había puesto entre las cuerdas a Jordan Todd por ello y estaba seguro de que eso, mezclado con la dificultad de los casos, había hecho que Todd abandonara el Equipo antes de tiempo, pero realmente en esos momentos no le importaba ser ese hombre moral y decente. No le importaba su puesto en la Unidad, ni le importaba mentir, ni saltarse los semáforos, ni perder su reputación.

— Esto no es trabajo, Dave. Es Prentiss, y no me importa si tenemos que mentir. Ya lidiaré con ello cuando ella esté a salvo.

Rossi se acomodó en su asiento, relajando la mano que tenía en la maneta de la puerta y sonrió.

— Al fin… Ya era hora de que pasaras de lo correcto y te centraras en lo que realmente te importa a ti…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno aquí el final de otro largo capítulo.

CONCLUSIONES

Tengo que decir que me ha costado y me ha gustado a partes iguales ponerme en la piel de Hotch. Este fin de semana tuve una charla filosófica con Lica sobre cuál es el verdadero carácter de Aaron Hotchner y llegué a la conclusión de que Hotch no es todo control. Si volvemos atrás y miramos sus actuaciones, si es cierto que es el más controlado en la mayoría de los casos, pero también es cierto que es el más impulsivo cuando algo le afecta directamente, al punto de matar a un hombre con sus propias manos, intentar pelear con un preso que había matado a más de veinticinco personas o ponerse en medio cuando uno de sus compañeros corre peligro.

Llegados a este punto y con estos dos capítulos que tocaba acoplar a esta historia, tengo que decir lo siguiente:

La escena en la que Jordan entra a preguntarle si la considera capacitada para el puesto sin que Hotch sepa de que va la cosa y este se muerde la mejilla me parece realmente encantador, porque Aaron siempre tiende a ser el que está enterado de todo y en esa ocasión parece verdaderamente confuso, por lo que me ha venido genial para enfatizar sus pensamientos. Seguidamente cuando Prentiss entra Hotch baja la mirada al instante, como si le diera vergüenza en ese momento mirarla. Si no os habéis fijado, mirar ese momento del capítulo.

Cuando Hotch dice que todas las víctimas son guapísimas, primero mira a Emily rápidamente y seguidamente a las víctimas, por lo que de nuevo, me venía la escena rodada.

¿Os habéis fijado que al montarse en el helicóptero Emily casi le come el culo a Hotch? Tonta… yo le hubiera dado un buen mordisco.

En el siguiente capítulo, cuando Hotch le dice a Prentiss que vaya con Rossi, esta desvía la mirada y su cara cambia completamente, si no os habéis fijado, poned ese trozo. Está disgustada sin duda.

El enfado de Hotch con Jordan aquí da mucho juego porque es el tema recurrente que tiene con Prentiss durante casi todo el capítulo pero de nuevo, si os fijáis, es un tema al que ambos recurren para evitar hablar de otros temas más comprometidos, se nota que están evitando algún tipo de conversación más personal.

La escena de Hotch y García… simplemente me he divertido muchísimo escribiéndola. Me encantan las pocas interacciones así que tienen.

Y cuando Hotch se pone delante de Viper para apartarlo de Emily simplemente es que no se corta ni un pelo. Luego entra al vestuario, cosa que no vemos que haga con nadie más. Blanco y en botella…

FIC PUZLE

Primero de todo, Lica agradece a las personas que han apoyado su idea sobre la escena de un Hotch desatado de pasión.

He estado pensando en todo lo que me propusisteis y he encontrado una forma de unirlo todo, solo que en lugar de salirme un fic corto me va a salir uno largo… es mi talón de Aquiles. No hay manera de que me salga un fic corto.

Os explico lo que he pensado y me dejáis saber si os interesa que escriba ese fic o no.

¿Habéis visto la serie White Collar? Si no la habéis visto os hago un breve resumen.

Peter Burke, es jefe de Unidad de la Unidad de Delitos de Guante Blanco del F.B.i en Nueva York.

Neal Caffrey (Guapo a morir), es un ex-convicto que hace un trato con Burke para salir bajo libertad vigilada con una tobillera que solo le permite alejarse de la central del F.B.I tres quilómetros. El trato es que tiene que ayudar a Burke a encontrar a falsificadores y ladrones de arte, ya que este es un experto falsificador y ladrón.

En la serie Caffrey se mete en auténticos líos, pero Peter y su mujer Elizabeth siempre lo apoyan.

Caffrey tiene una forma de ser que realmente es difícil no fijarse en él. Es encantador hasta un punto rayando la locura. Así que se me ha ocurrido, que Peter Burke puede llamar a Hotch ya que ambos son jefes de Unidad por una serie de asesinatos que estén relacionados con delitos de guante blanco.

Caffrey no se resistirá a intentar algo con Prentiss y Hotch tendrá ahí una situación complicada.

¿Qué me decís?

Bueno, y solo me queda deciros que he tardado cuatro días en escribir este capítulo. ¿Me merezco un review?


	13. Chapter 13

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **LAalldayeveryday:** Estaba terminando de escribir este capítulo cuando recibí siete notificaciones tuyas y no sabes la alegría que me dieron. Muchísimas gracias por tu fav, tus alerts pero sobre todo, gracias por tu comentario que me ha alegrado el día entero. Te dije que había Hotchniss xD y es muy descarado en muchas ocasiones. Incluso hay una entrevista por internet de Peaget Brewster en la que explica qué rodando alguna escena, ahora no recuerdo cual, tuvieron que parar de rodar porque el director le dijo que Emily estaba mirando a Hotch como si estuviera enamorada de él. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Aquí también puedes comprobar cuando detienen al SUDES como Emily le echa una mirada a Hotch antes de irse corriendo de ahí como si tuviera prisa.

 **Lupita trujillo:** Si que lo son. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Como siempre amiga, muchísimas gracias por no abandonarme y estar siempre aquí dándome tu opinión. Este capítulo es muy Hotchniss y espero que te encante.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Tenía que plantear el primer capítulo para introducir porque Hotch se sentía así y, además, en ese capítulo había tantos gags de la pareja que tenía que ponerlo. Y el de Viper… ese sencillamente marca un antes y un después entre Hotch y Emily. Y si, Hotch entrando al vestuario ni de coña con otros… solo con ella. Un abrazote amiga, espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **Belen:** ¡Jajajajaja! Primero de todo, muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Aún la escena de sexo no llega, es pronto para ellos y Hotch aún está confuso con sus sentimientos, por llegará. Hasta entonces, te dejo un pequeño regalo en este capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste!

NOTA: Hotch y Emily se van acercando más. Cuando llegue el momento… decidme, ¿cómo queréis que sea? ¿Queréis sexo implícito o sexo explícito? Lo que se lleve el mayor número de opiniones ganará y si no opináis… ya sabéis xD os quedáis sin sexo.

Este capítulo está hecho desde el punto de vista de Emily, pero estaré subiendo a mitad de semana en el apartado de Escenas Eliminadas la versión de Hotch.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 13: Desprendimientos**

En la actualidad…

Emily se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando aguantar el dolor mientras tiraba de las ataduras para deshacerse de ellas. Si lograra al menos soltar una mano podría desatarse con la otra, pero llevaba horas y sus muñecas ya dolían por el esfuerzo.

El SUDES la había abandonado el día de antes y aún no había vuelto. No sabía que hora era, pero sabía que al menos habían pasado doce horas desde que la dejó allí sola.

Se había quedado dormida sin poderlo evitar y se había despertado con dolor en la espalda por la incómoda postura. Sus piernas ya no las sentía, estaban dormidas. Al principio había sido incómodo, habían empezado a hormiguear y adormecerse, seguidamente había sentido dolor cuando la sangre casi había dejado de circular por sus pies y en esos momentos no sentía nada. Era como si no las tuviera. Dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo y dio otro tirón de las cuerdas, inútilmente.

A decir verdad, su pensamiento estaba más en Aaron que en los problemas que ella misma tenía. Lo conocía. Sabía que debía estar como loco buscándola. No había hombre más protector ni había hombre que se preocupara más por aquellos que quería. Hotch era capaz de ponerse en peligro él mismo incontables veces para evitar que fuera otro el que se pusiera en peligro. Ella lo sabía bien.

.

.

 _Hace 5 años…_

 _PHOENIX, ARIZONA_

 _Habían sido llamados por el asesinato de tres Agentes de Policía en tan solo cuatro días. Los tres habían muerto por un disparo en el cuello. La gente de Phoenix empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y sentirse insegura. Estaban casi convencidos, aunque no podían descartarlo, que los asesinatos no eran perpetrados por bandas, pues en cada uno de ellos se habían llevado como trofeo la placa del Agente asesinado y las bandas no solían tener ese modo de proceder._

 _La lista de personas sospechosas a considerar era demasiado grande: delincuentes, miembros de bandas, gente rechazada por la Academia, guardas de seguridad, adolescentes… Cualquier persona que pudiera haberse sentido molesta, rechazada o insultada por la policía era un sospechoso potencial y desgraciadamente, de esas personas había montones._

 _El recibimiento por parte del Cuerpo de Policía de Phoenix no fue lo que esperaban, siendo que habían sido invitados al caso. Al parecer, su presencia allí no era bienvenida y todos creían que su jefe les estaba vendiendo al pedirles ayuda en el caso._

 _Tenían pruebas suficientes para creer que el SUDES no pertenecía a ninguna banda, pero para la policía era más fácil creer que sí y que podrían solucionarlo solos. No lograron convencerles de lo contrario, y, además, no pudieron evitar que otro policía más muriera. Cada vez que uno de ellos acudía a una llamada tenía la posibilidad de morir y Emily entendía que estuvieran nerviosos. Se habían ganado el derecho a estarlo y tanto a ella como al resto del Equipo, les molestaba en sobre manera no poder trabajar con más rapidez._

 _Morgan se sentía especialmente perturbado con este caso, pues su padre había muerto en acto de servicio siendo Policía y Emily sabía que estaba reviviendo su muerte, por lo que se estaba tomando el caso con mucha más seriedad que de costumbre. No era que Derek no se tomara los casos con seriedad habitualmente, que lo hacía, pero en este caso estaba mucho más implicado._

 _El teniente Evans, ignorando los consejos del Equipo, detuvo a Playboy, el líder de una de las bandas callejeras locales más conflictivas y aunque Hotch insistió en que era un error que podría no solo ocasionar una guerra entre bandas y policía, causando más muertes, sino también que el verdadero SUDES creyera que no estaban haciéndole el suficiente caso y aumentara el número de muertes, decidieron no soltarlo._

 _Morgan aprovechó la situación para intentar averiguar si Playboy podía darles alguna pista de quien podía ser el SUDES, pero mientras este le interrogaba, recibieron una llamada. Otro policía había sido asesinado, pero en esa ocasión, el SUDES no había logrado matar a su compañero y al parecer la policía había conseguido acorralarlo._

 _Fue con Hotch y Evans al lugar dónde tenían retenido al sospechoso y aunque Emily debería haber estado centrada durante el camino en lo que iba a pasar a continuación, no podía evitar mirar desde el asiento trasero el reflejo de Hotch en el retrovisor. Estaba serio, como era habitual en él, pero tenía la frente brillante por el calor, su pelo estaba mojado, mostrándose rebelde en el remolino de su coronilla y se pegaba a su cuello y su ceño se fruncía sobre las gafas de sol. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba puesto el chaleco antibalas sobre la camisa blanca. Ella podía decir, con toda seguridad, que el hombre era guapo y no era algo en lo que se fijara con frecuencia ni a lo que le diera importancia, porque lo que a ella verdaderamente le gustaba de Aaron Hotchner era mucho más profundo que eso, pero tenía que admitir que su jefe era realmente atractivo y no era producto de su enamoramiento ni del deseo que sentía por él, era un hecho._

 _Abandonó sus pensamientos en cuanto llegaron al lugar y se bajaron del coche. El sospechoso se hacía llamar Diablo, y era un miembro de la banda de Lindo Park. Mientras los policías mantenían al sujeto a raya, Hotch y ella se acercaron a hablar con el Agente que había sido herido. Constataron que no se trataba de su SUDES, este había matado al compañero del Agente herido disparándole en la cabeza y a diferencia de los otros asesinatos, en este no habían recibido un aviso para acudir al lugar del asesinato._

 _La equivocación se saldó con la muerte de Diablo y eso solo podía ser un problema tanto para el Departamento de Policía como para el seguimiento del caso._

 _La policía estaba convencida de que habían matado al verdadero sospechoso, pero ellos sabían que no era así. Morgan había logrado sonsacarle a Playboy que uno de los miembros de su banda había sido atacado y baleado en el cuello y la policía no había hecho nada para investigarlo, así que insistieron en seguir con el caso._

 _García buscó casos similares en los últimos tres meses, no necesariamente de policías y descubrieron que otro hombre había muerto en las mismas circunstancias, un portero de un bar. La pista sobre esa víctima les llevó a un grupo que perpetraba peleas ilegales y donde el SUDES había sido vencido siempre, siendo ese el desencadenante para que empezar a matar. Descubrieron que el sujeto era llamado Animal, y que era rubio de complexión delgada. Consiguieron un retrato robot, pero no era suficiente. Tenían que actuar ellos antes de que el SUDES volviera a matar._

 _La única manera que tenían de atraer a Animal, era tendiéndole una trampa. Cada vez estaba yendo a por víctimas más complicadas y cuanto más alto fuera el rango de la víctima mejor. Alguien tenía que hacer de cebo para lograr que el SUDES centrara toda su atención en él, en lugar de en los policías y a su vez, poder tener la oportunidad de detenerlo._

 _A Emily no le había parecido una mala idea al principio, pero en esos momentos, mientras miraba a Hotch ante las cámaras, dando una rueda de prensa que haría que el SUDES centrara toda su rabia homicida en él, quiso gritar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Confiaba en Aaron, pero no confiaba en que las cosas salieran del todo bien. Solo tenían una oportunidad para atraparlo y si no lo lograban, su jefe sería el próximo colador humano al que tendrían que enterrar y ella no estaba preparada para eso. No estaba preparada para perderlo de esa forma aun cuando ni siquiera le pertenecía. Mientras sus oídos captaban los matices tranquilos y seguros en la voz de Aaron, ella sintió que le empezaban a picar los ojos. Apretó los labios y luchó por controlar el miedo y las repentinas ganas de llorar. No podía permitirse sucumbir a los sentimientos en ese momento o no sería de ayuda para Hotch y su vida dependía de que todos los miembros del Equipo fueran capaces de reaccionar a tiempo si se daba la ocasión. Con una aspiración brusca se obligó a empujar sus miedos en esa caja dónde guardaba todo aquello que le afectaba y que podía destruirla. Lo último que necesitaba Aaron era tener que preocuparse por ella cuando estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo y sabía que, si notaba que estaba mal, él lo haría, se preocuparía por ella._

 _Un testigo les facilitó una dirección que podía ser la del SUDES, así que tras mirar un mapa para saber dónde podían apostar a francotiradores y asegurar que la zona estuviera cubierta por todos los flancos, Hotch ordenó:_

— _Morgan, tú y yo iremos primero. Rossi y Prentiss por detrás._

 _Emily se mordió la lengua. Hotch la estaba apartando de él de nuevo y sabía que no era por falta de confianza o porque pensara que ella no podía cubrirle las espaldas. Había algo más y Emily quería comprender el qué, pero todo lo que podía ver era que no iba a estar a su lado protegiéndolo si el SUDES le atacaba, y ella confiaba en las habilidades de Aaron, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, lo había visto en acción y era el mejor, pero no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila y aterrorizada a partes iguales._

 _En la dirección proporcionada no encontraron nada, como ya habían supuesto antes de dirigirse hacia allí, así que Hotch insistió en que, al llegar a la comisaría, se adelantaran todos y lo dejaran solo para facilitar el acercamiento del SUDES. De nuevo, el corazón de Emily quería salirse del pecho, pero entonces comprendió que lo que realmente les estaba pidiendo no era que se retiraran, sino que hicieran ver que lo hacían y se mantuvieran cerca y con eso, Emily si podía trabajar._

 _Observó desde detrás de un coche, escondida junto a Morgan y Rossi, con el corazón retumbando como si estuviera pasando una cuadra entera de caballos por encima, como Hotch se quedaba unos segundos entreteniéndose fuera del SUV, haciendo ver que llamaba por teléfono, y sus pulmones perdieron el aire cuando vio como el SUDES se acercaba a él por detrás mientras Aaron echaba a andar a paso tranquilo hacia dónde ella se encontraba. Su instinto le decía que apretara el gatillo en cuanto tuviera a tiro al sujeto, pero sabía que eso no pondría contento a Hotch, así que necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo._

 _En cuanto Aaron estuvo a su lado, sintió que empezaba a respirar de nuevo. Emboscaron al sujeto y lo detuvieron sin mayores consecuencias y entonces los nervios que Emily había estado reteniendo escaparon sin poderlo remediar, así que para evitar que nadie se diera cuenta y en especial Hotch, corrió hacia la comisaría y se encerró en el baño. En cuanto estuvo sola, se aferró al inodoro y vomitó lo poco que había ingerido ese día, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía a consecuencia al terror que había experimentado momentos antes._

 _Se tomó unos minutos para poner su cuerpo y su mente en orden. Guardó de nuevo todo lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su alma y se unió al Equipo, desempeñando el mejor papel de su vida y sonriendo a todos los que se acercaban a hablar con ella._

 _Lo que no esperaban era que mientras conducían al SUDES hacía la penitenciaría, Playboy se abalanzara sobre él y lo matara en venganza por la muerte de un hombre de su banda. Emily sabía que eso estaba mal pero no podía sentirse mal por ello. Ese hombre había amenazado la vida de Hotch. Ella era consciente de que todos ellos corrían peligro cada día. Esa no había sido la única ocasión en la que había visto a alguno de los miembros del Equipo ponerse en riesgo, tampoco era la primera vez que había tenido que preocuparse por Hotch. Quizá incluso, podía asegurar que había habido veces en que la vida de Aaron había pendido más precariamente de la cuerda floja, como la vez que saltó por los aires en Nueva York, pero entonces Emily también era consciente de que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado, habían crecido y se habían hecho tan intensos que costaba controlarlos._

 _Era tarde y el vuelo de regreso a Quantico no sería hasta media mañana del día siguiente. Como solían hacer cada vez que acababan un caso y tenían que esperar a poder volver a casa, fueron a cenar todos juntos._

 _La cena transcurría con normalidad, Derek se metía con Spencer, David hablaba poco pero cuando lo hacía era para encender alguna mecha y conseguir que Morgan y Reid volvieran a discutir, Hotch los observaba divertido, pero guardando silencio y Todd intentaba aún entender a todo ese grupo de personas que había entrado de repente en su vida y con las que no terminaba de encajar. Emily, en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera unido a la guerra entre Morgan y Reid y Dios sabe que incluso hubiera puesto de su parte como lo hacía Rossi para avivar las ascuas, pero no estaba de ánimo, y pese a que tenía plantada una sonrisa en la cara que haría que no sospecharan, no se le ocurría nada ingenioso que decir._

— _¿Prentiss?_

 _Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Hotch a su lado, llamándola en un susurro para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo. Él la miraba intensamente y Emily tuvo que morderse el labio al sentirse pillada. Si alguien podía saber que algo no iba bien, ese alguien era Aaron Hotchner. Sonrió, intentando mantener su papel, aunque sabía que había sido descubierta. Había pocas cosas que se le pudieran ocultar al líder de la UAC, el hombre era un maldito radar humano._

— _Me siento un poco revuelta._

 _Optó por decir en parte la verdad. Era cierto que se sentía así, y que ya había vomitado una vez, pero al menos podía seguir manteniendo el motivo de su malestar para ella misma. Siempre podía decir que estaba incubando algo._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño._

— _¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?_

 _Emily se encogió de hombros. Si le decía que desde hacía poco él sabría que mentía. Había estado todo el camino de regreso al Hotel y al restaurante demasiado callada. No le quedaban muchas opciones._

— _Desde esta tarde._

 _El ceño de Aaron se frunció aún más y Emily se preguntó ¿cómo era eso posible? y se sintió culpable. Hotch solía sonreír muy poco y estos momentos tranquilos en los que estaban todos juntos sin tener que estar pensando en si el SUDES mataría a alguien más sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo eran de las pocas ocasiones en las que el hombre se permitía alguna que otra licencia para encorvar un poco sus labios y ella estaba estropeándoselo._

— _Quizá no deberías comer nada de esto. ¿Te consigo alguna otra cosa? ¿Una infusión quizá?_

 _Emily le sonrió de forma sincera por su preocupación._

— _Eso estaría bien, gracias._

 _A decir verdad, no tenía apetito y ¿cómo iba a negarse a aceptar su infusión si se lo decía así?_

 _Hotch asintió por toda respuesta y llamó al camarero que encontró más cercano. En el momento en que hizo el pedido, cuatro pares de ojos de clavaron en ella y sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza._

— _Cosas de mujeres. – Les dijo rápidamente, sabiendo que en ese tema no iban a intentar indagar. Vio a Hotch de reojo sonreír casi de forma imperceptible mientras Morgan y Reid intentaban de nuevo volver a trompicones al tema que habían dejado a medias y Rossi la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sabiamente callado. Tres ex-mujeres le habían enseñado cuando tenía que hablar y cuando tenía que callar. Con lo que no había contado era con Todd y su preparación para casos de emergencia. Sacó de su bolso un blíster con pastillas para el periodo y se lo entregó. A Emily le dieron ganas de darle en ese momento un pisotón. Iba a tener que tomarse la maldita pastilla o todos se darían cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Con una sonrisa falsa le dio las gracias y cogió el vaso de infusión para darle un trago._

 _No estaba pensando, porque de haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que la infusión estaba recién hecha y de que el vaso quemaba así que en cuanto lo tocó, Emily lo dejó caer y fue a estrellarse contra el brazo que Hotch tenía sobre la mesa. Se tapó la boca con horror cuando Aaron se levantó de un salto de la silla y sacudió su brazo de un lado a otro. Su camisa blanca ahora estaba marrón y goteaba manzanilla incluso en sus pantalones._

 _Se levantó corriendo, cogiendo una servilleta y se movió con él, intentando limpiar el estropicio. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Esa era una buena forma de agradecerle su preocupación, manchándole la ropa._

— _No hace falta. – Le dijo Hotch, pero ella no lo estaba escuchando. ¡Le había tirado una infusión hirviendo a su jefe encima! – Prentiss… ¡Prentiss! – Emily se detuvo y observó a Hotch mientras este le daba una mirada expresiva. – No pasa nada, de verdad. Siéntate._

 _Se sentó de forma automática, obedeciéndole, y lo observó mientras él se disculpaba con todos los presentes para ir al baño a limpiarse. En cuanto estuvo sola con el resto del Equipo, recibió las miradas inquisitivas de Rossi y Derek, pero lo que le sorprendió realmente fue el comentario de Todd._

— _En la escala de Hotch, ¿qué nota tiene esa cagada, Morgan? – Dijo Jordan, haciendo alusión a un comentario que le había hecho Derek cuando Hotch la había retado por mentir a la madre de Vanessa Holden en el caso de Atlanta. Emily frunció el ceño. Recordaría eso la próxima vez que Todd se sintiera mal y le diera la idea de ayudarla._

— _Yo diría que un veinte. ¿Mancharle la camisa blanco nuclear a Hotch? Demonios mujer… - rio Morgan, intentando bromear con Emily, aunque el efecto para ella estaba siendo todo lo contrario. – Eso se verá reflejado este mes en tu sueldo seguro._

 _Emily sabía que Derek bromeaba, también sabía que Hotch no se enfadaría por algo así, pero se sentía culpable y la burla de Morgan no ayudaba. Después de haber estado preocupada por él por si el SUDES le atacaba iba ella y le tiraba esa cosa hirviendo encima. Tragó cuando notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se levantó de la mesa. De pronto no tenía ganas ni siquiera de compañía._

— _Será mejor que vaya a descansar, no me siento bien y no quiero hacer algo más por lo que tenga que arrepentirme. – Miró explícitamente a Morgan y con una disculpa a Rossi y Reid que habían sido los únicos que se habían mantenido al margen, se fue de allí directa al Hotel, que estaba a tan solo un par de manzanas de distancia. Le iría bien caminar y tomar el aire y evitaría tener que mirar a Hotch y morirse de vergüenza._

 _Cuando llegó a la puerta del Hotel pensó que no tenía ganas de subir y meterse en la cama. Sabía que no podría dormir y se sentía demasiado inquieta. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir caminando por un rato más, así que tomó la dirección contraria por la que había venido._

 _Mientras caminaba, escuchó la música procedente de distintos establecimientos, observó a la gente entre los ventanales comiendo y compartiendo, vio a parejas paseando por la calle y su mente vagó de nuevo a su jefe._ _Hotch…_ _¿Cómo había llegado al punto en el que se encontraba? Se había sentido atraída por él desde el primer día que lo vio al ingresar en la Unidad, mentiría si dijera lo contrario. Su comienzo brusco tan solo había hecho que Emily lo deseara más, porque muy en el fondo, él era como ella. No toleraban las injusticias ni les gustaba la falsedad. Preferían estar solos a tener que fingir. Él era rígido y callado, todo lo contrario que ella en ese sentido, pero eso solo era porque cada uno de ellos tenía una forma distinta de caminar sobre sus problemas._

 _El día que Aaron la beso, ella se había sentido realmente tentada a seguir, pero había sido consciente de que Hotch tan solo estaba dolido y demasiado herido con Haley y había actuado de esa forma movido por la falta de control de sus sentimientos. Ella sabía que, de haber seguido, Aaron se hubiera arrepentido después y su relación profesional y personal se hubiera visto resentida por ello._

 _Desde ese día se había sentido como si todo fuera cuesta abajo y a una velocidad vertiginosa. Había empezado a mirar a Aaron Hotchner de forma distinta. Cualquiera que la escuchara se reiría de ella. Había sido solo un beso y ella se había quedado totalmente enganchada. El día que descubrió que no solo era un capricho, sino que realmente estaba enamorada supo que iba a doler. Hotch no sentía nada por ella más que un profundo respeto y una preocupación que, por otra parte, mostraba por todas las mujeres del Equipo. Él era protector incluso con los miembros masculinos y diez veces más con JJ, García o ella misma._

 _Y luego ella lo había besado… había cedido a la tentación, desinhibida por haber tomado un par de copas y había hecho lo que le apetecía hacer. ¡Le había dicho incluso que necesitaba acostarse con él! Había esperado realmente que ese comportamiento tuviera consecuencias y que su jefe la llamara en algún momento para recriminarle, pero no solo no lo había hecho, sino que ni siquiera le había dado importancia. No sabía que era peor. Al menos si la hubiera reprendido o amonestado Emily hubiera sentido que había significado algo para él, pero no, ni siquiera eso. Al principio había estado bien con ello, pero ese día parecía que cualquier cosa estaba mal. ¿Estaría incubando algo de verdad? Ella no solía comportarse así, pero lo cierto y verdad era que tampoco solía enamorarse. Solo se había enamorado dos veces en su vida incluyendo a Hotch y al parecer ninguna de las dos veces había sabido escoger sabiamente. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de cualquier chico sencillo que la esperara con un par de entradas de cine cuando ella saliera de trabajar y que no llevara una pistola encima ni supiera usar una?_

 _Con un suspiro cansado, se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi una hora vagando por las calles. Era hora de regresar al Hotel, a su vida, a su burbuja infranqueable y dejar la autocompasión a un lado. Era una mujer fuerte y no iba a permitir que esos sentimientos absurdos la afectaran más. Reemplazó la preocupación y la autocompasión por el enfado y la autodeterminación. Hotch estaba bien, había salido ileso y ella tenía que ser consciente de que esta situación se repetiría más veces y de que no podía comportarse así siempre. No iba a dejar de sentir por Aaron lo que sentía, porque en eso no mandaba, pero si que iba a intentar que no le afectara, al menos, profesionalmente hablando._

 _Cuando llegó al Hotel, frunció el ceño al toparse con Hotch en la puerta. Tenía la mirada del diablo y se acercó a ella en dos zancadas bruscas y decididas mientras decía algo a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono y colgaba. Cuando se plantó frente a ella, Emily pudo sentir el enfado emanando de él._

— _Llevo una hora buscándote. Iba a movilizar a todo el maldito Departamento de Policía de Phoenix. ¿Dónde narices estabas?_

 _Emily parpadeó, intentando procesar la información. ¿Qué llevaba una hora buscándola? ¿Qué iba a movilizar al Departamento de Policía? Solo había ido a caminar un rato… Necesitaba estar sola, pensar y reaccionar._

— _Necesitaba que me diera el aire. Me puse a andar y no me di cuenta de la hora. - Pudo ver como Hotch aguantaba un segundo la respiración, claramente intentando calmar su mal humor. Egoístamente, Emily consideraba perfecto el que él estuviera preocupado, pero de nuevo no era algo con lo que pudiera hacerse ilusiones. Habría estado igual si de JJ o García se tratase. En su mente de líder y de hombre, aunque sabía que no la consideraba inferior y que no era un machista, creía que tenía el deber de protegerla. – Además, tengo pistola y un gancho de derecha implacable._

 _Con un suspiro paciente, Hotch abrió la puerta de vidrio de entrada al Hotel. – Ni tu pistola ni tu gancho de derecha evitaran que te maten si te cogen sola y desprevenida, Prentiss. – Le recriminó y seguidamente le cedió el paso. - Vamos. Voy a asegurarme que al menos esta vez llegues a tu habitación._

 _Emily quiso contradecirlo, pero podía ver la determinación en la mirada de Hotch. No iba a ceder, así que sin decir nada más, pasó delante de él y se dirigió a los ascensores para subir a la tercera planta que era dónde tenían sus habitaciones. Durante el paseo en ascensor se mantuvieron en silencio y Emily podía casi asegurar que había escuchado los dientes de Hotch rechinar más de una vez. Estaba realmente cabreado._

 _Cuando llegaron frente a su puerta, abrió con la tarjeta y se giró para poder despedirse de él, pero se sorprendió cuando él dio un paso hacia adelante y se metió con ella en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras él y se la quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Qué hacía?_

— _Hotch… - empezó, pero este le cortó._

— _No vuelvas a hacer nunca más algo así. No me importan los motivos que tengas. Has ocultado que te sentías mal esta tarde y has sido temeraria ahora yéndote del restaurante en mitad de la noche en una ciudad dónde hay montones de matones de bandas deseando coger a un federal solo para poder ensañarse con él._

 _Por una parte, Hotch tenía razón, estaban en una ciudad dónde ser federal era llevar una diana en la espalda y dado que ella estaba presente cuando la policía había matado a Diablo, podía ser una víctima potencial, pero por otra parte… ¿Qué había sido temeraria? No era ella la que se había puesto en el punto de mira de un asesino en serie. Deseaba disculparse tanto como deseaba gritarle. La opción inteligente quizá fuera la primera, pero sin duda ganó la segunda._

— _¿Y tú? – Hotch pareció confundido. - ¿Volverás tu a ponerte en peligro? Porque eso es justo lo que has hecho hoy. Te has puesto en peligro deliberadamente y no te ha importado lo que los demás pensáramos o sintiéramos. – Dejó su bolso despacio sobre la cama, intentando hablar sin exaltarse como él lo había hecho._

 _Pudo ver como Hotch apretó un segundo los labios._

— _Será mejor que vayas a dormir y descanses. Es tarde._

 _Emily se dio cuenta de que no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Ella sacudió la cabeza, indignada._

— _He tenido que ver cómo te perseguía un asesino en serie y he tenido que esperar a que pudieras llegar a nosotros cuando lo único que deseaba era pegarle un tiro para asegurarme de que no ibas a terminar con un agujero en la garganta y muriendo frente mí sin que pudiera hacer nada. ¿Crees que realmente voy a poder dormir, Hotch?_

 _Aaron frunció el ceño y cuando Emily estaba segura de que le iba a caer un vendaval encima, él hizo algo que la dejó completamente descolocada. Se acercó a ella y la agarró de la nuca antes de aplastar sus labios contra los de ella._

 _En un primer momento, Emily sintió rabia. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Un maldito yoyó, ahora si y ahora no? Pero luego notó las manos de Hotch por sus hombros, acercándola más a él. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, calentándola. Sus labios, devorándola como no lo había hecho ni siquiera la primera vez que la besó y supo que no podía separarse, porque lo único que deseaba era precisamente eso que Aaron estaba dándole ahora._

 _Se aferró al cuello de su jefe y le devolvió el beso, abrió su boca y dejó que la lengua de Hotch explorara a su antojo, rezando para que no parara. Enredó sus dedos en esos mechones de pelo que se pegaban a su nuca y que tanto le gustaban y dejó que sus sentimientos afloraran._

 _Suspiró cuando la boca de Aaron pasó de sus labios a su cuello y deseó más. Quería tocarlo. En cierta manera era algo prohibido. Hotch nunca se dejaba tocar. No era como los demás, que compartían besos y abrazos. Él siempre mantenía una distancia prudente de cualquier contacto físico, así que, para Emily, tocarlo era como un caramelo para un niño. Aferró sus manos a las solapas de su americana y la bajó por sus hombros. Hotch prácticamente la ayudó, porque la soltó lo justo para dejar caer la chaqueta al suelo antes de volver a aferrarse a ella, apretando sus manos contra su cintura y atrayéndola más él._

 _Emily no quería pensar en ese momento en el por qué Hotch estaba comportándose así cuando siempre era tan regio, porque cualquier cosa que Aaron le diera de más, ella iba a aceptarla sin rechistar. Había llegado al entendimiento de que prefería poco a nada y lo que estaba pasando era más de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar._

 _Contuvo el aire cuando notó las manos de Hotch sobre su trasero, alzándola como si fuera una pluma para subirla a sus caderas y jadeó cuando su espalda tocó la pared. Notó la erección de Aaron entre sus piernas y le mordió el labio, casi clavándole las uñas en los hombros sobre la camisa blanca y manchada de manzanilla. Estaba así por ella… No pudo resistirlo, tiró de su camisa hasta que la sacó del interior de su pantalón y coló las manos por debajo para acariciar su piel. Estaba caliente, parecía una estufa y se podían notar los músculos duros bajo la piel. Quizá Hotch no fuera Morgan, pero sin duda se cuidaba a juzgar por lo que sus manos estaban tocando y ella lo prefería por encima de cualquier otro hombre, musculoso o no, que se le plantara delante._

 _Jadeó cuando él la aplastó contra la pared para sostenerla con las caderas y tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba, sacándosela. Pudo ver en él una mirada hambrienta que sabía que la perseguiría en sueños húmedos y descarnados durante los próximos días, antes de que él bajara la copa de su sostén y se metiera su pecho en la boca. Emily se agarró a él con más fuerza cuando notó como sus labios tiraron del pezón con fuerza y abrazó su cabeza para pegarlo a ella. Sus manos apretaban su trasero y notó como él empezaba a mover la cadera y a frotarse contra ella descaradamente. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Hotch era rígido? Lo único que era realmente rígido de él lo tenía en ese momento entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio, intentando no sucumbir al deseo de bajar la mano y tocarlo bajo la ropa para comprobar realmente cuan rígido era, pero entonces el teléfono móvil de Hotch empezó a sonar en su bolsillo y él lo ignoró. Emily quiso comérselo en ese momento, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y con una maldición que hasta ese momento Emily jamás le había escuchado pronunciar, la dejó en el suelo y cogió aire antes de descolgar._

— _Hotchner._

 _Emily se mordió el labio al ver como él intentaba regularizar su respiración para poder hablar._

— _¿Qué? – Lo vio fruncir el ceño. – No. Ella está bien. – Le dirigió una mirada rápida y desvió la vista. Emily en ese momento supo que lo que había pasado entre ellos se había acabado. Se empezó a colocar bien el sostén. – Vale, hasta mañana._

 _Hotch colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando la pantalla unos segundos antes de volver la vista a ella. Emily negó con la cabeza cuando vio que él tenía intención de decir algo. Lo último que quería era un discurso del por qué lo que estaban haciendo era un error o Dios no lo quisiera, una disculpa por haberse dejado llevar._

— _Está bien, Hotch._

 _Pudo ver un momento de duda en él antes de que suspirara y se agachara a recoger su camiseta, la cual le ayudó a ponérsela en silencio antes de coger del suelo su propia americana. Incluso para eso, Aaron Hotchner era un caballero. La miró un segundo antes de decir:_

— _No me arrepiento si es lo que piensas._

 _Emily sonrió. No se arrepentía en ese momento porque seguía cegado por lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, pero al día siguiente no estaba segura de que siguiera pensando igual. Aun así, escucharlo decir eso llevó una sensación cálida a su pecho. No pudo evitarlo, alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla cariñosamente y lo vio cerrar los ojos un segundo antes de que diera un paso atrás, alejándose de ella. No podía culparlo. Sabía que Hotch había pasado por cosas difíciles en el último año y estaba segura de que nadie le había mostrado ni una pizca de cariño. Emily sabía que había tenido apoyos, sabía que Rossi había hablado con él a menudo cuando Hotch lo había necesitado, pero ¿realmente alguien le había dado siquiera un abrazo o una caricia? La respuesta era no. No le extrañaba que encontrara esos gestos fuera de lugar y que huyera de ellos, pero la forma en que había cerrado los ojos le dijo a Emily que Hotch necesitaba eso más que ninguna otra cosa y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Si no podía acercarse a Hotch de una manera lo haría de otra._

 _Lo vio alejarse hasta la puerta, con la camisa sacada del pantalón, la americana colgando de su brazo y la camisa, con nuevas manchas que no eran de manzanilla._

— _Buenas noches, Emily._

 _Le sonrió mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta tras él y entonces se dio cuenta de algo..._

 _¡La había llamado Emily!_

 _Notó como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, pero en esa ocasión, no tenía nada que ver con el miedo, ni con pensamientos incómodos. Miró a la puerta y susurró:_

— _Buenas noches, Aaron._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Emily sonrió triste ante el recuerdo. Había sido la primera vez que Hotch había bajado las barreras con ella. La primera vez que se había sentido realmente deseada por él y la primera vez que la había llamado Emily.

También fue la primera vez que ella vio que Hotch no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban y eso la llevó a otro pensamiento.

¿Quién estaría consolando a Aaron en estos momentos? ¿Beth..?

.

.

En la actualidad…

UNIVERSIDAD GEORGE WASHINGTON,

WASHINGTON DC

Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana y el campus estaba repleto de estudiantes que iban y venían. El cambio de clase se estaba realizando justo en ese momento y Spencer Reid, por un segundo, deseo formar parte de esos chicos que corrían despreocupados con sus carpetas en las manos.

Debido a su trabajo en el F.B.I. tenía que conformarse con cursar su cuarto doctorado a distancia, pero entonces recordó que la época en la que había podido asistir a la Universidad, había deseado no tener que hacerlo. Apenas había tenido amigos y no cabía decir que no había sido invitado a ninguna de las fiestas de las hermandades. No era que le importara haber acudido a esas fiestas o no, pero hubiera deseado de verdad tener buenos amigos. Actualmente los tenía. Morgan, García, JJ, Rossi, Emily e incluso Hotch. No solo eran sus amigos, eran su familia y en esos momentos estaba incompleta.

La relación de Emily y Hotch aún lo descolocaba, pero tampoco sabía demasiado como para opinar al respecto y no era que el fuera un experto en leer entre líneas en cuanto a amor se refería.

Mientras se acercaban a la clase dónde estaban los alumnos que hacía dos años habían compartido asiento con Caroline Bodrik se preguntó si ellos echarían tanto de menos a su amiga como él echaba de menos a Emily.

— Soy el Agente Morgan, y este es el Doctor Reid. – Los presentó Derek, subiendo sobre la palestra del profesor. – Estamos investigando la muerte de Caroline Bodrik, por lo que os llamaremos uno a uno para haceros algunas preguntas.

— De eso hace dos años. – Dijo uno de los alumnos y se empezó a escuchar un murmullo colectivo, pero lo que captó la atención de Spencer fueron las palabras apenas susurradas de un alumno que había en un lateral, sentado solo. Una cierta parte de Reid se sintió identificado con él.

— ¿Qué has dicho? – Dijo dirigiéndose al chico con gafas de culo de botella, pelo despeinado y chaleco verde botella que había pasado por mejores tiempos.

El chico negó con la cabeza, ocultando su mirada en el flequillo y entonces Morgan se acercó a él.

— Ey… Chico. ¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho en voz alta y clara?

El joven miró nervioso hacia sus compañeros y Reid intercedió.

— Morgan. He escuchado mal. Él no ha dicho nada.

Morgan frunció un poco el ceño, pero cedió. Cuando dijeron los nombres de los alumnos y en el orden en que irían pasando para declarar, dejaron que todos continuaran con su clase.

Una vez fuera, Morgan lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Reid?

Spencer se colocó bien la bandolera y caminó unos pasos, alejándose de la clase rumbo al despacho dónde harían las entrevistas.

— El chico sabe algo, pero tiene miedo. Hay que averiguar el por qué.

Morgan lo miró pensativo y se dispuso a seguirlo. ¿Qué habría escuchado Reid?

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Y aquí el final de otro capítulo. Como veis Emily ha tenido un momento difícil pero espero que el comportamiento de Hotch haya servido como premio tras el drama.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Recordad contestar la pregunta sobre si queréis escenas implícitas o explicitas.

Por otro lado… en ese capítulo, el 4x10, ¿os habéis fijado en Hotch? Yo cuando lo vi perdí mis bragas y aún no las recuperé, en serio. Es de los capítulos dónde sale más guapo. Y Emily le echa un par de miraditas en las que me parece que piensa como yo.

¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora que Hotch ha tenido un cambio de actitud notable? ¿Y que creéis que ha escuchado Reid? ¿Pensáis que Emily saldrá bien de ahí?

Muchas preguntas… espero muchas respuestas. ; )

Un abrazo enorme amigos.


	14. Chapter 14

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel, Czelleste, LAalldayeveryday, Ana-List** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ:** En realidad, enfrentarlo, lo que se dice enfrentarlo… yo no lo veo así. Pero si creo que Emily es la única que se atreve a expresarse con él con verdadera naturalidad. Demuestra sus sentimientos y, además, le dice lo que piensa, aunque al pobre le saque canas blancas. Me encanta explorar los sentimientos de ambos. Son tan complejos… Este capítulo es de acercamiento totalmente. Espero que te guste.

 **Belen:** Prometo que cuando llegue el momento quedarás recompensada por haberte dejado a medias aquí. Palabra de niña buena. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **NOTA:** Otro capítulo largo dónde los haya. Me ha costado no poner más escenas así que supongo a que media semana estaré subiendo alguna al fic de escenas eliminadas.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 14 – Caricias**

En la actualidad…

AMERICAN UNIVERSITY,

TENLEYTOWN, WASHINGTON DC

— Todo lo que podáis contar sobre ellos será de utilidad. – Dijo David a la pareja sentada frente a ellos en mitad del campus universitario.

Scott había ido a clase hacía cuatro años junto con Stephen Raynolds y Robert Hophard, dos de las primeras víctimas. Y su novia, Brenda, había pasado un semestre en el curso de arte con Emma Stampton y Kara Harris. Ambos habían tenido relación con los cuatro asesinados.

— No hay mucho que decir. – Empezó Brenda, encogiéndose de hombros. – Eran malos estudiantes. No estaban aquí para sacarse una carrera.

Hotch frunció el ceño.

— ¿No es ese el objetivo de ir a la Universidad?

Scott imitó el gesto que su novia había hecho anteriormente.

— Ellos solo venían porque sus padres les obligaban. Falsificaban notas, se metían con aquellos que intentábamos tomarnos en serio las clases y eran crueles.

— ¿Pensáis que alguien pudo matarlos por venganza entonces? – Inquirió Dave.

— No me extrañaría. – Dijo Brenda, acariciando de pronto el brazo de su novio, que había bajado la mirada al suelo. – A Scott se lo hicieron pasar realmente mal y si con alguien fueron la mitad de malos que lo fueron con él entonces…

— ¿Dónde estabais cuando fueron asesinados? – Hotch se vio obligado a preguntar.

Scott le sonrió, con tristeza.

— Yo estaba en Florida y Brenda estaba conmigo. Pueden comprobarlo si quieren.

Hotch asintió, dejándole claro que lo harían antes de reparar en la caricia inocente y cariñosa que estaba brindando Brenda a Scott sobre su brazo y sin poderlo evitar, pensó en Emily.

.

.

 _Hace 5 años…_

 _EN ALGÚN LUGAR SURCANDO EL CIELO,_

 _RUMBO A ORANGE COUNTY, CA_

 _Habían sido llamados por el asesinato de dos mujeres y el intento de una más en Orange County, California. Al parecer, el SUDES disparaba a sus víctimas, todas rubias y todas mujeres de mediana edad desde su vehículo, el cual cambiaba frecuentemente._

— _La prensa le llama el Guerrero de la Carretera. – Explicó Todd, sentada frente a Hotch._

 _Aaron se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Morgan le explicó por qué los necesitaban con urgencia en el caso, y más si la prensa ya había hecho noticia de él._

— _¿Y cómo se les atrapa? – Preguntó de vuelta, tras la explicación de Morgan del por qué era tan difícil encontrar a SUDES que usaban escenas de crímenes que se contaminaban con facilidad debido al alto volumen de tráfico en las carreteras._

— _Creando un buen perfil, divulgándolo en los medios y pidiendo ayuda. – La miró mientras se lo decía. Aaron sabía que iba a ser un caso difícil y Todd tendría un gran papel en él. Solo esperaba que, por una vez, hiciera lo que se le pedía. – Alguien tiene que conocerlo. – Sentenció, antes de volver su vista a los papeles del caso de nuevo._

— _Y mi trabajo es hacer que se enteren…_

 _Hotch la miró. No le había gustado esa respuesta ni el tono que Jordan había empleado. No necesitaba un planing de cuál era su trabajo. Cada miembro del Equipo tenía uno y ella solo se tenía que limitar a cumplir el suyo y esperar a que le dieran nuevas órdenes. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente Todd la desvió._

 _Para cuando llegaron al Departamento de Homicidios de Orange County su molestia con Todd estaba casi olvidada, hasta que ella, tomando el mando, se acercó a Salinas, la inspectora a cargo del caso, y se presentó ella primero, y después al resto. Hotch se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, intentando controlar las ganas de estrangularla ahí mismo. A cambio, se alejó para ir a ver los coches de las víctimas que estaban en la sala contigua, con Prentiss y Morgan a la zaga._

 _Tras no obtener apenas información de los vehículos y con la duda de cuál podría haber sido el desencadenante para que el SUDES empezara a matar, fue con Prentiss a ver la primera víctima al hospital, la única que seguía con vida._

 _En cuanto se subieron al SUV y Aaron puso rumbo al hospital, notó la mirada de Emily clavada en él. Intentó suavizar su expresión, pues ella no tenía culpa de lo que pasaba con Todd. No habían hablado nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos en Phoenix y estaba bien. Ninguno de los dos parecía necesitarlo y parecía que aún trabajaban mejor que antes juntos. Fue un alivio para él ver que eran capaces de comportarse con profesionalidad. Cuando la había visto al día siguiente se había sentido demasiado preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, pero ella había actuado normalmente, incluso, podía asegurar, mejor._

— _¿Ha vuelto a pasar algo con Jordan de lo que no me haya enterado? – Preguntó ella con cautela._

 _Hotch apretó las manos en el volante. Días atrás le hubiera dicho que no era de su incumbencia, pero en esos momentos le costaba darle una respuesta así. Emily no se la merecía._

— _¿Qué te dijo en el restaurante? – Le preguntó por toda respuesta._

 _Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que Aaron supo que fuera lo que fuera, no le iba a gustar y seguidamente, Emily evitó el tema._

— _¿Por qué piensas que me dijo algo?_

 _Paró cuando el semáforo frente a él se puso en rojo y la miró de reojo. Emily era demasiado prudente para decir nada que pudiera poner en peligro el trabajo de ninguno de sus compañeros, aunque el compañero en cuestión la hubiera dañado. Él lo había comprobado el día que decidió abandonar la UAC antes de hablarle mal de él a Strauss._

— _Somos un Equipo. – Empezó Hotch. – Aquí no vale el YO. Todd solo piensa en ella misma y no se puede confiar en una persona así en este trabajo._

 _Aaron hizo una mueca casi imperceptible mientras pisaba el acelerador al ponerse el semáforo en verde. Él no era la clase de tipo que hablaba con los demás de los problemas que tenía con sus subordinados. A decir verdad, no hablaba con nadie de los problemas que tenía con las personas en general, pero con Emily, el tema de Todd había empezado como una camaradería para intentar que Jordan se integrara y en esos momentos sentía que al menos a ella, le debía una explicación del por qué estaba tan enfadado con la nueva integrante del Equipo._

 _Emily carraspeó a su lado y Aaron pudo ver que había decidido no decir nada sobre ello. Hotch normalmente agradecía esos momentos de silencio, pues no era un gran hablador y tener que decir lo que pensaba le costaba más que nada, pero se había dado cuenta en los últimos días, que esas normas no se aplicaban a Prentiss. Le gustaba que parloteara a su alrededor, aunque solo fuera para decirle que estaba equivocado y dada la naturaleza de la conversación y del por qué estaba compartiendo sus pensamientos con ella esperaba al menos una réplica por su parte. Al no llegar, Hotch sintió que verdaderamente había tenido que pasar algo que había molestado a Emily lo suficiente para no salir en defensa de su compañera y eso, junto con lo que ya pensaba con anterioridad de Jordan, solo aumentó su aversión por ella. Le hubiera gustado poder exigirle que le contara lo que había pasado exactamente, pero no era un tema laboral ni había ocurrido en horario laboral por lo que ella no tenía porque responderle y no estaba en su naturaleza ser insistente para averiguar intimidades de los demás._

 _El silencio se alargó hasta que llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron a la habitación de Judith Hannity. La víctima se encontraba con su hijo Rick cuando entraron. Emily se hizo cargo del chico mientras Aaron interrogaba a Judith._

 _Se había cruzado con el SUDES en la carretera, le había tocado el claxon y él había intentado hablar con ella. Ella no lo había dejado hablar, increpándolo._

— _Si no me hubiera parecido tan normal, no le habría dicho nada. Yo… no suelo tocarle el claxon a nadie porque en la carretera nunca se sabe._

 _Hotch sintió las lágrimas de la mujer, aunque no lo demostrara. No le gustaba ver llorar a nadie, cuanto menos a una mujer y menos si estaba herida. Un simple comentario fuera de tono y con la persona inadecuada le había dejado secuelas físicas y mentales para el resto de su vida._

 _Sin mucho más que añadir a ese interrogatorio, fue en busca de Emily, que se encontraba afuera con Rick._

— _¿Está bien? – Le preguntó el chico, preocupado._

 _Aaron no sabía que responder a eso. ¿Cómo decirle a un hijo que su madre no estaba bien? Ningún hijo merecía oír eso. Asintió casi de manera imperceptible._

— _Dice que estás cuidando muy bien de ella. – Lo animó, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para hacer sentir mejor al chico._

— _Eso intento._

— _Tiene suerte de tenerte. – Le aseguró, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara con su madre._

 _Cuando el chico entró a la habitación y se giró a mirar a Prentiss la encontró observándolo con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Hotch no sabía descifrar bien que significaba._

— _¿Y bien? – Preguntó Emily con suavidad. – ¿Qué paso?_

— _Discutió con él._

 _Emily asintió. Ya habían pensado en que algo así podría haber pasado antes de ir al hospital, pues estaban casi seguros de que ese primer ataque no había sido premeditado, pero ahora que lo sabían seguro, tenían que averiguar cómo había logrado cambiar de vehículo para cada uno de sus asesinatos._

 _En cuanto entraron al SUV y puso la mano en el contacto, Emily puso su mano sobre la de él, deteniéndolo._

— _Lo que has hecho con ese chico… - Negó con la cabeza – Ha estado muy bien, Hotch. Necesitaba oír eso para poder seguir adelante._

 _Se quedó paralizado por un segundo. Desde el caso de Phoenix, Emily se acercaba con frecuencia a él, y había notado alguna que otra vez su mano tocándolo de forma tan imperceptible que cualquier otra persona no habría reparado en ello. Eran toques casuales, sin segundas intenciones. Toques que solían dedicarse los amigos y la familia. Pero Hotch no solía recibir esos toques de nadie desde que se había separado de Haley, todo el mundo mantenía distancia con él, así que los percibía con mucha más nitidez de lo que podrían percibirlos Dave, Morgan o Reid. Desvió la mirada, pues no sabía que decir._

 _Emily le dio un toquecito en la mano antes de apartarla para que él pudiera arrancar el SUV. En cuanto estuvo libre se puso en marcha, rumbo a la comisaría._

 _Por lo que habían podido averiguar, el SUDES era un hombre blanco de mediana edad, casado, con hijos y se sentía castrado y desvalorado por su familia, por lo que había roto con la realidad y había adoptado un rol de Guerrero, lo que los llevaba a pensar que esa nueva forma de vivir no casaba con su vida real en el hogar y tarde o temprano mataría a su familia. Conseguía a sus víctimas siempre en zonas de obras con reducción de carriles, así, si alguna mujer con las características de su propia esposa, que era con la que tenía el problema, discutía con él, tenía una excusa para atacarla. Necesitaban atraerlo a ellos para poder detenerlo antes de que fuera tarde._

— _¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó la inspectora Salinas._

— _Una estrategia en tres partes. – Propuso Hotch. – Primero buscar quienes son los propietarios de los todoterreno pequeños en el área de los atentados. Segundo montar una obra con reducción de carriles y apostar allí a nuestros hombres y tercero divulgar nuestro perfil. Tiene que haber alguien que lo conozca, aunque no sepa quién es._

 _Todd dio una rueda de prensa, divulgando el perfil del SUDES y, en consecuencia, dos hombres fueron asesinados. Hotch sabía que podía pasar, era un riesgo. A veces tenían que aceptar que, para poder coger a los asesinos, otros tenían que morir. No era que no le importara, todo lo contrario, él vivía por mantener a salvo a todas esas personas, pero ese trabajo la mayoría de las veces no era blanco o negro. A veces, había que correr riesgos y a veces las cosas no salían como querían._

— _Veinte minutos desde dónde viera la rueda de prensa hasta este cruce. – Dijo Dave, observando alrededor en el lugar dónde habían sido asesinadas las dos últimas víctimas._

 _Al menos, la muerte de esos hombres había servido para algo. Habían averiguado por la forma de vestir del SUDES según los testigos y sabiendo que respetaba las normas y los límites de velocidad, que trabajaría a unos quince kilómetros de ese cruce, así que seguramente los coches utilizados en los asesinatos podían ser de su trabajo. Tenían una zona acortada que poder darle a García y con las pistas que habían obtenido, su analista conseguiría la información que les faltaba fácilmente._

 _Todd se acercó a él por detrás, gritándole exaltada._

— _¿Lo sabías? – Lo acusó._

 _Hotch apretó los labios, disculpándose con la inspectora Salinas y agarró a Todd del brazo sin preocuparse en ser delicado, para apartarla del resto de miembros del Equipo y de Policía. Lo último que necesitaba era que precisamente ella lo pusiera en evidencia delante de los demás._

— _Este no es el momento ni el lugar. – Le recriminó con tono duro. – ¿Vas a dar la nota ante la prensa? – Le espetó, observando de reojo a los reporteros que rápidamente se congregaban alrededor de la escena del crimen._

— _Ese tipo ha matado a esas personas por algo que dije yo. – Continuó, aun cuando Aaron ya había dicho que no era el momento._

— _Cuando nosotros divulgamos algo existe esa posibilidad. Es parte del trabajo. Ahora dime si puedes hacerlo o no. – No iba a tolerar ni una impertinencia más de esa mujer. Su paciencia tenía un límite y Todd lo estaba rebasando. Había nuevos datos del SUDES que alguien podría reconocer. Si ella no era capaz de hacer su trabajo, Hotch lo haría y se desharía de ella en cuanto llegaran a Quantico._

— _Puedo hacerlo. Por supuesto que puedo._

— _Bien. Pues vas a dar otra conferencia. – Aseveró, antes de darle la espalda para volver con el resto._

 _La última rueda de prensa dio sus frutos, y descubrieron que el incidente real que había convertido a un hombre completamente normal en un asesino había sido la muerte de su hija menor, pero llegaron tarde. El SUDES había matado a su familia incluso antes de que les llegara el caso. Lograron detenerlo antes de que matara a alguien más pero el caso se había saldado con ocho víctimas de las cuales solo una vivía. No podían sentirse vencedores en esa ocasión y esos eran los casos que hacían tan complicado el trabajo de Hotch, porque tenía que lidiar no solo con su propia culpa, sino con la culpa de su Equipo y en ocasiones, como en esa, con los reproches por parte de alguno de sus subordinados._

 _El viaje de vuelta duraba casi cinco horas y Hotch se sentía incapaz de descansar mientras miraba al resto del Equipo hacerlo. Tras haber pasado la tormenta, se daba cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusco con Todd, al punto de cogerla del brazo y tirar de ella. Eso no era propio de él y lo que más le asustaba no era haberla puesto en su sitio en ese momento, sino el por qué sentía tanta aversión por ella. Cierto era que ella no había hecho méritos para merecer un mejor trato por su parte, pero también era verdad que el pensamiento de que podía haber hecho daño a Emily de alguna manera había desatado en él un comportamiento inapropiado._

— _Un dólar por tus pensamientos._

 _Alzó la mirada hacia Prentiss, que se encontraba sentada frente a él e intentó suavizar su expresión. Pensaba que estaba dormida, como el resto, pero al parecer había estado observándolo._

— _¿Solo un dólar? – Alzó una ceja ante la sonrisa de la morena._

— _Mi jefe no me paga lo suficiente para ofrecer más. – Bromeó ella, audaz. Hotch elevó un poco la comisura de sus labios en lo que pretendía que fuera una sonrisa._

— _Qué mala persona. – Le siguió el juego._

 _Emily se encogió de hombros y Aaron pudo ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en eso antes?_

— _En realidad, - empezó Emily. – Es un buen hombre. Serio, cabezota y malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podría tener un jefe mejor._

 _Solo Emily podía decirle eso… porque solo ella era capaz de decirle lo que pensaba de él sin censura. Hotch había descubierto que eso era una novedad refrescante. A menudo solía alejarse de los demás porque solían tratarlo como si fuera una piedra en el camino. En muchas ocasiones incluso podía asegurar que había quienes sentían miedo ante su presencia, por lo que no solían mostrarse con naturalidad, como Anderson… que se volvía torpe en cuanto se cruzaba con él en el ascensor. Pero Emily había superado todo eso. A ella realmente no le importaba que fuera su jefe, o que fuera serio, o como ella había dicho: malhumorado. Si tenía que decirle algo se lo decía y si tenía que bromear con él, aunque el infierno pudiera congelarse lo hacía, y Aaron se dio cuenta en ese momento de que le gustaba. Le gustaba como lo trataba, y le gustaba ella. Y lo que era más importante… Con una sola frase había logrado levantarle un poco el ánimo y sacarlo de sus oscuros pensamientos._

— _Tiene suerte entonces de tener a gente tan fiel a su servicio. – Y aunque estaban jugando, había dicho una verdad como un templo. Estaba orgulloso de sus chicos, de Morgan, aunque a veces actuara descerebradamente, de Reid, aunque lo pusiera de los nervios llenándole la cabeza con estadísticas, de Dave, aunque fuera un pedrusco en el zapato la mayoría del tiempo, de García, aunque no la entendiera ni estuviera de acuerdo ni siquiera con su forma de vestir, de JJ, aunque lo hubiera abandonado dejándolo con Todd y de Emily… aunque le dijera lo que pensaba sin filtro y lo enfadara haciendo escapadas a media noche por ciudades llenas de asesinos potenciales… Sí, se sentía orgulloso, en especial de Emily._

 _Notó la pierna de la susodicha rozar la suya por debajo de la mesa en una especie de caricia y alzó una ceja. Emily cerró los ojos con una sonrisa._

— _Ahora déjame dormir, mi jefe tiene obsesión con que sus trabajadores estén descansados._

 _Aaron no pudo evitarlo, sonrió abiertamente, ahora que nadie lo miraba, y sacudió su cabeza, cerrando el informe frente a él y uniéndose al resto del Equipo. Emily tenía razón, el descanso era importante._

 _Cuando llegaron a Quantico estaba de mejor humor, aunque seguía sintiendo cierta culpabilidad por cómo había tratado a Jordan, pero al alzar la mirada y ver a JJ allí, olvidó a Todd y todo lo que había pasado._

— _Creo que te había dado órdenes de olvidarte de esto durante un tiempo. – Le dijo a JJ, cruzándose de brazos, intentando mostrar molestia, aunque en realidad estaba muy contento de verla, y no solo a ella… JJ había traído a Henry consigo. Había crecido desde que Hotch lo había visto y estaba precioso._

— _He observado que por culpa de lo que vemos en esta sala aquí nunca sonrió. – Explicó la rubia mirando a su hijo con adoración. – Quería tener un buen recuerdo al que aferrarme._

 _Morgan saltó el muro humano que rodeaba a la rubia y a su hijo para acercarse a JJ y coger a Henry._

— _Mirar, mirar lo que hace. Está sonriendo a Derek Morgan. – Dijo Morgan, mirando a un dormido Henry en sus brazos._

— _Ya… - Soltaron colectivamente las chicas, burlándose del moreno, y Hotch, al ver la escena y a todos sus compañeros y amigos felices, no pudo evitar sonreír. JJ tenía razón. Ese iba a ser un buen recuerdo entre esas cuatro paredes._

— _Estás sonriendo. – Le dijo la rubia a su lado y Aaron cerró los ojos un segundo con vergüenza, admitiéndolo. Adiós a su reputación._

— _Ya… - Y llegados a ese punto, después de haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba a su Equipo, y después de los problemas que estaba teniendo con Jordan, necesitaba ser sincero. – Te echo de menos. – Admitió y recibió una sonrisa silenciosa de la rubia a cambio. Hotch se alegró al comprobar que JJ lo conocía lo suficiente como para no hacer ningún comentario sobre ello._

 _Había obtenido dos sonrisas de dos de sus chicas en menos de cinco horas. El día no había terminado mal después de todo. Con suerte se iría a casa y podría parar de camino a ver a Jack. Ese último caso le había hecho darse cuenta de que, si él hubiera perdido a su hijo de la forma en la que el SUDES había perdido a su hija, probablemente, hubiera sido también motivo para volverse un asesino loco. Ver a Jack en esos momentos era una necesidad, así que cuando el Equipo sugirió ir a tomar algo, él rechazó la oferta educadamente._

 _Cuando llegó a casa de Haley, Jack estaba durmiendo, pero a Aaron no le importó. Le hubiera gustado poder ver la sonrisa de su hijo, pero se conformaba con verlo dormir y saber que estaba a salvo y bien cuidado. Podía no estar de acuerdo en cómo Haley se había comportado con él, pero no tenía dudas de que era una buena madre._

— _Mañana tengo fiesta. Me gustaría poder llevar a Jack al circo. – Sugirió con tiento, pues no era su horario de visitas fijado, pero como se había perdido sus dos días con Jack porque el caso les había ocupado el fin de semana, esperaba que Haley tuviera un poco de consideración con él._

— _Estará contento con eso. – Cedió la rubia y Hotch se sintió verdaderamente entusiasmado con la idea, así que cuando al día siguiente, Todd lo llamó con un nuevo caso a primera hora que requería la presencia de la UAC en Sarasota, Florida, no pudo más que maldecirse a si mismo. Él vivía por y para su trabajo, pero estaba Jack y realmente empezaba a necesitar pasar un poco de tiempo con su hijo, por lo que no empezó ese caso precisamente con buen humor._

 _Tres mujeres asesinadas y una chica adolescente secuestrada en menos de un mes. Sabían que el SUDES se tomaba su tiempo para violarlas, torturarlas y matarlas, y Missy Dewalt había desaparecido apenas unas horas antes de que ellos llegaran a Sarasota. Encontrarla con vida era la prioridad en ese caso y el perfil que ellos hicieran sobre el SUDES sería la clave._

 _No ayudó a mejorar el humor de Hotch ver que llevaban un día allí y que, aunque tenían sospechas de quién era el SUDES, porque ya había habido problemas en Atlanta con él, habiendo salido absuelto de los cargos por violación y habiéndose mudado a Florida para empezar una nueva vida, no tenían pruebas de dónde podía tener retenida a Missy y él no parecía tener intención de acercarse a ella, por lo que no podían pillarlo desprevenido. Si lo detenían para interrogarlo, jamás les diría dónde estaba la chica. El perfil previo que habían hecho era claro en ese sentido. Era un hombre egocéntrico y no se arrepentía de la brutalidad de sus actos. No hablaría. Desgraciadamente, ellos solo eran invitados al caso y el Detective Linden era quién estaba al mando, por lo que no pudo evitar que ordenara la detención de William Harris, el sospechoso._

 _Ellos ya le habían dicho al Detective que Missy no estaría en su casa, pues el SUDES necesitaba tiempo para todo lo que hacía a las víctimas y el tiempo requería intimidad, cosa que en su casa no tenía porque estaba casado y era padre de una hija de la edad de Missy. Hotch odiaba tener razón en esos asuntos porque si se hubiera equivocado, en esos momentos estarían volando de regreso a Quantico donde podría intentar convencer a Haley de que no era demasiado tarde para compensar a su hijo por no haber podido llevarlo al circo dos días antes y de que aún podía ser un buen padre. En lugar de eso, Aaron estaba intentando tratar con una mujer ciega que no veía que su marido era un asesino y un violador y con su hija adolescente en plena crisis. Gracias por los pequeños favores, Prentiss estaba a su lado ayudándolo._

— _¿De verdad piensan que es una coincidencia que vuelvan a sospechar de él? – Emily vertió las dudas sobre la mujer y la hija, a ver si eso ayudaba a que cayera la venda que les cubría los ojos._

— _Fue una equivocación. – Lo defendió la mujer. – Igual que ahora._

— _¿Últimamente lo han notado distante o pasa mucho tiempo a solas? – Continuó Prentiss. Hotch asintió para él mismo, guardando silencio y dejando que ella se hiciera cargo de eso. Si alguien podía llegar a la mujer, era ella._

— _Está muy ocupado. ¿Eso es un crimen?_

 _Estar ocupado no era un crimen… estar ocupado por estar violando, torturando y matando a chicas de la edad de su hija… ¿Eso? Eso no solo era un crimen, era una aberración que para Hotch estaba fuera de toda razón humana._

— _Creo que usted ha notado algo extraño. Y por eso tiene… - Aaron vio como Emily intentaba encontrar la palabra adecuada. – Dudas. Solo usted puede saberlo._

 _Por la mirada de la mujer en ese momento y sus ojos casi al borde de las lágrimas, estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Emily había dado en el clavo._

— _Señora. – Intervino él entonces. – Puede salvarle la vida a Missy Dewalt, a pesar de lo que pase en su familia._

— _Ya basta. – Sentenció la mujer. – Se acabó la entrevista._

 _Y sin muchas más ceremonias, les abrió la puerta de salida, "invitándoles" amablemente a salir de su hogar. Hotch miró a Prentiss un segundo y emprendió la marcha hacia el exterior con ella tras él._

— _Casi resultó. – Se lamentó la morena y Hotch la miró de reojo mientras caminaban hacia el SUV._

— _Has hecho un buen trabajo. Aún puede funcionar. – La animó él. – Está empezando a dudar._

 _Emily le dedicó una sonrisa suave antes de abrir la puerta del SUV. Aaron estaba a punto de arrancar cuando vio salir a la señora Harris junto con su hija. Se acercaron a ellos._

— _Queremos verle. Si ha hecho algo, aunque lo dudo, quiero que me lo diga él._

 _Hotch pensó un momento. Tal vez era buena idea, así que aceptó y las condujo a la comisaria, pero tanto Emily como él se quedaron presentes durante toda la conversación en la que William le pedía a su mujer que empeñara la casa familiar para pagar su fianza. Sería cretino… Era la casa donde vivía su hija. ¿Qué padre hacía eso? Al menos esa insensatez, había servido para abrirle un poco los ojos a su mujer, que no había reaccionado bien ante su demanda._

 _Entre Reid y García, descubrieron un blog secreto en el que William hablaba con otra persona y a su vez, encontraron a Missy Dewalt, muerta. Eso significaba que el SUDES tenía un cómplice que había hecho el trabajo sucio por William y que mordía, dadas las marcas encontradas en el cuerpo de Missy. García investigo sobre casos con marcas de mordeduras en Florida y eso les llevó a Connie Meyers, una víctima de violación que trabajaba actualmente en una floristería._

 _Cuando se acercó con Prentiss a la floristería dónde trabajaba Connie, esta se mostró nerviosa y reservada._

— _Van a preguntarme quienes son. – Dijo la chica, preocupada de que sus nuevos jefes creyeran que estaba metida en algo ilegal ya que el F.B.I. se había presentado allí. O de que pudieran preguntar sobre su pasado y pudieran juzgarla. – Ellos no lo saben._

— _Venimos a comprar flores. – Dijo Hotch con rapidez. Intentando aliviar su preocupación._

— _Esas margaritas. – Lo siguió Emily, señalando un ramo de margaritas violetas justo dónde se encontraba la chica._

 _La chica les explicó que el sujeto era un hombre blanco y controlador, que no había visto su cara porque llevaba una máscara pero que aún podía sentir sus manos agarrándola por el cuello y podía recordarlo todo cada vez que se miraba al espejo porque la había dejado llena de cicatrices de mordiscos._

— _Lo siento. – Dijo Hotch, sinceramente. La vida rara vez era justa y él sabía que de cosas así nadie se recuperaba. Por eso ellos trabajan tan duro, para que nadie más tuviera que pasar por situaciones similares._

— _No he vuelto a estar con nadie porque no quiero dar explicaciones._

 _Connie se dirigió al interior para envolver el ramo de margaritas y Hotch pudo ver la expresión de Emily. Sabía que en el fondo estaba poniéndose en la piel de la víctima y sufriendo por ella. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo. Algo como que ella no pasaría por algo así, o incluso jurarle que él evitaría que ninguna mujer más pasara por nada parecido, pero hubieran sido promesas vacías porque, desgraciadamente, no tenía un mando a distancia para apagar a todos los psicópatas y sociópatas del Universo._

 _Cuando la chica regresó con las flores perfectamente envueltas, Hotch y Emily pretendieron pagarle a la vez y Aaron negó con la cabeza._

— _Tu jefe no te paga lo suficiente, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Emily resopló y se guardó el monedero, no queriendo discutir con él frente a Connie, que los miró a ambos._

— _Jefes… - Dijo la chica, sin darse cuenta de que Aaron hablaba sardónicamente. – Seguro que está en su despacho haciendo crucigramas y llenándose los bolsillos mientras tú estás aquí corriendo el riesgo y cobrando la mitad. – Emily le sonrió, mirando de reojo a Hotch que alzaba una ceja, serio._

 _Aaron recogió las flores de la mano de la chica._

— _Créeme, es peor que eso._

 _Regresó al SUV y cuando Emily entró en él dos segundos después, podía ver el humor en su mirada. Alzó un dedo._

— _Ni una palabra Prentiss… - Le puso el ramo de flores contra su pecho. – Mi regalo, a falta de un aumento de sueldo._

 _Sonrió para si mismo al arrancar y ver por el rabillo del ojo como Emily se limpiaba la camisa, mojada por las flores recién regadas y seguidamente llevaba el ramo a la nariz y las olfateaba._

— _Voy a tener que cambiarme. – Lo acusó._

 _Hotch alzó una ceja._

— _A mí no me mires. Yo solo hago crucigramas…_

 _Pese a la dureza del caso, Aaron se dio cuenta de que, con Emily a su lado, aún podía tener un momento de respiro en mitad de todo el caos. Por eso era que trabajaba bien con ella y por eso decidió mantenerla a su lado durante todo el caso en el que, valiéndose de que el cómplice de William había secuestrado a su hija, lograron que este declarara y pudieron detener a ambos SUDES sin que hubiera más muertes. Y por ese mismo motivo, decidió que en los siguientes casos también la quería a su lado. Especialmente, cuando estos casos estaban relacionados con niños, como el que días después llegó a su mesa._

 _La familia Hale había sido asesinada en su casa mientras dormían y se habían llevado a Cate, su hija de diez años._

 _A Hotch le afectaban esos casos con niños particularmente desde que tenía a Jack, pero sabía que para el resto del Equipo también eran los más complicados._

 _Volaban rumbo a Alabama mientras trataban de indagar sobre la poca información que tenían del caso._

— _Son Jeff y Nancy Hale, les cortaron la garganta. – Explicó Todd, poniendo ante el resto del Equipo el portátil para que pudieran ver las fotografías de la escena del crimen._

— _¿Hay señales de abusos? – Preguntó Morgan._

— _No. – Respondió Todd._

— _Es una forma de matar rápida y efectiva. – Aseguró Reid, levantándose de su asiento en la parte trasera del avión y acercándose a ellos para poder ver las fotos de cerca._

— _El objetivo real estaba al final del pasillo. – Le dijo Emily a Reid, refiriéndose a Cate._

— _Tiene un nombre. – Espetó Todd._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño y vio como Emily miraba a Jordan confundida. - ¿Cómo? – Preguntó la morena._

— _Que no es un objetivo. – Expuso altivamente Todd. – Se llama Cate y tiene diez años._

— _Bien. – Respondió Emily, desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla, evidentemente perturbada._

 _Aaron alzó un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Todd. Se había sentido mal por haberla tratado con brusquedad en el caso de Orange County, pero empezaba a pensar que había sido demasiado blando a juzgar por su incapacidad de comportarse como una profesional y dejar de poner en evidencia a personas que no solo llevaban mucho más tiempo que ella dedicándose a atrapar asesinos, sino que se habían ganado su puesto con honor, cosa que ella aún no había hecho y viendo lo visto, Hotch dudaba de que fuera a ganárselo alguna vez. Él sabía que tanto Emily como el resto del Equipo solían mantener cierta distancia con sus víctimas y en ocasiones, las deshumanizaban, para poder tratar con sus propios sentimientos y hacer su trabajo sin riesgo a que estos se interpusieran. Ver muerte y miseria a diario era tan duro que, de no hacerlo así, ellos serían tan víctimas como aquellos a los que pretendían salvar._

 _Se guardó las ganas de decirle lo que pensaba y lo que se merecía frente a los demás porque sabía que Emily no apreciaría eso. Conocía a Prentiss y lo último que quería era que él pusiera el culo de nadie en las filas de la oficina de desempleados por ella. Aunque en esa ocasión, no solo lo haría por ella… Sino por el Equipo en general._

 _Intentó controlar su temperamento antes de ordenar a Todd._

— _Lleva ventaja, pueden estar en un radio de seiscientos quilómetros. – Dijo, refiriéndose al sujeto que había matado a los Hale. – Asegúrate de que lo difundan ampliamente._

 _En cuanto llegaron a la comisaría, ordenó a Emily que fuera a revisar todo el material fotográfico de nuevo, mientras Morgan y Rossi iban a casa de los Hale y Reid y él se encargaban de profundizar en el perfil geográfico. Todd tenía faena con asegurarse de dar la noticia en todos los medios y mientras no se cruzara con él, todo estaría bien._

 _En un momento dado, Emily se acercó a él para informarle de que, por la diferencia de cortes en Nancy y Jeff, habían sido asesinados por distintos SUDES y apretó los labios al ver que Todd la acompañaba. No sabía si eso había sido idea de Prentiss o de Jordan, pero miró a Emily, inquisitivo, más preocupado por si todo estaba bien que en el por qué estaban juntas. Emily solo le dio una sonrisa suave, tranquilizándolo._

 _El padre de Cate les informó de que su hija era Epiléptica, así que encontrarla rápido era primordial. Afortunadamente, unos turistas que conducían a ciento cincuenta quilómetros del lugar dónde había sido secuestrada, la encontraron tirada en el arcén y la llevaron al hospital._

 _Fue con Emily y Jordan al hospital y consideró que mejor entrara Emily sola a hablar con Cate. Si había sido violada, lo último que querría la niña era a un hombre desconocido frente a ella._

 _Se quedó de pie en mitad del pasillo con los brazos colgando a sus lados, mirando fijamente la puerta por dónde había entrado la morena e intentando no tener que hablar con Todd. Estaba tan enfadado que no sabía lo que podía salir por su boca estando a solas. Ella pareció darse cuenta y por una vez, se alejó de él prudentemente._

 _El padre de Cate salió casi al instante y Hotch pensó que era conveniente decirle algunas palabras para tranquilizarlo. Cuando había conocido al hombre al llegar a Alabama, había sido bastante duro con él. El hombre había estado bebiendo y había no confesado con palabras, pero si con gestos que no veía a su hija con frecuencia y que solía saltarse los horarios de visita. Hotch había sido brusco porque necesitaba que le dijera algo que les ayudara a encontrar a Cate, pero en el fondo se podía sentir identificado con ese pobre diablo. Él también solía saltarse los horarios de visita de Jack, a pesar de que no era por el mismo motivo._

— _La doctora me ha dicho que, si no hubiéramos avisado a los ATS de que era Epiléptica, podría haber muerto. Le ha salvado la vida._

 _El hombre asintió y Hotch pudo ver un cambio en su mirada._

— _¿Había visto algo como esto? – Le preguntó._

— _Por desgracia sí. – Más a menudo de lo que era mentalmente sano para cualquier persona._

— _¿Y los niños se recuperan? – En esos momentos, ese hombre había pasado de ser un borracho a ser un padre preocupado. A veces uno necesitaba que la vida le diera un vuelco para darse cuenta de aquello que podía hacerle feliz y estaba ignorando aun teniéndolo justo al lado._

— _Llevará tiempo. Va a necesitar paciencia._

— _Cuando la he visto hoy, hacía mes y medio que no la veía. – Confesó._

 _Aaron podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La culpa, el dolor, el rechazo hacia uno mismo. Cerró los ojos un segundo, negando con la cabeza._

— _El otro día un compañero me preguntó si le había gustado el regalo de Navidad a mi hijo. Tuve que inventar la respuesta porque no lo sabía. – Y había vuelto a fallar a Jack otra vez. Quizá no hubieran dejado de ver a sus hijos por el mismo motivo, pero el efecto era el mismo._

— _Creo que ahora necesito un café. – Dijo el hombre y Hotch asintió, aliviado de saber que al menos Cate iba a recuperar a su padre y de que ese hombre iba a cambiar su vida por ella._

 _Todd se acercó cuando se quedó solo y Hotch pudo comprobar que su tono había adquirido un matiz más tranquilo. Bien… al menos era un paso. Llamó a García para que les enviara fotos de criminales para enseñárselos a Cate. Tenían que coger al SUDES antes de que se alejara más. No entendía porque no habían matado a la niña. Algo se les estaba escapando._

 _Emily, tras hacer una entrevista cognitiva a Cate, descubrió que no se trataba de un SUDES, sino de una familia de SUDES. Una mujer, un hombre y un niño de la edad de Cate. Por algunas palabras que la niña había recordado, supieron que se trataba de una familia Rumana. Hotch agradeció de nuevo la habilidad de Emily con los lenguajes extranjeros._

— _¿Va todo bien? – Le preguntó la morena de camino al SUV, rezagándose para que Jordan no la escuchara._

 _Aaron la miró por un segundo y asintió despacio con la cabeza. La conversación con el padre de Cate había abierto otra nueva puerta de camino a la culpabilidad, pero no iba a decirle a Emily lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Al menos no mientras Todd estuviera delante._

 _Notó la mano de la morena sobre su brazo un segundo, apretando firmemente, antes de que echara a caminar para alcanzar a Jordan. Hotch se quedó un segundo parado, absorbiendo la sensación de esa inocente caricia en su brazo antes de seguirlas._

 _Descubrieron que la familia Rumana estaba siguiendo un ritual que se remontaba a más de cien años de antigüedad y que tenían otras víctimas más. Mismo modus operandi. Padres rajados en la garganta, cristales de colores tirados junto a la puerta y una niña de diez años desaparecida. Lo más impactante, no era que secuestraran a las niñas, sino que esas niñas acababan convirtiéndose en asesinas de otras familias en el futuro. Era un caso de síndrome de Estocolmo llevado a niveles extremos._

 _Lograron detener a Kathy Grey, que había sido secuestrada hacía treinta años y era la madre del niño y el hombre que habían asesinado a los Hale, pero, incluso con esa ventaja, Hotch sabía que seguía escapándoseles algo, porque Kathy se había dejado atrapar muy fácilmente. No sabían dónde estaban el marido y el hijo y si Aaron no se equivocaba, Kathy no les diría nada a menos que se lo sonsacaran con alguna treta. La observó a través del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios._

— _Escoge, poli bueno, o poli malo. – Le dijo a Prentiss a su lado._

— _Seguirías pareciendo el poli malo, aunque quisieras hacer de bueno. – Le contestó ella y Hotch alzó una ceja._

— _Te regalé flores. – Le recordó y la vio sonreír._

— _Pero eso ella no lo sabe. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la sala para entrar a la contigua junto con Kathy. Hotch se quedó de nuevo en ese segundo de absorción antes de seguirla._

 _Empezaron el interrogatorio según lo planeado. Kathy insistía en que ella había sido la que había asesinado sola a los Hale._

— _¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo secuestro a una niña y sujetó a dos adultos mientras les cortaba el cuello? – Le preguntó Hotch, apoyado de manera amenazante sobre la mesa frente a ella._

 _Emily, que estaba sentada a su lado, dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado._

— _Sabes que no es la responsable de esto._

— _Hay muchos cadáveres y ella sabe dónde están su marido y su hijo. – Miró a Kathy con los ojos llameantes, parte era un papel, otra parte era verdadera aversión._

— _Tú eres la víctima en esto… - Siguió Prentiss, intentando llegar al corazón de la fría mujer._

— _Ha matado a mucha gente. No es una víctima. – Le discutió Hotch._

— _Ha su familia la asesinaron. – Le recordó la morena._

— _Y ahora ella mata a otras familias. – Le recordó él._

 _Frente a cualquiera que no los conociera, oficialmente, eran dos agentes en completo desacuerdo._

— _Kathy tú no tienes la culpa. – Insistió Emily._

— _No me llamo Kathy, soy Sylvia. – Respondió la mujer._

 _Emily negó que eso fuera cierto y le mostró la foto de cuando ella era niña y fue secuestrada. Pudieron ver un cambio sutil en la mirada de Kathy y tras un gesto de aceptación entre él y Prentiss, Hotch golpeó la mesa con rabia._

— _¡Estoy harto de esto! – Gritó._

— _¡Déjanos en paz! – Salió en defensa Emily._

— _¡¿Dónde están su marido y su hijo?! – Continuó gritando._

— _Mirame Kathy. – Le dijo Emily. – No lo escuches a él. Te robaron tu vida. Yo te ayudaré a recuperarla._

 _Lograron con eso que Kathy perdiera los nervios, pero aún no era suficiente para hacerla hablar. Hotch empezó a sacar fotografías de los Hale, los Robilan y los propios padres de Kathy._

— _No sé que es todo esto. – Dijo la mujer al ver las fotografías de sus padres._

— _¡Pues mírelo bien! – La agarró de la silla y la empujó contra la mesa. – ¿No reconoce a su propia madre y a su padre?_

 _Kathy se rompió y empezó a llorar. Bien… estaban llegando a algo. Faltaba poco. Emily intentó convencerla para que entregara a su hijo y su marido a cambio de algo de ayuda y Rossi les dio una lista de los peristas a los que su marido podría ir a vender las cosas robadas, que era la forma con la que sacaban dinero. En cuanto Aaron empezó a pasar lista de los nombres, Kathy empezó a ponerse más nerviosa y ante el nombre de Morris Collins, la mujer reaccionó, levantándose de la mesa bruscamente. Lo tenían…_

 _Detuvieron al marido de Kathy y lograron que ella les dijera donde estaba su hijo a cambio de dejarla hablar con él. Lo que no se habían esperado era que ella fuera tan estúpida como para mandar mensajes en clave a su hijo en Rumano para que ellos no pudieran enterarse de lo que decían, pero lo estaban grabando todo, así que podrían tener la traducción en minutos._

 _Mientras esperaban, Todd se acercó a él._

— _Los tíos de la niña vienen de camino desde Birgmingam, estarán aquí en unas horas. También he estado hablando con JJ, estará en la oficina cuando lleguemos a Quantico._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño ante la noticia de JJ._

— _Le quedan aún tres meses de permiso._

— _Lo sé. – Contestó Todd. – Pero está deseando volver y yo también quiero volver al Departamento de Antiterrorismo. Es dónde me necesitan._

— _Tiene suerte de tenerte. – Le dijo Dave, estrechando su mano, antes de dejarlos solos. Por supuesto, Hotch sabía que era una formalidad por parte de su amigo._

— _¿Puedo decirte algo? – Le preguntó Jordan antes de que él se volviera a continuar con el trabajo._

— _Claro. – Contestó él, serio y expectante._

— _Este Equipo es como una familia. – Empezó. – Y las familias adquieren los rasgos de sus líderes. No mostráis las emociones._

— _No comprendo. – Le respondió Aaron. Precisamente él, se había esforzado por demostrarle lo muy molesto que había estado con ella._

— _Al sustituir a JJ he visto algunas de las peores cosas de mi vida en solo unos meses de suplencia. Espero que no la subestimes._

 _Lejos de enfadarse con esa acusación, Hotch se sintió verdaderamente confuso._

— _No lo hago…_

 _Cuando al fin lograron acabar con el caso, con el mal sabor de boca de saber que se repetiría porque había más familias involucradas en ese ritual, Hotch necesitó unos minutos a solas para pensar en las palabras de Jordan. Él apreciaba a JJ y al resto de su Equipo. Después de Jack, eran lo más importante que tenía, su familia. Él no pensaba que estuviera subestimándolos a ninguno de ellos. Trabajaba con ellos codo con codo, si ellos sufrían él lo hacía y si ellos eran felices él compartía su felicidad. ¿Por qué le había dado esa impresión a Todd?_

 _Emily se acercó a él, mientras se echaba una taza de café en la cocina del Jet._

— _Hicimos un buen trabajo ahí. – Le dijo Emily, refiriéndose al interrogatorio._

 _Hotch asintió, un poco absorto y frunció el ceño, mirándola._

— _¿Crees que os subestimo? – Le preguntó y pudo ver la mirada de confusión en los ojos de Emily._

— _No… ¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _Hotch tomó un sorbo de su café y apretó los labios. Emily se acercó a él, cogió su taza y la puso sobre el mármol antes de agarrarlo por las solapas de su americana y tirar un poco de él._

— _Te dije que no podía tener un jefe mejor y no mentí y estoy segura de que el resto del Equipo piensa lo mismo. – Soltó las manos de su ropa y le alisó los hombros antes de quitarle el café que ella misma había apartado antes._

 _Hotch se quedó mirándola mientras volvía a su asiento y entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, ella lo había consolado dos veces en ese día sin que él ni siquiera se lo pidiera. Simplemente lo había hecho porque había pensado que él lo necesitaba. Y dos… ¿le había robado su café? Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a prepararse otro._

 _No sabía que iba a hacer con Emily, porque estaba demasiado confundido con respecto a ella, pero tenía que admitir que era agradable contar con esas caricias cuando habías tenido un mal día. Era agradable poder contar con ella._

.

.

En la actualidad…

AMERICAN UNIVERSITY,

TENLEYTOWN, WASHINGTON DC

— ¿Hotch?

Aaron parpadeó cuando escuchó la voz de David y se obligó a parpadear para aliviar el escozor que empezaba a sentir en los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado por un momento absorto recordando y tragó duro antes de sacar una tarjeta y tendérsela a la pareja.

— Estaremos por aquí todo el día. – Les dijo. – Si recordáis algo más, cualquier cosa, aunque os parezca una tontería, por favor, llamadme.

Cuando se alejaron en busca de otros alumnos a los que interrogar, David palmeó la espalda de Hotch.

— Al menos ahora sabemos que estos chicos no eran unos santos. Quizá tengan en común lo mismo con el resto.

Hotch paró en seco y frunció el ceño a Rossi.

— Prentiss no le ha hecho daño a nadie. – Le reprochó, porque con lo que acababa de decir, Rossi estaba insinuando que el SUDES los había matado por ser malas personas. Estaba poniendo al malvado como a un justiciero y a las víctimas como merecedoras de los castigos.

— Me refería a que mentían a sus padres Aaron… - Se explicó David, pero Hotch se mantuvo implacable.

— ¿Y desde cuando Prentiss es una mentirosa?

En cuanto soltó la pregunta, supo la respuesta. Desde que mantenía una relación con él a espaldas de su familia…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno, aquí otro largo capítulo en el que he unido tres capítulos seguidos de la serie porque, personalmente, no podía ignorar ninguno de ellos. El primero porque se ve claramente que Hotch tiene verdadera aversión por Todd y Todd por él. No empezaron con buen pie y no podía tener un buen final. Por otra parte, tengo que decir que a mi Todd no me gustaba nada. La veía como una niña consentida quejándose continuamente por todo. Es de esa clase de personas que pisotean sin mirar donde y ya cuando le dice a Hotch que subestima a JJ, cuando ni siquiera sabe la relación que Aaron tiene con ella… vamos. ¿Y la contestación que le mete a Prentiss? Madre mía… era una víbora con piel de cordero.

De aquí en adelante, cuesta no sacar escenas de Emily y Hotch porque se pasan toda la cuarta temporada juntos en todos los casos y se ve esa confidencialidad entre ambos que no tienen con nadie más.

En cada uno de los capítulos había escenas memorables para nombrar que no me podía dejar y que además me ayudaban completamente a construir la relación entre Emily y Hotch. En este capítulo ya hemos podido ver como Emily ha decidido acercarse a él de forma más sentimental y a Hotch no parece desagradarle. Ha admitido que le gusta, aunque aún no está cerca de admitir que está enamorado. Veremos cuando eso suceda.

¿Qué pensáis? ¿Saldrá Rossi vivo tras su pequeño malentendido?

Si os ha gustado ya sabéis, dejarme un review aunque sea cortito para animarme a seguir.

Un abrazo a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel, Czelleste** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Guest: ¿lupita trujillo?:** Creo que eres tú por lo que has escrito en el review, pero no se si atreverme a aventurar jajaja. Que no te dé un infarto por Dios que quiero mi review eh… Sí… esa Todd… no sé si yo la odiaba incluso más que el propio Hotch. ¡Esas flores! ¿Cómo ignorarlas? Lo mismo que con las escenas del siguiente capítulo… ¿Cómo no ponerlas? Espero que te encante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo enorme.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Y tanto que será una bomba amiga… y realmente, aún no sé cómo abordar ese momento, porque como digo siempre, ser Hotch es complicado. Espero que este siguiente te guste a pesar de que Emily va a pasar un momento duro… ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Belen:** Esos acercamientos tiernos… ¡No puedo evitarlo! Porque sé, por cómo se comporta siempre, que Hotch es así.

 **Guest(2):** ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Aquí el siguiente y esperando que te guste.

 **Emma:** Wow, con la boca abierta me quedo yo cuando me dicen eso. ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí el siguiente para no hacerme de rogar.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Hoy es el cumpleaños de **Lica** así aquí va este capítulo, ¡con una tanda extra de Hotchniss! **Feliz cumpleaños amiga**. Aunque sé que te molesta mucho que sea poco expresiva y sé que la mayoría de las veces soy muy Hotch, te quiero mucho y te dedico este capítulo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 15 - Frentes**

En la actualidad…

La puerta chirrió cuando fue abierta y la luz cegó a Emily, que se vio obligada a echar la cabeza hacia un lado y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Cuando fue capaz de adaptarse, miró a la silueta frente a ella a varios metros de distancia y le pareció visualizar una mueca en él al observarla. No le extrañaba. Hacía dos días que se había ido y no había vuelto a verla. Estaba hambrienta, sedienta, dolorida y lo peor, sucia y maloliente. Tragó con fuerza, intentando desatascar su garganta.

— ¿Qué cree, Agente Prentiss, que pensaría Aaron Hotchner si la viera así?

Emily se esforzó por carraspear. Le dolía la garganta y habían empezado a salirle llagas en la lengua de la sequedad en su boca. Apretó los labios, no queriendo decir nada para no dejar ver que era importante para Hotch, a pesar de que el SUDES parecía ya saber bastante acerca de ellos dos.

El SUDES empezó a reír. Una risa que para Emily resultó insultante y terrorífica a partes iguales.

— Porque por lo que yo sé – Empezó él de nuevo, al ver su silencio. - En estos momentos su Agente está con su nueva novia Beth.

Emily sintió de nuevo su corazón empezar a latir con rapidez. ¿Sabía de Beth? Si sabía de Beth era porque conocía todos los detalles de sus vidas, ya que Aaron se esforzaba por no mezclar su vida personal con su vida laboral. Ese hombre debía de llevar mucho tiempo espiándolos. Era inútil intentar aparentar que Hotch no iría a buscarla. Él ya sabía que lo haría.

— En cuanto ponga sus manos sobre usted es hombre muerto. – Estaba segura de ello.

— Porque… - Empezó él, con tono cantarín. - ¿La quiere? ¿Eso piensa? ¿Qué vendrá porque la quiere?

Emily negó con la cabeza.

— Vendrá porque es Hotch, y Hotch nunca abandona a nadie.

— Pero en cambio la abandonó a usted hace dos meses. – Le recordó. – La dejó y empezó a salir con esa nueva novia suya. ¿No es así?

Bueno… en eso no podía quitarle la razón. Su pecho aún dolía por los acontecimientos de hacía dos meses, pero Emily tenía claro que no era por Beth que la había dejado. Hotch era un hombre fiel, y aunque no hubieran tenido una relación propiamente estable ni normal, sabía que jamás la había engañado con otra. Lo sabía porque Aaron era ese hombre del que cualquier mujer podía llegar a enamorarse, porque era ese perfecto caballero con el que se podía llegar a soñar…

 _._

 _._

 _Hace 5 años…_

 _Unidad de Análisis de Conducta F.B.I_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINA_

– _Las influencias que se perciben hoy pueden traerle muchas oportunidades, pero evite la trampa de esforzarse demasiado. Confíe en su resistencia. La confianza real o imaginaria será su ingrediente mágico. – Leyó García del apartado del horóscopo del periódico del día._

— _La confianza. ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta! – Contestó Kevin._

— _Venga chicos. No creeréis que hay algo de verdad en eso, ¿eh? – Dijo Morgan para alivio de Emily. Al fin alguien sensato que no creía en tonterías de horóscopos y brujas._

— _Te sorprendería comprobarlo. – Le rebatió Lynch._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza, empezando a exasperarse, mientras terminaba de echarse su tercera taza de café matutina._

— _Son supersticiones. – No pudo evitar meterse en la conversación y apoyar a Morgan. Por una vez, y para que no sirviera de precedente, estaban de acuerdo._

— _Gracias. – Se alivió Derek._

— _Eso es envidia porque no tenéis el ingrediente mágico. – García salió en defensa de Kevin y Emily rodó los ojos._

— _Yo si tengo el ingrediente. – Expuso. – Se llama sacarina. – Y acababa de ponerse dos cucharadas rebosantes en el café._

— _Vamos a ver, ¿de que signo sois? – Preguntó Lynch mientras García se reía de ella y de Morgan._

— _No. – Soltaron Derek y Emily a la vez._

— _¿No eres de abril? – Aventuró Penélope y justo en ese momento apareció Reid. La rubia no perdió la oportunidad. – Reid, ¿sabes cuándo nació Prentiss?_

— _A las siete y doce del doce de octubre del setenta y…_

— _Eh – Lo detuvo antes de que le recordara hasta los minutos que le quedaban para el siguiente cumpleaños. ¡Sería posible! ¿Desde cuándo sus datos privados eran de interés público?_

— _Umm ¡Libra! Debí imaginármelo… - Expuso contenta García mientras buscaba en el apartado del periódico su horóscopo._

 _Emily miró a Reid como lo que era, un tremendo traidor y abrió la boca cuando García empezó a leer._

— _Una posible relación romántica podría sufrir un ligero contratiempo debido a una molesta influencia lunar que puede estropear un tanto su carácter. Si le resulta difícil mostrarse sociable y afectuosa, neutralice ese pasajero frente frío con algún detalle que sea espontáneo._

 _Vale… Eso no sonaba bien. Movió la cuchara de forma frenética en su mano de arriba abajo. ¿Más contratiempos iba a recibir su supuesta relación romántica? ¡Por amor a Dios! Si el otro implicado en la relación ni siquiera sabía que tenían una relación. ¿Cómo de peor podía ponerse? Sacudió la cabeza. ¿De verdad estaba creyendo algo de lo que esa cosa decía? Lo escribían becarias en sus ratos libres…_

— _Esto es espontáneo. – Les enseñó el dedo corazón en respuesta y en esos momentos apareció JJ, que acababa de volver de su baja por maternidad. Tenían un caso._

 _Olympia, Washington. Cuatro mujeres raptadas, una de ellas encontrada esa misma mañana muerta. Todas eran rubias con ojos azules, en la veintena. La primera había sido raptada hacía nueve meses y la habían encontrado embalsamada. Las víctimas habían sido secuestradas con tres meses de diferencia así que estaban casi seguros de que hallarían más cuerpos. La última víctima, Brooke Lombardini, había desparecido hacía cuatro días. Las posibilidades de encontrarla con vida eran escasas, casi todas las víctimas de secuestro fallecían en las primeras treinta y seis horas._

 _Emily fue con Hotch y el Detective Fullwood al lugar dónde había desaparecido Brooke. Mientras debatían sobre si el SUDES podía tener dinero o no a juzgar por los sitios caros en los que había secuestrado a las víctimas, Emily preguntó sobre el collar de Brooke encontrado en el lugar, según el informe preliminar._

— _Me gustaría verlo. – Dijo Hotch._

— _Se lo he devuelto a su madre. – Respondió el Detective para asombro de Hotch y Emily. Era una prueba, y las pruebas, aunque no contuvieran nada relevante, no podían salir de la cadena de custodia hasta que no acababa el caso._

— _¿No es un poco pronto para devolver una prueba a la familia? – Objetó Aaron._

— _Eran unas circunstancias especiales. Había alguien por medio. – Se defendió Fullwood. – Había contratado a un tal Stanley Usher. Ayudó a encontrar a un niño en Portland hace años._

 _Estupendo… lo que les faltaba. Un investigador privado metiendo las narices en su investigación. El caso mejoraba por momentos._

— _Un vidente. – Aclaró el Detective. – Dicen que puede leer en cosas personales. Algo sobre el aura. Yo que sé…_

 _Emily vio como Hotch la miraba justo antes de preguntar:_

— _¿Y qué ha averiguado?_

 _Emily abrió la boca. No… ¿En serio Hotch creía en esas cosas? Primero García con el horóscopo, y ahora Aaron, la persona que menos hubiera imaginado que pudiera creer en chifladas del aura y tonterías del destino, se interesaba por la opinión de un vidente. No le sorprendería ver cerdos volando a esas alturas…_

 _El Detective les dijo que Usher había dicho que Brooke seguía viva, pero muy débil. La madre de la víctima creía fehacientemente en ello._

 _Cuando Emily pudo tener un segundo a solas con Aaron, preguntó:_

— _¿De verdad crees en esas cosas?_

 _Hotch alzó la comisura de sus labios, casi parecía que esbozaba una sonrisa, casi._

— _¿Realmente? No. Pero nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer el convencimiento colectivo de algo. – Explicó. – A veces basta con que creas que algo puede ser para que sea._

 _Emily rodó los ojos. Esa sí que no se la esperaba…_

— _Creía que habías estudiado derecho, no filosofía. – Bromeó la morena y pudo ver como Hotch alzaba una ceja mientras se acercaban al Detective._

— _Y estudie derecho._

— _Un abogado quiere pruebas para afirmar algo. – Le discutió con tono divertido. Estaba acostumbrándose a tener esas conversaciones triviales con Hotch y este parecía tomárselas bien. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado hace unos meses como sería su relación con su jefe jamás hubiera puesto el bromear en la lista, mucho menos el besarse…_

 _Emily sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse. Gracias a Dios, Hotch detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos._

— _Un abogado utiliza cualquier cosa, prueba verídica o falsa, para ganar un caso._

 _Emily pudo ver como hacía acto de presencia uno de los hoyuelos de Aaron Hotchner y tuvo que apartar la vista. Demasiado tentador... Y contra lo que había dicho no había nada que rebatir, pero ella personalmente sabía que Hotch, abogado o no, no utilizaba artimañas para ganar casos. Era demasiado honesto y moral para ello, aun así, lo dejó ganar. Por esa vez…_

 _Volvieron a la comisaría y explicaron la situación al resto del Equipo. Rossi no pareció tomarse demasiado bien el tema del vidente. Al parecer, había trabajado en su pasado con uno, y habían perdido a un niño por hacer caso de sus consejos. Ese caso prometía dividir al Equipo, porque JJ parecía ser la cara opuesta. Creía que ese hombre podía ayudarlos._

 _Consiguieron hallar los otros dos cuerpos. A todas las víctimas les habían cortado el pelo de la misma manera, les habían perforado las orejas para un segundo pendiente y habían mantenido relaciones sexuales con ellas post-mortem. Solo les quedaba encontrar a Brooke, viva o muerta._

 _Después de preguntar en tanatorios y cementerios por si alguien recordaba a algún sospechoso, Emily y Hotch siguieron la pista de Ivan Bakunas, un antiguo estudiante de anatomía forense que había sido expulsado del programa por disfrazar a las difuntas con pelucas rubias. Desgraciadamente, el sujeto no se mostró demasiado colaborador. Llamaron a García para ver si ella podía arrojar algo de luz al caso._

— _¿Has encontrado algo sobre Bakunas? – Le preguntó Emily. Tenían a García en altavoz y Fullwood, Hotch y ella estaban escuchando._

— _En menores no, pero lo expulsaron de la Universidad por agredir a su novia. – Les explicó la analista._

— _¿Sexualmente? – Preguntó Aaron._

— _Le daba tranquilizantes y le hacía el amor mientras dormía. – Explicó._

— _Pues eso encaja. – Dijo Emily, que no terminaba de entender que podía tener de atractivo hacer el amor con una estrella de mar. ¿Qué sentido tenía que la otra persona no pudiera participar?_

— _¡Espera Emily! – Jadeó García, emocionada. – A lo mejor este es el posible amor que predecía tu horóscopo…_

 _Emily se apresuró a colgar el teléfono. ¿No podía haber sido más oportuna? Estaba el Detective delante, pero eso no era lo peor… lo peor era que ¡Hotch estaba delante! Se giró un segundo y pudo ver la mirada de curiosidad en él antes de que el Detective Fullwood continuara con el caso._

 _Recibieron una llamada en emergencias de alguien que parecía ser Brooke. Rossi creyó que era una farsa y que no se podía creer en el vidente. La madre de Brooke, en cambio, aseguraba que era ella. JJ no pareció tomarse bien esa situación y salió en defensa de la madre. Emily entendía a JJ, era madre ahora y prefería conservar las esperanzas, pero no podía evitar pensar como Dave._

— _Dave, coincido contigo sobre los videntes. – Le dijo Hotch horas después, tras triangular la llamada recibida a emergencias. – Pero Sandra Lombardini ha identificado la voz de su hija. Hay que suponer que la llamada fue auténtica._

 _Emily no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que habían tenido ella y Hotch el día anterior al ir a ver el lugar dónde habían secuestrado a Brooke y tuvo que morderse el labio para no compartir la anécdota con el resto del Equipo. Primero, no era el momento, había una chica desaparecida, y segundo, prefería guardarse para ella misma los recuerdos de esos momentos con Aaron. Eran especiales y únicos._

 _Bakunas resultó no ser el culpable, pero su interrogatorio les arrojó nuevas pistas. Había habido una profanación de una tumba en la que se habían llevado un vestido y un par de pares de pendientes. La difunta se llamaba Abigail Reina Hansen, y la fotografía que obtuvieron de ella les confirmó que encajaba en el perfil, ya que las víctimas asesinadas llevaban el mismo corte de pelo y se parecían. Eso les llevó a los Gless, familia para la que Abigail había estado trabajando antes de morir._

 _Era tarde, así que la visita a los Gless debería posponerse al día siguiente._

 _Cenaron algo ligero antes de ir al Hotel. En cuanto entró en la habitación, Emily se duchó y se puso ropa cómoda. Una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos. Aunque no estaban en verano, sino que estaban cerca del invierno, el Hotel tenía calefacción y toda la habitación estaba horriblemente enmoquetada, por lo que podía decir que hacía incluso calor._

 _Habían quedado en la recepción al día siguiente a las siete de la mañana, por lo que tenía unas ocho horas aproximadamente para poder descansar, aunque sabía que entre que cogía el sueño y lograba quedarse dormida, esas horas se reducirían enormemente. Se recostó en la cama y decidió poner un rato la televisión, a ver si había algo interesante que ver hasta que la venciera el sueño, pero entonces su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje… ¡De Hotch!_

" _¿Posible amor? ¿Horóscopo?"_

 _Sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Hotch no solía entrar en debates ni chismes. Una de dos, o estaba celoso, y Emily deseaba enormemente que fuera eso, o estaba pasando mucho rato con García y empezaba a tomar sus malas costumbres. Fuera por lo que fuera, le gustaba mucho esa faceta del siempre serio Aaron, lo hacía parecer humano después de todo. Se mordió el labio, pensando en qué contestar y mientras tecleaba, no pudo evitar soltar una risita._

" _Información delicada, señor. El mensaje podría ser interceptado"._

 _Dos segundos apenas después, llegó la respuesta de Hotch. Emily alzó una ceja por la rapidez. Esperaba que no en todo fuera igual…_

" _¿En reunión secreta y presencial sería información compartida… señora?_

 _Una sensación cálida inundó a Emily en ese momento. Dudaba que hubiera muchas personas que tuvieran la suerte de ver al Hotch juguetón y divertido. No sabía por qué Aaron había escogido mostrarle esa faceta de su personalidad a ella expresamente, pero no iba a quejarse. Todo lo contrario. Quería más._

" _Si juega bien sus cartas, Agente Hotchner, quizá. Solo si juega bien sus cartas…"_

 _Emily se quedó mirando su teléfono durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque sabía que solo habían pasado minutos. No había respuesta de Aaron. Con la decepción rondándole, dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche y decidió apagar la televisión e intentar descansar. Pasó media hora y estaba empezando a coger el sueño cuando escuchó ruido en la puerta de la habitación. Frunció el ceño, cogió su arma que colgaba de la silla y abrió la puerta._

 _Se le desencajó la boca al ver a Hotch allí, dando un paso hacia atrás, como si quisiera salir huyendo, con un par de cervezas en la mano. Él pareció quedarse exactamente igual, como si lo hubiera pillado en flagrante delito. Desde luego para ladrón no servía. Después de verlo actuar con total serenidad entrando en casas de víctimas y asesinos sin ser detectado, Emily no podía evitar reírse ante la incapacidad de su jefe para hacer algo tan normal como invitar a alguien a una cerveza. Él parecía conmovedoramente avergonzado._

— _¿Vas a pasar, o nos tomamos esas cervezas en el pasillo? – Aventuró, ante el silencio de su supervisor._

 _Hotch esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y relajó los hombros antes de dar un paso hacia el interior de la habitación de Emily._

 _Cuando Emily cerró la puerta y se giró a mirarlo, Aaron estaba colocando las cervezas sobre la mesilla de noche y sentándose en su cama. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se miraron un segundo y entonces Hotch abrió una de las latas de cerveza barata que Emily estaba segura, había conseguido de la máquina expendedora de la recepción y se la ofreció antes de coger la suya propia._

— _¿He jugado bien mis cartas? – Preguntó, con una ceja, que Emily empezaba a considerar encantadora, alzada._

— _Página cincuenta y seis del New York Times de ayer. – Le dijo por toda respuesta. Hotch frunció el ceño y ella decidió compadecerse de él. El pobre hombre estaba tan absorto siempre en su trabajo que se perdía esos momentos tranquilos y divertidos con el Equipo. — Ayer por la mañana García leyó mi horóscopo en el New York Times. Hablaba de un posible amor y un frente frío, bla, bla, bla… - Aaron esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y Emily se la devolvió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Yo no creo en esas cosas, pero… - Lo miró, traviesa. – Parece ser que la masa colectiva sí, y tengo un jefe que dice que si muchas personas creen en algo se puede cumplir._

— _Deberías escuchar los consejos de ese hombre. Parece un tipo inteligente._

 _Emily se rio. Sí, si hubiera una manera de describir a Hotch, inteligente sería una de las primeras palabras que vendrían a la mente. La segunda sería, guapo. Atractivo, valiente, héroe… Sacudió esos pensamientos fuera antes de que Aaron notara nada._

— _Bueno… no está mal. – Le restó importancia._

 _Hotch se echó hacia atrás, dedicándole una mirada desaprobadora._

— _¿No está mal? Mientes…_

 _Emily frunció el ceño._

— _No lo hago._

— _Sí, lo haces. He visto el tic en tu ojo derecho._

 _Hotch sonrió cuando ella se llevó la mano casi sin darse cuenta a su ojo derecho con el ceño fruncido y entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando con ella. ¡No había visto ningún tic!_

— _No sabía yo que fueras capaz de usar esa clase de tretas para sonsacar información confidencial… - Le reprochó, divertida._

 _Aaron se encogió de hombros._

— _Ya te lo dije, Prentiss. Fui fiscal._

— _Pues tal vez deberías intentar preguntar directamente sobre aquello que quieres saber. Quizá obtengas más información de esa forma._

 _Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio y Emily empezaba a pensar que quizá había jugado demasiado fuerte, pero entonces, dejándola con la boca abierta, Hotch se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y se echó hacia atrás en la cama, apoyándose en un codo, y, acomodándose, dijo:_

— _Está bien. En ese caso, empecemos, a ver si es cierto lo que dices. Si veo que mientes, tendré que pensar en cómo hacértelo pagar._

 _Y Emily estaba segura de que él sabría cómo hacérselo pagar de la peor de las formas… El hombre había adquirido una amplia experiencia en torturar la mente de asesinos y familiares poco colaboradores con los años. ¡Ya estaba torturándola solo con verlo ahí medio tumbado! Asintió, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía._

— _Estoy de acuerdo. Pero… - Vio como Hotch paró el movimiento de llevarse la cerveza a la boca, expectante. – Esto tiene que ser un interrogatorio bidireccional. Tú haces una pregunta, yo la contesto, pero después preguntó yo y tú contestas._

 _Vio la duda en el hombre y Emily estaba segura de que iba a rechazar el juego, pero entonces, sorprendiéndola por enésima vez ese día, asintió sin más. ¡Sí! Aaron Hotchner había cedido a responder a sus preguntas. Ese solo podía considerarse como día memorable._

— _¡Yo empiezo! – No pudo evitar mostrarse encantada y pudo ver la sonrisa amplia y llena de hoyuelos de Hotch antes de que asintiera tranquilo. Pensó en algo suave para empezar, no quería espantarlo con la primera pregunta._

— _¿Color favorito?_

 _Hotch resopló._

— _¿Sólo eso? Yo estaba preparándome para algo peor… Esa es fácil. – Se burló y se señaló los pantalones del traje. – Negro._

 _Emily hizo una mueca. Era verdad que Hotch siempre vestía traje oscuro, pero en alguna ocasión lo había visto con pantalones claros y tenía que admitir que le quedaban muy bien. ¿Y qué decir de las corbatas rojas? Solía mezclar el negro con el rojo con frecuencia incluso si él no se daba cuenta. Decidió burlarse un poco._

— _Aburrido._

— _Práctico. – Se defendió Hotch._

— _Emo – Contraataco Emily._

— _Oh… Hubiera jurado que esa era la forma correcta de describir a Emily Prentiss en sus años de instituto. – Dijo Aaron, divertido, haciendo referencia a una fotografía de Emily que rondaba por la oficina._

 _Emily se llevó la mano a la cara, avergonzada. ¡Iba a matar a García!_

— _Empieza a buscar analista, Hotch. García no vivirá para seguir ayudándonos con los casos._

 _Hotch bebió un sorbo de su cerveza tranquilamente antes de añadir._

— _En realidad deberías matar a Reid, no a García._

 _Se apuntaba torturar a Spencer Reid en su lista de tareas pendientes para esa semana. Ese doctor se la había jugado dos veces. Una el día anterior gritando a los cuatro vientos su día de nacimiento y otra al contar lo de esa horrible etapa de su vida._

— _El personal de este Equipo está empezando a peligrar seriamente… - Susurró para sí misma, pero supo que Aaron la había escuchado porque Emily lo vio atragantarse con la cerveza, cosa que la hizo reír._

— _Mejor reconduzcamos este repentino frente frío hacia cosas menos violentas. – Le dijo Hotch, haciéndola reír aún más, incluso para sorpresa de si misma. No solo le había recordado el horóscopo, sino que en la misma frase le había dicho que no quería hablar de otras personas que no fueran ellos. – Creo que seguiré tu ejemplo y te lo pondré fácil. ¿Comida favorita?_

 _Y así pasaron un buen rato, bebiendo y hablando de cosas completamente absurdas para cualquier otra persona, pero demasiado importantes para Emily, porque con eso, Hotch estaba dejándose conocer y ella dudaba que le hubiera dado esa libertad a nadie, excepto, quizá, a Rossi. Aunque no tenía del todo claro que con Dave hablara cosas como el color favorito, la comida favorita o el lugar favorito para pasar un fin de semana. De alguna manera, saber que eso lo estaba compartiendo con ella, era un lujo y hacía que se sintiera especial. No era tonta. Sabía que esa conversación no era una declaración ni mucho menos. Realmente, bajo el punto de vista estricto de cualquiera, era una conversación normal entre dos amigos normales. Ella hablaba de esas cosas a diario con García, Morgan, Reid, JJ e incluso con Dave. Pero de nuevo… ninguno de ellos era Hotch. Con Aaron pequeños pasos eran grandes batallas ganadas, así que cuando Hotch echó un vistazo a su reloj y se puso serio, Emily se sintió un tanto decepcionada. Le hubiera gustado alargar eso hasta la madrugada, pero estaban en mitad de un caso y ella sabía que su jefe, aunque hubiera dado su brazo a torcer y hubiera bajado un poco sus defensas, seguía siendo estricto en horarios y temas laborales. En especial cuando aún tenían que encontrar a una víctima que podía estar o no viva._

 _Lo acompañó a la puerta y puso una mano sobre su pecho antes de dejarlo ir._

— _Gracias por la cerveza, Hotch._

 _Vio a Aaron debatirse, no sabía bien en qué. ¿En decirle algo? ¿En besarla? Bueno… ella sabía que él se sentía atraído por ella y desde que lo había visto echarle más de un vistazo durante el rato que habían estado hablando, a sus piernas y a sus pechos, tenía claro que para Hotch no era indiferente. Ya había demostrado días atrás que no lo era, pero ella sabía que incluso sintiéndose atraído, él se resistiría, porque así era Hotch. Sus deseos parecían no ser una prioridad para él._

— _Gracias por la cama, Prentiss. – Le dijo finalmente y Emily no pudo evitar reírse ante su mención del asiento improvisado, mientras lo veía volver a su habitación._

— _¡Hotch! – Lo detuvo justo antes de que él abriera la puerta de su cuarto. – A mí me gusta cuando mezclas el negro con el rojo._

 _Recibió una sonrisa del hombre y al día siguiente, cuando apareció en la recepción, vestido con su traje negro y una corbata granate, Emily supo que había tenido mucho que ver con esa elección, dada la mirada de entendimiento que ambos compartieron._

 _Descubrieron que Roderick Gless, el único hijo de la familia, había estado presente cuando Abigail murió de un problema cardiaco y se había acurrucado junto a su cadáver durante tres días hasta que sus padres habían vuelto de un crucero. Eso, para un niño de nueve años como era Roderick en ese entonces, era un trauma que rara vez se superaba. Cada uno tenía una forma de llevar el dolor y el chico lo intentaba superar secuestrando a mujeres y haciéndolas parecerse a Abigail. Cuando lo conseguía, era tal su obsesión por mantenerlas con él, que las embalsamaba, pero incluso un cuerpo embalsamado se descomponía, por lo que no podía dejar de buscar sustitutas. Era un caso realmente triste, pero afortunadamente, llegaron a tiempo antes de que Brooke fuera asesinada y pudieron devolverla con vida a su madre._

 _Emily tuvo que admitir, que tal vez debería empezar a creer en la teoría de Hotch de que, si algo es comúnmente deseado, o creído, se podía hacer realidad. El vidente había resultado no ser ningún farsante, pudieron comprobar que algunas de sus teorías se habían cumplido y, además, tuvo que empezar a creer en esas dichosas predicciones de los horóscopos cuando les llegó un caso en Dallas, Texas, de una asesina en serie semanas después._

 _Hotch había volado a Texas un día antes que el resto del Equipo, porque le habían dicho estrictamente que solo lo querían a él en el caso. Al parecer las víctimas estaban siendo empresarios de renombre y su asesina parecía ser una prostituta de lujo que los envenenaba antes de que pudieran mantener algún contacto sexual con ella. Ninguna empresa que se precie quiere que sus caras públicas se vean envueltas en habladurías, así que no fueron a ayudar hasta que Hotch no insistió en ello y los llamó personalmente. Tenían que tener cuidado, pues se enfrentaban al corporativismo, y no les iban a poner las cosas fáciles. Los asesinatos habían sido encubiertos por los abogados de las empresas como muertes naturales en el hogar. Todo el mundo parecía estar silenciando la verdad. Se estaban metiendo en un mundo de tiburones empresariales a los que solo les importaba la apariencia y el dinero._

 _Un siguiente asesinato, y el intento de chantaje del abogado de la víctima a Hotch, les dejó claro que no los iban a dejar investigar abiertamente, así que decidieron seguir el juego a los abogados para sonsacarles toda la información financiera y personal sobre las víctimas y además poner nerviosa a la asesina y que cometiera así algún fallo que pudiera darles una pista de quién era._

 _Descubrieron que la asesina no mataba a los hombres por lo que le hacían hacer en la cama, ya que con la mayoría no llegaba a mantener relaciones, los mataba por lo que hacían fuera de la ella. Esos hombres le explicaban su vida antes de que ella decidiera si merecían morir o no. Y, además, por lo que pudieron comprobar, todos ellos se habían divorciado y se habían negado a pagar las pensiones alimenticias de sus hijos._

 _Dar el perfil de la asesina a la policía no serviría de nada, pues esos hombres mantenían sus quedadas con prostitutas completamente en silencio y aunque estuvieran en riesgo sus vidas, les importaban mucho más las apariencias, así que lo único que podían hacer era dar el perfil a los abogados, que eran los que realmente podrían haber llegado a conocer a la SUDES en algún momento._

— _Buscamos a una mujer blanca de entre veinticinco y treinta años. – Informó Hotch. – Cobra entre diez mil y quince mil dólares por cita y se desenvuelve muy bien en los círculos del dinero y del poder._

— _Aunque sea una prostituta no lo parece. – Siguió JJ. – Podría pasar por empresaria o por una colega profesional. Puede que hayan contabilizado estos gastos como pérdidas: Joyas o ropa…_

— _Sus jefes pagan en metálico, pero… – Continuó Reid. - quizá le estén pagando de otras formas. Cuidando de ella, comprándole un coche o pagando sus gastos médicos._

— _Es muy posible que se haya criado sin un padre… - Se unió Emily. - … y ahora descargue su rabia contra los clientes que abandonan a sus familias._

 _Los abogados empezaron a preguntar sobre el riesgo público al que se podían exponer sus clientes si cooperaban con el F.B.I. y Hotch les aclaró que no solo podían morir si no cooperaban, sino que su información privilegiada podría filtrarse a la prensa, ya que la SUDES obtenía información de esos hombres antes de matarlos._

 _Una de las abogadas les informó sobre un ático adquirido por una de las víctimas para una persona cuyo nombre no dijo, así que imaginaron que eso era una buena pista por dónde empezar y acudieron al lugar._

 _Derek volteaba las mantas de la cama mientras Hotch, Rossi y Reid buscaban por el salón y ella miraba en el vestidor._

— _¿Encuentras algo? – Le preguntó Morgan._

— _No. – Respondió Emily. – Es demasiado lista para dejar por ahí ni siquiera un papel._

— _Estropearía el encanto. Tiene que ser lo que el cliente quiera._

— _Eh, fíjate. – Le dijo a Morgan, abriendo una caja de piel roja que había encontrado sobre el tocador y extrayendo de ella un pequeño anillo. – Tiene un montón de joyas buenísimas de marca y esto. – Alzó el anillo para que Derek lo cogiera._

— _Muy pequeño para ser de un adulto. Lo conservará de su niñez. – Apreció Morgan._

— _Es un anillo de pureza. – Le informó. – Llevándolo haces la promesa de llegar virgen al matrimonio._

— _Ha roto su promesa hace tiempo. – Dijo Derek, dándose la vuelta y sacando del vestidor un corpiño de cuero. – Eh, Prentiss - Seguidamente, lo puso delante de Emily como si intentara apreciar cómo le quedaría. - ¿Un látigo?_

 _Emily pudo ver al final del apartamento como Hotch se giraba a mirarlos en ese momento y fruncía el ceño para seguidamente dirigirse a uno de los armarios llenos de libros del salón y fijar su atención en ellos. ¡Menuda pillada! Derek Morgan, tercera persona en la lista de Emily de miembros del Equipo a torturar…_

 _Le dio un manotazo a la prenda, ofendida, y estuvo a punto de estrangular ahí mismo a Derek cuando lo vio reírse. Iba a soltar un comentario de los suyos cuando el teléfono del apartamento sonó y todos acudieron rápidamente al salón._

— _Que conteste Prentiss. Si es un cliente puede sacar información. – Propuso Reid, mientras Morgan llamaba a García para que grabara toda la conversación y localizara la llamada._

— _Prentiss, vas a improvisar. – Ordenó Hotch, y Emily pudo notar en su tono que no estaba molesto por la broma de Derek. Eso la tranquilizó. Se disponía a coger el teléfono cuando saltó el buzón de voz y una voz femenina inundó la estancia._

— _Aaron, sé que estás ahí. Cógelo. – Emily frunció el ceño. ¿La SUDES conocía a Hotch? – Aaron Hotchner… - Lo miró y este solo se agachó a coger el teléfono, prudente. Emily sintió el impulso de evitar que hablara con esa mujer, incluso alzó la mano para tocar a Hotch, pero entonces recordó dónde estaban y en mitad de qué estaban y se guardó sus deseos para si misma mientras observaba como Aaron atendía al teléfono con la boca abierta._

— _Sí. – Dijo Hotch, mientras les daba a todos la espalda y entablaba conversación. – Estoy en desventaja. Tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo. ¿Empezamos por ahí?_

— _Tenía confianza en ti, Aaron. – Dijo la asesina y Emily frunció el ceño. ¿Podía dejar de llamarlo Aaron de una vez…? Iba a desgastarle el nombre._

— _¿No te fías de mí? – Preguntó Hotch, con tono tranquilo. Había escrito todos los manuales de todas las posibles situaciones habidas y por haber que se pudieran presentar frente a un asesino o una víctima, por lo que Emily sabía que estaba intentando ganarse la confianza de la SUDES para hacerla hablar y ganar tiempo y que García pudiera localizar la llamada._

— _Me gustaría. – Respondió la chica. – Hasta te he buscado por Internet. – Su tono ahora casi un susurro. - ¿Te parece raro?_

— _No. – Le respondió Aaron. – Me halaga que una mujer como tú repare en mí._

 _Emily sabía que Hotch estaba jugando sus cartas, no pensaba de verdad lo que decía. ¿O sí? Fuera como fuera, hacía su trabajo, pero, aun así, pensó en lo absurdo de esa frase. ¿Qué una mujer como ella reparara en él? Realmente… Hotch se tenía en poca estima, y de eso, si estaba segura porque lo había visto menospreciarse en más de una ocasión. En su humilde opinión… ¿Qué mujer realmente en su sano juicio no repararía en alguien como él?_

— _Me pareciste tan… distinguido. – Siguió la SUDES. – Vi tu presentación sobre tiroteos en escuelas. La han colgado en Youtube. – Hotch se giró a mirarla mientras escuchaba a la mujer hablar y Emily no estuvo segura de si podía ocultar realmente lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Esa mujer parecía enamorada de su jefe y decepcionada a partes iguales. – Y por un momento pensé que todavía quedaba gente buena en el mundo._

— _Pero te he decepcionado, ¿Verdad? Como el resto de los hombres de tu vida que abandonaron a sus familias y merecían un castigo._

— _¿Tú abandonaste a tu familia?_

 _Emily se mordió el labio al ver la expresión de dolor de Hotch ante el recuerdo de Haley y Jack, pero sabía que iba a responder con la verdad, porque así era Aaron. Esa mujer no presentaba un riesgo para su familia, no buscaba hacer daño por el placer de hacerlo. Buscaba a hombres que habían roto sus hogares. Hotch no era uno de ellos. Lo vio morderse el labio antes de responder._

— _No. Mi mujer me dejó. – Y para alguien tan orgulloso como él, decir eso ante todos, aun cuando todos lo sabían ya, tenía que haber sido un trago duro. Emily pudo ver que incluso Rossi había bajado la mirada, sufriendo por su amigo._

— _¿Tienes hijos? – Preguntó la SUDES, continuando con la conversación._

— _Sí, un hijo._

— _¿Cada cuánto lo ves?_

— _Intento verlo cada semana. – Respondió Hotch, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Todos sabían lo mal que llevaba no poder ver a Jack._

— _Pero, ¿lo ves todas las semanas?_

— _No, no consigo verlo tanto como quisiera- Hotch hizo una mueca que para ninguno de ellos pasó desapercibida, y estaba segura de que para la SUDES tampoco, porque seguidamente respondió:_

— _Sé que es cierto. No tienes nada que ver con los hombres que veo yo. No te pareces en nada a ellos. – La voz de la mujer sonaba rota. – Te vendes igual que yo._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Hotch, confuso._

— _Cuando te llaman haces lo que te piden. – Explicó la mujer. – Para que no te vean en los hoteles coges el ascensor de atrás mientras los hombres que te dan de comer llegan a sus coches cruzando el vestíbulo de mármol y marfil._

 _Emily bajó la cabeza, empezaba a resultarle imposible seguir esa conversación y notó la mirada de Hotch en ella justo antes de que mirara su reloj y Morgan apremiara a García para que les diera una ubicación de la llamada._

— _Parece que te he defraudado, ¿Verdad?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la mujer, con voz cansada y confusa._

— _Quieres mostrar al mundo lo malos que son estos hombres y yo me estoy entrometiendo con mi investigación. – Aventuró Hotch._

— _¡No, Aaron! – Emily y Reid dieron un respingo ante el tono exaltado de la SUDES. Hotch en cambio parecía imperturbable. Dichoso Terminator… Pensó Emily. – Es que no estás haciendo tu trabajo. No quieres detenerme. ¡No quieres detenerme porque te tienen en el bolsillo! Solo quieres que desaparezca… ¡Igual que ellos!_

— _Lo único que me interesa es encontrarte. – Dijo Aaron, con tono tranquilo. – Ya te han traicionado muchas veces. No confías en nadie, por eso te sentó tan bien el primer asesinato, pero los demás han sido cada vez menos satisfactorios y sabes que eso va a seguir así. ¿No tengo razón?_

— _Sí… - Susurró la SUDES._

— _Ven conmigo y entrégate. Recibirás la ayuda que necesitas. No dejaré que desaparezcas._

— _De haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, podría haberte creído. No voy a dejarte que ocultes esto. – Dijo la mujer antes de que un tiro sacudiera sus oídos y Emily diera otro respingo en consecuencia._

— _Oye… - Hotch intentó hablar con ella de nuevo, pero ya había colgado._

 _García logró triangular la llamada, pero no les dio tiempo de llegar antes de que ella se fuera. Todo lo que lograron fue encontrar el cuerpo de la siguiente víctima. La SUDES había llamado a la prensa, así que cuando Emily y Hotch llegaron, estaba todo lleno de periodistas._

 _De camino a la comisaría, mantuvieron silencio. Emily no sabía que decir en ese momento y estaba segura de que Aaron estaba en la misma situación, aunque por razones distintas. Ella se sentía en parte molesta por la atención que estaba recibiendo Hotch de esa mujer. No era una enferma y por supuesto no iba a montarle a Aaron una escena de celos, primero, porque no tenía derecho, Hotch y ella no mantenían una relación y estaba segura de que si decía algo fuera de tono acabaría en la cola del paro. Su precaria confianza tenía límites Por otra parte, ella no era así, simplemente, no montaba numeritos. Y, segundo, tenía que admitir que era normal que alguien pudiera enamorarse con solo mirarlo. Ella lo había hecho prácticamente también._

 _Se vio obligada a escuchar la grabación de la conversación varias veces junto con el resto del Equipo, era su trabajo y gracias a ello, a algunos detalles de la conversación y a algunos que habían averiguado antes, descubrieron que la SUDES era hija de un hombre rico que contrataba a prostitutas como ella. Le había comprado la lista de clientes a otra mujer para que esta dejara de verse con su padre, ya que por su culpa se había roto su familia. Andrew Kane, el padre de Megan, la SUDES, había dejado a su mujer por la relación que mantenía con la prostituta._

 _Intentaron hablar con él y avisarle de lo que estaba pasando. Quizá él podía llegar a su hija antes de que fuera tarde, pero el hombre no se mostró colaborador en absoluto, en cambio, quedó con su hija a escondidas y eso les llevó hasta Megan._

 _Emily era profesional, pero no masoquista. Dejó que Morgan fuera con Hotch a buscar a Megan mientras ella iba con Rossi y Reid a buscar a Andrew Kane antes de que huyera._

 _Megan se suicidó ante Hotch, pero antes de hacerlo le dio una tarjeta SIM con toda la lista de clientes para que fuera publicada y así su muerte tuviera algún sentido. Aaron se aseguró de hacer publica esa información antes de que abandonaran Texas._

 _De camino a Quantico, Morgan explicaba a Reid y JJ en la cocina del Jet los detalles de los últimos momentos de Megan._

— _Le dijo a Hotch que no entendía como su mujer había podido dejar a un hombre como él._

— _Bueno, en eso tengo que darle la razón. – Opinó JJ y Emily abandonó la cocina antes de escuchar más de esa conversación._

 _Cuando salió, Rossi estaba sentado en uno de los asientos con mesa mientras Hotch estaba al final del avión, mirando por la ventanilla. Pasó de largo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Dave y se sentó frente a Aaron._

— _Ey… - Aventuró, sin saber muy bien que respuesta recibiría de su jefe._

 _Hotch simplemente alzó un poco la comisura de su labio en lo que, Emily había aprendido, era un intento de sonrisa a escondidas. Al ver su respuesta, Emily se sintió más valiente._

— _¿Así que rompiendo corazones? – No pudo evitar que su tono tuviera algún resquicio de rencor, pese a que no era su intención. Hotch simplemente alzó una ceja._

— _¿Otro frente frío? – Preguntó con cautela y Emily perdió todo el mal humor de golpe._

 _¿Cómo decía el horóscopo? ¿Neutraliza ese frente frío con algún detalle que sea espontáneo?_

— _Esa mujer tenía algo de razón. – Empezó y vio a Hotch cruzar sus piernas, con toda su atención fija en ella._

— _¿Ah sí? – Preguntó y Emily asintió. - ¿Dónde ha quedado el: no está mal? – Hotch le recordó su patético intento semanas antes de restar importancia a sus virtudes. Ese hombre tenía una memoria prodigiosa. Emily le dedicó una sonrisa._

— _Eso deberá descubrirlo en la siguiente ronda, Agente. – Vio la aceptación en Aaron antes de volver la vista hacia la ventana y mirar el cielo raso._

 _Quizá pudiera haber montones de mujeres que pensaran como ella, que pensaran que Aaron Hotchner era un hombre noble, humilde y fiel. Quizá no. Quizá Haley había sido la mujer más tonta del mundo al dejarlo y en esos momentos se arrepentía, o quizá no. Eso no podía saberlo, pero lo que si podía saber con seguridad era que Hotch, con quien estaba decidiendo abrirse era con ella y ella lo aceptaba encantada. Habían abierto una puerta y Emily no iba a permitir que se cerrara. De eso, sí estaba segura y pensaba aprovechar cada momento y cada hueco por el que pudiera colarse en su coraza._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Emily notó como se le empañaban los ojos ante el recuerdo de esos primeros momentos con Hotch, pero parpadeó para evitar derramar ni una gota.

— Usted no sabe nada. – Lo cortó Emily. – Ni siquiera lo conoce. No sabe cómo es, que clase de persona es. No tiene ni idea de lo que él es capaz hacer por aquellos que le importan.

Emily sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar por el SUDES, que no tenía que darle el placer de verla defenderse de sus acusaciones, pero simplemente, no había podido evitarlo.

— Más bien creo que la que no sabe cómo es realmente Aaron Hotchner es usted. – Le replicó, sin perder la alegría en la voz. – Mientras ha mantenido su relación con usted durante casi siete años oculta a los ojos de sus compañeros y más allegados, ha introducido en menos de un mes a Beth en la vida de todo su Equipo, la ha llevado a cenar, ha dado paseos con ella en público, la ha besado...

Emily hizo una mueca de dolor sin poderlo evitar. Esa era una de las razones por las que habían discutido, una de las razones por las que se habían alejado… El hecho de que Hotch hubiera antepuesto el trabajo, el que dirían y el que pensarían sus compañeros a su relación con ella. No había tenido ese problema con Beth, porque Beth no era una relación que tuviera que mantener oculta ya que no tenía nada que ver con su vida laboral. Ella siempre había sabido como era Hotch, había empezado esa aventura con él sabiendo que era algo que siempre llevarían en secreto y que jamás podrían compartir abiertamente como cualquier otra pareja, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el por qué debía ser así. ¿Por qué no podían ser como el resto? ¿Por qué tenía que existir esa estúpida norma de no mezclar lo laboral con lo personal? Quizá después de todo ese monstruo tuviera razón, quizá después de todo, Hotch no la quiso lo suficiente, quizá… simplemente la buscaría porque era su deber y no porque le importara…

Sin poder contenerla, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de que bajara la cabeza y escuchó esa risa que tanto odiaba antes de que la puerta se cerrara y quedara de nuevo a oscuras.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Un final un poco duro, tengo que admitir, pero todo tiene su por qué.

En primer lugar, sé por experiencia que la deshidratación produce llagas en la boca tremendas, dolor de garganta, dificultad para hablar y falta de raciocinio, debido a la pérdida de azúcar en el cuerpo. Esa falta de raciocinio puede llevar a sentimientos confusos, y cosas que podrías dar por sentado en la mayoría de los casos, puedes llegar a replantearlas cuando estás en esa situación, de ahí que se pueda ver esa duda final en Emily, esa rotura de su personalidad fuerte y segura.

En segundo lugar y sobre los elementos del pasado…

Cuando Hotch le pregunta al detective sobre lo que ha dicho el vidente, si os fijáis, sonríe un poco mientras mira a Prentiss para ver su reacción.

¿Y la cara que pone Aaron cuando García suelta lo del horóscopo por teléfono? No tiene precio… no podía dejar de hacer un capítulo solo por esa cara.

En ese capítulo, si os fijáis, Hotch se cambia de corbata tres veces, por eso he puesto que eran dos noches. El primer día lleva una corbata gris. El segundo día una corbata negra y blanca y el tercer día una corbata completamente granate.

En el último caso, en el de la prostituta, si os fijáis, mientras Hotch contesta al teléfono, Emily alza la mano como si quisiera tocarlo y cuando él se aleja para hablar, ella se queda con la boca abierta. Realmente esa conversación de Hotch con la SUDES le afecta, así que… ¿Cómo iba a evitar poner eso como excusa para su frente frío?

¿Por qué creéis que el SUDES sabe tanto de nuestros chicos?

¿Pensáis que Emily será capaz de pensar con claridad de nuevo o eso afectará a las futuras interacciones con Hotch?

¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo acercamiento de esta pareja?

Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado y queréis animarme a seguir un review cortito me sirve de palmadita en la espalda.

¡Un abrazo enorme a todos!


	16. Chapter 16

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **Katra-Grey, Czelleste, Ana-List** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Lupita trujillo:** Ya me dicen en el trabajo que si soy adivina jajaja. ¿Eres de abril? ¡Yo también! ¿Aries? A mí también me gusta el negro… placer culpable, y si está mezclado con rojo o verde manzana ya me vuelvo loca. Espero que te guste este capítulo amiga. Un abrazo enorme.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Bueno, has acertado en casi todo, excepto en una cosa, que verás llegado el momento. Tengo que decirte que esa canción es verdaderamente apropiada, exceptuando la parte en la que ella está con otra persona, ya que ni Emily ni Hotch están con nadie y es una de las razones por la que ambos se dejan llevar en todo esto a pesar de sus pensamientos contradictorios, pero las preguntas que se formulan en la canción, son preguntas que se formulará Emily más adelante. Yo tengo en la mente otras dos canciones cuando pienso en este fic concreto. Te dejo aquí el detalle de las URL de Youtube por si las quieres escuchar (Acuerdate de primero poner youtube(punto)com(/):

Canción 1: watch?v=Vmeqn5qFEqI&list=PL949F44524085AEBC&index=2

Canción 2: watch?v=4ykJla2XOyc

Sin más te dejo con el capítulo que espero que disfrutes mucho.

 **Belen:** ¿Monólogo? ¿Eso no sería si hablara uno de ellos solo? No entendí muy bien tu mensaje amiga. Aquí tienes tu esperado capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Guest:** Well, that's the job. But Hotch will not have easy to have Prentiss confidence again. A long way to go... Thanks for comment! I apreciated so much.

 **Emma:** De nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras. No sabes cuánto las aprecio. Cada vez que alguien me dice que mantengo las personalidades de los personajes me entra una honda sensación de orgullo. ¡Gracias de verdad! No sabes la de vueltas que le doy a cada capítulo, intentando ponerme en la piel de cada uno de los personajes… Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un abrazo.

* * *

 **NOTA:** He mantenido hasta el día de hoy el fic en ranking T y me gustaría seguir manteniéndolo así, así que, aquí doy este aviso. Este capítulo contiene contenido M desde la parte en la que termina el caso de "Demonología". Si no queréis leer esa parte, sentiros libres de dejar de leer en ese momento, aunque aviso, que pensamientos y acciones de esa parte, son esenciales para el seguimiento del fic.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 16 – Pasos.**

En la actualidad…

APARCAMIENTO DE LA AMERICAN UNIVERSITY,

TENLEYTOWN, WASHINGTON DC

David Rossi tenía paciencia. Cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido podía constatar eso, por lo que cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido estaría horrorizado de ver como la estaba perdiendo en ese momento. Él quería a Hotch. Lo quería como aun hijo, como a un amigo y como a un buen compañero. Lo seguiría queriendo, aun cuando Aaron parecía decidido a tergiversar cada una de sus palabras.

— Tienes que tomarte esto como si fuera cualquier otro caso, Aaron. – Rogó, más que sugirió.

Llevaban horas entrevistando a antiguos compañeros y profesores de las víctimas y cada vez que alguien había sugerido que habían merecido lo que les pasó, Hotch había encontrado alguna manera de darle la vuelta a comentarios tan inocentes como: no eran buenas personas, tenían muchos enemigos o el SUDES tenía un motivo. En cualquier otro caso, con cualquier otra víctima en juego, Aaron hubiera hecho esas mismas apreciaciones, pero en ese, con Emily siendo el principal objetivo, Hotch no podía permanecer parcial.

— No es cualquier otro caso, Dave. Prentiss no es como esas personas. No es mala persona, no ha hecho daño a nadie. – Espetó, dejando de lado la frialdad característica de su personalidad.

Rossi no era estúpido, conocía a su amigo, y era perfilador. La reacción de Aaron no se basaba en que pensara realmente que él estaba atacando a Emily y considerándola merecedora de lo que le estaba pasando. El verdadero motivo del malestar de Hotch, residía en que se sentía culpable de lo que ocurría. Él podía verlo en su expresión, en su gesto cansado, en su forma de tensarse cada vez que alguien contaba algo que ponía en entredicho la integridad de las víctimas.

— Eso lo tenemos claro todos. – Intentó tranquilizarlo y al ver como Aaron cogía aire con fuerza, cruzado de brazos frente al SUV, Rossi dejó el maletín en el interior y se acercó a su amigo. – Aaron… - Esperó a que él lo mirara. – No insultes mi inteligencia. Esto no es sobre Prentiss. Es sobre ti. Hay algo carcomiéndote por dentro.

Hotch alzó una ceja, espetando lo obvio.

— No – Cortó Dave. – No se trata de que Emily esté secuestrada. Eso te causa dolor, a mí también, y a Derek, Reid, JJ y García, aunque no quiero pensar en cuán grande debe ser el tuyo. A todos nos duele. Pero tú cargas con algo más. Te sientes culpable y eso te está haciendo ver demonios dónde no los hay.

Hotch clavó la mirada en el suelo a sus pies. Rossi tenía razón, como de costumbre. Se sentía culpable hasta lo indecible. Si tan solo hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes el día en que su relación con Emily cruzó la línea…

.

.

 _Hace 4 años…_

 _DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINA_

 _Hotch guardó en el cajón su decimosegundo informe completado y golpeó los dedos sobre la mesa. Habían pasado algunos meses desde su divorcio y aún no se sentía cómodo volviendo a su apartamento, ese que había comprado tras firmar los papeles que le separarían definitivamente de su esposa y en el cual aún no había terminado de desempacar todas sus pertenencias, que se agrupaban en cajas en la esquina de su salón._

 _La noche anterior no había ido a dormir a casa, había preferido quedarse en la oficina. Una cabezada rápida en el sofá había sido suficiente para permanecer fresco para el resto del día y esa noche prometía ser exactamente igual._

 _Cogió el siguiente informe del montón que tenía sobre la mesa y paseó por la oficina mientras leía su contenido. Era tarde, la única que quedaba en la oficina era García. Habían tenido una semana difícil, llena de casos complicados, y apenas habían podido descansar, así que cuando Emily entró en su oficina, empapada, Hotch la miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño._

 _— ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó._

 _— Acabo de enterarme de que ha muerto un viejo amigo._

 _Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Aaron había visto a Emily apenas conteniéndose para no llorar. Él solo recordaba vagamente una o dos veces en los casi tres años que llevaban trabajando juntos. Ella era siempre la que animaba a todo el mundo, la que se mantenía fuerte, feliz, y verla así traía a Hotch un sentimiento amargo. Sin darse cuenta, frunció aún más el ceño._

 _— Lo siento. – Intentó transmitir el mayor pesar sin dejar que se notara que realmente le dolía ver a su compañera de esa forma. Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Hotch sabía que estaba intentando que sus sentimientos no la dirigieran. - ¿Quieres tomarte unos días? – Le ofreció._

 _— Es posible que haya sido asesinado, y que, además, haya otro caso. – Le dijo ella con cautela._

 _— ¿Qué quieres? – Suavizó su tono, intentando transmitir algo de tranquilidad en ella. Emily nunca había pedido nada para sí misma. Jamás. Lo que fuera que necesitara, si estaba en su mano, él se lo concedería._

 _— Libertad para averiguarlo._

 _— Por supuesto. – Contestó con rapidez. – Como quieras._

 _— Gracias, Hotch._

 _Aaron apretó los labios al ver como ella evitaba su mirada y empezaba a irse. No… no podía dejar que se fuera así. No podía simplemente decirle que hiciera lo que creyera conveniente y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ella había estado ahí para él cuando nadie se había preocupado. Tenía como mínimo que devolverle el favor._

 _— Emily… - Olvidado su apellido. Ahí no era su jefe, era su amigo. – Si quieres descansar unos días, lo haremos nosotros._

 _— Matthew era… - Hotch ladeó la cabeza al ver esa nueva faceta de Emily que hasta ese momento no conocía. Ella se veía devastada, y él sintió ganas de acercarse y abrazarla. Tal como ella hubiera hecho… Pero estaban en la oficina. No podía simplemente hacer lo que deseaba. – Estaba bastante mal y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero era importante para mí._

 _Aaron tuvo una certeza en ese momento al escuchar su voz rota. Cualquier cosa que fuera importante para Emily, era importante para él también._

 _— Deja que te ayudemos. – Pidió._

 _— Gracias. – Dijo ella, asintiendo despacio antes de abandonar su despacho._

 _Se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada durante un buen rato, pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo que había sentido al ver a su subordinada de esa forma, maldiciendo su incapacidad para ser más afectuoso y poder demostrarle que realmente estaba ahí para ella. Ya no había oportunidad para eso. Ella se había ido, pero él podía hacer algo que si se le daba bien. Le había dicho que dejara que él se encargara e iba a hacerlo. Con ese pensamiento, cogió el teléfono y se puso en contacto con el resto del Equipo para que al día siguiente llegaran lo antes posible._

 _Cuando JJ, Reid y David llegaron por la mañana temprano, él estaba en la sala de juntas, con un folder repleto de documentos que contenía información sobre Matthew Benton y Thomas Valentine._

 _— Gracias por venir antes. – Les dijo antes de que pudieran acomodarse._

 _Morgan y Emily habían ido a la morgue a examinar el cadáver de Matthew. Hotch había querido ahorrarle el mal trago a Emily y haber ido él, o al menos, acompañarla, pero ella se había negado. Le rehuía la mirada, y consideró, que, de alguna manera, se sentía avergonzada, aunque no entendía por qué. Que Morgan fuera con ella parecía ser la solución más aconsejable en ese momento._

 _Puso al resto del Equipo en antecedentes. Tenían dos muertes que, aparentemente, no tenían conexión alguna y no parecían haber sido provocadas. Matthew había muerto de un ataque al corazón y Thomas Valentine, el otro hombre que Emily creía que podría haber sido asesinado, había muerto por deshidratación. Lo único que tenían para empezar era una declaración de Matthew antes de morir en la que decía que tanto él como Thomas, iban a ser asesinados._

 _— Uno murió de un infarto, el otro por deshidratación. ¿Qué conexión puede existir? – Inquirió el joven doctor._

 _— No sé si existe. – Admitió Aaron. Emily estaba segura de que así era y con eso él tenía bastante para empezar a investigar._

 _— ¿Lo ha investigado la policía? – Preguntó JJ._

 _— No. – Respondió. – De momento solo ayudamos a una compañera._

 _Hotch tenía claro que con esas pruebas la policía no entraría en la investigación. Lo que fuera que tuvieran que hacer, tenían que hacerlo ellos sin la ayuda de nadie más._

 _— Podríamos hablar con la familia, por si viéramos algo sospechoso. – Sugirió Dave y Hotch asintió. Cualquier cosa que les ayudara a descartar el asesinato era buena._

 _— ¿Y Emily está bien? – Preguntó preocupada JJ._

 _— No lo sé. – Mintió. Él sabía que no estaba bien, la había visto con sus propios ojos y aún tenía esa sensación extraña en el pecho al sentir que no había sabido cómo actuar ante su dolor. ¿Quizá por eso ella estaba tan distante con él? – Le he dicho a Morgan que la acompañe._

 _Fue con JJ a la casa de los padres de Benton y el recibimiento no fue especialmente bueno. Llovía a mares, y pese a eso, la madre de Matthew bloqueaba la entrada para negarles el paso._

 _— No sé que interés puede tener el F.B.I. en la muerte de nuestro hijo. – Manifestó la mujer, entrada en sus sesenta años._

 _— Investigamos otra muerta acaecida en circunstancias similares y queremos asegurarnos de que no están relacionadas. – Le explicó._

 _— Sufrió un ataque al corazón. – Expuso la mujer y Hotch esperó sinceramente que no estuvieran equivocándose al remover los recuerdos de esa familia para averiguar después que solo había sido eso, un ataque al corazón._

 _— Es mera rutina. – Se excusó._

 _— Supongo que están investigando asuntos de drogas. – Dijo el padre._

 _— Intentamos descartar el asesinato. – Explicó Hotch. - ¿Podemos entrar?_

 _Reticentes, les cedieron el paso y en cuanto entraron, Hotch empezó a ver algunas cosas que lo dejaron intranquilo. Había marcas de arañazos en el suelo bajo las patas de la cama de Matthew. La familia había quemado incienso y la madre hablaba sobre que el alma de su hijo estaba maldita. Pero lo que más preocupó a Aaron no fue lo que vio, sino lo que sintió provenir de la madre de Benton al nombrar a Emily. Fueron invitados a marcharse en cuanto JJ la nombró._

 _— ¿Nos ocultas algo? – Le preguntó a Emily en cuanto se cruzó con ella en la oficina._

 _— Conocí a Matthew en Roma. – Empezó a explicar. – Teníamos quince años. Mi madre trabajaba allí. Sus padres no querían vernos juntos._

 _— ¿Y sigues sin gustarles? – Inquirió JJ, extrañada._

 _— Eran personas muy religiosas. Pensaban que era una mala influencia._

 _— ¿Tú? – Exclamó JJ, y aunque Aaron mantuvo silencio mientras observaba los gestos de Prentiss, él pensó exactamente como la rubia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que Emily Prentiss podía ser una mala influencia? Emily asintió._

 _— ¿Y es todo? – Preguntó él, extrañado de que fuera algo tan sencillo._

 _— Es todo. – Dijo ella, desviando la mirada y abriéndose paso entre él y JJ para volver a su puesto._

 _Hotch se mordió el labio, observándola. Sabía que Emily ocultaba algo, lo que no sabía era qué. No quería presionarla, pero estaban investigando algo que no sabían si podía llevarles a un verdadero caso o no, y guardase secretos no era la forma más correcta de llegar a la verdad. Pese a saber que les escondía algo, Hotch dejó el tema. Si ella necesitaba espacio, él estaba dispuesto a dárselo y trabajaría con lo poco que ella quisiera compartir._

 _Rossi y Reid, habían descubierto también marcas de arañazos en la casa de Thomas Valentine, y García había visto una relación al comprobar la actividad de ambos meses antes de morir. Ambos habían estado en Galicia, España, en una catedral en Santiago de Compostela, peregrinando._

 _Rossi sostuvo la idea de que pudiera haber algo relacionado con las posesiones demoniacas y en su efecto, con los exorcismos. Reid lo apoyó, resumiendo que eso explicaría los distintos tipos de muerte natural. Un exorcismo, al durar varios días y al ser un acto en el que el exorcizado es sometido a tanta presión, podía derivar en muerte por paro cardiaco o deshidratación. El único que no parecía estar de acuerdo con seguir investigando era Morgan, que no tenía claro que realmente esos dos hombres hubieran sido asesinados._

 _García encontró otro caso tan solo un día después. Patrick Cavanaugh había muerto de un aneurisma esa misma noche y Penélope observó que había estado también en Galicia la misma semana que Matthew y Thomas. Emily, Morgan y Reid fueron a investigar el caso. Mientras estaban fuera, Strauss lo llamó a su oficina._

 _— ¿Señora? – Hotch cerró la puerta del despacho una vez entró. Nunca se había llevado bien con Erin Strauss y ella únicamente le llamaba para dos cosas: Poner en entredicho sus presupuestos o poner en entredicho su papel como líder de la Unidad. ¿Qué sería esa vez?_

 _— ¿Están investigando sobre el fallecimiento de dos hombres por paro cardiaco y deshidratación? – Disparó, directa._

 _Hotch tomó un respiro antes de contestar._

 _— Así es, señora._

 _— Y dígame Hotchner… ¿Van investigar todas las muertes por causas naturales de Virginia?_

 _Aaron sabía que entrar en ese despacho nunca significaba algo bueno, pero definitivamente, ese día, Strauss parecía mucho más molesta que de costumbre._

 _— Creemos que ambas muertes pueden tener relación. García ha encontrado a una tercera vícti…_

 _— ¿Creen? – Cortó Strauss – Mire Agente, llevo todo el día al teléfono con la policía de Georgetown. No sé de dónde han sacado la idea de que ambas muertes pueden tener relación, pero sin duda han molestado a unas cuantas familias y a un cuerpo entero de policía. ¿La Agente Jareau fue quien decidió que estas muertes merecían ser investigadas? – Preguntó._

 _Hotch se mordió el labio. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Strauss cargara las culpas a ningún miembro de su Equipo y se negaba en rotundo a explicarle el por qué había decidido investigar las muertes de Matthew y Thomas._

 _— Fui yo, señora. – Dijo sin más._

 _Erin lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de sentenciar._

 _— Tercer aviso Hotchner. No habrá un cuarto. Arreglen esta situación antes de que mi teléfono vuelva a sonar._

 _Hotch dejó escapar el aire de forma brusca al salir del despacho de Strauss. Si seguían investigando podía poner en riesgo su carrera, si no lo hacían podía dañar a Emily. La decisión era sencilla. ¿Quién necesita un trabajo?_

 _— JJ – La llamó, entrando en su despacho. – Llama a la policía de Georgetown. Explícales nuestras sospechas y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero convéncelos para que nos dejen investigar._

 _Morgan, Reid y Prentiss llegaron pocos minutos después. Él los esperaba a la salida del ascensor con los brazos cruzados._

 _— ¿Qué ha pasado? – Les preguntó._

 _— Puede haber una tercera víctima. – Aseguró Reid._

 _— ¿También lo crees? – Le preguntó a Morgan._

 _— No lo sé. – Contestó Derek, tras mirar un segundo a Emily y Aaron frunció el ceño. ¿Habían discutido?_

 _— Tiene marcas de ligaduras, viajó a Galicia y hay arañazos bajo la cama. – Defendió Emily._

 _— Hotch… – Cortó Morgan. – …hay algo raro, es obvio. Pero no hay relación entre una deshidratación, un infarto y un aneurisma._

 _Y eso mismo pensaba la policía con la que JJ estaba peleando en esos momentos._

 _— ¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó Reid y Hotch vio inútil intentar ocultarlo._

 _— Hemos recibido una queja. – Dijo, obviando el hecho de que Strauss había vuelto a ponerlo en la palestra. – JJ está intentando solucionarlo con la policía, pero no nos han invitado al caso._

 _Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su despacho, incapaz de mirar a Prentiss. No quería ver la decepción en su rostro después de que había sido él quien la había convencido para que les dejara ayudarla._

 _Rato después, Aaron observó a Emily desde su despacho, mientras esta trabajaba frente al ordenador en su sitio y frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre acercarse a ella. Algo dentro de él se removió al constatar la confianza que Emily parecía tenerle, pero lo desechó de inmediato y se giró a mirar a David sentado frente a su escritorio y a JJ que entraba en ese momento en su oficina._

 _— La policía no ha abierto investigación por asesinato, y si ellos no lo hacen, nosotros tampoco tenemos motivos para hacerlo. – Dijo JJ._

 _— Tienen razón. – Tuvo que admitir, volviendo a sentarse en su silla y dejando a un lado lo que sentía al ver a Emily con el desconocido. – Lo único que tenemos son tres hombres que murieron por causas muy diferentes._

 _— ¿Debemos dejarlo? – Espetó Rossi, claramente molesto._

 _Miró un segundo a Emily por la ventana antes de centrar su atención en Rossi._

 _— Dave, ¿de verdad piensas que hay alguien intentando exorcizar demonios? – Incluso decirlo en voz alta, parecía ridículo, pero en su interior, Aaron sabía que así era. No sabía si su creencia provenía de las pruebas que tenían o si venía del convencimiento de Emily._

 _García entró en ese momento con más pruebas y con la relación entre los tres hombres._

 _— La semana en que los tres estuvieron en España se cancelaron las misas a Santiago de Compostela por la muerte de un sacerdote. – Dijo García._

 _— ¿Cómo murió? – Preguntó Dave._

 _— Ataque al corazón. – Qué casualidad… pensó Hotch. – Pero en internet se comenta que fue asesinado para interrumpir las misas durante el momento cumbre del peregrinaje._

 _Hotch apretó los labios. – Sin una invitación de la policía no me es posible autorizar una investigación… – Esos nuevos datos ponían a Benton en el puesto de culpable de ese asesinato, pero ya estaba muerto y Emily quería la verdad. Solo esperaba que la morena fuera capaz de resistir todo lo que pudieran descubrir. Bajó la voz, para que nadie fuera de la oficina pudiera escucharlo. – Hay que hacerlo en secreto._

 _Prepararon un perfil y Emily, Reid y Rossi lo difundieron entre los párrocos de las iglesias más cercanas para ver si alguno de ellos podía darles alguna pista del hombre que podía estar causando esas muertes. Hotch se vio obligado a quedarse en la oficina para no levantar sospechas de Strauss._

 _El padre Jimmy les informó que hacer tantos exorcismos en tan poco tiempo suponía un riesgo para la salud de cualquier párroco y les sugirió que buscaran en hospitales, a ver si algún cura había ingresado por fatiga justo después de cada una de las muertes, eso les llevó al Padre Paul Silvano, pero por desgracia para ellos, el hombre tenía inmunidad diplomática y no podían acusarlo de nada, aun así, no se negó a ser interrogado._

 _Aaron llamó al Departamento de Estado, para informarse sobre él y explicarles todas las pruebas que tenían y que apuntaban a Paul. No podían retenerlo, aunque confesara, a menos que el gobierno italiano le retirara la inmunidad y este no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo._

 _— Sí señor. – Le dijo Hotch a un cabreadísimo concejal de extranjería, que no estaba dispuesto a enemistarse con el gobierno de otro país por un simple perfil. – Lo entiendo perfectamente. – La misión había durado poco en secreto. Aaron tenía claro que en cuanto colgara, Strauss estaría recibiendo llamadas de nuevo. – Claro, ya sé que está aquí de forma voluntaria. – Intentó suavizar las cosas para que el golpe, llegado el momento, no fuera tan duro. Era una situación delicada, tanto el concejal como él lo sabían. Había poco que hacer. No podía pasar del Departamento de Estado y acudir al consulado italiano porque eso significaría que podrían cerrar la Unidad por desacato. Hotch podía poner su propio trabajo en riesgo, pero no el de sus compañeros._

 _En cuanto colgó el teléfono, entró en la sala de interrogatorios donde Emily interrogaba al Padre Silvano._

 _— Padre, puede irse. – Le dijo y pudo ver la confusión y el reproche en Emily. – Siento los problemas que le haya causado esta detención._

 _En cuanto salieron por la puerta, Emily lo siguió, furiosa._

 _— ¡Hotch! ¿Qué haces? Estaba interrogándolo. ¿Es así como me ayudas?_

 _Aaron sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Se sentía dividido. Por una parte, quería consolarla y ayudarla. Quería dejar que lo interrogara y encerrar a ese hombre para que se pudriera en la cárcel por el daño que le estaba haciendo a su subordinada, pero, por otra parte, tenía a todo el Departamento de Estado y al F.B.I. encima. No se trataba solo de él._

 _— Prentiss… si seguimos, el consulado italiano tomará represalias y todos saldremos perjudicados. – Le explicó._

 _— El consulado italiano es precisamente el culpable de esto. – Sentenció Emily antes de darle la espalda, exacerbada. Hotch la siguió._

 _— ¿Estás acusando de autorizar la lista de asesinatos de este hombre al gobierno italiano? – Solo esperaba que no la hubiera escuchado nadie con influencias en el consulado o estarían en serios problemas que nada tendrían que ver con la pérdida de su trabajo._

 _— Ha admitido estar presente en todas las muertes._

 _Aaron negó con la cabeza. Veía su punto, y quería ayudarla, pero no a cualquier precio._

 _— El caso está cerrado. – Sentenció._

 _— Me habías dado libertad de acción. – Se quejó la morena y Hotch notó de nuevo ese nudo en el pecho. Lo que más le dolía de toda esa situación era fallar a Emily._

 _— Es cierto. – Asumió. – Y comprendo tu frustración... – Él también la compartía, más de lo que ella pudiera llegar a imaginar. – …pero no está bajo nuestro control. – Y sabía que Emily no estaba bien para estar en la oficina en ese momento. – Tómate unos días. – Le ordenó._

 _— ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Hotch apretó los labios ante el tono de Emily. Ni siquiera al principio, cuando se llevaban tan mal, la había visto tan molesta. La parte de él que la apreciaba como amigo quería consolarla, pero la otra parte, la de jefe, la de líder, no toleraba ese tono._

 _— No quiero verte en la oficina en los próximos días. – Sentenció._

 _Emily le dio la espalda y salió del despacho. Hotch la observó. Le daba la sensación de que acababa de perder, con esa corta frase, la amistad y confianza que habían estado construyendo esos meses atrás, y no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Se pasó la mano por la cara, agotado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?_

 _Intentó volver a sus informes, a casos a los que sí habían sido invitados y que no los pusieran a todos a las puertas de una denuncia, pero Rossi entró a las pocas horas, decidido._

 _— Tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo, con tono que no admitía réplicas._

 _— ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó, alzando la vista de sus papeles. Lo último que necesitaba eran más malas noticias._

 _— Está haciendo otro exorcismo._

 _— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió._

 _— Prentiss y yo fuimos a ver a los padres de Matthew._

 _Maravilloso. Ahí estaba otra mala noticia. Los padres de Matthew habían sido unos de los que se habían quejado. ¿Qué podía esperar después de eso?_

 _— Le prohibí que siguiera. – Le dijo, refiriéndose a Emily._

 _— Esto ha sido cosa mía. – Defendió Rossi._

 _— ¡Estupendo, Dave! – Exclamó, al borde de perder la paciencia. – Tengo al Departamento de Estado encima. – Y Emily lo sabía… - ¿Dónde está Prentiss?_

 _— Ha ido a detenerlo con Morgan._

 _¿Morgan también? Eso se complicaba por momentos._

 _— No puedo protegerlos. – Se lamentó, sabiendo que iba a perder a dos de sus mejores activos, sin contar con que seguramente él no volvería a pisar el F.B.I._

 _— Yo no acepto eso. – Le exigió Rossi, sin saber hasta que punto estaba forzando la situación._

 _— Dave, a los gobiernos no les gusta que les acusen de complicidad en asesinato. – Intentó de nuevo._

 _— Vamos derechos al Vaticano. – Propuso Dave._

 _— ¿Y qué vamos a decirles allí? – Solo podían poner a otro organismo en su contra…_

 _— Qué hablen con el gobierno italiano y nos ayuden a evitar que ese hombre pervierta su fe._

 _No podía negar que él sentía tantas ganas como Dave de arreglar esa situación, no solo por las víctimas, sino por Emily. Dudó un segundo y seguidamente cogió el teléfono. Antes de marcar, le advirtió:_

 _— Nos la estamos jugando todos._

 _— Puedo asumirlo. ¿Y tú?_

 _¿Él? A él no le importaba lo que le pasara. Si había decidido parar era por no poner en riesgo al resto del Equipo, pero dado que parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo, él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: Llamar al vaticano._

 _Tuvieron suerte después de todo, y retiraron la inmunidad del Padre Silvano. La detención se efectuó con éxito por Morgan y Prentiss mientras él esperaba afuera con Rossi. Estaba empezando a nevar cuando Emily salió al exterior con Jhon Cooley, el hombre con el que la había visto en la oficina y que había resultado ser la última víctima. Observó como Jhon le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a la ambulancia y de nuevo, tuvo esa sensación extraña que le hacía desear alejar a ese hombre de su subordinada. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose incómodo. Emily se acercó a él seguidamente._

 _— Entenderé que quieras mi placa y la pistola._

 _Hotch negó y miró al suelo. Lo único que quería era un poco de tranquilidad, y volver a verla sonreír. ¿Era tanto pedir?_

 _Condujo al Padre Silvano al aeropuerto junto con Morgan, para asegurarse de que quedaba en buenas manos y cogía el avión que lo llevaría directo a Roma para que fuera condenado allí por sus crímenes. Al volver, quiso asegurarse de que Emily estaba bien. No le gustaba que hubieran discutido. No se sentía bien. Emily había perdido a un amigo, lo último que necesitaba era creer que él estaba enfadado con ella, porque, pese a que no le había gustado como ella le había hablado, ni tampoco le había gustado que se saltara sus órdenes, él no estaba enfadado. No podía estarlo._

 _Emily no estaba en su casa y al preguntar a Rossi, este le había dicho que había decidido irse caminando. Hotch miró al cielo. Nevaba con más fuerza y empezaba a cuajar. Si ella estaba en la calle estaría empezando a helarse._

 _Estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla cuando la vio torcer la esquina y se acercó a ella. Emily lo miró confundida._

 _— ¿Hotch?_

 _Aaron metió las manos en sus bolsillos, el aire arrecía con más fuerza._

 _— Estás congelada. – Le dijo por toda respuesta al ver su rostro._

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Insistió ella y Aaron se encogió de hombros._

 _Se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio. Hotch quería dejarle claro que no iba a tomar represalias contra ella y que, al día siguiente, todo estaría como siempre por su parte. Quería hacerle ver que, en ese momento, estaba ahí para ella, como ella lo había estado para él, pero simplemente las palabras no salían, al parecer tampoco hacían falta, porque Emily esbozó una tímida sonrisa._

 _— ¿Has cenado? – Le preguntó, a lo que Hotch negó. Apenas había tenido tiempo entre que había llevado al Padre Silvano al aeropuerto y había hablado con el Departamento de Estado y con Strauss. – ¿Te apetece una pizza?_

 _— Una pizza me parece un buen manjar ahora mismo._

 _Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el apartamento de Emily. Dentro, el aire era caliente y agradable. Emily se encargó de las chaquetas mientras él llamaba a la pizzería para encargar la cena. Minutos después, se sentaron con un par de cervezas en el sofá, mientras esperaban a que llegara su comida. Hotch observó a la morena, que de pronto parecía nerviosa._

 _— Siento si te he puesto en un compromiso estos días… - empezó y Aaron la detuvo._

 _— No hay nada que sentir. Tenías razón. Ese hombre hubiera seguido haciendo daño si no lo hubiéramos detenido. Me alegro de que tu amigo esté bien. – Aunque le costaba pronunciarlo sin sentir ese latigazo desesperante en el estómago._

 _Emily apretó los labios, asintiendo y de pronto, continuó con su discurso._

 _— Te lo agradezco, pero sí tengo que sentirlo. Te he ocultado cosas Aaron. – Hotch tragó al oírla pronunciar su nombre. – Hay mucho detrás de esta historia, y siento que tengo toda la culpa de lo que ha pasado, simplemente, aún no estoy preparada para contártelo porque no estoy preparada para…_

 _— ¿Para que te juzgue? – Inquirió Hotch, antes de dejarla terminar._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza, pero seguidamente se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera claro que era para lo que no estaba preparada. Hotch llamó su atención para que lo mirara._

 _— Lo que fuera que pasara, es agua pasada. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí es culpa tuya. Lo que hicieran Matthew y los demás, fue cosa de ellos. Tú no estabas allí. No podías saber lo que iba a ocurrir y fuera como fuera, estamos hablando de cuando tenías quince años. No mereces ser juzgada por nada de lo que hicieras en esa época._

 _Emily le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque Hotch podía ver en el fondo de sus ojos la tristeza que la abrumaba._

 _— Si sigues siendo tan comprensivo voy a tener que pedirte que te quedes toda la noche. – Bromeó y Aaron sabía que lo hacía porque no quería que él viera que estaba mal. ¿O lo hacía porque quería que se quedara de verdad?_

 _— Tengo goteras en mi nuevo apartamento. Quedarme no sería una mala idea. - Le siguió el juego, a lo que Emily alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa sincera._

 _— ¿Por eso te estás quedando estas últimas noches en la oficina a dormir? – Inquirió, y Hotch frunció el ceño._

 _— ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _— García. – Dijo por toda respuesta. Hotch apretó los labios._

 _— Si tu no la tuvieras en tu lista de personas a las que torturar la pondría yo en la mía._

 _El comentario le arrancó una carcajada a Emily y Hotch sonrió. Eso estaba mejor. Al instante, ella lo miró con una nueva expresión que Aaron no supo descifrar._

 _— Quédate. – Le pidió y Hotch tardó unos segundos en responder, hasta que finalmente asintió. Al momento, Emily se acercó y lo abrazó. La sensación de su cuerpo envolviéndolo fue quizá más un consuelo para él mismo que para ella y terminó por devolverle el gesto de forma torpe. No estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto._

 _Emily rio por lo bajo entre sus brazos._

 _— Mientes muy mal. – Le dijo, y Hotch frunció el ceño, preguntándole por qué decía eso. Ella alzó la mirada, sonriéndole. – No hay goteras en tu apartamento._

 _No, no las había, pero sin duda esa noche prometía ser mejor que cualquiera de las que pudiera pasar en su apartamento a solas._

 _Cenaron tranquilamente mientras veían una maratón de Star Trek. Hotch no era fan de esa serie, pero a Emily parecía encantarle, y él estaba más que contento con verla relajada. Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, sin apenas darse cuenta y cuando Aaron despertó horas después, se percató de que eran más de las dos de la mañana. Emily estaba apoyada en su brazo y no pudo evitar quedársela mirando, observando su expresión tranquila mientras dormía hasta que ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió._

 _— Me parece que acabo de pillarle haciendo de mirón, Agente Hotchner._

 _Hotch dejó que se vislumbrara el principio de una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros._

 _— No había nada interesante en la televisión. – Se excusó._

 _Notó como Emily se desperezaba un poco y seguidamente se acercaba más a él. – ¿Te aburres? – Le preguntó y en cuanto ella rozó sus labios con los suyos, Hotch sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba con ansiedad. Asintió, dejando que sus labios siguieran el toque que ella había iniciado. Emily sonrió contra su boca._

 _— Estoy en la obligación de solucionarlo entonces. – Dijo ella, y seguidamente, Hotch notó la pequeña mano de Emily en su muslo, subiendo peligrosamente hacia su ingle. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, en especial cuando sus labios dejaron de presionarlo con delicadeza para abordar su boca con voracidad._

 _Deslizó un brazo por los hombros de la morena para acercarla más a él y devolverle el beso. Mordió su labio, obligándola a abrir la boca y hundió su lengua en su interior, devorándola. No pudo evitar que se le atascara la respiración cuando Emily, descaradamente, puso su mano sobre su entrepierna y apretó su miembro por encima del pantalón._

 _— Oh sí, esto es justo lo que necesito. – Jadeó ella y subió más la mano para empezar a desabrochar su cinturón. Hotch, pese a que se iba a estar insultando a si mismo por no seguir con eso durante el resto de su vida, puso una mano sobre la de ella, deteniéndola._

 _— Emily… no es buena idea. – Su tono casi una súplica. Si ella insistía, él no creía poder tener demasiado autocontrol para pararla y luego sabía que se culparía porque Emily no estaba bien. Había pasado demasiado estrés los últimos días y lo último que quería Hotch era aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad en esos momentos._

 _— Yo creo que es la mejor idea que puede haber. – Insistió ella, apartando su mano, terminando de desabrochar el cinturón y tirando de los botones de su pantalón. En cuanto ella hundió la mano en el interior, Hotch cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó todas las plegarias que conocía._

 _— Emily… - Intentó por última vez, pero en cuanto ella empezó a deslizar la mano arriba y abajo con maestría a lo largo de su miembro, olvidó por qué estaba pidiéndole parar. La agarró del mentón y aplastó su boca contra la de ella, demandante, exigente y tiró de ella, obligándola a terminar con las caricias para sentarla sobre él. En cuanto la tuvo encima, tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba para sacarla por encima de su cabeza y deslizó las manos desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos. La escuchó jadear y supo que estaba perdido. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola en secreto que verdaderamente no le importaba tener que pedir disculpas al día siguiente por lo que iba a hacer._

 _Tal y como ella había hecho con él, abrió el botón de sus pantalones y ante su atenta mirada, hundió la mano en el interior. Deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarla. Estaba húmeda, y eso permitió que pudiera deslizar sus dedos con facilidad a pesar de que su mano estaba apresada entre su ropa y su piel. Emily hundió la cara entre su cuello y su hombro y Hotch notó como se le aceleraba la respiración contra su piel, haciendo que se le erizara. Continuó con sus caricias, hasta que ella empezó a moverse contra su mano, pidiéndole más y aceleró el roce hasta que notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba sobre él y temblaba. La escuchó gemir contra su cuello y algo dentro de él se extasió con eso, pero necesitaba más. La necesitaba a ella por completo. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente de pensar en los inconvenientes de lo que estaba pasando._

 _— Llévame a tu habitación. – Ordenó cuando ella lo miró al fin. La vio sonreír un segundo antes de que se levantara, obligándolo a sacar la mano de ese lugar cálido en el que se encontraba._

 _Aaron la observó mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la vivienda. Nunca se había adentrado tanto en ese apartamento, pero, pese a que su escrutinio era constante en la mayoría de los sitios, si alguien le preguntara al día siguiente que había de camino al cuarto de Emily, él no sabría que contestar, porque estaba demasiado absorto mirando la espalda desnuda de la morena._

 _En cuanto entraron en la habitación, se acercó a ella por detrás y deslizó las manos por su piel, desabrochó su sostén, se lo quitó y atrapó sus pechos, atrayéndola a él. Se tomó un segundo para hundir la nariz en la curva de su cuello y aspirar antes de que su parte exigente tomara el control._

 _— Termina de desnudarte. – Le dijo, y mientras ella se volteaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa y empezaba a bajar por sus piernas su pantalón de trabajo con tortuosa lentitud, Hotch tiró del nudo de su corbata, aflojándolo, para sacarla por su cabeza, tirarla sobre la silla dónde ya descansaba el arma de Prentiss y poder abrir un par de botones del cuello de su camisa que amenazaban con asfixiarlo. Se encontró ensimismado mirando las piernas de su subordinada hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella había parado y lo miraba también. Alzó una ceja y señaló con su mirada la ropa interior que aún cubría sus caderas. Tan espectacular como le quedaba ese minúsculo trozo de tela, necesitaba tenerla desnuda por completo._

 _Emily se acercó a él sin obedecerlo, y él solo pudo dejar entrever un gesto de desaprobación, que desapareció al instante en el que ella puso las manos sobre su pecho y empezó a trabajar en desabrochar los botones de su camisa._

 _— Aquí no tengo por qué seguir tus ordenes, Aaron. – Le recordó y Hotch solo cogió aire con brusquedad cuando ella abrió su camisa, deslizó las manos por su piel alrededor de su cintura y las hundió en su pantalón para apretarle el trasero y acercarlo a ella, haciéndole dar un respingo._

 _Él sabía de sobras que en esos momentos no era su jefe, eso hacía más fácil a su vez lo que estaba pasando, pero no estaba acostumbrado a dejar el control de la situación a nadie. Haley nunca había socavado su autoridad, ni siquiera en la cama, había hecho siempre lo que creía que él quería, y él no había hecho jamás lo que deseaba realmente porque temía asustar a la buena e inocente Haley. No había podido simplemente llegar de un caso afectado y dejar que sus sentimientos desbordaran con ella, porque cuando ella había empezado a ver un poco de descontrol en él, había maldecido su trabajo y para Hotch, su trabajo era tan importante como el respirar. Eso los había alejado más que ayudado. Eventualmente, Haley había necesitado más y él siempre se había sentido atado. Con Emily, todo era distinto, pensó mientras bajaba su cabeza para unir sus labios con los de ella y la guiaba en dirección a la cama, ella podía entenderlo, porque ella veía a diario lo mismo que él. Porque ella estaba en su misma página… Y por ella, él se había jugado ese día su trabajo y tenía que admitir, dolorosamente, que no le había importado._

 _La empujó en cuanto notó que las piernas de ella chocaban contra el colchón, obligándolos a separar sus bocas y la observó tumbada en la cama. Terminó de quitarse la camisa y con menos paciencia de la que ella había tenido, se deshizo de sus pantalones, que cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo cuando el arma se estrelló, de sus zapatos y sus calcetines antes de deslizarse sobre la cama y sobre ella. En cuanto la tuvo cerca, las manos de la morena volvieron a cubrir la piel de su pecho y Aaron tensó los músculos en respuesta mientras abordaba de nuevo su boca._

 _Las caricias de ambos se volvieron ansiosas, exigentes, rápidas. Emily tiró de sus bóxers hacia abajo y sus manos de nuevo apretaron su trasero con fuerza, algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado y por lo que se vio tensándose de nuevo ante la risa suave y seductora de ella. Hotch le dedicó una mirada prometedora antes de alzarse para poder deshacerse del diminuto trozo de tela que cubría a Emily. Notó la mirada ansiosa de ella dirigiéndose a sus caderas, pero la ignoró, tirando el trozo de tela a un lado y deslizándose entre sus piernas, que lo envolvieron al instante, acercándolo hasta que tuvo su miembro aplastado contra su humedad y la escuchó gemir. Cerró los ojos un instante para poder controlar su respiración y los deseos de hundirse en ella y se obligó a parar un segundo._

 _— ¿Segura? – Le preguntó, como última oportunidad._

 _— ¿Me lo preguntas cuando estamos desnudos y… – Emily alzó un poco la cadera y rozó su miembro de arriba abajo, mojándolo y obligándolo a apretar los dientes – …estás a un milímetro de entrar en Mordor?_

 _Hotch no pudo evitarlo, soltó una carcajada. Ese aspecto de Emily aún lo aturdía. La facilidad que tenía para sacarle sonrisas y carcajadas en los momentos más insospechados y más inoportunos. Emily lo observó con una sonrisa que hizo explotar algo en el corazón de Aaron._

 _— Venga aquí, Agente Hotchner. – Le dijo mientras tiraba de él para fundir sus labios con los propios y alzaba la cadera, buscándolo._

 _Aaron olvidó cualquier objeción lógica, moral o correcta en ese momento. Le devolvió el beso y la agarró por debajo de las rodillas para abrirla más de piernas y poder hundirse en ella hasta el fondo. Emily gimió y él jadeó cuando se le atascó la respiración. Tuvo que obligarse a aguantar un segundo para que ella se acostumbrara antes de empezar a moverse contra sus caderas. Dejó que su boca abandonara los labios de su subordinada y recorrió el camino hasta sus pechos. En cuanto su lengua tocó uno de los duros pezones de la morena, esta apretó las caderas con más fuerza contra él, yendo a su encuentro y abrazó su cabeza contra su pecho, así como había hecho la última vez, y de esa forma que tanto le había gustado a él. Aceleró sus embestidas, escuchándola gemir y jadear, notando como a medida que avanzaban, ella se iba tensando a su alrededor hasta que puso sus manos contra su vientre, obligándolo a alzar un poco la cadera y dándole un nuevo ángulo que la hizo gemir con más fuerza y sintió como sus paredes se contraían contra su miembro, mientras ella jadeaba su nombre. Se vio obligado a apretar los dientes, siguiendo hasta que el último espasmo de Emily había cesado. Le hubiera gustado continuar hasta su liberación, pero no tenía un condón, y era lo suficientemente consciente para obligarse a mantener al menos esa parte de cordura. El placer proporcionado hasta ese momento debía de ser suficiente para él. Se echó hacia un lado para dejar que ella pudiera respirar con facilidad y se tumbó boca arriba, intentando recuperar su propio aliento._

 _— Emily… Jadeó en el momento en que notó la mano de la morena sobre su aún duro miembro, acariciar de arriba abajo antes de que ella se posicionara sobre él, dejándose caer con brusquedad y penetrándose hasta el fondo._

 _— No hay de lo que preocuparse. – Dijo, seguido de un gemido cuando se alzó y volvió a dejarse caer sobre él con insultante lentitud. Hotch apretó los labios y llevó las manos a sus caderas, pero ella las palmeó de vuelta a la cama. – Mi momento. – Le dijo y continuó con su juego, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara cuando ella afirmó sus manos a su vientre y empezó a montarlo con dureza. Apretó las manos en las sábanas a su alrededor y cuando ella de nuevo gimió y sus paredes lo apretaron con fuerza, Hotch dejó que su cuerpo se liberara._

 _Aaron fue vagamente consciente del peso de Emily cuando esta se dejó caer sobre su pecho y deslizó los brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola mientras poco a poco, ambos empezaban a recuperar la respiración. El silencio reinó alrededor durante unos minutos hasta que Emily lo rompió._

 _— ¿Aaron? - Hotch miró hacia abajo, fijando su atención en ella por toda respuesta. – Acabas de crear a un monstruo. – Le dijo, y no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada, la segunda de la noche._

 _— ¿Te vas a volver adicta? – Le preguntó, siguiéndole el juego._

 _— Tarde para hablar en tiempos verbales futuros… - Espetó ella y Hotch deslizó su mano por el pelo de su frente, apartándolo para poder mirar mejor su cara._

 _— Veremos cómo mantener a raya al monstruo, entonces._

 _Emily le sonrió y Aaron tuvo un segundo de inquietud al notar como ella parecía estar cómodamente abrazada a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos no vagaban en el hecho de que fuera incorrecto lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, sino en el hecho de que temía que aquello que parecía ser correcto de diez de la noche a ocho de la mañana, fuera a presentar un problema de nueve de la mañana a nueve de la noche. Decidió que fuera lo que fuera, todo pasaba por alguna razón y seguir engañándose y seguir evitando a Emily, había dejado de ser una opción, porque la deseaba incluso más que antes. Porque la deseaba incluso con más fuerza de lo que había deseado a su mujer y no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad por ello._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Hotch se levantó antes de que sonara su alarma o la de Emily. La encontró durmiendo a escasos centímetros de él y evitó el impulso de repetir lo de la noche anterior e incluso de tocarla. Habían dormido pocas horas y si la tocaba, llegarían tarde a su vida de nueve a nueve, y la noche anterior, mientras ella dormía y él divagaba en múltiples escenarios sobre su relación con Emily, había decidido que tenía que separar esas dos vidas que estaba empezando a llevar._

 _Le dejó algo de desayuno preparado y se marchó para poder pasar por su casa, darse una ducha rápida y llegar a la Unidad el primero, como solía hacer siempre. Cuando Emily entró por la puerta, rato después, eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana._

 _— ¿Puedo pasar? – Le preguntó con cautela desde la puerta de la oficina, a lo que Hotch asintió con su habitual seriedad._

 _— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Prentiss?_

 _Pudo notar su nerviosismo justo antes de que ella dijera:_

 _— Sobre lo de anoche…_

 _Él la cortó._

 _— ¿Pasó algo anoche? – Mientras inquiría, esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, para hacerse entender y Emily pareció cogerlo al vuelo, no por menos era perfiladora, y además una muy buena._

 _— Claro. – Asintió ella, dando el tema por zanjado y mostrando un hoyuelo de regalo. - ¿Tenemos un caso? – Preguntó al ver los papeles que el sostenía en la mano._

 _Hotch asintió, guiándola hacia la puerta de camino a la sala de conferencias para empezar un nuevo día de caos en la UAC, siendo consciente de que había dado un nuevo paso que acababa de girar ciento ochenta grados la relación que mantenía con Emily Prentiss._

.

.

En la actualidad…

APARCAMIENTO DE LA AMERICAN UNIVERSITY,

TENLEYTOWN, WASHINGTON DC

Hotch parpadeo, notando como sus ojos empezaban a picar. Ese día, él había decidido que llevaría dos vidas, y con ello, había arrastrado a Emily con él, sin preguntar, sin dejar que ella decidiera que quería hacer. Con una sola decisión, había sellado el destino de ambos y ahora ella estaba pagando las consecuencias.

— No es tu culpa. – La voz suave y reconfortante de Rossi no tenía efectos positivos en ese momento para Aaron. Nada los tenía. Él tenía la culpa. Él debería ser la víctima, no Emily.

— Podría haberla dejado decidir Dave.

— Ella decidió. – Hotch alzó la mirada hacia Rossi, al escuchar sus palabras. – Lo hizo en el momento en que no opuso objeción y te siguió.

Hotch abrió la boca para hablar, pero se vio obligado a mantener silencio cuando aparcó al lado una furgoneta con el logo de una empresa de limpieza y algo le vino a la mente.

— ¿Dave…? – Rossi lo miró con atención. - ¿De qué empresa era la mujer que se encargaba de limpiar la oficina Jordan Lewis?

La mirada de Dave se desplazó a la furgoneta y frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser…?

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

¡Final de otro capítulo! Tengo que admitir que es el que más me ha costado escribir de todos. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas eróticas en otros fic, pero escribirlas desde el punto de vista de Hotch me ha costado lo suyo. Él es tan poco expresivo normalmente que me debato siempre en ¿Esto lo haría él o no lo haría? Pero luego, como él dijo ya en un capítulo, como Lica me recordó y como pienso yo misma, él es hombre después de todo y humano. Así como lo hemos visto perder la compostura hasta puntos extremos, considero que tiene que ser un polvorín en la cama y además pienso, que tiene que ser un mandón también en muchos sentidos, porque está acostumbrado a que la gente le obedezca incluso cuando no está ordenando nada. Cualquiera no puede ser líder, para serlo hay que llevarlo en la sangre y él es un líder nato. Los líderes natos lo son incluso cuando no están liderando.

Por otro lado, la forma en que decide mantener la relación con Emily, pienso, que podría encajar con su personalidad. La única forma en la que puede funcionar sin que sus sentimientos afecten a su profesionalidad es separando por completo la relación con Emily en el trabajo de la relación con Emily en privado. Ha perdido tanto, y le queda tanto por perder aún en este fic, que consideraba una amargura hacerlo pasar por el mal trago de pensar que lo que está haciendo es incorrecto, porque seamos sinceros, Hotch es listo a rabiar, sabe que mantener relaciones sexuales consensuadas con otro adulto fuera de horario laboral no es un crimen y se siente bien al lado de Emily. El error sería mezclar lo laboral con lo personal y de momento, hasta este punto, eso no está sucediendo.

Espero haberme explicado y haberme hecho entender, porque las dudas de que pueda estar cambiando algo de su personalidad me carcomen. Adoro a Hotch tal y como es.

Bueno amigos, un abrazo enorme. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	17. Chapter 17

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** los **MP** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A Nathaniel , Czelleste, Petit Nash, LAalldayeveryday** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Lupita trujillo:** Si yo reemplazara a Virgil Williams la serie se convertiría en una novela entre Hotch y Emily te lo aseguro xDD. No, a tanto no llegamos… lo siento. Soy del día 17, ¡pero estamos cerca! Un abrazo amiga, te dejo con el capítulo que espero que te guste.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Leo la mente xD y sabía que querías ese capítulo jajaja. Es que considero que Hotch ya está bastante sacrificado por la historia real, y bastante acomplejado y dolido por todo su pasado y presente. Hacerle también mal reaccionar a algo que todos sabemos que desea… no me parecía justo ni para él ni para Emily. No te equivocas con lo del control, y hasta aquí digo xD. Las canciones son ambas de Alejandro Sanz. La primera es del disco Básico y se llama Si tú me miras. La segunda es del disco Más y se llama Ese último momento. Sin más te dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Belen:** Sí, para que veas que cumplo. Gracias por tu comentario como siempre. Un saludo enorme. Espero que te guste el siguiente.

 **Emma:** No jaja, no tuve nada que ver con 50 sombras de Grey porque si hubiera tenido que ver con 50 sombras de Grey habría hecho algo más que sacar un látigo durante un rato. De nuevo, gracias por ese chute de ánimos que me das tú y todas aquellas que me decís que conservo la personalidad de los personajes porque es una de las cosas que más aprecio. Un abrazo, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

 **d18:** ¡Gracias por tu aportación! Aquí está el siguiente que espero que te guste.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Tengo que agradecer muchísimo a todos que este fic haya llegado ya a más de 100 reviews. Estoy tan contenta que no sé cómo empezar a expresarlo, así que voy a hacerlo con regalos. A todos los que habéis comentado este último capítulo, que es el de los 100, y habéis hecho de mi semana algo feliz, os voy a regalar un oneshot a cada uno, con el tema que cada uno de vosotros elija. Solo tenéis que decirme que trama queréis que siga en el oneshot y los iré publicando en cuando los tenga.

 **Sobre el capítulo:** En este capítulo trato el episodio de Omnívoro. Os daréis cuenta que llamo a Foyet The Reaper, aunque en Español es La Parca. Como sé que en cada idioma que tiene la serie cambia, he decidido usar el apodo de la versión VOSE. Sin más, disfrutad del capítulo, aunque es más tenso y serio que los demás.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds y el desarrollo de partes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son creación de CBS y ABC Studios.

.

.

 **Capítulo 17 – Tratos**

En la actualidad…

Emily boqueó cuando el agua helada explotó contra su rostro. Había sucumbido al cansancio horas antes y no había esperado ser despertada por el frío y la sensación de ahogo que le proporcionaba el líquido. Sin poderlo evitar, deslizó la lengua por sus labios, intentando atrapar alguna gota que ayudara a humedecer su boca y su reseca lengua.

La risa del SUDES se hizo estridente frente a ella e intentó enfocar la vista, pero como el resto de veces, todo lo que podía ver era su silueta recortada por la poca luz que entraba del exterior de la ventana tapiada.

— Adivine qué. – Le dijo el hombre, con tono juguetón, aunque a Emily le pareció desgarrador.

— ¿Qué…? – Dejó que la pregunta se deslizara por su lengua forzosamente.

— En veinticuatro horas podría ser libre…

Emily sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la noticia. Si estuviera en plenas facultades dudaría de esas palabras, pero en esos momentos necesitaba algo de esperanza. Algo que le hiciera creer que realmente iba a salir de allí pronto.

—… O no. – Continuó él, haciendo que la burbuja en la que había entrado Emily segundos antes explotara. – Todo depende del Agente Hotchner.

— ¿Es una prueba? – Preguntó Emily, intentando averiguar que tenía en mente ese hombre para Hotch y para ella misma.

— Es una oportunidad. – Explicó y ante el fruncimiento de ceño de Emily, continuó. – Su Agente tomó decisiones desacertadas en el pasado, es bien sabido. Escogió su trabajo, en lugar de a su mujer, escogió su ego, en lugar de la protección de su familia. ¿Y qué pasó?

El tono cantarín de la pregunta hizo que Emily sintiera ganas de vomitar a pesar de que no le quedaba nada en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía alguien divertirse torturando a los demás?

— Ya que no está colaboradora le diré yo lo que pasó. Pasó que su mujer se separó de él y seguidamente murió. Fue su culpa. Si él hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas, su mujer estaría viva y seguramente usted no estaría aquí. – Dijo, y Emily quiso contestarle. Hotch no había sido culpable de la muerte de Haley. – Así qué… - continuó – Tiene una nueva oportunidad. Ya que no salvó a su mujer, espero que sea capaz de salvarla a usted.

— ¿Cómo? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Le he dejado una nota proponiéndole un trato y espero su respuesta en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Emily alzó la mirada hasta dónde pensaba que podía estar el rostro del SUDES. ¿Un trato…?

.

.

 _Hace 4 años…_

 _F.B.I. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta_

 _QUANTICO, VIRIGINIA_

— _No se enterará – Dijo Reid y Emily lo miró con esceptismo. Cada vez que el joven Doctor proponía enseñarles un nuevo truco de magia, o algo salía mal y Hotch se enfadaba o simplemente los pillaba a mitad del truco y se enfadaba igual._

— _Lo hará. – Aseguró ella._

— _No, de verdad. Ahora mira. – Emily rodó los ojos observando al joven sentado sobre su escritorio mientras metía las manos en su bolsillo buscando algo. De pronto, Hotch salió de su despacho y Spencer dio un respingo, a lo que Emily le respondió con una ceja alzada ahorrándose un: te lo dije._

 _Derek se acercó en el momento en que Hotch bajó las escaleras con rapidez y pasó junto a ellos sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Emily frunció el ceño, seguida de Morgan. JJ, que había estado siguiendo a Hotch, paró y los miró._

— _Según creo nos vamos a Boston. – Anunció, no muy animada._

 _Emily se mordió el labio. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado a Aaron? Él no solía tomar decisiones sin el acuerdo de JJ o Dave. Normalmente, dejaba eso a JJ y esta era la que decidía si iban a un sitio o no, pero al parecer, en esta ocasión, había tomado la decisión sin consultarlo con ella._

 _No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Hotch en ningún momento hasta que no se hubieron subido al avión, y una vez allí, fue el mismo Aaron quién les hizo un resumen de los hechos para que todos entendieran por qué urgía tanto ir a Boston cuando ni siquiera habían sido invitados._

 _Al parecer, un antiguo SUDES había vuelto a aparecer tras la muerte de Tom Shaunessy, un viejo policía de Boston con el que Hotch había trabajado el caso hacía diez años, cuando acababa de empezar como líder de la UAC. Shaunessy había hecho un trato a espaldas de Aaron, con el SUDES, apodado: The Reaper, en el que, si Tom dejaba de buscarlo, él dejaría de matar, y lo había cumplido. El problema era, que Shaunessy había muerto el día anterior y no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas aun cuando ya tenían un asesinato con dos víctimas que tenía su firma. El SUDES necesitaba dominar, y si no quedaba nadie a quién hacer sufrir, tenía que buscar a una nueva víctima a la que torturar._

— _El pacto que ofreció le otorgaba aún más poder que el de matar. – Explicó Hotch. – Así consiguió que la policía se rindiera voluntariamente. – Y que Shaunessy viviera su vida expectante, con miedo de que ese fantasma volviera a aparecer. Poder y manipulación eran dos palabras implícitas en la actitud de ese SUDES, pensó Emily._

— _Fue el ganador. ¿Por qué empezar otra vez? – Preguntó JJ._

— _Porque la única persona que conocía su victoria, ahora está muerta. – Asumió Morgan._

 _Emily no podía entender, como había podido pasar diez años sin matar por el placer de torturar a un solo hombre. Reid tenía la teoría de que The Reaper intentaba desmentir con su aparición al autor de un libro que había escrito sobre él, diciendo que estaba preso o muerto._

— _Del 95 al 98 mató a veintiuna personas de diferentes formas. – Dijo Morgan mientras pasaba una a una las fotografías de las distintas víctimas. – Hombres, mujeres, mayores y jóvenes. ¿Cómo pudisteis crear un perfil con estos datos tan distintos? – Preguntó._

— _No lo hicimos. Shaunessy nos apartó del caso antes de hacerlo. – Respondió Aaron. – The Reaper es similar a The Zodiac y Dennis Rader. Son inteligentes, disciplinados y sádicos… y ellos mismos eligen su apodo. – Explicó._

— _Decir que son inteligentes es poco. Ni a The Reaper ni a The Zodiac los han podido detener y a Dennis Rader lo pillaron después de veinticinco años porque habló con la prensa para desmentir un libro dónde se decía que había muerto o huido igual que en este. – Dijo Reid, con el libro escrito por Roy Colson sobre The Reaper en sus manos._

 _Hotch decidió dividir el Equipo en dos. Ella, Rossi y Morgan a la oficina local y JJ, Reid y él al lugar del crimen. De nuevo, Emily no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que habían estado juntos Hotch y ella y apenas se habían visto. Ahora Emily entendía el por qué. Hotch había estado en Boston parte de la semana para hablar con Shaunessy antes de que muriera y el resto del tiempo había estado demasiado preocupado por el SUDES para querer salir de la oficina. Al principio había pensado que estaba intentando alejarse de ella, pero, aunque en esos momentos comprendía que eso no había sido así y que su pacto silencioso seguía manteniéndose, seguía pensando que le gustaba más trabajar con él, aunque adoraba al resto de sus compañeros._

 _Cuando Hotch, Reid y JJ llegaron de la escena del crimen, trajeron nuevas pruebas. The Reaper siempre se llevaba algún objeto personal de sus víctimas y lo dejaba en la víctima siguiente para que la policía supiera que había sido él y no ningún imitador. Se había llevado años atrás las gafas de su novena víctima, pero jamás las dejó en la décima, en cambio, las había dejado en esta última._

— _George Foyet. Veintiocho años. Fue la novena víctima y el único que sobrevivió. – Empezó Aaron, mostrando las fotos de un hombre joven con el cuerpo lleno de puñaladas. – Amanda Bertrampt, su pareja de esa noche, no tuvo tanta suerte. Le gusta atacar a parejas de noche, en sus coches o cerca de ellos. En zonas oscuras y poco transitadas._

— _Foyet dijo que el sujeto se hizo pasar por un turista perdido. En el hospital nos proporcionó un retrato robot. – Explicó el Sargento O'mara, oficial a cargo de la investigación, que había trabajado para Shaunessy hacía diez años._

— _Siempre utiliza algún tipo de engaño para establecer contacto con sus víctimas. – Siguió Aaron._

— _El ojo… - Dijo Reid, alzando el papel que Shaunessy le había dado a Hotch en el que The Reaper había escrito su pacto, junto con un dibujo de un ojo incrustado en un triángulo. - … está representado como el Ojo de la Providencia, un símbolo que adoptó el gobierno y lo incorporó a su sello oficial en 1782 con la inscripción "Annuit Coeptis" justo debajo. Significa, la Providencia ha favorecido a nuestras empresas, en latín. Al parecer, The Reaper se ve a sí mismo como la personificación del destino._

— _¿Y cómo sobrevivió Foyet? – Preguntó Emily, extrañada de que después de tantas puñaladas hubiera podido sobrevivir. Había otras víctimas que habían muerto con menos._

 _Reid puso una grabación en la que se podía escuchar a The Reaper, o había que asumir que era él, llamando a emergencias para avisar sobre el crimen. La ambulancia y la policía llegó a tiempo para salvar a Foyet. A partir de ese momento, The Reaper dejó de llamar tras sus crímenes y tenían que suponer que había aprendido la lección. Si no llamaba, no había supervivientes posibles._

— _Dejó las gafas de Foyet puestas en su última víctima. – Dijo Hotch. – Puede que Foyet esté en peligro._

— _Lo encontraremos. – Aseguró Emily antes de levantarse junto con Morgan para ponerse en contacto con García y encontrar al hombre._

 _Roy Colson, el escritor de Night of The Reaper, el libro dedicado al SUDES, se puso en contacto con ellos. Quería hablar con Hotch. El hombre había hecho un gran trabajo con el libro y había donado todo lo que había ganado a las familias de las víctimas. Emily sabía que Hotch lo respetaba por ello y solo por eso había accedido a hablar con él._

 _Emily se acercó a él un rato después. Hotch estaba sumergido en los informes de Foyet y el resto de las víctimas, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese caso estaba logrando darle a Aaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

— _¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó, asegurándose de que estaban solos._

 _Hotch alzó la mirada hacia ella como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí y la sacudió un poco, dejando el informe que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa._

— _Tenemos a un asesino en serie con veintitrés víctimas a sus espaldas al que no podemos encontrar. – Dijo por toda respuesta._

 _Emily se mordió el labio. El tono de Hotch había sido demasiado áspero, y si no supiera que tenía la misma actitud con todos los miembros del Equipo, se habría sentido especialmente mal._

— _Solo llevamos aquí un día, Hotch._

 _Aaron la miró y Emily supo que lo que venía no iba a gustarle._

— _Y estoy seguro de que habrá más víctimas. No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo._

 _Emily apretó los labios, sintiéndose dolida por la respuesta, pero se recordó, una vez más, que sus sentimientos no podían interferir en el trabajo. Asintió y abandonó el despacho para ir a averiguar si Morgan tenía alguna pista de García._

 _Por desgracia, Hotch había tenido razón, como de costumbre. Estaban cenando en cajas de plástico la mala comida china que habían pedido por teléfono cuando recibieron la noticia de que una pareja de ancianos había sido asesinada y de que la marca del Ojo de The Reaper adornaba con sangre el capó de su sedán._

 _Hotch fue con Rossi al lugar del crimen mientras el resto se quedaban intentando encontrar a Foyet. Cuando volvieron, se encerraron junto con Reid en un despacho y Emily pudo ver entre las rendijas de las persianas de plástico como trabajaban sobre unos cuantos papeles. Al parecer estaban creando un perfil, que más tarde dieron al resto del departamento de policía mientras Morgan y ella seguían con la infructuosa búsqueda de George. Cuando García les dijo que no había ni rastro de Foyet en el sistema, Emily empezó a preocuparse de verdad y se atrevió a interrumpir el perfil de Hotch con la policía. Este la siguió sin mediar palabra para poder hablar él mismo con García._

— _No hay nada, señor. – Se lamentó Penélope._

— _¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Hotch con tono poco amistoso._

— _Ha desparecido. Es como si no existiera. – Explicó de nuevo García._

— _¿Cómo es posible? – Volvió a inquirir Aaron._

— _A los nueve meses de salir del hospital dejó su trabajo, vendió su coche, cerró sus cuentas, canceló sus tarjetas, su móvil, su piso, todo. No tiene nada a su nombre. No hay rastro. Así no puedo encontrarlo. – Emily podía notar el nerviosismo de García aumentando._

 _García les explicó, además, que hacer desaparecer todos esos datos, era sumamente difícil y que era como suicidarse, ya que tenía que haberse alejado de todo lo que lo rodeaba y todos los que conocía._

— _Después de lo que le pasó no se le puede culpar. Foyet es la única persona que sabe cómo es The Reaper y vive para contarlo. – Opinó Emily._

— _Pero eso no cambia que haya que encontrarlo. – Contestó Hotch, dejando a Emily una vez más asombrada por la hostilidad que destilaba._

— _Seguiré buscando. – Aseguró Penélope._

— _García, no hay mucho tiempo. – Aaron endureció aún más el tono._

— _Lo sé, señor._

 _Emily sintió ganas en ese momento de decirle que estaba comportándose como un patán con todos ellos desde que había empezado ese caso. Podía entender que estuviera afectado, pero no sabía el por qué y realmente su actitud estaba ayudando poco. De no haber estado Morgan delante y García al teléfono, le hubiera hablado con sinceridad de ello, pero no estaban solos y ella no estaba segura de que fuera adecuado decir algo en ese momento._

— _Tendría que aislarse completamente. Ahora está solo. – Dijo Morgan, con tono cauteloso, mirando directamente a Hotch._

— _Pero, ¿cómo puede uno cortar con todo? Necesitarás hablar con alguien… - Opinó Emily y Hotch clavó su mirada en el libro de Roy Colson que estaba sobre la mesa y sacó su tarjeta. Realmente, Foyet sí había hablado con alguien: con Roy._

 _Hotch pudo conseguir las señas de Foyet en un tiempo récord, algo que no habían podido conseguir ellos en todo el día, pero Emily al menos se consolaba con la idea de que había sido ella la que había puesto la pelota en el tejado al señalar que nadie puede estar sin hablar con nadie para siempre._

 _Era tarde, por lo que decidieron que irían a buscar a Foyet al día siguiente, ya que necesitaban un poco de sueño reparador._

 _En cuanto llegaron al hotel y Emily se aseguró de que todo el mundo estaba ya en su habitación y no había riesgo de ser pillada, se desplazó a la habitación de Hotch, a solo un par de puertas de la suya. Estaba empezando a volverse una costumbre que en los viajes terminaran teniendo alguna conversación en sus noches y aunque ese día se sentía especialmente tentada a no ir en su busca después del humor que se estaba gastando el hombre, el deseo de verlo y de que le explicara por qué estaba tan afectado ganaba a todo lo demás. Pudo ver la mirada de desconcierto de Hotch en cuanto abrió la puerta y, aún con el ceño fruncido, tal y como lo había tenido todo el día, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar._

 _Su cama estaba llena de papeles desordenados y eso le dio a Emily otra pista de lo mal que estaba. No solía ser desordenado nunca. Lo miró un segundo y comprobó también que no se había quitado la ropa y las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran más pronunciadas que de costumbre._

— _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Prentiss? – Preguntó Hotch, a leguas impaciente por su presencia allí._

 _Emily frunció el ceño al comprobar que Aaron estaba intentando mantener las distancias aun cuando estaban fuera de horario laboral y a solas. Se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada severa. Si él quería seguir siendo en esos momentos el jefe, pues ella lo trataría como a jefe, pero incluso a un superior, se le decían las cosas que no estaba haciendo bien._

— _Si vas a mantener esa actitud mañana también, al menos tendrías que decirnos a que se debe para que no pensemos que somos todos unos incompetentes ante ti. – Exclamó Emily._

 _Hotch apretó los labios y Emily pudo ver un destello de culpabilidad en sus ojos que suavizaba sus rasgos. No había querido ser tan dura con él, pero Aaron necesitaba entender que no eran merecedores de su frustración. No era que él normalmente pusiera al Equipo al borde por sus problemas, al contrario, pero lo estaba haciendo en esa ocasión y merecían al menos saber el por qué. Se pellizcó la frente un segundo, con cansancio, antes de responder._

— _No era mi intención haceros sentir mal. Eso solo que este caso… - Miró alrededor, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no parecían acudir a él._

— _Sé que llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en él. Rossi explicó que tenías un perfil preliminar antes de que hicierais hoy el perfil final._

 _Hotch alzó una ceja._

— _¿Qué más ha contado Dave? – Preguntó._

 _Emily se encogió de hombros, más tranquila, pero aún con sus brazos cruzados, como si eso pudiera darle seguridad para hablar con confianza._

— _¿Realmente le has dicho mucho más? – Inquirió, a lo que Aaron negó. – Lo que yo pensaba. – Emily paseó por la habitación y se acercó a la cama a coger uno de los informes que yacía medio arrugado sobre otro montón. - ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? – Quiso saber._

 _Hotch se acercó a ella un par de pasos, con los brazos también cruzados y la mirada perdida en algún punto tras su cabeza. Emily lo tomó como una señal de que empezaba a bajar las defensas, así que se acercó a él y puso las manos sobre sus brazos, intentando alentarlo con el contacto._

— _He tenido diez años para encontrarlo. – Se lamentó. – Pensé que si compartía con vosotros el perfil preliminar os podría orientar mal, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que incluso si os hubiera orientado mal, al menos, lo habríamos intentado._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza. Conocía demasiado bien esa faceta de culpabilidad de Hotch y como la mayoría de las veces, estaba equivocado en ese sentido._

— _Mírame Aaron. – Sugirió con cautela y esperó a que él lo hiciera. – Dejó de matar. No podías saber que Shaunessy había hecho un pacto con él y no podías encontrarlo si no mataba. No hubiera habido nada que pudieras hacer para evitar que esto sucediera de nuevo. No puedes culparte por todo._

 _Hotch negó con la cabeza, y Emily supo que no iba a ceder. Estaba demasiado empeñado en culparse. Intentar hacerle ver que no podría haber hecho nada no iba a funcionar._

— _Necesitas descansar. – Le recordó. – Sabemos dónde está Foyet. Mañana iremos a buscarlo y con suerte lo pondremos a salvo y nos dará más pistas sobre ese cabrón._

 _Aaron asintió, pero Emily aún podía notar que mantenía cierta distancia._

— _Tú también deberías descansar. – Le dijo, por toda respuesta, prácticamente invitándola a irse y dejarlo solo._

 _Se mordió el labio. ¿Realmente quería dejarlo allí solo? No… la respuesta estaba clara en su mente, pero Hotch no parecía estar demasiado receptivo en ese momento y ella sabía que su relación se sostenía de un hilo tan fino que tirar de él podría hacer que se rompiera con facilidad. Asintió y se alejó hasta la puerta._

— _Buenas noches, Hotch. – Le dijo, intentando mantener ella también cierta distancia por su propio bien y saliendo de la habitación antes de que él pudiera responderle._

 _Hotch fue con Rossi al día siguiente a ver a George. Le ofrecieron protección, pero este se negó, explicando que había perdido todo lo que le rodeaba pero que no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de lo único que aún le quedaba, que era su ciudad. Dave y Aaron, pudieron conseguir una lista con las distintas direcciones y alias de Foyet para poder hacerle un seguimiento y asegurarse, en la medida de lo posible, que estuviera a salvo, a pesar de no querer su protección._

 _Emily se dio cuenta de que Hotch parecía haber pensado en lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, ya que estaba tratando a todo el mundo con más delicadeza y se sintió bien de saber que al menos, aunque él hubiera estado cerrado a toda clase de contacto no laboral con ella, la había escuchado y había obrado en consecuencia. Habían pasado el día trabajando sin parar, pero a la hora de la cena, él se había mostrado más inclinado a hablar o por lo menos a escuchar conversaciones triviales. Esa noche, Emily decidió darle su espacio. La noche anterior, sin expresarse con palabras, la había alejado y ella iba a esperar a que fuera él quién se acercara._

 _Cuando escuchó los fuertes golpes en la puerta en mitad de la noche, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, hasta que vio la expresión de Hotch. Parecía nervioso y respiraba con rapidez._

— _Me ha ofrecido un trato. – Exclamó, entrando sin que ella le diera permiso y paseándose por la habitación mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz._

— _¿Qué? – Dijo ella, sin entender absolutamente nada._

— _The Reaper. – La miró con la expresión tensa. – Me llamó a la habitación y me ofreció un trato._

 _Emily abrió la boca, empezando a comprender, y se acercó a él._

— _¿Lo has aceptado?_

 _La mirada de Aaron podría haber cortado el acero. Emily levantó las manos en señal de disculpa._

— _No, por supuesto. – Se apresuró a corregirse. – Y has hecho bien. Sabes que lo encontraremos y pagará por todo lo que ha hecho. No tiene sentido que te conviertas en otra de sus víctimas como Shaunessy._

 _Hotch empezó a relajar sus rasgos poco a poco, aunque Emily aún podía ver que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Olvidó todo lo que se había prometido que no haría y se acercó a él. Si Hotch no le devolvía el gesto le daba igual, pero necesitaba que entendiera que estaba ahí, así que lo abrazó y apretó su cuerpo contra el del hombre. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó como sus brazos la rodearon pocos segundos después._

 _El teléfono de Hotch sonó en ese momento y se apartaron el uno del otro. Aaron le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de contestar._

— _Hotchner._

 _Emily vio como de nuevo, en un tiempo récord, las facciones de Hotch se endurecían. Cuando colgó, temió lo que iba a decirle, y no se equivocó. Eran pésimas noticias._

— _Ha atacado en un autobús._

 _No supo que decirle, así que simplemente tomó su pistola y su chaqueta._

— _Vamos._

 _Hotch negó y la paró antes de que ella pudiera hacer ningún gesto más._

— _Necesito que vayas con el resto del Equipo. Yo iré con Rossi._

— _Pero… - Intentó decir Emily._

— _¡Prentiss! – Ante el tono, la morena dio un respingo. – Necesito que te mantengas alejada de mí en este caso._

 _Tras esas palabras, que dejaron a Emily estupefacta, se alejó de ella en busca de Dave. Emily sintió ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser profesional. Tenía que ser inteligente. Conocía a Aaron Hotchner. Siendo una persona que entendía tan bien las debilidades de los demás, odiaba las suyas propias. Por eso se estaba alejando de ella. O si no era por eso, Emily quería creer fervientemente en ese motivo porque pensar en cualquier otra cosa no iba a hacerle ningún bien._

 _Siete víctimas más. Había sido el mayor de sus crímenes y se lo había dedicado a Hotch. "No hay trato", rezaba escrito con sangre en los ventanales del autobús junto con una serie de códigos numéricos. Emily estaba segura de que Dave había hecho el trabajo que ella no había sido capaz de hacer, porque pese a que ese crimen tenía la razón implícita de torturar a Hotch, él parecía más tranquilo en el momento en que llegó a la comisaría y muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que Aaron había tenido razón al querer mantenerla alejada de él en el caso, así que se propuso seguir con ello hasta el final, intentando no cruzarse demasiado en su camino._

 _Colson había informado a Hotch, también, de que Foyet quería hablar con él y después de lo que había pasado, Aaron le dio permiso para publicar tanto el trato hecho a Shaunessy como el hecho de que The Reaper no era ningún impostor, sino que era el verdadero asesino de hacía diez años._

 _Los códigos numéricos resultaron ser las direcciones que Foyet les había facilitado, así que se dividieron en tres grupos para poder cubrir cada una de ellas y encontrar a Foyet antes de que The Reaper lo asesinara. Hotch y Reid acudieron a la dirección dónde habían estado hablando con George la mañana anterior, Morgan y el Sargento O'Mara a otra y ella y Rossi a la última._

— _No hay nada. – Se comunicó Reid._

— _Igual que aquí. – Respondió Rossi. - ¿Sabéis algo de Morgan?_

 _Tras intentar contactar con Derek varias veces y no recibir respuesta, se dirigieron todos a la última dirección. Encontraron a Morgan herido y al Sargento muerto. The Reaper los había atacado y no había matado a Morgan únicamente porque este se había desmayado, pero le había dejado una bala de regalo, para torturarlo, haciéndole saber que podría haberlo matado y que había tenido la vida en sus manos. Se había llevado, además, la placa de Morgan, dejando claro con eso que, aunque no había muerto, formaba parte de su lista de víctimas._

— _Poder y manipulación. – Le dijo Hotch a Morgan. – No dejes que te atrape._

 _Emily lo miró durante un segundo antes de que Aaron se alejara a hablar con Reid a la cocina. A ella le hubiera gustado decirle que tuviera en cuenta sus propias palabras, pues solía dar consejos muy buenos a todos que no solía aplicar a sí mismo._

— _Hotch tiene razón. – Le dijo a Morgan. – Pretende que estés angustiado._

— _El caso es que me tenía en sus manos. – Replicó Derek, cogiendo su camiseta y alejándose de ella._

 _¡Estupendo! Pensó Emily. No podían negar que eran una familia. Cogían el ejemplo los unos de los otros y eran todos tan cabezotas e independientes que no aceptaban consuelo de nadie. Muy a su pesar, ella sabía que cojeaba del mismo pie que sus compañeros, así que no podía culparlos._

 _La cocina estaba llena de sangre y tenían que suponer, ya que no lo habían encontrado en ninguna de las direcciones, que era de Foyet._

 _Regresaron a la comisaría y pusieron todo lo que tenían sobre la mesa, esta vez, todos juntos._

— _¿Por qué le preocupa tanto Foyet? ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Expuso y preguntó a su vez, Hotch._

— _Era el único que sobrevivió, no lo pudo derrotar. – Dijo JJ, que a pesar de no ser una perfiladora como el resto, tenía la misma capacidad después de trabajar tantos años con ellos en la UAC._

— _Pero no es una amenaza. Derrotarle no sería ningún logro. – Respondió Aaron. – Hay algo que se nos escapa._

— _¿Y que hay de su novia? – Preguntó JJ de nuevo. – Amanda Bertrampt. ¿Qué es lo que sabemos de ella?_

— _Diecinueve años. Llegó de Michigan ese año para estudiar en la universidad. – Explicó Emily, mirando los datos de Amanda en el expediente. – Foyet era ayudante de uno de los profesores de Amanda._

— _Michigan… - Dijo Hotch con el ceño fruncido. – The Reaper le pidió allí a Shaunessy que publicara el anuncio._

— _No puede ser una coincidencia. – Apuntó JJ._

— _Dijo que era el amor de su vida, le iba a proponer matrimonio. – Recordó Rossi, de la conversación que habían tenido Aaron y él con Foyet el día anterior._

— _Pero acababa de llegar. La conocería al empezar el curso. – Apuntó Morgan._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de curso? – Preguntó Hotch._

— _Cuatro semanas. – Respondió Emily._

 _Casualidades y mentiras rodeaban a Foyet. Hotch llamó a García y le dio los alias de George, a ver si alguno coincidía con empleos en el Ministerio de Educación. Todos coincidían, todos eran profesores suplentes y todos enseñaban informática en institutos excepto uno. Ese uno había sido despedido por conducta indecente con sus alumnas y ellos ya habían sugerido en el perfil que The Reaper era un efebófilo, ya que se recreaba más con las mujeres más jóvenes y las apuñalaba más veces._

— _Colson fue a ver a Foyet… - Les informó Hotch que al parecer no había sido consciente de ello hasta ese momento, antes de levantarse y empezar a recoger. – García localiza a Roy Colson. Foyet es The Reaper._

 _Llegaron a tiempo para evitar que Foyet matara a Colson y pudieron detenerlo. Hotch al fin había llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo que había pasado no era su culpa, sino la de Foyet, que era un asesino en serie sin escrúpulos._

 _Durante el viaje de vuelta a Quantico, Hotch se acercó a ella mientras estaba en la cocina preparándose un café._

— _Ey… - Le dijo, con cautela. Emily le ofreció su taza, que él aceptó con gusto y ella cogió otra para llenarla. Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que él dijera en voz baja, para que nadie pudiera escucharlo: - Se que no he sido muy amable estos días. ¿Puedo compensarte de alguna forma?_

 _Emily tenía ganas de decirle que no volviera a alejarla así, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho, así que no podía culparlo. No del todo al menos. Pero… no iba a perder la oportunidad si había una recompensa que pudiera significar tener a Hotch desnudo y en su cama._

— _Tal vez… - Le dijo, mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca y lo miraba con complicidad a lo que él solo asintió, con una medio sonrisa, antes de salir de la cocina y acercarse para hablar con Morgan._

 _Cuando llegaron a la Unidad, mientras terminaban de rellenar los informes con los detalles del caso y se relajaban un poco, haciendo planes para salir a cenar esa noche, llegó una noticia: George Foyet se había escapado de la cárcel._

— _Lo van a encontrar, ¿verdad? – Preguntó García, entrando en pánico._

— _No lo creo. – Dijo Hotch, consciente de que el problema se había hecho aún mayor de lo que era cuando habían viajado a Boston días antes._

— _Nos dijo que iba a ser el más famoso. – Dijo Morgan. – Y tenía razón…_

 _Emily supo que, a partir de ese momento, ese acontecimiento trastocaría la vida de Hotch y, en consecuencia, la de ella y todos los miembros del Equipo._

.

.

En la actualidad…

Los ojos de Emily estaban empañados ante los recuerdos.

— Hotch no aceptará ningún trato de alguien como usted. – Le dijo, segura de que Aaron tomaría la decisión en base a lo que era correcto y no a los sentimientos, tal y como había hecho con Foyet.

— Entonces usted morirá. El trato que le he ofrecido es realmente fácil de aceptar cuando se quiere a alguien, y más cuando se tiene la experiencia de Hotchner – Sentenció antes de abandonar la habitación y dejar a una Emily hundida en la miseria.

Emily se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Hotch no había sabido, cuando rechazó el trato de Foyet, las consecuencias que ello traería, pero en este caso, sí las sabía. ¿Aceptaría el trato esa vez o dejaría que muriera? ¿Lo aceptaría si supiera que ella estaba embarazada? Le empezaba a resultar imposible pensar de manera positiva y aguantar la situación.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno, aquí otro final. Sé que Hotch ha tenido una actitud de querer darle un par de azotes bien dados, pero realmente, viendo el capítulo, tiene esa actitud… habla a García y a Emily bastante duramente, y va con Rossi a todos lados, manteniendo a Emily alejada incluso en los coches. Viendo eso, solo se me ocurría que pudiera ser porque no quiere que ella lo vea débil y no quiere, quizá, que Foyet lo vea con ella y se pueda convertir en su próxima tortura. También sé que el SUDES está jugando mucho con Emily, pero esa es la idea. La cabeza de Emily cuando esto termine tiene que estar completamente destrozada para lo que vendrá después.

Habrá final feliz, no os preocupéis.

¡Un abrazo a todos!


	18. Chapter 18

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Katra-Grey, Czelleste, Trust Drogon, carliis** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Lupita trujillo:** ¿La misma situación? Te digo como a Constanza… Esta situación es peor. Muchas gracias como siempre por tu comentario. Un abrazo enorme.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Dime… ¿Crees que puede aceptar ese trato Hotch? Lee… el de Foyet era sencillo comparado con este. ¡Y no digo más! Lee. Muchas gracias y un abrazote enorme.

 **Belen:** Pues así… poniendo CONTINUARÁ. Jajajaja. Lo siento… pero hay que ponerle emoción.

 **Emma:** Lo del embarazo se sabe desde el tercer o cuarto capítulo jajaja. Lo que aún no se es como Hotch sigue sin desmayarse xD. Gracias por tu comentario como siempre, amiga.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Como lo que se avecina es duro, he intentado aliviar un poco la tensión por un lado y tensarla por otro. A ver si consigo algo de equilibrio. Vosotros opinareis sobre ello.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 18 - Decisiones**

En la actualidad…

CUEVA DE PENÉLOPE GARCÍA, (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta),

QUANTICO, VIRIGINIA

Penélope García no solía ver lo mismo que veían sus compañeros día a día, pero desde que había tomado el papel de JJ y presentaba los casos ante el Equipo, su carácter siempre feliz y risueño había perdido un poco de la chispa que la caracterizaba. Podía llegar a entender por qué sus compañeros eran más serios y menos abiertos. Podía entender por qué habían llegado al punto de ver casi cualquier cosa y poder soportarlo sin parpadear. Ellos habían sido testigos de las hazañas de lo peor de la humanidad y se habían enfrentado día a día a ello, cada uno, optando por buscar la mejor forma de no verse afectado. Spencer, se hundía en su mundo de números, estadísticas, libros y series. JJ llegaba cada noche a casa y abrazaba a su hijo y a su marido, disfrutando de la bondad y la inocencia de ambos. Morgan tenía sus casas, dónde si tenía un mal día, tiraba una pared o ponía una puerta. Rossi solía relajarse con un buen whisky, dedicarse a escribir o rememorar sus libros, o quedar con alguna mujer atractiva para ver si podía encajar y ser su cuarta esposa. Emily… solo de pensar en ella le daban ganas de llorar. García se había preguntado muchas veces que hacían Emily y Hotch para solucionar esos momentos delicados. Se había preguntado cómo podían aguantar después de haber sido víctimas, de haber visto la maldad en estado puro, de haber estado rodeados de sangre y miedo. La respuesta siempre había estado frente a ella y jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Emily y Hotch se tenían el uno al otro. Y ella… ella tenía a osos panda y gatos para olvidar los duros casos a los que se enfrentaban cada día, pero en el ambiente actual, ni los osos panda ni los gatos funcionaban. Tampoco funcionaban los números de Reid. JJ no había ido a casa porque había preferido quedarse investigando. Morgan no había comprado un nuevo martillo. Rossi no había abierto un libro ni hablado con ninguna mujer fuera de la oficina. Y Hotch… Hotch simplemente parecía estar ahogándose lentamente.

En todos los años que Penélope García había estado trabajando para el F.B.I. y pese que habían pasado por situaciones realmente espeluznantes, como el secuestro de Reid a manos de Tobias Hankel, el posterior secuestro del mismo y Prentiss a manos de Cyrus, su casi propia muerte por arma de fuego a manos de Jason Battle, el apuñalamiento de Hotch por Foyet y la posterior muerte de su esposa, y el fallecimiento ficticio de Prentiss tras el ataque de Ian Doyle, jamás había sentido el desconsuelo tan absoluto que sentía en esos momentos. No era que el resto de situaciones vividas fueran de menos importancia, para nada era así. El motivo de su desconsuelo provenía del hecho de que era una romántica empedernida y si fuera por ella, el amor triunfaría allá dónde fuera. Hotch y Emily se querían, aunque hubieran cometido errores, aunque hubieran ocultado algo que nadie debería ocultar, aunque hubieran tenido que pasar por situaciones extremas para darse cuenta de ello. Se querían y no estaban juntos. La única cosa que en esos momentos podía servir para evitar que llorara, para evitar que pensara en la crueldad del mundo, era pensar en ellos juntos. Era leer una y otra vez, aunque pudiera parecer una perversión, esos correos que había encontrado en el portátil de Prentiss y que no había enseñado a nadie por respeto a Hotch y Emily. Respeto que le parecía estar perdiendo en esos momentos, pero pedía perdón por el agravio, porque era lo único que le hacía pensar en un posible final feliz. Y necesitaba pensar que habría un final feliz… Así que, no era de extrañar que fuera la segunda vez que leía cada uno de los mensajes como si de una novela se tratase. Y no era de extrañar, que no se diera cuenta de que había entrado JJ y miraba el monitor con los ojos completamente desorbitados. La vergüenza la embargó al instante.

— Juro que esto tiene una explicación. – Dijo con rapidez.

JJ arrastró con ella una silla sobrante y se sentó frente al monitor al lado de García. No necesitaba excusarse, sabía bien por qué su amiga estaba haciendo eso y siendo sincera, sin Will ni Henry allí para darle un poco de paz mental, eso sería un entretenimiento bienvenido hasta que regresaran los miembros del Equipo y pudieran hacer el perfil completo.

La rubia deslizó los ojos por las palabras escritas entre sus amigos y tuvo que admitir que de Prentiss, quizá, lo hubiera podido llegar a imaginar en algún momento, pero de ¿Hotch? Se le hacía difícil.

— Eso es entre hermoso, sexual y espeluznante.

La mirada de García se clavó en ella al instante.

— ¿Dónde ves lo espeluznante aquí, Peluche?

JJ señaló uno de los primeros mensajes, dónde su nombre estaba impreso en la pantalla.

— Mientras hacían esto yo dormía al lado de Emily… ¿Cómo no puede ser eso espeluznante?

— ¿Qué es espeluznante? – Dijo Reid, entrando por la puerta que JJ se había dejado abierta.

García miró a JJ con reproche por ese descuido, pero ya que habían sido descubiertas…

— Prentiss y Hotch tenían sexo vía e-mail mientras JJ dormía al lado de Emily.

El joven genio se atragantó y se giró para salir corriendo, pero en el momento en qué lo hizo chocó contra el cuerpo duro y musculoso de Morgan.

— Eh… ¿Qué te pasa chico?

— Emily y Hotch tenían sexo frente a JJ y García tiene pruebas. – Dijo con rapidez.

Morgan frunció el ceño. ¿Qué Hotch y Emily habían tenido sexo delante de JJ? ¿Entonces ella sabía que mantenían una relación? ¿Estaban todos enfermos en ese maldito Equipo? Agarró los hombros de Reid con fuerza y lo giró para que caminara de vuelta hacia el interior de la Cueva. Cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió con seriedad al grupo.

— Una explicación. Ahora. – Exigió, mirándolos a todos de brazos cruzados.

JJ le dio un codazo a Reid. Era un bocazas y además explicaba las cosas mal.

— Sexo por e-mail y yo estaba durmiendo. – Miró a Spencer, para aclarar. – No me enteré de nada.

— ¿Estáis espiando los e-mails privados de Prentiss? – Morgan no sabía que era peor. JJ y García parecían avergonzadas y Reid, en solidaridad con sus compañeras parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra.

García optó por echar mano de su plan de emergencias contra arrebatos Morgan. Se levantó corriendo y se acercó al moreno, poniendo sus manos en el pecho. El contacto siempre era algo agradecido entre ellos.

— Mi Dios de Chocolate, los vi sin querer y yo solo quería ocupar mi mente pensando en algo bueno porque si me pongo a pensar en Prentiss, secuestrada, con vete a saber tú quién torturándola, simplemente… - Derek frunció un poco el ceño al ver como las lágrimas estaban a punto de asomar a los ojos de su analista favorita y al girar la mirada hacia JJ y ver la misma expresión se apresuró a consolar a García y a tranquilizar a la otra rubia.

— Está bien. No estáis espiando. – Frotó con delicadeza la espalda de Penélope, dejando escapar un suspiro. Una cosa era que espiaran, otra cosa era haberse topado con esos correos sin querer y dejar que estos ayudaran al ánimo colectivo. Quizá tampoco era tan mala idea. Les sonrió, aunque con tristeza dada la situación, a todos los presentes y alzó una ceja interrogante.

— ¿Hotch teniendo sexo vía e-mail?

García asintió con rapidez y tiró de él para acercarlo al resto del grupo.

— Es realmente encantador.

Enfrascados como estaban todos leyendo y comentando no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto hacía rato y de que una sombra oscura y malhumorada se cernía sobre ellos hasta que el carraspeó de Rossi los interrumpió.

Cuando los cuatro miembros más jóvenes del grupo se giraron, vieron al mayor tras Hotch, negando con la cabeza con reproche mientras Aaron los miraba a todos entre dolido y enfadado. Sin decir nada, su jefe de Unidad se giró y salió a paso apresurado de la Cueva, haciendo todo un esfuerzo para no chocar con Rossi en el camino.

David dio un paso hacia ellos y los señaló a todos.

— Si Hotch no os descuartiza cuando esto acabe lo haré yo. – Les aseguró y se giró para ir tras su amigo. Alguien tenía que calmar la tormenta que se avecinaba… de nuevo.

.

.

En la actualidad…

OFICINA DE AARON HOTCHNER, (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta),

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch dio un portazo tras él al entrar en la oficina y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su silla frente al escritorio. Era un hombre que apreciaba su privacidad por encima de todas las cosas, incluso por encima de su propio trabajo. Era una cuestión de respeto hacia si mismo y hacia los demás. Él era de la creencia de que, si todos supieran las intimidades de los demás, el respeto se perdería con mucha más facilidad porque todo ser humano, incluso el más decente, tenía cosas en su vida privada por las que avergonzarse o por las que ser juzgado.

.

.

 _Hace 4 años…_

 _SOUTH PADRE ISLAND, TEXAS_

 _Habían encontrado a Daniel Keller y William Browder con señales de abuso sexual y asfixiados en los armarios de sus respectivas habitaciones en el Hotel Hudson Street. Las víctimas habían ido allí a pasar sus vacaciones de primavera tras acabar la Universidad y ninguno de ellos tenía nada en común excepto el sexo, que ambos parecían ser hombres fuertes y el Hotel. No se conocían, no habían ido allí juntos, ni estudiaban en la misma facultad._

 _Cuando llegaron a South Padre Island, Hotch dividió al Equipo en dos. Morgan, Reid y Rossi al Hotel a interrogar a personal y huéspedes mientras él iba a la Oficina Local de Policía junto con Prentiss y JJ a interrogar a las familias._

— _Según el padre de Browder, su hijo era un atleta que no consumía drogas y por lo que nos ha contado a JJ y a mí, no creo que fuera gay. Según él solía tener bastante éxito entre los miembros del sexo opuesto. – Le explicó Hotch a Emily, a solas en una de las oficinas de la Comisaría mientras apoyaba el trasero sobre el escritorio en el que Prentiss estaba trabajando con los perfiles de las víctimas. Vio sonreír a la morena._

— _Me encanta cuando usas esa clase de palabras. Vuelve a decirlo._

— _¿Qué clase de palabras? - Preguntó Hotch, negando con la cabeza, divertido, aunque sabía que no debería dejar que hubiera esa clase de juegos en el trabajo._

— _Sexo. – Le aclaró ella, inclinándose sobre el escritorio para poner los documentos en orden y dejándole a Hotch una hermosa vista de su escote._

 _Desde el diciembre anterior, Emily y él habían logrado mantener su relación personal y profesional separadas. En horario laboral eran solo dos simples compañeros de trabajo, subordinada y jefe. Trabajaban bien juntos y a menudo Hotch intentaba coincidir con ella en los casos sin que fuera obvio para nadie más que había algo más entre ellos que una simple camaradería. Durante las horas no laborales, el rol de ambos cambiaba complemente. Habían llegado a un punto cómodo en el que no se les hacía difícil interactuar entre ellos y a menudo hablar de esas cosas triviales que al principio habían resultado complicadas. El equilibrio era perfecto, pero Aaron tenía que admitir que también le gustaba cuando ella hacía algún comentario juguetón en momentos laborales cuando ninguno de sus compañeros podía escucharlos. Se había dado cuenta, con morbosa vergüenza, que lejos de molestarle, le agradaba la sensación de poder sentirse pillado, de tener que ocultar algo que solo Prentiss y él sabían y, estaba seguro, de que ella se sentía exactamente igual._

— _Sexo. – Dijo, consintiéndola, y la vio fruncir el ceño._

— _No… así no. Me gusta cuando lo dices serio, cuando eres Terminator Hotch._

 _Aaron aguantó una sonrisa sincera._

— _Terminator Hotch le diría a Sarah Connor que no está programado para entender esa clase de peticiones._

 _Emily le hizo una mueca divertida antes de volver su atención a los papeles frente a ella._

— _Ninguno de ellos era gay entonces. Daniel tenía novia, además, aunque eso no significa en realidad nada. No sería la primera vez que vemos a parejas felizmente casadas o emparejadas con encuentros secretos con personas del mismo sexo. – Continuó Emily, con el tema que realmente les atañía._

— _Morgan y Reid están terminando una entrevista. ¿Algo nuevo? – Dijo Rossi, entrando a la oficina y mirándolos a ambos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos._

— _Creo que ninguna de las víctimas era gay. – Le dijo Aaron._

— _La novia de Dan Keller le describe como bastante promiscuo y agresivo con las mujeres. – Le dijo Emily al mayor, tendiéndole una foto de Daniel con su novia. – Causó unos cuantos problemas en su relación y su amigo dijo que estaban de fiesta antes de su muerte y él estaba dispuesto a olvidar el hecho de tener novia._

— _¿Coincide con lo que encontraste en la escena? – Le preguntó Hotch a Rossi._

— _Si y no. – Respondió Dave. – Las víctimas eran dos tíos fuertes, pero no había señales de lucha. El perfil es que los dos consintieron o… el SUDES tenía un cómplice._

— _Está bien. – Hotch vio como el caso empezaba a tomar forma. - ¿Y hay alguna duda?_

— _¿Y si fueron ambas cosas? – Sugirió Rossi._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Aún en el caso de que el sujeto se enfrentara a dos hombres, la primera reacción de un macho alfa sería luchar. – Empezó._

— _Pero no si es una mujer. – Cortó Aaron._

— _Están de vacaciones. Ella atrae a la víctima a la habitación del Hotel, lo ata, y una vez dominado llega su cómplice. – Completó Dave._

— _Eso explicaría la postura y la violación. – Argumentó Emily, ganándose la mirada de ambos hombres. – Las víctimas son machos alfa con tendencias sexuales agresivas. El SUDES trata a sus víctimas como ellos tratan a las mujeres._

— _Así que tenemos un equipo. – Dijo Hotch, poniendo todos los puntos en común. – Una mujer que los atrae a la habitación del Hotel y los ata…_

— _Y un hombre que los viola y los mata. – Terminó Dave._

 _Tenían el perfil, solo les quedaba encontrar a la pareja culpable, pero eso tendría que esperar al día siguiente, porque era hora de ir a descansar._

 _Cuando llegaron al Hudson Street, pese a que había perdido parte de la ocupación debido a los asesinatos acontecidos, tuvieron problemas para poder encontrar habitaciones individuales. Dos de ellos tenían que compartir habitación y como había sido costumbre anteriormente cuando había alguno de esos casos, JJ y Emily fueron la pareja escogida para hacerlo._

 _Hotch se duchó y se puso cómodo en la cama con un par de folders del caso para ver si podía adelantar algo, sabiendo que esa noche no podría tener ni siquiera uno de esos mensajes de Emily que se había acostumbrado a tener durante los últimos meses. Sin el consuelo que eso le proporcionaba, solo le quedaba el trabajo._

 _Estaba haciendo apuntes en el lateral de uno de los documentos, pues tenía la sensación de que se les escapaba algo, cuando su móvil sonó con un correo electrónico entrante. Hotch frunció el ceño al ver que era de Emily. ¿Qué hacía enviando correos? Seleccionó el último mensaje entrante:_

 _ **De:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 00:42_

 _ **Para:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Shhh… JJ roncando._

 _Tengo a mi compañera de fiesta de pijamas dormida. Estoy aburrida. ¿Qué haces? Si te preguntas por qué te envío un correo la respuesta es fácil. Usando el portátil. Si JJ despierta le puedo decir que estoy con el caso._

 _SA Emily Prentiss (Oficina Federal de Investigación)_

 _Hotch no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Ahí estaba su consuelo nocturno. Debería decirle que descansara, o siendo más concreto, debería decirle que mantuviera sus dedos fuera de cualquier teclado mientras JJ estuviera cerca, pero no hacía daño un poco de conversación antes de dormir. Emily le había enviado el mensaje a su correo personal, por lo que no había riesgo de que el F.B.I monitorizara la conversación. Dejando de lado el teléfono, cogió el portátil para estar en igualdad de condiciones y abrió el Thunderbird para poder responder al mensaje de la morena._

 _ **De:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 00:47_

 _ **Para:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Shhh… Terminator a hurtadillas._

 _No puedes decirme que estas aburrida. Soy un caballero. Me siento en la obligación de entretenerte y de recordarte que tienes una compañera de cuarto, Agente Prentiss._

 _Estudiando el caso por quinta vez. Se nos escapa algo._

 _SSA Aaron Hotchner (Jefe De Unidad, Oficina Federal de Investigación)_

 _Hizo clic sobre Enviar y mientras esperaba la contestación, si es que la había, intentó repasar de nuevo los apuntes al lateral del documento. La mujer que los atraía debía de ser una mujer joven, espectacular de aspecto, a juzgar por el atractivo de las víctimas masculinas y la clase de perfil. Era difícil que pudiera pasar desapercibida una mujer así. El cómplice además tenía que ser alguien sumiso en público, pero no con ella. Con ella sería la parte dominante. Seguramente hubiera sufrido alguna clase de abuso por parte de un macho alfa y frente a los demás se mostrara retraído. Sacaría su verdadera personalidad únicamente a solas con su compañera y ante las víctimas ya reducidas. Una pareja peculiar, de nuevo, difícil de pasar inadvertida. El perfil era correcto por más que lo repasara, entonces, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de que se les escapaba algo?_

 _El sonido de un mensaje entrante le hizo desviar la atención del caso de nuevo._

 _ **De:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 00:50_

 _ **Para:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _¡Caso! Connor re-programando a Terminator_

 _¿No eres tú el que siempre nos dice que intentemos descansar para estar frescos al día siguiente? Seguir con el caso no es descansar… Agente Hotchner._

 _Te estoy viendo. Cierra ese folder y no apartes la mirada de este monitor._

 _SA Emily 'Frente frío' Prentiss (Oficina Federal de Investigación)_

 _Hotch miró los documentos a su lado, debatiéndose en si hacer caso a su subordinada, compañera, amiga-con-derecho-a-roce o no. Seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de que estaban equivocándose en algo, pero lo había repasado todo cinco veces y no era capaz de dar con la aguja en el pajar. Emily tenía razón. Él predicaba, pero no ejercía. Cerró el folder, lo apartó a un lado y se centró únicamente en el portátil apoyado sobre sus piernas. Soltó una carcajada suave al darse cuenta de la firma del e-mail. Empezó a teclear:_

 _ **De:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 00:56_

 _ **Para:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _¡Caso! Superman en apuros._

 _¿A tiempo para mi redención? Soy un adicto al trabajo._

 _¿Alguna solución?_

 _SSA Aaron Hotchner (Jefe 'algo arrepentido' de Unidad, Oficina Federal de Investigación)_

 _Hotch encontró que el tiempo se le hacía largo solo esperando por una respuesta, pero no era cualquier respuesta. Era una respuesta de Emily Prentiss. Él, que se enorgullecía de ser un buen perfilador, se encontraba continuamente petrificado ante las contestaciones que podía tener la morena y eso era una de las cosas por las que encontraba esos juegos tan sumamente adictivos. En cuanto la bandeja de entrada mostró un nuevo registro sin leer, se apresuró a abrirlo._

 _ **De:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 00:59_

 _ **Para:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Pausa… Mujer Maravilla al rescate._

 _¿Cuánto hace que no juegas con tu mano, Hotchner?_

 _SA Emily 'Frente, no tan frío' Prentiss (Oficina Federal de Investigación)_

 _Hotch se atragantó. No podía estar sugiriéndole lo que parecía que estaba sugiriendo… ¿Le estaba diciendo que se tocara para olvidarse del trabajo? Sus dedos volaron incluso más rápidos que los de García sobre el teclado._

 _ **De:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 01:00_

 _ **Para:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Pausa… Frankenstein perdiendo tornillos_

 _¡Prentiss!_

 _SSA Aaron Hotchner (Jefe 'patidifuso' de Unidad, Oficina Federal de Investigación)_

 _Patidifuso o no, Hotch se encontró sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Aaron movió el dedo en el touchpad por encima del mensaje unos segundos, temiendo lo que esa loca mujer podía decir, antes de abrir finalmente el correo._

 _ **De:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 01:03_

 _ **Para:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _La novia, "con tornillos de repuesto" de Frankenstein_

 _Tu respuesta me dice que hace mucho tiempo. ¿Lo solucionamos? Dime que sí… Puedo ser muy insistente._

 _Hazlo por mí… Solo de imaginarte… tocándote…_

 _SA Emily 'En erupción' Prentiss (Oficina Federal de Investigación)_

 _Aaron se vio a sí mismo perdido. Podía imaginar su voz sugerente diciéndole que se tocara y sus ojos ansiosos mirándolo. En los meses que llevaban teniendo escapadas secretas, había aprendido cuando Emily Prentiss quería desnudarlo con solo una mirada y aunque no pudiera verla, sabía que era uno de esos momentos._

 _La cordura y el raciocinio le decían que cortara eso. Emily tenía al lado a JJ y estaban en mitad de un caso. Deberían, además, estar durmiendo, pero, ¿quién se iba a dormir después de imaginarse a la morena mirándolo de arriba abajo con hambre? Ni siquiera él era tan fuerte. Pero si era sincero…_

 _ **De:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 01:09_

 _ **Para:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Sintiéndome Nick Curran_

 _Femme Fatale…_

 _Nunca he hecho esto._

 _SSA Aaron Hotchner (Jefe 'derrotado' de Unidad, Oficina Federal De Investigación)_

 _No recordaba haber hecho algo así en su vida. Había estado veinte años casado y jamás había tenido sexo con su mujer estando lejos de ella. Ni con su mujer ni, claramente, con ninguna otra. Empezó a sentirse nervioso y ansioso a partes iguales y tuvo que coger aire antes de abrir el siguiente mensaje._

 _ **De:**_ _Emily Prentiss_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _19 de junio de 2009 a las 01:12_

 _ **Para:**_ _Aaron Hotchner_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _¿Tú Nick y yo Catherine?_

 _Qué buen argumento… Tú boca entre mis piernas. ¿Puedes visualizarlo como yo?_

 _SA Emily 'Con Instintos Básicos' Prentiss (Oficina Federal De Investigación)_

 _Hotch tuvo claro en ese momento que iba a hacerse un experto en escribir con su mano derecha, porque la izquierda viajó al instante en que leyó la sugerencia de Emily hasta colarse por debajo de sus pantalones de pijama. Siempre había una primera vez para todo y en cuanto se rodeó a sí mismo con los dedos y apretó, mientras rememoraba las imágenes que la morena había puesto en su cabeza, estuvo seguro de que no sería la última vez..._

 _El teléfono sonó a primera hora del día siguiente. Otro chico había sido asesinado, esa vez en lugar de en el Hudson Street que era donde ellos estaban alojados, había sido en el The Willard Beachside Resort. ¿Casualidad que cambiara de sitio el SUDES? Hotch no lo creía._

 _Envió a Morgan, Reid y a Rossi a investigar mientras el resto iban a la Comisaría a hablar con la familia del nuevo fallecido y a cruzar datos con las anteriores víctimas. Una vez que los tres hombres volvieron con la información necesaria, pudieron dar finalmente el perfil. La teoría era la misa que habían mantenido hasta ese momento._

 _García los llamó minutos después con nueva información._

— _Escuchad – Empezó Penélope. – No hay informes de violación masculina en la zona. No es sorprendente, ya que es uno de los delitos menos denunciados. También miré los videos de vigilancia del Hotel Hudson Street los días de los dos asesinatos y no hay nada._

— _Ya. – Cortó Emily. – Dime que ahora viene un: pero._

— _Pero… - Continuó García – También miré los días anteriores a los dos homicidios y mira por donde, nos tocó la lotería._

 _JJ, Emily y Aaron vieron como en la pantalla frente a ellos se abría un video de la primera víctima junto a una mujer a la orilla de la piscina del Hotel._

— _Ese sería William Browder, alias víctima número uno. Me gustaría llamarle cara de tonto. – Dijo con rapidez. – Al parecer está tirando los tejos a damisela en apuros, alias empleada del Hotel Madison Cooke. Como veis, cara de tonto agarra a damisela. Adam Jackson, llamémosle caballero blanco interviene. – Hotch frunció el ceño al reconocer al empleado de mantenimiento del Hotel con el que Reid y Morgan habían hablado el día anterior. – Cara de tonto tira a caballero blanco al suelo. Caballero blanco, pausa. Caballero blanco se cabrea…_

— _¿El de mantenimiento encontró a la segunda víctima? – Interrumpió Hotch._

— _Sí. – Aseguró Emily._

— _¿No dijo a Reid y a Morgan que no había visto nunca a las víctimas? – Inquirió de nuevo._

— _Aja… - Asintió Emily. - ¿Por qué mentiría?_

— _García, necesito que encuentres todo lo que puedas sobre Adam Jackson. – Ordenó Aaron._

 _Avisaron a Morgan, Reid y Rossi para que dieran con Adam antes de que se escapara o desapareciera mientras García recababa toda la información sobre el nuevo sospechoso._

— _La vida de Adam Jackson parece un manual de cómo hacerse asesino. – Les informó García. – Nació en Corpus Cristi. Su madre biológica, Rose Marie Jackson entraba y salía de los hospitales: brazo roto, costillas rotas, agotamiento…_

— _Más claramente, una esposa maltratada. – Asumió Prentiss._

 _Hotch cruzó las manos ante él con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, escuchando con atención. Cada vez que había algún caso de maltrato a una mujer y posterior abuso infantil se recordaba que los afectados podían terminar de dos formas: Siendo asesinos, o siendo los que cazan a los asesinos. Desgraciadamente, el primer grupo ganaba en mayoría._

— _Exacto. – Le dio la razón Penélope. – Luego murió de repente cuando Adam tenía cinco años. Es de padre desconocido y Adam quedó bajo custodia de su padrastro Mark Harrison. Entonces… fue cuando Adam entró y salió de emergencias. Al final fue a una residencia en Dallas hasta que se emancipó a los dieciséis años._

— _Apuesto a que si pudiéramos ver al Mark Harrison de entonces este se parecería mucho a las víctimas de nuestro sujeto. – Aseguró Emily._

 _Aaron negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que todo eso se podría haber evitado si Adam Jackson hubiera llevado una vida normal con un padre normal._

— _Buen trabajo, García. – Le dijo a su analista, siendo consciente de que eran pocas las veces que le agradecía su ayuda infinita. – Continúa._

 _Emily y él se acercaron a la sala de interrogatorios cuando Morgan y Rossi trajeron al sujeto. Observaron entre los cristales de seguridad como lo esposaban a la mesa. Reid empezó con el interrogatorio, pero por lo que podían ver, Adam no parecía saber por qué estaba detenido. Parecía nervioso, pero no culpable. No dejaba de pedir que trajeran a su jefa, Julie, para hablar con ella. Al preguntarle sobre la pelea con Browder, Adam aseguró no recordar que había pasado._

— _Hotch. – Lo llamó JJ. – Acabo de hablar con García. Ha dicho que Adam Jackson no solo trabaja en el Hotel. Vive allí._

— _¿Cómo es eso? – Quiso saber Rossi._

— _Cuando Adam fue expulsado del centro por malas notas, posesión de drogas y robos menores empezó a quedarse en el Hotel. Julie paga sus facturas. – Explicó JJ._

— _¿La directora? – Preguntó Hotch. Habían hablado con ella el día que llegaron al Hotel y se había mostrado colaboradora._

— _Sí. Le ha sacado de la cárcel dos veces en cuatro años. – Respondió la rubia._

— _Y fue ella quien le dijo a Madison que encubriera la pelea que Adam tuvo con la primera víctima. – Informó Dave._

— _¿Cuál es la conexión entre Julie y Adam? – Quiso saber Hotch._

— _Pues resulta que cuando Julie estaba en la facultad trabajó como voluntaria en el centro tutelar en el que Adam estaba residiendo._

— _Se hizo amiga suya y se convirtió en una sustituta de su madre. – Asumió Aaron._

— _Y ahora es su jefa… - Continuó Dave. – Él se lo debe todo._

— _Adam no es el dominante. – Aseguró Hotch. – Es Julie._

 _Detuvieron a Julie Riley cuando estaba a punto de llevarse a su cuarta víctima de una discoteca. Hotch se encargó él mismo de interrogar a la mujer._

 _Sometieron a Julie y a Adam a un interrogatorio con detector de mentiras por separado. Pese a que la vida de Adam haría convertirse en asesino a cualquiera y Julie había tenido problemas de abuso sexual con el sexo opuesto años atrás, ambos lograron pasar la prueba con nota. Tan solo un pequeño pico se había podido ver en el polígrafo de Adam con una pregunta sobre ecuaciones geométricas, pero eso no servía para que ellos pudieran decir que eran asesinos._

 _Había algo que carcomía a Reid y no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez la grabación que les había enviado García de la pelea de Adam con Browder._

— _¿Reid? – Preguntó Hotch._

 _Lo que le había dicho Morgan al joven doctor sobre la pregunta de ecuaciones geométricas le rondaba en la cabeza._

— _¿Y si mintió? ¿Y si intencionadamente contestó mal? – Expuso._

— _¿Y por qué haría eso? – Preguntó JJ._

— _Porque comprendió que él no tenía que saber la respuesta – Explicó._

— _Me he perdido, chico. – Dijo Morgan, aunque no era el único._

— _Adam dijo que no podía descansar. Hace siestas a mediodía porque siempre está agotado. Tiene un historial de amnesias, comportamiento solitario y abuso prolongado sufrido a manos de un macho dominante que transfirió el abuso de su esposa a su hijo adolescente._

— _¿A dónde vas a parar? – Preguntó Hotch, esta vez._

— _¿Y si nuestra pareja no es en absoluto una pareja?_

 _Aaron lo comprendió todo de pronto._

— _Trastorno de identidad disociativo. – Asumió._

 _El perfil que habían dado era correcto. Una mujer y un hombre. En lo que habían fallado, eso a lo que Hotch le había dado vueltas sin llegar al quid de la cuestión, era en que no eran dos personas distintas, sino dos personalidades que convivían en el interior del cuerpo de una misma persona._

 _Se prepararon para la detención de Adam, aunque tenían serias dudas de si podría ser juzgado por un tribunal. Llegaron al Hudson Street lo antes posible. No se sabía lo que Adam podía llegar a hacer en el estado en el que estaba. En cuanto entraron por las puertas, mandó a Reid y Morgan a la azotea y a Rossi y JJ al cuarto de Adam. No le dio tiempo de decirle a Emily que hacer cuando fue llamado por la detective Resse. Julie Riley estaba tirada en el suelo en mitad del jardín interior del Hotel, gravemente herida. Adam la había empujado desde la azotea y había caído desde varios pisos de altura._

 _Julie les dijo, en la medida que pudo, que la otra personalidad de Adam, se llamaba Amanda. Morgan contactó con García para averiguar dónde vivía el padrastro de Adam, pues Reid estaba seguro de que el chico o, mejor dicho, Amanda, estaba dirigiéndose allí en esos momentos._

 _Aaron nunca había llevado bien ver a una mujer herida. Además, él había interrogado a Julie y la había acusado de ser la posible cómplice de Adam._

 _García envió la dirección de Mark Harrison, el padrastro de Adam, al móvil de Morgan._

— _¡Vamos! – Escuchó que ordenaba Emily, pues él se había quedado absorto mirando a Julie. Despertó en ese momento y empezó a gritar pidiendo una ambulancia. No quería tener la vida de esa mujer en su conciencia…_

 _Mientras el resto del Equipo detenía a Adam, él y Emily acompañaron a Julie al hospital. Se recuperaría, pero pasaría tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a andar o tener una vida normal._

 _Estaba en el pasillo cuando Emily se acercó a él. Acababa de dejar a Julie durmiendo acompañada de su familia._

— _¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó._

 _Hotch asintió. Había asumido hacía mucho tiempo que no podían salvar a todo el mundo. Morgan le había informado de que habían detenido a Amanda, pero no volverían a ver a Adam. Su personalidad dominante se había apoderado de él. Julie se curaría, pero ¿a qué precio?_

— _No podíamos hacer nada más. Nuestro perfil era correcto. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que serían la misma persona?_

 _Eso también lo sabía Aaron. Podía notar que Emily estaba tan nerviosa como él y sabía que, en el fondo, pensaba que quizá si no hubieran estado entretenidos la noche anterior hubieran podido hacer algo. Decir que no podrían haber hecho nada más era más para convencerse a ellos mismos más que a los demás, pero era cierto. Nada hubiera cambiado si en lugar de hablar el uno con el otro hubieran estado leyendo una y otra vez los mismos informes. Le sonrió un poco, intentando transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad._

— _Tienes razón. Hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer. – Y se refería a todo. La sonrisa de Emily por respuesta era lo que Aaron necesitaba para estar seguro de ello._

 _._

.

En la actualidad…

OFICINA DE AARON HOTCHNER, (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta),

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Aaron no se avergonzaba de esos momentos con Emily. Ni de Emily. Ni de la relación que había mantenido con ella, pero si se sentía culpable, porque al haberlo ocultado podría haber dado esa sensación ante cualquiera. Había sido todo un cúmulo de malas decisiones y aunque se avergonzara de admitirlo, de prioridades. Había puesto, tal y como había hecho con Haley, su trabajo por encima de su felicidad y la de su pareja. Eso había tenido consecuencias irreparables en el pasado y estaba teniendo consecuencias irreparables en el presente y por si fueran pocos sus problemas, su Equipo, sus compañeros, que ya se sentían mal con Emily y con él por haberles ocultado la relación, habían socavado más en su intimidad y ahora sabían cosas que nadie debería saber de otra persona, porque eran momentos íntimos en los que haces y dices cosas que dejan al descubierto al ser más primitivo. Saber esas cosas sobre los demás, creaba situaciones incómodas que en esos momentos no necesitaban. Necesitaban ser un Equipo completo, trabajar duro y juntos para poder encontrar a Emily.

Se pellizcó el entrecejo con fuerza cuando otro dolor de cabeza amenazó con torturarlo y escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. El visitante no esperó a que él diera paso, simplemente, la puerta se abrió y David Rossi entró, invadiendo su espacio personal tal y como estaban haciendo todos en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

— ¿Puedo simplemente estar dos minutos solo sin que nadie me mire como si fuera un ser extraño? – Le preguntó, ofendido, a Rossi.

Dave, simplemente se metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró con tranquilidad. Entendía a Hotch. Él mismo hubiera tenido ganas de mandarlos a todos a la mierda después de que su vida hubiera quedado expuesta así, pero no era el momento de lamentarse.

— Yo David Rossi, tú Aaron Hotchner. Ahora que no somos extraños… ¿Podemos dejar de lado todos estos temas escabrosos y ponernos a trabajar?

Hotch se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire y tranquilizarse. Estar frente al Equipo era lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos, pero Dave tenía un punto. Esa situación era otro apunte más en su lista de cosas que tendrían que esperar.

Se reunieron todos en la sala de reuniones. El ambiente tan cargado que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Hotch podía ver la vergüenza brillando en los ojos de sus compañeros y por una vez no sintió la necesidad de aligerarles la carga. Se la merecían.

Spencer rompió el hielo con un carraspeó.

— Bien. Al parecer, todos los conocidos de Caroline coinciden. La describen como una mujer soberbia e hipócrita. - Colocó sobre el muro una fotografía de un chico de aspecto desaliñado. – Michael Lans fue víctima de Caroline meses antes de que la asesinaran. El odio que guarda aún por ella es importante.

Morgan miró a Hotch, siguiendo con la explicación.

— El suficiente para que se le escaparan un par de insultos que Reid pudo escuchar, pero dudo que sea nuestro SUDES. No parece un hombre violento y no lo describen el resto de compañeros como tal. Al parecer Caroline se había ganado más de un enemigo.

García intervino.

— He investigado sobre ese pobre chico y lo que le hicieron pasar fue horrible, pero no pudo ser él. Estaba en mitad de un concurso de ajedrez de cuarenta y ocho horas cuando Caroline fue asesinada.

Rossi siguió.

— Las cuatro primeras víctimas también tenían un buen historial de abusos contra algunos compañeros. Mentían a sus padres ocultando sus verdaderas calificaciones y vivían una vida acomodada en la que no podía encajar nadie que no fuera de su círculo, pero todos los afectados tienen coartada para el día de la muerte de esos chicos.

Hotch habló por primera vez desde que había empezado la reunión.

— Mientras esperábamos frente al SUV en el aparcamiento, vimos una furgoneta de CleanAgain. – Sacó del folder que tenía en las manos los documentos sobre Jordan Lewis. – Misma empresa de limpieza que se encargaba de las oficinas de Lewis y…

— Misma empresa de limpieza que se encarga de limpiar nuestras oficinas. – Dijo Reid, rebotando los dedos sobre su barbilla.

— La mujer de la limpieza llamó tiempo después del ataque a Lewis. Si hubiera llamado antes quizá Jordan estaría viva a estas alturas. - Dijo Derek.

— Siento las malas noticias. – Cortó García. – Pero María Sedano no puede ser la culpable. – Dijo, refiriéndose a la mujer de la limpieza. – Llegó al país hace apenas un par de meses. Aquí hay asesinatos de hace años.

Aun así, Hotch pegó su foto en el muro.

— No podemos descartar nada, podría conocer al SUDES o podría haberlo ayudado con los últimos asesinatos.

García asintió a eso.

— Buscaré a todos los miembros de CleanAgain que hayan coincidido en todos los lugares en los últimos años.

Hotch le hizo un gesto afirmativo y se dispuso a ordenar al resto volver a ir a los lugares de los crímenes, incluido el apartamento de Emily, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba desde el exterior.

— ¿Aaron Hotchner? – Preguntó un hombre desconocido.

Hotch asintió, bajando las escaleras para reunirse con él.

— Firme aquí. – Le dijo el chico, entregándole un sobre.

Hotch miró con el ceño fruncido el paquete. No tenía remitente. Abrió con cuidado el lateral del sobre y sacó una única hoja que contenía una sola frase.

— ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Rossi, uniéndose junto con Morgan, JJ, García y Reid a él.

A Hotch le tembló la mano por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando alzó el papel para que todos lo vieran.

"JJ, García o Prentiss. Usted escoge, Agente Hotchner. Respuesta en la zona de anuncios por palabras de la primera edición de la mañana del Union Post.".

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

¡Varias aclaraciones!

Sobre los regalos del anterior capítulo:

En progreso. Cojo las vacaciones este miercoles por lo que podré tenerlos todos o casi todos este fin de semana y podréis leer más de una historia.

Sobre el mensaje del SUDES:

Qué esté usando una estrategia parecida a la de Foyet no significa que sea como Foyet. Este SUDES usará todo lo que sabe sobre Emily y Hotch y sobre el resto del Equipo para conseguir su verdadero objetivo. Foyet solo es otro AS escondido en su manga.

Sobre el resto:

Pensé mucho en si hacer o no este capítulo, porque consideré que tendría que ir ya directamente a los dos últimos capítulos de la temporada cuatro, pero mientras lo veía (y también por la insistencia de Lica…), me di cuenta de que había mucho que comentar.

¿Hotch sentado en el escritorio al lado de Emily en una oficina a solas?

¿Emily dando órdenes por Hotch a Morgan?

No se despegaban ni para ir al baño en este capítulo…

Por otro lado, aquí habéis podido ver el inicio de esa conversación que a García tanto le gusta vía e-mail. Ha sido un poco de humor dentro de un fic tenso, que también viene bien.

Por si alguien no ha reconocido algunos de los gags utilizados, explico, aunque dudo que alguien no los reconozca, porque he usado películas muy famosas.

Terminator:

Película dirigida por James Cameron (muy recomendable toda la saga hasta la tercera película, pero en especial la primera y la segunda). La primera se estrenó en el 1984. Protagonizada por Arnold Schwarzenegger (Como Terminator) y Linda Hamilton (Como Sarah Connor). Terminator es una máquina, como imagino que adivinaréis por su terminología.

Frankenstein y la Novia de Frankenstein:

Obra original extraída de la novela literaria el Moderno Prometeo de Mary Shelley en 1818 y posteriormente pasada al cine en 1931, dirigida por James Whale e interpretada por Colin Clive como (El Dr. Víctor Frankenstein) y Boris Karloff como (Frankenstein, el monstruo). La Novia de Frankenstein se estrenó cuatro años después, en 1935. Elsa Lanchaster encarnó el papel de la novia del monstruo.

Superman:

Originalmente obra de ficción en viñeta de DC Comics, llevada al cine por primera vez en 1941, con una serie de cortos posteriormente, convirtiéndose en película larga en 1951 protagonizada por George Reeves (Como Kal-El o comúnmente conocido Clark Kent), aunque la versión más conocida es la de 1987 protagonizada por Christopher Reeve.

Instinto Básico:

Estrenada en 1992. Dirigída por Paul Verhoeven y protagonizada por Michael Douglas (Nick Curran) y Sharon Stone (Catherine Tramell). Sharon Stone es considerada la número uno delas Femme Fatales o Mujeres fatales de la historia del cine gracias a esta película.

Y después de la clase de cine, aunque estoy segura de que todos ya sabíais esto… me despido con un abrazo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En los próximos nos meteremos más a fondo en sentimientos más oscuros y en el mismo SUDES.


	19. Chapter 19

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **carliis** , **Lica** , **Czelleste, SamCR87** y **Katra-Grey** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ** : Ese grupo de locos, conociendo a Hotch, andan metiendo la pata con él continuamente. Czelleste me dijo en uno de sus RW que Aaron tiene demasiada paciencia con ellos y que razón tiene… Espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste, aunque es duro.

 **Guest (1):** Bueno, eso intento, que no os esperéis lo que va a venir, de lo contrario sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por decirme lo genial que te parece. Esos elogios son gasolina para mí.

 **Guest (2):** Thanks for reading. Your words are music for my ears. I hope enjoing the next chapter.

 **Belen:** Ya sabes que si no dejo con la intriga no soy yo y tendrás que seguir con ella, porque el siguiente capítulo es una puñalada al corazón.

 **dsc18:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

 **Guest (3):** Hola Brasileira. Siento que no te gusten las partes de descripción de los casos, pero son necesarias para la evolución de los sentimientos de los personajes y en especial porque el secuestro de Emily tiene todo que ver con los actos cometidos por el Equipo en el pasado. Agradezco tu comentario y espero de corazón que disfrutes con la historia porque para eso la escribo. Un abrazo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 19 – Remordimientos**

 _Hace 4 años…_

 _APARTAMENTO DE AARON HOTCHNER, 4:30 A.M._

 _WASHINGTON DC_

 _El sonido del teléfono hizo que Hotch parpadeara varias veces. Alargó la mano para poder llegar hasta la mesilla dónde descansaba su móvil, frunció el ceño al ver la hora y carraspeó antes de contestar, con voz adormilada._

— _Hotchner. – Se sentó de golpe en la cama mientras escuchaba las noticias al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó. – Bien. Estaré allí en una hora._

 _Colgó el teléfono mientras se levantaba de la cama, observando como la figura a su lado se removía y lo miraba con un ojo apenas abierto y el otro cerrado._

— _¿Qué es? – Preguntó Emily._

— _Tenemos un caso. – Fue todo lo que dijo mientras recogía del suelo su ropa y caminaba hasta el baño, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta cuando entró en él. Desde allí, pudo escuchar a Emily quejarse._

— _Hace apenas seis horas que volvimos del último. – Hotch la entendió perfectamente. Habían tenido un caso complicado la semana anterior y habían sido más de siete días alejados de DC. Las últimas semanas no les habían dado descanso. Reid había estado a punto de morir después de un caso particularmente doloroso para el Equipo en el que fue infectado con Antrax, y él mismo había tenido un accidente de coche en otro de los casos y había tenido que lidiar con el dolor de cabeza por el golpe en consecuencia. Él sabía que todos estaban agotados, pero los asesinos en serie no descansaban._

 _Escuchó como el teléfono de Emily sonó seguidamente. JJ la estaba informando a ella también para que se reuniera con el resto del Equipo en Quantico._

 _Se metió en la ducha tan rápido como terminó de lavarse los dientes y escuchó a Emily entrar al baño y empezar con la misma rutina. Era extraño. Una mujer en su casa que no fuera Haley, haciendo algo tan cotidiano e íntimo, pero el último caso había sido largo y apenas habían tenido un segundo a solas. Lo que había empezado la noche anterior como una simple cena para relajarse, había acabado en ellos durmiendo de nuevo en la misma cama._

— _Apenas hemos dormido. – Se quejó de nuevo su Agente, casi de forma inentendible, pues tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca, arrancándole una sonrisa. Emily tenía un humor especialmente amargo por las mañanas, y más si no había dormido lo suficiente. Morgan solía huir de ella hasta que no habían pasado al menos dos horas y Hotch empezaba a entender el por qué._

 _Aaron sacó la cabeza por la cortina para poder mirarla y se vio obligado a cerrar un ojo cuando el champú cayó sobre su frente, haciendo que le escociera._

— _Es culpa tuya no haber dormido. Solo tenías que mantener tus manos para ti misma. – Le recordó, y Emily le lanzó el cepillo de dientes, que él esquivó hábilmente._

— _Te recordaré eso la próxima vez que las tuyas quieran hacer un viaje fuera del establo._

 _Hotch terminó con su ducha deprisa, casi disfrutando del enfado de Prentiss. Lástima que tuvieran un caso... - Toda tuya. – Le dijo, dándole paso y caminando hacia la habitación para empezar a vestirse._

 _En cuanto estuvo listo, se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando como Emily daba tirones de su pelo intentando desenredar el embrollo sin mucho éxito._

— _Nos vemos allí en un rato. – Le informó, echando una ojeada a su reloj de muñeca y, seguidamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para evitar acercarlas a ella, pero Emily no tuvo compasión de él. Se acercó y depositó un beso en su boca que él no dudó en responder. Cuando se separó, él deseó verdaderamente que el trabajo les hubiera dado un respiro. – La cafetera aún está en alguna de esas cajas del salón, así que tendrás que abastecerte por el camino._

 _Si había algo peor que despertar a Emily Prentiss en mitad de la noche, ese algo era no tener café a mano para apaciguarla, pero entre los casos y la manera en la que él había intentado mantenerse alejado de su apartamento, no había podido, ni había tenido ganas, de desempacar la mayoría de sus cosas._

— _¡Estás perdiendo puntos Hotchner! – Escuchó que ella chillaba mientras él salía por la puerta, negando con la cabeza._

 _Cuando apenas asomaba el sol, todo el Equipo estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa redonda de la sala de conferencias. El cansancio era obvio en todos los miembros de la Unidad, pero ninguno se quejaba, todos centrados en su próximo objetivo._

— _Se llama William Hightower. – Informó JJ, mostrando un video de una cámara seguridad de la frontera canadiense dónde un hombre afroamericano era retenido por la Policía Fronteriza. – Dice que en este último mes ha recogido a diez personas de las calles de Detroit, las ha matado y las ha tirado pasada la frontera de Canadá._

— _¿Y no ha precisado dónde? – Preguntó Emily, sentada al lado de Hotch._

— _Dice que solo hablará con el F.B.I. – Respondió la rubia._

— _¿Se ha confirmado la desaparición de esa gente? – Esta vez fue Reid el que preguntó._

— _Se ha denunciado la desaparición de dos de ellos, pero parece que son vagabundos. Está siendo muy difícil conseguir información._

— _García. – Dijo Hotch que no necesitó seguir con la frase._

— _Como un sabueso, Señor. – La rubia analista se levantó de la mesa de camino a su cueva para recabar información._

— _¿Qué es lo que sabemos de ese tipo? – Inquirió Morgan._

 _Hotch había tenido tiempo de revisar el caso mientras el resto del Equipo llegaba, así que esa vez, contestó él._

— _Fue sargento del ejército hasta hace dos meses. Estuvo dos temporadas en Irak. Perdió la pierna izquierda en una emboscada. Le dieron de baja con un Corazón Púrpura y una distinción al valor._

— _¿Y la Policía Montada del Canadá nos ha pedido ayuda? – Reid estaba tan sorprendido como lo había estado Aaron cuando JJ le había informado._

— _No tienen muchas opciones. – El tipo no estaba dispuesto a hablar a menos que fuera con el F.B.I. y ante diez posibles cadáveres no podían simplemente ignorarlo._

— _Pero… ¿Por qué se estampó contra el puesto de guardia si no le había pillado nadie? – JJ fue la que expuso la pregunta, pero todos tenían la misma duda._

— _Puede que intentara suicidarse y quiso llevarse por delante a los que pudiera. – Dijo Emily, intentando encontrar una explicación._

— _O es posible que tuviera un trastorno de estrés postraumático. – Dijo Rossi, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado._

 _Era algo lógico pensar que un miembro condecorado del ejercito que había perdido una pierna en acto de servicio y que ahora se veía relegado a una vida tranquila pudiera sufrir esa clase de trastorno mental, pero Hotch tenía sus dudas. Una persona sufriendo esa clase de trastorno no solía entregarse, porque no solía llegar a la cordura suficiente para darse cuenta de sus actos._

— _No lo sé…_

— _¿Crees que dice la verdad? – Preguntó Derek, al ver su duda._

— _Son demasiadas muertes como para ignorarle. – Y eso era lo único realmente claro en todo ese caso._

 _Cuarenta minutos después, todos los miembros de la UAC, excepto García, embarcaban en el avión con destino a Míchigan._

— _Lo tiene todo anotado al detalle. – Dijo JJ, exponiendo las fotografías del caso sobre la mesa del Jet en la que todos estaban congregados. – Nombres, fotografías, lugares de donde se los llevó, fechas…_

— _Ha sido militar. Es normal que sea organizado. – Apuntó Derek._

— _No se le ve ninguna preferencia. – Notó Rossi, tras observar cada una de las fotografías con minuciosidad._

— _Lo único que se repite es que los secuestró en la misa zona. – Reid había tenido bastante con un solo vistazo a los archivos para tener todos los datos en su cabeza._

— _Sí. – Estuvo de acuerdo Emily. – ¿Qué sabemos de la zona?_

— _Se llama Cass Corridor. Es aquí – Dijo el Doctor, apuntando la localización en un mapa de Detroit. – Hay una alta concentración de traficantes de drogas, prostitutas e indigentes._

— _Individuos de alto riesgo. – Observó Dave._

— _Es posible que cuando surja la oportunidad de atacar, la aproveche. – Expuso Emily._

 _Hotch observó la interacción entre los miembros de su Equipo. Verlos trabajar siempre le hacía sentirse afortunado de tenerlos al lado. Eran observadores, inteligentes y dedicados. Cada uno de ellos era una pieza clave en el engranaje que hacía funcionar con éxito a la Unidad._

— _Morgan y Prentiss, quiero que vayáis a Detroit. – Ordenó. – Debéis sonsacar a los confidentes. Quiero asegurarme de que hay víctimas antes de seguir investigando._

— _Dicen que Detroit es precioso en primavera. – Bromeó Emily y Hotch no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, intentando aguantar una sonrisa que sabía que ninguno de los miembros de su Equipo entendería._

 _Emily tenía su forma peculiar de hacerle entender cuando algo no le gustaba y bromear, la mayor parte del tiempo, en situaciones como esa, era su forma de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que no estaba contenta con su asignación. Ella nunca se lo diría directamente o lo contrariaría, por supuesto. Era su trabajo y ella lo aceptaba como todos los demás lo hacían, eso no significaba que le pareciera bonito ni le agradara. Ella tenía la facilidad de dejarle saber cuándo eso era así y él tenía la facilidad de ignorar o divertirse con sus comentarios._

— _Los demás nos reuniremos con el agregado antes de acudir a la Policía Montada. – Terminó, dando por zanjado el tema._

 _Por suerte para todos, el Oficial encargado del caso en la frontera, Jeff Bedwell, había sido alumno de Rossi durante su formación y había organizado todo concorde a lo que ellos necesitaban, por lo que les había ahorrado horas de trabajo y quebraderos de cabeza._

— _¿Cree que mató a todas estas personas? – Le preguntó Reid a Bedwell._

— _Encaja en el perfil. – Respondió el Oficial. – Tuvo un trauma físico reciente que pudo ser el desencadenante. Las víctimas son muy dispares. No hay cuerpos. Puede que cruzara la frontera y actuara en dos terrenos muy distintos. Para eso hay que ser listo, organizado, activo, físicamente fuerte…_

— _¿Te dice eso su pasado militar? – Inquirió Dave, impresionado tanto como lo estaba Hotch, aunque no lo demostrara. Ese hombre había hecho un buen perfil preliminar._

— _Parece como si agrupara a sus víctimas en hombres, luego en mujeres y después otra vez en hombres. – Apuntó Reid, tras observar el orden cronológico de las desapariciones de las supuestas víctimas._

 _Eso de momento no les decía nada, pero era un punto a tener en cuenta junto con el perfil preliminar de Bedwell._

 _Hightower no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera la persona al mando de la operación, así que le tocaba a Hotch hacer el trabajo, pero hasta que no tuviera información de Morgan y Prentiss lo haría esperar. Quería tener ventaja cuando entrara en la sala de interrogatorios._

 _La llamada de Emily no se hizo esperar._

— _¿Tienes mi ventaja? – Le preguntó, por todo saludo._

— _La duda ofende, Señor. – Aaron sonrió, a sabiendas que nadie lo estaba mirando, al escuchar la voz de Emily. – Esto es como una bonita congregación familiar. Ninguno de los yonkies, prostitutas o traficantes a los que hemos entrevistado consideran a Hightower violento, a pesar de que no se acercan a él porque va armado. Van todos en grupo, temen la amenaza, pero no temen a William._

— _¿Quieres decir que lo conocen? ¿Qué tienen contacto con él? – Hotch la escuchaba hablar mientras volvía a reproducir en el portátil el video de Hightower estrellándose contra el puesto fronterizo de la Policía Montada, dándose cuenta de que nadie había resultado herido._

— _Dicen que pasa todas las noches por aquí y lleva consigo una lista. Hace fotos, apunta cosas… - Hotch tenía suficiente con esa información. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía estar haciendo William todas las noches en esas calles, pero necesitaba una confesión del sujeto en particular. - ¿Te sirve?_

— _Sí. – Respondió._

— _Dale duro._

 _Hotch hubiera querido sonreír a eso también, pero se acercaba Rossi._

— _Vale. – Le dijo. – Entendido._

 _Y tras esas palabras colgó para enfrentarse a Dave._

— _Estamos listos. – Le informó._

 _En cuanto Hotch entró a la sala de interrogatorios, empezaron las mentiras por parte de William. Estaba demasiado cuerdo, sus palabras eran claras, concisas. Decía solo aquello que creía que tenía que decir para sacar del F.B.I. lo que esperaba. Aaron no tardó más que unos segundos en estar seguro de que ese hombre no había matado a nadie._

— _Hemos estado hablado con la gente de la calle. – Le dijo al hombre sentado frente a él. – Has ido por allí todas las noches. Les hacías fotografías, comprobabas sus nombres en una agenda. Era como si los estuvieras protegiendo. Como si pasaras revista en el ejército. Son muchas molestias para confesar un crimen que no has cometido._

— _Esa gente de la calle… ¿le han dicho que hay personas desaparecidas?_

 _Empezaban a llegar a algo. Aaron tenía que forzar más la situación._

— _Mi Equipo ha venido aquí y podría estar trabajando en otros casos. Nos haces perder el tiempo. – Dijo, su tono de voz contenido, mostrando una molestia que en realidad no sentía. Estaba pasando algo, pero no era lo que William estaba diciendo._

— _Solo diez muertos ¿eh? ¿Le parecen pocos? – Rebatió Hightower._

— _He visto muchas veces la cinta de tu ataque en la frontera. Esperas a que salgan del puesto los guardias para estrellar el coche. Si hubieras querido matar a alguien lo habrías hecho. - Siguió presionando._

— _¡¿Está investigando usted los crímenes o no?! – Gritó el detenido._

 _Hotch se tomó un segundo para reorganizar sus ideas._

— _¿Entonces se trata de eso? Tú quieres que investiguemos… - Si creíste que estaban matado a gente debiste acudir a la Policía de Detroit._

 _¿Cómo iban a trabajar bajo supuestos de un hombre que no tenía realmente pruebas de que esas personas hubieran muerto?_

— _Lo hice. – Intentó William de nuevo. – Tres veces. Me dijeron que ese tipo de gente solía desaparecer. Me dijeron que así es la vida de los vagabundos. ¿Usted se cree de verdad que esa gente ha desaparecido?_

– _Creo que es posible._

— _¡No me dé usted una respuesta política! – Gritó el afroamericano._

 _Hotch tuvo en ese momento la pista que necesitaba. El hombre estaba al borde del llanto. Demasiado nervioso y afectado. Un sargento, con tantas vidas a sus espaldas y tantas responsabilidades, realmente entendería que cada persona se busca su futuro, que estar en las calles acarrea ser víctima potencial, que la vida no es justa ni es agradable. Un sargento, no se desmoronaría, no se dejaría detener, no pondría a todo un Equipo de Elite en camino si no fuera por algo realmente personal... algo realmente familiar._

— _¿Qué paso la noche antes del ataque al puesto fronterizo? – Ahí estaba la clave y en ello tenían que trabajar._

 _William le explicó que, como todas las noches, pasó lista y se dio cuenta de que faltaba otra persona: Un chico llamado Charles._

— _William… - Tras obtener la verdad, su tono era mucho más calmado, más amigable. Antes había tenido que forzar, en esos momentos le tocaba confraternizar. – La gente no se comporta como tú por honor, lo hace por amor. – El silencio que sobre siguió a la frase, le dijo a Hotch todo lo que necesitaba saber. - ¿A quién buscabas allí todas las noches?_

 _Lee Hitghtower, la hermana de William, se había echado a las calles antes de que él regresara de Bagdad. William la había recogido al volver de Irak, la había alimentado, pero Lee había resuelto volver a las calles. El hermano mayor había intentado buscarla de nuevo, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Noche tras noche, insistía, semana tras semana, se daba cuenta de que un nuevo nombre se quedaba sin tachar de su agenda. Las personas desaparecían de la noche a la mañana de las calles de Detroit. Había un miedo colectivo silenciado y nadie se atrevía a opinar._

 _Hightower había recibido una llamada de su hermana antes de desaparecer. Pidiendo un favor al ejército, este trianguló la llamada pasada la frontera de Canadá, cerca de Port Huron. Fue lo último que supo de ella._

 _Las pocas pistas que tenían se centraban en la frontera con mayor tránsito de Norte América, era imposible revisar cada uno de los vehículos que pasaba por allí y una vez cruzando al otro lado, todo lo que tenían eran extensiones bastas de bosque por cubrir y lagos que conectaban con la provincia de Ontario: una población de tan solo dos millones y medio de habitantes en más de diez millones de quilómetros cuadrados. Una minúscula aguja en un pajar…_

 _Convencer a Bedwell para que cediera la custodia de Hightower fue un desafío, pero necesitaban a William con ellos en Detroit para peinar las calles y buscar pistas sobre el verdadero SUDES. No tenían apellidos de los desaparecidos, ni había denuncias de desaparición, tampoco había direcciones ni familiares a los que interrogar. Lo único que tenían eran las declaraciones de William y la coincidencia de unos robos en centros médicos de Cass Corridor cada una de las noches en las que una víctima había desaparecido. Eso les ayudó a reformular el perfil preliminar._

— _Creemos que el hombre que buscamos es un sádico sexual. – Empezó Rossi, divulgando la información que tenían hasta el momento al resto de miembros de la Policía Montada._

— _Y eso significa que, para él, la tortura puede substituir al acto sexual. – Aclaró Reid, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos._

— _El hecho de que robe material médico como esterilizantes y anestesia nos indica que puede estar haciendo experimentos u operaciones a sus víctimas. – Siguió Hotch._

— _Creemos que este sujeto encuentra satisfacción en mantener vivas a sus víctimas para poder seguir torturándolas. – Apunto Spencer._

— _Los objetos robados son muy específicos, por lo que creemos que ha podido tener alguna relación con la medicina. – Continuó Hotch, mientras en Míchigan, Morgan y Prentiss hacían sendas declaraciones ante la Policía de Detroit._

— _Busquen expedientes disciplinarios en facultades, hospitales y centros clínicos. – Les dijo Morgan. – No puede haber pasado desapercibido._

— _Se habrá prestado voluntario para realizar procedimientos dolorosos pasándose más tiempo del normal explorando, por ejemplo: una mano rota o un abdomen dilatado. – Explicó Emily._

— _Y tras una larga jornada, cuando todos estén cansados de curar a heridos, él será el que anime a sus compañeros para tomar una copa y charlar de cómo ha ido el día. – Dijo Derek, con seguridad._

 _Reid, en la frontera, continuó con el perfil._

— _Este sujeto es muy listo y, también, muy organizado. Se las ha arreglado para secuestrar víctimas muy diferentes, de distintas maneras y sin que hubiera ningún testigo delante._

 _En cuanto Hotch llegó a Detroit con William, se juntó con Morgan y Emily. Esta última, sin mediar palabra con Hotch, no dudó en seguirlo para ir a Cass Corridor con él mientras William iba con Morgan y la inspectora Tay Benning en el otro SUV._

— _¿Me echabas de menos? – La picó, en cuanto Emily subió al coche._

— _Creído. – Dijo la morena dándole un golpe en el brazo, indignada, haciendo que él contuviera una sonrisa. – Demasiadas horas con Morgan a solas. Se nos han acabado las indirectas sexuales sutiles._

 _Si Hotch no hubiera conocido a Derek Morgan, y en especial, si no hubiera conocido a Emily Prentiss, él habría creído que, entre ellos, podría estar pasando algo. Las insinuaciones continuas, las bromas, el flirteo, eran una combinación que haría pensar a cualquiera en una posible futura relación. Pero Hotch los conocía. Derek no era más que un hermano mayor y protector para Prentiss y Emily no era más una hermana menor y orgullosa para Morgan. Y estaba contento de que fuera así, porque de lo contrario Derek no se libraría de unos cuantos moratones en el campo de entrenamiento si él llegara a tener la ligera sospecha de que sus sentimientos hacia Prentiss cambiaban. De dónde salía eso, y por qué tenía esos pensamientos, era algo en lo que no quería ahondar, pero ahí estaban. Sentía algo por Emily, eso lo tenía asumido, actuaba en consecuencia, pero no era la clase de hombre celoso de puño fácil. Pensar en ello era simplemente inaceptable para él._

— _Estás frunciendo el ceño. – Le dijo Emily._

— _No deberías estar sorprendida por ello. – Le contestó Aaron. No era raro verle fruncir el ceño. Lo raro era verle no hacerlo. Era algo que continuamente todos los miembros de su Equipo se molestaban en recalcar. Él era un tipo serio en el 99,99% de los casos._

— _No. No esa clase de fruncir el ceño. - Exclamó la morena. – Estás frunciendo el ceño como cuando Reid te golpea con algún objeto al hacer un truco de magia, como cuando García hackea algún servidor del Gobierno y saltan las alarmas o como cuando Morgan hace alguna exhibición exagerada de heroísmo y se pone en peligro._

 _Aaron empezaba a odiar que Emily pudiera leerlo con tanta facilidad. Paró en un semáforo al ponerse en rojo y se giró a mirarla, en silencio. Emily abrió la boca y se llevó las manos a la cara, como si fuera el niño de Solo En Casa echándose aftershave después de afeitarse. Se hubiera reído si ella no hubiera dicho lo que dijo a continuación._

— _¡Estás celoso!_

 _No. Para nada. Se negaba a participar en ese juego. Negó con la cabeza y agradeció la rapidez del semáforo para ponerse en verde. Él no estaba celoso, solo era un jefe de Unidad con un caso de once víctimas, si contaban a Lee Hightower. Eso era todo. ¿Verdad?_

— _Cuéntame que habéis averiguado. – Le exigió a su subordinada._

 _Emily recogió del asiento trasero el folder con los datos mientras él aparcaba a un lado en una de las calles contiguas a la avenida principal. En cuanto salieron del SUV, Hightower se unió a ellos mientras Morgan y Benning se acercaban a preguntar a un chico al otro lado._

— _Hay tres chicas a las que no han visto. – Le dijo Emily, dándole las fotos de las posibles víctimas._

 _Localizaron a dos de las prostitutas con clientes en un parque cercano, pero no lograron encontrar a la última de ellas: Kelly Shane._

 _Se dieron cuenta de que parte de las víctimas, en especial las masculinas, tenían en común que habían desaparecido el mismo día o días después de cobrar sus cheques de ayuda social, entre el uno y el quince de cada mes, el resto del mes, las desapariciones eran de prostitutas únicamente._

 _Habían descubierto la forma en que conseguía separar a las víctimas de los grupos. Cambiaban los cheques por dinero y buscaban al primer camello que se presentara. El SUDES aprovechaba eso para hacerse pasar por traficante y llevarse así a las víctimas en un sedán negro estadounidense. Solo les quedaba averiguar dónde se las llevaba y que hacía exactamente con ellas._

 _Aumentaron los controles en la frontera, pero ningún vehículo de los que revisaban tenía relación con el caso. Tampoco había suerte con las carreteras secundarias, pues todas estaban vigiladas._

— _Es listo. Lo que hace está muy estudiado. Usará una misma estrategia para cruzar la frontera. – Apuntó Hotch, mientras se congregaban todos alrededor del capó del SUV dónde tenían desplegado un mapa de la zona._

— _¿No hay ninguna ruta navegable que pudiera programar con antelación? – Preguntó Reid, al ver los lagos que separaban la frontera entre Míchigan y Ontario._

— _No está indicada. – Argumentó Emily al no ver ninguna señal en el mapa._

— _Los cazadores conocen el terreno, pero, por el boca a boca, no está documentado. – Estuvo de acuerdo Bedwell._

— _¿Y el ferrocarril clandestino? – Sugirió Hightower. – En la guerra civil, Detroit era la última parada para los esclavos en su huida a Canadá. Ellos cruzaban por esa zona._

— _Eso es cierto. – Dijo Bedwell. – Pero no hay nada marcado que nos pueda indicar por dónde cruzaba esa gente._

— _Si mal no recuerdo hicieron casas a lo largo del río para indicar el camino seguro. – Dijo Morgan. Hotch no se perdió el detalle de que eran, los únicos dos afroamericanos del grupo, los que realmente conocían a fondo esos detalles. ¿Hasta que punto se había llegado a dañar a esas personas que varias generaciones después aún tenían esos datos grabados en la memoria…? - Quizá aún existen esas casas._

— _Sabemos que el móvil de su hermana estaba cerca de una torre de Port Huron. – Dijo Rossi, refiriéndose a Lee. – Estaría cerca de allí cuando cruzó la frontera._

 _Hotch llamó a la única persona que les podía ayudar realmente a confirmar las sospechas de Derek y William._

— _García, ¿podrías mirar si todavía existe alguna casa victoriana de la época de la guerra civil alrededor de la zona de Port Huron?_

 _Tenían una coincidencia. Pidió a William que fuera con él y con Emily al lugar indicado por García. Se dividieron para buscar señales alrededor del río que llevaba a la casa._

— _Por aquí. – Dijo Emily, que acababa de encontrar el sedán negro escondido entre un montón de matorrales._

 _Hotch volvió a acudir a García para nuevos datos._

— _Ese vehículo pertenece a Mason Turner. – Dijo la analista en pocos segundos, tras darle el número de bastidor del coche, pues este no tenía matrícula._

— _¿Qué sabemos de él? – Preguntó Hotch._

— _Treinta y nueve años. Estudió en la Universidad en Toronto. Fue el segundo de la clase en la facultad de medicina de Míchigan en el año 2000. Trabajó en un hospital público en Detroit._

 _Era él, encajaba con el perfil._

— _¿Alguna dirección? – Apremió Aaron._

 _García les dio nuevas coordenadas de una granja un par de quilómetros rio adentro. Llamaron al resto del Equipo y se presentaron allí pocos minutos después. Lo que encontraron al entrar, no se lo hubieran esperado jamás. Mason Turner era tetrapléjico. Tan solo un respirador lo mantenía con vida. Pese a su incapacidad física, mentalmente era competente y un gran experto en mentir y ocultar la verdad._

— _Hotch. – Lo llamó Morgan. – Hay algo junto a los cerdos. Una especie de contenedor de basura lleno de zapatos ensangrentados de diferentes tallas. Los hay de hombre y de mujer. ¿Buscábamos a diez desaparecidos? Pues allí hay como cien pares de zapatos…_

 _Se acercaron corriendo junto con Morgan al contenedor. Necesitaban todos verlo por sí mismos._

— _Solo son zapatos. – Dijo Bedwell. - ¿Y los cuerpos?_

 _Reid, que estaba enfocando con la linterna en ese momento a la pocilga de cerdos, fue quién respondió._

— _No creo que los vayamos a encontrar. Los cerdos son omnívoros, comen de todo. Y de todo, significa: cualquier cosa._

 _Bedwell no se tomó bien esa noticia y Hotch no estaba seguro de como sentirse con todo el asunto tampoco si era sincero. En toda su carrera, jamás había visto algo así, y él había visto la verdadera maldad de tantas formas y colores que solo podía clasificar eso como algo inaudito. Estaba claro que Mason no había podido hacer eso, así que tenía un cómplice. El hombre encamado no estaba contando toda la verdad. Había un portátil con el que se comunicaba con el exterior y Hotch estaba seguro de que ese aparato debía contener datos importantes para la investigación, así que llamó a García para que cogiera el primer vuelo a Míchigan y de ahí un SUV que la llevara a Ontario._

 _Iba a ser una noche larga y aún no sabían si Kelly Shane seguía con vida o el cómplice de Mason la había matado a esas alturas._

— _¿Reid? – Llamó al joven Doctor, que estaba a punto de irle a decir a Bedwell que pidiera una orden para examinar el portátil de Mason y los discos duros. Spencer se volvió hacia él. - ¿Cuánto crees que tardan…? – Tan acostumbrado a la muerte como estaba, le costaba decir las palabras correctas._

— _¿En dar la orden? – Preguntó el joven._

— _No. – Miró hacia la pocilga. – Los cerdos, para… - De nuevo, estaba atascado en la palabra correcta. ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Cuánto tardaban en devorar? ¿En comer? ¿En acabar completamente con un cuerpo humano?_

— _Depende del tamaño y del estado del cuerpo al tirarlo en la pocilga, pero… tardarán bastante. ¿Por qué?_

— _Entonces a Kelly no la han metido aquí. Estará en otra parte. – Y eso significaba que aún podía seguir viva. Había esperanza para ella después de todo._

 _Una vez organizado todo, y sin nada más que hacer que esperar a García y vigilar, Hotch se acercó a Emily, que estaba apoyada en una de las columnas que sostenían el porche de madera de la vieja casa. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó al otro lado de la misma columna. Una forma de estar cerca sin tocarse. Una forma de hacerle saber que estaba ahí sin que nadie más pudiera mirarlos como si fuera algo extraño._

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _Ella y Morgan habían encontrado los zapatos y en esos momentos ella esperaba al Equipo de Forenses que buscaría restos humanos en una pocilga llena de cerdos que a simple vista parecían seres inofensivos, pero que, desde ese día, todos mirarían con una nueva clase de respeto y temor._

— _Esto es…_

 _Hotch entendía perfectamente la falta de palabras. Incluso ellos a veces se asombraban de hasta que punto podía llegar la locura. Una parte de él, cada vez más fuerte, deseaba que no hubiera un trozo de madera separándolos. Deseaba poder decirle que no necesitaba ser fuerte, que podía sentir como cualquier otro ser humano, que él estaba ahí para hablar, para abrazarla o para consolarla, pero sabía, que, al igual que él, Emily jamás admitiría que un caso le afectaba o dejaría que sus verdaderos sentimientos se interpusieran mientras hubiera vidas en peligro. Al igual que él, Emily escondería sus emociones en una caja en el interior de su cerebro y funcionaría en piloto automático, porque eso, eso era lo que les ayudaba a soportar día a día ese trabajo. Sobraban las palabras, porque él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ella. Sobraban las palabras porque, al igual que ella, él tampoco se permitía ser consolado._

– _Lo sé._

 _Emily carraspeó, y lo miró._

– _Ahí hay decenas de pares de zapatos, Hotch. Decenas de posibles víctimas._

 _Aaron apretó los labios. Solo esperaba que Kelly no se convirtiera en un número más de esa lista. Derek los llamó en ese momento. Todas las unidades disponibles de la Policía de Ontario estaban llegando a la zona. Emily y él se juntaron con el resto del Equipo cerca del granero._

– _Vienen unidades de búsqueda y rescate y un equipo del Servicio de Emergencias – Dijo Bedwell. – Van armados, por si acaso se encuentran con algo._

— _Cuando se entere la prensa empezaran a llegar las familias de los desaparecidos. – Dijo JJ con preocupación. – Necesitaré a algunos agentes que me ayuden._

 _Bedwell se ofreció a ayudarla con eso._

— _Morgan. – Ordenó Hotch. – Supervisa la recogida de pruebas. Los técnicos no habrán visto nada igual._

– _Ni nosotros. – Le recordó Emily. Hotch la miró de reojo, preocupado._

 _Rossi se acercó a ellos en esos momentos. Había estado hablando con Mason en el interior de la casa._

— _Tenemos una foto. – Dijo, tendiéndole a Hotch una fotografía de un hombre enorme con ropa de granjero. – Es Lucas Turner, el hermano de Mason. Según Mason, él es el sujeto. Mason dice que él es otra de las víctimas._

— _¿Sabe Mason a dónde ha llevado a la chica? – Preguntó Aaron._

— _Dice que él no lo sabe. – Concluyó Dave._

— _Reid. – Ordenó. – Encárgate de Lucas. Busca en su habitación cualquier cosa que pueda decirnos a dónde ha ido. – Si alguien podía sacar pistas de entre papeles y objetos personales, ese alguien era Spencer Reid._

— _Hay algo más. – Los alertó Rossi, antes de dejar que Morgan y Reid se alejaran para cumplir sus órdenes. – Mason me ha advertido de que su hermano padece una grabe psicosis y que no se rendirá sin luchar._

 _Eso era de esperar…_

— _Prentiss. Que JJ entregue la foto a la prensa para que nos ayuden. – Le dijo a su subordinada, entregándole la fotografía de Lucas. – Un hombre tan grande no ha podido pasar desapercibido._

 _Cuando todos se fueron, Hotch apartó a Dave para hablar con él a solas._

— _Según Mason… Mason dice… Da la impresión de que no le crees. – Conjeturó._

— _También me dijo que no intentemos hablar con su hermano, que le disparemos antes._

 _Vale, eso era sospechoso, pero estaban hablando de un hombre físicamente impedido con un hermano enorme. Mason no parecía ser el sujeto dominante, aunque a esas alturas, no pondría la mano en el fuego por nada._

— _¿Puede ser un consejo de ayuda? – Preguntó._

— _O una forma de evitar que hable con nadie. En cualquier caso… menuda familia._

 _García llegó a primera hora de la mañana tal y como habían acordado y la orden llegó a tiempo para que ella pudiera empezar con su tarea y acceder a los discos duros de Mason Turner. Morgan había logrado clasificar los pares de zapatos con la ayuda de los forenses. Emily había encontrado ropa sucia de Lucas que los perros podrían utilizar para rastrear su rastro y JJ seguía haciendo indicaciones a la prensa para que divulgaran los datos a ver si algún vecino de la zona había visto en las últimas horas al SUDES._

 _La Oficial Benning llegó con una lista de casos de desaparecidos en Detroit, pero solo había treinta y cinco, cuando habían contabilizado ochenta y nueve pares de zapatos. Cuantas más horas pasaban, cuanto más descubrían, más se estremecían todos ante la crueldad del caso._

 _Encontraron pruebas suficientes en la pocilga que indicaban que las víctimas habían sido arrojadas allí y devoradas por los cerdos. Las placas de identificación del ejército que William le había dado a su hermana habían sido encontradas entre el lodo, por lo que se confirmaba su muerte y Morgan fue el desafortunado que le dio la noticia a Hitghtower._

— _Hotch. – Le dijo, justo después. – Tengo que salir de aquí._

— _¿Qué? – Eso había cogido a Aaron fuera de lugar. Jamás había visto a Morgan tan afectado como para pedir abandonar un caso._

— _Prefiero estar con el equipo de búsqueda. – Le dijo. – No puedo quedarme aquí._

— _Bien. – Cedió. Lo último que quería era que un miembro valioso del Equipo perdiera la cordura. – Mantente en contacto. – Vio a Morgan empezar a marchar. La desolación en su cara hizo que algo en el interior de Hotch se removiera. Emily estaba con el equipo de búsqueda ya, eso aseguraba a dos de seis de sus compañeros. Ojalá pudiera enviar al resto también fuera de la granja y salvarlos de ver toda esa masacre. Buscó a Reid, preocupado porque llevaba demasiadas horas fuera de su vista y lo encontró en lo alto del pajar._

— _He encontrado dónde duerme. – Le dijo Reid._

— _¿Mason miente? – Les había dicho que Lucas no tenía habitación, que dormía en el sofá del salón. Las sospechas de Rossi iban a resultar ser verdad después de todo._

— _Me cuesta mucho creer que no sepa que su hermano vive en el pajar. – Opinó Spencer._

— _¿Y hay algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo? – No importaba dónde viviera o durmiera Lucas. Lo importante era encontrarlo antes de que matara a Kelly._

— _No veo nada. – Dijo Reid. – Aunque te puedo decir que dudo que sea un psicópata._

 _Reid había encontrado una serie de dibujos que eran propios de un autista con retraso mental y había pocas posibilidades que alguien con ese trastorno mental pudiera desarrollar una psicosis. Los dibujos no tenían un trasfondo de naturaleza violenta, sino más bien infantil y en casi todos, sugería que había alguien vigilándole, un ojo enorme al acecho._

— _Cuando consigamos encontrarlo creo que estará asustado y probablemente confuso. – Asumió Reid._

— _¿Se defenderá? – Preguntó Hotch. No necesitaban más víctimas y menos si el que consideraban el SUDES no comprendía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Emily estaba buscándolo…_

— _Pues no se… Es posible._

 _Hotch cerró los ojos un segundo. Un "no se" de parte de Spencer Reid no era algo que nadie quisiera escuchar. Tenía que volver afuera, avisar a Prentiss y Morgan, intentar que se mantuvieran a salvo._

— _¡Eh, Hotch! – Lo llamó Reid, antes de que pudiera salir del establo. - ¿A veces no tienes la sensación de que el caso no acabará bien?_

 _No… no quería penar en eso. No podía pensar en eso. ¿No habían tenido ya suficiente?_

— _Sigue mirando. – Ordenó por toda respuesta. – Esa chica nos necesita._

 _Se alejó del establo y del resto de unidades y cuerpos de la ley para llamar a Prentiss. En cuanto esta contestó al teléfono, sintió que su pecho se aligeraba un poco. Fue parco en palabras. Le dijo solo aquello que necesitaba saber. Si se encontraban cara a cara con Lucas, tenían que tener cuidado._

 _García descubrió lo que todos se habían temido ya. Mason había estado utilizando a Lucas para atraer víctimas con las que hacer experimentos. El objetivo era curar la parálisis que sufría, pero como no había habido resultados positivos, habían seguido intentándolo una y otra vez. Para Mason Turner, no había culpabilidad, solo eran un puñado de gente indeseable, vagabundos, drogadictos y prostitutas, inútiles para la sociedad. Él se creía ser mejor, siendo un asesino despiadado, utilizando a un chico enfermo mentalmente para conseguir sus propósitos. Hotch, habiendo sido fiscal, dudaba que hubiera algún jurado que lo condenara, pues no había tocado físicamente a las víctimas ni había participado en los secuestros. Al no haber podido evitar tampoco que Lucas los matara, puesto que no podía moverse, era poco probable que terminara asumiendo el castigo que se merecía. Aaron empezaba a desear salir de allí tanto como lo había deseado Morgan._

 _Kelly Shane logró usar el teléfono de Lucas para intentar hacer una llamada y García pudo localizar la ubicación. Eso los llevó hasta ellos, pero como Reid había predicho, el caso no acabó bien. Pudieron salvar a Kelly, pero no a Lucas. William, en un descuido por parte de todos los que quedaban en la granja, logró apoderarse de una escopeta y matar a Mason. Volver a casa nunca había resultado tan duro. Acabar un caso, nunca les había dejado con peor sabor de boca…_

" _A veces, no hay palabras. No hay citas que puedan resumir lo que pasó aquel día. A veces, lo haces todo bien. Lo haces perfectamente y aun así sientes que has fallado. ¿Tenía que acabar así? ¿Podía haberse hecho algo para evitar la tragedia? Ochenta y nueve asesinatos en una granja de cerdos, las muertes de Mason y Lucas Turner suman noventa y una vidas perdidas. Kelly Shane volverá a casa e intentará recuperarse. Volverá con su familia, pero nunca volverá a ser una niña. William Hightower que dio una pierna por su país, dio el resto de sí mismo para vengar la muerte de su hermana. Suman noventa y tres vidas transformadas para siempre, sin contar familiares, amigos y una pequeña población de Ontario que creía que los monstruos no existían hasta que supieron que llevaban toda la vida conviviendo con uno. ¿Y mi Equipo qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrán seguir mirando hacia el abismo? ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de que son incapaces de recuperar la alegría de vivir que les quita este trabajo?"_

 _Esa noche no hubo celebraciones. No hubo cenas en familia, ni hubo consuelo para ninguno de ellos. Esa noche, todos querían estar solos, todos querían hundirse en su cama, olvidar los últimos tres días de su vida. Esa noche solo eran siete personas agotadas que lo único que querían era despertarse al día siguiente y comprobar que todo había sido un mal sueño._

 _Hotch dejó que su mente vagara en las expresiones de su familia, de cada uno de ellos, mientras volvía a casa. ¿Qué podía hacer él para ahorrarles el sufrimiento?_

 _Tiró las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y el maletín al suelo. Soltó su arma sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a su Equipo?_

 _Se acercó al mueble bar y se sirvió una copa ¿Habría alguna forma de arreglar lo que ese día había roto en cada uno de sus corazones?_

 _Bebió._

 _La sombra tras él, el sonido del seguro de un arma. Se giró a enfrentar a un fantasma._

" _Como he dicho, a veces no hay palabras, ni citas que puedan resumir lo que pasó aquel día."_

— _Debiste hacer un pacto. – Dijo George Foyet, apuntando a su cabeza con un revolver._

" _A veces, el día simplemente, termina"._

.

.

En la actualidad…

Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del F.B.I.

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch dio un respingo y cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. El ruido del disparo aun dañando su oído. La desolación, el dolor, el miedo a la pérdida volvían a él igual que el fantasma de Foyet volvió ese día. Las preguntas, tan bien formuladas y aún sin respuesta, frescas en su memoria. ¿Tenía que acabar así? ¿Podría haberse hecho algo para evitar la tragedia?

Arrugó el papel en su mano. La frase grabada a fuego en él no necesitaba volver a ser leída.

"JJ, García o Prentiss. Usted escoge Agente Hotchner".

Los remordimientos del pasado volvieron a él con una diferencia. En el pasado el precio era su propio orgullo, su ética moral y su obligación laboral. En el presente, tres vidas estaban siendo amenazadas, tres mujeres importantes para él estaban siendo objeto de decisiones inaceptables.

Sus decisiones pasadas habían arruinado la vida de su familia. Sus decisiones futuras parecían tener el mismo final.

Más preguntas repitiéndose y seguía sin respuestas. ¿Qué podía hacer para ahorrarles el sufrimiento? ¿Habría alguna forma de arreglar lo que este día iba a romper en sus corazones?

La mano de Rossi en su hombro no le proporcionó consuelo. El llanto de García a su lado formó otro agujero en su pecho. La maldición de Morgan le hizo querer perjurar a él también y la mirada de Reid y JJ acabó con el poco control que poseía sobre sí mismo.

— No puedo… - Dijo, por toda respuesta, abandonando el lugar en mitad de la oficina y apresurándose a su despacho.

Rossi hizo una mueca al ver la situación. Fuera como fuera, decidieran lo que decidieran, hicieran lo que hicieran, todos iban a resultar heridos, pero el peso de la culpabilidad podía ser peor que un balazo. El peso de la culpabilidad destruía, y Hotch llevaba demasiado peso sobre sus espaldas.

— Quizá ahora si debamos darle esos cinco minutos a solas… - Susurró, mirando hacia la oficina junto con el resto de miembros del Equipo.

García tomó el papel arrugado que Hotch había tirado al suelo.

— Llevaré esto a analizar. – Dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de abandonar también la zona.

Morgan y Rossi se echaron una última mirada conocedora. Tenían que pensar en algo pronto, porque Hotch no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de la situación esa vez.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Final de otro capítulo y muchas cosas a comentar.

Sobre los regalos:

Uno de ellos ya está escrito y subido. Se llama: Quién lo iba a decir. Rank M. Si todavía no lo has leído estás invitado a hacerlo. El siguiente regalo, que es el de Czelleste, estará subido en un par de días a partir de la publicación de este capítulo.

Sobre el capítulo:

Muchos quizá pensaréis que en este capítulo me he ceñido mucho al caso de la serie en particular, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Un día os pregunté que capítulo de la serie era vuestro favorito. Me respondisteis, pero nunca hubo respuesta bilateral por mi parte. Hay muchos capítulos que me han gustado. Demasiados capítulos que me han hecho querer a los miembros de ese Equipo como si fueran reales. Muchos momentos en que he sufrido con ellos y he reído con ellos, pero si tuviera que decir un momento en especial, un caso que jamás se me irá de la memoria, ese sería el que he descrito en este capítulo.

Veo varias veces un capítulo, analizo las miradas, los gestos, no solo las palabras. El sufrimiento de cada uno de los miembros del Equipo en estos dos capítulos de final de temporada y en especial el sufrimiento de Hotch, el peso de la responsabilidad por el daño afligido a su gente y ese final que simplemente es de estremecerse, tanto por sus palabras como por los acontecimientos… ¿Cómo se puede ignorar? No se puede y por eso no lo he hecho. Qué el fic además, este ligado a todo lo que ellos han hecho en el pasado, ha sido otro motivo por el que he enfatizado más en este caso que en otros, porque las preguntas de Hotch al final, su "cita", es todo lo que hay que preguntar en este momento, cuando tiene la vida de una de las tres personas a las que más quiere en sus manos y decida lo que decida dañará irremediablemente a todos sus amigos.

Sin más que decir y esperando no haberos hecho sufrir demasiado, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Opiniones siempre agradecidas, ya sabéis que son mi combustible, me dan ánimos y me ayudan a querer continuar y escribir cada día algo nuevo de esta historia.

Un abrazo a todos.


	20. Chapter 20

Muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **carliis** , **Lica** , **Czelleste** , **SamCR87** y **Petit Nash** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Así es amiga. García va con ellos cuando Hotch la llama desde la misma granja de los Turner en Canadá. Está especificado en el capítulo. Sí, el principio del capítulo está hecho con la intención de suavizar la dureza del resto. Como dije es, para mí, el caso más desgarrador y a la vez el que más me gustó. Espero que este siguiente no te haga encoger demasiado. Gracias como siempre por tu review, amiga fiel.

 **Belen:** Aquí tienes el siguiente. Espero que te guste. ¿Preparada para el drama?

 **Kamila:** No sabes lo que me alegra saber que más gente se une a Hotchniss por esto. Me anima a escribir más y más. ¡Gracias!

 **Lupita trujillo:** ¡Ya te echaba de menos! Sí, no se lo va a poner fácil ni a Emily ni a Hotch. Jajaja esa escena de la ducha creo que ha causado más furor del que me esperaba xD. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

 **NOTA:** ¿Preparados para el drama? Aquí van 12000 palabras repletas, aunque hay momentos que suavizaran la dureza de las acciones de Hotch. Sí… sabréis y recordaréis porque digo esto…

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 20 - Diferencias**

 _APARTAMENTO DE EMILY PRENTISS, 5:30 A.M_

 _WASHINGTON DC_

— _¿JJ? – Preguntó, con la voz dormida, contestando al teléfono. Hacía apenas cuatro horas que había logrado coger el sueño después del caso de Canadá y le había costado la vida llegar a descolgar el móvil._

 _Escuchó a su amiga rubia atentamente mientras esta le explicaba que habían sido llamados de urgencia por un caso en la misma Virginia. Le dijo que estaría allí en cuarenta minutos y cuando colgó de hablar con JJ, miró su teléfono móvil. Sin más llamadas, sin mensajes. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Le había enviado dos mensajes a Hotch la noche anterior cuando llegó a su apartamento, pero no había tenido respuesta por parte de Aaron. Sabía que el caso anterior lo había dejado exhausto, lo había visto en su rostro, pero era extraño. Él nunca dejaba de contestarles a ninguno de ellos. Probó de nuevo, pulsó el dos en marcación rápida y esperó a escuchar su voz._

" _Está llamando al Agente Especial Aaron Hotchner. Deje su mensaje después de la señal, gracias"._

 _Emily colgó el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. ¿El buzón de voz? En todo el tiempo que conocía a Hotch, jamás había escuchado el mensaje de su buzón de voz, porque jamás había dejado de cogerle el teléfono. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella por algo? No creía haber hecho nada, de la misma forma que tampoco creía que Aaron se comportara de una forma tan infantil como para no coger ni siquiera el teléfono. No tenía tiempo de seguir pensando ni averiguando. Cuando lo viera hablaría con él al respecto, en esos momentos, tenía que correr._

 _Se dio una ducha rápida, cogió su coche y se presentó en la escena del crimen, en McLean. Ni Rossi ni Morgan sabían por qué habían sido llamados._

— _La policía le dijo a JJ que era urgente. – Explicó Emily, pues era lo único que sabía por el momento._

— _Mas les vale. Después de lo de Canadá solo he dormido cuatro horas. – Se quejó Morgan y con razón. Al parecer ninguno de ellos había tenido una noche agradable de sueño._

 _Entraron en el edificio, dónde ya los esperaban JJ y Reid junto con el resto policías locales y el oficial al mando._

 _Nelson Martínez, un hombre de origen latinoamericano y de mediana edad, había recibido un disparo mortal y el SUDES había dejado las iniciales LC en una nota. Días antes, Tom Barton, un cirujano de Urgencias del hospital de Bathesda, había recibido una nota en el trabajo. La nota decía que iban a matar a su hijo y que, si intentaba protegerlo, cada día moriría una nueva persona. La nota estaba firmada con las iniciales LC y el día anterior había muerto otro hombre, también de origen latinoamericano. Las iniciales LC habían sido pintadas con tiza en el suelo a su lado._

— _Y sí el Doctor Barton sigue protegiendo a su hijo tendremos una nueva víctima todos los días. – Dijo Reid._

— _¿Dónde está Barton ahora? – Preguntó Dave._

— _En su casa, no sabe nada de esto todavía. – Explicó JJ._

— _¿Dónde está Hotch? – Preguntó Emily, sin poderse contener más._

— _No coge el teléfono. Puede que lo tenga apagado. Oirá mi mensaje al despertarse._

 _Emily empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Hotch jamás apagaba el teléfono. Siempre lo mantenía operativo esperando una llamada de Haley o Jack, o del Equipo._

— _Llámale otra vez. Queda con él en casa de Barton. – Ordenó Rossi, haciéndose cargo de la situación._

 _JJ lo intentó de nuevo y la respuesta fue la misma. Saltó el buzón de voz. Emily intentó concentrarse en el caso. Fue a casa de Barton y habló con él. Intentó escucharle, entender porque un cirujano respetado podía estar amenazado, pero sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Aaron. En cuanto tuvo una oportunidad, volvió a preguntar:_

— _JJ, ¿sabes algo de Hotch?_

 _Ella estaría intentando llamarle una y otra vez, pero eso dejaría al descubierto sus sentimientos por su jefe de Unidad y trabajaba con un grupo de perfiladores expertos._

— _No, nada. – Respondió la rubia._

 _Emily miró al suelo, dejando escapar un suspiro. Sabía cómo mantener sus sentimientos encerrados, era una experta, pero estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nerviosa._

— _Es raro, ¿verdad? – ¿Solo ella se daba cuenta de que no era normal que Hotch no estuviera allí ni contestara al teléfono?_

— _Pues sí._

 _Emily se giró deprisa para volver con el resto del Equipo al ver que JJ la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía que tranquilizarse o se iba a delatar._

 _Habían intentado por todos los medios que Jeffrey, el hijo del Doctor Burton, no fuera a la escuela, pero el chico se había escapado, aprovechando el alboroto en la casa y había ido al colegio._

— _Tenemos que ir a por él. – Dijo Dave._

— _Yo me quedo. – Dijo Emily. Si Hotch escuchaba al fin los mensajes de JJ y se presentaba en la casa de Burton, quería ser la primera en ver como estaba y saber que había pasado. Nadie puso objeción a su petición, así que se quedó con Burton y Reid mientras el resto iban al colegio._

 _Entró con Burton en la sala a tiempo para escuchar a Reid preguntar por Hotch a García. Ella tampoco sabía nada. Le estaban dando ganas de morderse las uñas… En cambio, buscó junto con el Doctor los últimos historiales y casos en los que este había trabajado mientras García les enviaba los datos de todos los pacientes y familiares._

 _Después de dos horas revisando historiales, los nervios de la morena estaban ya en su punto más álgido. No podía simplemente quedarse allí sin averiguar que estaba pasando con Hotch._

— _Jeffrey saldrá del colegio dentro de cinco horas. No dará tiempo a revisar la lista de pacientes. – Dijo Burton, preocupado._

— _Hicimos una selección, descartamos a muchos. – Le contestó Emily. Entendía la preocupación del Doctor por su hijo, pero ella tenía otra cosa en mente, estaba nerviosa y no era una buena combinación._

— _Pero nos quedan cientos. – Continuó el Doctor. – Lo siento, quiero colaborar, pero cuando trabajas en Urgencias no recuerdas los nombres. Operas y vas al siguiente._

 _Emily se frotó la nariz. No hacía nada allí si su mente estaba en otra parte. Aprovechó la oportunidad._

— _Es cierto, hay demasiados historiales que examinar en tan poco tiempo. – Dijo, levantándose decidida. – Podría ir a buscar a Hotch, estaría de vuelta en media hora._

— _¿Quién es? – Preguntó Burton._

 _Emily vio la mirada en Reid, la misma que le había dedicado JJ, pero eso no hizo que desistiera._

— _Nuestro jefe. – Contestó Spencer finalmente. – Hoy no íbamos a trabajar. No conseguimos contactarlo._

— _Nos hace falta ayuda. – Se excusó Emily y sin dejar que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, salió de la casa, se montó en el SUV y fue a casa de Hotch._

 _Cuando llegó al apartamento, tocó a la puerta._

— _¿Hotch? Abre, soy Emily._

 _No recibió respuesta, así que intentó llamarlo de nuevo y frunció el ceño al escuchar el teléfono sonar en el interior del apartamento sin que nadie lo descolgara. Comprobó la puerta, estaba abierta. Con el corazón latiendo feroz en su pecho, sacó su arma y entró a esa casa que tan bien conocía. Las llaves del coche de Hotch estaban en la entradita, el maletín a un lado en el suelo, su arma sobre la mesa del salón y el móvil en el suelo bajo la misma. Había un agujero de bala en la pared y un vaso roto, pero lo que hizo que Emily realmente se asustara como pocas veces le había pasado, fue la sangre que manchaba la alfombra gris perla del salón._

 _Pensó con rapidez, o lo intentó. Notaba como su cabeza latía furiosa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Llamar a García sería su primer paso._

— _García, soy Emily. – Antes de que la analista pudiera responder con alguna broma, continuó. – Por favor, escucha con atención. Le ha pasado algo a Hotch._

— _¿Qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó la rubia._

— _No sé. Estoy en su casa. No está, pero hay rastros de sangre. – No iba a ganar el premio a mejor explicación del año, pero era todo cuanto podía decir por el momento._

— _¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Penélope._

— _Avisa a la policía y a los técnicos del F.B.I. Que vengan todos los que puedan._

— _¿Pido alguna orden en especial? – García empezaba a sonar tan nerviosa como lo estaba ella._

— _Qué busquen a Hotch. He mirado y su coche sigue aquí._

— _¡¿Se lo han llevado?!_

— _¡No lo sé! – Si ella lo supiera ya estaría yendo en su busca. – Hay sangre, pero no sé de quién es. – No tenían tiempo para perder en explicaciones. – Diles que vengan enseguida._

— _Enviaré a un ejército entero. – Prometió la rubia._

— _García, se lo contaré a Reid porque me está esperando, pero los demás no deben saberlo. Ahora no pueden distraerse. – Tampoco necesitaba a todos llamándola continuamente. Necesitaba encontrar a Hotch…_

 _Antes de que llegaran los de científica, paseó por el apartamento, haciendo fotografías y observando minuciosamente cada cosa que había allí. Estar con Hotch, le había permitido pasar más de una noche en ese apartamento y podría saber fácilmente si faltaba algo o había algo cambiado de sitio. Mientras recogía pruebas, en su mente había un solo pensamiento: Aaron herido y solo, tal vez muerto._

 _A parte de la sangre en el suelo y todos los restos de evidencias de la pelea, no había nada fuera de lugar excepto una cosa. En la agenda de Hotch, faltaba una página. La de la letra B. Era extraño, Hotch era un hombre demasiado ordenado y minucioso para arrancar páginas de una agenda. Además, la agenda estaba hecha expresamente para él, forrada en cuero con su nombre inscrito. No, Hotch no arrancaría una página de esa agenda. Eso podía ser una pista._

 _Los de científica no tardaron en llegar y ponerse a revolver todo el apartamento. Emily los observó, y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al estómago, que empezaba a molestarle por los nervios. ¿Cómo se sentiría Hotch si supiera que habían desconocidos tocando sus cosas? Tan celoso de la intimidad como él era, Emily no podía evitar pensar que lo último que deseaba era hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero era necesario. La llamada de García la sacó de sus pensamientos._

— _Dime García. – Se apresuró a contestar al primer tono._

— _Escucha. – Empezó la rubia. – He llamado a los hospitales para saber si habían ingresado a Hotch en alguno de ellos._

— _Sí, ¿y? – Apremió._

— _No aparece como paciente, pero en el hospital St. Sébastien me han dicho que el Agente Derek Morgan del F.B.I. dejó a una persona sin identificar._

— _Eso no tiene sentido. – Dijo, negando con la cabeza. Ella sabía que Morgan estaba en la escuela vigilando a Jeffrey._

— _Ya, ¿podría haber alguna confusión con los carnés? – Preguntó la analista._

 _En ese momento, Emily lo entendió todo._

— _The Reaper… Foyet le quitó el carné a Morgan._

— _¿Y por qué lo ha llevado a un hospital? – Preguntó de vuelta García sin entender nada._

— _¿Qué hospital has dicho que era? – Inquirió Emily, echando a andar decidida hacia el exterior para ir a buscar el SUV. En cuanto García le dio los datos, corrió hacia el St. Sébastien._

 _Cuando llegó allí, se acercó deprisa a uno de los mostradores y sin perder tiempo golpeó con su placa en él, haciendo que la recepcionista diera un respingo._

— _Soy la Agente Emily Prentiss. Derek Morgan, del F.B.I, dejó aquí a un paciente hace unas horas._

 _La chica boqueó, sin saber bien cómo actuar._

— _Lo siento señora, acabo de empezar mi turno. ¿El nombre del paciente?_

 _Se guardó la placa, intentando controlar su nerviosismo._

— _Aaron Hotchner, pero me dijeron que no habían dado su identificación al ingresar._

 _La chica miró y efectivamente, no constaba ningún paciente con ese nombre._

— _Si espera allí – le dijo la chica, señalando una sala de espera. – Puedo ir a averiguar._

 _¿Esperar? ¿Estaba de broma? Ella misma removería el hospital si era necesario, pero no pensaba quedarse sentada esperando en ningún lugar. En ese momento se acercó una doctora, pidiéndole a la chica algunos documentos y Emily intervino. Sacó su móvil y buscó una fotografía de Hotch en él._

— _Disculpe. ¿Ha visto a este hombre? El Agente Derek Morgan lo trajo aquí._

 _La mujer observó la fotografía. No parecía tenerlo muy claro, pero el hombre le sonaba bastante._

— _Puede ser. Hay un hombre ingresado en la UCI que fue traído por un Agente._

— _¿Puede llevarme a él? – Dijo Emily, apremiando._

 _La mujer asintió y la llevó hasta la UCI dónde otra doctora entraba en ese momento en la habitación. Emily apretó una mano contra la otra sobre su estómago para no ceder a la tentación de morderse las uñas._

— _Está ahí. La Doctora Harris le dirá todo lo que necesite saber._

 _Le dio las gracias y se acercó al cristal que separaba la sala del interior de la habitación. Siendo Agente de la Interpol, de la CIA y del F.B.I., había visto cosas impactantes a lo largo de sus años, pero nada de eso la había preparado para el sentimiento abrumador que acababa de extenderse por su pecho al ver a Aaron Hotchner en una cama de hospital. Estaba dormido, o inconsciente y era una visión aterradora._

 _Cogió aire, todo el que pudo, y entró en la habitación, dónde la doctora le tomaba las constantes en ese momento. Se presentó y le explicó quién era Hotch, a la par que le daba todos los datos que conocía sobre él._

— _Ahora al menos podemos ponerle nombre al paciente y saber algo más de él. – Dijo la mujer._

— _¿Cómo está? – Eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba. ¿Se recuperaría?_

— _Tiene nueve puñaladas, pero ninguna arteria principal ha sido dañada. – Le informó la doctora._

— _Es un milagro que esté vivo. – Dijo Emily, asombrada. ¿Nueve puñaladas? No quería ni pensar lo mucho que tuvo que sufrir, porque si lo hacía, no sería capaz de retener los sentimientos esa vez. Verle ahí tumbado ya era lo suficientemente malo, pensar en cómo se tuvo que sentir era infinitamente peor. - ¿Cuándo despertará?_

— _El efecto de la anestesia pasará en menos de una hora, pero permanecerá inconsciente._

— _Ya… - Al menos estaba vivo y respirando con normalidad. - ¿Puedo quedarme?_

— _Claro._

 _Le dio las gracias a la doctora y cuando al fin se quedó sola con Hotch lo observó, de pie, al lado de la cama. Parecía que dormía plácidamente. Emily había visto esa expresión serena en su cara mientras descansaba, pero eso era diferente. Esa vez, pese a que la doctora le había dicho que saldría de esa, ella tenía sus dudas. Nueve puñaladas eran demasiadas, la cirugía había ido bien, pero podía complicarse en las próximas horas. ¿Y si no despertaba? No era una mujer pesimista, pero Aaron tampoco era un hombre débil y ahí estaba, en una cama de hospital, recordándole que no eran invencibles, ni siquiera él._

 _Quería tocarlo, deseaba tocarlo, pero no podía, porque si lo hacía se vendría abajo, lo sabía. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Si Hotch despertaba lo último que necesitaba ver era a una mujer desconsolada a su lado llorándole, así que, con ese pensamiento, arrastró una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó. Tomó un suspiro hondo para controlar sus emociones y se quedó observándolo, sin perder de vista su respiración, sus gestos o las máquinas que lo monitoreaban. No duró demasiado ahí. No podía simplemente quedarse sentada, así que, llamó a García para que hablara con el hospital y cedieran las grabaciones de las cámaras a ver si podían ver al sujeto dejando a Hotch y seguidamente se levantó y se acercó al informe que había sobre la mesilla. No iba a ser falsa consigo misma. Le daba miedo mirar lo que pudiera poner ahí, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que saber exactamente en qué condición estaba verdaderamente Aaron._

 _Dejó sus ojos vagar por los datos del informe. Lo que más le preocupó fue saber que había estado treinta minutos prácticamente muerto y su estado era crítico, pese a que la intervención había salido bien. Hubo otro dato que llamó su atención. En letras rojas, tras su nombre escrito, estaban las iniciales LC._

 _Buscó a una enfermera en el exterior y le preguntó por ese dato. En cuanto recibió la respuesta, llamó a Reid._

— _Las iniciales LC significan que el paciente estaba vivo. – Le informó en cuanto el Genio descolgó el teléfono._

— _¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Reid._

— _Se usan para pacientes que puedan necesitar soporte vital y no tienen orden de No Reanimar. – Se hizo silencio al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Reid?_

— _¿Y si el sujeto intenta decirle al Doctor Barton que él es su único objetivo y que va a dejar a su hijo sin padre?_

 _Emily tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y en esos segundos, escuchó la conmoción al otro lado del teléfono. Un disparo, el quejido de Reid…_

— _¿Reid? ¡Contéstame! ¿Reid? – No, no, no… lo último que necesitaba era a otro miembro de su familia herido. Colgó y se apresuró a llamar a emergencias al ver que Reid no respondía._

— _Soy la Agente Emily Prentiss del F.B.I., necesito que envíen a la policía y una ambulancia al 120 de Kensintong Road, McLean, Virginia. Ha habido disparos y puede que haya un agente federal herido._

 _Colgó y regresó de nuevo con Aaron. La preocupación por Reid era fuerte, pero la preocupación por Hotch estaba acabando con ella. No había hecho caso al verdadero significado de lo que significaban las siglas LC hasta ese momento. ¿Hotch podría necesitar respiración asistida?_

 _La espera estaba siendo una tortura. Habían pasado más de tres horas y Hotch seguía sin despertar. ¿Lo haría? Y si lo hacía… ¿Sería él? ¿Habría secuelas? El teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos y se sintió casi agradecida al escuchar la voz de Rossi al otro lado, diciéndole que Reid estaría bien y que habían atrapado al SUDES. No sabía ni como empezar a explicar cómo estaba Hotch, en cambio, así que simplemente les dijo lo que necesitaban saber para que estuvieran allí lo antes posible y esperó pacientemente sentada al lado de Aaron. Si podía evitarlo, no iba a separarse de él hasta que no estuviera segura de que estaba bien._

 _Cuando llegaron, una enfermera estaba tomando sus constantes, así que, ella salió afuera para explicarles la situación._

— _Aún sigue inconsciente. – Les dijo a Morgan, JJ y Rossi._

— _¿Seguro que fue Foyet? – Quiso saber Rossi._

— _Él le quitó a Morgan su carné. – Dijo, por toda explicación._

— _¿No le han cogido las cámaras? – Preguntó Morgan. Emily podía notar como le afectaba la situación. No solo habían herido de gravedad a su jefe, compañero y amigo, sino que habían usado su identidad para dejarlo en un hospital, solo._

— _Se le ve dejando a Hotch, pero solo hay una cámara en la entrada, así que no sé en que dirección iría después de salir del hospital._

— _No tiene ningún sentido que trajera a Hotch a Urgencias. – Apuntó JJ._

 _Emily lo sabía. Tenía que haber algo más detrás de eso, algo oscuro, pero ella había estado tan ocupada en simplemente agradecer que seguía vivo que no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en nada más._

— _Sabemos que a Foyet le gusta hacerse con el control. – Empezó Rossi. – Debe de querer que Hotch sepa que ha tenido su vida en sus manos._

— _Podía hacerlo sin arriesgarse a traerlo. – Opinó Morgan._

 _Emily lo sopesó. Derek tenía razón. Foyet quería asegurarse de que Hotch vivía, pero… ¿por qué?_

 _Antes de que ninguno pudiera conjeturar nada más, la enfermera llamó su atención._

— _¿Agentes? – Dijo, saliendo de la habitación. – Se está despertando. Recuerden que está débil. No lo alteren._

 _Todos asintieron y se apresuraron a entrar. Emily se colocó justo al lado derecho de Hotch mientras este intentaba abrir los ojos. No podía ni siquiera llegar a medir lo contenta que estaba de verlo moverse. Había sido una momia durante las últimas horas y ella se había hecho toda clase de ideas en la cabeza._

— _¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó, y ella no pudo responderle. Sonaba tan cansado…_

— _En el hospital. – Respondió Rossi._

— _¿Cómo he llegado? – Volvió a preguntar, abriendo un poco los ojos._

— _Foyet te trajo. – Esa vez fue Morgan el que resolvió su duda._

— _¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó? – Le preguntó Emily. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba realmente bien, incluida su cabeza, pero él tardó más en contestar de lo que le hubiera gustado._

— _¿Se llevó algo? – Preguntó._

— _¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió Rossi._

— _The Reaper siempre se lleva algo de las víctimas. ¿Qué se llevó? – Emily sintió dos cosas en ese momento. Alegría, la primera, porque esa capacidad de razonar significaba que estaba bien, la segunda, rabia. Rabia porque era consciente y él mismo Hotch lo era también, de que era una víctima. Su pregunta, le hizo recordar algo._

— _En tu agenda de teléfonos únicamente faltaba una página, la de la letra B. – Le dijo._

 _Pudo ver como Hotch empezaba a respirar con más rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera intentar tranquilizarlo, preguntó de nuevo._

— _¿Y qué dejó él?_

— _No lo sé… - Ella se había preocupado en mirar si había algo cambiado de sitio o que faltara en el apartamento, pero realmente no se había fijado en si podía haber algo que sobrara._

— _Siempre les deja algo a sus víctimas._

— _Eché un vistazo por la casa, pero no vi nada que me pareciera raro. – En esos momentos no quería mirar al resto de sus compañeros. Se suponía que ella no tenía que saber si había algo raro o no en el apartamento de Aaron, porque se suponía que ella no tendría que haber estado nunca allí. Si alguien se dio cuenta del detalle, no dijo nada y eso alivió un poco la tensión._

— _¿Dónde está mi ropa?_

 _Emily se apresuró en coger la bolsa con sus pertenencias y lo ayudó a sacar las prendas ensangrentadas. Entre ellas, había un sobre y en su interior contenía el Carné de Morgan junto con una foto de Jack y Haley. De nuevo, tuvo que ver como Aaron intentaba respirar con dificultad._

— _De soltera, el apellido de Haley era Brooks. – Les dijo. Todo coincidía. La hoja de la agenda con la letra B, la fotografía… - La había puesto en la B por si acaso alguna vez me quitaban la agenda. Sabe dónde viven._

— _Intentaré contactar con ella. Le diré que vamos a buscarla. – Dijo JJ, saliendo de la habitación para ponerse en contacto con Haley._

— _Me aseguraré de traerlos. A ambos. – Prometió Morgan._

— _Todo va a estar bien, Aaron. No vamos a dejar que nada les pase. – Le aseguró Rossi. – Emily, quédate con él._

 _No hacía falta que lo dijera dos veces. No había otro lugar en el que ella quisiera estar. Necesitaba estar ahí y más en esos momentos que sabía que las cosas para Hotch iban a ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos, pero no quería molestarle ni agobiarle, así que se hizo a un lado, se sentó, más alejada de él de lo que lo había estado mientras estaba inconsciente y esperó. Lo vio mirar durante un buen rato la foto de su ex-esposa y su hijo en silencio hasta que finalmente se durmió, sintiéndose en cierta forma herida al ver el amor que aún le profesaba a Haley. Si fuera ella la que estuviera en peligro, ¿se sentiría igual? Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No era el momento. Hotch estaba herido, su familia en peligro. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Se acercó a él, ahora que sabía que iba a estar bien y se permitió el lujo de tocarlo por primera vez desde que lo había visto. Tenía marcas de golpes en la frente. Rozó con sus dedos una de las heridas y entonces, empezaron a sonar las máquinas a su alrededor. La frecuencia cardiaca estaba subiendo y la saturación de oxígeno bajando. Una enfermera entró corriendo en ese instante._

— _¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó._

— _¡No lo sé! - ¿Había sido por su culpa? ¿Por qué lo había tocado?_

— _Agente Hotchner… ¿puede oírme? ¿Agente Hotchner?_

 _Emily, casi quiso gritarle que no le diera esos sustos cuando él finalmente abrió los ojos._

— _Estoy bien. – Dijo, pero Emily sabía que no era así. ¿Ni siquiera en una circunstancia así podía dejar de hacerse el fuerte?_

— _Debe salir de la habitación. – Ordenó la enfermera y aunque le hizo caso, porque lo único que le importaba era que resolvieran el problema de Aaron, le costó la vida alejarse de él. Quería hacerle saber que estaba allí con él para lo que necesitara y que no importaba si decía que estaba mal, porque realmente lo estaba. Estaba mal. Salió, pero no se alejó. Se quedó frente al ventanal, mirando como la doctora y la enfermera lo estabilizaban, mordiéndose las uñas._

 _Tanto como necesitaba acercarse a él cuando la doctora le dijo que estaba estable, lo conocía de sobras. Podía ver su mirada. Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, preocupado, dolido y a saber cuántas cosas más podían estar pasando por su mente. Estaba segura de que necesitaba unos momentos a solas, así que se quedó afuera, observándolo desde el cristal hasta que Morgan la llamó y lo encontró mirándola por respuestas._

— _Están a salvo. – Le dijo y se alegró de ver un poco de paz en su rostro desde que había despertado, pero entonces, él empezó a removerse, intentando levantarse. No… no iba a dejar que hiciera tonterías, así que se acercó y lo ayudó a sentarse._

— _No es necesario. – Le dijo, cabezón._

— _Lo es. Y si no lo fuera, lo haría igual. – No pensaba dejarle ganar esa batalla, él lo sabía, así que simplemente frunció el ceño como si ella fuera un SUDES malvado y dejó que colocara la almohada en su espalda y lo pusiera todo lo cómodo que podía ponerlo con nueve puñaladas entre pecho y cadera._

— _¿Estuviste en mi casa? – Le preguntó Hotch, una vez que se hubo colocado bien. Ella asintió. - ¿Cómo consiguió entrar?_

— _No estoy segura. - Emily tenía una ligera idea y sabía que Aaron también. La mañana que habían salido hacia Canadá habían despertado los dos juntos. Hotch había salido del apartamento antes que ella, pues tenía que presentarse pronto en la Unidad y no podían dejar que los vieran juntos. Ella no tenía llaves, pero estaba segura de haber cerrado bien la puerta al salir. ¿Habrían facilitado entre los dos que Hotch fuera un blanco fácil? Ninguno parecía querer pensar en ello, pero en lo que ella no podía dejar de pensar es en cómo se tuvo que sentir él al ser apuñalado. - ¿Te apetece hablar de lo que pasó? – No iba a forzarlo si no quería, pero le gustaría que, por una vez, se desahogara y él parecía necesitarlo._

— _No lo sé… después de la primera puñalada no recuerdo nada._

 _Aaron Hotchner no se ganaría la vida como mentiroso. Al menos no con ella. Emily sabía, por su expresión, que recordaba más de lo que decía. En esos momentos llegó Haley. La conversación tendría que esperar, pero pensaba averiguar todo lo que había pasado y Aaron, aunque reacio, no había dicho rotundamente no, eso era un paso. A regañadientes, salió de la habitación para darle privacidad con Haley y se acercó a Morgan y al agente que se encargaría de la custodia de Haley y Jack hasta que pudieran atrapar a Foyet._

— _Sé que Aaron está preocupado. Díganle que los protegeré como si fueran míos._

 _Emily vio a Haley y Jack irse. En los días que seguirían, sabía que no iba a ser la pelea por no dejarse cuidar o ayudar con Hotch. Eso quedaría en un segundo plano. Lo más difícil sería lidiar con la pérdida. Había perdido a Haley después del divorcio y estaba superándolo. Emily entendía que aún la quisiera. Veinte años de matrimonio eran muchos para olvidar tan rápido. ¿Pero Jack? Eso era otra cosa. No podía llegar a imaginar como tenía que ser tener un hijo y no poder verle. No poder hablar con él, por temor a que alguien lo hiera o lo mate._

— _He hablado con Spence. – Dijo JJ, acercándose a ellos. – Llevará muletas un tiempo, pero dice que lo de dar patadas a las puertas es cosa de Morgan._

 _Emily sonrió con la broma. Todos estaban a salvo, pese a todo lo malo, Morgan, en cambio, tenía la vista clavada en la ventana por dónde habían visto irse a Jack y Haley._

— _Qué Foyet te quitase la cartera no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero le gustaría que te torturases por ello. – Le dijo, intentando hacerle entender que no había sido culpa suya y que nada podría haberse hecho para evitarlo._

— _Ya lo sé. Foyet desea controlar a los demás. Quería que me hundiese y ahora quiere destruir a Hotch._

— _Exacto. – Estuvo de acuerdo Emily. – Es su plan y lo vamos a frustrar. – Aunque en el fondo, sabía que sería complicado, pero tenía algo muy claro: Estaría ahí para Hotch, pasase lo que pasase._

 _Rossi salió minutos después de la habitación. Estaba preocupado._

— _Tenemos que hacerle ver que vamos a atrapar a Foyet. No podemos dejar que crea que no será así o lo perderemos como perdimos a Gideon y a Elle. La idea de no volver a ver a Jack lo está volviendo loco ya. – Dijo el mayor._

— _Lo haremos. Esto es personal. Casi mata a Hotch. – Dijo Morgan, seguro. – No pienso descansar hasta que ese cabrón pague por lo que ha hecho._

 _Rossi le dio una palmada amistosa en el brazo._

— _Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. No hemos dormido apenas y mañana habrá otro asesino que tendrá que ser perseguido. – Aconsejó._

— _Yo me quedo. – Dijo Emily y ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, aclaró. – Dejarlo solo no es la mejor idea, no dejará de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Necesita descansar y recuperarse._

 _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y no hicieron más preguntas ni intentaron averiguar nada más para su tranquilidad. Se despidió de todos y regresó con Hotch, que estaba tendido mirando al techo fijamente como si hubiera allí algo interesante._

— _Reid te manda saludos. Estará cojo una temporada, pero si no pasa nada mañana le darán el alta. – Le informó._

— _Bien… - Contestó, clavando la vista en ella. - ¿No te vas?_

 _Emily negó con la cabeza y arrastró la silla para sentarse lo más cercana posible a él._

— _Vivo cerca, puedo ir mañana a cambiarme en un momento antes de ir a trabajar._

— _No es necesario que te quedes. No necesito compañía. – Espetó, casi molesto._

— _Ya… pero ¿sabes? No me importa. Me voy a quedar, necesites compañía o no. ¿No quieres hablar? Pues guardamos silencio, pero de aquí no me voy._

— _Prentiss…_

 _Emily alzó una ceja._

— _Hotch…_

 _Y eso fue todo. Más fácil de lo que había pensado, pero lógico dado el nivel de cansancio que tenía Aaron. Lo último que quería era discutir y de nuevo, sabía que no ganaría la batalla._

 _Durante los siguientes dos días hubo pocos progresos. Aaron se mostraba abstraído y poco hablador. No era que el fuese un gran conversador estando bien, pero en ese momento, hablaba mucho menos. Contestaba con monosílabos y apenas miraba a nadie cuando recibía visitas. Emily intentó dividir su tiempo entre el trabajo y él, pero fueron llamados para un caso en el segundo día de hospitalización que los mantuvo alejados de DC durante los tres días siguientes._

 _Reid, que seguía de baja, pero en casa y aunque cojo, podía andar, se había ocupado de pasar la mayor parte de esos tres días junto a Hotch. Cuando Emily llegó al fin, la cara de Aaron era un poema. Al parecer, agradecía verla._

— _¿Reid ha sido malo contigo? – Bromeó la morena._

 _Hotch frunció el labio, casi como un niño desesperado._

— _No creo que las estadísticas de caída de pelo en hombres de cuarenta años sea lo que necesite en estos momentos. – Dijo, molesto._

 _Emily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada._

— _Tu pelo es resistente, Aaron. Estoy segura de que entras en el tanto por ciento de hombres a los que no se les caerá._

— _Ya… - espetó él. - ¿Sabías que si te quedas embarazada tienes un 76% de posibilidades de tener gemelos dada tu edad?_

 _Sí… había pasado demasiadas horas escuchando a Reid._

— _Gracias. Y ahora… ¿me devuelves a mi Hotch?_

 _Hotch hizo una mueca, esta vez no tan enfadado como cuando había llegado._

— _¿Cómo ha ido el caso?_

 _Emily se alegró de que él empezara a hablar un poco. Aún no explicaba nada de lo que había sucedido, pero al menos se mostraba dispuesto a mantener una conversación. Ella no le ocultó nada. Sabía que necesitaba mantenerse cerca de su trabajo para olvidar que estaba en un hospital sin saber dónde estaba su hijo ni cuándo podría volver a verlo. No podía acompañarlos a los casos y posiblemente pasarían semanas antes de que pudiera, pero seguía siendo el líder de la Unidad y su mente prodigiosa les serviría igual, aunque no estuviera presente._

— _Me ocuparé de traerte algún informe para mantenerte entretenido. – Le prometió._

 _Dos días después, Hotch recibió el alta. La vuelta a casa fue complicada. Se sentía inseguro en su apartamento, a pesar de que ella se había encargado de contratar un servicio de alarma para cuando él llegara. Lo vio moverse despacio, sosteniéndose una de las heridas en el estómago, por el apartamento, observándolo todo con minuciosidad. Los de científica habían revuelto todas sus cosas y ella se había encargado de ponerlas todas en su sitio lo mejor posible para que él no se sintiera incómodo. Había mandado a limpiar la alfombra y le tenía una buena pila de informes para revisar y clasificar que lo mantendrían entretenido al menos durante un par de días._

— _No tenías que molestarte. – Le dijo él, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco._

— _Lo sé, pero tú lo harías por mí. Lo harías por cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Me equivoco?_

 _Hotch hizo una mueca que sirvió como afirmación. Podía ser el hombre más terco, serio e independiente del mundo, pero también era uno de los hombres con mejor corazón que había conocido. Lo había visto volcarse para sus compañeros montones de veces, jugarse su trabajo e incluso la vida. Nada de lo que hicieran los demás por él recompensaría lo que él hacía por todos._

 _Emily tenía la esperanza de llegar a él en algún momento en los próximos días, pero fue perdiéndola a medida que veía a Hotch cada vez más encerrado en sí mismo. Los primeros días en casa habían sido difíciles. Él se negaba a dejarse ayudar, prácticamente la echaba de su lado a la mínima oportunidad. Era su casa, ella no podía simplemente imponerle su presencia. Lo único que había conseguido era que le cediera una llave para poder entrar si le pasaba algo y no podía abrir él la puerta y fue en el octavo día después de darle el alta del hospital cuando Emily se vio obligada a utilizar esa llave. Había estado llamándolo durante toda la tarde y Aaron no había respondido al teléfono. Había intentado mantenerse ocupada con las consultas en algunos de los casos y el papeleo que conllevaba, pero su mente había estado en todo momento en su jefe._

— _JJ y yo vamos a ir esta noche a tomar algo. Noche de chicas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas? – Le dijo García, minutos antes de su hora de plegar._

 _Hacía tiempo que no tenían una noche de chicas, pero necesitaba antes averiguar que pasaba con Hotch._

— _Id tirando. Podemos vernos en un par de horas en el Irish Pub Dubliner._

 _García le hizo una mueca, pero le siguió una sonrisa y la dejó para que pudiera terminar. En cuanto estuvo lista, condujo en dirección al apartamento de Hotch. Tocó al timbre, pero no hubo respuesta, así que utilizó la llave. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. ¿Y si Foyet había vuelto a terminar el trabajo?_

 _Cuando encontró a Hotch tendido en el sofá, completamente dormido, se tranquilizó, pero al ver que no respondía a su llamado, empezó a agitarse. Se acercó a él, lo tocó y prácticamente jadeó al sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo. Estaba ardiendo._

 _Varias horas después, tras cancelar el encuentro con JJ y García con la excusa de no acabar el papeleo a tiempo y asegurarse de que un médico había revisado a Hotch correctamente y de que estaban lidiando con una infección que podía tratarse con una dosis más alta de antibióticos de los que estaba recibiendo hasta el momento, se enfrentó a él._

— _Te he respetado y me he mantenido alejada de ti todo lo que he podido, pero lo de hoy ha demostrado que no puedes estar solo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido a verte?_

 _Hotch lo sabía, era listo y pese a que era terco y no le gustaba depender de nadie, sabía que la posibilidad de otra infección así era peor que tener compañía. Emily decidió que empezaría a pasar algunas noches allí mientras él no estuviera completamente recuperado y aunque no sin poner objeción, Aaron terminó cediendo. Ella no terminaba de comprender por qué la quería lejos, hasta que unos días después, él la sorprendió, diciendo:_

— _Si encontramos a The Reaper…_

— _Qué lo haremos, no te quepa duda. – Lo cortó ella._

 _Hotch asintió, no muy seguro._

— _Si lo encontramos, no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a pasar. No puedo volver a poner en peligro a mi familia._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? – Emily tenía una ligera idea, por el tono de Hotch, de que no iba a gustarle la respuesta._

— _Le prometí a Haley que lo encontraría y que, cuando lo hiciera, la recompensaría durante el resto de mi vida._

 _Emily hizo una mueca. Por supuesto… Aaron Hotchner, hombre de palabra. ¿Qué significaba exactamente recompensarla?_

— _¿Dejarás el trabajo? – Quiso saber._

 _Hotch apretó los labios._

— _Tengo que hacer lo que sea mejor para mi familia._

— _¿Volverás con ella, entonces?_

 _Lo vio fruncir el ceño. Estaba confundido, podía notarlo. Él se sentía responsable de todo lo que había sucedido, pero… ¡Joder! No lo era. Había salvado más vidas de las que había puesto en peligro. Él tenía alma de héroe. No podía simplemente sentarse tras un escritorio y esperar a tener un horario normal de nueve a cinco mientras otros resolvían casos que él estaba más que capacitado para resolver en menos tiempo y con más diligencia. ¿Y qué había de Haley? Él se equivocaba si pensaba que podía volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo lo que no había hecho antes. Estaba divorciado, y eso era un hecho, pero aparte de eso, su relación con Haley había terminado mucho antes de que él firmara esos papeles e incluso mucho antes de que ella le diera a elegir entre su familia y su trabajo. El silencio de Hotch simplemente la exasperó._

— _Entiendo. – Le dijo, alejándose de él para ir a la cocina a hacer algo de cena, aunque si por ella fuera, en ese momento, le pondría Freskies en lugar de una sopa._

— _Emily… - Lo sintió de pie tras ella y se giró a enfrentarlo, cuchara de madera en mano, casi amenazándolo._

— _Vuelve al sofá Hotchner._

 _Lo vio ponerse recto, amenazante, pero seguidamente, dejó escapar un suspiro y regresó al salón. Ella lo agradeció. No sabía exactamente que pasaba por la mente de Hotch o si se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas. Ella era consciente de que la relación que mantenía con él no era una relación propiamente dicha, aunque ella hubiera deseado que así fuera. ¿Cómo podía ser una relación cuando no podían mostrarse con naturalidad ante sus propios amigos y familiares? Aun así, pensar que Aaron seguía teniendo alguna esperanza de volver con su ex-mujer no era algo que le entusiasmara en ninguno de los aspectos, porque ella le quería. Hacía tiempo que había llegado a esa conclusión y se conformaba con mantenerlo en secreto siempre y cuando fuera algo mutuo. Empezaba a dudar de que fuera así, realmente._

 _Los siguientes días se mantuvieron en una especie de guerra fría. No volvieron a hablar del tema, pero cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos. Ya habían pasado veinte días desde que Foyet había apuñalado a Hotch y se encontraba mejor. Podía moverse con más agilidad, los puntos los tenía casi cicatrizados, exceptuando los de la herida infectada, que esos costarían un poco más, y ya no hacía falta que Emily se quedara con él por las noches._

 _Emily intentó mantener un poco de distancia y le vino bien que fueran llamados por un caso en California que los mantuvo fuera durante cuatro días. Todos mantuvieron al tanto a Hotch de los acontecimientos por teléfono y todos se aseguraron de saber su estado cada día._

" _¿De camino a DC?"_

 _Emily recibió el mensaje de Hotch justo antes de abordar el avión en California la mañana de su regreso._

" _¿Te lo ha dicho Rossi? Si no pasa nada estaremos allí esta tarde"_

 _Le respondió Emily. Entró en el jet, se acomodó y desbloqueó el teléfono cuando otro mensaje entrante sonó._

" _Segunda entrega de El Padrino esta noche en CBS"_

 _No lo pudo evitar, pese a la frialdad que habían mantenido el uno con el otro en la última semana, pasar cuatro días alejada había hecho que se diera cuenta de que lo echaba de menos y ella sabía que Hotch estaba tendiendo una bandera blanca, conociéndolo, tenía que haberle costado mucho dar el paso. Sonrió._

" _Yo llevo las cervezas. Para ti: zumo de uva"_

 _JJ se sentó a su lado un segundo antes de que ella recibiera la respuesta de Hotch._

" _Mi gozo en un pozo. Tendré que conformarme con tu presencia"_

 _Rio. Al menos, parecía dispuesto a bromear un poco. Empezaba a sentirse como el Aaron que ella conocía._

— _Esa sonrisa… - Dijo JJ, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Alguien interesante?_

— _No empieces JJ… Pasas demasiado tiempo con García._

 _Y así, pasaron las cinco horas de viaje, entre intentos de sacar a Emily alguna pista del hombre que la hacía sonreír y papeleo sobre el caso. Cuando llegaron a DC, Emily pasó por su apartamento a ducharse y cambiarse, compró algo de comida chatarra y fue directa a casa de Hotch._

 _Cuando llegó y Hotch le abrió la puerta, sintió ganas de tirarse a él, pero se contuvo. Estaba más delgado y las ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos eran más pronunciadas. Cuatro días sin verlo le hacían darse cuenta del cambio. Llevaba el pelo mojado, por lo que supuso que acababa de ducharse y desprendía ese olor que a ella tanto le gustaba._

 _Alzó la bolsa de cartón que contenía la comida antes de hacer una estupidez._

— _Vengo con provisiones, y menos mal. Empiezo a ver el asomo de una costilla por ahí. – Le dijo, señalándole al costado, tapado con la fina tela de algodón de la camiseta blanca._

 _Hotch sonrió casi de forma imperceptible cediéndole el paso y cogió la bolsa de sus manos para llevarla a la cocina._

 _Emily se deshizo de la chaqueta, el bolso y las bebidas antes de acercarse a él en la cocina._

— _¿Cómo has estado?_

— _Estoy bien. – Respondió. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? Llevaba diciendo eso desde el día que lo apuñalaron y ella sabía que lo había pasado verdaderamente mal._

 _Pocos minutos después, se sentaron con una hamburguesa cada uno y una cerveza, para Hotch zumo, como había prometido, frente a la televisión dispuestos a ver por enésima vez El Padrino._

 _Vieron la película en silencio, cómodamente recostados en el sofá, hasta que Emily notó la mano de Hotch sobre su hombro, haciendo círculos suaves sobre la piel. Se giró a mirarlo y lo encontró observándola, casi embelesado. Esa mirada la conocía. El día que habían tenido el caso de Matthew, la había mirado de esa misma forma y seguidamente, habían acabado en su habitación, desnudos._

— _Gracias. – Le dijo, sorprendiéndola._

 _Ella negó. No necesitaba ningún agradecimiento. Lo había hecho y lo volvería a hacer de nuevo._

— _No tienes nada que agradecer._

 _Vio un segundo de duda en él antes de que apretara firmemente la mandíbula. Resuelto. Emily sabía que estaba dispuesto a agradecer la ayuda como el caballero que era, pero no quería empezar una lucha de poder de nuevo. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo._

— _¿Quieres agradecerme?_

 _Él asintió como simple respuesta._

— _Entonces déjame que haga esto._

— _¿El qué? – Preguntó y Emily le respondió, acercándose a él y besándolo. En cuanto notó como él aceptaba el contacto y le devolvía el beso, se acercó y lo abrazó con cuidado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho para ver la película._

 _Paseó su mano por la zona dónde sabía que tenía una de las heridas._

— _¿Te duele? – Le preguntó._

— _Ahora mismo el dolor es lo que menos me preocupa, Emily. – Le dijo y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hablar?_

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Jack. – Comprensible, pensó Emily. – Haley… - También comprensible, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. – Y tú._

— _¿Yo? – Eso si que no lo entendía. Hotch asintió._

— _Tú. Siento que no me hice entender lo suficiente, o no encontré palabras para expresarme. – La mano de Hotch cogió una hebra de su pelo y empezó a jugar con él, mirándolo fijamente. – Desde el momento que firme los papeles tenía claro que nunca volvería a estar con Haley. Eso no ha cambiado._

— _¿Y has necesitado que me fuera cuatro días para darte cuenta? – Más vale tarde que nunca, se dijo, pero no pudo evitar preguntar._

 _Hotch hizo una mueca que a Emily le pareció adorable._

— _Creo que me di cuenta de que había metido la pata desde que me amenazaste con una cuchara de madera._

 _Emily se rio, no pudo evitarlo. A veces tenía esos arranques y la verdad era que Hotch los toleraba bastante bien._

— _Si solo dijeras lo que estás pensando en lugar de guardártelo para ti… - Aconsejó._

 _Aaron se encogió de hombros, casi disculpándose._

— _El don de la comunicación no es una de mis virtudes._

— _Pero eras fiscal y eres jefe de Unidad y capaz de sacar confesiones a asesinos en serie. – Le dijo ella, intentando hacerle ver que no era un problema de comunicación general, sino personal._

— _Los asesinos en serie y los criminales no son un problema para mí. – Explicó, haciendo que Emily alzara una ceja._

— _¿Soy un problema? – Quiso saber. Hotch negó con la cabeza._

— _Los sentimientos son un problema. – Aclaró y Emily alzó la mirada para ver su expresión. Se podía notar claramente que se sentía incómodo hablando del tema, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de saber cómo se sentía Hotch con respecto a ella._

— _¿Qué sentimientos?_

 _Aaron apartó el pelo de su cara y dejó que su dedo recorriera su cuello, causándole escalofríos._

— _Aún no lo sé, pero estoy trabajando en ello._

 _Y con eso tendría que conformarse. No podía empujarlo llegado a ese punto. Le dedicó una sonrisa y decidió darle un poco de tregua._

— _¿Emily? – La llamó, pasados unos minutos. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. - ¿Te quedas esta noche?_

 _Emily sonrió y seguidamente respondió:_

— _Pensaba hacerlo, Aaron._

— _¿En mi cama o en la tuya? – Preguntó él, con un asomo de sonrisa._

— _¿Tengo cama en esta casa? – Le siguió el juego._

— _Has estado ocupando el cuarto de invitados varias noches este mes. Eso te da ciertos privilegios._

 _Sí… mejor que no se lo recordara demasiado. Había deseado ir a dormir con él más de una noche y más de dos, pero entre que estaba herido y le daba miedo hacerle daño y que estaban en guerra, lo mejor había sido la habitación de invitados, ya que él no le había permitido quedarse en el sofá._

— _En ese caso en tu cama._

 _Hotch asintió y Emily sintió en cierta forma que todo volvía a ponerse en su lugar. Si hubiera sabido que esa tranquilidad iba a durar poco quizá hubiera tomado decisiones distintas esa noche._

 _Tres días después, cuando llegó a casa de Hotch, lo encontró dando vueltas por el salón._

— _Bueno… veo que estamos hiperactivos hoy. – Le dijo, sin saber muy bien para qué prepararse._

 _Aaron se apoyó con las manos sobre el mármol de la cocina y la miró con el ceño fruncido._

— _Una semana más de baja. Me han quitado los puntos. Estoy bien. Todo ha cicatrizado correctamente. – Dijo, negando con la cabeza. – Cada segundo que estoy aquí, Foyet está ahí fuera amenazando a mi familia y el médico me dice que tengo que estar una semana más de baja._

— _Wow… - Emily alzó las manos. Pocas veces eran las que Hotch actuaba así. – Tenemos una situación de riesgo aquí._

 _Hotch la taladró con la mirada por toda respuesta y ella dejó sus cosas para acercarse a él._

— _Si te ha dicho que una semana más es quizá porque piensa que es pronto para dejarte ir y estoy de acuerdo, Aaron. Te acaban de quitar los puntos, pero eso no significa que haya cicatrizado del todo por dentro._

 _Lo vio suspirar, tranquilizándose un poco. Hotch era un mal enfermo, eso lo había dejado patentado._

— _¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – Le preguntó, intentando animarlo._

— _Necesito el folder con la información de Foyet._

 _Emily frunció el ceño. Había un motivo por el que una persona se mantenía alejada del trabajo mientras se recuperaba y ese motivo radicaba en la recuperación completa, tanto física como mental. Tener el folder con los datos de Foyet haría que Hotch no descansara ni día ni noche intentando sacar algo y ellos ya habían repasado esa información una y otra vez sin resultados. Seguían trabajando en ello. Habían hecho una promesa._

— _No voy a traerte esa información, Aaron._

 _Lo vio apretar los labios, lo vio fruncir el ceño, lo vio tensarse, pero no hubo respuesta y eso, conociéndolo como lo conocía, era peor que un arranque de mal humor. Cuando Hotch callaba, como él había dicho bien, se trataba de sentimientos y en esos momentos sabía que no eran buenos. Dos días de paz, y volvían a la guerra fría, pero en esa ocasión, no estaba dispuesta a ceder. No era como la primera vez, que se habían mantenido alejados, esa vez mantuvieron una cierta cordialidad. Cuando ella salía de trabajar lo iba a ver, algunas noches veían una película, otras simplemente hablaban un poco de los casos pendientes y se despedían hasta el día siguiente, pero no habían vuelto a acercarse el uno al otro de verdad, y eso, a Emily la estaba matando._

 _La semana de convalecencia pasó rápidamente, pasó los exámenes médicos tanto físicos como mentales del F.B.I. y aunque él podría haber cogido ya su coche para ir a Quantico, Emily quiso asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de empezar el duro día de trabajo. Darrin Call había asesinado y herido a varias personas en una farmacia y se había dado a la fuga. Acordó con Rossi que lo iría a buscar para asegurarse de su estado y el resto podían esperarlos en el jet._

— _Hola. – La saludó, rotundo, cuando le abrió la puerta del apartamento. Emily le devolvió el saludo y entró._

— _¿Qué sabemos del caso de Kentucky? – Preguntó Aaron, mientras le daba la espalda para ir a apagar la lamparilla de su escritorio._

— _No hay ninguna conexión entre Call y sus víctimas. La policía de Louisville ha montado controles, pero no hay rastro de él desde que salió de la farmacia._

 _Su mirada se centró en ese momento en un folder que había cerrado sobre la mesa. Una foto de Foyet sobresalía entre los papeles. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se lo había llevado? Le hubiera gustado discutir, pero en esos momentos, Hotch era su jefe, y ella solo una subordinada._

— _¿Han investigado a su familia? – Preguntó, haciendo que ella desviara la vista de las fotos de Foyet._

— _Están en ello. – Respondió._

— _Averiguad su pasado más reciente y el desencadenante. – Dijo, acercándose al teclado de la alarma. – No te muevas. – Ordenó de forma brusca._

 _Emily obedeció. Qué lástima no tener ahí una cuchara en ese momento…_

— _¿Lista? – Preguntó._

 _Esa no era la pregunta correcta. La pregunta correcta era…_

— _¿Y tú?_

 _Por toda respuesta, él solo se dirigió hacia ella y salieron por la puerta._

 _El camino hasta Quantico fue incómodo. Emily no sabía cómo tratar a Hotch en ese momento y estaba segura que Aaron no sabía cómo actuar con ella tampoco. Profesionalidad, era la clave. Así que hablaron sobre el caso hasta que se reunieron con el resto de miembros del Equipo en el avión._

 _Todos le dieron una breve bienvenida que Hotch cortó con un simple gracias tras preguntar a Reid cuanto tiempo llevaría muletas. Ella le dedicó una mirada a Rossi, cuando este alzó una ceja al ver la actitud de Hotch._

— _¿Algún otro ataque? – Preguntó._

— _Em… No, aún no. – Respondió JJ._

— _Localizarle es difícil. Nunca ha tenido permiso de conducir, seguramente seguirá a pie. – Explicó Reid._

— _O en transporte público. – Sugirió JJ._

— _No cogerá el autobús. Su cara está en todas partes. – Dijo Emily, intentando centrarse en el caso y no en Aaron._

— _¿Se averiguó el desencadenante? – Quiso saber Hotch._

— _Ha perdido su empleo. – Escucharon la voz de García desde el monitor del portátil. – Trabajaba en una fábrica desde el año noventa. Toda la vida allí y nunca le habían ascendido._

— _Suficiente para estar enfadado. – Opinó Morgan._

— _O le daba igual. – Contraatacó Reid._

— _No si tiene una familia que alimentar. – Apoyó la moción JJ._

— _Es más bien del tipo ermitaño. – Aclaró García. – Que yo sepa no tiene a nadie. Ni mujer, ni hijos, ni padres…_

— _Nada por lo que vivir. – Dijo Morgan._

— _¿Y por qué aún no se ha suicidado? – Preguntó Hotch, alertando a todos los demás. – Así acaban los asesinos múltiples. Si no tiene nada por lo que vivir, ¿por qué no se ha matado ya?_

 _Emily abrió la boca y miró a Rossi, que observaba a Hotch con la expresión contraída. ¿Tenían que darle importancia a ese comentario? Emily se aterró solo de pensar en que se refería exactamente. ¿Hablaba del asesino? ¿Hablaba de él?_

— _Porque aún no ha terminado. Solo sabemos que descargó su rabia contra la primera víctima. – Dijo Reid._

— _Hay que averiguar a quién representa ese mozo. ¿Ha sido militar? – Preguntó Hotch._

 _García negó._

— _Pues algo le ha desquiciado. – Volvió a la carga el moreno. – Tiene un arma e infinitos objetivos con los que desahogarse. No ha hecho más que empezar. – Sentenció._

 _Hotch dividió al Equipo. Reid y JJ a la comisaría, Morgan y él a la farmacia y Rossi y ella al apartamento de Call._

 _Emily sentía que Rossi quería decir algo, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo guardó para sí mismo._

 _El apartamento de Call mostró que era un hombre de rutinas. La cama estaba hecha de la misma forma que se hace en el ejército o en un hospital. Eso les llevó a pensar que Call había estado ingresado anteriormente en algún centro. Llamó a García para que buscara información sobre ello._

— _¿García?_

— _Hola amiga. ¿Qué necesitas?_

 _Emily frunció el ceño al notar el tono opacado de la siempre feliz analista._

— _¿Va todo bien? – Se preocupó._

— _Sí, solo he escogido un mal día para meter la pata y Hotch no está feliz._

 _Quería indagar más, pero lo haría después._

— _Hablaremos después. ¿Puedes mirar si Call ha estado ingresado en algún centro en los últimos veinte años?_

 _La analista afirmó antes de colgar._

— _¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Rossi tras guardar el teléfono._

— _Aún no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré._

 _Rossi asintió y siguieron mirando el resto del apartamento hasta que Morgan les informó de que Call había perdido el control porque no le habían dado sus pastillas. Al parecer, hacía un mes que había dejado de tomar antipsicóticos._

— _No iba armado. No tenía intención de herir a nadie, solo quería su medicina, pero no se la dieron. Necesita ayuda._

 _Rossi volvió a llamar a García, que les dio el nombre del médico de Call y les dijo que Morgan y Hotch se dirigían a su consulta. Salieron en busca de sus compañeros._

 _Cuando llegaron a la consulta del médico de Darrin, ya era tarde, este había matado al doctor junto con otro paciente. Emily entraba en ese momento junto con Rossi._

— _Llegamos tarde. – Dijo Hotch, saliendo apresurado de la escena._

— _¡Hotch! – Lo llamó, pero él la ignoró. No estaba bien… cualquiera podría verlo. Lo siguió a la calle. Cuando llegó a su lado, pudo ver la culpabilidad destrozándolo._

— _Debí advertir que parpadeaba en el video. – Le dijo._

— _Podía haber sido un tic. – Intentó tranquilizarlo. No podía echarse la culpa por todo._

— _No lo era. Era un síntoma del uso de antipsicóticos y se me pasó._

— _Se nos pasó a todos. – Lo corrigió._

— _Y ahora han muerto varias personas. – Atacó._

 _Emily abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Hotch nunca había sido tan duro con el Equipo. Cuando alguno de ellos había cometido un fallo, él había intentado buscar explicación y defender la situación._

— _García ha encontrado algo. – Cortó Rossi, y ella lo agradeció. No sabía cuánto más podía aguantar esa actitud de Hotch._

 _Darrin Call había sido encontrado a los seis años. Estuvo en un orfanato, pero nadie sabía que había pasado en sus seis años de existencia porque cuando lo encontraron en medio de la nada, el niño no hablaba. Nadie lo reclamó y vivió su vida de un lado a otro, solo, enfermo y asustado._

 _Había robado la ropa del doctor antes de matarlo y su informe médico, por lo que, supusieron, estaba buscando respuestas sobre su pasado._

 _La poca información de su pasado y la actitud del presente les llevó a investigar algunos asesinatos de niños cometidos sobre el año setenta y cinco, cuando Darrin tenía seis años, en Hollow Creek. El asesino nunca fue encontrado, tan solo los niños descuartizados. Pensaron, que Darrin podría haber sido uno de esos niños secuestrados y que había logrado escapar, aunque los datos solo mostraban a un superviviente: Tommy Phillips, de doce años._

 _Recibieron una llamada del orfanato dónde habían acogido a Darrin en primer lugar. Había estado allí, había atacado a una de las cuidadoras y se había llevado a un chico._

— _Llamó al chico Tommy. – Les dijo Hotch a Rossi y a ella tras hablar con la cuidadora._

— _¿Es el desencadenante? – Preguntó Emily._

— _Vio su imagen reflejada en el cristal. – Explicó Hotch._

— _La persona que le hizo daño tendría la misma edad que él ahora. Pudo ver una similitud. – Opinó Emily._

— _¿Qué se sabe del chico? – Preguntó Rossi._

— _En realidad se llama Ryan. Dice que es tranquilo y dócil. – Respondió Aaron._

— _¿Morgan tiene algo de los otros testigos? – Preguntó de vuelta Emily, a lo que Hotch negó._

— _Aún no._

 _El oficial Mitchell se acercó a ellos en ese momento para informarles que Call había robado un vehículo. La confianza de ese hombre en ellos era poca y en ese momento estaba menguando, pues ellos le habían asegurado que Call no pretendía huir y aunque seguían pensando igual, que robara un coche no hacía que la opinión del oficial se torciera a su favor._

— _¿A dónde ha ido? – Preguntó Rossi._

— _Al Este, hemos puesto controles por todas partes. No saldrá de este condado. – Dijo Mitchell y Rossi y ella lo siguieron, pero Hotch los paró._

— _Pierde usted el tiempo. – Dijo, rotundo._

— _Está rodeado. ¿Es que piensa que ese hombre va a desaparecer? – Preguntó el oficial._

— _Se llevó a ese chico por alguna razón. – Explicó Hotch._

— _¡Me importa un bledo por qué se lo haya llevado! – Exclamó el oficial, dando un paso hacia Hotch, enfrentándose._

— _¡Hace mal! Call por fin está empezando a recordar y reinventa su pasado. Si no comprendemos lo que hace no los encontraremos. – Dijo Hotch, imitando el gesto del oficial y acercándose a él._

— _Pues yo no me quedaré sentado para especular. – Sentenció Mitchell._

— _Cómo quiera. – Terminó Hotch._

 _Mitchell miró a Rossi para saber su opinión._

— _¿Usted tampoco cree que debemos ir detrás de él?_

 _Rossi miró del oficial a Hotch, y finalmente se puso del lado de su jefe._

— _Tenemos que ir por delante._

 _Cuando el oficial los dejó solos, se acercaron a Aaron. Tenían que hacerle recapacitar._

— _Se ha llevado a un chico. – Le dijo ella._

— _No necesitan a más hombres. – Objetó Hotch._

 _Esa respuesta dejó a Emily estupefacta._

— _¿Desde cuándo? – Normalmente ellos eran una parte activa en la búsqueda de víctimas y más si eran niños._

— _Si hubiéramos estudiado los primeros crímenes de Foyet, habríamos sabido que no dejaba supervivientes. – Exclamó._

 _Ahí estaba. Lo que no había soltado en un mes, lo estaba soltando en mitad de un caso. Emily sabía que no era buena idea que él se hiciera con los documentos de Foyet durante su convalecencia._

— _¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto? – Le discutió._

— _Solo teníamos que pararnos a estudiar la historia de Foyet y no lo hicimos. Perdimos a dos parejas y a la gente de un autobús. No volveré a cometer el mismo error. – Y con eso, les dio la espalda y los dejó solos._

 _Rossi la miró, pero no hacían falta palabras. Tendrían que apoyar a Hotch, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con su proceder. Ya habría tiempo para calmar la marea. Lo siguieron de vuelta a la oficina, y cuando llegaron, se retrasó para poder hablar con Aaron a solas un segundo._

— _¿Sabes que García te ha comprado galletas?_

 _Hotch pareció aturdido por un segundo._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _De mantequilla. – Le dijo, tentándolo. – Creo que son tus favoritas. ¿Verdad? – Lo vio fruncir el ceño. – García es la mejor._

 _Y con eso, se fue con el resto del Equipo. La siguiente vez que contactaron con García y esta les dio los datos de la vivienda de Tommy, Hotch fue capaz de al menos darle las gracias sin gruñir. Algo era algo…_

— _Prentiss, vienes conmigo a casa de Tommy._

 _Tragó. ¿Se las iba a cargar? Eso pensó, pero el camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron al lugar y empezaron a interrogar a Tommy. Hotch fue implacable hasta que le arrancó una confesión. Al principio Tommy se había negado a admitir que hubiera ningún otro niño con él, hasta que Aaron lo había empujado, casi violentamente, hasta hacer que se rompiera y confesara todo lo que recordaba de Darrin._

 _La confesión de Tommy los llevó a averiguar el pasado de Darrin. Call, era, en realidad, el hijo del asesino de Hollow Creek, por eso se había alterado al ver su reflejo en el cristal. Descubrieron que su madre había muerto al dar a luz y que su padre, el asesino, se llamaba Bill Jarvis._

 _Fueron a casa de Jarvis, dónde encontraron, como había predicho Hotch que pasaría, a Call junto con Ryan._

— _Hay que distraer a Call. – Le dijo al teniente Mitchell cuando llegaron a casa de Jarvis mientras los francotiradores se situaban apuntando a cada una de las ventanas del salón de la casa._

— _Ahora está ocupado con el viejo. – Dijo Mitchell._

— _De momento, pero hay pensar en la forma de sacar al chico._

— _Tenemos un equipo ahí detrás y otro de camino. Nos infiltraremos. – Sentenció Mitchell._

— _Si lo hace morirá alguien. – Se quejó Emily._

— _Morirá Call, o un asesino de niños. Cara o cruz. – Emily empezaba a entender a Hotch y su aversión por ese oficial. Incluso a ella estaba molestándola._

— _No tiene porque ser así. Podemos hacer que Jarvis confiese, encerrarlo y Call recordaría. No tiene por qué morir nadie._

 _Antes de que Mitchell pudiera responder algo, Aaron pasó por su lado, sin chaleco salvavidas, sin armas, directo a la casa de Jarvis. Emily salió tras él._

— _¡Hotch!_

 _Morgan también hizo el intento de ir tras Aaron, pero Rossi los paró._

— _¡Tenemos que confiar en él! – Dijo el mayor y aunque Emily hubiera querido salir corriendo al encuentro de Hotch, se mantuvo quieta, cumpliendo con las órdenes del segundo al mando._

— _¿Qué está haciendo? – Preguntó Emily, al ver a Hotch parado frente a la puerta, al lado de Darrin y Ryan._

— _Le entretiene. – Respondió Rossi._

— _No tiene nada que perder. – Dijo Morgan y eso, llevó a Emily el recuerdo de las palabras de Aaron en el avión._

" _Si no tiene nada por lo que vivir, ¿por qué no se ha matado ya?"_

 _Apretó los labios, intentando empujar cualquier sentimiento hondo en su mente. ¿Estaba loco? Hotch tenía mucho que perder. Tenía su trabajo, a su Equipo, aunque no estuvieran ahora, tenía a Haley y a Jack y, sobre todo, la tenía a ella. De haber podido, le habría dicho a Morgan que no hablara así, de haber podido, habría entrado allí y le habría dicho a Hotch que tenía mucho por lo que vivir. Pero no podía, porque en ese momento, ella solo era una compañera, una subordinada…_

 _Minutos después, Ryan salió de la casa. Al menos el niño estaba a salvo._

— _¿Sacamos de ahí a Hotch? – Preguntó Emily, desesperada por escuchar un sí._

— _Lo decidirá él. – Respondió Rossi._

 _Al escuchar disparos en el interior, se vieron obligados a entrar. Emily bajó el arma y sintió el alivio en todo su cuerpo cuando vio a Hotch esposando a Darrin. El único muerto era Jarvis._

— _¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el Mitchell._

— _No pude detenerle. – Dijo Hotch, antes de abandonar el lugar y salir a toda prisa. Lo siguió._

— _¡Hotch!_

 _Él se paró a mirarla mientras se ponía la americana del traje._

— _Sabía lo que hacía. – Dijo por toda respuesta._

— _Entraste ahí desarmado y sin chaleco. – Eso había sido una temeridad, lo mirara por donde lo mirara._

— _Estoy bien, Prentiss._

 _Emily suspiró. Sí, gracias a Dios estaba bien, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

— _No vuelvas a hacer algo así… - Le dijo, y vio como la mirada de él se suavizaba un poco._

— _Emily…_

 _El oficial Mitchell los interrumpió en ese momento. Tommy estaba allí, quería hablar con ella y era mejor así, porque esa conversación no sería una que pudieran terminar rodeados de gente. Sintió la mirada de Aaron en ella mientras enviaba a Tommy a hablar con Darrin._

 _De camino a Quantico, nadie habló, opinó o bromeó. Emily decidió dar espacio a Hotch también y solo se ofreció a llevarlo de vuelta a casa en silencio. Subió con él al apartamento, como había hecho durante las últimas semanas._

— _No tenías porque acompañarme hasta aquí. – Le dijo, antes de que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta._

— _Lo sé. – Le dijo Emily. - ¿Crees que a Call le va a ir bien?_

— _No lo sé. – Respondió Hotch, sin mirarla, pero Emily tenía un objetivo._

— _Consiguió respuestas y mató al hombre que le obsesionaba._

— _¿Qué le queda entonces? – Preguntó Aaron, mirando al suelo._

— _Los años de tortura. – Respondió con sinceridad, y se ganó una mirada de Aaron. No estaba enfadado, no estaba molesto. Solo triste._

— _¿Eso se puede superar?_

 _Emily nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría el día en que vería a Hotch con miedo al futuro, pero ahí estaba, indefenso, preguntando, como un niño asustado._

— _No sé cómo, pero, por lo menos, ya no volverá a sentirse solo._

— _No tiene a nadie. – Respondió él._

— _Tiene a Tommy. – Y con eso, le estaba diciendo que él no estaba solo. Tenía al Equipo, la tenía a ella. Aaron era lo suficientemente listo para entender la intención de sus palabras. – No está solo._

 _Hotch asintió en silencio y Emily vio que era el momento de dejarlo solo para recapacitar, pensar y ver lo que realmente tenía frente a él._

— _Qué descanses. – Le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta._

— _Y tú… - Respondió Aaron, siguiéndola y cerrando tras ella._

.

.

En la actualidad…

Volvía a estar sola con sus pensamientos. El SUDES se había ido tras soltarle la bomba y la había dejado sumergida en sus propios recuerdos. Recuerdos de las consecuencias que había tenido el que Hotch no aceptara el trato de Foyet.

Todos habían sufrido junto con él. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que lo perderían en ese momento. Ella había vivido particularmente la situación de Hotch. Había peleado con él, había intentado estar a su lado.

No sabía que trato quería hacer el SUDES, pero tras ver como se comunicaba con ella, dudaba mucho que fuera algo fácil de manejar.

Algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que esa vez sería mucho peor para Hotch, y ella no estaba allí para salvarlo de sí mismo…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Otro capítulo más y el más largo hasta la fecha. Disculpad por la demora de dos días que he tenido a diferencia del ritmo habitual de subida.

Ha sido una semana complicada para mí. Como algunos sabréis, otros habréis vivido y otros no os habréis enterado aún, el jueves pasado mi ciudad sufrió un atentado terrorista por parte del DAESH que dejó a quince muertos y a ciento ochenta heridos. Hablo de la ciudad de Barcelona, de las míticas Ramblas, lugar por dónde suelo pasear semanalmente, lugar que, para mí, es mi favorito de toda Barcelona. Siempre intento solidarizarme con las víctimas de cualquier acto terrorista, pero ver tus calles manchadas de sangres y no figurativamente, sino literalmente, te hace ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. La impotencia que se siente, la tristeza, el ambiente general del pueblo… Desde aquí y desde cualquier parte en la que escribo, quiero condenar esos actos. A parte de eso, he tenido que leer algunos comentarios en Twitter, refiriéndose a los catalanes, a mí, a mi gente, y a las víctimas de maneras despectivas como, por ejemplo: "¿Por qué tanta polémica si solo han muerto catalanes?", o "Carné de conducir gratis para cada moro que mate a un catalán". Esos comentarios están siendo investigados y las personas responsables juzgadas pero desde aquí digo: Sois tan terroristas como los que ponen las bombas. Tanto los terroristas del DAESH como aquellos que se atreven a decir semejantes burradas no son más que una panda de cobardes. Los ideales se defienden con argumentos, no con amenazas, violencia o maltrato. Hoy estaré en la manifestación en honor a las víctimas y en apoyo a todos aquellos que hicieron posible que no murieran más personas la semana pasada y gritaré que NO TENGO MIEDO. Voy a seguir paseando por esas calles, aunque me tiren bombas.

Y ahora sobre el capítulo…

¡Como me ha costado hacer este capítulo! No tenéis ni idea… Hotch aquí está completamente desquiciado. Viendo el capítulo me daban ganas de darle azotes en el trasero (babas aunque sea por castigo). Así qué… ¿Queréis la parte de los pensamientos de Hotch de este capítulo en escenas eliminadas para que no tenga el culo lleno de golpes el pobre? Vosotros diréis.

CURIOSIDADES

Viendo el capítulo, me fije en el informe médico de Hotch:

43 años, 86 kilos (191 libras), un IMC del 24.75... Perfecto... ¡y estuvo en parada 30 minutos! Que desperdicio de hombre si no se hubiera despertado...

En uno de los capítulos de la temporada 9 Hotch casi muere por la mala curación de una de sus heridas. Así que, como veís, aquí le he dado una posible explicación.

Un abrazo a todos.


	21. Chapter 21

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Lica, SamCR87, carliis** y **Czelleste** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **EmilyHotchfan:** Emily and Hotch definetly will have a happy end, but the way to follow will not be easy. Many things will happen sooner and many conversations will have to be spoken. I'm sorry if my words are not correct, my level of English is very basic.

 **Lupita trujillo :** Gracias por partida doble jajaja. El episodio ese que dices de la temporada 11, hay una entrevista a Erica Messer que ella dice que Hotch miraba a Emily al final, cuando le preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaba como si le prometiera el cielo esa noche. Si es que esos dos… Espero que el siguiente te guste.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Sí… los siguientes capítulos son duros, pero necesarios. Son su historia al fin y al cabo y aunque no todas las historias son felices, por descontado tienen momentos preciosos y duraderos. Espero que el siguiente te guste, hay recompensa. No me olvido de tu fic regalo sobre Declan, está en proceso amiga.

 **Belen:** Ya sabes, intriga es mi segundo nombre jajaja. Si no te dejo con la intriga no querrías seguir la historia mujer… Bueno, aquí viene un capítulo de los que te gustan. Espero que lo disfrutes.

 **ibi:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario que es un subidón de ánimos. No creo que sea la mejor que hay, pero desde luego mi orgullo no cabe en mi cuarto cuando me decís eso. Muchas gracias.

 **NOTA:** Siento la tardanza en actualizar y el no haber puesto la escena prometida en escenas eliminadas. No la olvido y la subiré, prometido. He tenido un par de semanas complicadas. Empecé a trabajar después de las vacaciones y tuve mucho lío. En este capítulo intento recompensaros con un poco más de Hotchniss, así que, aquí va el aviso. El capítulo se vuelve M a partir de la escena en la que Hotch, Emily y Rossi están en el despacho de Aaron.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 21 – Relatos (I)**

Derek Morgan lanzó sobre su escritorio el bolígrafo con rabia tras colgar el teléfono. El equipo forense no había encontrado ninguna huella en el papel salvo las de Hotch y Penélope y ni siquiera la escritura podía decirles algo, ya que estaba escrito a ordenador y la fuente era común en todos los sistemas operativos. El chico que había traído el sobre tampoco sabía nada. El paquete había sido dejado en el buzón de la empresa de paquetería junto con las indicaciones y el pago, algo que se hacía en muchas ocasiones y era legal. El tipo era listo. No dejaba más pruebas que las que quería que encontraran. Estaba jugando con ellos, mermándolos, y pese a que él era un hombre orgulloso y que no le gustaba perder ni al Parchís, tenía que admitir que este SUDES les estaba ganando. Había conseguido casi desarmar a su jefe, y eso, hasta el momento, ni siquiera Foyet en su día lo había conseguido, porque incluso con Foyet, Hotch había luchado. Oírle decir a un hombre como él: "no puedo", era simplemente más de lo que cualquiera de ellos estaba preparado para escuchar.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Le preguntó a un pensativo David Rossi frente a él.

Dave sacudió el labio. Lo único que podían hacer por el momento era ganar tiempo mientras García intentaba averiguar a ver si había alguna conexión con los trabajadores de la empresa de limpieza y buscaban al culpable. Necesitaban mantener unas horas más a Emily con vida.

— Las indicaciones eran claras. La respuesta la quiere en la primera edición de la mañana del Union Post, en la zona de anuncios por palabras. Si no lo hacemos, no sabemos qué hará, pero yo no voy a jugármela y a comprobarlo. Quiero a Emily de vuelta. – Aseguró el mayor.

Reid, que estaba sentado a su lado, delante de Morgan, se mordió el labio. Había estado callado demasiado tiempo, pensando. Él sabía que Hotch no sería capaz de poner a ninguna de las mujeres por delante de otra, aunque quisiera a Emily y fuera para él más importante. Pese a que estaba dolido por todo lo que habían estado ocultando la pareja, ya tendría tiempo para exponer sus quejas. En esos momentos, su mente tenía que estar centrada en ayudar a Hotch y Emily y en eso estaba, cuando se le ocurrió lo siguiente:

— Bueno, si la norma es que la respuesta tiene que estar en la primera edición de la mañana, no podrá hacer nada si dicha edición no existe. – Dijo.

— Explícate, chico. – Apremió Morgan.

— Si el periódico no sale mañana, no podrá leer la respuesta. ¿Cierto? – Dave y Morgan asintieron. – Pues haremos que el Union Post no publique mañana.

— Pero para eso necesitaríamos una orden. No podemos parar la producción ni la venta sin una autorización. – Dijo Morgan.

Dave se pasó los dedos por la perilla, pensativo.

— Dejadme eso a mí. - Tenía a un par de amigos en el juzgado que le debían un favor y estarían encantados de cobrárselo de una vez con algo tan simple como una orden. – Vosotros id a ver si encontráis algo más que nos pueda ser útil en el apartamento de Prentiss mientras JJ y García buscan pistas sobre los empleados de CleanAgain.

Cuando Morgan y Reid se marcharon, Dave hizo las llamadas pertinentes y cuando estuvo seguro de que tendrían la orden preparada antes de que tuviera que salir la edición del periódico, fue a hablar con Hotch y a informarle.

Cuando entró al despacho, su amigo estaba con la cabeza hundida en unos documentos. Eran casos antiguos.

— ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó.

— Este SUDES sabe mucho de nuestras vidas. Muchos detalles que no los ha podido sacar solo de trabajar limpiando a nuestro alrededor. Tiene detalles de los casos, Dave. – Dijo, sin apartar la mirada de un caso en el que habían trabajado años atrás.

Dave se sentó frente a Hotch y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo en silencio. Aaron, al notar la mirada inquisitiva sobre su cabeza, alzó la cara para mirarlo y entonces Rossi habló.

— He pedido una orden para parar la publicación de mañana del Union Post. Eso nos dará algo de tiempo. – Informó.

Aaron simplemente asintió y siguió releyendo los antiguos casos en los que habían trabajado. Dave, resopló.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste el primer día que volviste a trabajar después de que Foyet te apuñalara cuando Darren Call secuestró a aquel niño?

Hotch frunció el ceño. Había estado pensando en ello. Había estado dándole muchas vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido en su vida desde que había entrado Prentiss en la Unidad.

— Qué si hubiéramos estudiado bien sus crímenes nos habríamos dado cuenta de que no dejaba supervivientes.

— Exacto, si hubiéramos estudiado bien sus crímenes. ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú? – Volvió a preguntar el mayor.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Preguntó Hotch, exasperado.

— Mírate Aaron. Estás leyendo viejos casos como si esos fueran a darte la respuesta de lo que está pasando. Todos sabemos que sabe detalles que no debería saber, pero deberíamos estar estudiando sus crímenes, su victimología, no antiguos casos.

— ¿Te refieres a que deberíamos estar estudiando a Prentiss? Sabemos de ella todo lo que necesitamos saber, Dave. – Le recriminó.

David negó.

— Tú lo sabes todo. Yo no… y el resto de miembros del Equipo menos. ¿No crees que queda mucha historia por contar que deberíamos saber? – Vio a Hotch dudar, y siguió. – Sabemos que ha escogido a Emily por alguna razón y sabemos que quiere hacerte partícipe de ese juego demencial. Ahora… ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que hay que averiguar, Aaron.

Hotch cerró el folder frente a él y se apoyó en su silla, observando a su amigo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero le costaba demasiado explicar todo lo que habían vivido Emily y él porque era , después de todo, el culpable de la situación en la que se encontraban. Si contaba todo lo que había pasado, había una posibilidad muy grande de que sus amigos jamás volvieran a confiar en él.

— No estoy aquí para juzgarte, Aaron. – Aseguró Dave.

Hotch suspiró y pensó en como empezar a expresarse con palabras. Suponía que tenía que empezar por explicar cuándo comenzó a complicarse verdaderamente la situación.

.

.

 _Hace 4 años…_

 _CUEVA DE GARCÍA (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _Si amplio más la imagen se distorsiona. – Le dijo García, mientras él observaba la imagen lejana de su hijo, columpiándose. Parecía sano y le había parecido ver una sonrisa en su rostro, pero tenía que asegurarse._

— _¿Cómo está Jack? – Le preguntó a Sam Kassmeyer, mariscal encargado de mantener a su familia a salvo._

— _Es muy listo. Nos hace reír mucho. Es un gran chico. – Respondió._

— _¿Y Haley? – Aunque estuvieran divorciados, siempre se preocuparía por la madre de su hijo. Aún la quería y dudaba de que alguna vez la dejara de querer._

— _Los vamos a llevar a un centro de reinserción. – Le informó Sam, y Hotch frunció el ceño._

— _¿No habíais encontrado un lugar definitivo? – No quería a su hijo dando vueltas como una peonza. Bastante había sufrido ya con el divorcio y con haber tenido que abandonar su casa de nuevo._

— _Es que Haley telefoneaba mucho a su madre. – Aaron frunció más el ceño y el mariscal se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. – No pasa nada, pero para más seguridad hay que trasladarlos._

 _Hotch sabía que tenía razón. Era difícil estar en protección de testigos. Haley había renunciado a muchas cosas y todo era culpa de él._

— _Sam, te lo agradezco. – Le dio un apretón de manos._

— _Te prometo que no les pasará nada. – Aseguró Sam. – Tú concéntrate en atrapar a Foyet._

 _El mariscal se marchó y Hotch vio cómo su hijo era recogido del columpio por una Agente. Mientras se acercaba a la cámara posicionada en el vehículo y veía su pequeña sonrisa, deseó poder estar ahí y abrazarlo._

— _Felicidades, hijo. – Susurró. Era su cumpleaños, y no sabía dónde estaba. Ni siquiera podía darle un regalo y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él._

— _¿Está bien, Señor? – Preguntó García, cautelosa._

 _Hotch asintió y mantuvo la expresión suave que había dedicado a la imagen de su hijo._

— _Gracias, García._

 _Dejó a la analista y se fue a su despacho mientras esperaba a que el resto del Equipo llegara. Iba a ser un mal día para él y la lluvia en el exterior solo servía para oscurecer más su humor. Al menos, su hijo estaba bien, y era en eso en lo que tenía que pensar._

— _¿Tienes un segundo? – Preguntó Rossi, entrando a su despacho. Hotch se giró a mirarlo._

— _Sí. ¿Qué pasa?_

— _Acaba de entrar un caso. – Dijo David, acercándose a él._

— _Enseguida voy._

— _Antes me gustaría hablar contigo. – Hotch deseo que no fuera una mala noticia, ya tenían bastantes por ese día y no estaba de humor para aguantar más… - Es en Commack, en Long Island._

— _Ahí naciste tú. – Recordó._

— _Sí, y preferiría permanecer al margen._

 _Aaron frunció el ceño. Rossi nunca se apartaba de un caso._

— _¿Por qué? – Preguntó._

— _Todo ha cambiado. Salí de allí hace treinta años y no tengo prisa por volver._

— _Bueno… - Respondió Hotch, acercándose a su escritorio para recoger de él un folder. – en otro momento no me importaría, pero acabo de enterarme de esto. – Le tendió los documentos para que Dave les echara un ojo. Gracias a Dios, Rossi no opuso mayor resistencia._

 _Se juntaron con el resto del Equipo en la sala de conferencias dónde JJ expuso el caso._

 _Ben Vanderwaald había sido asesinado en su casa. El asesino le había disparado a quemarropa, una bala en el corazón y otra en el cerebro, con un arma de pequeño calibre. Post-mortem, le habían amputado la mano y se la habían llevado como trofeo. Había restos de ADN de su esposa: Heather, pero se encontraba desaparecida. El calibre y la situación de las balas coincidían con otras víctimas anteriores: Rita Haslad, había desaparecido hacía ocho meses y había sido encontrada cuatro semanas después en un contenedor de basura, completamente demacrada. Bill Levington también había sido encontrado en un contenedor, con los genitales amputados. Tres crímenes tres tipos de mutilación distinta, pero en todos, parecía haber una firma que apuntaba al mismo sujeto, y todos ellos habían recibido un disparo con un arma del calibre veintidós._

— _Salimos en veinte minutos. – Dijo Hotch, levantándose y lanzándole a Reid el folder que previamente había enseñado a Rossi._

— _¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el genio._

— _Mentiste al decir que podías viajar. – Le recriminó. Spencer aún no estaba recuperado de su pierna y no tenía el visto bueno de los médicos de Quantico._

— _Qué chico más malo. – Bromeó Emily._

— _Nada de eso. Yo soy doctor, así que en teoría no he mentido. – Se defendió._

— _¿Qué fue entonces? – Preguntó García, uniéndose, pero Hotch no escuchó su respuesta, pues estaba saliendo tras Emily, Rossi y JJ en ese momento._

 _El viaje era corto. Pusieron sobre la mesa del jet todas las opciones y las diferentes maneras de tortura y mutilación que había utilizado el asesino y Hotch repartió el trabajo entre los miembros del Equipo como siempre hacía. Él fue con Prentiss a casa de los Vanderwaald._

— _García me ha dicho que has visto a Jack. – Le dijo Emily, de camino a la escena del crimen._

— _Parece estar bien. – Le respondió, con tono neutro._

— _Los niños son fuertes y Jack tiene a quién parecerse._

 _Hotch la miró de reojo. Sabía que estaba intentando animarlo y no tenía corazón para discutirle eso._

— _Supongo que así es._

 _Notó la mano de Emily sobre su muslo, acariciando durante un segundo antes de que volviera a su posición y siguieran el resto del camino en silencio hasta casa de los Vanderwaald._

 _Mientras estaban en la escena del crimen, fueron informados de que Heather había sido encontrada con vida deambulando por la calle y había sido llevada al hospital._

 _JJ, con la ayuda de García, logró que Heather confesara que había tenido problemas con Ben porque este había hecho fotos a su hija adolescente desnuda. Estaban en trámites de divorcio y Morgan y Rossi, descubrieron que el arma utilizada en los crímenes era de fabricación casera, ya que las balas no estaban estriadas, como lo estarían las de un arma catalogada. Todas esas pistas, les llevaron a pensar que el SUDES era un sicario y que los crímenes estaban hechos por encargo. Rossi decidió acudir a un viejo amigo para ver si podía obtener información mientras el resto se quedaban en la oficina esperando por noticias. García y Reid informaron de que todas las víctimas habían tenido relación con menores ya fuera de una manera o de otra y habían perjudicado a esos niños. Eso les llevó a pensar que la persona al mando era del servicio judicial, ya que estaba al tanto de todos los delitos cometidos por las víctimas._

 _Rossi logró información sobre el sicario, apodado: Bosola, y logró convencer a un viejo amigo, criminal de la zona, para que los ayudara a atraparlo. Hotch y él estaban esperando frente al restaurante de su amigo mientras el resto estaban posicionados a unos metros, dispuestos a intervenir en cuanto diera la orden._

— _¿Cuántos años cumple hoy Jack? – Preguntó Rossi mientras esperaban. - ¿Cuatro?_

— _Sí. – Hotch asintió. – Y no tengo ni idea de dónde está mi hijo. – Todos los días le dolía estar lejos de él, pero ese día estaba siendo especialmente doloroso. ¿Qué pensaría Jack? ¿Lo culparía por no estar ahí?_

— _Está a salvo._

 _Por el momento… pensó Aaron._

— _He visto a Morgan y a Prentiss más arriba, pero los dos agentes de ese coche no vienen con nosotros. – Dijo Dave, señalando con la cabeza el sedán oscuro que había aparcado a unos metros frente a ellos._

— _Son de contra vigilancia, por si Foyet me estuviera observando. – Informó Hotch. – Dicen que no hay más dinero._

— _Eso he oído… - Se lamentó Dave, y Hotch estuvo de acuerdo. Era su familia la que estaba en peligro… Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Rossi no debería tener esa información. Frunció el ceño._

— _¿Es que te han llamado?_

— _Les preocupas. – Respondió Rossi._

— _¿Qué les dijiste? – Su tono subiendo una nota._

— _Qué si te atacan a ti es lo mismo que si nos atacaran a todos nosotros._

 _Hotch lo observó, intentando tranquilizarse. Sabía que Rossi nunca haría nada que lo perjudicara, pero tratándose de su familia, primero disparaba y después preguntaba. El teléfono de Dave los interrumpió, era su amigo. Hablaron unos segundos y cuando cesó la llamada, vieron una luz dentro del restaurante. Cuando entraron, el amigo de Rossi estaba muerto y Bosola había escapado. Habían perdido el factor sorpresa, así que dieron el perfil a los oficiales de policía a ver si alguno conseguía pistas sobre el planificador. Si llegaban al planificador, conseguirían a Bosola._

 _García, Reid y Rossi se centraron en Bosola e investigaron casos en los que hubiera alguna cosa que coincidiera con los crímenes actuales. Eso les llevó a Tony Mecacci y al investigar quienes habían sido los que habían tenido relación con él en sus juicios descubrieron que había un hombre que encajaba en el perfil del planificador: El juez Boyd Schuller que, por desgracia, Rossi conocía a su difunta esposa, con la que había tenido una relación de amor platónico en su juventud. Había fallecido hacía dos años en un accidente de coche y al juez le habían diagnosticado hacía un año cáncer. Ambas cosas podían ser el detonante del comportamiento actual._

 _Hotch estaba dispuesto a ir al fiscal general y al supremo si hacía falta para empapelar al juez Shuller, pero no hizo falta, pues este se presentó ante ellos y no negó haber sido el planificador de los crímenes, pero no estaba dándoles toda la información que necesitaban para atrapar a Bosola. Observó el interrogatorio desde la sala contigua._

— _Ray Finnegan era mi amigo. – Le dijo Rossi, dejándole claro que ese caso se había vuelto personal._

— _Ray Finnegan era un criminal. Debe elegir mejor a sus amistades. – Le respondió el juez, sin un ápice de remordimiento en su voz. Rossi decidió jugar duro._

— _Tuvo que sorprenderle ver a Ray en el entierro de Emma. – Le dejo saber que conocía su mujer._

— _¿Qué sabe usted de mi mujer? – Preguntó Shuller, esa vez, con verdadero interés en la conversación_

— _No tiene la más mínima idea de quién soy yo, ¿verdad? – Jugó, intentando poner al juez nervioso._

— _Ray le dijo a Rossi que solo se veía a Bosola una vez. – Le dijo Emily a Hotch, que observaba el interrogatorio a su lado. No se había apartado de él en todo el día más que cuando él la había enviado con Morgan a investigar. – El juez Shuller le daría una lista de nombres. No necesitó verlo más, solo pagarle tras recibir la prueba del crimen. – Aseguró._

— _Qué García indague en las cuentas y los archivos del juez Shuller antes de que sean cancelados, y que busque las llamadas desde su despacho. – Le ordenó._

— _Yo le llame hace unas horas para decirle que teníamos a dos sospechosos. – Les informó el Detective Hardesty._

— _Sabía que íbamos tras él. – Exclamó Prentiss._

— _Viene a entretenernos. – Dijo Hotch, seguro, y más aún al ver como evitaba responder sobre el sicario, siendo que no se negaba a aceptar que había sido quién lo había contratado. – Tiene una lista y seguro que hay más._

 _Prentiss no necesitó que le dijera nada más, se alejó para hablar con García mientras Hotch seguía observando el interrogatorio que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la sala. Esperaba que Rossi fuera capaz de sonsacarle algo o moriría más gente. El juez no dejaba de mirarse el reloj. Estaba esperando algo…_

— _Se llamaba Emma Louis Taylor. Nació el cuatro de junio del cincuenta y ocho. – Empezó Rossi._

— _Eso es muy fácil averiguarlo. – Dijo el juez con tranquilidad, pero Rossi no lo escuchó, siguió._

— _A los seis años su padre: Jhon, le trajo un gatito abandonado blanco y negro._

 _Shuller empezó a inquietarse._

— _Si ella lo conocía seguro que me lo habría dicho. – Dijo y Rossi, como había hecho antes, lo ignoró para seguir con el relato._

— _Lo llamó Oscar, por Oscar Wilde, y de toda la obra de Oscar Wilde, la que más le gustaba era: Un marido ideal. ¿No es verdad?_

— _No sé cómo sabe todas esas cosas sobre Emma… - Dijo, nervioso. – ni lo que espera usted conseguir. ¡Hemos terminado! – Exclamó, levantándose. – Ya conocen los cargos, acúsenme._

— _¿Eso fue lo que ha desencadenado toda esta locura? ¿La muerte de Emma? – Prosiguió Rossi, sin alterarse por la reacción del juez._

— _Lo que ha desencadenado esto han sido los treintaicinco años que me he pasado viendo como el sistema que juré proteger falla, precisamente a la gente que ese mismo sistema debe proteger. – Profirió._

— _Me pregunto que pensaría Emma de todo esto… - Dejó caer Dave._

— _Toda esa gente de la lista merece justicia y es a la justicia a la que han conseguido eludir._

 _Ya lo tenían… ahí estaba la confesión sobre la lista. Solo les quedaba saber quiénes quedaban para poder llegar a tiempo y salvarlos, el juez no iba a ayudarlos en eso, pero García no necesitaba su ayuda para averiguar cuantos quedaban._

— _Si los cálculos no me fallan quedan dos nombres en la lista. – Le informó Emily, entrando de nuevo a la sala._

— _Usted no conocía Emma. – Siguió Rossi. De la misma forma que había logrado sacarle lo de la lista le sacaría el resto. – Al menos como la conocí yo. – El juez lo miró como si estuviera loco. – Yo mismo me puse como excusa que no sería bienvenido en el entierro, pero lo cierto es que no soportaba ir._

— _Qué conociera a Emma no cambia nada. – Hotch no estuvo de acuerdo. Que Rossi conociera a Emma había cambiado todo el curso del interrogatorio e iba a cambiarlo aún más a su favor._

— _Oh… claro que cambia. – Exclamó Dave. – Emma cambiaba la vida de la gente que conocía, pero Ray y yo vimos su muerte únicamente como lo que fue: un trágico accidente._

— _¡Dan Patton iba borracho! Asesinó a Emma como si le hubiera puesto un arma en la cabeza. – Soltó Shuller._

— _¿Por eso la foto de ese hombre no está aquí? – Preguntó Dave. – ¿Ha dejado al mejor para el final?_

 _Tenían el siguiente nombre de la lista._

— _¡¿A cuántos más ha ordenado matar?! – Inquirió David. - ¡Quiero la verdad!_

— _No tengo nada más que decir. – Negó el juez._

— _Ah… pero yo sí. Me encontré por casualidad con Emma hace unos años en un hotel de Manhattan. Yo trabajaba en un caso, y ella también. Sabía que estaba casada, pero me daba igual. – Aseguró Rossi._

— _Ella no lo habría hecho. – Dijo el juez, con duda en su tono. - ¡No!¡Emma no me habría hecho eso a mí! Es mentira…_

— _¿Eso cree? – Siguió presionado Dave._

— _¡Dígame la verdad!_

— _Dígamela usted._

 _Hotch observó la interacción. Brillante. No sabía si lo que decía David era cierto o no, pero estaba logrando lo que necesitaban, que era desarmar a ese hombre para que confesara. Conoce la debilidad de tu enemigo…_

— _Dan Patton es el último. Ya no hay más. – Aseguró. – Ahora… dígame la verdad._

 _Aaron vio que Rossi no se lo estaba creyendo. Él tampoco, sabía que había dinero para dos asesinatos más. Dan Patton solo era uno. Les faltaba otro._

— _Aquella noche en Manhattan me dijo que sentíamos una atracción tan fuerte que no podía haber sucedido una sola vez. – Explicó. – Desde luego yo estuve de acuerdo. – Si no iba a confesarlo todo, al menos sufriría._

 _Eso fue lo último que Hotch escuchó antes de irse con Prentiss y el Detective Hardesty a casa de Patton. Llegaron tarde. Bosola le había destrozado la cara antes de matarlo. Llamaron a los forenses mientras Emily se ponía en contacto con Morgan y Rossi._

— _Se llevan al juez Shuller. – Le informó Emily cuando llegó a su lado. – Es juez de un alto tribunal, es un caso federal._

 _Eso hizo que Hotch pensara. García les había informado de que el juez había donado todo su patrimonio: propiedades, dinero… todo, y había pagado por un crimen más. Los médicos le habían dado seis meses de vida, pero él se había desecho de todo, no le quedaba nada con lo que vivir. El juez Shuller era el último encargo de Bosola. Hotch intentó informar a Morgan, pero de nuevo, llegó tarde, justo en ese momento, Bosola disparaba al juez mientras salían por la puerta de la comisaría._

 _Una lista con cinco nombres y no habían logrado salvar a nadie. Bosola había huido. No habían resuelto nada a tiempo. Hotch estaba leyendo el informe que acababa de rellenar en el avión cuando vio a Rossi frente a él, observando un colgante que había llevado el juez, con la fotografía de Emma._

— _¿Era muy especial para ti? – Le preguntó._

— _Pensaba… que cuando vi a Emma por primera vez, supe que la amaría el resto de mi vida. – Respondió Dave, sin dejar de mirar el retrato en el pequeño colgante de oro. – Solo teníamos doce años. – Hotch vio como Rossi esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, pero guardó silencio, dejándolo continuar. – Siempre me dijo que nuestra relación estaba condenada al fracaso y destinada a preguntarnos: ¿Cómo habría sido? – Dudó un segundo antes de decir. – Yo nunca me acosté con ella, ¿sabes? No… no era verdad lo que le dije a Shuller. Solo lo dije para provocarle y que dejase de fingir._

 _Aaron conocía a Rossi. Se sentía culpable porque Shuller estaba muerto y las últimas palabras que le había dicho él habían provocado que ese hombre se sintiera desgraciado los últimos momentos de su vida._

— _Entiendo. – Le dijo, para tranquilizarlo._

— _Pero debí haberme casado con ella. – Aseguró Dave. – Cuando me fui de los Marines y al entrar al F.B.I. pasé unos años en las calles, ayudé a crear esta Unidad y casi, sin darme cuenta, se me ha pasado la vida. – Se lamentó._

— _Así es. – Estuvo de acuerdo Aaron, que no se sentía al respecto muy distinto que Rossi. Él también había perdido cosas por las decisiones que había tomado._

— _La perdí… Perdí a Emma, y fue por estar obsesionado con perseguir y atrapar._

 _Hotch frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Cuándo había girado la conversación hacia él? David Rossi nunca decía nada sin una segunda intención._

— _Él está amenazando a mi familia. – Le dijo._

— _Lo cogeremos. – Aseguró Dave. – Cogeremos a Foyet._

— _Creo que no te comprendo. – Si no se refería a que estaba obsesionado con Foyet, entonces, ¿a qué se refería? Rossi dejó su posición cómoda para acercarse a él sobre la mesa._

— _Tú tienes una familia. Cuando todo esto acabe, ¿qué vas a hacer para no convertirte en un hombre solitario que se pregunte: cómo ha podido dejar escapar lo más importante de su vida?_

 _Aaron no respondió a eso. No tenía una respuesta concreta en ese momento. Él tenía una familia, sí, pero esta solo la formaba su hijo. Rossi no sabía por qué realmente había sido el divorcio, solo Emily lo sabía. Sí, su trabajo se había interpuesto entre su mujer y él, pero ella había decidido alejarse mucho antes de que él pudiera escoger entre ella y el F.B.I., así qué, volver con Haley estaba fuera de todo plan._

 _Se sintió observado desde lo lejos y al alzar la vista vio a Prentiss mirándolo. Algo dentro de él se removió, ante su mirada y las palabras de David. Algo que él conocía, porque lo había sentido con Haley años atrás. Había dado muchas vueltas a sus sentimientos, había intentado buscar explicaciones para la forma en la que se estaba dejando llevar con ella, para lo que sentía, para lo que deseaba. No había logrado llegar a ninguna conclusión hasta ese momento, en que Dave le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y le había hecho pensar en las cosas verdaderamente importantes de su vida. Quería a Emily Prentiss. Estaba enamorado… Y en ese momento, se prometió: cuando atraparan a Foyet y pusieran a su hijo y a Haley a salvo, tomaría con ella la decisión correcta, porque no era estúpido. Estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo._

.

.

En la actualidad…

DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)  
QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— Pero yo me refería Haley. – Dijo Rossi, asombrado por lo que acababa de oír. Sin pretenderlo, había causado en sus dos amigos una reacción.

— Pero no sabías todo lo que había pasado con Haley. Pensabas que el divorcio había sido porque yo había escogido mi trabajo antes que a mi mujer.

Dave suspiró. Se alegraría de haberle abierto los ojos a su amigo si no fuera porque sabía que lo que seguía no iba a ser agradable.

— Aun así, no seguiste mi consejo. – Adivinó.

Hotch negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

— Quería hacerlo… durante un tiempo estuve a punto…

.

.

 _Hace 4 años…_

 _F.B.I, Unidad de Análisis de Conducta,_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _Habían sido llamados por un cuádruple asesinato en una casa de gente acomodada en el sureste de Columbia, Maryland. Era una zona que años atrás había sido habitada por familias pobres, en su mayoría de raza negra, y en la actualidad, se estaba reconstruyendo y nuevas familias adineradas estaban comprando las viviendas y echando a sus antiguos dueños. En las últimas semanas, el vandalismo en esa zona había crecido, pero era la primera vez que había asesinatos._

 _Por la forma en que habían dejado los cuerpos, supusieron que se trataba de un grupo de tres o cuatro hombres, fuertes, organizados y, sobre todo, no eran niños, porque no habían hecho experimentación con los cuerpos ni había ninguna señal fuera de lugar. Sabían lo que hacían y como tenían que hacerlo. Eran experimentados y brutales._

 _Maryland quedaba a tan solo una hora de camino y aunque habían sido invitados por la policía local de Columbia, dada la cercanía, prefirieron trabajar en sus oficinas de Quantico, y hacer que las familias se acercaran allí para ser interrogadas. Ninguno de los familiares entendía porque sus hijos, hermanos, cuñados… habían sido atacados. Parecían familias normales que no tenían problemas con nadie. La única pista se reducía al cambio económico de la zona y las únicas razones a venganza. Si no podían acabar con el cambio, acabarían con las personas que hacían posible ese cambio. Tenían más de setecientas personas que podían ser sospechosas. Tenían que reducir la lista._

 _Se pasaron toda la noche eliminando de la lista a personas que no estaban cerca de Maryland cuando sucedió el crimen, a otras que estaban ingresadas, a personas que participaban en algún acto caritativo ya fuera dando o consiguiendo y aun así la lista seguía siendo demasiado larga._

 _Hotch se pasó la mano por la frente, exasperado. Sabía que tenían poco tiempo antes de que los sujetos volvieran a actuar. La brutalidad del asesinato mostraba que habían disfrutado con ello y en casos así, para los asesinos, matar se volvía una necesidad acuciante. Notó la mano de Emily sobre su hombro, cariñosa y cálida. Alzó la mirada y la vio sonreír._

— _Deberías descansar un rato. – Le dijo._

 _Aaron apretó los labios. Sabía que él mismo les decía a sus compañeros que había que descansar para ver las cosas con mejor perspectiva, pero no solía dar ejemplo._

— _¿Tú has descansado? – Le preguntó a su subordinada._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza. Morgan, Rossi, Reid, García y JJ habían ido a casa unas horas._

— _No voy a dejarte aquí solo._

 _Hotch señaló el sofá frente a él._

— _Tómalo. Duerme un rato. – Podía ver el cansancio en la cara de Prentiss._

— _¿Y tú? – Le preguntó Emily. Sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarla, y por eso, bromeó._

— _¿Le está haciendo proposiciones indecentes a su jefe en su propia oficina, Agente Prentiss?_

 _Emily sonrió de esa forma que hacía que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara y caminó hasta el sofá. Cuando se sentó en él, lo acarició, sugerente, siguiéndole la broma._

— _¿Funciona?_

 _Por la reacción que estaba teniendo su cuerpo Hotch diría que sí… sin dudarlo. Hacía semanas que apenas se acercaban el uno al otro. Tras su recuperación, él había estado demasiado obsesionado con Foyet, pero la charla que había mantenido con Rossi días antes, le había abierto un poco los ojos. Si empujaba demasiado a Emily lejos, la perdería. No quería eso… No quería renunciar a lo que tenían._

— _Estoy pensando en olvidarme que en el despacho de al lado hay una mujer que está deseando echarme de la Unidad. – Le dijo, recordándole a Emily que Strauss era una víbora y que le encantaría encontrarlos en una situación comprometida para darles portazo._

 _Emily se tumbó y se acomodó antes de contestar._

— _En ese caso duerma en el sillón, Agente Hotchner. No me quiero acostumbrar a un nuevo jefe._

 _Hotch sonrió y observó como Emily no tardó más que unos minutos en quedarse dormida. Negó con la cabeza. Él también debía descansar, pero simplemente no podía, así que siguió intentando encontrar a los perpetradores de los crímenes mientras otra parte de su mente se centraba en desengranar los secretos y las mentiras de George Foyet. Cuanto antes lo encontrara, antes pondría a su familia a salvo y antes podría tener una charla con Prentiss sobre su relación._

 _El sol aún no había salido cuando Rossi entró en su despacho._

— _Tenemos… - Hotch lo cortó, llevándose un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio y señaló hacia el sofá donde Emily dormía._

 _Rossi alzó una ceja, pero para tranquilidad de Aaron, no hizo ningún comentario. Se acercó y habló en voz baja._

— _Vamos a tener que despertarla. Ha habido otro homicidio. Una pareja joven, misma zona de actuación, mismas marcas en los cuerpos. Han sido golpeados brutalmente hasta morir._

 _Hotch asintió con cansancio. Sabía que no tardarían en tener otras víctimas, como odiaba no equivocarse. Se levantó, metiendo en el folder los documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa y vio como Rossi miraba de Prentiss a él, sin saber bien que hacer._

— _Yo me encargo. Iré con Morgan, Reid y JJ. Tú quédate aquí con García y Prentiss por si vienen las familias. Cuando despierte…_

— _Ya me habéis despertado… - Se quejó Emily y Rosi alzó una ceja._

— _Entonces no tendré que esperar para tener compañía. – Dijo Dave, saliendo por la puerta mientras Hotch lo observaba, papeles en mano. Le sonrió casi de forma imperceptible a Emily antes de salir tras el mayor._

 _Cuando llegaron al lugar del crimen, vieron que esa vez, no habían asaltado una casa para matar a sus ocupantes. Las víctimas estaban en mitad de la calle, frente a un restaurante dónde la mujer asesinada trabajaba. Su novio había ido a buscarla cuando los atacaron. Sus rostros estaban tan golpeados que era imposible identificarlos. Tenían que suponer que la documentación que llevaban era la suya, ya que no podían reconocerlos por la fotografía._

 _La teoría de que el crimen era consecuencia de una ideología quedaba descartada. Se trataba de violencia y poder. Mataban por el simple placer de hacerlo. Quizá al principio si habían tenido unos motivos ideológicos basados en el cambio económico, pero desde su primer crimen eso había cambiado. Como Hotch había pensado, el asesinato se había vuelto una necesidad. Habían dejado latas de cerveza alrededor de los cuerpos, lo que significaba que no les importaba si los encontraban._

— _Como los antiguos forajidos del Oeste, que para detenerlos era necesario matarlos. – Apuntó Reid y Hotch estuvo de acuerdo._

— _Si eso quieren hay agentes que estarán encantados de complacerles. – Dijo el Inspector Andrews._

— _Inspector, hay que mantener la calma. – Le advirtió Hotch._

— _Explíquese. – Exigió Andrews._

— _Quiero decir que, ante este nivel de violencia, este caos podría contagiarse a otros grupos. – Lo último que querían era a más grupos matando a gente indiscriminadamente por toda la ciudad._

— _Y según usted no debo pensar en represalias. – Hotch podía ver que la relación con Andrews a partir de ahí no iba a ser fácil._

— _Solo digo que este nivel de brutalidad es casi un desafío, como si quisieran que nosotros cayéramos igual de bajo que ellos. Sería una reacción natural. – Explicó._

— _Yo me limito a mi trabajo. – Se defendió el Inspector y Hotch decidió no responder a eso. Estaba sintiéndose atacado, pero Aaron no lo había juzgado._

— _Podemos irnos. – Le dijo al resto del Equipo. – Tenemos un perfil._

 _Rossi y él se encargaron horas después de dar el perfil a la policía de Columbia._

— _Estamos seguros de que tienen algo en común en el Sureste de Columbia. – Empezó Rossi._

— _Pasan desapercibidos, no llaman la atención por nada. – Siguió Hotch. – No hay huellas de los asesinatos anteriores. Suponemos que llevaban guantes, pero las pruebas de ADN tardarán y no disponemos de tiempo._

— _En esa zona, la mayoría de la población es negra, pero si los sujetos trabajan aquí pueden ser de cualquier raza. – Apuntó Dave._

— _Por la naturaleza física de estos crímenes y el control que los sujetos ejercen sobre sus víctimas creemos que son fuertes o que están en muy buena forma física. – Continuó Aaron._

— _Y tienen mentalidad de masa. – Siguió la frase Rossi. – Visiten los bares de la zona a ver si encuentran un grupo que encaje en esta descripción._

— _A estos hombres les obsesionan las noticias en las que aparecen. Les gusta revivir sus crímenes. Vigilen los lugares de los asesinatos. Pueden volver a visitarlos. – Aconsejó Hotch. – En el pasado han crecido en lugares rotos o en reformatorios y lo más probable es que les una el odio que sienten hacia todo. Los ha convertido en una sola persona, esa es su identidad. – Terminó Hotch, antes de acercarse a Andrews._

— _Inspector, lo único que quería decirle es que no tenía ninguna intención de acusarle de falta de profesionalidad. – Había sido solo un consejo, porque sabía que habría reacciones. Tenían que evitarlas._

— _¿No? – Dudo Andrews._

— _Sé lo que es trabajar en un caso que te hace cuestionarte como es la humanidad y no viene mal recordar que debemos mantener la serenidad para no perdernos. – Explicó._

— _Le agradezco que nos hayan dado el perfil. - Dijo el Inspector y Hotch frunció el ceño cuando lo vio darle la espalda y alejarse. Iban a tener problemas. El tono de Andrews era demasiado receloso… Por la mirada de Rossi, él pensaba lo mismo._

 _Regresaron a Quantico y Hotch se fue directo a su despacho. Estaba agotado. Necesitaba sentarse un rato y dejar de pensar, pero García no tardó en traerle nuevas noticias y no eran buenas. Según las redes sociales, se estaba montando una reunión vía SMS para causar destrozos en la zona de Dupont Circle._

— _¿A qué hora dice el mensaje que pasará eso? – Preguntó Hotch y recogió el papel que García le tendió donde había una serie de respuestas al mensaje._

— _Esta noche, a las nueve._

— _Dupont Circle no está en la zona de actuación de los sujetos. – Apuntó Rossi, que había entrado siguiendo a García._

— _Ni es normal que los sujetos deleguen el control. – Concordó Hotch, marcando ya en su teléfono para llamar a Andrews. De nuevo, no se había equivocado, se había creado el caos y otros grupos seguían el ejemplo._

 _Cuando llegaron a Dupont Circle, la zona era un desastre. Había escaparates rotos, coches destrozados y un grupo numeroso de jóvenes adolescentes estaba siendo arrestado._

— _¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Hotch nada más llegar._

— _Se empezaron a hacer detenciones. – Respondió el Inspector. – Los detenidos se resistieron y pedí refuerzos._

— _¿Quiénes son los instigadores? – Quiso saber Rossi._

— _No parece que sea algo planificado. – Dijo Andrews._

— _Confisque los móviles. – Ordenó Hotch, dejando a un lado el tono amistoso. Había avisado que pasaría algo así, el Inspector no había querido escucharlo. – Cuando lleguemos al origen del mensaje tendremos a los cabecillas._

 _Volver a Quantico ya no era una opción. Hotch llamó a Emily para que ella y Morgan acudieran a la oficina de Policía Local de Columbia, dónde ya estaban ellos con el Inspector._

— _Se ha llamado a las familias y se ha fichado a los alborotadores. – Les informó Hotch cuando llegaron._

 _García había encontrado los dos primeros números de la cadena. Tenían a los responsables._

— _Inspector, no creo que nuestros sujetos tengan nada que ver con esto, pero quisiera interrogar a los cabecillas. – Pidió Hotch._

— _No. – Respondió Andrews. – Lo siento._

— _Es necesario descartarlos como sospechosos. – Intentó una vez más Aaron._

— _Puedo hacerlo yo. – Respondió._

— _No decimos que no pueda. – Le aseguró Rossi._

 _El Inspector le dedicó una mirada a Hotch que no le gustó nada antes de darle la espalda y alejarse. Aaron lo siguió y el resto del Equipo a él._

— _¿Hay algún problema? – Le preguntó._

— _Hicieron que mis hombres buscaran a hombres adultos cuando podrían haber dedicado el tiempo a investigar las bandas de jóvenes. – Espetó Andrews._

— _Ahí si que habrían perdido el tiempo. – Aseguro Dave._

— _¿Han visto que todos esos son niños? – Dijo el Inspector, señalando hacia las celdas donde se encontraban retenidos los chicos._

— _No creemos que esto tenga relación con los asesinatos. – Dijo Prentiss._

— _¿Cómo no va a tener relación? – Se burló de ella Andrews y Hotch apretó los labios. No le gustaba su tono hacia Emily, pero mucho menos le gustaba que estuviera tan cegado y que no fuera capaz de ver la verdad ante él._

— _Los sujetos que buscamos son mayores y, además, solo actúan en el Sureste de la ciudad. – Le recordó una vez más Morgan. – Ejercen un control total sobre sus víctimas y la violencia es personal. Nada de lo que ha pasado aquí encaja en ese perfil._

— _Basta ya de perfiles. – Bramó Andrews. – Hay un millón de dólares en destrozos y dos policías heridos._

— _Esto se ha agravado por una reacción exagerada de la policía. – Le dijo Hotch sin poderse contener más._

— _¿Exagerada? – De nuevo el Inspector usaba ese tono que a Aaron tanto le estaba fastidiando._

— _Le avisé. – Le recordó. – En estos casos la gente se vuelve irracional._

— _Está invitado por mi departamento. – Le dijo Andrews y Hotch asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle de nuevo._

— _Solo intentamos ayudar. – Salió en su defensa Dave._

— _Si saben que esos chicos no son los asesinos, ¿por qué quieren ustedes interrogarlos? – Preguntó el Inspector, mirando a Rossi._

— _Necesitamos estar seguros. – Respondió Aaron. – Si estos disturbios no son más que un desafío de adolescentes, le garantizo que los sujetos van a responder muy pronto. – Le aseguró._

— _Les agradezco su opinión, pero ahora voy a llevar las cosas a mi manera. – Espetó Andrews. – Gracias por todo, señores._

 _Hotch asintió, emprendió la marcha hacia la salida y el Equipo lo siguió. Antes de salir, Emily tuvo una última palabra, dejándole claro a Andrews que su participación en el caso había resultado más útil de lo que él pensaba._

— _Tal vez desee empezar por estos nombres. – Le tiró sobre la mesa una lista antes de seguir al resto._

 _Cuando salieron, la hermana de una de las primeras víctimas estaba afuera pidiendo explicaciones. Morgan se encargó de ella, se ofreció a llevarla a casa y Hotch frunció el ceño. Emily se dio cuenta del desconcierto en su cara._

— _No te preocupes. Morgan sabe lo que hace._

 _Hotch la miró. Se podría decir que ellos también sabían lo que hacían y en cambio estaban manteniendo una relación o algo parecido, a escondidas de todos._

— _No estoy preocupado. – Le aseguró._

 _Pese a que habían sido expulsados del caso, Hotch se negó a dejarlo a un lado. Tenían que seguirlo o todos se arrepentirían después. El inspector era un buen policía, pero estaba demasiado afectado y no veía las pistas a su alrededor._

 _Dos muertos más en un bar en la zona de acción de los sujetos le dieron a Hotch la razón._

— _¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Espetó Andews cuando los vio llegar al lugar del crimen._

— _Eso podemos discutirlo después. – Le dijo Hotch. – Ahora tiene aquí dos cadáveres y venimos a ayudar. – Le aseguró._

 _Andrews le mantuvo una mirada retadora durante unos segundos antes de ceder y explicarles la situación. Al dueño del bar le habían clavado las manos a la barra con una pistola de clavos antes de matarlo y al otro cadáver lo habían golpeado brutalmente hasta matarlo._

 _La pistola de clavos les dio la pista que les faltaba. Los sujetos trabajaban en la construcción._

— _Un momento. – Intervino Derek. – En el primer ataque mataron a cuatro personas. Sigue sin tener sentido para mí que de pronto hayan llegado a este extremo. ¿Y si aquel no fuera el primer crimen? – Al ver que tenía la atención de todos, siguió. – Los dos primeros casos de vandalismo eran típicos: ventanas de coche, escaparates de restaurantes rotos… Pero el último caso, anterior a los primeros crímenes fue en una casa que estaban restaurando. La casa de una familia normal. Prentiss, ¿no te llamó la atención?_

— _Sí. – Se apresuró a responder Emily. – Sí… - Cogió el teléfono para llamar a su analista. – Oye, ¿García? Necesito la dirección de aquella casa que destrozaron._

 _Morgan había resultado estar en lo cierto. Emily y él fueron a ver la casa que habían destrozado los sujetos y los dueños les dijeron que habían intentado comunicarse con el contratista, pero este no les había devuelto las llamadas. En el informe policial decía que una de las habitaciones había quedado intacta, así que Derek supuso que seguramente allí estaría escondido el cuerpo del contratista y no se equivocó. En uno de los muros de carga, encontraron su cadáver._

 _Buscando a los obreros que se habían dedicado a trabajos de yeso, ladrillo y electricidad con ese contratista en la época del crimen, descubrieron había tres nombres y que los tres hombres vivían en la misma casa._

 _En la vivienda de los sujetos solo encontraron a uno de ellos, junto con varios videos de los crímenes, pero el sujeto no les dijo dónde estaban el resto. Buscaron su vehículo y fueron a la zona dónde este había sido visto por última vez. Los sujetos estaban confinados en el interior de una casa en obras._

— _Hay francotiradores arriba y un equipo detrás. – Informó Andrews a Hotch cuando llegaron al lugar. – Nos aseguraremos de que no tienen rehenes y entraremos._

 _Hotch palmeó su hombro y se dispuso a volver al SUV._

— _¿Se va? – Preguntó Andrews._

— _Ya lo tiene bajo control. – Le aseguró._

 _Mientras Aaron caminaba hacia el SUV, escuchó como Morgan le hacía saber a Rossi su opinión sobre que se marchara de la escena._

— _Y yo creía que ya se había recuperado… - Dijo Derek y eso hizo que Hotch apretara los labios, pero no cesara en su decisión de marcharse. No era nada de lo que Derek pudiera pensar. Al instante, Prentiss y Rossi estuvieron a su lado, caminando a su paso, siguiéndolo. Aaron no podía ni empezar a expresar con palabras lo que eso significaba para él._

 _Acabado el turno, y habiendo escrito el informe para presentar a Strauss, Aaron se tomó un descanso y se quedó observando la pared frente a él. No mucho rato después, vio entrar en su despacho a Rossi con una botella de Whisky de su cosecha y siguiéndolo, Emily. Ambos se sentaron frente a él, Rossi le sirvió una copa y los tres bebieron en silencio. No hacían falta palabras. Ahí estaban dos de las personas a las que Hotch más quería en el mundo. David Rossi era su amigo, su confidente y su apoyo, Emily Prentiss era su amiga, su confidente y mucho más importante, era su amor._

 _Cuando se hizo tarde, Rossi los dejó solos para volver a casa. Emily tomó la iniciativa de meter todas sus cosas en el maletín y cuando terminó, ordenó._

— _Vamos, se de alguien que necesita una buena cena y una cama._

 _Cuando Hotch la siguió hasta los ascensores, apagando luces a su paso, pensó, que lo que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos era a ella._

 _Cenaron relajadamente y durante todo el tiempo deseo poder decirle la conclusión a la que había llegado. Tenía respuesta para la pregunta que Emily le había hecho mes y medio antes, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Aún no. Primero tenía que poner a salvo a Jack y Haley. En cambio, no podía ignorar lo que su cuerpo y su mente pedían en ese momento._

 _Mientras la morena intentaba meter en su boca casi sin éxito toda la extensión de un espagueti rebelde, Hotch alargó su mano y apartó el pelo de su cara para mirarla. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observarlo._

— _¿Qué? – Preguntó._

 _Por toda respuesta, Aaron se acercó y limpió con su lengua la mancha de tomate que había en una de las comisuras de Emily antes de besarla. La necesidad era tal, que la dejó hacer las cosas a su manera, le cedió el control sobre la situación, sobre su cuerpo y sobre él. Dejó que ella se deshiciera de su corbata, desabrochara su camisa, la arrastrara por sus brazos y la dejara caer al suelo. La dejó arrastrarse por entremedias de sus piernas, viendo cómo se arrodillaba frente a él y alzó el trasero cuando ella le indicó que lo hiciera para deshacerse de sus pantalones._

 _La observó con deseo cuando ella deslizó sus manos por sus piernas hasta la cintura de sus bóxers y tiró de ellos, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Se extasió con su sonrisa mientras ella le quitaba la prenda. Parecía estar disfrutando del control y Hotch hizo una nota mental para cedérselo más a menudo en el futuro._

 _Sintió los labios de la morena deslizarse por sus piernas, hasta su ingle y seguidamente cogió aire con fuerza por la nariz cuando su lengua recorrió su miembro de abajo hacia arriba, dónde mordió suave, arrancándole un gemido que la hizo sonreír._

 _Emily siguió su camino por su vientre, su pecho, su cuello y mordió su barbilla, antes de besarlo. Le correspondió mientras la ayudaba a desnudarse, mientras la alzaba para bajar sus pantalones y tiraba de su camiseta hacia arriba para sacársela. Hotch sabía que sería mucho más sencillo terminar de desnudarla si dejaba de besarla, pero eso no parecía posible a esas alturas. Mientras con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza para que no se alejara de él, con la otra intentaba torpemente terminar de arrancar la ropa interior negra que le quedaba. Deseó tener tres manos para poder hacerlo todo a la vez sin alejarse de ella, pero se vio obligado a parar y apartarse un segundo para poder sacar sus bragas y tirarlas a un lado._

 _Por fin, desnudos los dos. Emily lo miraba de la misma forma que él la miraba a ella, como una exquisita delicia, dispuesta únicamente para su deleite._

 _Por muy excitado que estuviera, por mucho que la necesitara y deseara abalanzarse sobre ella, se vio obligado a detenerse y dejar que ella fuera la que decidiera que hacer. Se había ganado ese derecho después de aguantar la forma en que la había tratado durante el último mes y medio. Se había dado cuenta, tarde, de que debería haber sido más amable con la única persona que realmente se había preocupado por él. Contempló su pálida perfección, el esbelto cuerpo, lleno de elegancia femenina, pero curtido por los duros entrenamientos del F.B.I., la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos brindándole cariño, entendimiento y suavidad, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que Hotch había perdido y entonces, Emily volvió a sentarse sobre él y sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos. Los labios de la morena volvieron a toparse con los suyos y él dejó que sus propias manos recorrieran las piernas de Emily desde los tobillos, que colgaban del sofá, hasta el interior de sus muslos, dónde sus manos encontraron lo que deseaban._

— _Aaron… - La escuchó susurrar entre beso y beso._

— _Estoy en ello. – Le respondió y se obligó a separase lo justo para ver su expresión cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizó en su interior, solo un poco, arrancándole un suspiro._

 _Emily se movió sobre él y Hotch apretó los labios para contenerse. Sus movimientos eran tan excitantes que todo su cuerpo se endureció con la expectativa de estar en su interior. No importaba las veces que hubieran estado juntos, para él, cada vez era mejor y en esa ocasión, además, no se trataba de sexo. En esa ocasión, Hotch era claramente consciente de que se trataba de amor._

 _Emily lo besó y él abrió más la boca para dejar que ella lo saboreara a su antojo. Notó sus brazos enredándose en su cuello, sus dedos hundiéndose en el pelo de su nuca y no pudo más. Alejó los dedos de ella para agarrarla de las caderas y ella le siguió el movimiento, dejándose caer sobre él y haciendo que su miembro se hundiera completamente en su interior. La escuchó jadear y notó como sus piernas apretaban las de él._

 _Agarrándola con fuerza de las caderas, Hotch empezó a ir a su encuentro cuando ella comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, volviéndolo loco, y ganando cada vez más fuerza y velocidad conforme sus cuerpos se rozaban._

 _Hotch notó los pechos de Emily apretándose contra el suyo, el vientre de ella rozándose fuerte contra el de él cada vez que sus cuerpos se juntaban, y los labios de la morena abriéndose para dejar escapar un gemido cuando todo el cuerpo femenino se contrajo a su alrededor, preso del orgasmo. Él no tardó en seguirla y la movió para que pudieran acomodarse ambos, tumbados en el sofá._

 _Mientras dejaban que sus cuerpos se relajaran tanto de todo el estrés de los dos últimos días como de lo que acababa de pasar, Hotch pensó en lo que había hablado con David. En esos momentos, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decirle a Emily lo que había ..._

— _¿Emily?_

 _Escuchó una especie de quejido antes de que ella respondiera con voz casi adormilada._

— _Emily está apagada o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos._

 _Hotch sonrió por un lado y se sintió agradecido por otro. No podía simplemente soltarle lo que sentía y decirle seguidamente que tenían que esperar hasta que Foyet estuviera entre rejas. Tenía que esperar… Así que, dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre el hombro de la morena antes de decir:_

— _Buenas noches, Agente._

 _La escuchó reír bajo y le respondió en el mismo tono._

— _Buenas noches, Señor._

.

.

DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)  
QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— Di algo Dave…

Rogó Hotch, al ver como su amigo lo miraba fijamente sin mediar palabra.

— ¿Empiezo por la parte en la que te llamo tonto o por la parte en la que llego incluso a comprender el por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó su amigo.

Hotch lo observó en silencio. Cualquier cosa que le dijera se la merecía.

— Y supongo que esa es la parte buena de la historia… - Se adelantó Rossi.

Aaron asintió. En esos momentos no tenía a su hijo, no sabía lo que les deparaba el destino, pero todos estaban relativamente a salvo y tenía a Emily al lado cuando necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera creer que aún había esperanza para él.

— Continúa entonces.

Hotch empezó a necesitar de ese Whisky que tenía Dave escondido… Suspiró y se dispuso a seguir cuando entró García.

— Lo siento señor, pero creo que tenemos algo. Algo de verdad.

La cara de la analista hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hotch se pusiera en alerta.

— Habla, García. – Exigió.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Final de otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado. Como podéis ver, Hotch ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente y ha estado a punto de decírselo a Emily, porque las palabras de Rossi le han calado hondo. Cuando vi el capítulo me di cuenta de que realmente se quedó pensando en ello (Aunque supongo que los guionistas hacían referencia a Haley, pero todos sabemos que Hotch se merece a una Emily, ¿Verdad?).

García ha descubierto algo que les llevará al SUDES, esta vez, sin vuelta atrás. Veremos si lo que encuentran es de su agrado o no…

Hay una segunda parte de explicación del pasado de Hotch antes de que llegue la muerte de Haley, porque en esos capítulos Emily y él pasan por muchas cosas que no se pueden ignorar.

Partiendo de eso, se va acercando el momento en el que encontrarán a Emily.

¿Tenéis ganas de que llegue el momento?

De nuevo, siento la demora, espero que entendáis el por qué y me perdonéis y espero vuestros comentarios para alegrarme la semana.

Un abrazo a todos.


	22. Chapter 22

Muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, los favs y en especial por todos los Reviews que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Lica** , **Katra-Grey** , **carliis** y **Czelleste** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **EmilyHotchfan:** Thanks for comment. I am always thrilled to recive your opinion and I hope when this history ends you has enjoy.

 **Lupita trujillo :**Si tienes su número contacta con ellos. Necesito a un Hotch al rescate... La pista no sé si les va a dar más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa… tu juzgarás jajaja.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Sí, lo veras más adelante. Hotch tuvo sus motivos, buenos o no, estemos de acuerdo o no, para no decirle nada a Emily. Aunque ahora mismo se está arrepintiendo de eso más que de ninguna otra cosa en la vida. Espero que lo que han encontrado te pille por sorpresa.

 **Belen:** ¿Te parece bien que te vaya a desvelar toda la intriga en este capítulo? O casi toda… mejor dicho… Ya me dirás. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **NOTA:** Os sigo debiendo escenas y a Constanza un fic, lo sé… no me condenéis. De verdad que están siendo malas semanas para mí. Espero que la pista de este capítulo os deje algo satisfechos.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 22 (Relatos II)**

CUEVA DE GARCÍA (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Los pasos apresurados de Hotch, Reid y Rossi retumbaron en las paredes de la cueva cuando García tomó asiento frente a su ordenador esperando a que sus compañeros la rodearan para enseñarles su nuevo descubrimiento.

Hotch se posicionó justo detrás de Penélope, lo que suponía para ella, desde hacía unas horas, una tortura mental, pero, había prioridades que atender, como los datos que tenía en pantalla en esos momentos.

— He cruzado datos, como me pidió, Señor, del lugar y fecha de los asesinatos con los trabajadores de la empresa de limpieza CleanAgain y voila. – Pulsó bruscamente una tecla y aparecieron cinco rostros en la pantalla. – Los cinco han estado trabajando para esta empresa desde el año 2001 y 2002 excepto uno que empezó a finales de 2007.

Hotch observó los rostros en la pantalla. No le sonaba ninguno ni recordaba a nadie limpiando las instalaciones del F.B.I. con esas características.

— ¿Sabemos si alguno de ellos tiene antecedentes? – Preguntó Dave.

— ¿Me estás ofendiendo? – Le respondió García. – Ya lo he comprobado y aquí es donde todo se vuelve un lío escabroso y macabro.

— García. – La reprendió Hotch.

— Lo siento Señor, sigo. – Carraspeó. – Este de aquí. – Dijo señalando la pantalla. – Es Thomas Davis, detenido por varios hurtos y por intentar agredir a una compañera de trabajo en el año 1999. Fue absuelto por falta de pruebas y desde entonces trabaja en la empresa de limpieza, casualmente rodeado de mujeres. Tenemos también a Bill Lewis, que se pasó dos años en un internado de menores desde los dieciséis hasta los dieciocho por golpear con un bate de béisbol a un compañero de clase. El juez determinó que se había arrepentido de su conducta y lo soltó. Carlos Martínez, mató a un hombre en Dallas y fue condenado, pero lo soltaron al hallarse nuevas pruebas. El juez lo puso en libertad y desde que salió se acogió a un programa de inserción en el que encontró este empleo.

— ¿Todos están fichados? – Preguntó Reid, extrañado.

— Todos no, mi joven amigo. – Le respondió García. – El último de la lista, Brad Hall no está fichado, no tiene antecedentes, no ha dejado de pagar jamás una multa, paga sus impuestos rigurosamente…

— Demasiado limpio. ¿Quién no tiene ni siquiera una multa de aparcamiento? – Opinó Rossi, y Hotch asintió.

— Investígalos a todos García, pero en especial a Hall. Quiero saber dónde estaba cada una de las noches en las que fueron cometidos los asesinatos.

— ¿No vamos a hacerles una vista? – Preguntó Reid, que no entendía la pasividad con la que estaban recibiendo las noticias. Hotch lo miró, serio.

— Este SUDES sabe lo que hacemos. Va un paso por delante, tiene controlados nuestros movimientos. Sabe cómo hemos resuelto cada caso e incluso sabe las repercusiones que nuestras decisiones han tenido en nuestras vidas. – Explicó Aaron. – Si nos presentamos en casa de esos hombres, hacemos preguntas y resulta ser uno de ellos, lo alejaremos y esto es la única pista que tenemos por el momento. Necesitamos saber sus ubicaciones el día de los asesinatos. Cuando nos presentemos ante él no podemos darle la oportunidad de escapar o matará a Prentiss.

Rossi estuvo de acuerdo y apoyó la moción. Mientras salían por la puerta, el mayor se giró a mirar a Hotch.

— Teníamos una conversación a medias.

Hotch estuvo de acuerdo. Lo guió hasta la sala de reuniones, seguido de Reid y colgó las fotografías de los nuevos sospechosos mientras procedía a seguir con el relato. En esa ocasión, Spencer también se sentó a escuchar.

.

.

 _Hace 4 años…_

 _DESPACHO DE JENNIFER JAREAU (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _Siguiente. – Ordenó Hotch, mientras ojeaba un folder de un futuro caso. JJ lo imitó y procedió a explicar._

— _En Baton Rouge creen que tienen un problema de racismo. – Dijo la rubia._

— _¿Tú qué opinas? – Quiso saber Aaron._

— _¿Qué? – Preguntó JJ, sorprendida de que Hotch quisiera saber su opinión al respecto._

— _Sí… - Recalcó el moreno, para darle seguridad. - ¿Tú qué crees?_

— _Creo que es un individuo, no un grupo. – Aseguró la mujer._

— _¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hotch, interesado en su teoría. JJ no era perfiladora, pero había trabajado tanto tiempo con ellos que había aprendido lo suficiente para hacer un perfil preliminar y, además, era la que escogía día a día los casos y no era porque fuera de su Equipo, pero Aaron podía decir con total seguridad y orgullo: que no solía equivocarse._

— _Las cartas… - Empezó, cogiendo una de ellas, que tenían como prueba, para mostrársela a su jefe. – Quien las escribe pasa constantemente del plural al singular: Somos una milicia fuertemente armada seguido de, me veré forzado a intervenir._

— _Bien, envíalo a la policía con nuestro análisis. – Como él pensaba, JJ había casi resuelto el caso ella sola. - ¿Qué más? – Vio como la rubia se miraba el reloj. - ¿Tienes que hacer algo?_

— _Oh… es que Henry está un poco enmadrado. Hasta que le cambié el pañal a las tres de la mañana no se durmió. – Explicó._

 _Hotch se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era tarde. No quedaba nadie en la oficina a esas horas y que él fuera un adicto al trabajo, no significaba que JJ tuviera que ser arrastrada._

— _Vete a casa. – Ordenó._

 _Tras repetirle de nuevo que se fuera a casa, le dio las buenas noches y fue a dejar los papeles a su despacho. Al entrar, se encontró con Strauss esperándolo._

— _Jefa Strauss… - Sus visitas nunca significaban nada bueno para él._

— _Aaron… - Empezó la mujer. – Tenemos que hablar. Cierra la puerta._

 _Si a su visita le sumaba la frase: tenemos que hablar, a él solo le quedaba obedecerla, cerrar la puerta y preparar la espalda para el saco de piedras que le iba a echar encima._

— _Siéntate. – Ordenó la superior._

— _Gracias, no es necesario. – Con lo que fuera que le dijera él se iba a mantener de pie. Su postura era la única cosa segura que le quedaba cuando se enfrentaba a esa mujer. - ¿Han presentado alguna queja? – Fue al grano._

— _Leí tu informe. - Hotch suspiró. Habían estado en desacuerdo con su forma de proceder en los casos en el último periodo. Por supuesto, Hotch tenía sus motivos y eso no lo hacía peor líder ni peor Agente. La única oportunidad que tenía para encontrar a Foyet radicaba en que Strauss, por una vez en su vida, estuviera de su parte. No estaba pidiendo nada para él, estaba pidiendo algo para su familia. Para Haley y su hijo. Personas inocentes… ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil? – Tengo que volver a verlo con el director. - Empezaba a pensar que a esa mujer lo único que realmente le interesaba era joderle la existencia._

 _Tras las últimas palabras, la jefa lo dejó solo en el despacho, pensando. Si Strauss no iba a ayudarlo entonces recurriría al plan B._

— _Hotch. – Lo llamó JJ desde la puerta._

— _¿Sí? – Le preguntó sin mirarla._

— _¿Va todo bien? – Se interesó su amiga._

— _Sí, todo va bien. Adiós. – La despachó. No quería explicarle a nadie sus planes, tanto si salían bien, como si salían mal, lidiaría con lo que fuera en el momento adecuado y no era ese._

 _Se fue a casa. Fue una noche larga, y ni siquiera los mensajes de Emily sirvieron para relajarlo un poco. Al día siguiente, a primera hora, envió algunos emails a Morgan. En el primero le decía que había un nuevo caso que revisar, en el segundo, casi enviado seguido del primero le indicaba que mirara otro informe. Dos mensajes más fueron enviados, con la intención de poner al límite al moreno. No tardó en recibir su visita en el despacho._

— _Pasa. – Le ordenó, cuando Morgan tocó a la puerta. - ¿Te ha dado tiempo a leer los informes? – Le preguntó, antes de que su subordinado pudiera preguntar._

— _Llego ahora. – Se defendió Morgan. - ¿Es tan importante que no pueden verlo los otros?_

— _Solo necesitaba una opinión más. – Le dijo._

— _Lo miro enseguida, dame una hora. – Pidió el moreno._

— _Ya no es necesario. – Espetó Hotch._

— _Estamos listos. – Dijo JJ, interrumpiendo la conversación. Hotch la siguió hasta la sala de reuniones, dejando a Morgan atrás sin una palabra más._

 _Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones todo el Equipo estaba allí. Morgan no tardó en llegar y sentarse a la mesa. Hotch abrió el folder con los datos del caso, manteniéndose de pie, mientras JJ empezaba a exponer los hechos._

 _Kristie Taylor había desparecido de su casa, en Farmington, Nuevo México, hacía tres años. Había sido encontrada el día de antes en una autopista en los alrededores de Río Rancho. Había sido violada, amordazada y asfixiada. Era la tercera víctima asesinada con el mismo modus operandi en los últimos cinco años. Todas las chicas eran rubias, de entre dieciséis y diecinueve años y todas habían sido amordazadas con cadenas. El tiempo de secuestro también coincidía: dos años de media entre el secuestro y la muerte de la víctima y, además, todas ellas habían estado embarazadas y habían dado a luz minutos antes de ser asesinadas._

— _Este sujeto no es el típico sádico sexual. – Aseguró Hotch. – Hemos visto parecidos secuestros y agresiones, pero no esta firma. Obliga a sus víctimas a vivir un rol antes de matarlas: la maternidad._

 _No tardaron en ponerse en camino. Tenían cuatro horas de vuelo y tendrían tiempo de sobras de ponerse al día con lo que sabían del SUDES y de todas las víctimas._

— _¿Qué significado tendrán las rubias para él? – Expuso Hotch, dejando que el equipo elucubrara sobre ello. Miró a Emily expresamente, buscando su opinión._

— _Tal vez la mujer que lo rechazó o quizá, la madre que no le pudo dar hijos. – Conjeturó Emily._

— _Si es así tendrá la misma edad que esas chicas. Menos de veinte. – Apuntó David. – El sujeto es demasiado hábil para esa edad._

— _¿Su propia madre? – Se aventuró JJ. – Pudo haber huido igual que sus víctimas._

— _Sería una compulsión típica, la de matar a su madre una y otra vez por traerlo al mundo. – Estuvo de acuerdo Morgan._

— _¿Entonces? – Volvió a la carga Dave, que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que pensaban. - ¿Por qué esperar hasta después del parto? Así tiene que deshacerse del bebé y de la madre._

— _Eso me preocupa. – Dijo Hotch, mirando del informe a Emily consecutivamente. – Encontramos a las madres y no a los bebés._

— _No quería decirlo, pero… ¿Y si las mujeres no son más que un medio? – Propuso Emily. - ¿Y si son los bebés lo que realmente está utilizando?_

 _Eso cambiaba por completo la perspectiva del caso. Tenían que averiguar que hacía con sus víctimas momentos antes de matarlas, de esa forma podrían averiguar que hacía con los niños. Repartió al Equipo. JJ a investigar a los padres y las similitudes entre las víctimas, Reid y Prentiss al lugar dónde había aparecido la última víctima, Morgan, Dave y él a la morgue de Alburquerque, para estudiar a la víctima en profundidad._

 _Descubrieron que las tres víctimas habían sido fichadas por drogadicción y desorden público, pero lo más curioso del caso era que el SUDES las había rehabilitado y las había alimentado bien antes de dejarlas embarazas. La última víctima, Kristie, había tenido un aborto antes de poder dar a luz, finalmente. En su cuerpo se habían encontrado sustancias prenatales, lo que les llevó a pensar que el sujeto cuidaba de esos bebés. Por alguna razón, los quería sanos._

 _Se enfrentaban a un posible caso de tráfico de menores. Alburquerque se encontraba a apenas tres horas en coche de El Paso, Texas, frontera con México, dónde ese negocio era comúnmente extendido. El SUDES, además, había secuestrado a su última víctima en Farmington, a doscientos kilómetros de dónde la había abandonado. Se movía mucho y se tomaba muchas molestias para dejar a las víctimas a plena vista. Tenía seguridad en sí mismo. Sabía lo que hacía. El perfil geográfico en ese caso no les facilitaba ninguna pista. Lo único que podían hacer era buscar agencias de adopción, legales o ilegales, cercanas a la zona y rezar para que alguno de los bebés apareciera en el sistema. El SUDES no iba a recorrer cientos de kilómetros por unos pañales ni con un bebé recién nacido a cuestas. Si encontraban a alguno de los niños, sabrían la zona de residencia aproximada del sujeto._

 _JJ y Dave hablaron con la Agencia de Protección al Menor que se encargaba de clasificar todos los informes de abandono y adopción del Estado de Nuevo México y estos, les dijeron que la única forma de agilizar los trámites para encontrar a esos niños era consiguiendo ADN de la placenta de las madres para poder compararlo con el de los bebés dados en adopción o ingresados en el sistema. Por suerte, las madres habían sido asesinadas poco después de dar a luz, por lo que aún podían conservar el ADN del bebé._

 _Llamaron a la familia de la primera víctima. Necesitaban su permiso para exhumar el cadáver y averiguar si contenía ADN. Los padres, al principio reacios, aceptaron cuando JJ les dijo que un posible nieto o nieta podía estar en manos de otra familia._

 _Las pruebas del cordón umbilical del bebé de la primera víctima habían sido enviadas a científica para ser procesadas y el Equipo, junto con García, buscaba posibles familias que podrían haber adoptado a bebés por las épocas en las que las víctimas habían dado a luz por la zona de Río Rancho._

 _Hotch aprovechó ese impasse para tomar un café y reorganizar las ideas en su cabeza. Necesitaba empezar a poner a Morgan a prueba, no podía esperar más, pero también necesitaba centrarse en el caso. Había niños en juego._

— _¿Hotch? – La voz de Emily lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró a mirarla, serio, con una taza de café en la mano. Eso sirvió para poder disimular._

— _¿Café? – Le ofreció, a lo que la morena aceptó. Hotch le dio su taza y se dispuso a preparar otra._

— _¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó la mujer. – Te noto distraído._

 _Trabajar con perfiladores y que, además, uno de esos perfiladores lo conociera íntimamente en más de un sentido no era una ventaja a la hora de ocultar cosas. Tomó un sorbo de su café y apretó los labios. No le gustaba mentir, nunca le había gustado, por eso no lo hacía, pero si ocultaba cosas y sabía cómo hacerlo, incluso con Prentiss._

— _Me duele la cabeza. – Dijo, y no era una mentira._

 _Emily lo miró con conocimiento._

— _¿Solo es eso? – Insistió._

 _Hotch se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Qué le decía? No podía decirle lo que pasaba realmente por su cabeza._

— _Estos casos con niños… - Empezó, de nuevo, intentando no mentir. Desde que tenía a Jack, los casos con niños le afectaban más. Emily miró alrededor, hacia afuera, asegurándose de que nadie podía verles antes de acercarse y posar una mano en la áspera mejilla de Aaron._

— _Jack está bien. – Le aseguró._

 _Hotch saboreó el breve contacto antes de que Emily le pusiera fin. En cuanto se apartó de él, deseo poder estar en otro lugar, alejados del caso y del Equipo, pero, sobre todo, deseó no haber recibido la visita de Strauss el día anterior._

— _Será mejor que vayamos a ver que han descubierto. – Dijo de forma torpe, invitando a Emily a ir delante de él._

 _Cuando llegaron junto al resto del Equipo, García informaba sobre aquellos niños que eran más cotizados en temas de adopción. Bebés blancos, varones, rubios y de ojos azules. El ADN del primer bebé no coincidía con ninguno de ellos y, además, era una niña._

— _Es posible que esté vendiendo a los bebés, pero no por la red habitual. – Aseguró Rossi._

— _Sería más difícil de detectar. – Opinó Reid._

 _De nuevo otra puerta cerrada. No les quedaban pistas a seguir por el momento._

— _Bien. – Dijo Hotch. – Ya es tarde. Vámonos. Estaremos más frescos mañana. – Ordenó._

 _Cuando todos empezaron a recoger, Aaron se quedó atrás con Derek._

— _Morgan, ¿podrías hacer un perfil preliminar?_

— _No hay datos suficientes. – Dijo el moreno, frunciendo el ceño._

— _Por eso sería preliminar. – Espetó Hotch. – A ver si nos rebela que estamos pasando por alto._

 _Morgan lo miró unos segundos, en los que Hotch estuvo seguro de que no estaba contento con su petición y finalmente respondió:_

— _De acuerdo, claro. – Seguidamente, se marchó junto con el resto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada que habría matado a cualquiera._

 _Rossi, que no se había marchado aún y había observado la interacción entre sus dos compañeros, no pudo contener su curiosidad, pero sabía muy bien cómo tratar a Hotch._

— _¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó._

— _Hemos perdido un día buscando un mercado negro que quizá no exista. – Se excusó._

— _No me refiero a eso. – Aclaró. – Según parece hay informes contra ti._

 _Aaron frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía Rossi ese dato? Los únicos que lo sabían de la oficina eran el director, Strauss y él. Como ese conocimiento había llegado a oídos de Dave era un misterio que se preocuparía en descubrir cuando Haley y Jack estuvieran a salvo y Foyet entre rejas._

— _Eso es cosa mía. – Lo cortó. No quería seguir por el momento con el tema._

 _Rossi, que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que a Hotch no se le podía forzar o se encerraba aún más en sí mismo, decidió volver al tema que los ocupaba realmente._

— _Bien, ¿crees que nos desviamos del objetivo? – Preguntó, volviéndose hacia el tablón con todos los datos del caso._

 _Tras exponer que lo que había dicho García de los niños más cotizados coincidía con las madres, pelo rubio y ojos azules, decidieron seguir al resto del Equipo. Necesitaban una noche de sueño y recuperar fuerzas para encontrar a ese SUDES y a los niños, si es que seguían vivos._

 _Cuando llegó a la habitación vio que tenía un mensaje de Emily, pero decidió hacerla esperar un poco mientras se duchaba y se cambiaba. Una vez en la cama, le respondió, como solía hacer todas las noches. La respuesta de su subordinada no se hizo esperar._

" _Has tardado mucho. Te has quedado sin beso de buenas noches, Jefe"._

 _Muy a su pesar, dado que estaban en mitad de un caso, Hotch hizo una mueca. Le hubiera gustado ese beso de buenas noches y pese a eso, no le siguió el juego como habría hecho en otras ocasiones. Por mucho que se sintiera bien con Emily, su cabeza esa noche estaba en Strauss, Morgan, Foyet y su familia. Se excusó, casi tajantemente._

" _Dave me ha entretenido. Tienes que descansar. Buenas noches, Emily"._

 _Hotch observó durante un rato el teléfono. Entendió que Emily debía estar molesta por su forma de responder. Le había preguntado si estaba bien y él le había dicho que el caso le molestaba, pero estaba seguro de que ella no lo había creído ni por un instante. Dejó el teléfono en la mesilla de noche, pensando que no recibiría respuesta, cuando este se iluminó, mostrando un mensaje entrante._

" _Buenas noches, Hotchner"._

 _Aaron hizo una mueca. Sí… Emily estaba muy molesta… Pero ya estaba hecho. Intentó descansar, y fue tarea imposible._

 _Al día siguiente, tras varios cafés y mostrando ojeras y bolsas ya típicas en él en los últimos meses, leyó el perfil que Morgan había elaborado para él. Subrayó en rojo varias partes y fue a buscar al moreno._

— _¿Qué es eso? – Le preguntó Morgan al verle con el papel._

— _Tu perfil. – Respondió. Alzó el documento para que Derek lo viera. – No estoy de acuerdo con tu análisis._

 _Morgan dejó escapar un sonido de hastío que Hotch decidió ignorar._

— _¿Hablas en serio? No son datos precisos. – Se defendió. – Solo planteo sugerencias._

— _Solo te centras en un segmento, Morgan. – Le explicó y empezó a leer los apuntes del informe. – Que los fármacos prenatales sugieren que tiene pareja. Hay que extenderse más. – Ordenó._

— _Y lo haré cuando podamos realizar las deducciones adecuadas. – Peleó Derek. – Estás pidiendo que adivine._

— _Morgan – Lo cortó Hotch. – Para que el perfil nos resulte útil deberá incluir todo lo que podría estar haciendo el sujeto. – Le entregó el informe a su subordinado. – Vuelve a hacerlo. – Ordenó._

— _La tenemos. – Dijo JJ, de nuevo, interrumpiendo la conversación. – La hija de Mónica Winmar fue adoptada hace cuatro años. Se llama Lisa. – Les informó, refiriéndose a la hija de la primera víctima._

— _¿Cómo la ha encontrado García? ¿En alguna base de datos de Nuevo México? – Quiso saber Hotch._

— _No estaba en Nuevo México, estaba en Arizona. – JJ le entregó el informe con todos los datos sobre la adopción que había conseguido la analista._

 _El SUDES secuestraba a las madres en Nuevo México, pero dejaba a los bebés en puertas de iglesias en Arizona, así se aseguraba de que la policía perdiera la pista, ya que no buscaban en otro estado y tampoco llevarían a los bebés con la familia más cercana ya que no tenían jurisdicción al pasar la frontera. Dejar a un bebé en una iglesia, además, era una forma de asegurarse de que el bebé sería llevado a un centro donde seguidamente seria dado en adopción sin hacer más preguntas._

— _Bien. El SUDES tiene la oportunidad de ganar dinero con la niña y no lo hace. – Dijo Rossi. – La deja en una iglesia porque sabe que el Estado se encargará de cuidarla._

— _Qué hombre tan considerado. – Se burló Emily._

— _SI no fuera por los asesinatos no se comporta como un sádico sexual, como apunté en el perfil._

 _Hotch miró a Morgan ante el lanzamiento de jabalina que acababa de hacerle, pero decidió no responder al ataque._

— _Morgan tiene razón. – Opinó Reid, ignorante, como el resto, de la pelea interna entre Morgan y Hotch. – Se comporta de forma protectora, como una madre._

— _¿Podría ser una mujer? – Preguntó JJ._

— _Solo un hombre tortura así a sus víctimas. – Descartó la posibilidad Emily. – Los hombres se excitan con esa violencia, las mujeres no._

— _Podría estar casado y su mujer participar pasivamente cuidando de las madres. – Dijo Morgan._

— _Tenemos que dividirnos. Pasaremos el perfil a la policía de Arizona y Nuevo México – Ordenó Hotch. – Rossi, Reid y Prentiss id a Phoenix. Morgan – Espetó – quédate. Acabaremos el perfil._

 _Hotch ignoró las miradas de Morgan mientras trabajaban y cuando todo estuvo listo y el resto del Equipo regresó de sus investigaciones, procedieron a dar el perfil a las autoridades como había sugerido anteriormente._

 _Buscaban a una pareja. El hombre seguramente tendría antecedentes de agresiones sexuales. El periodo violento cesaría al encontrar a su mujer, porque esta era la que se sometería a sus torturas. Había que buscar a mujeres que hubieran ingresado en urgencias maltratadas por sus maridos varias veces antes de que empezaran los crímenes hacía cinco años. La mujer, para evitar morir, habría hecho un trato con el marido: Ella dejaría que él secuestrara, torturara y matara a otras mujeres con la condición de que ella se quedaría con los bebés, que servirían de desahogo para su infierno particular. Los bebés tenían que tener ciertas características físicas para que se los quedaran. Querrían a niños que se parecieran a ellos para que nadie cuestionara su procedencia. Aquellos que no cumplían con ciertos criterios eran abandonados para que fuesen adoptados._

 _Reid logró encontrar, basándose en el tipo de iglesia en el que habían abandonado a Lisa, a otros dos bebés más, niñas también. Eso les ayudó a acortar el radio de actuación del sujeto a unos treinta kilómetros de Phoenix. El SUDES debía vivir allí. Hotch insistió en que se centraran en los fármacos prenatales, si lograban saber cómo y donde los conseguían, podrían reducir aún más su búsqueda. Necesitaban el lugar exacto._

— _¿Qué es esto? – Le preguntó Morgan, rato después, entrando enfadado a la oficina temporal que ocupaba Hotch y alzando un papel en su mano._

— _Es un plan de detención. – Explicó Hotch. – Quiero que lo redactes para este caso._

— _¿Quieres que escriba como detener a estos sujetos sin arriesgar la vida de los niños? – Preguntó Derek, incrédulo._

— _Sí. – Dijo Hotch, por toda respuesta._

— _Hotch, he dirigido decenas de asaltos tácticos y nunca tuve que redactarlos. – Bramó Morgan._

— _Claro. – Concordó Hotch, tranquilo. – Porque siempre lo hago yo por ti después de cada caso. – Le informó._

— _¿Sabes qué? – Morgan dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y se enfrentó a su jefe. – Lamento que Strauss te esté agobiando._

 _Hotch alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza mientras se guardaba un bolígrafo de forma tranquila en el interior del bolsillo de su americana. – Esto no es por Strauss. – Aseguró._

— _¿No? – Siguió Morgan – Yo creo que sí. Ahora estás en el ojo del huracán, pero debo decirte que eso a mí no me sorprende. – Hotch lo observó en silencio, dejando que Morgan hablara. Era una buena forma de saber lo que pensaban sus compañeros y amigos de él. – En Washington dejaste a la policía a solas con los sujetos. En Louisville te pusiste en peligro sin protección ante el asesino. No me extraña que los de arriba estén preocupados. Mira… - Rebajó un poco el tono al ver que Aaron no respondía. – A mí también me preocupas, pero el hecho de que a ti te estén mirando con lupa no significa que yo no pueda hacer mi trabajo._

— _Morgan… - Hotch ya había escuchado suficiente. Derek necesitaba un poco de sinceridad también. Tenía que darse cuenta de que realmente no era una persona diez. – Yo siempre hago una gran parte de tu trabajo porque no me apetece que te preocupes por el papeleo. Quiero que te concentres en los casos y en detener a los sujetos, pero ya no puedo hacerlo. Además… - Endureció el tono. – No tengo porque justificar mis órdenes y tú, debes acatarlas._

— _Yo siempre acato tus órdenes cuando tienen sentido. – Se defendió Derek._

— _Pues si tienes algún problema con esta dímelo ya. – Se enfrentó Hotch._

— _Eres el jefe… - Dijo Morgan por toda respuesta y JJ, de nuevo, interrumpió la conversación. Parecía estar volviéndose un hábito en la rubia._

— _García quiere hablar con nosotros. – Informó._

 _Penélope había encontrado datos sobre los fármacos prenatales. Rossi había sugerido que podrían usarse para otras enfermedades y había acertado. Todos los fármacos suministrados a las víctimas se usaban para una enfermedad en concreto: el cáncer de mama. Ese descubrimiento les llevó hasta una única pareja, Robert y Linda Reimann. Habían perdido a su bebé en el octavo mes de embarazo, era varón y tenía nombre: Michael._

 _Buscaron planos de la casa de los Reimann y vieron que el marido había adquirido materiales de obra para una restauración y vallas metálicas que nunca llegó a poner en el jardín, pero no había pedido ningún permiso, por lo que dedujeron que había fabricado mazmorras en el propio interior de la propiedad._

— _Morgan, ¿cómo lo harías? – Hotch quiso saber cómo pensaba proceder el moreno para no poner en riesgo la vida de los niños ni las madres._

— _Creo que debemos entrar despacio. – Opinó Derek. – Intentar sacar a los niños antes de que los padres nos vean._

— _¿Y entrarías tú primero? – Inquirió._

— _¿Tienes otra idea? – Quiso saber Morgan._

 _Hotch sopesó un segundo si responder o no. Finalmente, lo hizo._

— _Enviar antes a Prentiss y JJ. Los niños suelen fiarse más de una mujer. Las necesitamos._

— _No sabemos cuántos niños hay en la casa. Los padres pueden tomar un rehén. – Apuntó el detective encargado del caso._

— _Y si entramos a la fuerza seguro que lo harán. – Estuvo de acuerdo Derek. – Hotch tiene razón. Es lo mejor. – Tuvo que admitir._

 _Siguiendo esa táctica, lograron poner a salvo a los niños y a las madres. Morgan había hecho un buen trabajo convenciendo a Linda para que entregara al bebé recién nacido sin poner resistencia y se habían efectuado todas las detenciones sin tener que recurrir a la violencia. Dos mujeres secuestradas y dos bebés fueron devueltos a sus familias. La pesadilla acabó al fin y podían volver a casa con la alegría del trabajo bien hecho._

 _Al llegar a Quantico, Hotch pidió a Morgan que se reuniera con él en su despacho. Había llegado la hora de desvelar el porqué de su comportamiento._

— _Siéntate. – Le pidió y Aaron se sentó frente a él. Sopesó la forma de darle la noticia, pero finalmente, solo había una forma de proceder. Juntó sus manos y no vaciló al hablar. – La directiva pone en entredicho mi capacidad para liderar el Equipo. ¿Tú que piensas?_

— _A veces, he dudado de ti, Hotch. – Se sinceró Morgan. – Pero siempre te he respetado. Eres el líder del Equipo y mi trabajo es apoyarte._

 _Hotch tuvo sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Por una parte, le dolía que Morgan dudara de él. Quitando a Rossi y Gideon, Morgan era con el que más tiempo llevaba trabajando en la Unidad y a esas alturas esperaba que entendiera por qué hacía las cosas. Al parecer no era así. Por otra parte, pese a no estar de acuerdo como ya había dejado claro, lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, y eso, era de agradecer, porque no todo el mundo hacía algo así._

— _La directiva no opina lo mismo. Están cuestionándome desde que me atacó Foyet. – Explicó. – Y no van del todo desencaminados. He intentado hacer lo que he podido, pero lo que importa ahora es que si Strauss me sustituye os mirará con lupa, os cambiarán de destino y recortará el presupuesto._

— _¡Venga! – Exclamó Morgan. – Nadie va a sustituirte. Tienes que enfrentarte a Strauss. Todos te apoyaremos, lo sabes._

— _No servirá de nada. – Lo cortó Hotch. – Esas decisiones terminan por llegar. – Y más si Strauss estaba detrás. – A menos que yo dimita._

— _¿Dimitir? ¿De qué me estás hablando? – Morgan parecía cada vez más confundido._

— _Dimitiré como jefe de la Unidad a final de semana. – Le informó. La decisión estaba tomada._

— _¡¿Qué?! – Derek no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. – No… Oye Hotch, a veces no estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones, pero eso no es suficiente para que abandones el Equipo. – Intentó convencerlo._

— _No abandonaré el Equipo. – Explicó Aaron. – Simplemente no lo dirigiré. Lo harás tú._

— _¿Yo…? – Hotch pudo ver en ese momento dos cosas. Morgan estaba desconcertado, no muy de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero contento por ser el elegido. Él sabía que el moreno siempre había aspirado a más y no podía culparlo porque él mismo había hecho eso cuando la posición de Gideon estaba en entredicho. No eran situaciones muy alejadas la una de la otra. – Tuve la oportunidad de ser jefe de Unidad en Nueva York y dije que no. Lo rechacé porque me gusta este Equipo. – Claro… Hotch lo sabía, pero justamente por eso no lo rechazaría esta vez. Era el Equipo que le gustaba, y tenía la oportunidad de dirigirlo. – Strauss no va a poder despedirte._

— _Pero puede cambiarme de destino y podemos evitar eso si antes cedo mi puesto. – Si lo alejaban del Equipo jamás lograría poner a su familia a salvo. La unidad del Equipo y su familia eran lo único importante en esos momentos. Más que su puesto, más que su orgullo…_

— _Es un error. – Opinó Morgan._

 _Hotch alzó las manos, intentando explicarse. – Así el Equipo se mantendrá unido._

— _¿Entonces todo esto…? Por eso me presionabas tanto. – Cedió finalmente Derek._

 _Hotch sonrió de medio lado, intentando restarle importancia. — Yo no te he presionado tanto. – Aunque si lo había hecho, pero había sido por un buen motivo. Si Derek iba a hacerse cargo de la UAC, debía comprender que su tiempo personal se iba a reducir, sus obligaciones se iban a multiplicar y la culpa por cada decisión que tomara, si salía bien o mal, lo carcomería. Sonrió, de forma triste. – Morgan, necesito saberlo ahora mismo. ¿Estás dispuesto?_

— _Será algo temporal. – Advirtió el moreno. – Cuando atrapemos a Foyet todo volverá a la normalidad._

 _Pese a los deseos de Morgan de progresar, Hotch vio en ese momento que el moreno apreciaba más la amistad y no estaba dispuesto a traicionar al que consideraba un compañero y un amigo. Eso hizo que el corazón de Aaron se aligerara un poco. Dentro de todo lo malo que sucedía en su vida, tenía a gente fiel dispuesta a darlo todo por él. Era mucho más de lo que podía pedir._

— _Empecemos. – Se levantó, dispuesto a enseñarle todo cuanto sabía a Morgan._

 _A finales de semana, cuando llegó la hora de dejar su puesto, Derek estaba preparado para asumir su nuevo rol y había llegado el momento de explicar al resto del Equipo los cambios que iban a haber. Le había costado mucho mantener el secreto de Emily, pero Hotch lo había creído necesario. De haberle dicho algo, estaba seguro de que ella habría intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión._

 _Cuando llegó el momento, fue Derek, el nuevo líder, el que informó a todos de que Hotch dimitía de su puesto. Él lo observó todo desde su despacho y vio como García, Reid, JJ y Emily hablaban del tema, aunque no las podía escuchar. Podía suponer lo enfadada que tenía que estar Prentiss con él por ocultarle esa noticia, pero estaba seguro de que también entendería que era cosa de trabajo y en eso, ella era como cualquier otro de sus compañeros._

 _Se reunió con Derek y Strauss, para ofrecer a Morgan su despacho._

— _Cuando volvamos recogeré mis cosas para que te instales ahí. – Insistió Aaron._

— _Hotch, no quiero tu despacho. – Aseguró Morgan._

— _Yo opino como Hotchner. Un líder debe tener un despacho. – Dijo Strauss._

 _¿Cómo no? La única vez que se ponía de acuerdo con él era para dejarle claro que ya no era nada en esa Unidad. Morgan tuvo que pensar lo mismo, porque no dudó en responder con tono mordaz._

— _Con todo mi respeto, Señora, ambos me han confiado temporalmente el cargo de jefe y les pido que respeten mi opinión. He decidido que no quiero ese despacho porque considero que es de Hotch. Si es necesario hablaremos de esto más adelante, pero ahora mismo debemos ponernos con el caso. – Y sin dejar que Strauss dijera nada al respecto, Morgan llamó al resto del Equipo para que se reunieran en la sala de reuniones._

 _Hotch no pudo sentirse más agradecido con Morgan en ese momento. Pese a lo mal que se sentía por haber tenido que ceder su puesto, por haber tenido que dejar a un lado su orgullo, todo lo que le había costado llegar a dónde estaba, Derek lo estaba haciendo sentir bien y querido._

 _Al entrar a la sala de reuniones, Hotch tomó su nuevo papel en el Equipo con naturalidad y fue a sentarse al lado de Emily para tomar apuntes como el resto. La morena lo miró, dejándole claro que tenían una charla pendiente de la que no se libraría y él solo le sonrió, aceptando el posible castigo que le iba a caer. No pudieron aclarar mucho más, primero porque el Equipo estaba delante y segundo porque JJ empezó con el caso._

 _Oklahoma City, Megan Chertow y su amiga Elsie Sukarto, ambas de diecisiete años, habían sido halladas hacía dos noches con la carótida seccionada y John O'Heron, de sesenta y un años había sido encontrado en un bosque hacía cuatro días con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Diferentes métodos y distinta victimología, lo único que tenían en común las víctimas era que a todas les habían arrancado los ojos. Tenían entre manos a un enucleador, pero no el típico. El típico sacaba los ojos, pero no se los llevaba, este sí lo hacía y había que averiguar por qué._

 _En media hora estaban subiendo al avión. Hotch siguió a Emily y se sentó a su lado. La morena lo miró de reojo y antes de que nadie pudiera escucharlos, le advirtió._

— _Tus intentos son en vano, Hotchner. Vamos a tener esa conversación._

 _Hotch aguantó una sonrisa y se colocó bien la americana que se había descolocado al sentarse._

— _Solo estoy sentándome al lado de una compañera, Prentiss._

 _Pudo ver que Emily no lo creyó ni por un segundo, pero no les dio tiempo de hablar nada más porque Reid y David se sentaron frente a ellos y Morgan y JJ no tardaron en subir al avión. Estaban todos listos para partir._

 _Pusieron en común todas las ideas sobre el caso. Llegaron a la conclusión de que quizá, el SUDES conociera a la primera víctima, John, porque su ataque había sido más brutal y personal que el ataque a las dos chicas._

— _Prentiss, ve a donde encontraron el cuerpo e intenta averiguar por qué lo dejó allí. – Ordenó Morgan. – Rossi, vendrás conmigo al lugar del crimen de anoche._

— _Las familias de las víctimas han pedido hablar con el líder del Equipo. – Dijo JJ, y Derek miró a Hotch. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Derek se hizo cargo de la situación._

— _De acuerdo… en ese caso, Rossi, ve solo al lugar del crimen. Vendrás tu conmigo. – Le dijo a JJ. – Y… Hotch, Reid, investigad la vida de John O'Heron por si pudo haber algún motivo personal._

 _Barajaban varias opciones. El SUDES se llevaba los ojos por algo, pero no podía ser como trofeos, porque al componerse el ojo de humor vítreo que, a grandes rasgos, era agua, este se descomponía y evaporaba en pocos días. Además, a John lo había dejado en un camino rural, de difícil acceso. No lo había llevado allí por casualidad, conocía la zona. Con Megan y Con Elsie también había esperado el momento, había vigilado el aparcamiento, las había observado. Era demasiado organizado para ser un enucleador. Había, también, otra diferencia entre ambos crimines. A John le habían arrancado los ojos, pero a Megan y Elsie, se los habían extirpado, casi con precisión quirúrgica. El SUDES estaba evolucionando rápidamente. La primera teoría de Reid había sido que el sujeto podía estar comiéndose los ojos, ya había habido algún caso de ese estilo, pero tras ver el modo en que había avanzado la forma de extraerlos, aseguró que los conservaba. Cómo y para qué, sería lo que tendrían que averiguar._

— _Continuaremos mañana. – Dijo Morgan, al ver que era tarde. – Vayamos al hotel y descansemos._

 _Hotch se duchó y se cambió como cualquier otra noche de cualquier otro caso, pero se sentía distinto. Normalmente siempre sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, responsabilidad, miedo a dormir y despertar con otra víctima de la que él era responsable porque no había tomado las decisiones correctas o a tiempo. En esos momentos, esa presión, no estaba. Había desaparecido y otra nueva idea surgía en su mente. Ya no era el jefe de Emily, era como ella, un compañero más. Sonrió y cogió el móvil para enviarle un mensaje cuando un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo, al abrir, se encontró con su morena al otro lado del umbral._

— _¿Me has leído el pensamiento? – Le preguntó._

 _Emily frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería y Hotch estiró su brazo para cogerla de la mano y tirar de ella al interior de la habitación. Cuando cerró, la pegó a él y, hambriento, dejó que su boca devorara la de su compañera mientras la empujaba hasta la cama. Emily correspondió al beso, pero cuando sus piernas tocaron el borde del colchón, lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho._

— _Alto ahí Casanova… He venido a hablar._

 _Hotch se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Sabía que iba a llegar ese momento, solo había intentado posponerlo, pero al parecer Emily no pensaba olvidarlo, así que, cuanto antes lo hablaran, antes podían volver a lo que de verdad deseaba._

 _La hizo sentarse de forma caballerosa en la cama y se sentó a su lado, intentando ignorar la dura excitación entre sus piernas. Ahora que estaba libre de responsabilidad, hasta eso parecía tener más vida._

— _Tú dirás. – La incitó._

 _Emily mantuvo unos segundos de silencio, como si intentara sopesar que era correcto preguntar o decir y que no lo era. Finalmente, exclamó:_

— _¿Qué te ha pasado por la cabeza para decidir que no merece la pena continuar con el trabajo que tanto esfuerzo te ha costado conseguir y mantener?_

 _Bueno, esa, quizá, era la pregunta más directa y completa que podría hacerle. Estaba resumido todo en una frase. Le explicó lo mismo que le había explicado a Morgan. Le dijo que la directiva lo vigilaba y que no estaban contentos con él, que ponían en duda su capacidad y que de esa forma evitaba que el Equipo se separara._

— _No tomaste ninguna decisión que el resto no apoyáramos o hubiéramos tomado de estar en tu situación. – Dijo Emily, intentando hacerle ver que había sido una locura dejar el liderazgo por eso. – Morgan es bueno, y sé que lo hará bien, pero tu naciste para eso, Aaron._

— _Yo nací para atrapar asesinos. No importa si estoy arriba o abajo. – La tranquilizó él. – Morgan no quiere el puesto para siempre. Esto es temporal hasta que atrapemos a Foyet._

 _Emily suspiró y deslizó la mano por el muslo masculino, en una lenta caricia._

— _Prométeme que esto no te va a afectar más de lo que ya lo estás._

 _Hotch sonrió y alzó su mentón para que lo mirara a la cara._

— _Esto es lo que tenía que hacer para evitar precisamente eso._

 _Emily le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros._

– _Vale._

— _¿Vale? – Quiso asegurarse Aaron y ante el asentimiento de la morena, se acercó para besarla de nuevo. Ella era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento._

 _Emily no dejó de sonreír contra sus labios y entre beso y beso, le preguntó._

— _Esto es importante para ti, ¿verdad? - Hotch asintió, sin perder tiempo en respuestas, pero Emily insistió. - ¿Mucho? – Otro asentimiento del hombre y ella entonces se echó hacia atrás, deteniéndolo por segunda vez. – Igual que para mí lo era que me contaras que pensabas dejar tu puesto en la Unidad en lugar de enterarme junto con el resto del Equipo._

 _Hotch observó patidifuso como la morena se levantaba y se alejaba de él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y antes de dejarlo solo sentenció:_

— _Que te sirva de lección, Hotchner._

 _Una ducha fría reemplazó a Emily esa noche._

 _Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron a la oficina de policía, fueron informados de otro asesinato. El sujeto cada vez acortaba más los plazos. Morgan ordenó que Prentiss y Hotch fuera con él al lugar del crimen, dónde aún se hallaba el cuerpo, mientras el resto se quedaban en la oficina intentando encontrar alguna pista que les llevara al asesino. Buscarían a médicos locales capaces de extirpar quirúrgicamente, a poder ser, oftalmólogos, a ver si había suerte._

 _En el lugar del crimen, encontraron un cable y la víctima tenía marcas en los tobillos. El sujeto lo había calculado todo para poder aturdirla y atacarla. La había degollado y le había arrancado los ojos._

— _Es la manera de actuar de un cazador. – Aseguró Morgan._

 _Strauss no dejó de llamar al nuevo líder, mientras este ignoraba sus intentos. Hotch se vio obligado a intervenir, por el bien de Morgan._

— _Morgan, deberías sacar tiempo para llamarla. – Pese a que intentó no sonar demasiado autoritario, no controlaba el hecho de no ser el líder y sonó como tal._

— _Hay que abrir una línea telefónica y preparar la rueda de prensa. Aún no hemos sacado el perfil, eso es prioritario a la conversación con Strauss. – Le dijo Morgan._

— _Sí, te entiendo. – Pero Hotch sabía que no se desharía de Strauss. – Te ayudaremos a prepararlo todo mientras tú hablas con ella y volveremos contigo antes de empezar. Ya tenemos suficientes enemigos. No necesitas otro más. – Le aseguró._

— _Déjame sacar el perfil y luego hablaré con Strauss. – Cedió Derek, antes de irse con JJ a preparar la rueda de prensa._

— _Lo está haciendo bien. – Dijo Rossi, una vez que se quedaron solos._

— _Así es. – Estuvo de acuerdo Hotch._

— _¿Has pensado en cómo terminará todo esto? – Preguntó Dave, preocupado._

— _No comprendo. – Sí lo hacía, pero quería evitar el tema._

— _Morgan es jefe de la Unidad de una forma temporal, ¿no? – Hotch asintió y Dave continuó. – Es un líder nato y lo hará bien. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelva a su puesto? – Tras esa pregunta, dejó solo a Hotch para que pensara en ello._

 _Aaron meditó, como lo había hecho días atrás. Él no tenía una respuesta para eso. No pretendía hacer daño a Morgan. No pretendía hacer daño a nadie. Esperaba que, llegado el momento, todos fueran capaces de llevar la situación lo mejor posible y deseaba de corazón que no estuviera aumentando los problemas que de por si ya tenía el Equipo._

 _Esa noche fue incluso más larga que la anterior y cuándo despertó al día siguiente, tenía varias llamadas en su móvil. La mayoría de personas que conocía aún lo creían líder de la UAC, por lo que las llamadas, irremediablemente, iban a parar a su teléfono. Otras dos víctimas. Una pareja esta vez. El SUDES había cortado la luz de la calle para poder evitar que se defendieran. Cuando se presentó en la oficina, a Morgan se le veía agotado. No había ido a dormir al hotel. No lo envidiaba. Se había pasado demasiados años haciendo justamente eso. Tenía que admitir que, por una temporada, no le iba mal ceder esa responsabilidad a otro._

 _Cuando llegaron al lugar del crimen, se dieron cuenta de que solo le había sacado los ojos a la mujer, al hombre, en cambio, no. Este tenía un corte en uno de los ojos, por lo que eso les hizo suponer que el SUDES estaba utilizando los ojos de alguna manera. Morgan fue quién dedujo que podía tratarse de un taxidermista y no un médico. Los taxidermistas tenían nociones de medicina para poder extraer piel y órganos sin dañar la presa y, además, tenían nociones de caza para poder hacerse con más piezas para coleccionar._

 _Con el nuevo dato, García buscó a taxidermistas de Oklahoma City que pudieran haber tenido relación con John O'Heron, y descubrió que este había rellenado un cheque hacía dos semanas por doscientos dólares a favor de la tienda de caza de Lloyd Bulford, pero este resultaba estar muerto hacía cuatro semanas. Su hijo, Earl Bulford, de veintiocho años, era el único que seguía con el negocio y estaba fichado por delitos menores y cargos de crueldad con animales. La madre, tenía una enfermedad en los ojos y había muerto cuando Earl tenía ocho años en un accidente de coche. Earl había sido, además, expulsado del colegio por intentar sacarle los ojos a un compañero. Al morir su padre, los acreedores le habían embargado la casa y el negocio. Era su SUDES sin duda, y no le faltaban desencadenantes._

 _Emily, Morgan y Hotch fueron al negocio de los Bulford junto con el detective Brantkey y encontraron la sangre de John O'Heron en el suelo y algunas piezas de taxidermia con los ojos de las víctimas incrustados en las cuencas oculares, pero no encontraron a Earl. Miraron los registros de entrega de sus clientes y se presentaron en esas casas. Recibieron un aviso de la policía. Habían encontrado el vehículo cerca de la casa de la clienta a la que Hotch había ido a ver y sabían que, tras entregar los encargos, se quedaba por los barrios para conseguir víctimas, así que Aaron recorrió las calles a pie hasta que dio con el sujeto cuando intentaba atacar a una mujer. Sacó su arma y no esperó refuerzos. Corrió tras Earl y lo tuvo esposado en pocos minutos. La chica estaba a salvo y el sujeto detenido._

— _Hotch. – Lo llamó Morgan cuando llegó a la escena del crimen junto con Prentiss. Aaron se acercó. – Brantley dice que lo hiciste solo._

— _Él venía detrás de mí. – Explicó._

— _Debiste esperar los refuerzos. – Lo reprendió Morgan._

 _Hotch lo miró unos segundos y finalmente preguntó:_

— _¿Tú habrías esperado?_

 _Morgan miró de Prentiss a Hotch una vez y seguidamente los dejó solos sin responder. Aaron se dispuso a seguirlo, pero vio una media sonrisa en Emily, entre molesta, preocupada e… ¿impresionada?_

— _¿Qué? – Le preguntó, juguetón, mientras pasaba por su lado y Emily solo río y negó con la cabeza._

— _Nada. – Le dijo, antes de seguirlo._

 _Cuando regresaron, Hotch se quedó en el despacho, a pesar de que no tenía porqué hacerlo, ya que Morgan se encargaba a partir de ese momento del papeleo, pero lo hizo, para investigar sobre Foyet. No pararía hasta encontrarlo. Era tarde, cuando recibió un mensaje de Emily._

" _¿Dispuesto a romper las reglas de nuevo, Agente Hotchner?"_

 _Sonrió y cerró el folder, antes de guardarlo bajo llave, de George Foyet. No iba a parar de buscarlo, pero por ese día, había hecho suficiente y le apetecía romper las reglas con Prentiss._

 _._

 _._

SALA DE REUNIONES (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— En ese momento podrías haber dicho algo. – Le recriminó Spencer. – No eras jefe. Podríais habernos explicado la situación. Os habríamos apoyado. Incluso si hubieras sido el líder lo habríamos hecho igual.

Rossi torció el labio. No era el momento de recriminar, era el momento de escuchar, pero entendía al joven, y comprendía que quisiera respuestas. Durante mucho tiempo, Hotch había sido para Reid como un padre. Era la única figura paterna real en la que se podía escudar y se sentía traicionado por su amigo.

— Lo siento Reid. – Hotch no solo lo sentía por haberles ocultado su relación, sino porque ese secreto había tenido consecuencias para todos al final y eso era justo lo que había querido evitar.

— Volviendo atrás. – Intervino Rossi. – Si en ese momento te sentías tan bien y tan libre de hacer con Prentiss lo que quisieras, ¿por qué volviste a ser líder de la UAC? Otra pregunta más importante, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión en lo de decirle a Emily lo que sentías? Porque cambiaste de opinión… ¿verdad?

Hotch asintió. Esa parte era más complicada de contar, más dolorosa.

JJ y Morgan entraron en ese momento en la sala. Morgan llevaba varios apuntes y mientras explicaba a todos las conclusiones sacadas de las escenas, de nuevo, JJ se acercó a las fotografías que Hotch había colgado de los sospechosos en el tablero.

— A este tipo lo conozco. – Dijo, señalando a Hall. Hotch frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cómo?

— Estábamos Emily, García y yo tomando algo en un pub, poco después de empezar Emily en la Unidad. El tipo se le acercó y le dijo que era del F.B.I. Nos burlamos y él se fue avergonzado.

— ¿Qué os burlasteis?

JJ asintió, mirándolos a todos como si hubiera dicho algo indebido.

— Le mostramos nuestras placas. El tipo se fue corriendo, muerto de vergüenza.

Hubo silencio colectivo, hasta que Hotch estalló.

— Le disteis un desencadenante. – Farfulló, cogiendo la fotografía y yendo a buscar a García. ¿Cómo había podido pasarlo por alto?

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Buenoo… después de 22 capítulos tenemos al final nombre para nuestro SUDES y un motivo del por qué ha ido a por Emily y ha querido que Hotch elija entre una de las mujeres. ¿O no es solo ese motivo?… ¿Habrá más..? Habrá que seguir leyendo para saberlo.

El SUDES conoció a nuestras chicas a finales de la segunda temporada, sobre el año 2007. Su primer asesinato fue a principios de 2008. Desde entonces lleva matando en periodos de dos años. ¿Por qué? Ya veremos…

Nos vamos acercando al momento en que Emily y Hotch se reunirán. ¿Cómo pensáis que será?

Disculpad la tardanza, semanas complicadas para mí.

 **Sobre los capítulos:**

Tengo que decir que me dolieron las palabras de Morgan para Hotch cuando le dijo eso de: Siento que Strauss te tenga vigilado, pero déjame decirte que no me extraña. Una persona puede hacerlo todo bien en su vida, puede estar para todo el mundo, pero cuando falla en algo, aunque no se pueda considerar, en este caso, un fallo, ya que Hotch hizo lo que creía que tenía que hacer y es legítimo, entonces ya se atreven a decirte que te mereces lo que te pasa. Adoro a todos los personajes, pero Morgan a veces me saca de quicio. Es el que suele juzgar con más dureza, pero es el primero que hace las cosas mal.

¿Qué hay del momentito — ¿Qué? – De Hotch y – Nada – De Prentiss? Simplemente me encanta…

En el siguiente capítulo vienen dos de los capítulos que más me gustan y a la vez que considero más duros. 5x08 y 5x09. Nos vamos directos a la muerte de Haley y a las consecuencias que eso tiene para Hotch y Emily.

 **CURIOSIDADES**

Mi madre tiene un coche Hyundai y el otro día me di cuenta, mirando el mapa de Estados Unidos y de sus carreteras (cosa que siempre hago para escribir cada capítulo), que todos los nombres de los Hyundai, provienen de pueblos y carreteras de Estados Unidos…

I-10: Interestatal I-10 que conecta San Antonio (Donde vive Thomas Gibson, jaja casualidades de la vida) Texas, con El Paso, Texas.

I-20: Interestatal I-20 que conecta Birmingham, Alabama, con Fort Stockton, Texas.

I-30: Interestatal I-30 que conecta Little Rock, Arkansas con Dallas, Texas.

I-40: Interestatal I-40 que conecta Winston Salem, California del Norte con Barstow, California.

Tucson: Ciudad en el condado De Pima, Arizona.

Santa Fe: Ciudad en el condado de Santa Fe, Nuevo México.

H-1: Carretera que interconecta todo el condado de Honolulú.

Sí… es algo curioso que coches puramente coreanos con sede en Seocho-Gu, Seúl, tengan nombres puramente americanos. Cosas de la vida…

Nos vemos amigos, un abrazo a todos.


	23. Chapter 23

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel, Czelleste** , **Katra-Grey** , **Lica** y **SamCR87** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ:** No te equivocas. Mi idea es, continuar con las temporadas siguientes a la 7 con esa relación que será un tanto tumultuosa entre Hotch y Emily, pero todo dependerá de la aceptación de la gente a esa idea. Espero que este siguiente capítulo te guste, aunque sé que para ti es el más duro, pues sé que lo pasaste mal con el capítulo de la muerte de Haley, pero es importante y es esencial, para ver, de nuevo, porqué Hotch toma ciertas decisiones.

 **Belen:** Aquí va un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Emily que creo que ya hacía falta ¿no? Espero que te guste.

 **IBI:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Anima saber que lo que haces gusta. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia y que me dejes saber tu parecer de vez en cuando, pues lo recibiré con alegría.

 **Effran23:** Gracias por elegirme para dejar el comentario, y espero y deseo que no sea el último, pues tus palabras me han animado como no te haces idea y los y las escritoras que aquí dejamos nuestro granito agradecemos enormemente esos comentarios. Nos ayudan, nos animan y cuanto más se reciben más ganas de seguir con la historia, pues cuando ves que nadie te escribe significa que lo que haces no tiene relevancia para nadie y eso desanima. Gracias de verdad. Un abrazo.

 **NOTA:** Disculpas de nuevo por mi tardanza, que esta vez ha sido mayor. No he tenido buenas semanas. Mi padre está ingresado en el hospital, mi abuela también y yo llevo un mes con migrañas que parece que me estén arrancando los ojos.

Gracias a todos los que habéis tenido unas palabras de ánimo y os habéis preocupado enviándome MP y ofreciéndome vuestra ayuda pese a que apenas me conocéis. Sois grandes personas con las que espero seguir teniendo contacto.

Espero que esta situación se solucione pronto y pueda volver a mi habitual ritmo de actualizaciones. Sin más… os dejo con el capítulo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS (Aunque estén haciendo una carnicería continua con ellos…)

.

.

 **Capítulo 23 – Identidades**

 _Hace 4 años…_

 _HAMPTON, VIRGINIA_

 _Dos años consecutivos con dos masacres familiares similares. En ambas familias el padre era militar y en ambos casos estaba ausente en el frente durante la masacre de la mujer y los hijos. Tras asesinarlos, el SUDES enterraba los cuerpos en el jardín y en ambos casos, todos habían sido disparados excepto la hija de la familia, la cual había sido ahogada._

 _Recibieron una llamada de García mientras investigaban el último caso. Un preso de la prisión de alta seguridad de Virginia había recibido dos sobres en los dos últimos días. En ambos sobres había recortes sobre los crímenes que estaban investigando. El recluso que había recibido dicho correo era Karl Arnold, apodado, El Zorro._

 _Karl había usado el mismo modus operandi que el SUDES actual. Padres ausentes, familias enteras masacradas y, otra cosa que también coincidía, robo de alianzas. Lo habían detenido añas atrás, mucho antes de que Emily formara parte de la UAC._

— _Hotch – Dijo Morgan. – tú declaraste en el juicio de Arnold. Deberías ir a verle._

— _Querría llevarme a Prentiss. – Pidió Aaron._

 _Emily intentó no sonar demasiado entusiasmada con esa petición._

— _Vamos. – Respondió ella, antes de que Derek, que era en esos momentos el líder, pudiera afirmar o negar._

— _Qué García compruebe el correo y las visitas que ha recibido Arnold en los últimos cuatro años. – Ordenó Hotch a JJ._

 _Emily, de nuevo, aguantó una sonrisa por ello. Aunque Aaron ya no era el jefe de la UAC, las costumbres eran difíciles de dejar atrás y parecía que nadie en el Equipo reprochaba eso, ni siquiera Morgan, y todos lo aceptaban con la misma naturalidad que lo hacían cuando Hotch estaba al mando. Siguió a Hotch hasta el SUV y procuró ser todo lo profesional posible y no sonreír de lado a lado por cómo se había desarrollado todo. Parecía estar consiguiéndolo con éxito._

 _Hotch se puso al volante y se internó en el tráfico denso de la I-81 en hora punta. Tenían siete horas de viaje por delante. Él y ella solos, alejados del Equipo, de sus casas y de todos aquellos quienes les conocían. Pese a estar en un caso, Emily pensó, que podía ser una oportunidad para afinar muchas cosas entre ellos._

 _Durante la primera hora se centraron en el caso y en Karl Arnold. Hotch le explicó a Emily todo lo que tenía que saber sobre su detención, todo aquello que hicieron para llegar a él y todo lo que él les dijo en la sala de interrogatorios._

 _Cuando pararon a comer, a pocos kilómetros de la prisión Red Onion, Emily se atrevió a entablar la conversación que realmente le interesaba._

— _¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó._

 _Aaron detuvo la mano con los palillos y la comida entre ellos para mirarla y frunció un poco el ceño._

— _Bien, ¿por qué?_

— _Hace días que no hablamos. Hemos estado ocupados con tres casos seguidos en las últimas semanas._

 _Emily vio como Hotch dejaba de forma tranquila la comida sobre el plato y soltaba un suspiro._

— _Hace meses que no veo a mi hijo y me estoy acostumbrando a mi nuevo puesto. A parte de eso, todo bien. – Sonrió de forma triste y a Emily no le pasó desapercibido._

 _Podía ver que en la cabeza del hombre se movían todos los engranajes. Algo estaba pensando y conociéndolo, seguro que tenía alguna idea como la de que vería a su hijo cuando él llevara bastón y este no lo reconociera. Estaban trabajando en atrapar a Foyet, nadie estaba quieto en ese asunto, todos entendían que Hotch necesitaba poder volver a ver su familia._

 _Iba a decir algo ingenioso, de esas cosas que solían salirle a veces y conseguían sacarle una sonrisa a ese serio hombre, cuando él la sorprendió, agarrándola de la mano y apretándola con suavidad._

— _Cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo tendremos una conversación._

 _Emily alzó una ceja por el tono misterioso y poco habitual de Hotch y no pudo resistirse a la tentación._

— _¿Conversación sobre qué?_

 _Aaron le dio un apretón en la mano y procedió a volver a su postura y empezar a comer, dejándola sin respuesta. Emily vio en él una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y tuvo que admitir que, por una vez, no sabía que contestar. Era la segunda vez que lo veía sonreír así. Empezaba a creer que lo de dejar de ser jefe había sido una muy buena idea._

— _Si no estuviéramos en un restaurante… - Susurró y Hotch la miró con una ceja alzada._

— _¿Acoso sexual a un compañero, Prentiss?_

 _Emily puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Aún no me he metido bajo la mesa y te he arrancado el cinturón, Hotchner. Cuando lo haga, acúsame de acoso sexual._

 _Hotch se removió, Emily no sabía si incómodo o turbado por su respuesta. El gesto casi imperceptible de su boca le hacía creer en lo segundo. Decidió darle una tregua y volvió al tema que realmente los había llevado a esa zona de Virginia._

 _Durante el resto de la comida y de camino a la prisión, Hotch la puso al tanto de la personalidad de El Zorro y de lo que podía pasar._

— _¿Por qué esperó un año para escribir a Karl? – Quiso saber Emily, refiriéndose al supuesto SUDES. – A menos que… estuvieran siempre comunicados._

— _Es lo primero que hay que averiguar, pero Karl es un ególatra. – La advirtió, mientras abandonaban el ascensor y entraban en el ala de máxima seguridad de la prisión. – Intentará estar por encima de mí preguntándome por qué no llevo la alianza y luego desviará su atención hacia ti._

— _Para eso querías que viniese. – No quería que sonara como una acusación, pero no había podido controlar el tono. En la comida y durante el viaje, Hotch ya le había dejado claro que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellos y que fueran a hablar tendría que ser después de encontrar a Foyet. No era una perspectiva de futuro demasiado alentadora y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto._

— _Tu presencia le hará bajar la guardia. – Se defendió Hotch y siguió explicando. – Luego querrá describirte con todo detalle las agresiones sexuales que cometió contra esas familias._

— _¿Para asustarme? – Preguntó, para saber que esperar._

— _Para arrastrarte a su fantasía. – Aseguró Hotch._

 _El guarda que los acompañaba abrió la puerta principal que daba a las celdas y empezó a escuchar chillidos masculinos dirigidos a ella. Estaba segura de que, si cualquiera de esos la cogiera, no sería agradable._

— _Mira al frente. – Le dijo Hotch, aunque no hacía falta. No era tan tonta para mirar a ninguno de esos asesinos, psicópatas y pervertidos a la cara. – Sobre todo querrá ver las imágenes de los niños._

— _Pero no se las podemos dar. – No era ético._

— _Si no le damos algo no nos dará nada a nosotros. – Emily lo entendía, pero seguía sin ser ético._

 _No le dio tiempo de responder a eso porque un preso justo al lado de donde se habían parado a esperar que abrieran la puerta de Karl, se estrelló contra el cristal de su celda, bramando._

— _¿Ese no es…? – Preguntó ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo._

— _Garrett Bein. – Terminó la frase Hotch. – Es cristal reforzado. – Le dijo, para tranquilizarla, aunque no había surgido efecto._

— _Es fácil decirlo, descuartizó a catorce mujeres…_

 _Hotch la miró de reojo pero no respondió. Esperó que abrieran la celda de Karl y entró primero. Emily lo siguió._

— _Hola Karl. – Saludó formalmente Aaron al recluso. Emily esperó a recibir alguna señal por parte de Hotch u orden. Ella no conocía a ese sujeto, Aaron sí._

— _Agente Hotchner… - Respondió Karl, a modo de saludo. – No me dijeron que iba a traer a una… - Hizo una pausa, pensando en como catalogarla y finalmente la miró y cuando volvió a Hotch, evitó hablar de ella como mujer. – Dijeron dos agentes._

— _Ella es la Agente… - Karl cortó a Hotch antes de que pudiera presentarla._

— _Emily. – Dijo El Zorro mirándola fijamente. – Prentiss. Lo sé todo de ti._

 _Hotch ya la había advertido sobre el carácter de Karl. La había avisado de que intentaría llevarla a su terreno. Ella era una mujer fuerte, decidida y que no se dejaba intimidar jamás, pero ese hombre tenía algo que le ponía los pelos de punta._

 _Aaron se apresuró a poner ante Karl las cartas y recortes que le habían enviado y que les habían facilitado los guardas además de unos cuantos folders de los casos de Hampton, lejos de su alcance, para llamar su atención. Con seriedad absoluta, empezó el interrogatorio._

— _Al parecer tienes un fan._

— _Es un admirador, no un fan. – Lo corrigió Karl. – Es diferente, ¿no?_

 _Hotch lo miró fijamente, sin responder y Emily tomó la iniciativa._

— _¿Es la primera vez que recibe usted una carta de este admirador?_

 _Por dentro, Emily sentía unas enormes ganas de encogerse ante la mirada de ese psicópata, pero no lo dejó ver. Había aprendido hacía mucho a ocultar sus sentimientos ante esa clase de calaña. De nuevo, tras unos segundos de intento de intimidación por parte de Karl, respondió, pero no a ella, sino a Hotch._

— _Yo tengo muchos fans. Tengo mi propia web. ¿Tú no?_

 _Hotch se mantuvo impasible. Emily no sabía discernir bien si era su táctica para poner nervioso a Karl, o si es que estaba intentando pensar en qué decir. Su gesto era ilegible. Ante el silencio de Aaron, Karl optó por dirigirse a Emily. ¿Esa había sido la intención de Hotch al no responderle?_

— _Te sorprendería las cosas que me preguntan. Las tengo todas guardadas. ¿Te gustaría leer alguna?_

— _Me encantaría. – No dudó en responder._

— _¿No me digas…? – Se burló Karl, pero ante el tranquilo asentimiento de Emily, bajó la mirada hacia su diario. – Bien. Toma. – Se lo ofreció. – Lee._

 _Emily se acercó a recoger el diario, y Karl aprovechó para acercarse a ella. Por suerte, Hotch fue más rápido, retiró el diario de las manos de Karl y se lo dio a Emily antes de que este pudiera avanzar un milímetro más. Si pudiera haber saltado sobre él en ese momento para agradecérselo lo habría hecho. Esa era la sensación que hacía que Emily se sintiera tan bien con él: Seguridad._

 _Karl aguantó la respiración, cabreado._

— _Tal vez luego. – Le dijo Emily, siguiendo el juego que había empezado Hotch para desarmar a Karl y que al parecer, funcionaba. – Su admirador, se lleva los anillos de boda, igual que usted._

— _Pero quizá la razón es otra. – Le dijo Hotch._

— _Tú también me los quitaste. – Le reprochó El Zorro a Hotch. – Me los quitaste… pero ya veo que has perdido el tuyo. – Se burló._

— _Ocho anillos. – Dijo Aaron, sin hacer caso a la burla. – Cuatro familias. ¿O era un anillo por cada familia?_

— _¿Cómo has perdido la alianza? – Siguió Karl. – Espera… no me lo digas. – Rio. – Habrán sido gajes del oficio._

— _Mi oficio te ha encerrado aquí. – Le recordó._

— _Cierto. – Estuvo de acuerdo Karl. – Pero luego están los niños, que son los que más sufren, ¿no? – Siguió, recordándole los motivos que hacían débil a su familia._

— _Tu deberías saberlo mejor. – Dijo Hotch, aunque a esas alturas, Emily notó que algo en él estaba cambiando. Su tono era menos tranquilo, más preocupado._

— _Y por eso has venido. – Al parecer, Karl no notó esa sutil diferencia en el tono de Aaron, porque finalmente, cedió. – Yo puedo ayudarte, Agente Hotchner, claro que puedo, pero necesitaré ver las fotos. – Dijo, mirando fijamente los folder que Hotch había puesto deliberadamente ante él, pero lejos de su alcance. Hotch guardó silencio. - ¿Puedo? – Insistió Karl._

 _Emily, que no estaba del todo conforme con la decisión de Aaron de poner ante ese psicópata las imágenes de los crímenes, miró a Hotch._

— _¿Podemos hablar?_

— _¿Hay algún problema, Emily? – Inquirió El Zorro._

— _Ningún problema, Karl. – Contestó Hotch por ella y la siguió afuera._

— _No podemos enseñárselas. – Le dijo a su compañero una vez que estuvieron a solas._

— _Estas fotos le van a desarmar. Le harán accesible. – Explicó Hotch._

— _Pero estas fotos no son como cualquier otras. – Defendió Emily._

— _Solo son fotografías. – Insistió Aaron._

 _Emily no recordaba jamás haber estado en desacuerdo con Hotch en el trabajo hasta ese momento. Él siempre había llevado la ética por encima de todo. Lo que quería hacer no estaba bien. No era correcto._

— _No deberíamos usar así a Lucy. – Dijo, refiriéndose a la niña de la última familia asesinada, a la cual habían encontrado en bañador._

— _Es un precio que tenemos que pagar. – Aseguró Aaron._

 _¿Pagar? Por supuesto que iban a pagarlo. Iban a poner ante un violador, psicópata, asesino y desalmado las fotos de una niña muerta medio desnuda. Eso no podía dejar limpias sus conciencias._

— _¿Entonces? Vamos a usar a una niña de doce años en bañador como moneda de cambio… ¿para qué? – Discutió._

— _Para él no es una simple foto. – Explicó Hotch, paciente. – Es mucho más que eso y necesitamos saber qué es._

— _Oye… - Empezó Emily. Empezaba a dudar. A dudar de ella, a dudar de él. Hotch era impecable en su trabajo. Era el mejor perfilador que había conocido jamás. Si había decido enseñar esas fotos, Emily sabía que había buenas razones, pero la lucha que mantenía en su interior sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal le hacía dudar. ¿Dudaba también Hotch? – Nunca he hecho esto antes. – Dijo al fin._

— _No hace falta que lo hagas._

 _Emily lo sabía. Hotch jamás obligaría a hacer nada a nadie en contra de su voluntad. Era esa clase de hombre, pero también sabía que, si Aaron estaba en lo cierto, y solía estarlo, la clave para resolver el caso estaba en lo que pudieran sacar de Karl Arnold y ella ante todo se debía a su trabajo y la mejor manera de hacerlo era haciendo cuanto fuera necesario para atrapar al asesino._

— _Sí… lo haré._

 _Pudo ver en la expresión de su compañero que entendía sus dudas y que él estaría allí si hacía falta._

— _Bien. – Dijo Aaron. – Cuando vaya a hablar saldré de la sala. Tú le harás hablar. Haga lo que haga, sientas lo que sientas, actúa con normalidad. – Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La sola mirada de ese hombre ya la enervaba, pero había tenido al lado de Hotch y su presencia siempre era un bálsamo tranquilizante. Otra cosa era estar sola en la sala con él, escuchando las barbaridades de las que podía ser capaz. – Debemos saber por qué ha matado a esas familias._

 _Emily asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro. Aaron se acercó a ella un paso, como si con ello intentara decirle que estaba ahí._

— _Voy a estar al otro lado, escuchándolo y viéndolo todo. Si tengo que intervenir…_

— _Lo sé. – Cortó Emily. En eso era en lo único que no tenía dudas en ese momento._

— _Bien, vamos. – Hotch emprendió la marcha, con Emily a la zaga, ordenó al guarda que le quitara las esposas a Karl y abrió la puerta de la celda de nuevo. – Levántate. – Le ordenó al preso, que obedeció al segundo para que el guarda pudiera hacer su trabajo. – Quieres ver esto, ¿no?_

— _Por supuesto. – Respondió Karl._

— _Vamos a enseñártelo. – Aseguró Hotch._

 _En cuanto el guarda abandonó la estancia, Emily puso sobre la mesa una a una las fotografías del último crimen, sin enseñar la de la niña todavía. En cuanto Karl vio la fotografía de la familia al completo, en la que había un tiro justo sobre el corazón del padre, sonrió. Ahí empezaba verdaderamente el interrogatorio._

— _Es la casa de la familia Downey. Tenían tres hijos. – Empezó Hotch._

— _¿Qué edad tenían? – Preguntó Karl._

— _Doce, nueve y cuatro. Una chica y dos chicos. – Respondió Aaron._

— _¿Y los encontraron…? – Volvió a inquirir Karl._

— _Allí. – Hotch plantó sobre la mesa la fotografía de la fosa que había hecho el SUDES en el jardín, dónde había sido encontrada a toda la familia asesinada. Karl frunció el entrecejo sin perder la sonrisa._

— _¿Enterrados? Interesante…_

— _A la madre y a los dos chicos los mataron en la casa. – Explicó Hotch._

— _¿Y a la hija? – Puntualizó al preguntar Karl y Emily supo que a partir de ese momento venía lo peor. Podía ver la satisfacción en la cara de ese miserable. Hotch se mantenía serio e imperturbable, pero estaba segura de que por dentro sentía la misma aversión por Karl que ella. Aaron le mostró las fotos de la cocina, sin darle aún la respuesta que buscaba._

— _Aquí es donde mataron a la madre y al niño pequeño. El otro chico fue asesinado en un armario._

— _¿Y el padre? – Preguntó Karl, dejando de lado por el momento a Lucy._

— _Estaba en el extranjero. – Se atrevió a intervenir por primera vez, Emily._

— _El asesino lo sabe. – Terminó la frase Hotch por ella._

— _Lo sabe todo de esta familia. – Corrigió Karl. – Y observa todos sus movimientos para poder conseguir lo que necesita. – Rio. – No tenéis ni idea de cómo sabe que el padre no está, o por qué elige a estas familias y el cómo. Esa es la clave. – Miró a Emily directamente. – En el cómo, fue la clave por la que él me atrapó. – Aseguró, refiriéndose a su detención por Hotch._

— _Observaba a las familias durante días. – Dijo Emily, refiriéndose a él._

— _Semanas. – Corrigió Karl. – Los conocía bien. Pero este no. – Dijo, en relación al nuevo SUDES. – Si necesitara más tiempo, se quedaría. – Dijo, haciendo alusión a que él, antes de matar a las familias, pasaba tiempo con ellas._

— _¿Por qué? – Inquirió Emily._

 _Karl miró las distintas fotografías de la familia. – Para disfrutar de ellos. – Aseguró. – Pero hay algo que no entiendo._

 _En ese momento, Hotch volvió a la carga._

— _¿Por qué no separó a los niños? – Preguntó, incluso sabiendo que era eso, ya que Karl había separado a los miembros de la familia antes de asesinarlos._

— _Exacto. – Estuvo de acuerdo El Zorro. – Los controlas mejor. No hay margen de error._

— _¿Por qué no separaría a los niños y les diría, si lloráis…? – Empezó Aaron, recordando el interrogatorio de Karl años atrás._

— _Tendré que matar a mamá. – Acabó la frase Karl. Emily se estremeció por dentro, pero no lo demostró. – Dime, ¿cómo murió la chica? – Pidió Karl._

— _Murió ahogada. – Respondió Hotch._

— _Y a los otros les disparó. – Observó Karl. - ¿Puedo verla? – Preguntó, alargando una mano hacia los folders que conservaba Emily con las fotografías de Lucy que aún no habían enseñado. La morena apartó los dosieres antes de que Karl pudiera ponerles las manos encima._

— _¿Qué tiene de especial la chica? – Inquirió._

 _Karl se cruzó de brazos y miró de Emily a Hotch mientras contestaba._

— _Asfixiarla, sentir su vida abandonando ese cuerpo significa todo para el que lo hizo._

— _Para ti, puede. Pero este asesino es muy diferente. – Aseguró Hotch._

— _Yo les enseñé lo débiles que pueden ser los padres. Eso es todo. – Dijo Karl._

 _Emily tuvo que contenerse para que no se le abriera la boca. ¿Eso es todo? Mató a esas familias al completo por una absurda creencia de que los padres eran débiles de algún modo. Eso jamás podía ser todo, pero con enfermos como Karl, cualquier cosa era válida. Lo veían a diario en cada uno de los asesinos. A veces con desencadenantes importantes, otras veces no tanto._

— _Tú sometiste a abusos físicos a los niños. – Le recordó Hotch, ante la poca importancia que daba Karl a sus actos._

— _Este hombre no encuentra una gratificación sexual. – Le dijo Emily, dejándole claro que los asesinatos eran de índole muy distinta._

 _Tras unos segundos en que Karl pareció estar pensando que decir, concluyó:_

— _Por lo menos yo les ahorré a los padres la pena de vivir._

 _Emily sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Ese hombre no sentía ninguna clase de remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Había orgullo en la sonrisa burlona que mostraba en esos momentos._

 _Los siguientes minutos se mantuvo un silencio incómodo en la sala hasta que el teléfono de Hotch sonó. Le dedicó una mirada que Emily sabía que significaba: es tu momento, y salió a contestar a la llamada._

— _Ha vuelto a matar, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Karl, a lo que Emily hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ni afirmando ni negando, aunque no sirvió de nada. – Por suerte para mí._

— _¿Por suerte? – Preguntó Emily. Karl sonrió, como si supiera algo de lo que ella no tenía ni idea._

— _Estamos solos. – Le explicó el preso._

 _Emily supo en ese momento que podía aprovechar esa baza. Hotch le había dicho que Karl era un ególatra. Si le hacía creer que lo admiraba, posiblemente sacaría la información que necesitaban._

— _Ha dicho que las familias no conocen al asesino. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó._

— _Estamos esperando, tú y yo, a que mi admirador contacte conmigo. – Le respondió, obviando la pregunta que ella le había hecho. – Y lo va a hacer…_

 _Emily asintió. Iba a tener que jugar un poco más duro si quería sonsacarle información._

— _Su caso fue de los primeros que estudié. – Empezó._

— _¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Karl._

— _Hum… - Bajó la mirada, intentando parecer turbada. – Me ha fascinado desde entonces. – Lo halagó._

 _El sonido de satisfacción y el cambio de actitud en Karl no pasó desapercibido por Emily. - ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó._

— _Por usted. – Respondió, sin mostrar duda. Karl sonrió por su respuesta y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, bajando la mirada, como si se sintiera afectada por alguna clase de respuesta hormonal._

— _Y ahora… quieres saber lo que les hice a los niños. ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó Karl._

— _Sí. – Respondió Emily, con voz seductora. En su cabeza, sin embargo, no era a Karl a quién veía, sino al hombre que sabía que la observaba desde el otro lado del cristal de seguridad, hablando con el resto del Equipo. De otra forma, no podría hacerlo._

— _Te lo enseñaré. Te enseñaré exactamente lo que les hice._

 _Emily pudo ver como Karl se excitaba con el simple hecho de recordarlo y meterla a ella en su fantasía. Hotch había tenido razón._

— _Dígamelo. – Apremió._

 _Karl se acercó un poco a ella y Emily aguantó. No podía retroceder ni dar muestra del profundo desprecio que le hacía sentir ese hombre._

— _Los niños son algo preciso. - Empezó Karl. – Algo tan puro… - Hizo una pausa. – Pero hay que guiarlos, sobre todo a las niñas. – Aseguró._

— _¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emily, obligándose a usar esa caja que tenía a modo imaginario en su cabeza para guardar cada cosa en su vida que le afectaba y hacer ver que estaba perfectamente cuando en realidad no era así._

— _Ellas tienen mucho más que perder que los chicos. El cuerpo femenino soporta mucho mejor el dolor._

— _¿Qué les hizo usted? – Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

— _Enseñarles aquello que los hombres, sus padres y hermanos, son capaces de hacer._

 _Emily dudó, un solo segundo, pero se atrevió a preguntar:_

— _¿Y qué es?_

— _¿Seguro que lo quieres saber? – La puso a prueba Karl._

— _Sí. – Respondió Emily. Si seguía hablando, en algún momento, habría algo que dijera que les serviría para descubrir al nuevo SUDES._

— _Después de matar a los niños, me sorprendía siempre lo poco que luchaba el padre contra lo inevitable._

— _¿Qué era inevitable? – Aunque Emily sabía que se refería al hecho de que terminarían todos muertos._

— _Morir. – Respaldó Karl su teoría._

 _Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció Hotch. Decir que se sentía aliviada por su presencia era quedarse corta._

— _Karl, no creí que pudieras ser tan sincero. – Lo agasajó, como había estado haciendo Emily, quitando el coqueteo, claro está._

— _Una buena mujer hace sincero a un hombre. – Respondió el preso, mirando a Emily. – Además, debes asumirlo. – Le dijo a Hotch. – Ella es más guapa que tú._

— _Karl – Cortó Emily, antes de que el preso pudiera ponerse a hablar con ambos de temas que sabía que les iban a afectar por la relación que tenían. - ¿sabe por qué mató a todas esas familias?_

— _Ya te he dicho por qué. – Exclamó._

— _No. – Respondió Emily. – Me ha dicho cómo, no por qué. – Le recordó._

— _Y los motivos en este caso son muy diferentes a los que tuviste tú. – Dijo Hotch, de brazos cruzados sin apartar la mirada de la de Karl, que empezaba a sentirse incómodo._

— _Claramente diferentes. – Aprovechó Emily, notando la reacción del preso._

— _Y cómo has señalado tan elocuentemente a la Agente Prentiss, todos tus motivos fueron sexuales. – Le recordó Hotch._

— _Motivos que usted aprendió de su padre. – Dijo Emily, rememorando sus palabras. Mientras él hablaba, ella había estado haciendo su trabajo, perfilar. Ningún hombre se podía sentir en la necesidad de enseñar a los niños lo que pueden llegar a hacer sus padres y hermanos si no había sufrido en sus propias carnes esos hechos. La respuesta física de Karl le dijo que no se había equivocado para nada._

— _Está claro que me has investigado muy bien, Emily. Me siento halagado._

— _Y también siente usted un odio exagerado contra sí mismo. – Continuó ella._

 _Karl decidió no responder a eso, miró a Hotch._

— _Tiene que distraer trabajar con una mujer tan bella._

 _Hotch ni se inmutó ante sus palabras. Emily no esperaba que le diera la razón al preso, y seguramente era la forma en que Aaron escondía sus sentimientos, pero la parte irracional y enamorada de ella hubiera querido que al menos parpadeara con esa declaración. Decidió continuar con el tema que los había llevado allí, antes de ponerse a pensar cosas que ni siquiera eran lógicas. Estaban en mitad de un caso y Hotch estaba actuando como tenía que hacerlo._

— _Obligó a esos hombres a ver morir a sus hijos. Esa es la razón, Karl. Y por eso se ha convertido usted en lo que es._

— _A ti no te haría eso… - Dijo Karl, mirándola de arriba abajo como si quisiera hincarle el diente. Emily lo ignoró y continuó._

— _Dejando a los padres para el final, usted mataba a su propio padre y, en el fondo, a usted mismo una y otra vez._

 _Como cada vez que se había sentido acorralado, Karl se dirigió de nuevo a Hotch._

— _No se ha acabado, Agente Hotchner. Al menos, para ti._

 _Emily frunció el ceño. – Espera, Hotch. – Algo se acababa de activar en su cabeza. – El motivo de Karl, eran los padres, pero en este caso, son las chicas. Las últimas a las que mata. – Como Karl había dejado a los últimos a los padres… - Son las únicas a las que no dispara y, además, no han sido agredidas sexualmente. ¿Y si aplicamos esa lógica en nuestro caso?_

— _No lo habíamos pensado. – Admitió Aaron._

— _Claro, es que es muy raro. - Concedió Emily._

— _¿El qué? – Preguntó Karl, que empezaba a no comprender de qué hablaban._

— _Los mató una mujer. – Explicó Hotch._

— _¿Una mujer? – Se extrañó el preso._

— _Voy a decírselo a Morgan. – Salió de la sala apresurada, pero no solo porque tuvieran noticias nuevas, sino porque también lo necesitaba. Hotch salió poco después y se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados. Parecía enfadado, preocupado e inquieto a partes iguales._

— _No creo que esta mujer tenga nada que ver con Karl. – El tono que empleaba con ella, en cambio, era calmado._

— _Lo he animado. – Empezó Emily. Quizá solo estaba en su cabeza el pensar que Hotch podía estar algo molesto porque hubiera actuado así con Karl, quizá lo que pasaba era que deseaba que Aaron realmente estuviera enfadado con ella por eso. – He coqueteado con él – carraspeó – para que se abriera, pero, intimar con un asesino es… tan diferente. – Intimar con Aaron siempre le había hecho sentir bien pese a que tuvieran que mantener su relación en secreto, en parte porque él era un buen hombre a diferencia de Karl y en parte porque no importaba como fuera, estaba enamorada de él._

— _Es un trabajo. – Respondió Hotch, con voz apagada._

— _Ya… pero no eliminaré esta sensación, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, intuyendo que alguna vez durante su carrera, Hotch había tenido que hacer cosas parecidas._

— _No. – Le aseguró el moreno, de nuevo, con ese tono de voz que le dijo a Emily que realmente a él tampoco le había gustado verla coquetear con Karl. – Pero ha ayudado al caso. – Y ambos tenían que hacer un esfuerzo por aceptar lo que había pasado. Su trabajo estaba por encima de ellos, sus casos, sus víctimas, estaban por encima de ellos. – Has hecho lo que debías._

— _Agente Hotchner. – Interrumpió Karl, desde su celda, desde dónde no podía verlos ni oírlos, pero sabía que ellos a él sí. – Antes de que os vayáis, me gustaría deciros otra cosa._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza, exasperada._

— _Acabemos con esto de una vez. – Estaba desando volver al coche con Hotch y olvidarse de ese tipo para siempre._

 _Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la celda._

— _¿Así que creéis haber encontrado a mi admirador? – Preguntó Karl, en cuanto los tuvo delante de nuevo. - ¿Una mujer?_

— _No. – Le corrigió Emily. – Es la asesina._

— _Con mi ayuda, claro. – Se mofó El Zorro._

— _Su admirador… - Empezó Emily, con tono duro. – Está igual que el resto de la gente que le escribe: perdido._

— _Cariño, vuestro hombre no está perdido. – Aseguró Karl, tras reírse de las palabras de Emily._

— _Hemos acabado. – Sentenció Hotch._

— _Y él también. – Continuó Karl, mientras sacaba la nota recibida por su admirador. – Mira lo que he hecho. Un admirador. – Citó las palabras del papel que mantenía en sus manos. – Es muy inteligente._

— _Encontraremos al que te lo ha enviado. – Le aseguró Aaron._

— _No Agente Hotchner… más bien, él te ha encontrado a ti. – Se burló El Zorro._

 _A Hotch se le desencajó la cara como Emily jamás había visto y empezó a rebuscar entre los papales de Karl._

— _Hotch. – Lo llamó. - ¿Hotch? – Intentó de nuevo, empezando a preocuparse. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

 _Hotch no contestó, siguió buscando, de forma frenética. Karl se rio._

— _¿Acaso no ves lo que está haciendo? – Se burló, disfrutando de ello. – Lo está torturando._

— _¿A quién? – Preguntó Emily. La que no entendía nada en esos momentos era ella._

— _Es un placer verte sufrir, Agente Hotchner._

 _Emily lo entendió todo en el momento en que Hotch sacó del diario de Karl un recorte con una noticia sobre él en la que se contaba cómo un Agente había sido atacado en su casa. La cara de Aaron estaba pintada con el símbolo de la providencia encima._

— _Foyet… - Susurró Emily._

 _Hotch salió de la celda apresurado y Emily lo siguió, aun escuchando la risa y burla de Karl por el pasillo hasta los ascensores. Los gritos de los presos parecían más fieros y Emily no tenía claro si era el humor de Hotch contagiándosele o el miedo por lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento, pero hasta que llegaron al coche, no fue capaz de reaccionar._

— _Voy a llamar a Morgan._

 _Hotch no respondió. Arrancó el SUV y salió del aparcamiento bruscamente. Los bajos del coche rozaron con el asfalto en la salida del parking y Emily tuvo que sostenerse del agarradero de la puerta. Entendía que en esos momentos Aaron tenía que sentir un cumulo de sentimientos que podían estar estallando por todas partes, pero como condujera así todo el camino no iban a llegar a Quantico en condiciones._

 _Morgan cogió el teléfono al segundo tono._

— _Sabemos la identidad del admirador de Karl._

 _—¿Quién? – Preguntó Derek desde el otro lado de la línea._

— _Foyet. – Dijo Emily, mirando de reojo a Hotch, observando sus labios apretados ante la mención de aquel que estaba haciendo de su vida un infierno._

— _¿Hotch? – Preguntó Derek, con duda en su voz._

— _Puedes imaginártelo. – Respondió Emily._

— _Tenéis seis horas de viaje, Prentiss. – Le recordó Morgan. – Parad en un hotel a pasar la noche y dile a Hotch que no se preocupe. No vamos a parar hasta que atrapemos a Foyet. Tenemos las cartas que ha enviado a Karl, empezaremos con eso._

— _No las hemos cogido. – Se culpó Emily. Hotch, debido a su estado, era normal que no hubiera pensado en ello, ¿pero ella?_

— _No importa, las conseguiremos. Descansad esta noche._

 _Sin una palabra más, colgó el teléfono._

 _Lo difícil a partir de ese momento fue convencer a Hotch de que pararan en algún lugar a descansar. El hombre solo quería volver a Quantico y empezar con la investigación. Finalmente, se impuso la razón y consiguió convencerlo, primero, para que condujera con menos agresividad y segundo, para que paran en un hotel a pocos kilómetros de la prisión._

 _Aunque pidieron habitaciones separadas, Emily siguió a Hotch hasta la suya, con su maleta a cuestas. Cuando el moreno iba a abrir la puerta, la miró sin comprender muy bien que hacía. Era obvio…_

— _¿Piensas que voy a dejarte solo esta noche? No hay nadie. No hay que fingir._

 _Hotch dejó escapar el aire de forma brusca por la nariz y abrió la puerta con la tarjeta y, como el caballero que era, cedió el paso a Emily y seguidamente entró tras ella._

 _Emily observó como su compañero dejaba el maletín en el suelo y empezaba el ritual de quitarse la americana y la corbata. Siguió observándolo cuando se encerró en el baño y se quedó allí parada mientras escuchaba como el agua de la ducha empezaba a correr. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Tenía que entrar y dejarle claro que eran dos y que podía contar con ella para todo? ¿Tenía que darle su espacio y dejar que se torturara mentalmente como sabía que estaba haciendo en esos momentos? No le daba miedo la reacción de Hotch. Lo conocía y sabía que cualquier agravio era fruto de la impotencia que sentía y no iba dirigido directamente a herirla. Tampoco le daba miedo el rechazo, pues tenía claro que en esos momentos para lo que menos estaba el hombre era para escenas íntimas. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se sentía paralizada? ¿Era el hecho de no verse capaz de consolarlo como quizá Haley si podría hacerlo? A esas alturas, tenía más dudas de las que había tenido jamás._

" _Cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo tendremos una conversación"._

 _Las palabras de Aaron golpeaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Debería sentirse aliviada al tener pistas de Foyet, ya que estaba más cerca de acabar todo, pero… ¿y si la conversación no era favorable para ella?_

 _Sacudió la cabeza y se negó a ir en esa dirección. Tenía que tener fe en ese hombre. Él no hubiera empezado la relación que mantenían si realmente no sintiera algo sincero y fuerte por ella. Tenía que confiar en qué, cuando todo eso acabara, Hotch tomaría la mejor decisión para ambos. Esa decisión solo podía ser una: estar juntos._

 _Aclaradas las dudas, se deshizo de su ropa, dejando la maleta junto a las cosas de Hotch y abrió la puerta del baño. El vaho llenaba el cuarto de baño, pero ella encontró el camino hacia la bañera, dónde Hotch estaba de pie, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre él. Tenía algo de jabón aún sobre la cabeza y los hombros. Emily se colocó detrás y sin mediar palabra, alzó los brazos y pasó sus manos por el pelo del moreno para retirar el jabón que quedaba. Pudo notar como su espalda se tensaba un segundo y se relajaba al siguiente._

— _No soy la mejor compañía en estos momentos, Emily._

 _Emily sonrió tristemente. Hotch tenía valores que pocos seres humanos tenían y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, pero odiaba el hecho de que se culpara por todo, de que se tomara las cosas siempre tan a pecho y que pensara continuamente que era, como diría Morgan, un coñazo para los demás._

— _No importa. – Le dijo, haciéndole ver que no solo estaba ahí para los buenos momentos, aunque ya lo había demostrado las suficientes veces, en especial cuando él había intentado alejarla tras ser herido por Foyet. – A lo mejor es que soy yo la que necesita tu compañía, aunque sea en silencio._

 _Hotch se giró a enfrentarla y la miró durante unos segundos antes de llevar las manos hacia su cintura y acercarla a él. Emily se sorprendió cuando la abrazó. Era casi fraternal, y el casi solo radicaba en el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos._

 _No hacían falta palabras ni las necesitaban. Hotch sabía que no estaba solo y ella sabía que no estaba siendo rechazada. Era un momento cómodo dentro de una situación difícil. Todo saldría bien, se dijo Emily, necesitando creer que así sería. Por desgracia, las cosas no eran siempre idílicas y si Reid tuviera una estadística para decir cuántas veces solía salir todo bien y cuantas veces mal, posiblemente, la balanza estaría inclinada hacia el lado menos favorable._

 _Al día siguiente, tras cinco horas más de coche, se juntaron con el resto del Equipo, que ya había empezado la investigación para no perder más tiempo. No estaban autorizados por nadie a seguir investigando sobre Foyet, así que tenían que hacerlo mientras intentaban resolver otros casos._

 _Foyet se había autolesionado para hacerse pasar por una víctima y las heridas que se había infligido le habían dejado secuelas. Necesitaba dosis altas de medicación que precisaban de receta médica y esa era otra vía por la que buscar. Los matasellos de las cartas que había enviado a El Zorro eran otra._

 _Pasaron días y no encontraron a nadie en ningún Estado que comprara en ninguna farmacia la medicación que Foyet necesitaba. Tampoco había nadie que la comprara en distintas farmacias de la misma ciudad. Los matasellos estaban tardando más de lo esperado, a pesar de que Anderson estaba en ello día tras día, intentando conseguirlos._

 _Parecían estar en un callejón sin salida hasta que, tras una visita a la farmacia de JJ porque Henry estaba con gripe, la farmacéutica le dijo que había algunas medicinas que se podían sustituir por otras que no precisaban receta. García y Kevin se unieron en la búsqueda de esos medicamentos. Si encontraban alguno que no tuviera sustituto, reducirían la búsqueda y junto con los matasellos que Anderson al fin había descubierto de las cartas que se habían enviado desde Fredericksburg y Westminster, Maryland, podrían saber el nombre que estaba usando Foyet y su residencia actual._

— _Hay ciento ochenta y cinco quilómetros entre Fredericksburg y Westminster. ¿Por qué las envío desde dos ciudades? – Preguntó JJ._

— _Puede que lo haya hecho para despistarnos. – Opinó Derek. – Mandándolas desde cerca de su casa lo localizaríamos. Es capaz de recorrer la distancia que haga falta._

— _Igual que Unabomber y el sospechoso del Ántrax en 2001. – Concordó Reid._

— _Está cerca de Columbia pudiendo ir a cualquier parte… - Apuntó Dave._

— _Es lógico que esté cerca de Hotch. Estuvo cerca de Boston para torturar a Shaunessy. – Dijo Emily y se dio cuenta tarde de su metida de pata. Estaba llamado a Hotch torturado… La mirada de Rossi también le dijo que había dicho algo indebido. Miró a Aaron e intentó explicarse. – No creo que sea igual…_

— _Déjalo. – La cortó Hotch. – Se que me ha estado observando. Al dejar mi cargo quería que pensara que me estaba derrumbando._

 _Se hizo un silencio incómodo y JJ lo rompió, carraspeando y haciendo la siguiente pregunta._

— _¿Qué hacemos con estas dos ciudades? Normalmente hacen falta tres puntos para conseguir un perfil geográfico preciso. – Apuntó._

— _Es lo que hay de momento. – Se lamentó Derek._

— _Gaithersburg, Rockville, DC, Alexandria, Bowie, Annapolis… - Emily enumeró una a una las ciudades que podían ser el tercer punto en la ecuación para poder sacar el perfil geográfico. Eran demasiadas._

— _¿Dónde te escondes, Foyet? – Preguntó Derek, más para sí mismo que para el resto._

 _García irrumpió en la sala de reuniones en ese momento, con su típico repiquetear de tacones y con nuevas buenas._

— _Hemos encontrado una medicina para el Tiroides que no tiene alternativa sin receta. Lo tiene que prescribir un médico, pero lo toma mucha gente. – Dijo, poniendo el portátil de Kevin sobre la mesa para buscar aquello que le mandaran con la información que acaba de proporcionar._

— _Busca el punto equidistante entre las ciudades y desde ahí en un radio de cuarenta quilómetros. – Pidió Dave._

— _Ciento cincuenta y tres nombres. – Dijo García. Aún eran demasiados. Tenían que seguir acortando la lista._

— _No se identificará con su nombre. ¿Qué nombres podría estar utilizando? – Preguntó Derek._

 _Emily observó desde detrás de Hotch como este abría el informe de Foyet. Desde que había metido la pata intentaba hablar lo justo, pero, aun así, propuso:_

— _Podría haber robado la identidad de alguien._

— _No. – Volvió a cortarla Hotch. ¿Es qué solo estaba en desacuerdo con ella? – Es un narcisista enamorado de sí mismo. Usará un nombre conectado con el caso._

— _¿El de una víctima? ¿Un policía? – Propuso Dave._

— _Bien, comprobaré los nombres que hay relacionados con el caso Foyet y... – Dijo García que se puso a teclear en el portátil. – Nada._

— _Esperad. – Dijo Reid, levantándose de la silla y cojeando hacía el muro. Aún no había terminado de curar del tiro que le habían dado en la pierna. – A Foyet le gustan las cosas que significan algo para él. – Expuso y enumeró: - El Ojo de la Providencia, las direcciones que escribió con sangre en el autobús… ¿Y si estuviera haciendo lo mismo con el nombre? – Dijo, escribiendo su nombre en el muro._

— _¿Cómo un anagrama o algo así? – Preguntó Emily, que vio sentido a las palabras de Reid._

 _Spencer se puso a desglosar el nombre letra a letra y a entrecruzarlas._

— _¿Ves algo, Reid? – Preguntó Morgan._

— _Aún no. – Dijo el joven Doctor, pensativo, sin detenerse en su empeño._

— _Reid – Lo llamó Hotch. – Se hizo llamar The Reaper. – Le recordó._

 _Reid no dudó en poner el apodo en el muro y empezar a trabajar con él. No tardó ni un minuto en dar nombre y apellido, no por menos era un genio._

— _Peter Rhea._

 _García se puso a teclear rápidamente, buscando a todos los Peter Rhea que pudiera haber en el área indicada entre ambas ciudades._

— _Hay un Peter Rhea en Arlington. – Dijo._

— _¡Lo tenemos! – Exclamó Rossi._

— _Tenemos que ir a por él. – Dijo JJ._

— _No. – Los paró Morgan. – Si vamos a su casa y no está sabrá que lo hemos encontrado. Nuestra única baza es el factor sorpresa._

— _Pero si esperamos él tendrá más tiempo para escapar y no volveremos a saber de él hasta que nos deje otro cadáver en la puerta, si es que lo hace. Estuvo diez años sin matar por el simple placer de ver sufrir a Shaunessy. – Recordó Emily._

— _Vigilaremos de momento. – Dijo Derek._

 _Hotch se mantenía extrañamente callado y se limitó a obedecer las órdenes del que, en ese momento, era su superior._

— _Prentiss y Hotch, vosotros vigilaréis la salida desde la calle con varios agentes infiltrados. Dave, JJ, Reid y yo montaremos el dispositivo de vigilancia en el edificio de en frente y vigilaremos ventanas y movimiento en el interior junto con los SWAT, por si hay que actuar rápidamente. – Ordenó Morgan._

 _Todos se pusieron manos a la obra._

 _Llevaban horas esperando y no parecía haber movimiento en el apartamento. Hotch, tal y como había hecho antes, se mantenía callado. Emily empezaba a exasperarse._

— _¿Vamos a esperar mucho más? – Preguntó._

 _Hotch, que observaba con los prismáticos las ventanas del apartamento, negó con la cabeza. Se veía que estaba deseando entrar, pero… - Esa decisión no la puedo tomar yo._

 _Emily estaba segura de que en ese momento se arrepentía de haber cedido el puesto a Morgan. Podía ver las enormes ganas que tenía de entrar allí, porque ella sentía las mismas. Ambos querían que todo eso acabara._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, recibieron un aviso de Morgan. Quería que ambos se unieran con ellos en el edificio de enfrente. Iban a mandar a un agente haciéndose pasar por fontanero, con la excusa de una fuga en el techo del piso de arriba, para ver si Foyet estaba o ya se había marchado y estaban perdiendo el tiempo._

 _Salieron del coche con rapidez y se unieron al resto del Equipo. El Agente llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que deslizó por debajo una pequeña cámara para poder visualizar el interior._

— _¿Recibís la señal? – Preguntó._

— _Afirmativo. – Respondió Morgan, en cuanto la imagen del interior de la vivienda se mostró en el portátil._

— _No hay nadie dentro. – Dijo el Agente. – Hay una mesa de cocina, una silla…_

— _¿Eso de la mesa es un portátil? – Lo cortó Reid._

— _Nos vendría bien. – Apuntó Emily. Con suerte podrían sacar información de los movimientos de Foyet._

— _¿Y eso es comida? – Preguntó Derek, observando la mesa._

— _Amplia la imagen. – Pidió Dave._

— _No, vuelve. – Cortó Hotch, que había visto algo más allá. - ¿Qué hay en el suelo?_

— _Son sus cartas. – Dijo Morgan, pero Hotch no lo escuchó, pues había echado ya a correr hacia el apartamento._

 _Corrieron tras él. De alguna manera, Foyet se había enterado de que estaban ahí y había huido a toda prisa. Necesitaban encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

 _Entraron al apartamento, pero como se temían, estaba vacío._

— _¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Emily, sin aliento por la rápida carrera._

— _Ya no volverá. Ha dejado la comida sin tocar. – Respondió Hotch._

— _Si ha tirado así las cartas es que se ha asustado. Habrá salido a toda prisa. – Apuntó Dave._

— _Algo le ha alertado. Sabía que veníamos. – Dijo Aaron, con tono enfadado._

— _Hay unas maletas abiertas, pero falta ropa y hay armas en la caja fuerte. – Dijo Derek, tras comprobar la habitación con JJ._

— _Ni se molestó en volver a cerrarlas. – Completó JJ._

— _Tiene prisa, cometerá errores. – Intentó tranquilizar Dave, mirando a Hotch._

— _Ya. – Exclamó Hotch. – Pero si se ve acorralado volverá a matar. – Masculló antes de salir exasperado de la vivienda._

— _Tenemos que impedírselo. – Dijo Derek, más para sí mismo que para el resto._

— _Hay que enseñarle esto a García. – Expuso Emily, tras observar la pantalla del portátil de Foyet, que estaba eliminando datos rápidamente._

 _Mientras JJ se ponía en contacto con García, Emily salió a buscar a Hotch. Lo vio en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, pellizcándose con dos dedos el puente de la nariz._

— _Estoy cansado de que vaya un paso por delante siempre. – Le dijo, antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada._

 _Emily asintió y se apoyó en la pared junto a él._

— _Pero Rossi está en lo cierto. Ha salido con prisa. Está asustado. Cometerá errores y lo cogeremos. – Intentó animarlo._

— _¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo mate a otra persona? – Masculló Hotch y al segundo, al darse cuenta del tono que estaba utilizando, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. – Deberíamos ver que dice García del portátil. – Le dijo, más calmado y Dave se acercó en ese momento._

 _Mientras los observaba en silencio, Hotch se separó de ellos y volvió al apartamento. A veces, a Emily le daban unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo. Podía parecer la persona más calmada del mundo en la mayoría de los casos, pero cuando perdía el control, se volvía completamente irracional._

— _No se lo tomes en cuenta. – Le dijo Dave._

 _Emily sonrió tristemente._

— _No lo hago. Todos estaríamos así o peor de estar en su lugar._

— _Questa è la mia ragazza. – Le sonrió Dave._

 _Emily le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a él para volver al interior junto con el resto._

— _Formo il mio controllo di sé._

 _La morena vio las ganas de reír de Dave. Seguramente, si hubieran estado en otras circunstancias, lo habría hecho._

 _Cuando se juntaron con el resto, García informaba de cómo se había enterado Foyet de que lo habían encontrado. Al parecer, tenía una alarma en internet para saber si alguien buscaba el nombre de Peter Rhea y esta le había avisado en cuanto ellos habían puesto su nombre en el buscador._

 _Entre los ficheros que pasaban uno a uno y que García podía ir recuperando del disco, algo llamó la atención de Derek._

— _Espera García. - Ordenó. – Congela la imagen._

 _Emily frunció el ceño y se acercó un paso para ver la fotografía del hombre que mostraba el portátil._

— _¿Pero ese no es…? – Empezó García, pero Hotch la cortó._

— _Es el oficial que protege a mi familia. – Dijo._

— _¿Le habrá estado observando todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Emily. Tenía que darle la razón a Hotch al decir que iba un paso por delante de ellos._

 _Hotch intentó ponerse en contacto con el oficial Kassmeyer, pero saltó el buzón de voz._

— _Sam, soy Aaron. Hemos descubierto que Foyet te está vigilando. Tenemos que encontrarnos. Llámame, iremos para allá._

— _Enviaré a una unidad de los SWAT. – Dijo Morgan._

— _Nos va a llevar otra media hora. – Se quejó JJ y razón no le faltaba. En media hora, Foyet podía asesinar a media docena de personas o lo que era más aterrador para cualquiera de ellos, podía hacerse con la familia de Hotch._

 _Hotch, que lo entendió así mismo, salió a correr sin esperar órdenes._

— _¡Hotch! – Lo llamó Dave, echando a correr tras él._

— _¡Vamos, vamos! – Apremió Morgan, siguiéndolos, junto con el resto del Equipo. JJ tenía razón, si esperaban a que les autorizaran otra operación con los SWAT, Foyet mataría a alguien o se escaparía para siempre._

 _Cuando llegaron a casa de Kassmeyer era demasiado tarde. Sam estaba en el suelo, sangrando. Había sido brutalmente golpeado, le habían disparado en ambas piernas y en el pie y le habían cortado varios dedos, aun así, milagrosamente, seguía vivo._

 _Llamaron a una ambulancia y Aaron fue con él para ver si podía intentar decirle algo sobre Haley y Jack. Kassmeyer aguantó lo justo, antes de morir, para explicarle que, aunque él no le había dicho nada, no había podido evitar que Foyet le quitara el teléfono, se hiciera pasar por oficial y llamara a Haley, a quien le dijo que Hotch y él mismo habían muerto y que necesitaba quedar con ella para poder ponerlos a salvo. Haley iba a ir al encuentro de Foyet y ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada._

 _El resto del Equipo, se pusieron en contacto con la Central Federal y fueron informados de que Haley había desaparecido, se había deshecho del teléfono y no lograban encontrarla. Anderson le llevó un coche a Hotch, y este se dirigió a las coordenadas que le dio García dónde la señal del móvil de Kassmeyer, que tenía Foyet, rebotaba entre repetidores. Era una pista vaga, pues al ser un móvil de un oficial estaba protegido y no daba una ubicación exacta._

 _En cuanto acabaron de hablar con Hotch para quedar con él, García recibió la señal del móvil de Aaron. Estaba llamando a Foyet. Penélope activó el sonido para que todos pudieran escuchar la conversación._

— _Agente Hotchner… - Respondió Foyet, con tono cantarín._

— _Cómo la toques… - Amenazó Aaron._

— _¿Qué lo haga con cuidado? ¿Cómo hice contigo? – Se burló. - ¿Cómo has tardado tanto? Empezaba a pensar que me había quedado sin batería. – Hubo silencio por parte de Hotch, y todos esperaron expectantes. – Estás muy callado. – Dijo Foyet. – ¿Ya no explotas cuando te sientes frustrado? – Preguntó._

— _No estoy frustrado. – Rebatió Hotch. Emily tuvo que darle la razón. No estaba frustrado. Estaba enfadado y dolido, y también cansado. Era una combinación explosiva. – Eres más previsible de lo que crees._

— _¿Ah sí…? – Preguntó Foyet._

— _Al no localizar a Haley le haces que vaya hacia ti. – Dijo Aaron con un tono tan tranquilo que a Emily le puso los pelos de punta._

— _¿Crees que soy perezoso? – Siguió burlándose Foyet._

— _Es otra forma de controlar a los demás. – Hotch echó mano del perfil que habían hecho de él durante el caso de Boston. Con El Zorro había funcionado, Emily esperaba que también lo hiciera con Foyet._

— _Eso es terrible. – Dijo el asesino, sin pizca de nerviosismo en su voz._

— _Tú madre intentó protegerte de tu padre, pero ella no tenía tanta fuerza. – Siguió Hotch, ignorando el tono seguro de Foyet. – Por eso la odiabas, ¿verdad? Crees que todas las mujeres son débiles._

— _Esa es tu opinión, no la mía. – Dijo George, como si se estuviera debatiendo de política._

— _¿Los mataste a los nueve años? – Siguió Aaron._

— _Fue un accidente de coche. – Respondió Foyet._

— _No puedes atribuirte el mérito. Será duro para ti. – Dijo Hotch, apelando al cinismo y ego del asesino. Sin dejar que contestara, continuó, exponiéndole el perfil. – Pero George tuvo otra oportunidad. – El pobre huérfano fue adoptado por una familia estéril y rica: Los Foyet. La historia debió acabar ahí._

— _Yo no creo en cuentos de hadas. – Le recriminó George, al sentir que prácticamente le estaba diciendo que no tenía motivos para matar a nadie y que su forma de vivir había sido una mentira desde los nueve años. - ¿Y tú?_

— _Ese es el caso, que no es un cuento de hadas. – Dijo Hotch. – No hace falta escribir historias. No tienes por qué hacer esto. Sé que estás cansado, siempre mirando atrás, preocupado por no dar ningún paso en falso. ¿No has conseguido ya lo que querías? Ya eres distinto a los demás. No solo eres un asesino en serie, eres The Reaper. Estudiaremos tu persona y tus métodos años y años. – Dijo, jugando la baza de empatizar con él, pero Foyet no era un ser humano normal. No tenía sentimientos. Se había herido a sí mismo con tal de jugar con la vida de los demás. No se podía apelar al sentido común de alguien así, Emily lo sabía, todos los sabían y estaba segura de que Hotch también. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué intentaba? Ensalzarlo tampoco creía que fuera a funcionar._

 _Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Emily pensó que quizá se estaba equivocando y Hotch había dado en el clavo, pero su esperanza se vino abajo cuando escuchó las palabras de ese psicópata._

— _¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? – Hotch no respondió, pero no hizo falta, porque Foyet siguió hablando de igual forma – Que Haley está muy bien con el pelo oscuro. Ha adelgazado un poco, debe de ser por el estrés que le provocas. – Emily aguantó la respiración y deseó estar con Hotch en esos momentos. Solo de pensar en cómo debía de estar sintiéndose… - ¿Y dónde está el hombrecito? ¡Op! Ahí está… ¿Gracias a ti le gusta el Capitán América?_

 _El silencio de Hotch hizo que Emily y JJ se miraran igual de preocupadas. Al parecer todos estaban sintiendo lo mismo por su compañero en ese momento. Sonó un teléfono y Foyet, dijo:_

— _Esa es tu mujer. No me cuelgues. ¿Señora Hotchner? – Respondió._

— _Estoy aquí. – Se escuchó la voz de Haley._

— _Ábrame la puerta del garaje. – Pidió George, y Haley afirmó. En cuanto colgó, Foyet volvió al tono cantarín que había mantenido toda la conversación. – Aaron… ahora tengo que dejarte._

 _Había sido imposible rastrear la llamada, no tenían ubicación precisa y Emily estaba aterrada por Hotch. El simple hecho de no poderlo mostrar era lo único que la mantenía un poco cuerda. Quería correr hasta él, pero tampoco sabía dónde estaba._

— _Necesita controlar, y por eso ha atraído a Haley hacia él. – Dijo Derek. Tenían su perfil. Con eso tenían que averiguar dónde estaba, así como lo hacían con el resto de SUDES._

— _¿A dónde la llevará? – Preguntó Reid._

— _Querrá que Hotch lo encuentre... – Dijo JJ, a sabiendas que el ego de Foyet le hacía hacer públicos sus crímenes y le hacía torturar a sus posibles captores. – que pueda ver dónde ha estado y lo que ha hecho._

— _¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Emily, que en esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Hotch y en lo que estaría sintiendo._

— _Al hablar con Hotch le ha desvelado a dónde tenía que dirigirse. – Aseguró Dave._

— _Reid. – Lo llamó Morgan. - ¿Exactamente que ha dicho? – La memoria eidética del Genio en esos casos era una ventaja._

— _Haley está muy bien con el pelo oscuro, ha adelgazado un poco, y ¿dónde está el hombrecito? ¿Gracias a ti le gusta el Capitán América? Esa es tu mujer, no me cuelgues. Hola, ábrame la puerta del garaje. – Repitió Spencer, como si fuera un loro._

— _¿La puerta del garaje? – Preguntó Dave, dando importancia al detalle._

— _Tiene que ser el sitio en dónde más daño pueda hacerle a Hotch. – Dijo Emily. Ese psicópata vivía para torturarlo._

— _Y Haley tiene acceso al garaje… - Apuntó Morgan._

— _En su casa… ¡Dónde han vivido juntos! – Concluyó Rossi._

— _Por supuesto. – Dijo Emily. – Foyet lo tiene planeado hasta el final. Este es su momento._

— _Quiere dominar a Hotch en su casa para demostrar el poder que tiene sobre él. – Aseguró Derek._

 _No podían permitirlo. No podían permitir que Foyet ganara esa vez, porque esa victoria supondría para ellos como Equipo y como familia, la pérdida de un miembro importante. Si Hotch perdía a su familia, si perdía a su hijo, jamás se recuperaría._

 _Se pusieron en camino, no sin avisar antes a Aaron, pero al parecer, él ya sabía dónde estaba Foyet. Había llegado a la misma conclusión que ellos._

— _¡Foyet está llamando a Hotch! – Exclamó García desde la oficina, donde mantenía contacto con el Equipo que ya se había puesto en camino._

— _Pon la llamada. – Ordenó Morgan. – Todos tenían que escuchar lo que estaba pasando._

— _¿Foyet? – Respondió Hotch al primer tono._

— _Aaron… - Sonó la voz de Haley, sorprendida. - ¿Estás bien?_

— _Estoy bien. – Hubo silencio absoluto en los SUV mientras todos escuchaban la interacción entre dos personas que se habían querido profundamente y pese a haberse separado, se preocupaban la una por la otra. La voz de Hotch estaba rota. Quizá era difícil de ver para alguien que no lo conociera, pero Emily lo conocía y podía sentir que estaba al borde del llanto._

— _Pero… él me ha dicho… - Haley sonaba confundida, pero al segundo, pareció darse cuenta de la situación. – Oh Aaron…_

— _Puede oírnos, ¿verdad? – Adivinó Hotch._

— _Sí. – Respondió Haley. – Lo siento muchísimo. – Se rompió. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara, nada de eso iba a terminar bien._

— _Haley, no muestres debilidad, ni miedo. – Le pidió Hotch._

— _Lo sé. – Intentó controlarse, podían escuchar como intentaba mantener el llanto, pero era demasiado difícil. JJ y Emily, que estaban juntas en el SUV, mientras escuchaban la conversación, y que eran mujeres, que entendían el miedo por el que podía estar pasando, con su hijo allí presente en manos de un asesino y con su ex-marido al teléfono, demasiado lejos de ella para poder rescatarla, sentían ese miedo. – Sam ya me habló de él. Sam, ¿está…?_

— _Sam está bien. – Se apresuró a responder Hotch. Incluso cuando no podía estar ahí, protegiéndola, lo intentaba desde la distancia._

— _Aaron, Aaron, Aaron… - Se burló Foyet. - ¿Fracasaste en tu matrimonio por mentiroso?_

 _Emily en ese momento odió a Foyet como jamás había odiado a ningún ser humano en su vida. Ellos se ponían en la piel de los asesinos día tras día para poder atraparlos y a veces incluso los comprendían. Foyet era incomprensible. Era un monstruo. Con los monstruos no había dialogo posible, no había esperanzas._

— _No lo escuches, Haley. – Exclamó Hotch._

— _Aquí tengo el teléfono de Sam. – Dijo George. – Han enviado un mensaje informando de su muerte. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – Le dijo a Haley._

— _Está intentando asustarte. – Insistió Aaron a Haley, pero a esas alturas, Emily podía notar que él estaba tan asustado como Haley, así como lo estaba ella también._

— _¿Le ha contado por qué ha pasado esto? ¿Lo de nuestro pacto? – Siguió Foyet._

 _Hotch lo ignoró. Lo único que le importaba era tranquilizar a Haley._

— _Intenta ponerte furiosa. – Le dijo._

— _Debería estar furiosa, porque va a morir por culpa de tu ego. – Sentenció George._

— _Ignórale, Haley. – Pidió Hotch. Emily tragó. ¿Dónde estaba Jack? ¿Estaría él escuchando la conversación?_

— _Y tampoco querrás que se entere de esta parte… - Siguió Foyet, sabiendo que el miedo era irracional y por más que Haley intentara controlarlo, por más que intentara no escucharlo, iba a ser algo imposible. – Si hubiera dejado de buscarme no te habría metido a ti en este embrollo. – Le dijo a la mujer._

— _No reacciones. – Rogó Aaron._

— _¿De qué me está hablando? – Le preguntó Haley, empezando a dudar y a creer a Foyet._

— _Dile a Jack que necesito que me ayude. – Le pidió Hotch, sin responder a su pregunta. Tras la duda de Haley, Aaron repitió. – Dile a Jack que necesito su ayuda._

 _Haley le pasó el teléfono a su hijo y este respondió al instante._

— _Hola papá._

— _Hola hijo… - Emily se mordió el labio. Si antes había sonado roto, en esos momentos estaba segura de que Hotch estaba llorando. JJ tenía que pensar lo mismo, porque la miró con la comprensión de una madre que sabía lo que era querer a un hijo._

— _¿Es George un hombre malo? – Preguntó el pequeño, demasiado inteligente para su edad._

— _Sí hijo, sí, pero Jack, necesito que me ayudes a trabajar. – Apremió Hotch. - ¿Lo entiendes? Necesito que me ayudes a trabajar._

— _Vale papá._

— _Jack, abraza a tu madre por mí. – Le pidió Hotch, y Jack lo hizo, quejándose de lo fuerte que lo abrazaba su madre._

— _Mamá, tengo que ayudar a papá a trabajar. – Le dijo Jack a Haley, antes de echar a correr._

— _Es un encanto. – Dijo Foyet. – Como un pequeño agente del F.B.I._

 _Hotch lo ignoró y habló con Haley._

— _¿Se ha ido ya? – Preguntó. Ante su afirmación, siguió hablando. – Eres muy fuerte, Haley. Más de lo que fui yo._

— _¿Te darás prisa? – Pidió la mujer, llorando sin poder contenerse ya._

— _Sé que no te mereces nada esto. – A Hotch parecía no importarle ya si Foyet lo estaba escuchando. Parecía necesitar confesarse con Haley y demostrar los sentimientos que había guardado de ella durante tanto tiempo._

— _Ni tú tampoco. – Admitió ella. Emily comprendió en ese momento que la separación de Haley y Hotch no había sido por el hecho de que Haley no lo quisiera, sino por el hecho de que le había resultado imposible convivir con él y su trabajo. Quizá había tomado decisiones inadecuadas al engañar a Aaron, pero se notaba que aún lo quería, así como podía sentir que Hotch aún amaba a Haley y contra eso, Emily jamás podría pelear. ¿Había estado engañándose todo ese tiempo al pensar que Hotch la querría alguna vez como había querido a su mujer?_

— _Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó Aaron._

— _Tienes que prometerme que le dirás como nos conocimos, y cuánto me hacías reír. – Pido la mujer._

— _Haley…_

— _Tiene que saber que no siempre has sido tan serio, Aaron. – Le pidió, sin dejarlo continuar. – Quiero que crea en el amor porque es lo más importante que hay, pero tienes que enseñárselo tú. Prométemelo. – Pidió._

— _Te lo prometo. – Juró Hotch y lo siguiente que escucharon fue tres disparos, que acabaron con la vida de Haley. Emily ya no aguantó el llanto y desvió la mirada. Lo que todos se habían estado temiendo había ocurrido y Hotch iba directo y solo a encontrarse con el desastre._

 _Cuando llegaron, lo que vieron dejó a Emily de piedra. Hotch estaba golpeando a Foyet, una y otra vez, aun cuando este ya estaba muerto. Lo había matado con sus propias manos…_

 _Morgan corrió a detenerlo y a abrazarlo, mientras ella se quedaba en la puerta sin poder moverse, paralizada, viéndolo llorar como jamás se habría imaginado que lo vería. En cuanto Aaron recuperó la cordura, corrió hacia la habitación dónde Jack se había escondido y lo sacó del baúl dónde decía que ayudaba a su papá a trabajar._

 _En cuanto el niño estuvo fuera de la casa con JJ, Emily se quedó afuera del pasillo, mientras Morgan observaba como Hotch abrazaba, llorando como si fuera un niño desconsolado, el cuerpo sin vida de Haley. Era una escena que jamás lograría borrar de su memoria. Un sonido que jamás lograría guardar en ninguno de esos compartimentos de su cabeza. Dudaba que alguno de ellos lograra alguna vez olvidar eso._

 _Fueron sometidos a una investigación por cómo se habían sucedido los hechos. Strauss, junto con su panda de indeseables burócratas, intentó culpar a Hotch del desastre, pero la verdad era, que el único que culpable de lo ocurrido, era Foyet. Estaba muerto, y aunque se había llevado una parte importante de Hotch con él, su actuación, su forma de proceder, había salvado la vida de Jack. Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para Strauss, fue suficiente para todos, e incluso para Emily, que comprendió, que jamás estaría a la altura de Haley y que, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir y conociendo a Hotch, la relación entre ellos había pasado a un nuevo nivel de dificultad. Lo que les deprava el futuro era incierto y, mucho se temía que poco favorable._

.

.

En la actualidad…

Emily abandonó sus pensamientos al escuchar como aplaudían ante ella. No se había dado cuenta de que el SUDES había entrado hasta ese momento.

— Al fin, después de varios días, la veo llorar Agente Prentiss. Dígame, ¿qué ha causado esa emoción?

Hubiera deseado en ese momento ser más fuerte, pero todo lo que estaba pasando le hacía recordar inevitablemente las consecuencias de las equivocaciones que habían tenido a lo largo de los años, tanto en su vida personal, como en su trabajo.

— Llore… porque tiene motivos. - Emily frunció el ceño ante eso. – El Agente Hotchner quizá piensa que puede tomarme el pelo. Quizá, cree, que esto es un juego al que puede jugar sin que caiga ninguna pieza del tablero, pero se equivoca.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Emily, sin entender nada.

— Dicen que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. En el caso del Agente Hotchner parece cumplirse ese dicho.

— No le entiendo. – Emily tragó, al notar como le costaba hablar, entre las ganas de llorar y la sequedad de su garganta, le costaba incluso hablar.

— Le ofrecí un pacto. Pensé que habría aprendido la lección. Al parecer me equivoqué. Necesita un incentivo más. ¿Se lo damos?

El SUDES se movió, encendió la luz y Emily tuvo que cerrar los ojos al verse deslumbrada. Demasiados días a oscuras. La luz en esos momentos era una tortura. Tardó varios minutos en adaptarse hasta que pudo ver claramente el rostro de su captor. En cuanto vio quien era, sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula.

— Tú… - Espetó.

El SUDES o, mejor dicho, Brad, como recordaba ella que le había dicho que se llamaba, sonrió.

— Veo que ahora nos tuteamos… Seguro que ahora te arrepientes de haberte burlado de mí.

Emily se mordió el labio. Había sido una simple travesura de mujeres y además…

— Me habías mentido. – Se defendió.

— ¿Cómo habéis mentido el Agente Hotchner y tú a tu Equipo?

En eso Emily no tenía nada que objetar, aun así, la burla no podía ser únicamente el motivo de un acto como ese.

— Mi relación con Aaron no es de dominio público. No hemos mentido, lo hemos ocultado. – Le corrigió, sabiendo que era inútil negar la relación. Ese hombre había estado espiándolos.

— Tú has mentido. – Recalcó él. – Le has dicho a tu Equipo que te marchabas porque no te sentías bien en la ciudad.

— Esa es la verdad. – Discutió ella.

— ¡No! – Chilló Brad, perdiendo por primera vez el tono tranquilo que había mantenido. – Te vas porque estas embarazada de ese bastardo y te dejó tirada. No has sido capaz de decirle que estás esperando a un hijo.

A Emily empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo había averiguado eso? Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie…

— Pero tranquila. – Continuó él. – Me he encargado de que él y todo tu Equipo, de paso, lo sepan y ahora me voy a encargar de que sepan que jugar conmigo no ha sido una buena idea. El Agente Hotchner verá morir a su hijo antes de conocerlo siquiera…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Final de otro capítulo bastante largo, pero es que… no me podía saltar esos detalles. El sufrimiento de Emily y Hotch anterior y el actual están ligados. Siempre lo han estado y por ello las decisiones que ambos han tomado en cada momento.

No sé si el capítulo ha quedado a la altura, pues esos dos capítulos de la serie son brutales y difícilmente se puede expresar con palabras lo que se siente al verlos, espero, al menos, haberme acercado.

Tengo algunas dudas a partir de aquí. Mi mente maquiavélica me dice que ese bebé tiene morir. Mi amor por Hotch me dice que no, que ya ha sufrido bastante. Mi aversión a que los finales de las historias sean demasiado cliché me dice que ese bebé tiene que morir, pero la alegría que me producen los finales felices me dice que tiene que vivir. **¡Help me, please!**

Por otra parte, como le he comentado arriba a una lectora querida, mi idea, es, cuando encuentren a Emily, seguir con el resto de temporadas y la tumultuosa relación de Emily y Hotch, que no pudimos ver en la serie porque despidieron a la actriz de Emily, pero que se puede adaptar a cada uno de los capítulos y sacarles la salsa que les faltó cuando no tuvimos a esa pareja trabajando juntos. Todo depende de si la idea os gusta o no. Haré lo que vosotros decidáis. Vuestra decisión, también tendrá consecuencias en el final de esta historia, por supuesto. Así que voy a ser un poco SUDES… Elegid…

 **CURIOSIDADES**

No sé si lo he dicho alguna vez, algunos lo sabéis. Soy programadora informática de profesión y siendo que esta serie cuida muy bien los detalles, me he quedado un poco en shock al ver una escena de este último capítulo.

Cuando entran a la casa de Foyet y el ordenador está eliminando datos…

Bien, una de las materias que por obligación tienes que cursar al estudiar informática es Seguridad Informática. En esa materia te explican lo que debes hacer en casos como el que se describe en la serie. Entras a un lugar y resulta que están borrando datos de los discos duros. Lo primero que hay que hacer es desconectar los Equipos de la corriente para que dejen de hacer el borrado. Lo segundo, extraer los discos y sellaros y mantener una cadena de custodia hasta que estos lleguen a los forenses informáticos, que serán los que extraigan la información.

Vale, tienen a García… pero no apagan el ordenador para que deje de borrar datos. Por otra parte, un disco duro, difícilmente se puede recuperar datos borrados a distancia. Se necesita el disco físico para poder extraer la información.

Un fallito… la bueno es que encuentro pocos de estos.

Sin más, os dejo hasta el próximo que espero que sea con menos tardanza que este y os pido de nuevo disculpas.

Un abrazo enorme a todos.


	24. Chapter 24

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Ana-List** , **ibi2909** , **Lica** y **Petit** **Nash** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ** : Siento haberte hecho pasar el mal rato, pero… aquí viene otro. Esta serie es un drama y a mí me encanta el drama. Creo que soy masoquista. Un abrazo amiga y gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi familia y para mí misma.

 **Lupita** **trujillo** : Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos ante todo y ahora… al capítulo. Sí, Emily precisamente es un personaje que me encanta porque no tiene miedo a las decisiones que toma, las toma y luego ya asume las consecuencias. En el bebé creo que todos al final estamos de acuerdo… Un abrazo amiga, aquí viene otro capítulo de llorar.

 **Solo** **yo** : ¿O debería decir solo tú? Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo mucho que me animan comentarios así. No dejes de escribirme ¡please! La idea no es solo seguir con la 7, pues están en la actualidad en la 7, sino seguir hasta la 12 si puedo. ¿Qué te parece?

 **Emma:** ¡Lo siento! No está siendo una época fácil y escribir me está resultando más complicado de lo que me gustaría. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Gracias por dejar comentario, ¡yo también os necesito!

 **NOTA** : De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que os habéis preocupado por mi familia y por mí. Sois encantadores.

Sin más dilación…

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 24 - Represalias  
**

 _Hace cuatro años…_

 _CEMENTERIO NACIONAL_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _William Gilbert escribió_

" _El amor es lo que mueve el mundo"._

 _Si eso es verdad, el mundo giraba un poco más rápido con Haley._

 _Haley era mi mejor amiga desde secundaria. Teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero había algo en lo que estábamos siempre de acuerdo: el amor y la entrega que dedicábamos a nuestro hijo, Jack._

 _El amor de Haley por Jack era jovial e intenso y por esa intensidad, ella hoy no está aquí. El amor de una madre es la fuerza inimitable de la naturaleza y podemos aprender mucho de la forma en que Haley vivió._

 _Su muerte nos obliga a detenernos, a reflexionar sobre nuestras vidas, a evaluar quienes somos y en qué nos hemos convertido. Yo, en particular, no tengo esas respuestas, pero sé quién era Haley. Era la mujer que murió por proteger al niño que trajimos al mundo y me aseguraré de que Jack sepa quién era su madre, cuanto lo amó y lo protegió… y cuanto la amé yo._

 _Si Haley estuviera aquí nos pediría que, en vez de llorar su muerte, celebrásemos su vida. Nos diría… nos diría que teníamos que amar a los nuestros y que los abrazásemos fuerte porque son lo único que importa._

 _Conocí a Haley en las pruebas de una función escolar: Los Piratas de Penzance. La otra noche encontré una copia de la obra, la estuve leyendo y encontré un pasaje que me pareció apropiado para este momento:_

" _Seca esa lágrima súbita, de tu mejilla viril, y cuida de tus pequeños, que buscan consuelo en ti. Ellos rodean tu cuello, con cariñoso ademán, y es difícil que soporten, ver a su padre llorar"._

 _Esas fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Hotch durante uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, el entierro de la madre de su hijo._

 _Emily había sido consciente de lo muy afectado que estaba. El silencio en el que estaba sumido desde que Haley había muerto días atrás, solo roto por la presencia de su hijo, y la tristeza en las palabras pronunciadas, casi con la voz rota, eran prueba fehaciente de ello._

 _La familia de Haley había acudido al sepelio, pero no había ni rastro de la familia de Aaron. Emily sabía que, como mínimo, tenía un hermano, pero este no había ido a ofrecer consuelo y eso le hacía pensar en lo solo que estaba Hotch. Pero, ¿no estaba ella acaso tan sola como él? ¿No lo estaba García? ¿Reid? ¿Rossi?_

 _Demetrio de Falero dijo una vez:_

" _Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano"_

 _Todo el Equipo acompañaba a Hotch, no solo físicamente, de corazón y de alma también. JJ había llorado durante todo el entierro, Reid había aguantado estoicamente, con los ojos empapados, escuchando a su amigo hablar. Derek había sido la fuerza que habían necesitado todos, García había sentido el dolor de Aaron como si fuera el suyo propio y ella… Emily, había llorado por empatía, se había sentido dolida por amor y había pensado sobre esas palabras concienzudamente por su significado, desde que habían montado en los SUV para seguir con el sepelio en casa de Rossi, que la había ofrecido sin miramientos para que Hotch no tuviera que preocuparse por nada más que por su hijo._

 _En cuanto a las palabras de Hotch… Amaba a Haley, eso era un hecho, y la culpa por su muerte lo perseguiría, eso era otro hecho. Conocía a Aaron Hotchner. Nada podía interponerse tanto entre su felicidad y su vida como él mismo. Era su amigo y su enemigo a la vez. La duda de Emily era: ¿la muerte de Haley lo acercaría más a ella o lo alejaría más? No tenía una respuesta para ello. Lo que si sabía era, que ella iba a tener que tener paciencia, mucha paciencia, porque Hotch necesitaba recomponerse, necesitaba tiempo para superar la pérdida, tiempo para dedicar a Jack, tiempo para pensar, pero no demasiado, porque entonces estaba segura de que se destrozaría interiormente. Necesitaba muchas cosas, pero, sobre todo y más importante, necesitaba a su familia, aunque esta no fuera de sangre, aunque cada uno de sus miembros se enfrentara a su propio infierno personal, los necesitaba a todos. Ella no podía fallarle en momentos así, incluso cuando eran sus propios sentimientos los que podían verse involucrados, incluso cuando las decisiones que tomara Aaron a partir de ese momento no la beneficiaran ni a ella, ni a su relación._

— _Alguien tiene que sacarlo de ahí un rato. – Dijo Morgan, observando a Hotch de pie junto a la hermana de Haley, recibiendo a cada uno de los asistentes con un apretón de manos y un agradecimiento._

 _Emily quería ser la que hiciera eso por él, pero estaba segura, conociéndolo, que no la obedecería. Era el entierro de su ex-mujer y ella era su ¿novia encubierta? ¿amiga con derecho a roce? No sabía cómo catalogarse a sí misma, ni como catalogar la relación que tenía con Aaron. Su presencia en ese momento, le daba la sensación, hacía más mal que bien al hombre._

 _Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto en cuanto vio como Rossi se levantaba de la mesa, sin mediar palabra con nadie y se acercaba a él. Hotch no opuso resistencia a tomar un poco el aire con su viejo amigo y todos observaron cómo iban derechos a la balconada._

 _A Emily no le pasó desapercibido como Hotch buscaba su mirada al pasar por su lado. ¿Hacía bien quedándose al margen con los demás?_

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Aunque la pregunta la hizo conjuntamente, la duda la tenía particularmente. No sabía cómo proceder con todo lo que había ocurrido._

— _No hay nada que hacer. – Respondió Morgan. – Solo esperar a que esto acabe._

— _¿Creéis que volverá? – Preguntó Reid._

— _¿Tú lo harías? – Dijo JJ, más como una respuesta que como una pregunta. Emily se preguntaba lo mismo, pero no solo laboralmente._

— _Volverá. – Aseguró Morgan. – Lo que no sé es como va a estar._

— _Será necesario apoyarle cuando vuelva. – Opinó JJ, aunque, eso era algo que todos pensaban hacer, a pesar de que nadie lo hubiera dicho en voz alta._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza. Era tan injusto todo…_

— _¿Dónde está el Karma ahora? – Espetó García. – Se supone que acciones positivas deben tener retornos positivos, no debería pasar esto. No está bien. Rompe todo en lo que creo y… - Sacudió la cabeza. – No, no está bien. Hotch merece cosas buenas. ¿Y su hijo? Crecer sin una madre…_

 _Todos se quedaron mirando a Kevin, esperando a que consolara a su novia. Cuando este se dio cuenta, dio un respingo y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, acercándola a él. García había perdido a sus padres siendo ella aún joven y todos entendían y compartían la preocupación de la analista por Jack, pero Emily estaba segura de que Hotch haría siempre lo mejor para su hijo. Era un gran padre, aunque él mismo dudara de ello continuamente._

 _García se repuso rápido y aunque no estaban de humor para hablar casi nada, intentaron mantener una conversación más o menos amena, hasta que los teléfonos de Morgan y JJ sonaron. Tenían un caso…_

— _No podemos ir. – Dijo Emily, negándose a tener que abandonar a Hotch en esos momentos._

— _Es necesario. – Dijo Morgan, contundente. – Avisaré a Rossi._

— _Habla con Strauss. – Le pidió Reid a JJ. – Dile que envíe a otro equipo._

— _No hay otro equipo libre. – Se lamentó JJ. – Nos llaman de Nashville, es el segundo cuerpo en dos viernes consecutivos por la noche. Se están quedando sin tiempo y esperan que podamos encontrar algo que los ayude._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza. ¿Podía empeorar aún más la cosa? ¿Cómo iba a asegurarse de que Hotch estaba bien a miles de quilómetros de él? ¿Y qué tenía que hacer? ¿Se tenía que despedir o era mejor no decirle nada?_

 _En un primer momento pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada. Podía ver en su mirada que estaba perdido, sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir. Podía ver en la expresión de su boca también, que estaba contrariado, seguramente pensando: esa es mi familia y se va cuando más la necesito._

 _Emily no podía dejarlo así. No podía simplemente darle la espalda, coger un avión, e ir a resolver un caso como si nada. Tenía, al menos, que hablar con él y dejarle claro que, aunque a quilómetros de distancia, no dejaría de pensar en él._

 _Cuando todos fueron saliendo uno a uno, ella pidió a Rossi que la esperara y se acercó a Hotch, que estaba aún en el balcón, de espaldas al comedor y a la gente. Se colocó a su lado y miró hacia el gran jardín. Las farolas alumbraban el césped y el camino serpenteante, digno de una mansión francesa. Era una visión espectacular, pero ella siempre la recordaría con tristeza a partir de ese momento._

— _Podría preguntarte si vas a estar bien, y sé que dirás que sí. – Empezó Emily y Hotch la miró con atención, pero en silencio. – Ambos sabemos que no será así. ¿Me llamarás? – Quiso saber._

 _Hotch desvió la mirada hacia el jardín y el gesto en su boca, de nuevo, denotaba confusión. No sabía que tenía que hacer, ni cómo hacerlo. Emily no podía culparlo._

— _¿Puedo llamarte yo? – Intentó de nuevo, aunque más bien la pregunta debería ser: ¿Me responderás si te llamo?_

— _Claro. – Respondió él. – Como le he dicho a Morgan, cualquier cosa que necesitéis…_

 _Emily asintió con los labios apretados. Si la única manera de asegurarse de hablar con él tenía que ser hacerle consultas sobre el caso, ella tendría muchas._

— _Nos vemos a la vuelta. – Posó una mano sobre el brazo de Hotch y este asintió despacio. Hubiera deseado darle un abrazo, pero no era el lugar adecuado, pese a que a ella eso no le importaba, sabía que a él sí, y tampoco tenía muy claro que él fuera a aceptarlo._

 _Se alejó de él para volver con el resto el Equipo con la sensación de estar haciendo algo muy mal. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de Aaron al ver a todos levantarse de la mesa. Esa sensación no la abandonó, ni siquiera cuando se vio obligada a centrarse en el caso._

— _Dos mujeres muertas en dos semanas. – Empezó a decir JJ en el jet. – Asesinadas en sus casas. No forzaron la entrada. Dejaron el suelo cubierto de pétalos de rosa._

— _Qué romántico… - Espetó Rossi, sin pizca de humor en su tono de voz. - ¿Sufrieron agresiones sexuales?_

— _No. – Respondió JJ. – La última vez que las vieron fue al salir del trabajo un viernes y el lunes siguiente no volvieron._

— _Hoy es jueves. – Observó Morgan. - ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en llamarnos?_

— _El segundo cuerpo lo encontraron ayer. – Aclaró JJ._

— _Quizá exista un patrón socioeconómico. La primera víctima, Bethany Heminger vivía en Belle Meade, Melissa Johnson en Brentwood, son barrios muy buenos. – Dijo Reid._

— _Pero no se llevaron nada de las casas. – Observó Rossi._

— _¿A qué se dedicaban ellas? – Preguntó Morgan._

— _Bethany era abogada, Melissa directora de una empresa. – Respondió JJ._

— _Dos morenas con rasgos similares y profesiones con poder. No es una coincidencia. – Dijo Emily, y eso fue lo poco que aportó al caso hasta que llegaron a Nashville._

 _Tenían que averiguar cómo había logrado el sujeto entrar a las casas en primer lugar y dónde encontraba a las chicas._

— _Busca datos, García. Averigua dónde estuvieron estas mujeres en los días anteriores a cada crimen. – Ordenó Derek._

— _Como el genio de la lámpara. ¡Puff! – Bromeó García, antes de cortar la comunicación y ponerse manos a la obra._

 _Emily hizo una mueca. Las bromas de García siempre la alegraban y sabía de sobras que precisamente por ese motivo, por lo que suponían para el Equipo, es que las hacía, pero en esos momentos, a ella, cualquier broma o comentario parecido, le entristecía más que le alegraba._

— _Prentiss. – Morgan la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella lo miró, como si acabara de despertar. – Iremos al lugar dónde mataron a Johnson. Rossi y Reid, hablad con el forense y estudiad la victimología. JJ, habla con las familias, a ver si encontramos alguna conexión._

 _Emily lo miró, pero no hizo comentario alguno. El resto de sus compañeros, tampoco. Todos sentían la falta. Todos echaban de menos a su compañero._

— _Comprendo que ahora todos estamos pensando en Hotch. – Dijo Morgan. – Pero es necesario que nos concentremos en este caso. - Eso era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Ella no podía simplemente concentrarse porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Aaron. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, su mirada, su expresión, estaban grabadas en su memoria y le producían una inmensa tristeza. – A penas nos queda un día hasta que el sujeto vuelva a atacar. Terminemos esto rápido._

 _Al llegar la noche siguiente y casi sin pistas sobre el SUDES, Morgan decidió que debían descansar, así que cada uno se fue a su habitación en el hotel y Emily no supo cómo sentirse con eso. Ella esperaba poder resolverlo ese mismo día y volver a casa, con Hotch, pero no había sido así._

 _Durante el transcurso del día, se había debatido en varias ocasiones en si llamar o no llamar a Aaron, pero había decidido darle un poco de espacio. El día anterior, con el entierro, había sido duro y seguramente ese día también, ya que, aunque hiciera mucho que no vivía con Haley, tenía que acostumbrarse a una nueva vida, una en la que su hijo sería una constante y estaba segura de que él estaba intentando tomar las decisiones que más convenían a Jack._

 _Se duchó, se puso el pijama y cogió su teléfono. Durante un buen rato estuvo pensando en qué hacer. ¿Le enviaba un mensaje? ¿Lo llamaba? Era tarde, no sabía si él estaría ya durmiendo o no, así que optó por la primera opción. Tecleó con rapidez, pero con duda, muchísima duda._

" _Día infructuoso. Nos volvemos al hotel sin pistas. ¿Cómo está Jack?"_

 _Emily sabía que si preguntaba directamente como estaba él, le diría que bien, pero estaba segura de que, si preguntaba por Jack, contestaría con sinceridad. Esperaba que lo hiciera, pero se sorprendió al escuchar su teléfono sonar. No era un mensaje, Hotch la estaba llamando. Se apresuró a contestar._

— _Ei… - Respondió._

 _Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Emily estuvo tentada a preguntar si seguía ahí, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él respondió._

— _Ei. – Carraspeó y seguidamente, su voz tomó fuerza. - ¿Qué sabéis hasta el momento?_

 _Emily sabía que se refería al SUDES. Bueno… si el caso le hacía olvidar por un rato sus problemas…_

— _No mucho. No fuerza la entrada y estamos seguros de que espera dentro de las casas a que lleguen las mujeres y las sorprende. Les prepara la cena y…_

— _¿Cómo un ritual? – Preguntó Hotch._

— _Justo como un ritual. – Respondió ella, buscando en el folder del caso para decirle exactamente los pasos que seguía el SUDES. – La sorprende al llegar a casa. Les prepara la cena: pollo, brócoli, pasta, ensalada y vino tinto. Prepara la escena con pétalos de rosa, les sirve, pero después, cuando ellas dejan de colaborar, las mata._

— _Como una fantasía. – Dijo Hotch, pensativo. - ¿Despecho? Quizá preparó esa misma cena para alguien, pero no acabó bien. – Opinó._

 _Emily se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en el cabezal cómodamente para poder seguir hablando._

— _Eso creo. Ambas mujeres eran morenas, de clase alta, con puestos de poder y con ambas siguió el mismo patrón. ¿Un desamor?_

— _Es lo más probable. Casi tenéis el perfil. ¿Qué os falta? – Preguntó Aaron._

 _Emily suspiró. Ojalá lo tuvieran completo. Eso significaría que podrían estar de regreso a Virginia._

— _No sabemos cómo las escoge ni como entra en las casas sin forzar las entradas, ser visto, ni hacer sonar las alarmas._

 _Siguieron hablando durante un rato sobre el caso, sopesando posibilidades tal y como harían si ambos estuvieran juntos en el caso, tal y como siempre habían hecho y tan bien se les daba y cuando no hubo nada más que hablar sobre ello, Emily se atrevió a preguntar._

— _¿Cómo está Jack? – Ya que no le había respondido al mensaje._

— _No creo que entienda muy bien que está pasando. – Respondió Hotch, con rapidez. – Echa de menos a su madre. Está durmiendo en mi cama._

 _Emily se sintió mal en ese momento por haberle molestado tan tarde. De haber sabido que Jack estaba con él, hubiera esperado al día siguiente._

— _Espero no haberle despertado._

— _Tranquila, duerme a pierna suelta. – Dijo Hotch._

— _¿Y tú? – Jack le importaba, ¿cómo no iba a ser así? Era el hijo de Hotch, pero principalmente le importaba él._

 _De nuevo, unos segundos de silencio, hasta que finalmente, Aaron habló. Cuando lo hizo, Emily pudo sentir su desazón y compartirlo._

— _Hemos recogido todas las cosas de Jack. Mañana tendremos que buscarles sitio. Es… - Dudó. – complicado._

 _Emily dudaba que complicado fuera la palabra exacta para describirlo. Era doloroso, pero Aaron Hotchner jamás admitiría algo así._

— _No estáis solos. Jack te tiene a ti y a un montón de tíos y tías dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por él. – Dijo, refiriéndose al Equipo. – Ah… y a un abuelo. No podemos olvidar a David Rossi._

 _Hotch hizo un sonido que Emily creyó que podría haber sido un amago de risa y eso la animó más que cualquier otra cosa._

— _Me encargaré de que lo sepa. – Dijo Hotch._

— _Bien… - A Emily le hubiera encantado seguir hablando con él y algo le decía que él necesitaba hacerlo, pero era muy tarde, tenían que madrugar y hacía dos días que no dormían. Hotch necesitaba descansar y ella también. – Ve con Jack. – Le dijo. – Mañana te seguiré informando sobre nuestros progresos y Aaron… - Le dijo, antes de colgar. – Descansa._

— _Tú también. – Respondió Hotch, antes de cortar la comunicación._

 _Emily se quedó mirando el aparato durante unos segundos, deseando que fuera el hombre y no solo la voz a quilómetros de allí._

 _Al día siguiente, apenas sin haber podido dormir, Emily se juntó con el resto del Equipo a primera hora, dieron el perfil que tenían a la policía y fueron a los lugares en los que García había descubierto que habían estado las víctimas días antes de su muerte. Desgraciadamente, no llegaron a tiempo para evitar el siguiente crimen y esta vez se había saldado con dos víctimas: Erika Silverman, directora de una empresa de diseño internacional y su novio Grant Franklin. El SUDES había cambiado su modus operandi. En esta ocasión, se había ensañado con las víctimas por lo que suponían que estaba degenerando con rapidez y que cuánto más tiempo pasaba con las víctimas, más personal se volvía el crimen. Si no lo encontraban rápido, tendrían a muchos más cadáveres en pocos días._

 _García descubrió, gracias a los recorridos de los GPS en los coches de las víctimas, que Erika había estado el martes anterior en el jardín botánico, algo que no sería de extrañar si no fuera porque el GPS indicaba que siempre hacía el mismo recorrido, todos los días, del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo. Ese martes había hecho algo especial y estaba muerta. Había que descubrir que había estado haciendo, quizá eso les llevara a saber cómo el asesino las escogía._

 _Emily se separó durante un rato del Equipo para ir a coordinar las patrullas de policía y aprovechó ese momento para llamar a Hotch. Este le respondió al tercer tono._

— _¿Prentiss? – Emily frunció el ceño. No recordaba la última vez que hablando a solas, había usado su apellido. ¿Estaría acompañado o estaba poniendo distancia?_

— _García tiene una pista, la estamos siguiendo. – Dijo ella, con más frialdad de la que le hubiera gustado transmitir. – Esperemos que podamos resolverlo pronto. Tenemos dos cadáveres más._

 _Hubo un segundo de silencio y Emiy decidió romperlo._

— _¿Cómo estáis?_

 _Hotch dejó escapar el aire, Emily pudo sentirlo por el altavoz._

— _Strauss vino a verme esta mañana. – Informó, y Emily apretó los labios. Esa arpía nunca llevaba buenas noticias consigo. – Me ha ofrecido jubilarme._

 _A Emily se le atascó el aire. No podía hacerlo… simplemente no podía abandonar aquello por lo que tanto había luchado y perdido._

— _¿Estás pensándotelo?_

 _Otro segundo de silencio y finalmente, Hotch dijo._

— _Tengo que hacer lo mejor para Jack._

 _Esa respuesta no respondía a sus dudas en absoluto, pero tuvo que conformarse con ella, porque escuchó como Jack lo llamaba._

— _Tengo que irme. Jessica ha hecho tortitas para cenar y Jack está hambriento._

 _Emily frunció el ceño ante la mención de su cuñada. No podía evitarlo. Entendía que ahora que Haley no estaba, Jessica era una ayuda y, además, era la tía de Jack, pero… ¿tenía que estar en casa de Aaron? ¿Haciendo la cena?_

— _Claro… - Respondió, completamente coartada tanto por la forma de actuar de Hotch como por la presencia de Jessica. – Espero que podamos resolverlo y volver pronto. Nos vemos a la vuelta._

— _Nos vemos a la vuelta. – Repitió Hotch, antes de colgar._

 _El jardín botánico les dio la pista que necesitaba. El SUDES era un aparcacoches que había trabajado en los eventos a los que las víctimas habían acudido. Joe Belser, como se llamaba, había roto con su novia hacía unas semanas, cuando se enteró de que esta se acostaba con el padrino de bodas y él se había dejado todo su dinero para preparar esa ceremonia, por lo que se había quedado sin mujer y sin ahorros. Entraba a las casas plagiando el código de los mandos de los parkings y conseguía las direcciones de las víctimas con el GPS de sus coches._

 _Lograron llegar a tiempo antes de que matara a la siguiente víctima y cuando estuvieron delante de Joe, Emily no pudo soportarlo más y dejó escapar todos los sentimientos que había acumulado desde la muerte de Haley. Agarró al sujeto del cuello. – Todo acabó. – Empezó a decirle._

— _¿Esto es lo que les hacías? – Espetó, con rabia. - ¿Pegarles para hacerlas callar y obligaras a representar tu fantasía de enfermo?_

— _Yo las quería. – Respondió Joe, sin pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz._

 _Emily sonrió, pero no por diversión, sino por aversión._

— _Pues vas a encontrar a tu alma gemela, Joe. En la cárcel. – Le dijo, mientras le apuntaba con su arma con la mano libre. – Pero a él no podrás zarandearlo como has hecho con estas mujeres. Y cuando él vaya a buscarte, en medio de la noche, en la oscuridad, y cuando menos me te lo esperes, hazme un favor… - Soltó. – Síguele el juego._

 _Cuando todo acabó y Emily cerró la puerta de la ambulancia que se llevaba a la última víctima para que fuera tratada, Morgan preguntó:_

— _¿Cómo está?_

 _Emily se acercó a Rossi y a él y dijo con seriedad._

— _Es fuerte, se recuperará. Pero no se sobrevive a esto sin que queden cicatrices._

— _Las cicatrices nos recuerdan dónde hemos estado. – Dijo Rossi. Pero no nos dictan hacia dónde vamos._

 _Emily pensó en esas palabras durante toda la noche, y al día siguiente durante el vuelo de regreso a Quantico. Si estas tenían algún sentido, entonces no podía sentarse a ver simplemente como Hotch se alejaba de ella. Podía darle su espacio, su tiempo, pero no iba a permitir que pusiera una barrera entre ambos._

 _Lo llamó, pero este no cogió el teléfono y así que fue al lugar donde su corazón le decía que tenía que estar. Cuando llegó al cementerio y se sentó al lado de Hotch en el banco, frente a la tumba de Haley, este dejó escapar el aire despacio por la nariz._

— _¿Tan obvio soy? – Preguntó, y ella frunció el ceño._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Dave hace cinco minutos que se fue. Os habéis puesto de acuerdo, o yo me he vuelto demasiado previsible._

 _A Emily le hubiera gustado que fuera para todo tan previsible como para eso. No lo era, simplemente la lógica mandaba en esta ocasión. Jack estaba en la escuela, Hotch estaba de permiso por el momento. No había respondido al teléfono. Solo quedaba un lugar dónde pudiera estar._

— _Si estás aquí, algo me dice que es porque estás dispuesto a volver._

 _Hotch dejó entrever un amago de sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar el nombre de Haley, aún Hotchner, sobre la tumba._

— _Ayer antes de cenar, Jack estaba jugando con sus juguetes. Eran dos muñecos pequeños, superhéroes. – La miró. - ¿Sabes qué me dijo?_

 _Emily negó con la cabeza, mirándolo y esperando a que él hablara._

— _Me dijo que uno era un hombre malo, y el otro era su papá. ¿Apuestas quién vencía?_

 _Emily sonrió. A veces la inocencia de un niño podía hacer recapacitar a un adulto más rápido que los conocimientos adquiridos con la edad._

— _Su papá. Porque nadie puede vencer a su papá._

 _Hotch asintió._

— _Justamente eso._

— _Un niño listo. Llegará lejos. – Halagó Emily._

 _Hotch volvió la mirada hacia la tumba y Emily pudo ver en él de nuevo ese gesto en su boca, esa confusión. Estaba buscando palabras para explicarse y no hacían falta._

— _Tómate tu tiempo, Aaron. Vuelve cuando estés preparado._

 _Y no se refería únicamente al trabajo. Hotch era listo y ella pudo ver que la entendió perfectamente. Se levantó y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Delante de Haley, cualquier otro gesto le hubiera parecido una falta de respeto._

 _Aaron alzó su mano, poniéndola sobre la de Emily, antes de que ella se fuera._

 _Emily pensó que, quizá Hotch no tardaría tanto en volver. Otra cosa distinta sería en calidad de qué lo haría. Jack acababa de perder a su madre, ellos tenían una relación prohibida y complicada. No iba a ser fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. La pregunta era, ¿y él?_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Por segunda vez en su vida, Emily estaba aterrorizada, verdaderamente aterrorizada.

Mientras veía como Brad preparaba una cámara de video frente a ella, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no había podido proteger a su bebé y en las palabras de Hotch, una vez pronunciadas. Ella no había tenido la valentía de Haley, no había podido hacer nada por salvar lo que más importaba.

Dejó que una lágrima solitaria cayera por su mejilla y se odió a sí misma, y también a Hotch. Lo odió por no estar ahí, lo odió por no haber luchado por ella como ella había hecho por él, lo odió por haberla abandonado cuando podrían haber sido felices. Lo odio por tantas cosas, pasadas y presentes que se sorprendió a sí misma.

El dolor que sobrevino momentos después, cuando le arrebataban del cuerpo lo que más le importaba, tan solo fue aplacado por la rabia hacia un hombre al que quería y empezaba a aborrecer a partes iguales.

 _._

 _._

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Final de otro capítulo… Este ha sido más cortito que el resto, pero me parecía adecuado dedicar un solo capítulo aquí, para ver hasta qué punto Emily estaba dispuesta a llegar por Hotch.

Está un pelín dolida y motivos no le faltan, pero tranquilos… a veces pensamos que odiamos, cuando lo que estamos es agotados mentalmente. Luego vemos que hay luz en la oscuridad y que quizá hemos exagerado un poco nuestro sentir interior.

¿Cómo creéis que recibirá Hotch esta noticia?

 **Sobre el capítulo**

He hecho hincapié bastante sobre el gesto de Hotch, pero es que… ¿Os habéis fijado cuando ve como todos se levantan de la mesa en el entierro y se marchan sin despedirse de él? Ese gesto en su boca es un gesto que tengo grabado desde que vi el capítulo por primera vez. Algo que me encanta de este actor es que, sin apenas gesticular, te puede transmitir una cantidad ingente de emociones. La tristeza, es la que me predomina a mí al ver esa expresión.

 **Os voy a explicar una anécdota, que recordé el día en que vi este capítulo por primera vez y que vuelvo a recordar cada vez que escucho el discurso de Hotch en el entierro de Haley:**

Recuerdo que, en mi época escolar, teníamos las materias obligatorias: Matemáticas, Física y Química, Ciencias Sociales (aquí se incluía Historia), Ciencias Naturales, Inglés, Francés, Castellano, Catalán, Gimnasia, Informática y Artes Plásticas, y después, teníamos dos horas al día, en las que podíamos escoger cada trimestre qué materia queríamos cursar. En cinco días, a dos horas, podíamos escoger tres materias, o como se les llamaba en ese entonces (no sé cómo se les llamará ahora), créditos variables. (Aclaro, iba a una escuela privada y hacíamos dos horas más diarias que las escuelas públicas).

Había una gran variedad y no era de extrañar que casi todo el mundo escogiera cosas como Sexualidad, Ética, Refuerzo o Deportes y otras tantas que ya no recuerdo, pero, yo siempre he sido un poco rarita. Siempre me ha gustado mucho la escritura, la tecnología y el arte.

Cursé un crédito variable que era de Teatro, en los que representamos obras como Tres Sombreros de Copa o… ¡sí señores!, Los Piratas de Penzance, obra que encantaba a mi profesora de inglés, que era una de las que nos daba clases de Teatro en esa época y era nativa de EEUU y una visitante asidua al teatro de Broadway. Nos hizo representar varias obras como esa o El fantasma de la ópera (con la que, por cierto, ganamos un pequeño concurso a nivel local de teatro). No me había vuelto a acordar de ella hasta que vi este capítulo y siendo sincera no recuerdo ese pasaje en concreto, pero siento una extraña, pero agradable, nostalgia. Quizá ser rarita no está mal después de todo.

¿Y vosotros? ¿Tenéis alguna anécdota similar?


	25. Chapter 25

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a , **A. Nathaniel** , **ABbyCG** , **Katra-Grey** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Si, Emily se lo queda mirando durante un segundo y él hace una mueca con la boca, como si estuviera confundido. De ahí saqué la escena extra. El tema Jessica… no sé, siempre he pensado que Jessica siente algo por Hotch, pero no se atreve a decirlo por respeto a Haley y porque sabe que Hotch no siente nada por ella. Pero… la forma en la que lo mira en el funeral, la forma en que se ofrece a ser parte de su vida después… Ella no iba a dejar de ver a Jack, pero le pide por favor que le deje ser parte de sus vidas. Creo que ahí hay sentimientos reales. Sí, en lo referente a las dudas implantadas por el SUDES tienes toda la razón. Veremos cómo Hotch logra llegar a ella en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

 **Belen:** Nah… no me odias tanto como quieres hacer ver… ¿verdad? Tendrá un final feliz… creo.

 **Solo yo:** Claro que te respondo y responderé a cada comentario que hagas. Es mi costumbre. Vosotros dedicáis unos minutos a darme vuestra opinión y que menos que responderos. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras.

 **Emma:** Muchísimas gracias como siempre por tus palabras. Espero seguir dejándote así el resto de la historia, a la cual, por cierto, aún le queda bastante.

 **NOTA:** Bueno, como ya comenté tengo a la familia un poco chunga y recayendo, así que tengo poco tiempo o ninguno entre hospitales y trabajo. Gracias a todos los que os habéis preocupado. En cuanto a los capítulos que se avecinan, serán largos, porque quiero avanzar en el pasado para poder llegar al rescate de Emily a su debido tiempo. Por lo tanto, el encuentro entre Hotch y Emily está próximo. Dos o tres capítulos más.

Sin más dilación…

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 25 – Pérdida**

En la actualidad…

CUEVA DE GARCÍA (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

García se sentía terriblemente mal. En su defensa tenía que decir que, a ese hombre, al secuestrador de su amiga, al enemigo de todos ellos, solo lo había visto una vez, en mitad de un Pub y no le había prestado demasiada atención, pero eso no era excusa. Ella era una persona que se enorgullecía de saber todos los trapos sucios de aquellos que les rodeaban y a partir de ese momento iba a espiar a cada persona con la que se cruzaran. ¿Paranoica? Pudiera ser, pero si con ello evitaba que ninguno de sus familiares estuviera de nuevo en riesgo, sería paranoica, obsesiva, exagerada y todos los apelativos que pudieran ser sinónimos "de".

Sacudió con su mano las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas cuando la mano cariñosa de JJ haciendo círculos en su espalda, hizo que se girara a mirarla.

— Está enfadado, nervioso, dolido y preocupado por Emily. No tomes en cuenta sus palabras. – Rogó la rubia.

García sorbió por la nariz. Hotch le había increpado duramente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de quién era el SUDES y no le faltaba razón. Por mucho que JJ dijera que era por estar enfadado, nervioso o lo que fuera. Había fallado y se había merecido la bronca. Si a eso le sumaban que la había pillado espiando sus intimidades con Emily, no le extrañaba en absoluto que cuando encontraran a su amiga, Hotch quisiera deshacerse de ella.

— Tiene razón, JJ. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que era él. No debí haber espiado tampoco sus correos, ni dejado que los vierais el resto. Él no me ha puesto en la palestra con el SUDES y yo no hago más que fallarle.

JJ hizo una mueca. Hotch nunca las pondría en la palestra ni a ellas ni a nadie del Equipo, y estaba segura de que tampoco sentía que le hubieran fallado. Ella entendía que las palabras de su jefe y su estado se debían a la preocupación y en ningún momento era en contra de ellos. Aun así, García se sentía de esa forma y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Nada excepto…

Morgan entró en ese momento y frunció el ceño al ver llorar a García. Aunque había algo en su interior que le impulsaba a decirles a las mujeres que esto había sido culpa de ellas, no lo hizo y unió su mano a la de JJ en la espalda de su analista favorita.

— Ei… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

García lo contó todo de forma atropellada y Derek negó con la cabeza, como restándole importancia.

— Pues demuéstrale que está equivocado y que puede contar contigo. – Le dijo.

—¿Cómo? – Preguntó Penélope, sorbiendo de nuevo por la nariz.

— Encuentra algo que nos lleve a ese desgraciado. Eso para ti es pan comido. Traeremos a Prentiss de vuelta. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, porque solo tú puedes conseguir la información que necesitamos.

García le sonrió. Morgan siempre era un bálsamo tranquilizador para ella. Siempre sabía que decirle cuando estaba mal y siempre acertaba. Asintió con convicción.

—Voy a averiguar hasta cuantas veces va al baño.

Morgan le sonrió.

— Esa es mi chica. – Le acarició la punta de la nariz con los dedos y señaló con la cabeza el portátil. – Coge tu tercera mano y ven con nosotros a la sala de reuniones. Averigüemos donde esconde a Prentiss y traigámosla de vuelta.

García se apresuró, junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

.

.

En la actualidad…

SALA DE REUNIONES (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch observaba fijamente la fotografía de Hall colgada en el muro mientras escuchaba de fondo a sus compañeros divagar sobre la posible personalidad del SUDES. Él sabía que debía estar más atento, pero tenía un tumulto de sentimientos recorriéndole. Sabía que había sido duro con García y también sabía que ella no tenía la culpa. ¿Quién podía culparla por no recordar a alguien que había visto hacía años una sola vez? El problema era que estaba agotado, física y psicológicamente, y como siempre que Emily estaba en peligro, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ella y recordar una y otra vez cada uno de los fallos que había cometido…

.

.

 _Hace 3 años…_

 _LOCKPORT, NUEVA YORK_

 _Habían sido llamados por el asesinato de una mujer y el secuestro de una niña. Parecía que todo estaba solucionándose rápido, lograron atrapar al SUDES, Dale Schrader, cuando intentaba escapar con su hija, la niña que había secuestrado._

 _Hotch estaba en la comisaría con Rossi, JJ y Reid cuando Emily lo llamo para informarle del arresto. Habían tenido suerte, esa noche dormirían en casa, aunque le parecía que había sido demasiado sencillo todo. Por experiencia sabía que no se solucionaba un caso tan fácilmente._

— _Morgan va a esperar a la ambulancia. Bunting y yo lo llevamos a la comisaría. – Le dijo Emily por teléfono._

— _¿Habéis encontrado pruebas? – Preguntó Hotch, que seguía pareciéndole todo muy raro._

— _No. – Respondió la morena. – La cabaña está vacía. La dejó aquí y se marchó. – Le explicó, refiriéndose a Jenny Schrader, la hija._

 _No habían encontrado tampoco la camioneta con la que Schrader había circulado ni ninguna otra cosa que los ayudara en la acusación._

— _Está bien Prentiss. Volved._

 _Con eso se despidió de ella. Al colgar, encontró a Dave mirándolo._

— _¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? – Le preguntó el mayor._

— _Demasiado fácil. – Le dijo Hotch._

 _No pudieron seguir hablando, porque un oficial se acercó a ellos, requiriendo de su presencia. Cuando al fin pudo volver con Rossi, esté le entregó los informes de Dale._

— _El primer caso tras tu vuelta y podrás desayunar en casa. – Le dijo, y Hotch sabía que estaba diciéndole sutilmente que dejara de ver fantasmas donde no los había._

 _Había pasado más de un mes de permiso desde el fallecimiento de Haley, para poder hacerse cargo del papeleo por su muerte y de acomodar a Jack correctamente en su apartamento, pero eso no había hecho que perdiera el sexto sentido en cuanto a su trabajo se refería._

— _No sabemos por qué mató a Stacy Ryan. No había conexión entre ella y la hija de Schrader o su ex-mujer. – Insistió._

 _JJ se acercó apresurada en ese momento._

— _Ha habido un accidente. – Les informó. – Emily está en el hospital, Bunting ha muerto._

 _Hotch notó como su cuerpo se endurecía al instante y se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos hasta que escuchó a Reid preguntar._

— _¿Ella está bien?_

— _Tiene una conmoción._

 _Encontró el equilibrio necesario para hablar._

— _¿Está con Morgan? – Si JJ le decía que no, tendría la excusa precisa para salir de ahí y correr hacia ella._

— _Sí. – Le dijo JJ y Hotch casi maldijo la buena amistad de Morgan, que en otros momentos hubiera alabado tanto._

— _¿Y Schrader? – Preguntó Rossi._

— _Huyó al norte en un camión._

 _Hotch ordenó a JJ que montara controles para encontrar a Schrader y a su cómplice, que habían ocasionado el accidente de Emily y Bunting para así lograr huir. Por suerte, Emily lograba recordar parte de la matrícula y eso le dio a Hotch cierta tranquilidad. Si era capaz de recordar una matrícula, entonces los daños no habían sido severos, pero aun así le hervía el pecho por no salir corriendo a verla._

— _Era un ladrón de bancos. – Le dijo a Reid, que era el único que quedaba allí con él, con tono duro. – Ahora ha secuestrado a su hija y ha matado a una mujer y un policía._

 _Él sabía que había algo bailando en su cabeza. No había sido un arresto normal, nada nunca era tan sencillo. Se sentía realmente cabreado y lo peor era que no tenía a quien culpar más que al sujeto que había logrado huir llevándose por delante la vida de una persona e hiriendo a otra._

 _Hotch era consciente que en el trabajo que hacían corrían ciertos riesgos, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso perder activos. Aún era más doloroso si esos activos eran parte de tu Equipo, y se multiplicaba todo si eran, además, parte de tu vida personal. No había perdido a Emily, y aunque aún no sabía su estado, sabía que no podía ser grabe a juzgar por la tranquilidad de JJ. Lo averiguaría en unos minutos de todas formas, pero no podía evitar sentir el aguijonazo en el pecho. Aún estaba fresca la pérdida de Haley, algo que dudaba que alguna vez fuera a dejar de doler. Solo pensar, que podría perder también a Emily, era simplemente impensable._

— _Al principio pensamos que era menos complicado. – Dijo Reid._

 _Ese había sido el problema. Habían subestimado a Schrader y ahora tenían a un policía muerto y a Emily en el hospital. Habían fallado. Habían hecho un perfil y se habían equivocado. Podía pasar, él lo sabía, y no podía juzgar a sus agentes, pues habían atrapado al sujeto con ese perfil, pero no habían leído el libro completo y el resultado era ese desastroso final._

— _Su plan es más ambicioso. No se trata solo de huir del país con su hija. – Había algo más y tenían que averiguar el qué antes de que lograra escapar para siempre. Después de llegar ahí, era lo menos que podían hacer… Por Stacy Ryan, por Bunting y por Emily. En especial por Emily._

— _No pensamos que tuviera un cómplice. – Respondió Reid._

 _Hotch podía ver la confusión en la mente del Genio. Rara vez se equivocaban en un perfil, pero se habían equivocado esta vez y tenían que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias._

— _No conocemos a ese tipo. – Le dijo Hotch, auto culpándose también a sí mismo, pues al final del día, él era el único responsable de todo lo que hacían, bien o mal. Tenían que empezar de cero, volver a crear el perfil con los nuevos datos y averiguar dónde podría haber conocido a ese cómplice._

 _Una hora después, Reid, Rossi y Hotch teorizaban sobre las razones de Schrader para hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando JJ les informó que habían encontrado el camión dónde habían huido cerca de la frontera de Canadá, pero Aaron sabía que no la habían cruzado, pues había controles por todas las carreteras. Seguramente Schrader lo sabía y había decidido ocultarse. JJ les mostró en ese momento las fotografías del coche accidentado en el que iba Emily._

— _¿Sabes algo de Emily? – Preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara limpia e inalterable, dándose cuenta tarde de que había usado su nombre de pila, algo que no hacía nunca, frente a un grupo de perfiladores expertos._

— _Está discutiendo con los médicos. – Le dijo la rubia, sonriéndole._

— _Buena señal. – Hotch casi estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio, tanto por el hecho de que Emily estuviera lo suficientemente bien para discutir, como por el hecho de que nadie hubiera dado importancia a su desliz._

 _Siguieron durante unos minutos más intentando sacar un perfil y Aaron llamó a García para que buscara información sobre Stacy Ryan, la primera víctima. Tenían que centrarse, pero Hotch estaba demasiado preocupado. Necesitaba saber de primera mano el estado de la morena, así que llamó a Morgan._

 _Cuando su subordinado contesto al teléfono, pudo escuchar de fondo a Emily, renegando contra los médicos como le había dicho JJ, eso casi logró que esbozara una sonrisa._

— _¿Cómo está?_

 _Morgan dejó escapar el aire y esperó unos segundos antes de contestar. Hotch supuso que estaba alejándose de Emily para que ella no lo escuchara._

— _Tiene una conmoción cerebral. La están llevando ahora a la sala de suturas. Tienen que darle unos puntos en la cabeza. – Le dijo Morgan al fin y Hotch sintió de nuevo esa presión en el pecho ante la idea de Emily dañada. Derek pareció no darse cuenta de su silencio mientras seguía explicándole. – Dice que solo disparó tres veces, pero ha vaciado el cargador, Hotch. Lo he comprobado._

 _Aaron cerró los ojos ante eso. Esperaba que solo fuera la confusión por el golpe y no por la conmoción cerebral._

— _Tenme informado. – Logró decirle al fin a su subordinado antes de colgar el teléfono. Iba a encontrar a Schrader a como diera lugar y se aseguraría de estar presente en cada juicio a lo largo de toda su vida para que nunca jamás lograra salir de la cárcel indultado por buena conducta. Era una promesa._

 _Era pasada la media noche, Schrader y su cómplice llevaban más de dos horas fugados y seguían sin pistas y sin perfil. Hotch empezaba a sentirse frustrado, cuando Emily y Morgan entraron en la sala. No fue capaz más que de girarse a mirarla, sin poder moverse de la silla, mientras ella, que entraba hablando por teléfono con García, la ponía en altavoz para que todos la escucharan. Hotch, en cambio, no podía dejar de mirar a la morena y cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecía estar bien y era un alivio bienvenido._

 _García les informó que Schrader había robado quince bancos antes de ser arrestado, pero la mayor parte del dinero jamás había aparecido. Eso era una pista. Hasta ese momento no habían sabido por qué razón se había quedado en Lockport cuando podría haber huido con su hija antes de que ellos lo hubieran encontrado, ahora ya lo sabían._

 _La pista del dinero les llevó a otro hombre, que había compartido celda con Schrader en la cárcel. De alguna manera, supusieron que no serían amigos y que seguramente ese hombre podría haber traicionado a Schrader, por lo que, seguramente, este quisiera matarlo y no se equivocaron._

 _Emily insistió en seguir trabajando e ir a la escena del crimen a pesar de que Hotch la hubiera querido mantener con él en la comisaría. No entendía que pasaba, pero Emily estaba demasiado distante con él, apenas lo miraba, apenas se acercaba. Él tampoco había sido precisamente demostrativo, no podía permitírselo._

 _Cuando regresaron con nuevas pistas, Emily quiso que Morgan le hiciera un interrogatorio cognitivo para ver si podía recordar algo que los ayudara en el caso. Hotch sabía que era lo correcto y sin duda, de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, él mismo hubiera dado la orden para que se llevara a cabo, pero se trataba de Emily. ¿Quería realmente que recordara el accidente y reviviera la muerte de Bunting? Algo le dijo, que la culpabilidad por no haber podido salvar al otro agente estaba destrozándola y pensó, que quizás, por eso mantenía cierta distancia, pero Aaron seguía sin comprender por qué con Morgan y con el resto del Equipo mantenía una actitud normal y receptiva y con él no._

 _Emily logró recordar casi todo lo acontecido y gracias a eso, supieron que seguía viva gracias al cómplice de Schrader, que había evitado que este la matara, así como había protegido también a la familia de la última víctima. Tenían que intentar entender por qué un hombre con ética moral ayudaba a Schrader, de lo contrario, jamás lo encontrarían._

 _Hotch estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, observando fijamente los datos que tenían colgados sobre el muro y escuchando la conversación entre Rossi, Morgan y Prentiss, que estaban de espaldas a él. Por una parte, su mente estaba en cada uno de los detalles que ellos decían, por otra, estaba en el pensamiento de que, si no hubiera sido por el cómplice, a esas alturas, él habría perdido de nuevo a la mujer que quería. Tan centrado como podía llegar a ser, el simple pensamiento lo paralizaba de tal modo que le costaba concentrarse, pero algo en las palabras de Emily, algo en sus propios sentimientos, hizo que se encendiera una luz en su cabeza._

— _Detuvimos a Schrader por secuestrar a su hija. – Dijo. – Las emociones le hicieron bajar la guardia. Le importa más su familia de lo que pensamos. – Miró a Emily mientras lo decía._

 _Emily lo miró unos segundos, a todas luces confundida, pero finalmente reaccionó. Hotch no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena, porque las emociones en ella apenas se habían dejado vislumbrar antes de que se irguiera de nuevo la máscara._

— _Su ex-mujer le forzó a ceder la custodia de Jenny. A lo mejor quiere que ella sienta también lo que es perder a su familia. – Dijo Emily al fin._

— _Eso me suena a venganza. – Observó Morgan y Hotch tenía que darle la razón. El amor, fuera de la forma que fuera, volvía a un hombre inconsciente, vengativo y violento. Incluso al mejor de los hombres. Incluso a él._

 _Investigando a cada uno de los funcionarios que trabajó para el caso Schrader, se dieron cuenta de que uno de sus supuestos amigos no había declarado a favor de él en el juicio y eso les llevó a pensar que podía ser un policía infiltrado. Joe Muller, casado y con dos hijos. Ya tenían al cómplice._

 _Emily y Morgan fueron a por él y Hotch no pudo culpar a Emily por matar a Schrader, estaba seguro de que de haberlo tenido delante, él mismo lo hubiera hecho. Como líder del Equipo que volvía a ser, la protegería a como diera lugar. Para él, así como para el resto del Equipo, era una muerte justificada, en defensa propia y de otro civil._

 _Descubrieron porque Joe había ayudado a Schrader, pues este había secuestrado a su familia. Les dio los datos que faltaban sobre la muerte de Stacy y lograron rescatar con vida a la mujer y los hijos de Muller. Al fin todo había acabado y podían volver a Quantico._

 _Cuando Hotch subió al avión, Emily estaba sentada al lado de Morgan, con JJ y Reid delante. Tendría que esperar a hablar con ella cuando llegaran a Virginia y preferiblemente, de camino a su casa, dónde nadie pudiera escucharlos, pero antes, tenía algo que hacer. Tras hablar con Strauss para informarla sobre todos los sucesos del caso, fue directo al despacho de Morgan._

 _Derek había sido un buen líder y no quería que sintiera que todo había acabado tan solo porque él había vuelto. Al menos, le debía su gratitud y su compresión._

— _¿Tienes un segundo? – Le preguntó, entrando a su despacho._

 _Morgan le dio paso, y Hotch decidió no retrasar lo inevitable. Siempre le había costado hablar de sus sentimientos con sus amigos, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo, Aaron se tragaba esa vergüenza e iba directo._

— _Solo quería decirte que has superado como líder las expectativas de todos. – Y eso significaba también de los altos mandos, que Hotch estaba seguro, preferían a Morgan antes que a él. – Has hecho un gran trabajo._

— _Y tú también. – Le dijo Morgan, pero él no estuvo dispuesto a dejar que Derek empañara sus elogios. Estaban hablando sobre Morgan, no sobre él._

— _Tienes muchas cualidades y una gran seguridad… – Y ahí venía lo que realmente a Hotch le costaba decir. – y te lo agradezco._

— _De acuerdo. – Cedió Morgan, y le dijo: - Se por qué has vuelto._

— _¿Sí? – Preguntó Hotch, dudando, pues él mismo tenía cierto embrollo en su cabeza sobre el motivo que lo había llevado de vuelta a la UAC._

— _No te ibas a apartar de esto. ¿Sabes por qué? – Hotch esperó. – Porque tu hijo sabe que atrapas a los malos, y si dejas de hacerlo, ¿qué pensaría de ti?_

— _Esta noche pensará que no he ido a acostarlo. – Dijo, sintiéndose de nuevo culpable por no poder estar en ambos lados a la vez. Era cierto que el empujón final se lo había dado Jack con ayuda de Jessica, pero realmente, en el fondo de su corazón, había un sentimiento abrumador sobre abandonar de alguna forma al Equipo. Esas personas eran su familia._

 _Morgan sonrió._

— _Eres su héroe, Hotch. – Aaron guardó silencio, sin saber que decir a eso y Morgan alargó la mano, con un folder con informes sobre el caso terminados. – He querido ahorrarte un par de horas._

 _Hotch cogió el folder, agradecido._

— _Ya no tienes por qué hacer esto. – Admitió._

— _Lo sé. – Aceptó Derek. – Pero yo he tenido que vivir solo con mi madre. Cada minuto, cuenta._

 _Hotch tuvo que bajar la mirada unos segundos porque sentía que las emociones volvían a enterrarlo. Con cualquier otro Equipo, sin Morgan, sin Rossi, Reid, García, JJ, sin Emily… él no hubiera vuelto a la UAC._

— _Si quieres que lo haga yo habitualmente, lo haré encantado. – Le dijo Derek, guardando ese respeto que Hotch sabía que tenía hacia él y sus decisiones._

— _Te lo agradezco... – No había otras palabras que pudiera decir. Morgan le ofrecía unos minutos más con su hijo y aunque era orgulloso y no le gustaba ceder su dominio, quería ser un buen padre para Jack y Morgan estaba abriendo una puerta, una que no pensaba cerrar. - … de verdad. – Insistió. – Buenas noches._

 _Escuchó como Morgan le devolvía la despedida mientras él salía del despacho y se dirigía hacia el suyo. De camino, encontró a Emily en su escritorio, terminando el papeleo. Al pasar por su lado, aprovechó que no había nadie alrededor y ordenó, guardando las formas por si era oído por alguien._

— _Termina Prentiss. Voy a llevarte a casa._

 _Si Emily le dijo algo, él no lo escuchó, mientras iba a su despacho a buscar su maletín. Cuando estuvo de nuevo abajo, Emily ya estaba preparada, con su chaqueta en el brazo._

 _Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la UAC y el parking subterráneo hasta el coche de Hotch. Le abrió la puerta para que entrara ella primero y rodeó el coche para subirse en el lado del conductor. Siguieron guardando silencio mientras ascendía por la rampa del garaje hasta la salida y continuaron así cuando Hotch tomó el desvío de la I-95 dirección Georgetown._

 _Pasada media hora, Aaron decidió romper el silencio._

— _¿He hecho o dicho algo indebido? – Preguntó, con cautela._

 _Pudo notar la mirada de Emily fija en él mientras conducía a pesar de que la noche ya había caído en la ciudad y la carretera apenas estaba iluminada._

— _No. – Dijo finalmente._

 _Hotch esperó algo más, pero al no llegar, aprovechó el semáforo en un cruce para girarse a mirarla._

— _No me has dirigido la palabra desde ayer._

 _Emily asintió, con los labios apretados y lo miró. Hotch pudo ver dolor contenido en su cara. No entendía nada._

— _¿Te hace pensar que estás haciendo las cosas mal? ¿Te sientes frustrado?_

 _Hotch frunció el ceño._

— _No me siento frustrado. Solo no comprendo…_

— _Exacto. – Lo cortó Emily. – Yo tampoco comprendo por qué has estado todo este mes desde que Haley murió sin apenas llamarme. No comprendo por qué te has negado a verme, ni comprendo por qué la muerte de Haley tiene que cambiar algo entre nosotros. Entiendo que estás dolido y que necesitas tu tiempo para asimilarlo, pero ¿estar solo va a hacer que mejores? – Hotch intentó hablar, pero ella continuó, sin darle tiempo. – ¿Te parece extraño que no te haga caso durante un día? Pues imagina lo que sentirías si fuera así semana tras semana… He tenido paciencia, Aaron, pero ya hace un mes._

 _Hotch abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella, de nuevo, no lo dejó, alzó un dedo y continuó._

— _He estado preocupada por ti._

— _Y yo por ti. – Dijo Hotch, antes de que ella continuara con la retahíla._

— _Oh… gracias. – Dijo ella, escéptica. – Tengo que tener un accidente para que te preocupes por mí y aun así ni siquiera has sido capaz de dejar tu puesto en la oficina para venir al hospital._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño aún más, e iba a responder a eso, cuando un pitido desde atrás hizo que se diera cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos el semáforo en verde y él no había puesto en marcha el vehículo. Arrancó y apretó la mano al volante mientras miraba de reojo a Emily._

— _Estás siendo injusta._

— _¿Injusta? – La voz de la morena chirrió en el maltrecho oído de Hotch, pese a que ella apenas la había alzado._

— _Siempre me preocupo por ti. – Aclaró Aaron. – Y me gusta estar contigo._

— _¿Y por qué no lo estás? – Preguntó ella, no dispuesta a ceder._

 _Hotch la miró de reojo y no supo cómo responder a eso. Sería tan fácil ceder a lo que ella le daba… sería tan sencillo, tan bueno para él. Pero no se trataba de él, nunca se trataba solo de él._

— _Jack me necesita. – Se excusó por los días atrás que había estado distante. – Y en cuanto a lo del hospital, quedamos en que seríamos profesionales. Quedamos en que apartaríamos lo personal de lo laboral._

— _Quiero a Jack. – Aclaró Emily. – Sé que es la pieza más importante de tu vida. Lo tengo asumido, aceptado y estoy encantada con ello. - Resopló. - Te es tan sencillo separarlo..._

 _Hotch meditó sobre esas palabras. ¿Sencillo? Para él no había nunca nada sencillo. Él sufría por cada uno de los miembros de su Equipo, sus logros y sus errores recaían sobre sus espaldas y cuando se trataba de Emily, necesitaba juntar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no romperse y no dejar expuestos sus sentimientos. Ella quería más, se lo había demostrado cuando Foyet lo atacó y él lo había ignorado en un intento de mantener las cosas bajo control. Sabía que Emily adoraba a Jack, al igual que el resto de su Equipo. Sabía que, si alguna vez a él le llegara a pasar algo, ellos se encargarían de que a su hijo jamás le faltase de nada. Eso era algo que no dudaba, pero una cosa era que Jack viese a Emily como a una amiga, una tía, una compañera de su padre, así como veía al resto de miembros de su Equipo, y otra muy distinta…_

— _¿Sabes qué? – Dijo Emily, mientras Aaron aparcaba a un lado en la puerta de su casa. – No importa._

 _Se bajó del coche y Hotch se apresuró a seguirla, pero ella lo detuvo._

— _No, Hotch. – Le dijo, utilizando su apodo por primera vez a solas desde que habían empezado con su relación. – Ve con tu hijo. Ve donde debes estar. Yo estoy bien, estaré bien. No te necesito._

— _Emily… - No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Ella abrió, entró y cerró la puerta tan rápido que se quedó allí, en mitad de la calle, sin saber que decir ni cómo actuar. Apretó los labios en un intento inútil de no sentirse como el hombre más tonto de la tierra y se metió de nuevo en el coche, no cediendo al impulso de ponerse a llamar al timbre hasta que le abriera o salieran todos los vecinos a ver qué pasaba. Él no se comportaba así._

 _Condujo hasta su casa con la sensación de impotencia recorriendo el cuerpo como lava ardiendo. No debería haberla dejado sola después del golpe que se había llevado en la cabeza, lo sabía, pero también sabía que Emily no cedería. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y la bolsa de viaje a un lado. Jessica, que estaba dormida en el sofá dio un respingo y Hotch se disculpó._

— _Has llegado pronto. – Le dijo, con tono soñoliento y Hotch simplemente asintió._

— _¿Jack? – Le preguntó, mientras observaba como su cuñada… ex-cuñada, se levantaba perezosa y empezaba a recoger su chaqueta para marcharse._

— _Está durmiendo desde hace una hora. Te ha echado de menos._

— _Gracias por cuidar de él, Jessica._

 _La rubia se acercó a él y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo, que le recordó vagamente a Haley y trajo un dolor punzante a su pecho._

— _No tienes nada que agradecer. Jack es mi sobrino y tu eres mi cuñado._

 _Y con eso, se fue, dejándolo solo en el salón._

 _Hotch cogió aire antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Jack y sentarse en la cama de su hijo. No quería despertarlo, así que se guardó el deseo de tocarlo mientras lo miraba dormir y daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos._

 _Emily y él jamás habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de convertir su relación en algo real, tampoco de meter a Jack en la ecuación. Hotch nunca había imaginado que Haley pudiera morir, ni tampoco hubiera imaginado que se vería teniendo que aceptar que no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo. Cualquier decisión que tomara a partir de ese momento afectaría irremediablemente a la vida de Jack, y pese a que ya se había admitido a sí mismo que quería a Emily Prentiss, aún había muchas variables con interrogante que necesitaban ser resueltas y no sabía ni por dónde empezar. El hecho de que él fuera el supervisor de Emily era otra cosa a tener en cuenta. Llegados a cierto punto, no le importaba lo que a él le pasara si llegaba alguien a enterarse de su relación, pero si temía lo que pudiera ser de Emily. El F.B.I. no toleraba ciertos comportamientos y que ella tuviera una relación con su jefe estaría poco menos que mal visto ante los superiores de Quantico._

 _Decidió que pasara lo que pasara a partir de ese momento, no era algo que pudiera solucionar esa noche. Emily había tenido un accidente, estaba enfadada y él la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo tenía que darle espacio. Y eso hizo…_

 _Hotch se dio cuenta, con el paso de las semanas, que Emily, a pesar de evitarlo constantemente en lo personal, profesionalmente seguía siéndole fiel y con sus compañeros bromeaba como si nada le preocupara. Eso le hizo pensar que, seguramente, había tomado la decisión adecuada al no forzar más la conversación y que, pese a que la echaba de menos, estar separados era la decisión acertada y él facilitó esa separación, mandando a Emily con Morgan y evitando situaciones a solas en el trabajo._

 _Intentó mantenerlo así, hasta que un día, fueron reclamados desde Wyoming. JJ había recibido una llamada después de que cuatro adolescentes, durante dos viernes consecutivos en el condado de Uinta, rural y de pocos habitantes, se hubieran suicidado, la misma noche y prácticamente a la misma hora._

 _La UAC no llevaba casos de suicidios, pero la insistencia de JJ, la concordancia entre día y hora de todos los casos, la edad de los jóvenes y el hecho de que no eran chicos con problemas, hizo que Hotch cediera y aceptara el caso._

 _Una vez en el jet y con todo el Equipo al completo esta vez, incluyendo a García, procedieron a empezar con la victimología._

— _Los cuatro eran buenos estudiantes de diferentes poblaciones, pero iban al mismo colegio en el mismo condado. – Empezó Rossi._

— _Hacían deportes y actividades. – Continuó Morgan._

— _De familias unidas, sin trastornos mentales y sin traumas aparentes. – Aportó Emily._

— _Eran unos chicos normales. Tiene que haber alguna razón oculta. – Opinó Morgan._

— _A parte de la relativa proximidad, no había ninguna otra relación entre ellos. – Aportó Reid._

— _Eso descarta que pactaran el suicidio. – Dijo Hotch, bloqueando esa posibilidad._

— _Los días anteriores al suicidio de un adolescente suelen ser muy reveladores. – Dijo Reid, haciendo gala de su doctorado. – Se comportan de forma transparente. Existen multitud de indicadores._

— _Sí, pero aquí nada llamó la atención. – Cortó JJ. – No hubo intentos previos, ni periodos de depresión profunda, ni pérdida de familiares, ni proclamaciones espontáneas de amor._

— _¿Proclamaciones espontáneas de amor? – Preguntó Emily, sin entender ese punto._

 _Hotch observó a JJ. Había sido insistente para que tomaran el caso y estaba mostrando una actitud conocedora._

— _Algunas veces, el suicida, sin venir a cuento, los días anteriores suelta un: os quiero, a la familia. Una especie de despedida. – Explico la rubia._

 _Aaron tenía las fichas de todos sus trabajadores, pero en la de JJ no había ningún dato que indicara una pérdida similar. ¿Lo habría ocultado? ¿Sería algún conocido, pero no un familiar? Fuera lo que fuera, este caso parecía que iba a afectar a JJ y él estaba dispuesto a mantener un ojo sobre ella._

— _Comenzaremos por las últimas víctimas. – Dijo, sin dejar de mirar a su enlace con los medios. – Si se suicidaron, veremos que les llevó a hacerlo._

 _Nadie más dijo nada al respecto hasta que no llegaron a Wyoming y recogieron los SUV en el hangar. Hotch, por primera vez desde que había discutido con Emily, le ordenó que montara en el SUV con él y con García, mientras el resto iban en el otro hasta Uinta._

 _De camino, observó a la morena de reojo. Parecía incómoda, y si tenía que ser sincero, él también se sentía así._

— _Quiero que mientras dure este caso no os alejéis demasiado de JJ. – Les dijo, minutos antes de llegar al condado._

 _Emily asintió despacio y García guardó silencio._

— _Me he dado cuenta también. – Le dijo Emily, por toda respuesta._

 _Hotch asintió. Todos se habían dado cuenta, el silencio en el jet tras la declaración de JJ había sido evidente._

— _No quiero que le preguntéis. Si quiere contar algo, lo hará ella._

 _Emily volvió a asentir._

— _Sí, señor. – Dijo García._

 _Dejaron a García junto a Rossi y la Sheriff Rhonda Samuel en la comisaría y el resto se dividieron para ir a casa de las últimas víctimas. Derek y Reid fueron a casa de los Krouse, mientras JJ, Emily y Hotch iban a casa de los Leake._

 _Hotch había hecho bien en preocuparse por JJ, porque nada más llegar a casa de la última víctima, Trish Leake, prácticamente había dicho a sus padres que la razón de la muerte de su hija no era el suicidio, cuando aún no tenían pruebas suficientes para afirmar eso. Siendo que JJ era una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los medios de comunicación y que sabía medir sus palabras, ese desliz era, cuanto menos, preocupante. Emily lo miró de reojo, haciéndole saber que también se había dado cuenta del detalle y Hotch volvió a sentir esa conexión innegable que siempre había sentido con Emily cuando investigaban, estaban y pensaban juntos._

 _Cuando los padres empezaron a preguntar sobre el hecho de que su hija pudiera no haberse suicidado, Hotch los cortó._

— _¿Les importa enseñarnos su cuarto?_

 _Los padres cedieron al instante y los condujeron al cuarto de la chica. JJ, se había calmado a tiempo para darse cuenta de su error, sacó a los padres de la habitación para que no sufrieran mientras ellos seguían observando cada detalle de la escena._

— _Pobre gente. – Dijo Emily, una vez a solas._

— _Espero que no sufran más con esto. – Deseó Hotch, de brazos cruzados mirando al suelo. Si fuera Jack… si alguien viniera a revolver sus cosas para investigar… Dejó escapar el aire lentamente por la nariz, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía cada vez que veía la desazón de unos padres ante la pérdida de un hijo._

— _¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Emily, escéptica, y Hotch alzó la mirada hasta ella, con el ceño fruncido. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber que se estaba dirigiendo a él de nuevo con reproche._

 _Hotch se la quedó mirando en silencio. Había pensado que todo se pasaría, pero estaba claro que no, y dándose cuenta de ello, estaba dispuesto a abordar la conversación abandonada semanas atrás en cuanto regresaran a Virginia, pero por el momento, tenían trabajo y no podían olvidar que eran profesionales._

 _Emily pareció darse cuenta también porque volvió de seguida a una actitud normal._

— _Bueno, por los detalles que veo, parece que se encontraba a gusto. – Dijo._

— _Tiene catálogos de universidades diferentes. – Apuntó Hotch, con tranquilidad, observando la habitación desde su posición. – Es un perfil de muy bajo riesgo._

— _Está claro que Trish tenía muchas razones para seguir viviendo. – Estuvo de acuerdo con él Emily._

— _Tal vez García encuentre algo en el portátil que aquí no vemos._

 _Emily asintió y volvieron a la comisaría, donde entregaron el portátil a García para que hurgara en él. El directorio raíz del sistema parecía haber sido borrado y mientras Penélope se encargaba de recuperar esa información, Hotch se alejó para hablar con JJ._

— _JJ…_

 _La rubia no lo dejó seguir._

— _Ya lo sé. No debí haber dicho nunca: si es cierto… - Dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de haber dejado claras las dudas sobre el suicidio de Trish. – Créeme, lo último que deseo es hacer sufrir aún más a estas familias._

 _Hotch la observó en silencio y JJ se vio obligada a seguir hablando._

— _Lo que pasa es que no se si fueron suicidios o no. Yo… solamente quiero que no haya ningún otro viernes._

 _Aaron se dio cuenta del dolor en los ojos de la rubia. Era personal. Familiar. JJ había perdido a alguien, pero de la misma forma que había ordenado a sus subordinadas que no intentaran preguntar, él tampoco iba a hacerlo. Cuando JJ estuviera preparada, él estaría ahí para escucharla._

 _Cuando García logró recuperar los datos del ordenador de Trish, vieron que la noche en que murió había estado jugando a un juego online, llamado El Juego de la Asfixia. Ryan Krouse también había estado jugando a ese juego el mismo viernes, a la misma hora, minutos antes de colgarse. No habían sido suicidios. Alguien estaba alentando a esos chicos a colgarse a solas y tenían que descubrir quién estaba detrás antes de que llegara el siguiente viernes. Era jueves… les quedaban veinticuatro horas para evitar que otro grupo de adolescentes se ahogara en ese estúpido concurso mortal._

 _Hicieron reuniones en los colegios de los condados para intentar llegar a los chicos y que recapacitaran antes de que alguno de ellos pensara en jugar de nuevo. Pensaban, además, que, entre alguno de ellos, podía estar el organizador y responsable y no se equivocaron. Detuvieron a Christopher Summers cuando este intentaba huir. Su cuello, lleno de marcas de ahogamiento, les dio las pistas suficientes para estar seguros de que tenían al chico correcto._

— _No parece interesado. – Le dijo Emily, mientras observaban a solas la cámara que filmaba la sala de interrogatorios dónde Morgan y Reid intentaban sonsacar al chico algo que les ayudara a parar esa locura._

— _Hay que darle tiempo. – Respondió Hotch, paciente._

— _Casi es viernes, no nos queda tiempo. – Espetó Emily._

 _Hotch apretó los labios, de brazos cruzados detrás de la morena. De nuevo, respondió calmado y profesional._

— _Mientras esté aquí no podrá publicar nada nuevo en la web. – Explicó._

— _Ya… - Dijo Emily, suavizando el tono. – Pero los chicos seguirán jugando a lo mismo._

 _En un principio pensaron que el culpable había sido un adolescente por la forma infantil con la que enfrentaba a los colegios en el concurso, pero rápido se dieron cuenta de que Christopher, no tenía conocimientos informáticos suficientes para mantener el juego online ni la seguridad que requería, así como tampoco tenía suficiente madurez lingüística para escribir algunos de los párrafos que habían encontrado en el chat del juego. Eso los llevó a su padre, Wilson Summers, enfermero del cuerpo de bomberos de Uinta y verdadero responsable de las muertes de los chicos y de su mujer y del intento de asesinato de su propio hijo Christopher, al que había asfixiado una y otra vez y reanimado._

 _Llegaron a tiempo para evitar que el chico fuera de nuevo asfixiado, así como para evitar que ningún otro intentara jugar de nuevo y podían volver a casa con el buen sabor de boca de haber hecho un trabajo correcto y haber dado paz a las familias de las víctimas._

 _De camino a Quantico, Hotch se encontraba al final del jet, mirando fotografías que había enviado Jessica de Jack, cuando escuchó como Reid preguntaba a Emily sobre un puzzle de madera que estaba intentando construir._

— _¿Qué es eso?_

— _Se llama puzzle estrella. – Respondió la morena. – Resulta casi imposible realizarlo, tienes que poner las piezas de manera que formen una estrella perfecta. Pero, su origen es una especie de historia romántica._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño, atento, pero sin levantar la mirada del móvil para no resultar evidente._

— _Era se una vez un joven príncipe que quería ganarse el corazón de la doncella más bella del reino, así que se subió a lo alto de la torre más elevada de su castillo y atrapó una estrella fugaz para ella._

 _A Morgan no le importó tanto como a Hotch ser evidente y se quitó los cascos para escuchar a Emily. Aaron hubiera querido tener esa facilidad para comportarse._

— _Pero estaba tan emocionado que se le cayó y se rompió en todos esos pedazos, entonces, se puso a juntar las piezas frenéticamente para demostrarle su amor y consiguió unirlas. Y así, vivieron felices para siempre._

— _Eso no tiene sentido. – Dijo Reid, haciendo que esa vez, Hotch levantara la cabeza para_ _mirarlos._

— _¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Emily._

— _No puedes atrapar una estrella fugaz. Se desintegra en la atmosfera._

 _De haber estado de humor, Aaron hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco. Reid… con sus lógicas inamovibles…_

— _Ya, pero no es algo real, Reid. Es una fábula. – Explicó Emily._

— _Pues no tiene ninguna moraleja como las fábulas._

 _Hotch tuvo que sonreír, no pudo evitarlo. Al joven Doctor se le veía francamente perdido._

— _Oye… - Cortó Emily, exasperada, pero con paciencia. – Solo es un cuentecito romántico y lo que viene a decir es que casi es imposible de hacer porque tienes que coger todas esas piezas… - Hotch alzó una ceja, viendo como Reid cogía las piezas y empezaba a encajar una con otra. - … y unirlas exactamente…_

 _Reid dejó el puzle acabado en tiempo récord sobre la mesa y Hotch negó con la cabeza._

— _A veces eres odioso, Doctor Reid. – Se quejó Emily, dándose por vencida._

— _Intenta jugar al Póker con él. – Se apuntó Rossi._

— _Mejor al Ajedrez. – Continuó Morgan._

— _O al Go. – Lo siguió García._

 _Hotch se levantó de su asiento, casi tentado a decirles que él había ganado a Reid en más de una ocasión a todos esos juegos, pero en lugar de eso, pasó por el lado de Emily hasta la cocina del jet, dónde JJ llevaba rato, sin dar señales de vida._

— _Hola. – Le dijo al llegar frente a ella._

— _Hola, ¿un café? – Ofreció la rubia._

— _Sí, gracias. – Respondió. – Quería darte las gracias. – Se mordió la mejilla, como cada vez que tenía que demostrar lo que sentía ante alguien. – Si no hubieses insistido, no habríamos ido._

 _JJ le dio el café y Aaron pudo ver que quería explicarle por qué se había tomado ese caso de forma tan personal, pero él no quería que se sintiera obligada a ello. Todos tenían secretos y todos se guardaban algo. Vivían prácticamente juntos, sus asuntos personales era lo poco que tenían de sí mismos._

— _JJ – La cortó. – No es necesario._

 _JJ sonrió, asintiendo y abrazó con sus dedos un colgante que llevaba al cuello._

— _Mi hermana me dio esto cuando yo tenía once años. Ella vino a mi habitación una tarde y me dijo que pasara lo que pasara, me quería._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño. ¿Su hermana? Él tenía la sospecha de que era alguien importante, pero… ¿Su hermana? Eso la tuvo que destrozar, y más siendo una niña tan joven._

— _Le encantaba este colgante. – Continuó la rubia, ante su silencio. – Y por eso le dije que no me lo diera, pero insistió. En el fondo yo me puse muy contenta porque siempre había querido tener uno igual. Esa fue la última vez que… ella…_

— _Lo siento. – Eso fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir. JJ le sonrió._

— _Pienso en ella a diario. El tiempo pasa, Hotch. – Aaron bajó la mirada y se mordió la mejilla, sintiendo que ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro y que JJ, de alguna forma, intentaba ayudarlo._

– _Perder a alguien nunca es fácil. Pero algún día, la recordarás sin que te duela y serás feliz._

— _Gracias. – Le dijo con sinceridad. – Gracias por todo. – Por lo que acababa de hacer, pero también por no abandonarlo, ni ella, ni ninguno de los miembros del Equipo, cuando más los necesitaba._

 _La rubia regresó a su asiento y Hotch se quedó allí, tomándose unos minutos para pensar. Todo sería más fácil si simplemente su única preocupación fuera el dolor por la muerte de Haley, pero no era solo eso. Estaba Jack, y estaba Emily. ¿Cómo podía hacer lo correcto cuando ni siquiera sabía que era realmente lo correcto. Lo supiera o no_ _, tenía que hablar con Emily. Necesitaba que ella entendiera que para él no había nada sencillo en esa situación. Necesitaba que entendiera que no era la única que deseaba cosas que no podía tener. En todo el tiempo que duró el vuelo, le dio vueltas una y otra vez a la forma en la que podía abordar la conversación, pero llegó a Quantico sin haber resuelto nada y en cuanto puso los pies en la oficina, Strauss lo secuestró por lo que parecieron horas. Cuando al fin pudo salir de allí, Emily se había marchado a casa y él no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea aparecer en su puerta._

 _Frustrado y agotado, se marchó a casa, dispuesto a darse veinticuatro horas más. Con suerte, tras dormir unas horas, su cabeza se habría despejado lo suficiente para saber que tenía que hacer. No fue el caso. El día siguiente amaneció con la misma bruma y de nuevo, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando fueron llamados para otro caso que los tuvo tres días fuera de Virginia y otro más, del que fueron informados nada más llegar que los tuvo ocupados otros dos días._

 _Parecía que el mundo estaba confabulándose contra él, porque al regresar, casi una semana después, Emily volvió a escabullirse, pero esa vez no iba a dejar que la situación se alargara más, así que, en lugar de ir directo a casa, fue a la de Emily. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, parecía sorprendida de verlo. El silencio incómodo se hizo eco en el pasillo frío y Hotch se vio obligado a ser el primero en hablar._

— _¿Puedo pasar?_

 _En lugar de responder, Emily dejó la puerta abierta para él mientras entraba y se dirigía a la cocina, dónde conectó la cafetera y sacó dos tazas. Hotch se sintió algo más tranquilo con eso. Al menos, se dijo, no tenía intención de echarlo._

 _Se acercó a ella y metió las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no alargarlas hasta la morena y hacerle ver que él también lo estaba pasando mal y que la echaba de menos._

 _Emily terminó de hacer el café y colocó una taza ante él antes de preguntar, rotunda._

— _¿A qué has venido, Hotch?_

 _Hotch hizo una mueca ante el apodo. No le resultaba fácil hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero Emily se lo estaba poniendo infinitamente más difícil cuando no hacía más que poner barreras. Se cruzó de brazos, en un intento de permanecer entero y la miró fijamente._

— _No quise herirte. – Le dijo, sinceramente. – Si fue así, yo… - Negó con la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Tenía que disculparse?_

 _Emily pareció darse cuenta de la dificultad de su jefe para afrontar la situación y decidió darle un indulto._

— _Lo sé. Puedes ser muchas cosas, pero no eres un mal hombre. No dañas intencionadamente._

 _Hotch notó como sus hombros se relajaban un poco y sintió que a partir de ahí le era mucho más fácil continuar, porque ella lo entendía, en cierta forma. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella se adelantó._

— _Tenías razón. – Dijo, sorprendiéndolo. – Hicimos un trato y yo pedí algo que no debería haber pedido._

— _Emily…_

— _No. Es la verdad. – Aaron notó como ella iba perdiendo la calma por segundos. Quería consolarla, quería abrazarla, quería tocarla. Quería tantas cosas que le dolían las manos por acercarlas a ella, pero la actitud de Emily le dijo que eso sería un movimiento imprudente. – Solo desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera._

 _Hotch sentía exactamente lo mismo._

— _Yo también desearía que fueran de otra forma. – Confesó._

 _Emily lo miró unos segundos y Hotch vio como carraspeaba en un intento de mantener sus emociones a raya. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero fue Emily quien terminó de cerrar la distancia y lo agarró de los brazos para descruzárselos y abrazarse a él. En cuanto el olor de ella lo envolvió, Hotch cerró los ojos y se permitió un momento de paz. Todo estaba mejor cuando ella estaba alrededor y era por eso que le dolía tanto mantenerse alejado de ella._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa postura, pero fue Emily quien terminó el abrazo, al igual que lo había empezado, aunque no se alejó de él. Ella bajó la vista al suelo y Hotch vio que se mordía el labio, suspirando, antes de hablar._

— _Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí._

 _Esa confesión dejó a Hotch confundido. ¿Confiar en ella? Era prácticamente, a parte de Dave, en la única persona en quién confiaba. Se podría decir que confiaba más en Emily de lo que había confiado incluso en Haley, porque Emily no solo lo conocía íntimamente y había visto facetas de él solo reservadas para la intimidad del hogar, sino que también podía hablar con ella sobre los casos, sobre como se sentían al respecto._

— _Créeme Emily, tienes más de mí de lo que nadie ha tenido nunca en ese aspecto._

 _Emily compuso una mueca que Hotch no estuvo seguro de como clasificar y se cruzó de brazos. Aaron entendió en ese momento que ambos estaban demasiado confundidos con respecto al otro. Además, intuyó, que Emily no le decía toda la verdad sobre lo que pensaba._

— _¿Qué quieres de mí? – Se atrevió a preguntar y Emily lo miró._

— _La pregunta no es que quiero yo de ti, Aaron. La pregunta es que quieres tú de mí. ¿Necesitas una confidente? – Abrió los brazos, ofreciéndose. – Me tienes. ¿Necesitas una amiga? – Esperó un segundo antes de continuar. – Me tienes. ¿Necesitas alguien que te guarde las espaldas en el trabajo? – Emily abrió más los brazos. – Pues me tienes. ¿Qué más necesitas?_

 _Hotch negó con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Ella ya era todo lo que él necesitaba. ¿Cómo decírselo o hacérselo entender? No era algo que fuera fácil expresar y más viniendo de alguien como él, a quien expresar sus sentimientos le costaba más que encontrar a un asesino en serie. La mano de Emily en su mejilla hizo que alzara la vista hasta ella._

— _Cuando sepas que quieres, me lo haces saber._

 _Pese a las cosas no dichas, pese a los sentimientos confusos, pese a tantas cosas que habían quedado en el aire, Hotch volvió a casa esa noche con la tranquilidad de saber que no había perdido a Emily, al menos, no del todo. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero había perdido tantas cosas en los últimos meses que no concebía la idea de alejarse de ella. Sabía que eventualmente tendrían que poner nombre a su relación, pero se conformaba con el tiempo que ella le diera hasta que eso fuera inevitable. No era cobardía, era autopreservación. Necesitaba levantar los cimientos que se habían derrumbado en él antes de ponerse a construir el tejado. Antes tenía que lidiar con la pérdida, con el orgullo herido y con la adaptación de Jack a su nueva vida._

 _Los acontecimientos que se sucedieron a continuación, en cambio, cambiaron los planes de Hotch por completo._

 _Fueron llamados de San Francisco. Habían encontrado un cuerpo en Presidio Park y el modus operandi del asesino parecía coincidir con un SUDES que había estado actuando en la zona durante los últimos años._

 _Antes de que Hotch pudiera echarle un vistazo a los informes y pudieran partir hacia San Francisco, recibió una llamada de Sam Cooper, Jefe de Unidad del otro Equipo de Análisis de Conducta. Solían estar en contacto a pesar de que no trabajaban juntos. Aaron conocía a Cooper desde hacía años. Era un buen hombre, fiel a su trabajo. No dudó que sería importante si se había molestado en llamarlo, así que acudió a la cita._

 _Quedó con Cooper en un gimnasio a las afueras de Quantico, en un barrio dónde no solía verse a agentes del F.B.I. a menos que estuvieran de servicio. Las paredes del callejón que daban entrada al gimnasio estaban llenas de pintadas y solo una puerta de metal y uralita separaba el espacioso local de la calle._

 _Cuando Hotch entró, pudo ver a Cooper, practicando Artes Marciales, y esbozó una sonrisa al tener su atención. Al igual que él, pese a la edad, se mantenía en forma._

— _Hotch. – Lo saludó._

— _Cooper. – Devolvió el saludo y no pudo evitar decir: - Los despachos nunca fueron para ti._

— _Recomendación médica. – Bromeó Sam. – Tengo alergia a la burocracia._

 _Cooper le dio las gracias por ir y le puso al día sobre el caso que acaban de recibir. Al parecer, él llevaba tiempo investigando esos sucesos._

— _Hace dos años, apareció un hombre muerto en Presidio Park. – Empezó. – Tenía traumatismos graves, lesiones de autodefensa y una herida de bala en la nuca. En los tres días siguientes… - Le dijo, abriendo el folder y mostrando las fotografías de las víctimas. – … otras tres víctimas con el mismo modus operandi. ¿Después? Nada… Exactamente hasta un año después. Lo mismo. – Abrió otro folder, con las fotos de otros cuatro hombres. – Hombre muerto con golpes y el mismo tipo de ejecución seguido de tres víctimas los tres días siguientes._

— _Y luego, nada hasta anoche. – Asumió Hotch._

— _Justo un año después. – Asintió Cooper._

— _Entonces hay tres días hasta que vuelva a desaparecer. – Dijo Hotch. Era poco tiempo si contaban con que aún no habían despegado de Virginia, no se habían acomodado en San Francisco y no habían visto la escena ni los cadáveres. En todo eso perderían como mínimo un día, lo que los dejaba con dos para encontrar al asesino antes de que matara a otros tres hombres. - ¿Y cómo sabes tanto? – Preguntó, curioso. Si tenían poco tiempo, cualquier cosa que Cooper pudiera adelantarles, les facilitaría el trabajo._

— _Tengo una teoría. – Dijo el hombre de piel morena. – Creo que hay otros asesinatos paralelos a estos. – Hotch se cruzó de brazos, aun más interesado que antes. – Hace dos años, un día después de los asesinatos encontrar a un padre y a su hija morena de quince años dentro de su coche. Y el año pasado, otra vez, el día después del último asesinato. Lo mismo otro padre y su hija morena, muertos._

— _¿Crees que está relacionado? – Preguntó Hotch, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía. Había un patrón ahí._

— _Muchas coincidencias, ¿no crees?_

 _Hotch empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros._

— _Quieres que autorice a tu Equipo para el caso._

— _Solo tienes tres días. – Intentó Cooper. – Es muy poco tiempo para coger a alguien así._

 _Hotch lo sabía. Sabía que, en tres días, era casi imposible lograr dar con un SUDES que había escapado durante dos años, tras matar a doce personas, contando con los padres y las chicas._

— _Yo trabajaría con las muertes de Presidio Park y tu seguirías con lo de los padres y las hijas. – Asumió._

— _Y si es que acierto… – Continuó Cooper. – …una mitad ayudaría a la otra mitad._

— _Se lo has pedido a la directora y te ha dicho que no. – De otra forma Hotch dudaba que Cooper le pidiera ayuda. Se conocían, se respetaban. Ninguno de los dos solía meterse en el terreno del otro, ambos dejaban que cada uno de ellos hiciera las cosas a su manera y se llevaran los méritos si acertaban o los golpes si fracasaban. En los casos que habían tenido juntos, cada uno de ellos había hecho su trabajo a su manera, sin pisar el del otro._

— _Es que ella tiene una forma muy convencional de pensar. – Se excusó Cooper y en eso, Hotch tenía que darle la razón. Strauss era el mayor obstáculo que tenían. No era una agente de campo, por lo que rara vez entendía sus formas de proceder y en muchas ocasiones, esa falta de conocimiento y, porque no decirlo, la intención de quedar siempre por encima, hacía que Erin Strauss se interpusiera en sus trabajos._

— _Si ignoras su orden y te equivocas, se acabó. – Le advirtió Hotch. Strauss no era alguien con quien se pudiera negociar. Vio como Cooper pasaba del tono amistoso al serio en cuestión de segundos._

— _Créeme, Hotch, en este momento un padre y su hija han desparecido y no hay nadie que los esté buscando._

 _Hotch se mordió la mejilla. Si Cooper se equivocaba, no solo pondría en peligro su carrera y la de los miembros de su Equipo, sino que también pondría en peligro la propia carrera de Hotch. Por otra parte, Cooper parecía seguro y Aaron lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando el rio suena agua lleva. Suspiró y cedió. Solo esperaba que no terminaran todos en la cola del paro, con una mancha en su expediente que los persiguiera el resto de sus vidas._

 _Regresó a la UAC y puso en antecedentes a los miembros de su Equipo mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto para embarcar en el jet. Al subir, se sentó al lado de Emily y esta le dio una sonrisa suave antes de que Reid y JJ se sentaran delante de ellos._

— _¿Cómo eran las víctimas del año pasado? – Preguntó Rossi, con un café en la mano, una vez hubieron despegado._

— _El distrito Tenderloin tiene una alta concentración de drogadictos y vagabundos. – Dijo Reid. – Todos eran transeúntes._

— _El SUDES elige objetivos fáciles. No le preocupa el desafío de la caza. – Opinó Morgan. – Las víctimas forman parte de un plan._

— _Que ejecuta cada año durante los mismos días. – Terminó JJ._

— _Reid, ¿encuentras conexión en las fechas? – Preguntó Hotch._

— _Histórica no. Tiene que ser algo personal del sujeto. – Dijo el joven Doctor._

— _Ve con JJ a la policía de San Francisco – Ordenó. – Rossi y Prentiss a la escena del crimen. Morgan y yo iremos a ver al forense. No vamos a dormir mucho en los próximos tres días. – Les advirtió._

— _¿Y el Equipo de Cooper? – Pregunto Rossi. – ¿Cuál era su teoría?_

— _Cree que el que está matando a esos hombres, también secuestra a padres con sus hijas y los mata cuando ha acabado ya con los primeros. – Respondió Hotch._

— _Nosotros investigamos a los hombres muertos y su Equipo busca si ha desparecido un padre con su hija. – Adivinó Rossi._

— _¿Y por qué no vienen con nosotros? – Le preguntó Emily._

— _Porque la directora no los autoriza a unirse a la investigación. – La sacó de dudas Hotch._

— _¿Desobedecerán las ordenes de la directora? – Preguntó Rossi, extrañado. Cooper era un hombre que normalmente, como el propio Hotch, se ceñía a las normas._

— _Nos centraremos en los secuestrados de Tenderloin. – Dijo Hotch, por toda respuesta. – Cooper nos dirá si ha desaparecido algún padre con su hija y si está relacionado con nuestro caso._

— _Pero… podrías meterte en un problema si la directora piensa que también la estás desobedeciendo. – Le dijo Emily, y Hotch pudo notar la preocupación en su voz. Ambos habían caminado en la cuerda floja con Strauss, en especial él y ella sabía que aprovecharía cualquier cosa para intentar deshacerse de él. Hotch lo sabía también, era consciente de ello, pero su trabajo era proteger a la gente. Si no hacía su trabajo correctamente, ¿de qué servía que estuviera al mando de una Unidad del F.B.I.? Pese que solía ser un hombre de bien o de mal, entendía que a veces las cosas no eran tan sencillas y la línea entre lo que era correcto hacer y lo que debía hacer, se podía cruzar fácilmente_

— _No. – Cortó Rossi. – Hotch tiene razón. Hace veinte años que conozco a Cooper y nunca ha desobedecido una orden. Si ahora ha tenido esa intuición, tenemos que ayudarle como sea._

 _Hotch miró de reojo a Emily, que asintió despacio, aunque no muy convencida. Entendía su postura. No conocía a Cooper, por lo que confiar en él no era sencillo. Ella solo veía que la cabeza de Aaron estaba siendo puesta en una diana y no sabía si podría perderla. Esa preocupación, hizo que Hotch sintiera un cosquilleo agradable por el cuerpo y aún más, sabiendo que estuviera o no de acuerdo, ella lo apoyaba en sus decisiones, acertadas o no. Le hubiera gustado alargar la mano solo unos centímetros para poder tocarla y tranquilizarla, pero estaban en mitad de un caso, con un Equipo de perfiladores delante. Todo lo que podía hacer era agradecerle en silencio su preocupación._

 _Cuando llegaron fueron cada uno a sus puestos como Hotch había asignado y al regresar a la oficina, se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada. Era un tipo organizado, dejaba los cadáveres en lugares poco transitados y poco iluminados. Sin testigos. Las víctimas seguramente se iban voluntariamente con él y al parecer, peleaba con ellos, pues mostraban señales defensivas, antes de matarlos. ¿Por qué peleaba con ellos o que hacía con ellos antes de pegarles un tiro? Eso era un interrogante que tenían aun que averiguar y prácticamente se habían comido ya un día entero._

 _Llevaban toda la noche sin dormir, y acababan de arrancar el segundo día cuando Emily se acercó a él. Aún mostraba esa mirada preocupada en su rostro y Hotch deseó poder decirle que todo saldría bien._

— _El calibre del arma coincide con el de cualquier pistola reglamentaria. 40 Smith & Wesson, por lo que podría fácilmente ser de una Glock. La herida tiene orificios de entrada y salida por lo que no se ha podido averiguar si las estrías de las balas son de un arma registrada o no. – Le informó la morena, mirando fijamente al papel en sus manos._

 _Hotch echó una mirada rápida alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos._

— _Emily... – La morena alzó la mirada hasta él, pero el teléfono sonando en su bolsillo detuvo cualquier intento de conversación. Hotch carraspeó, disculpándose, antes de contestar._

 _Era Cooper y tenía buenas noticias. Sabía quienes eran el padre y la hija. Con un poco de suerte, averiguando su paradero, averiguarían el del SUDES. En cuanto se lo dijo a Emily, esta pareció alegrarse. Su expresión, antes contrita, ahora mostraba seguridad y valentía. Esa era su Emily…_

— _Vamos. – Le dijo. – Necesitamos juntarnos con Cooper y poner sobre la mesa todo lo que tenemos._

 _Hotch fue con Sam a ver a la mujer y madre del hombre y la hija desaparecidos. El SUDES le había dejado un vídeo y un aviso. Si hablaba con la policía, su familia moriría. Era listo. En el video no había nada que lo delatara, ni siquiera podía verse alguna pista sobre el lugar. Ya tenían lo que necesitaban para seguir con la investigación._

— _Cooper, estabas en lo cierto. – Le dijo, en cuanto estuvieron a solas. – A parte de a padres y a hijas, está matando a vagabundos. Puedes irte ya. Si vuelves ahora, la directora no sabrá que has ignorado su orden._

 _Cooper insistió en quedarse, porque sentía que eso era lo correcto, porque la última vez que había obedecido a los altos mandos del F.B.I., un niño había muerto y, ¿quién era Hotch para impedírselo?_

 _Rossi lo llamó, habían encontrado otro cuerpo. Prentiss fue junto con Mick Rawson, otro de los agentes de Cooper, al lugar del crimen y descubrieron que las víctimas no se habían peleado con el sujeto, sino entre ellas. Al parecer, el sujeto había utilizado balas de goma, por la forma de los hematomas, para poder controlarlos y eso les facilito el perfil, así como el lugar adecuado para darlo. Rossi fue al Centro Penitenciario de San Quintín, dónde el Profeta, el segundo al mando de Cooper, había estado encerrado durante seis años antes de pertenecer al F.B.I. Morgan y Gina, fueron a dar el perfil a la mujer del hombre desaparecido mientras Hotch y Reid dieron el perfil a la policía._

 _Intuían que el SUDES secuestraría a la tercera víctima esa noche, así que Hotch dejó a Emily en la calle, sabiendo que no era el perfil de víctima y que no estaría en peligro, junto con Mick, vigilando desde una azotea. Si veían al SUDES, podrían detenerlo antes de que secuestrara a otra persona. Fallaron y llegaron al tercer día sin saber quién era el SUDES._

 _Hotch recibió una llamada de Strauss. Sabía que Cooper estaba con ellos y no dudó en dejarles claro tanto a Cooper, como a él, que, al regresar, tendrían una charla. No había sido demasiado dura, por lo que, estaba seguro, si volvían con resultados positivos, todo quedaría en un aviso más. Tenían veinticuatro horas para resolver el caso, salvar a una familia y evitar que sus carreras terminaran._

 _Descubrieron, gracias a un preso de San Quintín y a la madre de la chica desaparecida que el sujeto había perdido la custodia de su hija y que había acudido a servicios sociales, dónde también había ido la chica desaparecida a terapia. Ahí tenían el desencadenante y el lugar dónde encontraba a sus víctimas. John Vincent Bell, se había divorciado y poco tiempo después su mujer había muerto. Los servicios sociales no lo consideraron apto para cuidar a su hija y Bell mató a uno de los que vinieron a llevársela. Eso lo envió a la cárcel y poco tiempo después, mientras él cumplía condena, su hija murió en un accidente de tráfico. Descubrieron, también, que Bell era propietario de un gimnasio que hacía tiempo que estaba cerrado. Lo tenían._

 _Cuando llegaron al lugar, únicamente encontraron al padre. El SUDES se había ido junto con Jane, la niña. Los encontraron a dos manzanas, y lo interceptaron en la azotea. Morgan, Gina y Prentiss lo acorralaron y el sujeto se tiró. Solo minutos después, Hotch supo, que había sido una trampa y que, de no ser por Mick Rawson, Emily hubiera muerto, pues Bell había apuntado su arma hacia ella y estaba dispuesto a disparar, cuando Mick, desde la azotea contigua, disparó, matándolo._

 _La realización llegó a él cuando, una vez acabado todo, se encontraban tomando unas cervezas, tras una llamada de Strauss, que prometió leerles la cartilla, pero que los felicitó por el trabajo bien hecho, cuando, al mirar a su subordinada, Hotch vio como Mick tonteaba con ella. Emily parecía encantada. Rawson era bromista, apuesto, más cercano a la edad de Emily de lo que Hotch lo era, pero, sobre todo, no cargaba con las cruces que cargaba él. Era, siendo sincero consigo mismo, más afín a Emily de lo que Hotch nunca sería y eso hizo que su estomago se contrajera con la dolorosa verdad. Iba a perder a Emily, si no era de una manera, era de otra._

 _Intentó que nadie notara que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar mientras brindaban por el éxito obtenido y en cuanto pudo, se escabulló unos segundos para pensar. Subió a la azotea y observó el cielo oscuro. Al día siguiente volverían a Quantico, Emily con el número de un hombre que le podía dar lo que ella pedía en el bolsillo._

 _Se giró de golpe, con la mano preparada en su pistolera, cuando una mano rozó su espalda. Dejó escapar el aire al ver que era Emily y relajó su postura._

— _¿Me ibas a disparar? – Se burló la morena._

— _No es buena idea tocar a un agente armado que piensa que está solo. – La reprendió él._

 _Emily se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos. La noche era fría, y ella solo llevaba una fina camiseta roja. Hotch estuvo tentado a cederle la americana, pero se contuvo. Dudaba que Emily apreciara el gesto caballeroso._

— _¿Qué haces aquí solo? – Le preguntó._

 _Hotch la miró unos segundos y antes de que pudiera pensar en que era correcto o no decir, soltó lo que pensaba._

— _Parece que has impresionado a Rawson._

 _Emily sonrió arrogante y Hotch deseó borrar esa expresión de su cara de alguna manera._

— _Hay hombres que saben apreciar las virtudes en una mujer, Agente Hotchner._

 _Hotch alzó una ceja al notar el tono juguetón. Emily estaba contenta, y odiaba el hecho de que Mick fuera quién la hubiera puesto en ese estado._

— _Rompe la tarjeta que te ha dado. – Dijo Hotch, sin poderse contener._

— _¿Qué tarjeta? – Preguntó Emily, haciéndose la disimulada._

 _Hotch se giró a mirarla, sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Emily parecía estar disfrutando de la situación. Quizá se lo tenía merecido, pero no por ello era menos molesto. Tuvo un segundo en el que no pensó dónde estaban ni tampoco si alguien podía o no aparecer allí, buscándolos. Simplemente tiró de ella y dejó que su boca devorara la de su subordinada._

 _Emily respondió, alzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegándose más a él. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Hotch deslizó la mano por su nuca, para acercarla más y hundió la otra en su cintura. Segundos después, se separó de ella y esa vez, fue él quien esbozó una sonrisa arrogante al enseñarle la tarjeta que ella se había molestado en ocultar. Emily abrió la boca, ofendida._

— _¡Oye! Te aprovechas de mí para robarme._

 _Hotch alzó una ceja. ¿Robar?_

— _Yo no robo. Soy un agente de la ley, solo tomo prestado. – Se guardó la tarjeta en su propio bolsillo. – Confiscada hasta nuevo aviso._

 _Emily le dedicó una sonrisa y Hotch, muy a su pesar, admitió que le debía a Mick gracias por partida doble. Una por haberla salvado y la otra por haber propiciado ese momento entre ellos. La mano de su subordinada se plantó de forma cariñosa sobre su pecho y lo empujó, haciendo que ambos echaran a andar de nuevo hacia la celebración._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

SALA DE REUNIONES (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— ¿Hotch?

Aaron parpadeó cuando la voz de Rossi lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Con cansancio se acercó a su amigo, que estaba tras García. La analista tecleaba con rapidez. Parecía resuelta y más tranquila de como la había dejado cuando había salido de su oficina. Algo le dijo a Hotch, que Morgan había hecho su trabajo con ella.

— ¿Qué tienes García?

La analista ordenó la información para que fuera clara y concisa.

— Me he remontado hasta el final de los tiempos y he descubierto algo. Brad Hall no puede ser su nombre real. – Dijo Penélope.

— ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Hotch.

— Bueno, Señor, porque para que alguien exista tiene que tener partida de nacimiento y este hombre no la tiene.

— ¿Cuál es el primer documento que puedes encontrar sobre Hall, García? – Pidió Rossi.

— La primera aparición que me sale en el sistema es de 2006. Sin familiares ni lugar de residencia aparente. El único punto de contacto es la empresa dónde trabaja. El correo le llega a una dirección postal y no hay ningún vehículo registrado a su nombre.

— Un montón de mucha mierda. – Espetó Morgan. Hotch lo miró de reojo, estando totalmente de acuerdo con él. Solo tenían su fotografía. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Colgarla por las esquinas a ver si alguien lo reconocía? ¿Ofrecer una recompensa como si estuvieran en el antiguo Oeste? Necesitaban más pistas. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

— ¿Hotch? – Dijo Anderson, apareciendo en la sala de repente. – Han dejado esto para ti.

Aaron se giró hacia él y su corazón empezó a palpitar con rapidez cuando vio un paquete en las manos del joven Agente. ¿No quería más pistas?... A veces era mejor no desear cosas con las que no estabas seguro de poder vivir…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Final de otro capítulo más y muy largo, en compensación también por los días que os he hecho esperar.

Llegados a este punto me cuesta mucho no expresar con más emoción los sentimientos de Hotch. Pienso, de alguna manera, que por muy serio y distante que sea, cuando quiere, quiere de verdad y viendo como ha perdido la calma en tantas ocasiones, considero que su actitud con Emily podría encajar. La quiere, pero se siente destrozado, no le parece que sea bueno para ella, pero por otra parte, no la quiere dejar ir. Admitámoslo, todos somos un poco egoístas cuando se trata de amor. Hotch no es diferente al resto de la humanidad. No sé… sabéis que me fastidia mucho que pueda verse trastocada su forma de ser, así que ya me dejaréis saber vuestra opinión al respecto.

Parece que el SUDES quiere hacer partícipe a Hotch de las consecuencias que ha tenido el no haber publicado el anuncio. En el próximo capítulo sabremos su reacción al respecto y como he dicho al principio, tres más capítulos más, bastante largos y nos vamos a por Emily.

Disculpad de nuevo la demora. Querría prometer que voy a ser más rápida, pero no puedo hacerlo. En navidades me dan algunos días de fiesta, y lo que si prometo es hacer algún one-shot navideño sobre nuestra pareja favorita. ¿Ideas? Ya sabéis, todo lo que me digáis, aparecerá.

Un abrazo a todos.


	26. Chapter 26

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **ABbyCG, carliis, Katra-Grey** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ:** 1\. Cierto es. Las personas por lo general necesitamos saber que somos necesarios para los demás. Esa frase, dejó tocado a Hotch, pero aún más el hecho de que ella está dispuesta a algo más y él no tiene claro qué quiere, pese a que no quiere dejarla ir. 2. Va tras ella, pero a su manera. Le deja tiempo y aprovecha para pensar él también. Para Hotch no es sencillo. 3. ¿Ves como si va tras ella? 4. Lo siento… ya sabes, si no hay intriga no hay recompensa. ¿Y el 5? 6. A mí tampoco me gusta esa pareja, Jessica es demasiado dócil y demasiado inocente para Hotch, pero no significa que no pueda jugar con ello… hay que poner las cosas interesantes. Ya queda poco para que llegue Emily, paciencia. Espero que te guste este capítulo y como siempre, gracias amiga. (Sobre el fic de Navidad… Ya que no puedo responderte allí: Lo de la boda no es que ella piense que está en el altar. Es un símil a la situación, ella caminando hacia él con todo el mundo mirándole. Gracias por el review ;))

 **Belen:** ¿Así que quieres final feliz? No sé… ¿Qué me das a cambio?

 **Guest:** De eso se trata, si te dejo con la duda, sigues leyendo. ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Emily hotch fan:** Don't worry. His happiness will come, but first, Hotch and Emily will have to find the way to forgive each other and try to forgot the old quarrels that have led them to the current situation. The question is: will they get it alone or will they need help? Thanks for comment. I hope you love next chapter.

 **Emma:** ¡Me alegra haberte causado esa reacción! Aun nos queda un poco que sufrir para poder ver como evolucionan entre ellos. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste el siguiente.

 **Lupita Trujillo:** Creo que el momento de la tarjeta os ha gustado a más de una jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario como siempre amiga. Espero que el siguiente te guste. Un abrazo.

* * *

 **NOTA**

Este capítulo estará dividido en dos partes porque es extremadamente largo y de lo contrario tardaría mucho más en publicarlo. Os presento la primera parte, dónde el Hotchniss reina y dónde todo parece agradable y tranquilo, pero no os relajéis… a partir del siguiente capítulo, no habrá descanso para nuestros héroes.

Feliz año nuevo a todos. Os deseo un año de suerte y éxitos. Un año de salud y amistad. Gracias por haberme seguido todo este 2017 pasado y por haberme dado tantos buenos momentos con vuestros comentarios. Espero que este 2018 podamos seguir compartiendo estos momentos.

Hemos llegado entre todos a los 200 reviews, algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado el día que empecé esta historia, así que, como hice con los 100, todos los que habéis dejado un review, no me importa si fue el capítulo pasado o en los 24 anteriores, podéis pedir un one-shot a vuestro gusto y como hice con los otros, los iré publicando conforme pueda. ConstanzaMZ, te debo lo de Declan, lo sé, pero he decidido hacer algo especial con eso. Así qué, siéntete libre de pedir aquí.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS.

.

.

 **Capítulo 26 – Oscuridad (Parte I)  
**

 _Hace dos años…_

 _VESTUARIO (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _Me estás matando… - rezongó Hotch, no tan enfadado como quería hacer ver._

 _La risa de Emily lo distrajo del escrutinio que estaba dedicándole al cuerpo femenino, ataviado en un vestido rojo de infarto._

— _Pórtate bien y todo esto será tuyo en cuanto salgamos de Virginia. – Respondió la morena con diversión, susurrando para que nadie en el exterior pudiera escucharlos._

 _Hotch estiró del nudo de su corbata, en busca de aire. Acababan de terminar el turno y todos se preparaban para un fin de semana de descanso._

 _Desde su discusión, parecía que habían vuelto a ponerse de acuerdo. Hotch le daba un poco más de su tiempo y ella se conformaba con no pedir milagros que difícilmente pudiera cumplir y eso significaba, que Aaron había tenido que mentir a Jessica y decirle que tenía un caso para que se quedara con Jack y él pudiera dedicar su fin de semana a recompensar a Emily. Por una parte, se sentía mal. No estaba acostumbrado a mentir y Jessica no lo merecía, pero, por otra parte, tenía ganas de estar a solas con Emily, lejos de Virginia y del Equipo, dónde podrían ser ellos mismos sin miedo a delatarse y también, sabía, que Jack y Jessica disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos. Todos ganaban. Al menos, eso se decía a sí mismo para no sentirse como el peor padre y hombre de la tierra._

— _¿Llamaste al hotel? – Le preguntó Emily, no fiándose demasiado de que hubiera cumplido su promesa._

— _Sí. No habrá problema con el horario, nos esperarán. – Sacó su bolsa y cerró la taquilla mientras se giraba a mirarla. – Aunque sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre el destino._

 _Emily lo miró, negando con la cabeza, mientras imitaba su gesto y cerraba la taquilla, terminando._

— _Te gustará Atlantic City. – Siendo sincero, a Hotch no le importaba en absoluto si estaban en Atlantic City, en Las Vegas, en Reno o en Los Ángeles. Él apreciaba la compañía, pero no había podido resistirse a meterse con Emily un poco y recordarle la última vez que habían estado en Las Vegas. – Esta vez no saldrá huyendo de mi Agente Hotchner._

— _¿Volverás a decirme que necesitas tener sexo conmigo desesperadamente?_

— _Yo no dije desesperadamente. - Emily le dio una palmada en el pecho. – Y no deberías utilizar las palabras de una pobre borracha para engrosar tu ego. – Le dijo, y Hotch hizo el esbozo de una sonrisa al ver como se sonrojaba recordando ese momento._

 _Se acercó a la puerta y la miró antes de abrirla. – Cuatro horas más. – Dijo, observando las curvas que se marcaban en el vestido rojo, con anhelo, antes de dejar salir de allí a la morena y seguirla. Tenían que terminar algo de papeleo y después, se reuniría con Emily en un restaurante a las afueras de Quantico. La dejó con Morgan y Reid, para que se despidiera de ellos, de camino a su despacho._

 _No hizo más que sentarse cuando JJ entró con prisas, entregándole un folder._

— _Acaba de llegar esto por fax. He hablado con un inspector de Talahassee. – Le dijo, mientras Aaron abría el folder que contenía las fotografías de una chica rubia y de un hombre. – Lleva el caso de una chica, Rebecca Daniels. Desapareció hace tres semanas mientras hacía jogging cerca de la universidad._

— _¿Y este quién es? – Preguntó Hotch, observando la fotografía del hombre._

— _La Policía de Florida acudió a un posible suicidio hace como una hora y media. Un hombre de mediana edad. Son fotos post-mortem. – Respondió la rubia._

— _Está muy tatuado. – Observó Hotch, pasando las fotos una a una._

— _Por todo el cuerpo. Casi completamente. – Concordó JJ. – Por eso solicitan nuestra presencia. Los tatuajes son retratos de mujeres desaparecidas, con el año de su muerte o el año en el que descubrieron sus restos. Los tatuajes se corresponden con las fotos que había en una pared junto al cuerpo. Algunos datos de las mujeres son de hace diez años. – Resumió. – Rebecca aparece también en la pared, pero no tiene tatuaje de ella en el cuerpo. El Inspector cree que puede estar viva en algún sitio._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño._

— _Avisó de su suicidio. ¿Verdad? – Asumió._

— _Sí… – Respondió JJ, impresionada. –¿Cómo lo…?_

— _Es una puesta en escena. – Le explicó Hotch, antes de que JJ terminara de formular la pregunta. – Y sin público no puede haber representación. Diles que no muevan el cuerpo. – Ordenó. – Necesitamos ver lo que quería que viésemos. Si la chica sigue viva, quizá el muerto es el único que sabe dónde está._

 _Y eso significaba, que su plan para el fin de semana iba a sufrir un ligero contratiempo..._

 _Se pusieron en camino al instante. Hotch agradeció enormemente que Emily se cambiara de ropa. Tenerla al lado, con todo el Equipo delante, y con ese vestido hubiera sido una tortura china para él y necesitaba de toda su concentración para ese caso._

 _Cuando llegaron a Talahassee, se dieron cuenta de que Hotch había estado en lo cierto. Era una escenificación. El hombre muerto estaba sentado en una butaca, de espaldas a la puerta en un viejo almacén que había alquilado semanas atrás para su propósito. La dueña no sabía su identidad, el sujeto había pagado en metálico y no había levantado sospechas. Había dejado fotografías, diarios y su propio cuerpo como parte del montaje._

— _JJ, reúne toda la información que puedas sobre las anteriores víctimas. Morgan y Prentiss, revisad los diarios. Dave y Reid, los tatuajes. – Ordenó Hotch. – A ver si hay pistas de dónde puede estar la señorita Daniels._

— _¿Hay posibilidad de encontrarla con vida? – Le preguntó el Inspector._

— _Es mejor no especular. – Dijo Hotch, con seriedad. Reemplazando cualquier atisbo del hombre que había estado horas antes jugando con su subordinada por el concienzudo Líder del F.B.I. – ¿Me permite ver los informes del caso de la señorita Daniels?_

— _Sí, sí, por supuesto. – Dijo el Inspector y se alejó para ir a buscarlos mientras Hotch se acercaba a JJ, que miraba las fotografías de las víctimas._

— _¿Has encontrado algo? – Le preguntó._

— _El recorte más antiguo es de hace diez años. – JJ señaló a la primera víctima. – Están por orden, de la más antigua, a la más reciente. – Explicó. – Brenda Carlyle la primera y Rebecca Daniels la última._

— _Qué considerado… - Espetó Hotch, sin rastro de humor, de brazos cruzados mirando cada una de las fotografías y los recortes de prensa de las desapariciones, puestas en orden cronológico como JJ había explicado._

— _Una víctima al año durante diez años. Encontraron los restos de las chicas en una zona de paso en el bosque. – Siguió JJ. – Las estrangulaba después de abusar repetidamente de ellas y a la semana siguiente desaparecía otra._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño._

— _¿No secuestraba a ninguna antes de que encontraran el cuerpo de la anterior? – Preguntó._

— _No, nunca. – Respondió la rubia._

— _Entonces el ciclo es de un año. – Estuvo de acuerdo Hotch. – Las utiliza durante ese periodo y luego se busca otra nueva. No secuestra a ninguna hasta que encuentran el cuerpo de la última. Cuenta una historia y no empieza otra nueva hasta que se acaba la anterior._

 _Asesinos como ese, era difícil atraparlos, porque eran concienzudos, organizados y en su mayoría, extremadamente inteligentes. Las víctimas no eran del mismo Estado, lo que sugería que el SUDES sabía como funcionaba el sistema. Si no secuestraba en el mismo Estado, nadie relacionaría los asesinatos. Había salido impune durante diez años. Hotch se preguntaba, ¿qué había cambiado para que de pronto hubiera decidido acabar con su vida y mostrar su obra macabra?_

 _Hotch reunió al Equipo para poner en común todos los puntos que sabían hasta el momento. Era metódico, compulsivo, organizado… En dos semanas había reunido todas las pruebas de sus crímenes y había montado la escena perfecta, dónde nada faltaba._

— _Pasó diez años sin que lo descubrieran. – Les dijo Hotch. – Pudo seguir, pero decide acabar y enseñárnoslo todo._

— _¡Exactamente, todo! – Exclamó Reid. – Está todo. ¡Todo! Su cuerpo, los tatuajes, los periódicos, los diarios… Todo lo reunió aquí. Quería que lo viésemos todo, que viésemos su obra, su vida. Hasta puso a las mujeres en orden cronológico. Es como gritar: miradme._

— _Eso ya lo hemos visto. – Espetó Rossi, sin saber a donde quería llegar el joven Doctor._

— _Ya, pero tenemos que reflexionar un momento. – Siguió Spencer. – Todo esto tiene su lógica. Es cómo una confesión. Una ostentosa confesión. ¿Y qué diríais si un sujeto se entrega incluso antes de seguirle la pista?_

— _Tal vez que pretende ocultar algo. – Opinó Morgan._

— _O a alguien. – Dijo Hotch, aún más seguro._

— _Cometió un error. – Dijo Reid, mirando a Hotch un segundo antes de buscar en el diario. – En el tercer libro, casi se me pasa, pero lo pille. – Empezó a narrar en cuanto encontró el párrafo. – Creí que iba a tardar, pero hoy ha sido mi día de suerte. Ella estuvo a punto de pasar por mi lado sin darme cuenta, pero en el último momento, encontramos a la siguiente invitada._

— _¿Encontramos? – Preguntó JJ._

— _Tiene un cómplice. – Aseguró Reid, dando la razón a Hotch._

 _El cómplice seguramente retenía a Rebecca y tenía que tener un papel importante en la vida del SUDES, pues este poseía una personalidad dominante, por lo que, si se había suicidado para evitar que encontraran a la otra parte, esta tenía que ser verdaderamente importante._

 _Gracias a uno de sus tatuajes descubrieron que el SUDES había estado en la cárcel y García encontró varias coincidencias que los llevaron hasta Robert Matthew Burke. Había sido encarcelado por delitos sexuales y lo habían soltado justo cuando habían empezado los asesinatos._

 _Reid y JJ, descubrieron, a su vez, que los tatuajes del SUDES, no solo estaban hechos con tinta normal, sino que había tinta transparente que conectaba los rostros de las mujeres asesinadas con un espacio en blanco entre medias de los omoplatos donde descansaba un embrión en un útero. Eso les llevó a pensar que el cómplice era una mujer y estaba embarazada. El inspector se había acercado mucho a ellos con la investigación sobre Rebecca y Robert había decidido poner fin para que no se acercaran a la mujer._

 _García busco mujeres que visitaran a otros hombres encarcelados por violación en la cárcel, que hubieran aumentado sus visitas cuando Robert ingresó y que hubieran cesado cuando este fue puesto en libertad y, encontraron a la cómplice: Juliet Monroe._

 _Cuando llegaron a casa de Juliet, esta había muerto al dar a luz y Rebecca seguía viva, intentando consolar al pequeño recién nacido._

 _Nueve homicidios fueron resueltos y una chica había sido devuelta a su casa con su familia. No siempre todo salía tan bien y pese a que habían perdido su fin de semana, Hotch se sentía satisfecho con el trabajo realizado._

— _Dame tres. – Dijo Emily, en el jet, de regreso a Quantico, mientras jugaba una partida de Póker con Reid._

— _Uhh… - Se burló el Genio. – Tres cartas para la señorita y… una para mí._

— _Uhh… - Devolvió la burla Emily. – Una carta… ¿Escalera o color, Doctor Reid? ¿Qué intentas ligar?_

— _Teniendo en cuenta que las probabilidades de conseguir una escalera con una carta son d de que para conseguir color la probabilidad es de 4,5 a 1, si fuese inteligente tendría que ir a color. – Hotch sonrió al escucharlos. – Creo que voy a apostarlo todo en esta. – Sentenció Spencer, poniendo en el centro de la mesa todas las galletas y cacahuetes que tenía._

 _Emily alzó una ceja e imitó el gesto._

— _Bien. – Dijo la morena. – Tú dirás._

— _¿Si tengo color o si soy inteligente? – Preguntó Reid._

— _Habla. – Lo retó Emily._

— _Pues… – Empezó Reid. – Probablemente sea un genio. Pero en realidad… intenté buscar un full de ochos seises. – Puso sobre la mesa las cartas, mostrándolas._

— _Ah… siempre olvido que eres de Las Vegas. – Se lamentó Emily, pero Hotch pudo ver algo en su mirada mientras la observaba de reojo, intentando que JJ y Rossi no lo pillaran. Estaba mintiendo… Reid no pareció darse cuenta de ello mientras intentaba acaparar todos los frutos secos de la mesa hasta que ella lo paró._

— _Full de jotas treses. – Dijo Emily._

— _¿Has hecho full tirando tres cartas? – Se sorprendió el Genio. – Hay una probabilidad entre cien…_

— _97 a 1. – Lo corrigió Emily. – Te has quedado sin blanca._

 _Hotch tuvo que usar toda su fuerza humana para no sonreír, hasta que escuchó a Morgan preguntar:_

— _Eh Prentiss… ¿Atlantic City?_

— _Atlantic City ¿qué? – Intentó disimular la morena._

— _Venga ya… - Dijo Morgan. – Quiero saber que diablos haces tú un fin de semana en Atlantic City._

 _Emily rio._

— _Derek, siento un gran respeto por ti, pero hay preguntas que no sé si deberías hacer porque no sé si estás preparado para digerir la respuesta._

 _Hotch casi se atragantó, pero lo pudo disimular a tiempo. Al menos esperaba que esa respuesta hiciera que Derek abandonara su curiosidad. Emily se levantó y pasó hacia la cocina. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, ambos alzando las cejas en mutuo entendimiento._

— _Está mujer tiene mucho dentro… - Dijo Derek._

— _Yo nunca pierdo. – Reid, no prestando atención a Morgan, seguía mirando las cartas, buscando la trampa._

— … _Mucho dentro… - Siguió Morgan._

 _Quizá el fin de semana no había salido como habían planeado, pero Emily había tenido su partida de Póker y había dejado sin palabras a un par de hombres. El único perjudicado había sido él, que se quedaba sin arrancarle el vestido del cuerpo, porque el siguiente fin de semana, Emily había quedado con García y JJ para ir de compras, y, en ello estaban, cuando se vio obligado a llamar a JJ para que se presentaran todos en la Unidad. Había recibido un aviso desde la oficina en Anchorage, Alaska. Tres personas asesinadas en una semana. Los necesitaban allí urgentemente._

— _Franklin es una comunidad pesquera y aislada que está sufriendo mucho los efectos de la crisis y con los recientes asesinatos la gente está muy nerviosa. – Informó JJ, después de leer el folder del caso que Hotch le había facilitado._

— _El Sheriff local se siente perdido. Alaska no tiene un caso de un asesino en serie desde Robert Hansen. Saldremos esta noche. Dormiréis en el avión. – Dijo Hotch. – García, tú también vienes._

— _¿Señor...? – Preguntó la analista con duda._

— _He pedido una conexión vía satélite. Nos mantendrás conectados. – Respondió Aaron._

— _Sí, Señor. – Acató Penélope. Hotch sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba demasiado viajar con ellos y prefería quedarse en su cueva dónde lo controlaba todo, pero en esa ocasión, la necesitaban._

— _Esa gente está al límite. Si sigue la misma secuencia solo queda un día hasta el siguiente crimen. Hay que trabajar rápido._

 _Tomaron el tiempo justo para ir a casa a recoger algo de ropa de abrigo y se juntaron todos de nuevo en el hangar donde el jet esperaba para llevarlos a su destino. El viaje era de cerca de diez horas y Hotch insistió en que durmieran todos un poco antes de ponerse con los datos del caso._

 _Estaba mirando por la ventanilla del jet hacia la oscuridad de la noche, medio adormilado, cuando notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Sonrió un poco. El olor era inconfundible y no tardó en llegarle su voz, apenas susurrando._

— _¿No duermes? – Le preguntó Emily._

 _La miró y seguidamente echó un vistazo hacia el resto del Equipo. Todos estaban dormidos. Regresó su atención a ella._

— _Siento haberos estropeado la noche. – Le dijo. No era ese el motivo, por supuesto. Le era difícil dormir cuando se enfrentaban a un nuevo caso._

 _La mano de Emily se posó sobre su pierna y Hotch pudo notar el calor que emanaba de ella a través de la ropa._

— _Ya… - Respondió la morena, perspicaz. Alargó la mano hacia el asiento vacío de al lado, que había estado ocupando momentos antes y cogió una manta. Tapó las piernas de ambos y se acomodó en el asiento. – Voy a estar aquí despierta hasta que te oiga roncar._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño._

— _No ronco._

 _Emily alzó una ceja._

— _¿Seguro?_

 _Aaron se mordió la mejilla. ¿Roncaba? Frunciendo de nuevo el ceño, se acomodó y la miró de reojo. Parecía divertida. Se estaba burlando descaradamente de él. Sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho._

— _Mamá gallina. – Le susurró y escuchó su risa suave, antes de dormirse._

 _Tan solo tres horas después, y tocando el amanecer, se reunieron todos para poder puntualizar sobre el caso._

— _No tiene preferencias de sexo ni de raza. – Empezó Emily. – Y tampoco un método definido de matar. Creo que es alguien desorganizado._

— _Pero no dejó ninguna huella en el escenario del crimen y consiguió aislar a sus víctimas. – Dijo Rossi, creyendo que tal vez el asesino no fuera tan desorganizado._

— _Ponerse guantes y asegurarse de que no haya testigos es fácil. – Opinó Morgan. – Lo preocupante es la evolución de los crímenes._

— _¿Evolución? – Preguntó JJ, confundida._

— _Empezó por una presa fácil. Jhon Backer era sesentón, relativamente sencillo para un principiante. Dedaimia Swanson era más joven pero no creo que fuera muy difícil de dominar. – Explicó Derek._

— _A esos no necesitó dominarlos. – Dijo Reid. – Los mató a tiros a los dos._

— _Justo a eso me refería. Los mató a una distancia segura. Pero Brenda Bright era más joven y habría ejercido una mayor resistencia. ¿Por qué no le disparó a ella también? – Inquirió Morgan._

— _Eso apoya la teoría de la desorganización. – Dijo Hotch, dando la razón a Emily._

— _Quizá no consiguió lo que quería de sus primeras víctimas. – Opinó Rossi. – Brenda Bright era una mujer atractiva. La mató con una flecha, pero no se la disparó, se la clavó. El significado es claro._

— _Desde Anchorage un hidroavión nos llevará hasta Franklin. Al llegar, Morgan y Prentiss id al lugar del crimen. Hay que averiguar cómo acorrala a sus víctimas. Reid y Rossi, investigad los cuerpos. JJ y yo la victimología, y García, busca entre los datos de la población. – Ordenó Hotch._

— _Sí, Señor. – Acató la analista. – Tenéis que saber que la cobertura de móviles no es nada buena. – Les advirtió. — Hay móviles vía satélite para todos y os he programado nuestros números en marcación rápida. – Se señaló. – ¿De quién es el siete de la suerte? – Bromeó, arrancándoles a todos una sonrisa._

 _Al llegar a Anchorage, Hotch cedió el paso a todo el Equipo hacia el hidroavión y se montó en la parte delantera. Antes de que se pusiera los cascos para poder conversar por encima del ruido con el piloto, Morgan bromeó._

— _Ei Hotch, ¿ya sabrás pilotar este trasto si hace falta?_

 _Hotch le dedicó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y Rossi le dio una palmada en el hombro a Derek, haciendo que Emily, que estaba entremedias de ambos, recibiera también con el brazo._

— _Te sorprenderías. – Lo retó el mayor._

 _Emily abrió la boca._

— _Las manos quietas. – Les advirtió a ambos hombres. – ¿Hay algo que no sepa hacer? – Preguntó, y Hotch sonrió para sí mismo. Lástima que no pudiera mirarla a la cara._

— _En realidad… – Empezó a decir Reid y todos resoplaron, agradeciendo que el piloto pusiera en marcha el motor y el ruido opacara la verborrea de estadísticas._

 _Al llegar a Franklin, mientras Morgan y Prentiss se reunían con la ayudante del Sheriff Flack para ver el lugar del último crimen, el resto fueron derechos a la comisaría, dónde se encontraron con el Sheriff Rhodes._

— _¿Dónde podemos instalarnos? – Preguntó JJ._

— _En la comisaría no hay mucho sitio, porque también es oficina de correos, pero he pedido que les hagan un hueco en la taberna de Carol, que está ahí en frente._

 _Los cinco miembros del Equipo se giraron a mirar la pequeña taberna._

— _Gracias. – Mejor eso que nada… Pensó Hotch._

— _Gracias a ustedes por venir. – Les dijo el hombre, una vez que Hotch y el Equipo ya habían emprendido la marcha hacia el lugar._

 _Cuando pudieron volver a juntarse de nuevo, pusieron en común todo lo que habían averiguado: el SUDES era un psicópata que experimentaba con los cuerpos. Tenía conocimientos de caza, pero eso no les ayudaba en absoluto, la mayoría de los mil cuatrocientos habitantes de Franklin habían aprendido a cazar desde pequeños, era su modo de supervivencia y, como eran tan pocos habitantes, la mayoría sabía las costumbres del resto de vecinos. Iba a ser una tarea ardua encontrar a alguien que podría ser cualquiera. Hotch ordenó al Sheriff que estableciera un toque de queda para que no saliera nadie por la noche, que era cuando habían sido cometidos todos los asesinatos. Esperaba que eso les diera tiempo a averiguar algo más._

— _Debemos ir a dormir para estar frescos por la mañana. – Dijo Hotch, a todos los presentes, que se congregaban ante el fuego en la taberna._

— _Arriba tengo cuatro cuatros libres. – Dijo Carol._

— _¿Cómo cuatro? – Preguntó Reid. Carol le sonrió._

— _Lo sentimos, pero no podemos hacer más. – Se disculpó el Sheriff Rhodes. – Su equipo es el doble que mi departamento. – Se lamentó. – Hasta mañana._

 _Hotch le dio las buenas noches al Sheriff antes de dirigirse al Equipo._

— _Compartiremos los cuartos._

— _Yo no pienso dormir con Reid. – Se quejó Morgan._

 _García agarró la mano de Derek._

— _Yo contigo._

— _Aaron, no pretendo que seas mi cuarta esposa, pero prefiero dormir contigo a dormir con él. – Dijo, señalando a Reid._

 _Reid les frunció el ceño a todos y Hotch suspiró. Eran como niños…_

— _Yo dormiré con Reid. – Dijo Hotch y el genio sonrió, mirando al resto como si fueran un grupo de hermanos traviesos y él hubiera recibido el regalo de papá. Negó con la cabeza y emprendió la marcha por las escaleras. Rossi lo siguió al instante._

— _¿Es por la barba? – Le preguntó. – Estoy dispuesto a quitármela si lo prefieres. – Bromeó el mayor._

 _El resto les siguieron, riendo._

 _Hotch se dio cuenta, minutos después, de que debería haber aceptado la oferta de Dave. Le dolía la cabeza de escuchar a Reid hablar sobre el porcentaje de parejas que escogían tabernas como esa para pasar el fin de semana y concebían en ellas. ¿Podía haber una estadística para eso? Y… ¿tenía que decírselo cuando ambos estaban compartiendo una cama?_

— … _lo más curioso es que el 78% de esas parejas son amantes que tienen maridos y mujeres en la ciudad y…_

 _Hotch no lo aguantó más. Se levantó, se cambió el pantalón de pijama por sus tejanos, se puso el polar y se dirigió a la puerta._

— _¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Reid, sorprendido._

— _Necesito un café. – Le dijo, por no decirle que prefería quedarse en el salón hasta que se durmiera._

— _El café no te ayudará a coger el sueño. – Le aconsejó el genio._

 _Hotch alzó una ceja mientras salía al pasillo, negando con la cabeza. Reid tampoco era un somnífero precisamente…_

 _Se dirigió a la pequeña barra de la planta baja y comprobó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. "Bienvenido a Franklin, Aaron… ", pensó. Al parecer allí si tenían un horario estricto de nueve a cinco. Traspasó la pequeña puerta de la barra y deslizó la mirada por la variedad de bebidas del bar hasta que encontró una botella de Whisky. Se sirvió un vaso y se sentó._

 _Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando notó una mano cálida en su espalda. Sonrió sin poderlo remediar al notar el olor de la dueña de la caricia y se giró a enfrentarla._

— _¿No te tengo dicho que no debes tocar sin avisar a un agente armado? – Le recriminó, por segunda vez en pocas semanas._

 _Emily lo miró de arriba abajo y Hotch sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su escrutinio._

— _¿Con que piensas atacarme, Agente? ¿Con las sandalias de dormir? – Se burló Emily, aunque sabía que bajo su polar, Aaron llevaba la pistola._

 _Hotch alzó el vaso del que estaba bebiendo._

— Tengo un arma y si no te mata el golpe, lo hará el líquido. – Dijo, con una mueca. No había probado jamás peor Whisky que ese. – _Y no llevo sandalias de dormir_. – Se quejó.

 _Emily sacudió la cabeza, divertida y se sentó a su lado. Cogió su vaso, bebió de él e imitó la mueca de Hotch segundos antes._

— _No bebas esto. Vas a enfermarte. – Aconsejó, alejando el vaso de él. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó._

— _Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – Dijo Hotch y ante la ceja alzada de Emily, se encogió de hombros. – No podía dormir._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza._

— _¿Reid estaba siendo malo contigo?_

 _Aaron sonrió un segundo, hasta que notó la mano de Emily en su muslo, deslizándose perezosamente hacia el interior y hacia arriba. Se tensó, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos._

— _Emily… – Siseó. – ¿Qué…?_

 _No pudo terminar la frase porque la boca de la morena lo silenció y él gruñó, rendido. Subió una mano por su brazo y tiró de ella para devolverle el beso. Era inútil resistirse, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que no podía, ni quería hacerlo. Cuando ella lo tocaba, perdía la sensatez._

 _Las manos de Emily se hundieron en su polar y acariciaron su cintura, tirando de él para acercarlo más a ella y Hotch sonrió contra su boca. Emily era desinhibida y perspicaz. Excitante y demasiado caliente para ignorarla._

 _Mordió el labio de la morena, haciendo que abriera la boca y deslizó la lengua en su interior. Sus manos se aferraron al trasero de su subordinada y presionó su erección contra el muslo de la mujer, arrancándole un gemido y entonces, escucharon el grito. Se separaron abruptamente, ambos con el ceño fruncido._

— _¿García? – Inquirió Emily y Hotch asintió._

 _Echaron a correr hacia el exterior, únicamente parándose a tomar los abrigos del colgador y se encontraron con una escena que jamás debería de haber ocurrido._

 _Hotch apretó la mandíbula al ver a García, arrodillada en el suelo junto al cadáver de un hombre que, si hubiera hecho caso de sus consejos y se hubiera quedado en casa, en esos momentos no estaría muerto y su subordinada no tendría que haber vivido jamás una situación como esa. García era demasiado sensible e inocente y sabía que eso iba a afectarle mucho más de lo que podía afectar a cualquiera del resto del Equipo. Por un momento, Hotch se culpó por haberla hecho ir con ellos, pero, tenía que ser objetivo. La necesitaban._

— _¿García…? – Susurró Emily, tomándola de los hombros e intentando apartarla del cadáver._

 _Hotch se acercó a ayudar, alzando a la rubia y mirando su rostro manchado de sangre, aguantando a duras penas las ganas de increparla por haber salido al exterior sola, justo cuando llegó Morgan corriendo._

— _¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – Espetó Derek, acercándose a la analista y tocando sus brazos y su rostro para asegurarse de que no estaba herida._

— _Lo vi… – Dijo García, con voz temblorosa. – Estaba frente a mi…_

— _Morgan. Llévala dentro y asegúrate de que está bien. – Ordenó Hotch, mientras Emily se alejaba unos pasos para llamar al Sheriff. Cuando volvió a acercarse a él, señaló hacia la carretera, dónde Rhodes estaba aparcando._

— _Estaba aquí al lado._

 _Hotch asintió con el semblante serio y esperó a que el Sheriff se acercara a ellos. Sintió los pasos de Rossi y Reid a sus espaldas, aproximándose también._

— _Se llamaba Craig Ramey. – Dijo Rhodes. – Un pescador._

— _Lo conocimos esta mañana. – Se lamentó Emily. – Pensaba marcharse._

— _Acelera la frecuencia. Aún falta un día. ¿Por qué habrá cambiado? – Preguntó Reid, mirando a Rossi que observaba el cadáver._

— _Ramey les dijo a todos que pensaba marcharse. Tal vez el sujeto se enteró y lo atacó inmediatamente para evitar que huyera. – Opinó Emily._

— _Pero tiene que haber algo más. – Dijo Rossi, pensativo. – Trajo el cuerpo hasta la posada en la que estamos nosotros._

— _Nos está diciendo que no nos teme. Coge confianza. – Aseveró Hotch._

— _Y ha cambiado de arma. – Observó Rossi. – Parece un cuchillo con filo de sierra._

— _Y ha hecho más destrozó. – Dijo Reid, agachándose junto a Dave para poder tener mejor visión. – Mirad esta herida abierta. No puede saberse hasta que se haga la autopsia, pero apostaría a que se ha llevado un trozo del cuerpo. – Aseguró._

— _¿Qué trozo? – Preguntó Hotch, haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible, esperando que no estuvieran tratando con un caníbal._

— _No lo sé. – Dijo Reid, sobándose la sien. – Pero, a juzgar por el sitio diría que es el hígado o el bazo._

 _En ese momento, llegó Derek._

— _¿Te ha dado García más información? – Preguntó Hotch._

— _Bueno… todo lo que podía. – Respondió Morgan._

— _El sujeto se burla. Nos lleva ventaja. – Dijo Rossi._

— _Creo que le atribuís más mérito del que merece. – Rezongó Hotch. – Es un tipo desorganizado, como dijo Emily. La metodología no es coherente y cambia el método. El primer asesinato ni siquiera lo planificó. – Emily hizo una mueca y Hotch frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué._

— _Fue un accidente y, sin embargo, desencadenó en él una respuesta sexual. – Opinó la morena._

 _Morgan los miró a ambos, también, con una expresión que a Hotch le costó leer._

— _Entonces supo que tenía que volver a matar y ahora lo hace de forma más eficaz. – Siguió el argumento Derek._

— _Ya, ¿y lo de los órganos? – Preguntó el Sheriff._

— _El consumo indica casi siempre un deseo de conservar a la víctima. – Explicó Reid. – Le cuesta desprenderse de ella. Seguramente se trate de alguien con un trauma grande abandono._

— _Pronto amanecerá. Vamos a reunirnos y repasamos lo que sabemos. – Ordenó Hotch._

 _Se pasaron el resto de la noche sin dormir. Dieron el perfil a los pocos agentes de policía de Franklin y se unieron a ellos en las calles para buscar pistas y sospechosos. Llenaron las celdas, pero no fue hasta que hablaron con la maestra de la escuela que tuvieron una pista sólida. Joshua Beardsley, el hijo de Carol, la tabernera, había disfrutado desde siempre de la caza y había vuelto hacía dos semanas, justo cuando habían empezado los crímenes. Su padre había muerto por esas fechas y encajaba en el perfil, pero también encajaba la mitad de la ciudad al completo. Decidieron que lo mejor sería que pasara en comisaría la noche. Si no volvía a haber víctimas, significaba que tenían al hombre adecuado. Aún así, extremaron precauciones. García descubrió que todas las víctimas tenían algo en común: todas ellas iban a marcharse de Franklin, así que, buscaron a todos los habitantes que tenían pendiente marcharse y los pusieron a salvo._

 _Al llegar la noche siguiente, García prefirió dormir con JJ después de haber discutido con Morgan la noche anterior cuando este había intentado hacerle un interrogatorio cognitivo. No estaba enfadada, pero se sentía mejor con su amiga, así que tuvieron que reorganizar de nuevo todos los cuartos._

— _Prentiss… - Canturreó Morgan, sensualmente._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza._

— _Prefiero dormir con alguien que no tenga las manos flojas. – Reid sonrió, esperanzado y Emily alzó una ceja. – Ni se pase la noche llenándome la cabeza de estadísticas. – Aclaró y Rossi le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. – Ni ronque… – El hombre mayor frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella._

— _Pues yo no pienso dormir con Reid. – Volvió a discutir Derek._

 _Hotch se pellizcó el entrecejo, agotado._

— _Reid, duermes solo. Morgan y Dave, juntos. Prentiss, conmigo. Dormiré en el suelo. – Ordenó, al borde de perder la paciencia. – Es tarde y no dormimos la noche anterior. Intentad descansar._

 _Se dirigieron cada uno a los cuartos asignados y en cuanto Hotch y Emily atravesaron las puertas del suyo, la morena se giró a mirarlo con una ceja alzada._

— _¿Has dicho en serio lo de dormir en el suelo? – Le preguntó la morena, mientras sacaba de su bolsa el pijama._

 _Hotch esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa y se quitó el polar y los tejanos. Estaba cogiendo el pantalón de pijama de su bolsa cuando notó la mirada de Emily en su espalda desnuda y se giró a observarla. Se había quitado también la ropa y únicamente conservaba un minúsculo trozo de tela entre sus piernas y su sostén. El aire se le quedó atascado en la garganta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar que en la habitación de al lado estaban sus compañeros. La observó mientras se ponía una corta camiseta y se metía en la cama, guardándole el sitio al lado._

 _Se puso los pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta antes de juntarse con ella en la cama. Cuantas más capas de ropa hubiera entre ellos, más difícil sería caer en la tentación, o eso pensó. Minutos después, cuando la mano de Emily presionó sobre su pecho y ella pegó todo su cuerpo a su costado, empezó a tener serias dudas. Siendo un hombre que sabía controlarse tan bien en cualquier tipo de situación, se daba cuenta de que no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre su cuerpo en cuanto a Emily Prentiss se refería._

 _Notó la mano de la morena deslizándose hacia abajo. Las puntas de sus dedos rozando íntimamente su bajo vientre cuando ella metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta de dormir y comenzó a juguetear con el vello que descendía por su piel hasta perderse por la cinturilla del pantalón. Los labios de la mujer rozaron su cuello y Hotch sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba dolorosamente, en especial, cuando ella deslizó la mano en el interior de su pantalón y dio un tierno apretón a su miembro._

— _Parece que estamos contentos. – Canturreó, haciendo que Hotch cerrara los ojos y tomara una honda respiración._

— _Emily… – Susurró – Reid está en la habitación de al lado._

— _Pero tú has preferido dormir conmigo. – Le recordó y contra eso, Hotch no tenía nada que decir. Era verdad. Ante el hecho de que Emily pudiera dormir con cualquier otro, o tener que dormir él de nuevo con Reid, prefería la tortura que significaba acostarse al lado de la morena y no poder tocarla._

 _Todas sus ideas se vieron torpedeadas cuando la mano de Emily empezó a acariciar su miembro lentamente, mientras su cuerpo descendía. Notó su aliento caliente en su vientre y se le atascó el aire en la garganta cuando la morena tiró de sus pantalones y su boca lo rodeó. Los labios femeninos apretaron su endurecida carne y Hotch perdió totalmente el sentido. Dejó que sus manos se enredaran en el pelo de Emily y alzó las caderas, hundiéndose más en su boca, atrayéndola más a él. Emily dejó escapar un profundo gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y él sintió como el sonido reverberaba a lo largo de su miembro, cuando ella empezó a succionar con más fuerza mientras sus finas manos acariciaban su pecho por debajo de la camiseta que se había puesto precisamente para evitar el contacto directo._

 _Hotch se rindió a las caricias y miró hacia Emily. La visión de la morena rodeándolo, succionando y disfrutando con ello fue suficiente para que estuviera a punto de explotar. Jadeó, removiéndose y tirando de ella._

 _Emily le sonrió y se sentó sobre sus caderas. Ni corta ni perezosa, se deshizo de la minúscula camiseta que se había puesto para dormir y Hotch disfrutó de la vista espectacular que eran sus pechos enfundados en encaje negro._

 _Ya había fallado estrepitosamente en su misión de mantenerla alejada físicamente, así que, sabiéndose perdedor, se alzó y la besó, dejando que sus lenguas danzaran libremente mientras se deshacía de su sostén y liberaba sus pechos._

 _Hotch escuchó a Emily inhalar bruscamente cuando abandonó su boca y fue directo a sus pechos. La mejilla, rasposa por la barba que empezaba a crecer, dejó róales rojos en la pálida piel de su subordinada cuando él frotó la cara entre sus pechos y su boca lamió, mordió y succionó de uno a otro. Le colocó las manos en el trasero, cuando ella empezó a corresponder a sus caricias moviendo sus caderas sobre su miembro ya demasiado estimulado y la apretó contra él para que pudiera sentir los estragos que estaba provocándole a su cuerpo._

 _El gemido suave de Emily inundó la habitación y él alzó la cabeza, besándola para silenciarla a la vez que apartaba la tela de la ropa interior que los separaba y dejaba que ella se sentara sobre él, penetrándose, antes de empujarlo para que él se tumbara. Lo hizo y la llevó con él. La agarró fuerte de las caderas y ambos empezaron a moverse al compás. Las respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, los jadeos y gemidos únicamente silenciados por la boca del otro, la fricción entre sus cuerpos dura y necesitada y, entonces, Hotch lo sintió. Sintió como la morena se ponía rígida, como sus músculos se contraían y lo apresaban con fuerza y como se deshacía sobre él. Fue su turno. La volteó, la aplastó contra el colchón y empezó a hundirse rápido y fuerte en ella. La fricción de sus cuerpos lo hizo jadear y se tensó cuando las uñas de Emily se clavaron en su espalda, haciendo que explotara._

 _Las manos de su subordinada se enredaron en el pelo de su nuca y acariciaron suavemente, en relajantes caricias, cuando él apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que Emily habló._

— _¿Sabes que esa sonrisa podría curar un cáncer? – Le dijo, observándolo fijamente._

 _Ese halago hizo que su sonrisa se incrementara y Emily alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche donde descansaba su teléfono móvil. Antes de que Hotch pudiera reaccionar, ella le hizo una foto y se quedó mirando su obra por unos segundos, con una expresión que Hotch hacía mucho que no veía hacia él de ninguna mujer. Eso hizo que tragara el nudo que acababa de formársele en la garganta y carraspeara para aclarar su voz._

— _¿Me acabas de hacer una foto? – Preguntó._

— _Sí. – Respondió, mostrándole la fotografía, dónde salía él con una sonrisa post orgásmica ridícula pero extrañamente radiante. – Sonríes tan poco que tenía que inmortalizarlo._

 _Al ver la expresión de Emily, mirando la fotografía con total satisfacción, Hotch no fue capaz de molestarse por ello, muy al contrario, se echó hacia un lado y la atrajo con él, ambos acomodándose para dormir._

 _Emily dejó el teléfono en la mesilla de nuevo y Hotch apagó la luz. Momentos después, cuando Aaron pensaba que Emily empezaba a quedarse dormida, la escuchó murmurar._

— _Hoy me llamaste Emily delante de todos._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño, pensando cuando había pasado eso y cayó en la cuenta. Justo cuando habían escuchado el grito de García. Justo cuando había visto la mueca de Emily y la expresión extraña de Morgan._

— _Es tu nombre. – Dijo, intentando restarle importancia._

 _La mano de Emily acarició su brazo, reconfortándolo, pero ambos sabían que había cometido un error que podría haber puesto su relación en el punto de mira de Derek Morgan. Y Hotch, además, sabía que, si a Morgan le daba por explicárselo a García, esta removería cielo y tierra para averiguar absolutamente todo lo que escondían._

 _Pese al buen rato, pese a que tenía a Emily entre sus brazos, esa noche fue dura para Hotch. Se culpaba a sí mismo por estar perdiendo la cabeza. Se culpaba por haber sucumbido a Emily esa noche, por haber cruzado la línea ya incluso antes de que ambos estuvieran encerrados en una habitación. Su mente empezó a ver diapositiva a diapositiva lo que podía suponer para ellos, en especial para Emily, si el Equipo se enteraba de la relación que mantenían, así que, de mal humor como estaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir de la habitación antes de que su subordinada despertara y el resto del Equipo se levantara. Se duchó y bajó al salón, esperando encontrar a Carol para que le indicara dónde podía ir a tomar el desayuno. No la vio por ningún lado, así que decidió salir afuera y buscar alguna cafetería. El paseo lo relajaría y el frío aclararía sus ideas._

— _Sheriff. – Saludó Hotch a Rhodes, que se acercó con expresión preocupada a él en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta. – ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

— _Ha habido otro asesinato._

 _Rhodes le informó de la muerte de Carol y Hotch llamó al Equipo para que se presentaran abajo lo antes posible._

— _Prentiss. – Ordenó, con tono brusco, más del que hubiera deseado. – Ve con Morgan a ver el cadáver. Reid y Rossi a la comisaría a informar a Joshua._

 _Cuando Emily y Morgan regresaron, le explicaron que el SUDES había jugado con el cuerpo, le había sacado los intestinos y lo había mutilado. Sentía rabia y su modo de actuar cada vez era más impredecible. Como habían puesto a salvo a todas las personas que querían marcharse de Franklin, había escogido a otro tipo de víctima. Carol debería de haber estado en la taberna, en cambio, esa noche había variado su rutina y había estado en casa. El SUDES la había atrapado porque seguramente la habría estado siguiendo._

 _Joshua no se tomó nada bien lo de su madre y no era de extrañar. Ellos lo habían mantenido preso, casi acusado de ser el SUDES, mientras a su madre la mataba el verdadero asesino. Hotch se sintió aún más molesto con eso. Aunque había sido una decisión conjunta y aunque probablemente hubiera tomado las mismas decisiones de haber estado en ese caso involucrado con Emily o no, no podía dejar de pensar que le faltaba concentración y de ello únicamente tenía la culpa él por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a esos términos._

 _La mutilación de Carol, les dio la pista que les faltaba. El SUDES había estado mutilando animales antes, los cuales pensaban que habían sido atacados por osos, pero al ver las fotografías, Reid constató que un animal no mutilaría de esa forma, no dejaría tanta carne y que, por lo tanto, estaban tratando con el mismo sujeto. Un sujeto que era desorganizado, tosco e inmaduro. Era un adolescente._

 _Eso les llevó de nuevo a la escuela, donde les dijeron que no había adolescentes masculinos. En cambio, García encontró una tesis de Joshua en la que hablaba de lo mucho que le había costado ser hermano mayor. Joshua era hijo único, por lo que Hotch supuso que tenía que ser algún amigo y la maestra lo confirmó: Owen Porter._

 _Owen había sufrido malos tratos por parte de su padre durante toda su infancia. Habían dicho que el SUDES podía tener un gran trauma de niño y, además, sufrir de abandono. Joshua se había tenido que marchar a estudiar a Anchorage y lo había tenido que dejar, cuando habían sido inseparables. La actitud de un padre abusador y la pérdida de la única persona con la que se sentía a salvo habían sido el desencadenante._

 _Hotch fue con el Sheriff Rhodes y con Reid a casa de los Porter y en cuanto el padre les abrió la puerta y les dijo de malas formas que les dejaran tranquilos, Hotch empujó al alto hombre y entró en la casa, sin permiso, sin miramientos._

— _Apaguen eso. – Ordenó, señalando la televisión. Reid lo hizo por ellos, mientras Rhodes entraba en las habitaciones a buscar a Owen._

— _¿Lo sabía? – Le preguntó a la madre de Owen. Una mujer de baja estatura y mirada triste a la que se notaba que la vida no la había tratado bien._

— _¿De qué está hablando? – Increpó el padre de Owen, alzando la voz._

 _Hotch se giró a mirarlo, su paciencia colgando precariamente de un hilo. Él, había tenido que sufrir el maltrato de un padre borracho, había tenido que proteger a una madre y a un hermano. Él, había tenido que vivir la vida que le habían dado a Owen. Por culpa de padres como Porter, niños como él se hacían asesinos. En el fondo de su corazón, Aaron siempre había temido perder la calma que lo caracterizaba y que lo había llevado por el buen camino, porque entonces, él sería como el resto de asesinos en serie que habían nacido de la rabia, el abandono y el abuso. Había perdido esa calma cuando Haley había muerto y sabía de lo que era capaz, por eso se obligaba a si mismo a alzar los muros y a creer una y otra vez que la justicia era sabia y era la que tenía que actuar._

— _No estaba segura hasta la noche de ayer. – Respondió la madre de Owen, antes de que Hotch pudiera decirle nada al padre. – Llegó a casa cubierto de sangre._

— _Se ha ido. – Dijo Rhodes. – La ventana está abierta._

— _No era la primera vez que lavaba la sangre de su ropa. – Le dijo Hotch a la mujer._

— _¡No hables más, Martha! – Le gritó el señor Porter a su mujer._

— _Siéntese y cállese. – Le dijo Hotch al hombre, su tono duro y malhumorado. No iba a permitir que miserables como él trataran mal a nadie delante suya. No lo había permitido cuando era un crío, mucho menos ahora que era adulto. – Le prometo que él no va a volver a pegarle. – Le prometió a la mujer._

 _El señor Porter pareció entender la amenaza velada en su voz y se mantuvo sabiamente callado mientras la madre de Owen les decía dónde podían encontrarlo._

 _La detención se complicó porque Joshua, junto con un grupo de cazadores, quisieron dar caza a Owen por su cuenta. El caso se saldó con la detención de Owen, con Joshua herido, García afectada por haber tenido que ver a una persona muriendo en sus manos y con Hotch confundido y molesto consigo mismo._

 _No estaba enfadado con Emily, no podía estarlo, no tenía la culpa, no podía culparla, pero él si podía culparse a sí mismo y como la culpabilidad es una perra, Hotch no pudo evitar que la situación entre Emily y él se complicara…_

 _._

 _._

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Final de la mitad del capítulo. El siguiente será el último de la quinta temporada y el primero de la sexta. Nos vamos acercando al reencuentro de Prentiss con Doyle y a su rescate.

No se vostras… pero yo en el capítulo de Alaska (A parte de ser uno de los capítulos que más me gustan), veo a Hotch guapísimo con ese polar… Y sin él también. En ese capítulo está tremendo, sin más.

Y hasta aquí… un abrazo a todos.


	27. Chapter 27

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **ABbyCG,** **Lica** y **taviakristy** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Lo de la fotografía lo explico en la nota porque sois varios quienes me lo habéis dicho. Hecho, un one-shot para ti donde Hotch vea esos tatuajes y se ponga difícil la situación. Empieza la guerra amiga, ¿preparada?

 **ibihdz:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gusta y que podrías releértela sin cansarte, porque eso hace que mi trabajo merezca la pena. Un saludo enorme y espero que estés preparada para lo que viene.

 **belen:** Mm… de momento… tendremos que aguantar cosas no tan felices, pero prometo que el final será de vuestro agrado, o eso intentaré.

 **Emma:** Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. El capítulo de Alaska es el 5x21, y uno de mis favoritos, además. Espero que hayas podido cerrar la boca, ahora vienen partes difíciles.

 **lupita trujillo:** Bueno… ya sabes que Hotch hizo algo por lo que Emily no está nada contenta, ¿no? Ya veremos a ver que es… ¿Dos reviews en uno? No, no… a mí me gusta recibir en cada historia su review :( mala… En cuanto a lo que ha recibido Hotch… le he dado muchas vueltas a como hacer eso, pero no hay forma de suavizarlo. Creo que es algo peor, a modo de ver de Hotch. Ya verás.

 **Solo yo:** Lo de la foto lo explico en la nota ;). Si, lo del pasado de Hotch siempre es algo que he tenido en mente debido a un capítulo de la primera temporada en la que Hotch le dice a un SUDES que hay quienes terminan volviéndose asesinos por culpa de lo que han hecho sus padres y hay quienes se vuelven cazadores de los asesinos. Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

 **Carine:** Muchísimas gracias por darme tu opinión y me encanta que te guste. Me gustaría poner más escenas de la que me pides, pero, por desgracia, toda historia tiene su parte buena y su parte mala y el drama es la parte principal de este fic, porque, como sabemos, nuestros personajes no tienen una vida fácil, pero, te prometo, que en cuanto logre que sus vidas se solucionen un poco, tendrás escenas de esas.

 **Daniela Cruz:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que os gusta lo que hago. Siento haber tardado, pero ya está aquí la actualización. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia y me dejes saber tu opinión con los sucesos que se van aconteciendo.

 **NOTA:** Todos teníamos curiosidad sobre la fotografía de Hotch en el móvil de Emily, pero… si os fijáis bien, esa fotografía es la de la tarjeta identificativa de miembro del F.B.I. de Hotch. La foto que Emily le hace en Alaska es la que tiene el SUDES, la que le enseña al principio de la historia y por la cual Emily comprende que todo lo que le pasa se debe a su relación con Hotch.

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, a algunos os prometí que este capítulo vendría antes, pero tuve un accidente en el trabajo y no pude escribir. Gracias a los que os habéis preocupado. Espero que esta racha de desastres termine pronto…

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y sus casos no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS y ABC Studios.

.

.

 **Capítulo 27 – Oscuridad (Parte II)**

 _Hotch empezó el siguiente caso, varios días después, intentando bromear con Reid sobre su nuevo corte de pelo, algo que arrancó carcajadas a todos los miembros del Equipo e intentó que la dureza del mismo no le afectara. Varias mujeres asesinadas en Boise, Idaho, con un intervalo de tiempo de dos meses entre asesinato y asesinato. Todas ellas adictas a las redes sociales, dónde contaban toda su vida, facilitando así el trabajo del SUDES, que resultó ser un informático que grababa a sus víctimas mientras las asesinaba y escondía sus cadáveres en una cámara frigorífica propiedad de uno de los muchos impresentables que disfrutaban viendo esos asesinatos en vivo vía online. El cómplice había resultado ser un hombre mayor, con mujer, hijos y nietos. Una historia desoladora y triste, como todas las que les rodeaban._

 _Hotch estaba manteniendo a ralla bastante bien su culpabilidad y se conformaba con dejarla fluir frente a un vaso de Whisky a solas en su casa cuando Jack estaba en la cama y nadie podía verle. Había logrado mantener a Emily trabajando con Morgan. Hacían un buen equipo y él evitaba así que los sentimientos se interpusieran en mitad de otro caso. Tampoco había dado oportunidad para que pudieran tener visitas nocturnas, cosa que había facilitado la situación._

 _Parecía que todo iba bien, le daba tiempo para aclararse, hasta que fueron llamados un par de semanas después de Los Ángeles, California. La misma Strauss se había encargado de avisarles a JJ y a él, que se habían personado antes que cualquier otro miembro del Equipo en la UAC y estaban poniéndose al día con el caso cuando Morgan, Reid, Rossi y Emily llegaron a la sala de reuniones._

— _Anoche allanaron una casa. La policía encontró a Gregory Everson con un disparo en la cabeza y a su esposa, Colleen, golpeada. La habían violado repetidamente. – Explicó JJ._

— _¿Repetidamente? – Preguntó Emily._

— _Es lo que ha declarado. – Le aclaró JJ._

— _¿Y ha sobrevivido a eso? - Volvió a la carga la morena, asombrada._

— _Decidió dejarla viva. – Le explicó Hotch._

— _¿Para que hubiese un testigo? – Siguió preguntando Emily, sin entender la actitud del sujeto. Normalmente, los SUDES se libraban de sus víctimas, no querían que nadie pudiera identificarlos._

— _Todo menos eso apunta a un sujeto organizado y con experiencia. – Opinó Rossi._

— _¿Y lo han podido identificar? – Inquirió Reid._

— _Dijo que era blanco, con mirada perversa y un aliento repulsivo. – Respondió JJ._

— _Podrido por dentro y por fuera. – Dijo Dave. – ¿La violó delante de su marido?_

 _JJ asintió. Estos eran la clase de casos que Hotch sabía que afectaban a su familia, porque no eran SUDES que tuvieran la necesidad de matar. Dejar morir a alguien a quien has dañado, en cierta forma, es una forma de librar a esa persona del sufrimiento. Esta clase de SUDES hacían sufrir a sus víctimas antes de matarlas y dejaban a otras vivas por el simple hecho de que vivieran aterrorizadas el resto de sus vidas. El sadismo en estos casos siempre los afectaba, a pesar de que hubieran visto de todo a esas alturas._

— _Strauss no suele llamarnos personalmente para casos así. – Dijo Derek, extrañado por la urgencia del caso. Al fin y al cabo, era solo un matrimonio asesinado como tantos otros, pero… no era el caso._

— _Es que hay más. – Dijo JJ, girándose a mirar la pantalla para proyectar nuevas fotografías en ella. – Balística lo relaciona con un doble homicidio en Los Ángeles, a setenta y siete quilómetros de allí._

— _Las violaron y asesinaron hace tres días. – Dijo Hotch, dirigiéndose a su Equipo, pero mirando fijamente a Emily. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía entender de dónde provenía. Las víctimas no eran de un tipo concreto y ninguna de ellas se parecía a la morena. ¿Entonces? Apretó los labios, mientras la escuchaba empezar a compartir ideas._

— _Pero anoche fue en las afueras. – Dijo Emily._

— _Será otro acosador nocturno. – Opinó Morgan._

 _Hotch no sabía que era mejor, si tener a dos SUDES o tener a uno cruel y despiadado con la única razón de vivir de torturar a los demás._

— _Este SUDES lo hace demasiado bien para ser novato. – Dijo Morgan, una vez se hubieron acomodado en el avión y hubieron despegado. – Torturó a las víctimas largo rato y las mató sin que lo oyesen los vecinos._

— _Y robó en la casa. – Apuntó Rossi._

— _Será su costumbre. – Opinó Hotch, sentado frente a él y Emily, con JJ al lado._

— _¿Habrá empezado como ladrón? – Preguntó JJ._

— _Si solo quería matarlas, no habría robado. – Le explicó Hotch, afirmando su pregunta._

— _¿Y cómo entró en la casa? – Preguntó Reid, que había estado escuchándolos callado hasta ese momento._

— _La señora Everson dice que oyeron un ruido en la planta baja. Bajaron un momento y cuando volvieron él ya estaba allí. – Aclaró JJ._

— _Los distrajo. – Concluyó Emily y Hotch la observó, devolviéndole la mirada y, de nuevo, esa sensación de inquietud lo invadió._

— _Y trepó hasta la ventana del dormitorio. – Dijo Rossi, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos._

— _García puede buscar si ha habido más allanamientos con el mismo método. – Aseguró Reid._

— _La victimología no dice gran cosa. – Dijo Emily. – En tres crímenes ha asesinado a hombres, mujeres, mayores, jóvenes, de raza negra, blanca e hispana. No puede ser más variado._

— _Así resulta más impredecible. – Opinó Reid, y Hotch tuvo que darle la razón. Si no había un tipo de víctima en concreto, saber el motivo que lo llevaba a matar se complicaba. – Creo que esa era justo la clave: ser una amenaza para todos. Quiere que todos lo teman._

— _Y van a hacerlo. – Advirtió JJ. – El ataque de anoche ya ha salido en la prensa._

— _JJ y yo iremos a la comisaría. – Dijo Hotch, sabiendo que la histeria colectiva después de filtrarse la noticia a la prensa iba a complicarles aún más la búsqueda del SUDES. – Dave, tú y Reid id al hospital, a ver que puede deciros la señora Everson de lo que pasó en su casa. – Miró a Emily seguidamente._

— _¿Morgan y yo a casa de los Everson? – Preguntó la morena, y Hotch pudo notar un deje de enfado en su voz. Asintió, sin entender bien el por qué. Por suerte, el único en notarlo fue él. Quizá estaba volviéndose loco ya antes de empezar con el caso y Emily le había hablado normal. Quizá su mal presentimiento era su propia culpabilidad por mantenerla apartada sin explicarle el por qué. Quizá solo necesitaba hablarlo con ella y todo iría bien. Había demasiados quizá, y, siendo como él era, consideraba que la mejor opción para Emily, para el Equipo y para él mismo, era seguir manteniéndola alejada durante los casos, como había estado haciendo las últimas semanas._

 _Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, JJ intentó evitar que la prensa filtrara la noticia, pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, les informaron que la noticia saldría a las once de esa noche y como ellos no podían evitarlo, al menos se encargarían de dar un comunicado para tranquilizar a la población. Hotch miraba fijamente las notas que Matt Spicer y su compañero de la brigada de homicidios de Newton habían facilitado cuando llegaron Rossi, Reid, Morgan y el compañero de Spicer, Kurzbard. El joven genio se alejó de ellos para ir a hablar con JJ y Aaron miró a Derek._

— _¿Y Prentiss? – Le preguntó._

— _Con Spicer. – Respondió Morgan y Hotch asintió, mientras sus compañeros y subordinados le explicaban lo que habían averiguado, que era más bien poco._

 _Sabían que el sujeto atacaba de noche. Las fotografías de las escenas probaron que cortaba la luz a las doce de la noche, pero en el último crimen, había aprovechado el apagón de luz programado, para evitar que la central eléctrica se colapsara por la ola de calor. Esa noche habría otro apagón, por lo que era muy probable que el SUDES volviera a actuar. Tenían que darse prisa en averiguar algo más sobre él, pero, como Hotch se había temido, no llegaron a tiempo. Una mujer fue asesinada y, esa vez, el SUDES había dejado a un niño de testigo._

 _Ese último crimen les aportó más pruebas y pudieron dar un perfil aproximado._

— _Obligar al niño a presenciarlo todo es propio de un sádico. Destrozó su inocencia y le arrebató su niñez. – Explicó Hotch, ante todo el cuerpo de policía, reunido para escuchar el perfil. – Quizá es una experiencia sufrida por el sujeto. – Eso podía explicar la ira irracional que demostraba al destrozar las casas aun cuando hubiera poco que robar._

— _¿Es una excusa para lo que hace? – Preguntó uno de los agentes, con tono acusador._

— _Lo que está haciendo no tiene excusa. – Respondió Aaron, apartando la mirada. Él solo se limitaba a dar un perfil, ese era su trabajo. No tenía que estar de acuerdo ni gustarle el motivo del asesino para matar, simplemente tenía que averiguar cual era y llegar a él para evitar que siguiera matando._

— _Nosotros no justificamos nada. – Salió en su defensa Rossi. – Todo lo que dice y hace nos ayuda a conocerlo mejor, eso es todo._

— _Dejó un mensaje con un error ortográfico, lo que indica que es una persona inculta. – Continuó Emily._

— _¿Por qué lo dejaría? – Preguntó Kurzbard._

— _Eso no lo sabemos, aún. – Respondió la morena._

— _Que haya atacado recientemente en Los Ángeles no significa que sea de aquí. – Explicó Dave._

— _Ataca en la oscuridad, esa es la razón por la que está en Los Ángeles. – Dijo Reid, refiriéndose a que en los últimos días y durante todo el tiempo que durara la ola de calor, había cortes de luz para evitar sobrecargar la central eléctrica. – También, el que elija a sus víctimas al azar nos revela que es un oportunista. Este tipo de sujeto es muy difícil de predecir. – Advirtió._

— _Como saben, ya se han anunciado los siguientes apagones para que los residentes se preparen para las horas que estén a oscuras. – Siguió JJ. – Por desgracia, el asesino también sabrá que ventanas estarán abiertas y que alarmas estarán desactivadas._

— _La oscuridad es su firma. – Volvió a la carga Hotch. – Es un hábito. – Aseguró. – Descubriremos porque mata de esa forma._

— _Porque es un cobarde. – Atacó de nuevo, el mismo policía que lo había increpado con anterioridad. Hotch lo miró, manteniéndose paciente y recordándose que ese hombre estaba preocupado por sus conciudadanos._

— _Sí. – Respondió. – En cierto grado. También tiene problemas en la intimidad. – En ese momento notó la mirada de Emily fija en él y se obligó a mirar al suelo para poder seguir con su explicación. – Le preocupa hasta tener fotografías delante._

— _Es muy improbable que un hombre así haya tenido alguna relación de pareja. – Dijo Emily, y Hotch la miró un segundo antes de apartar la mirada y seguir mirando fijamente al suelo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. ¿Volvía a ver fantasmas donde no los había? Los ataques del policía solo dirigidos a él, las miradas de Emily…_

 _Cobarde…_

 _Problemas en el matrimonio…_

 _No estaba centrado, tenía que centrarse por el bien de todos._

— _También es posible que tenga algún tipo de defecto, real o imaginario. – Continuó Reid, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Está claro que se siente acomplejado por algo, por ejemplo, una deformidad física, que puede pasar desapercibida, pero que es importante para él._

— _Quiere sentirse aceptado. – Aseguró Rossi._

— _Algo le ha apartado de lo normal y le ha llevado a una soledad extrema, típica de la personalidad esquizoide violenta – Terminó con la explicación el genio._

— _Arrebata el poder a sus víctimas. En sentido literal y figurado. – Explicó Emily. – La completa anulación de estas le estimula._

— _Por la crueldad con la que comete sus crímenes la prensa le ha apodado El Príncipe de la Oscuridad. – Advirtió JJ._

— _Descubriendo porque necesita la oscuridad daremos con él. – Dijo Hotch, para finalizar el acto._

 _García descubrió que, como habían imaginado, el SUDES llevaba mucho tiempo matando. Veintiséis años, a lo largo de todo el Estado, condado a condado, violaba, mataba y dejaba un testigo. Jamás repetía en la misma ciudad, por eso había sido imposible de relacionar un asesinato con otro. En cambio, en Los Ángeles ya había matado y volvía a hacerlo. Estaba cambiando su rutina, su modus operandi. Tenían que averiguar por qué, que había en Los Ángeles para que se hubiera visto obligado a atacar dos veces y esa última, repetidamente._

 _La oscuridad llegó, y con ella, otra víctima más._

 _Suspendieron los cortes de luz. No podían dar facilidades al SUDES. Hotch solo esperaba que la central aguantara lo suficiente y no se sobrecargara, porque si fuera así, la oscuridad sería permanente durante muchas más horas y habrían provocado lo que intentaban a toda costa evitar. Apenas hacia veinticuatro horas que habían llegado y ya se sentía agotado._

 _En el último crimen había dejado a un bebé con vida. ¿Qué sentido tenía dejar con vida a un bebé que difícilmente recordaría lo que había sucedido? No era que Aaron quisiera que al bebé le pasara nada. Agradecía a Dios que estuviera vivo, pero no entendía los motivos del SUDES._

— _Se burla de nosotros. – Espetó Spicer. – Un testigo tan pequeño no nos puede ayudar._

— _A ver. – Dijo Emily, levantándose de su asiento frente a Hotch para acercarse al tablón de pruebas y señalar las fotografías de las víctimas. – ¿Por qué a ellos y por qué ahora? – Preguntó. – Mató a estas dos mujeres antes de los cortes de luz. – Señaló a las dos mujeres asesinadas días antes. – ¿Qué tenían ellas? Las mató en una zona iluminada y concurrida, nada parecida a las otras._

— _Eso fue en Newton. – Dijo Kurzbard. – En esa zona se oyen disparos constantemente. No notarían nada raro. – Explicó, pensando que ese era el motivo por el que se había atrevido a matar a plena luz y no en la oscuridad como en el resto de casos. Hotch dudaba de ello. El SUDES mataba en la oscuridad por un motivo concreto y dudaba que matar a plena luz hubiera sido oportunista. Había algo más. Esos crímenes significaban algo._

— _Fue en su división. – Le respondió Emily, pensando, como Hotch, más allá y buscando posibles coincidencias y motivos._

— _Empezaría en algún sitio. – Restó importancia Spicer._

— _¿Y cree que fue una coincidencia? – Preguntó Emily._

 _Spicer pareció quedarse pensando unos segundos antes de ceder._

— _Vale, quizá no lo fue. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó. – ¿Quería llamar nuestra atención?_

— _Pues lo ha conseguido. – Se lamentó Kurzbard._

— _¿Seguro que no han trabajado en nada parecido a esto? – Preguntó Derek, uniéndose a la teoría de Emily._

— _Empezó a actuar hace veintiséis años. – Recordó Hotch, para ayudarles a pensar._

— _Igual que yo. – Dijo Kurzbard y ante el silencio de todos, preguntó – ¿Creen que lo está haciendo por mí? ¿Qué ha matado a toda esa gente por mí?_

— _En su división ha matado a dos sin supervivientes, luego, a una pareja dejando a la mujer y a una madre dejando a su hijo. Y ahora, al padre y a la madre dejando al bebé. – Dijo Hotch, resumiendo los hechos a ver si ayudaba a Kurzbard a recordar algo parecido._

— _Si eso es lo que hace nunca había visto nada parecido. – Dijo el agente de Newton._

— _Si ha vuelto es por alguna razón. – Aseguró Hotch._

— _Los dos primeros de Los Ángeles eran cercanos, pero Long Beach está en lado opuesto de Orange y Los Ángeles. – Dijo Reid, dejando claro que en el perfil geográfico había algo que se les escapaba._

— _Vamos a revisar ese. – Se interesó Rossi, tras captar la preocupación de Reid por el asesinato de Long Beach._

— _Allana una vivienda, dispara al marido y deja viva a la esposa. – Enumeró Reid._

— _Me resulta familiar... – Dijo Rossi, revisando los casos antiguos del SUDES que García les había facilitado._

— _¿Cuál es el siguiente? – Preguntó Hotch._

— _Después de Long Beach fue a Santa Mónica. – Respondió Morgan, hojeando los antiguos casos también. – Un momento… – Alertó. – Spicer, ¿tiene familia allí?_

— _Sí, allí me críe. – Respondió el agente de Newton._

— _Robo en una vivienda con doble homicidio. – Empezó a leer Morgan. – Joe y Silvia Spicer fueron las víctimas._

— _Eran mis padres... – Afirmó Spicer, que hasta ese momento pensaba que sus padres habían muerto a causa de un accidente de tráfico, pues eso era lo que le habían dicho sus abuelos._

— _Fue el primer niño que dejó con vida. – Le dijo Hotch. Ya tenían el motivo del porque estaba en Los Ángeles de nuevo. Solo les quedaba saber que quería el SUDES de Spicer._

 _Morgan le hizo un interrogatorio cognitivo en el que logró recuperar los recuerdos que Spicer había olvidado y ellos comprendieron al fin la lógica enferma del SUDES. En su mente, Spicer era un héroe, gracias a él, ya que, si él no hubiera matado a sus padres, Matt no sería policía y, por lo tanto, el SUDES quería dejarle claro que era gracias a él que tenía la vida actual. La prensa había estado hablando del policía y el SUDES consideraba que tenían que reconocerle a él ese éxito._

— _¿Cómo va a conseguirlo? – Preguntó Spicer, refiriéndose a recibir el reconocimiento que el SUDES pensaba que merecía._

— _¿Esa es su hija? – Preguntó Hotch, señalando a la niña que estaba en la fotografía de su mesa de despacho junto a él. – ¿Dónde está?_

— _Está con mi hermana, en mi casa. – Dijo, e intentó llamarla. Al no recibir respuesta, fue con Morgan a ver qué pasaba._

 _Una vez se hubieron ido, JJ se acercó a Emily que miraba la fotografía que Hotch había señalado momentos antes._

— _No está mal. Es un hombre guapo, es agente, por lo que entiende nuestro trabajo, tiene una hija, algo que a ti te encanta, y está con su hermana, por lo que no tiene mujer. No se… - La tentó._

 _Emily sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

— _No empieces JJ. – Le dijo, sentándose en la silla._

— _Yo solo digo que es un buen partido y que todo el mundo necesita a alguien. – Siguió la rubia, ignorante de que Hotch había alzado la mirada y las observaba atentamente._

— _¿Y quién te dice que no tengo a alguien ya? – Preguntó Emily, a modo de respuesta._

— _¿Tienes a alguien? – Se interesó la joven agente._

— _Puede ser. – Sonrió la morena, mirándolo de reojo y Hotch apretó los labios, esperando que ese gesto no hubiera sido visto por JJ._

 _Las dos mujeres se quedaron hablando y Hotch decidió que mejor salía de la vista durante un rato, así que fue con Rossi y Kurzbard al despacho de al lado a tomar un café hasta que recibieron el aviso de Morgan. La hermana y la hija de Spicer no estaban en casa y, en su lugar, habían encontrado un periódico con la fotografía de Spicer, en la que explicaban su historia._

— _Prentiss, vienes conmigo. – Le dijo a Emily mientras se ponía el chaleco antibalas para ir directo a casa de la hermana de Spicer, dónde se encontraría con Morgan. Tenían que anticiparse a los movimientos del SUDES._

 _Una vez en el coche, cuando Emily colgó de hablar con Morgan para quedar con él, Hotch apretó los dedos al volante. Hablar de su relación en medio de un caso era algo que se había prometido no hacer, pero no podía permitir que algo como lo que había sucedido antes volviera a pasar._

— _No tenías que decirle a JJ que quizá tenías a alguien. – Le reprochó._

 _Emily, que había dejado el teléfono en su bolsillo alzó la vista para mirarlo y Hotch pudo ver de reojo, sin necesidad de apartar la mirada de la carretera, como abría la boca sorprendida un segundo antes de responderle._

— _¿Qué? Ni que le hubiera dicho que me estaba tirando a mi jefe. – Soltó, con enfado._

 _Hotch le echó una mirada rápida, intentando que se notara la molestia que sentía, no solo por el poco cuidado que había tenido Emily, sino por el tono y el comentario que acababa de hacer._

— _Si seguimos así no hará falta que digamos nada. Lo sabrán, y eso no puede pasar. – Sentenció el moreno._

— _¿Tan malo sería que se enteraran? – Preguntó Emily, y Hotch notó como su voz cambiaba de enfado a un sentimiento que él no era capaz de soportar en esos momentos._

— _Sería un error. Si se…_

 _No pudo terminar de hablar, porque las luces de la autopista se apagaron en ese momento y los coches frente a ellos empezaron a frenar bruscamente._

— _La luz… – Susurró Hotch. Como se temían, la central eléctrica no había soportado la sobrecarga. ¿Podía pasar algo más esa noche?_

— _Estupendo. – Se quejó la morena. – ¿Sabes? Me tienes harta. – Bramó. – Desde hace años mantenemos esta… ¿qué? ¿relación? ¿amistad?, ni siquiera sé que somos y dudo que tú lo sepas._

 _Inmovilizados como estaban, a saber por cuanto tiempo, a Hotch solo le quedaba enfrentar la situación que él mismo había creado, así que se giró a mirar a Emily y aguardó en silencio, dejando que la mujer se desahogara._

— _Te dije que para mí era algo serio. Te dije que estaba dispuesta a cargar con gusto con todo lo que estar contigo conlleva, Jack incluido. – Siguió. – Me pediste paciencia, me pediste seguir manteniéndolo tras las puertas y lo hice. Tú – lo señaló – tú fuiste el que bajó la guardia ante Morgan y por culpa de eso llevas semanas apartándome cuando estamos junto a los demás y ¿ahora me recriminas el haber dicho que quizá tenga a alguien?_

 _Negó con la cabeza y Hotch pensó que habría terminado, pero lo sorprendió al seguir. Al parecer tenía mucho guardado dentro…_

— _Y dices que es un error… Si es un error quizá no deberíamos mantener esto, quizá deberíamos limitarnos solo a ser compañeros y nada más._

— _Es que no puedo estar pensando en ti mientras estoy trabajando. – Dijo Hotch, a modo de explicación. – Esto que está pasando ahora – dijo, señalándolos a ambos – no puede pasar mientras estamos en mitad de un caso. No puedo estar dando un perfil y pensando en ti. No puedo estar persiguiendo a un asesino y estar preocupándome por si a ti te pasa algo._

— _¡Yo no soy Haley! – Gritó Emily, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Jamás le había alzado la voz de ese modo. Hotch nunca la había visto tan enfadada, y eso hizo que él perdiera también la compostura._

— _¡Y no lo vas a ser! – Respondió, y tarde se dio cuenta de sus palabras. El dolor en los ojos de Emily se hizo palpable y él se sintió un miserable. ¿Cómo explicarle que no se refería precisamente a ser su mujer sino al destino que había tenido Haley? Él mismo sabía cómo había sonado. La vio girarse y mirar fijamente la carretera._

 _El silencio se hizo incómodo y agradeció que Reid los llamara, pero no duró demasiado, la cobertura se fue debido al apagón, así que se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Hotch intentó hablar de nuevo._

— _Emily…_

 _Ella se giró de golpe a enfrentarlo._

— _Estamos en mitad de un caso Hotch – dijo, usando su apodo y no su nombre – guarda las distancias._

 _Hotch apretó los labios ante el tono mordaz de Emily. La comodidad que siempre sentía al lado de la morena reemplazada por un deseo irracional de empezar a discutir, a cambio, miró el móvil en sus manos, cual ladrillo, inservible, sin cobertura y lo zarandeó, esperando que eso fuera a funcionar._

— _Eso… zarandéalo, como haces con todo. – Susurró la mujer, no lo suficientemente flojo para que Hotch no lo escuchara. Se mordió la lengua para no decirle que le gustara o no, él era su superior y le debía un respeto._

 _El camino hasta la casa de la hermana de Spicer se hizo eterno, y no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra más. Además, para mejorar su humor, ni Spicer, ni Morgan, ni su hermana y la niña estaban en casa. Según el portero la casa estaba vacía desde hacía horas y Spicer y Morgan no habían aparecido por allí._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí su hermana? – Preguntó Hotch a Kurzbard._

— _Seis o siete meses. – Respondió este._

— _Por eso no han venido aquí. – Entendió Hotch._

— _Si el sujeto quiere hacer sufrir a Spicer lo hará en algún lugar que signifique algo. Morgan ha tenido que pensar lo mismo. – Dijo Emily y Hotch intentó no mirarla mientras pensaba en como podían ser tan buenos juntos en el trabajo, compenetrarse de esa forma, terminar las frases del otro y, en cambio, en lo personal no paraban de discutir._

— _El sujeto y Spicer comparten un lugar en común. – Estuvo de acuerdo Rossi._

— _Santa Mónica. – Exclamó Kurzbard._

— _Dónde mató a sus padres. – Terminó Rossi._

— _Vamos. – Ordenó Hotch, pero llegaron tarde._

 _Morgan estaba herido, y no solo físicamente, sino también en su orgullo. Spicer estaba muerto, su hermana, Cristine, había sido violada y no había ni rastro de la niña._

 _Se acercaron a Morgan, que estaba siendo atendido por una ATS._

— _¿Cómo está? – Le preguntó Hotch a la mujer, sabiendo que Morgan diría que estaba bien, a pesar de que no lo estuviera._

 _Cómo había supuesto Hotch, Morgan no cedió y únicamente dejó que curasen lo justo para poder seguir trabajando. Había pedido a la hermana de Spicer que le dijera todo lo que recordaba y lo había apuntado en un cuaderno._

— _¿Y cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Rossi._

— _Está mal. – Se lamentó Morgan._

 _Emily le dijo que iría a ver como se encontraba, pero él no la miró y ella se fue en la ambulancia con Cristine. Apretó los labios al darse cuenta que estaba huyendo de él o, al menos, eso parecía. No pudo pensar en ello más, porque en ese momento aparecieron JJ y Reid y la rubia hizo un comentario inocente que Morgan no se tomó bien, así que decidió seguirlo, al ver que pendía de un hilo. Lo escuchó recriminar a García mientras le daba parte de la matrícula de la caravana que Cristine había conseguido recordar y esperó a que terminara de hablar con ella. No dijo nada, solo lo miró, de brazos cruzados, pero Morgan se dio por aludido._

— _Debería ser más profesional algunas veces. – Se excusó Derek._

— _Pero siempre hace su trabajo. – Le recordó Hotch._

— _Se lo dije, Hotch. – Dijo Morgan, refiriéndose a Spicer. – Le dije que teníamos que esperar a los refuerzos, pero no me escuchó. Nos separamos y se fue allí antes de que pudiera pararle._

 _Hotch lo entendía… demasiado bien._

— _Cuando está en juego tu familia olvidas el procedimiento y el sentido común y haces lo que puedes. – Explicó. Era por ese mismo motivo por el que intentaba mantener distancia con Emily._

— _El sujeto violó a su hermana y le pegó sin ninguna razón. Ella no se resistió y el la golpeó hasta romperle las costillas, y mató a Spicer cuando estaba arrodillado. Estaba indefenso. Es un auténtico psicópata. – Morgan chirrió los dientes. – Quiero cogerlo._

— _Lo haremos._

.

.

En la actualidad…

SALA DE REUNIONES (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Y lo hicieron… Gracias a que Emily había ido con Cristine, esta le había dicho que el sujeto siempre estaba escuchando la radio, así que Hotch hizo que JJ hablara con él, que le hiciera ver a Ellie, la hija de Spicer, como un ser humano y no como un juego. Que empatizara con el SUDES y lo condujera hasta ellos. Y lo había logrado… JJ lo había logrado. Habían rescatado a Ellie con vida, pero las palabras de Morgan, la forma en que le narró como el sujeto había violado su hermana, como la había maltratado, como Spicer había caído de rodillas… Esas palabras podían narrar fácilmente lo que él estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Él le había dicho a Morgan que por la familia se perdía el sentido común. Podía añadir, también, que la familia era lo único que podía destrozar a un ser humano hasta dejarlo en carne viva.

Mientras Hotch observaba la grabación del video que Brad les había enviado, deseó que alguien lo librara de ese sufrimiento como habían librado a Spicer.

La cara de Emily mientras era violada y golpeada, los gritos, la angustia… Ver a esa mujer a la que tanto quería y a la que él mismo había desprotegido y alejado, a la que él mismo había dado un hijo que estaba seguro, no iba a conocer después de eso, lo destrozó.

Notó las manos de Morgan y Rossi tirando de él y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos sobre la pantalla, sobre el rostro golpeado de Emily y de que sus lágrimas mojaban el cuello de su camisa. Podía oír los sollozos incontrolados de García y borrosamente, el dolor en las facciones de JJ, pero nada de eso le importaba…

Lo único que a Hotch le importaba estaba siendo violado y torturado.

Por su culpa…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno final de otro capítulo.

Espero que no me matéis… pero os dije que odiaríais al SUDES a muerte y a Hotch también…

Se arreglará, lo prometo. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, aunque a Hotch le cueste sudor y lágrimas, recuperará a Emily, en todos los sentidos.

O eso espero…

Un abrazo a todos.


	28. Chapter 28

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **ABbyCG** , **Lica y Katra-Grey** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **LAalldayeveryday:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta cuando me decís que os gusta como llevo la historia y en especial cuando me decís que conservo la personalidad de los personajes, o, como es el caso, que los hago ver lo humanos que son. Gracias, de verdad.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** La verdad es que sí, la tortura y la violación siempre son cosas duras de masticar, pero en este caso creo que era necesario hacerles pasar por eso. La intención del SUDES es castigarlos hasta lo más profundo y a su vez tiene una segunda intención que ya verás cual es. Todo se descubrirá pronto. Gracias por tus palabras, son un subidón de ánimos.

 **belen:** El bebé ya lo perdió… Emily lo dejó saber hace tres capítulos, lo que no se sabía era cómo, hasta este momento. Tranquila, te prometí final feliz.

 **Lupita trujillo:** Así me gusta ;) Ese Hotch piensa como un hombre enamorado, no como un Agente del F.B.I. que sabe las capacidades de sus subordinados. ¿Verdad? Yo le vi cara de psicópata… y de ahí salió esto xD.

 **Emma:** Si no os dejo con la expectativa no queréis seguir leyendo… Está todo calculado para mataros lentamente. XD

 **Solo yo:** Ya dije que vendrían momentos duros. Pensaba que ya estaríais preparados, pero veo que no. Y aún queda más… Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por el apoyo. Un abrazo.

 **Guest:** ¿El feto? Todo el mundo pensaba eso, así que no podía hacer algo tan obvio. Creo, sinceramente, que por mucho que Hotch adorara tener un hijo de Emily, por la forma en que la quiere, esto que ha pasado es más duro para él. Sin duda, para Emily, que lo sufre todo, esto es mucho peor. Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Un abrazo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y sus casos no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS y ABC Studios.

 **Capítulo 28 – Encuentro/Desencuentro (Parte I)**

En la actualidad…

Emily era una chica dura. Había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida. Unos golpes no resultaban nada. Unos golpes no la rompían, pero, los golpes que había recibido hacía un rato, habían logrado resquebrajar su armadura. Sus emociones habían explotado y ahora no podía contenerlas: vergüenza, ira, miedo, soledad, dolor, culpabilidad… Emociones crudas y descarnadas.

Mientras su mente entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, todo lo que podía pensar era en que el culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando era Hotch. Era duro, y si estuviera cuerda, estaba segura, lo pensaría dos veces antes de culparlo, pero, en esos momentos, lo único que recordaba, lo único que veía y en lo único que pensaba era en las consecuencias de cada una de las decisiones que Hotch había tomado o le había obligado a ella misma a tomar…

.

.

 _Hace dos años…_

 _BULLPEN (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANITCO, VIRGINIA_

 _Hacía un par de semanas que habían vuelto del caso en Los Ángeles y Emily se había mantenido firme en la decisión de terminar su relación con Hotch. No iba a mentirse a sí misma, lo estaba pasando mal._

 _Durante el día, mientras el trabajo la absorbía y no miraba hacia el despacho de Hotch, todo estaba bien, pero cuando llegaba la hora de ir a casa, cuando entraba por la puerta y recordaba los momentos en que Aaron había entrado con ella, portando un par de bolsas para la cena y alguna película que cualquier joven consideraría anticuada, se daba cuenta de que dolía la decisión que había tomado y, entonces, se sentía tentada a llamarlo. Se quedaba mirando el teléfono, con el dedo preparado para pulsar el botón de marcación rápida y maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Eso habían sido los tres primeros días…_

 _Los días que siguieron su autocompasión creció. Ella esperaba que Hotch la llamara o se acercara a ella con alguna excusa de trabajo. Esperaba que se diera cuenta de que la quería y corriera a buscarla, y cuando comprendía que eso nunca pasaría, que se trataba de Aaron Hotchner, que la había mantenido oculta y que nunca correría detrás de nadie y en especial, remitiéndose a los hechos, detrás de ella, pensaba que era mejor así._

 _Y llegaba el día siguiente… Lo veía dedicarle miradas oscuras y penetrantes desde su despacho y las ganas de correr hacia él y a decirle que no importaba nada, que podían seguir manteniéndolo todo como hasta ese momento la abrumaban. Lo único que evitaba que Emily se acercara de nuevo a Hotch era que se había dado cuenta de que lo que tenían hasta ese momento no era suficiente para ella._

 _Quería más._

 _Lo quería todo._

 _Quería al padre y al hijo._

 _Quería tener poder decisión sobre él y que él lo tuviera sobre ella._

 _Quería tener peleas cotidianas y absurdas por quien pone la mesa o quién ha gastado el papel del baño y no lo ha repuesto._

 _Quería poder llegar a la oficina y poder explicar a sus amigas lo desgraciada que era por tener que pasarse tres horas la noche anterior viendo concursos de preguntas de esos que tanto le gustaban a Hotch o explicarles lo buena que estaba la cena del restaurante donde habían ido._

 _¡Quería una puñetera relación!_

 _¿Era tanto pedir?_

 _Al parecer, para Hotch, era algo imposible de ofrecer y ella no se conformaba con menos llegados a esas alturas. Lo superaría. Tenía que hacerlo si quería trabajar con él y joder… amaba su trabajo y amaba trabajar con Hotch. Quitando sus diferencias en lo personal, profesionalmente hablando, no podía tener mejor líder, ni mejor compañero, y era por eso, que había guardado bajo llave toda clase de sentimientos cuando estaba en la oficina y que, pese a su enfado con Aaron, estaba preocupada por la reunión que estaba teniendo con Strauss._

 _¿Quería ponerlo de nuevo en la palestra? No tenía ni idea… pero, algo más se había unido a la ecuación. JJ había sido llamada al despacho de Hotch y los tres, Straus, JJ y Aaron, estaban encerrados desde hacía bastante rato, y no parecían tener prisa._

— _En diez minutos despegamos. – Dijo Morgan, apareciendo tras ella, mientras observaban todos desde su posición en el bullpen el despacho de Hotch._

— _Yo creo que no es por el caso. – Dijo Emily, inconsciente de que García estaba a su lado e iba a ser sometida a un interrogatorio._

— _¿Sabes algo? – Le preguntó la analista._

— _¿Qué si yo sé algo? – Chirrió. Ya le gustaría a ella saber algo… Eso querría decir que tenía conversaciones con Hotch más largas que: "Buenos días", o "el SUDES es impotente"._

— _Acaba de repetir la pregunta. – Dijo García, mirando a Derek. – Es una señal._

— _¿Sabes que hace ahí JJ? – Preguntó Derek, preocupado, cayendo en el juego de acoso de García._

— _No tengo ni idea. – Espetó Emily y no mintió. No sabía que pasaba, aunque se moría de ganas._

— _¿Qué estará pasando? – Continuó García._

— _A lo mejor ha pedido un ascenso. – Dijo Reid, que no dejaba de comer caramelos de un bote de plástico._

— _¿Había cerrado antes las persianas? – Preguntó García de nuevo, refiriéndose al despacho de Hotch._

 _Emily negó con la cabeza. Durante las noches, cuando todos se iban a casa y solo quedaban Emily y él en la oficina, ella se había acercado para ayudarlo con el papeleo y poder volver a casa juntos y pasar un rato agradable. En más de una ocasión, ella había casi soñado con que él se levantara y cerrara esas persianas. Había fantaseado con ese escritorio y las manos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo. Había incluso dado rienda suelta a su imaginación, y… sí, también a su deseo. Pero nunca había sucedido. Hotch siempre se había mantenido entero en el trabajo, siempre había separado su relación de la UAC, excepto en Alaska... ¿Y qué consecuencias había tenido eso?_

 _Sacudió con más fuerza la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él en esos términos… y rápido._

 _Strauss salió de la oficina de Hotch y, minutos después, JJ. Todos intentaron volver a su trabajo, esperando no haber sido pillados espiando._

 _Diez minutos después, estaban todos subiendo al Jet, dirección a Maryland para interrogar a dos sospechosos de secuestro. Kate Joyce había desaparecido hacía tres días y los últimos en verla había sido los dos sospechosos._

 _Cuando JJ se sentó a su lado, Derek y ella pagaron con sus caras y la rubia se vio obligada a explicarles que El Pentágono le había ofrecido un puesto y que ella lo había rechazado varias veces sin decirles nada ni a Hotch ni a Strauss._

— _¿Hotch qué dice? – Quiso saber Emily, sin poder evitar preguntar sobre él._

— _Sabe que no lo quiero. – Respondió la rubia._

 _Emily solo esperaba que Aaron se esforzara más en querer mantener a JJ con el Equipo de lo que se había esforzado en mantenerla a ella a su lado._

 _El caso era complicado. Se enfrentaban a dos SUDES que lo tenían todo bien hilado. Sus declaraciones eran exactas y precisas. Uno tenía rasgos de personalidad dominante, era guapo, carismático y el otro todo lo contrario. Ambos pidieron el polígrafo y ante ese juego, Hotch envió a JJ a hablar con los padres de Kate. Tenían que averiguar porque Kate se iría con ellos. Tenía que conocerlos de antes. Quizá los padres supieran algo._

— _No podemos perderla. – Le dijo Derek a Hotch, refiriéndose a JJ, cuando esta se encerró con los padres en el despacho. Emily sentía lo mismo, pero intentaba mantenerse al margen si eso conllevaba tener que hablar con Hotch de algo que no fuera el caso._

— _Para Strauss somos reemplazables. – Respondió Aaron. – Yo la puentee para explicar que no es así._

 _Siguieron con el caso, pero a Emily no le abandonaba la sensación de que todo estaba mal, de que la situación iba a empeorar. Hotch salió varias veces a hablar por teléfono a lo largo de las horas y cada vez que volvía, su cara había envejecido un poco más._

 _Finalmente, los interrogatorios dieron su fruto. Encontraron a Kate agarrada a una boya en mitad del mar, con hipotermia, agotada, pero viva, y había sido JJ quién había conseguido la información necesaria para resolver el caso._

 _Durante el trayecto a Virginia, Emily no perdió de vista la expresión derrotada de Hotch. Por mucho que él hubiera dicho que JJ era necesaria, por mucho que hubiera resuelto ese caso, por mucho que todos supieran que les estaban arrancando parte del corazón, se había tomado una decisión. Emily podía verlo claramente en su jefe._

 _Habían perdido a JJ._

 _Una parte de ella quiso encerrarse con Aaron en un despacho y gritarle. Gritarle para decirle que moviera el culo, que él había conseguido cosas imposibles en la vida. Había logrado que ella y él fueran admitidos de nuevo cuando lo tenían todo en contra, había logrado que Strauss aflojara la soga en torno al Equipo, había logrado salir vivo después de sufrir nueve puñaladas. Había hecho tantas cosas… y esta, que parecía tan sencilla, que únicamente tenía que terciar y usar sus dotes diplomáticas, algo que de lo que él había hecho un trabajo en su vida, estaba dejándolo pasar._

 _Esa era su parte irracional pensando, por supuesto, estaba dejando que sus sentimientos y sus problemas con él controlaran sus pensamientos, porque mientras veía como salía del despacho de JJ tras darle la noticia de su marcha, se dio cuenta, de que había peleado por JJ con uñas y dientes y de que lo seguiría haciendo. Ella lo conocía bien. El paso rápido hacia su oficina, el portazo, el hecho de que mantuviera las persianas cerradas, evitando así que nadie pudiera verle… Todo eso, era su forma de demostrar su dolor._

 _Aún después de ver la actitud de Hotch, y de estar segura de que habían perdido, cuando vio bajar a JJ y acercarse a ellos, Emily quiso mantener la esperanza, pero la cara de la rubia confirmaba sus sospechas._

— _No… – Susurró, mientras se levantaba para acercarse a JJ._

— _Un momento… - Dijo Morgan, también acercándose a la rubia, así como Rossi y Reid lo estaban haciendo. – ¿Hotch no iba…?_

— _Está por encima de él. – Le cortó JJ, dejando claro con eso que no quería que nadie culpara a Hotch por lo que estaba sucediendo o pensaran que no había hecho lo suficiente por ella. – Y también de Strauss. – Aclaró, para que no saltaran a Hotch y fueran a por la superior._

— _No te pueden llevar así. – Se quejó Spencer._

— _¿Y sí intentamos algo? – Preguntó Emily. Quizá Hotch había quemado todas sus cartas, pero ninguno de ellos se había pronunciado aún. Merecían tener una opinión al respecto, ¿no?_

— _Ya está hecho. – La paró JJ._

— _No puede ser tan fácil. – Se quejó Morgan._

— _Lo es. – Aseguro JJ._

— _Este trabajo es muy duro. – Siguió quejándose Derek. – ¿Qué quieren hacer? ¿Hundirnos?_

 _Emily sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. – Eres muy buena. – Dijo, comprendiendo lo que pasaba. – Ese es el problema. – ¿Quién no querría a alguien como JJ en su Equipo?_

— _Estás en las listas de favoritos de todos. – Dijo Rossi, apenado, pero guardando la compostura y, como siempre, animando con sus palabras. – Te perdemos, pero ahora alguien te gana._

— _No te pueden llevar así… - Lloriqueó Reid, de nuevo, haciendo muecas para evitar que sus lágrimas escapasen. De todos ellos, Spencer era el que más afinidad tenía con JJ. Para él, era como quitarle a una hermana mayor y ya había perdido a Gideon, que era como un padre. Su familia se desmoronaba. Todos tendrían que estar muy pendientes de él a partir de ese momento porque esto iba a afectar al chico._

 _Terminaron el trabajo ese día en silencio. Uno a uno, se fueron marchando. Las luces se fueron apagando y Emily miró hacia el despacho de JJ, aún con luz y seguidamente, hacia el de Hotch, aún con las persianas cerradas. Con el corazón pesado, apagó el ordenador, la luz de su escritorio y se dirigió al parking, pero no pudo moverse. No pudo volver a casa._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada en su coche hasta que se decidió a volver a la UAC. JJ al parecer ya se había marchado, aunque ella no la había visto salir. Strauss salía de su despacho, su mirada, para asombro de Emily, era de derrota también. El único que parecía quedar era Hotch, que era con el que quería hablar, pero entonces, Strauss se acercó a ella y le tendió una carpeta._

— _Léalo Agente. Si no le facilito yo el documento la Analista García lo obtendrá por otros medios. Cuando termine, déjelo sobre mi escritorio. – Empezó a caminar, pero paró antes de llegar a las escaleras. – La Agente Jareau es una buena persona. – Asintió despacio. – Buenas noches. – Le dijo la jefa de sección, bajando las escaleras que conducían al bullpen y acercándose a la puerta de salida._

 _Emily se quedó mirando el folder unos segundos antes de ir hacia su escritorio, encender las luces de nuevo y ponerse a leer._

 _Era la carta de salida de JJ…_

" _Doy gracias por los años que he pasado con esta familia, por lo que hemos compartido, por las oportunidades para crecer. Me llevaré lo mejor conmigo y me guiaré por su ejemplo allá donde vaya._

 _Un amigo me ha pedido que diga la verdad, así que aquí va:_

 _Esto no es lo que quería, pero cumpliré con mi deber. Quizá sea porque lo veo todo como una lección, o porque no quiero pasarme la vida amargada. O quizá sea porque por fin comprendo que hay cosas que no queremos que sucedan pero que hay que aceptar, cosas que no queremos saber, pero que hay que aprender y personas sin las que no podemos vivir, pero a las que hay que dejar."_

 _Emily se enjuagó con el dorso de la mano la lágrima que amenazaba con caer cuando alzó la mirada hacia el despacho de Hotch. Allí, sobre la pasarela, mirándola fijamente estaba él. Ambos se dedicaron unos segundos._

 _La morena no sabía que pasaba por la mente de su jefe, pero en su mirada vio una compresión desoladora. Las palabras de JJ eran ciertas. "Hay personas sin las que no podemos vivir, pero a las que hay que dejar"._

 _Sabía que los meses que le esperaban iban a ser duros. No sabía como podría trabajar junto a Hotch y no pensar en él como una mujer enamorada en lugar de como una compañera y subordinada. Empezaba a entender la postura del hombre. Empezaba a comprender su preocupación. Lo peor de todo era que se sentiría mejor si pudiera culparlo, pero las palabras de JJ le hacían ver que no merecía la pena vivir enfadada con el mundo. Se quedaría con todo lo bueno que había sacado de esa relación. Se quedaría con las sonrisas, con las bromas, con esa parte de Aaron Hotchner que no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de conocer._

 _Le sonrió. Una sonrisa triste y llena de sentimientos encontrados. Hotch alzó la comisura de sus labios, en respuesta. No era una sonrisa completa de las que a Emily tanto le gustaban, de esas en las que lucía su par de hoyuelos y a ella se le olvidaba todo, pero era una disculpa, era un "todo va a ir bien"._

 _Lo creyó… creyó que sería así cuando caso tras caso, trabajaron bien juntos. Cuando él se sentó al lado de ella en el Jet, con el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado hacia ella y la mano apoyada firmemente en el asiento, rozando su muslo, mientras el resto de miembros del Equipo ignoraban lo mucho que ese simple gesto afectaba a Emily._

 _Lo creyó, cuando vio que no habían vuelto a discutir. Seguía queriéndole, eso no había cambiado, pero al menos no lo había perdido como amigo y compañero. Seguía siendo el jefe preocupado, el amigo dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, como cuando fueron llamados de Akron, Ohio._

 _Habían asesinado a dos parejas en dos semanas, una por semana. Ambas de distinta clase social. Las mujeres habían muerto acuchilladas y los hombres por heridas de bala. Se había encontrado en los dos hombres, además, un preservativo usado y ambos tenían Viagra en su organismo. El SUDES no se tomaba demasiado tiempo entre asesinato y asesinato y si seguía la pauta, en pocos días tendrían a otra pareja sumándose a las otras dos._

 _Hotch les dio tres horas para hacer las maletas. Todos se verían en el avión entonces. Cuando Emily llegó, pensó que estaba sola, pero de entre las cortinas de la parte trasera del avión, apareció Aaron, portando el folder del caso. Leía atentamente, sin levantar la mirada para ver quién había entrado en el jet, hasta que ella se acercó y guardó su maleta. Ambos se miraron un segundo y Emily apretó los labios, a modo de saludo, antes de sentarse, con su propio folder a esperar que llegara el resto del Equipo._

 _Aaron, cumpliendo con su costumbre, se sentó a su lado y se movió suavemente hasta tener una pierna apoyada sobre la otra. Emily no pudo evitar fijarse en la tela del pantalón, tirante, marcando el muslo del hombre. Casi se abofeteó. ¡Eso era una tortura! Pero había tomado una decisión… y pensaba seguir adelante con ella, más aun, viendo que Hotch no tenía intención de hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni de hablar el tema siquiera._

 _Uno a uno, el resto de miembros del Equipo fueron llegando, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Emily fue ver a García. Al parecer, la analista se había dado cuenta de que Hotch estaba excediéndose haciendo su trabajo y el de JJ y había querido ayudar. Ella haría de enlace de comunicaciones y así Hotch podría centrarse en los casos. Incluso había apartado su ropa de colorines y sus gafas de pasta para vestir seria y acorde con el resto del Equipo. Emily sabía que Aaron nunca lo admitiría, pero adoraba a García, ella podía verlo en la forma en la que el moreno sonrió despacio, a escondidas, casi intentando que nadie lo notara._

 _Esa era otra de las cosas que tanto confundían a Emily. Eran todos familia… ¿Por qué mantenía un control tan férreo sobre sus sentimientos? Sacudió la cabeza cuando continuaron con los detalles del caso._

 _Al llegar a Akron, ella fue con Morgan a la escena del crimen. Cuando volvieron a la comisaría, tenían pistas suficientes para saber que el SUDES era impotente, pero no por un problema psicológico, sino por un problema físico. La Viagra les dio esa pista y a su vez sabían también que era un hombre dominante, porque los hombres asesinados lo eran. Lo único que no encajaba eran los preservativos encontrados en las escenas._

 _Como se habían temido, llegó un tercer crimen. Otra pareja asesinada, pero esa vez, el sujeto no había logrado completar su ritual. Había matado a ambos con la pistola y el marido presentaba heridas defensivas y ofensivas parecidas a las que se recibirían en una pelea de full contact. El crimen les dio las pistas que les faltaban. Estaban tratando con un hombre que, antes de su impotencia, había mantenido relaciones sexuales consensuadas con todas las parejas. Era casado, y el hecho de que no pudiera demostrar a su mujer que era más hombre que el resto lo había llevado a cometer esos crímenes._

 _Se temieron que, al no haber completado el ritual, volvería a matar esa misma noche y no se equivocaron, pero esa vez, había sido peor. Había disparado indiscriminadamente en una fiesta privada y había matado a muchas más personas. El sujeto había perdido el control por completo._

 _La dueña de la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta les dio la identidad del sujeto. Se llamaba James, pero no sabía su apellido. James había abierto las puertas cerradas de la casa con una ganzúa, pero eran cerraduras de seguridad, así que pensaron que podía ser un cerrajero y no se equivocaron._

 _James Thomas. Había sufrido una complicación en la próstata hacía más de un año y tuvieron que extirpársela, de ahí que fuera impotente, pero el desencadenante no había sido su impotencia, como pensaron en un principio. El desencadenante había sido que su mujer se había quedado embarazada de otro hombre._

 _La mujer les dio una pista de dónde podía estar. En un bar al que solían ir antes de contraer matrimonio, y no se equivocó. Allí estaban, esperando a que Morgan les dijera la situación antes de intervenir. Hotch la miraba de reojo y seguidamente, volvía a mirar hacia la puerta por la que había entrado Derek. El silencio, tenía que admitir, era incómodo._

 _Una de las cosas que apreciaba Emily de su relación con Hotch era que siempre tenían de que hablar y en esos momentos, en cambio, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería decir nada. Ella no sabía si Aaron estaba dándole su espacio o es que realmente no quería hablar con ella nada que no fuera de trabajo. No estaba segura. Normalmente sabía leer a las personas a la perfección, pero con Hotch siempre se daba cuenta de que por más que lo intentara, nunca sabía lo que realmente pensaba el hombre._

 _Morgan se acercó a ellos en ese momento._

— _Está en el centro del bar. No es posible abatirlo sin poner en riesgo a nadie. – Les dijo._

— _Si entramos ahí empezará a disparar. – Advirtió Emily._

— _Lo hará de todos modos. – Aseguró Morgan. – Solo busca un motivo._

— _Entonces tendremos que distraerle. – Dijo la morena, mientras se quitaba la cartuchera con su arma y se la tendía a Hotch, que frunció el ceño._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó su superior, y Emily vio cómo su cara se transformaba en preocupación._

— _Ha vuelto a sus viejos hábitos. – Explicó, mientras se quitaba el chaleco salvavidas – Quiere jugar como hacía con su esposa._

— _Debra Wilson intentó jugar y acabó muerta. – Le recordó Morgan._

 _Emily asintió, al recordar el tercer crimen._

— _Apártale de la gente lo suficiente para que podamos abatirle. – Le ordenó Hotch. Emily apartó la mirada al ver su preocupación y escuchar su tono. Sabía que Aaron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tratarla como al resto del Equipo, por eso no se negaba a su decisión de entrar sola y desarmada._

— _Espero que me cubráis bien. – Le dijo. Confiaba en él, pero no pudo evitar dejar que parte de su miedo se reflejara en sus palabras._

— _Lo haremos. – Le aseguro Hotch y esa mirada de seguridad le transmitió a Emily la tranquilidad que necesitaba para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba James._

 _El hombre estaba sentado en la barra, de cara al gentío de la pista de baile, observándolo todo amenazador._

— _¡James! – Le gritó, eufórica. - ¡Hola! Te he conocido. – Emily esperó un segundo, viendo como él la miraba desconfiado. - ¿Qué tal Mery-Ann?_

 _James hizo un gesto hacia ella que a Emily no le gustó, así que decidió que tenía que probar otra táctica._

— _Oh… No te acuerdas de mí, claro. – Le dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. – Nos vimos en una fiesta._

— _¿En serio? – Preguntó el hombre, desviando la mirada de ella hacia la gente de nuevo. Parecía a punto de estallar._

— _Aquella sí que fue una noche loca. – Aseguró la morena, intentando llamar de nuevo su atención._

— _Sí, supongo. – Le dijo él, sin mucho ánimo._

 _No estaba funcionando… tenía que forzarlo un poco más._

— _Soy Emily. – Le dijo. – Era en Halloween. Espera, a ver si te suena esto. – Le dijo, al ver que él seguía sin mirarla. – Nos preguntaste si estábamos interesados en Mary-Ann y tú y yo nos quedamos mirando un rato. Luego interviniste. Brian se pasó semanas hablando de aquello._

— _Oye, oye, oye, oye... – la paró el sujeto. – Lo siento, pero es que no me acuerdo de ti._

— _Da igual. – Se apresuró a decir Emily. — ¿Sigues yendo a esos sitios? – Insistió._

— _No, ya no. – Le respondió, seco y rotundo._

— _Ya, yo tampoco. – Continuó, pese a que veía que James estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía que tentarlo. Notaba la mirada de Derek atenta cerca de ella, pero aún más, notaba la mirada abrasadora de Hotch, observándola, vigilándola. Podía notar como fulminaba con sus ojos a James. – Esta noche he venido aquí a buscar a un hombre de verdad, y por suerte, estás tú. – Le acarició el brazo. Un toque rápido que hizo que James se riera y se girara a mirarla._

— _¿Así que nos conocemos? – Preguntó de nuevo, interesado al fin. - ¿Y dónde está Brian?_

— _Oh… – Mierda… no había pensado en eso. – Él ya no está conmigo. – Le dijo, rápidamente._

— _Ya, son cosas que pasan. – Le dijo el hombre. – Perder a tu pareja es normal si vas a fiestas._

— _Tampoco creas que me he deprimido. – Le dijo Emily. – Ya encontraré otro hombre. – Fijo su mirada en él, pero detrás de James, escondido tras una columna, pudo ver a Hotch y no supo si eso iba dirigido al sujeto o a su ex-novio, ex-follamigo, o lo que fuera Hotch._

— _¿Sabes? Solo hay una única forma de poder llevar ese estilo de vida. – Le dijo James – Tienes que elegir a alguien que sea estable. Que sea… seguro. De hecho, Mary-Ann y yo nos inventamos un sistema secreto. ¿Quieres saber cuál es?_

 _Emily asintió, con una sonrisa, creyendo que había llegado a algún lado._

— _Yo siempre elijo a maridos para ella. Nunca a novios._

 _Emily frunció el ceño. La había descubierto…_

— _Yo no te conozco. – Espetó. – Y tú no me conoces a mí._

 _Emily vio a cámara lenta como James se metía la mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para coger su pistola. Vio como Hotch alzaba su mano y decía algo por el intercomunicador antes de sacar su Glock y echar a correr hacia ella. Vio como Morgan saltaba de su silla y hacia lo mismo. Los SWAT entraron por las puertas y ella tomó una decisión. Ninguno de ellos iba a llegar a tiempo, así que, apretó el gatillo de la pistola que llevaba en su bolso y que no había soltado en ningún momento._

 _Emily intentó recuperar la respiración mientras veía a James morir. Hotch la observó durante todo el trayecto de regreso a Virginia. Tenía esa expresión contrita en la cara y en cuanto llegaron y Morgan y Reid abandonaron el bullpen tras rellenar sus papeles sobre el caso, la llamó a su despacho. Cogió aire lentamente antes de levantarse y subir. Aaron mantenía la puerta abierta para ella._

— _¿Señor? – Preguntó, intentando mantener distancia entre ambos. Pudo ver la mueca casi imperceptible de Hotch._

— _¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó él._

— _¿Me lo preguntas como jefe o como amigo? – Preguntó a su vez Emily._

 _Hotch frunció un poco el ceño._

— _¿Hay diferencia? – Preguntó._

 _Emily resopló. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de la diferencia a esas alturas?_

— _Prentiss…_

— _Si quieres saber cómo estoy como jefe te diré que estoy perfectamente. He hecho mi trabajo, lo he hecho bien y el único muerto ha sido el asesino._

 _Hotch se la quedó mirando con esa expresión indescifrable en su cara. Emily odiaba cuando hacia eso. Odiaba cuando no mostraba sus sentimientos._

— _García ha tenido también un mal día. ¿Vas a hablar con ella como jefe o como amigo? – Le dijo la morena._

 _Sin decir nada más y sin dejar que Hotch lo dijera, le dio la espalda y se marchó._

 _Cuando llegó a casa se duchó, cenó y se sentó a ver una película. Estaba prácticamente dormida cuando su teléfono sonó, indicando que le había llegado un mensaje. Era de Hotch. Sin poderlo evitar, su corazón empezó a retumbar en su pecho._

" _He hablado con García. Todo está bien ahora. Gracias."_

 _Emily sonrió, acariciando las letras impresas en la pantalla. Se alegraba de que al menos con García hubiera sabido hacer las cosas bien. Estaba pensando en qué responderle, cuando llegó otro mensaje._

" _Cómo amigo: Me gustaría saber cómo estás, realmente. ¿Necesitas algo?"_

 _A ti… Fue la respuesta que pasó por su mente, pero en lugar de decir eso, le explicó que había pasado miedo. Le explicó que había disparado porque había temido por su vida._

" _Yo también he pasado miedo."_

 _La respuesta de Hotch hizo sonreír a Emily, afirmando la idea de que todo iría bien._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Emily se culpó a sí misma también por haber confiado en Hotch. Se culpó por haber dejado que cuatro palabras bonitas la hubieran convencido de que todo iba a estar bien. Se culpó por pensar que quizá, después de todo, aún había posibilidades, pero, en especial, se culpó por haber propiciado todo lo que a continuación sucedió…

.

.

 _Noche de Halloween, hace dos años…_

 _CASA DE DAVID ROSSI_

 _El penúltimo caso que habían tenido había sido duro para el Equipo. Morgan había tenido que lidiar con la aparición repentina de la hija de Matt Spicer, que se había escapado de su casa de acogida y había viajado sola a DC para encontrar a Derek mientras intentaban atrapar al SUDES, que había resultado también ser un niño. El problema se había solucionado al encontrar a su verdadera madre, en ambos casos, y Hotch, había sido más comprensivo con Morgan de lo que Emily jamás hubiera pensado. Había animado al hombre y había sabido decir las palabras exactas para responder a las preguntas sin respuesta que tenía Derek sobre hijos y padres._

 _El siguiente caso fue un día antes de la noche de Halloween. Durante varios años consecutivos había habido tres muertes por incineración en las tres noches de Chicago denominadas La Noche del Diablo. El SUDES había resultado ser un hombre enrabiado con el mundo que había tenido un accidente, había sufrido quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y se había despertado solo en el hospital, sin amigos, sin su mujer… Mujer que había resultado estar embarazada cuando eso pasó._

 _Emily pudo ver que ese caso había afectado en cierta medida a Hotch. Él había sido el que había entrado para evitar que Keyman, el SUDES, matara a sus ex-suegros y había presenciado como ese hombre atormentado conocía por primera vez la existencia de su hijo. Había visto como dejaba la venganza a cambio de saber el nombre de su pequeño. Aaron era padre. Emily solo podía imaginar cómo debía haberse sentido al presenciar esa escena._

 _De regreso a Virginia, Rossi decidió que todos necesitaban una vía de escape y era la noche de Halloween, así que se ofreció voluntario para hacer una celebración en su casa y luego podrían ir con Jack a pedir caramelos. García se mostró entusiasmada. Desde que JJ se había marchado a Washington el único niño al que podía mimar era a Jack, pero Hotch lo mantenía tan al margen de la UAC que a veces se hacía difícil verle._

 _Y ahí estaba Emily, ataviada con un vestido rojo y unos tacones de infarto mientras García y Reid llevaban sendos disfraces de carniceros malvados, Morgan llevaba un cubrecabezas que representaba una cicatriz abierta e incluso Rossi llevaba cicatrices pintadas en la cara. ¿Por qué se había puesto un vestido de noche de infarto? Pues no lo tenía muy claro. Volvía a tener esa batalla interna en su mente. Su parte malvada le decía que para ver como reaccionaba Hotch, su parte angelical la retaba por comportarse de esa forma._

— _Se supone que es Halloween. Deberías haberte disfrazado. – Le dijo García, no contenta con el atuendo de Emily._

— _Voy disfrazada. – Le respondió la morena con seriedad, bebiendo de la copa de vino blanco que Rossi le había servido._

 _Morgan la miró de arriba abajo, silbando entre dientes._

— _¿De qué vas? ¿De mujer fatal?_

— _De Megan Kane. – Le respondió, nombrando a la SUDES del caso de Dallas que se hacía pasar por prostituta de lujo para engatusar y matar a altos cargos de empresas multimillonarias._

— _García y yo vamos de Charles Holcombe, el asesino carnicero de Kansas City y su secuaz. – Explicó Reid._

— _¿El que mataba a indigentes? – Preguntó Emily, recordando aquel caso, que sucedió poco tiempo después de su incorporación a la UAC._

 _Spencer asintió, nombrando las casualidades y el hecho de que todos hubieran pensado en asesinos seriales para disfrazarse esa noche._

 _Emily sonrió observando a ese grupo de extraños seres. Cualquiera diría que estando todo el día rodeados de sangre y muerte lo que menos desearían sería disfrazarse de algo que les recordara su trabajo, pero al parecer esa teoría no funcionaba con los miembros de la UAC. Ella, por supuesto, no se había disfrazado, pero su respuesta parecía convencer a los amantes de Halloween. Por la mirada de Rossi, estuvo segura que el hombre mayor no la creyó ni un poco, pero tampoco la delató._

— _¿Y vosotros de qué vais? – Les preguntó a Rossi y Morgan._

 _Morgan sonrió, Rossi solo resopló._

— _De víctimas. – Respondieron ambos a la vez, haciendo que Emily riera._

 _Un estruendo sonó por el vestíbulo cuando un niño rubio ataviado con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja mal anudada entró corriendo para abalanzarse a los brazos de García._

— _¡Tía Penny! – Chilló el pequeño Jack, mientras un Hotch sonriente entraba al salón, vestido exactamente igual que el niño y a su vez, exactamente igual de como vestía comúnmente._

— _¡Mi melocotón! – Exclamó a su vez la analista, apretando entre sus regordetes brazos al niño encantado. – ¿Pero, de qué vas disfrazado? ¿De hombre de negocios?_

 _Emily se encontró observando al pequeño Hotchner embobada. Aunque era la viva imagen de Haley, vestido así, era tan Hotch…_

— _¡No, tía Penny! – Rezongó Jack, molesto porque no hubiera adivinado su disfraz. – Voy de Papá… ¡os atraparé a todos! – Chilló, mientras sacaba de su pantalón una mini arma arrojadora de agua y apuntaba a Morgan, que alzó las manos al instante._

— _Detente Hotchner… ¡Yo soy la víctima!_

 _Jack frunció el ceño, mirando al hombre alto y moreno con desconfianza._

— _Mi perfil perliminar no dice eso…_

— _Preliminar, Jack, se dice preliminar. – Lo corrigió Hotch, riendo del entusiasmo de su hijo._

 _Emily, en ese momento, se fijó en él y Hotch pareció darse cuenta, porque la miró. Ambos se quedaron contemplándose durante varios segundos y Emily podía jurar que vio a Hotch retorcerse._

— _¿Y tú también vas de papá? – Le preguntó, no queriendo que el desviara la atención de ella hacia otro miembro en la sala._

 _Hotch torció el gesto de su boca, gesto que hacía cuando se encontraba contrariado y asintió con la cabeza despacio, mientras recorría con su mirada a Emily, de forma disimulada, evitando así que nadie se diera cuenta excepto ella. La morena sonrió por el triunfo._

— _Megan Kane. – Le respondió a la pregunta no formulada sobre su vestimenta._

 _En ese momento la risa de Jack los distrajo. Morgan lo mantenía fuertemente atrapado mientras Reid le hacía cosquillas. Hotch dio un paso hacia ella, sonriendo al ver a su hijo feliz y cuando estuvo cerca, susurró con el tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo escuchara ella._

— _¿Tú también vas a fijarte en mí? – Le preguntó, haciendo referencia a la pequeña obsesión que Megan había tenido con él durante el caso._

 _Emily no había pensado en ello cuando había decidido decir que iba disfrazada de la asesina. No había pensado en la similitud de las cosas. A Megan, Hotch le había parecido un hombre único. Un hombre al que, de haber conocido antes, quizá nunca hubiera llegado a ser lo que fue, y a Emily también le parecía un hombre único, por el que estaba haciendo cosas que nunca pensó llegar a hacer. Se removió inquieta. Había pretendido poner nervioso a Aaron, no que él la pusiera nerviosa a ella. Agradeció enormemente que Rossi se acercara con una copa de vino para el Agente trajeado, interrumpiendo la conversación, porque ella realmente no sabía que responder a eso._

 _Jack estaba impaciente por ir a recoger caramelos, así que decidieron que matar el entusiasmo del niño primero sería bueno y luego podrían cenar tranquilos. El niño llevó a Morgan, Reid y García corriendo por todas las calles y cuándo no tuvo suficiente vino a buscar a Rossi._

— _¡Vamos abuelo! – Le dijo el pequeño._

 _Rossi miró con el ceño fruncido a Hotch._

— _Esto vas a tener que explicármelo luego. – Lo retó y Hotch puso cara de no saber de qué hablaba._

 _Emily tenía ganas de reírse por las bromas entre sus dos compañeros, pero frunció el ceño a Jack._

— _¿Y no quieres que yo vaya? – Le preguntó, triste porque el niño no quisiera nada con ella._

— _Es que tú no vas disfrazada tía Emily. – Le respondió Jack como si fuera lo más normal del mundo antes de tirar de un Rossi que clamaba venganza. Emily les sonrió mientras se alejaban y caminó al lado de Hotch._

— _Tú hijo no sabe de disfraces. – Dijo, por romper el silencio incómodo que se creaba cada vez que estaban solos._

— _¿No? – le preguntó Hotch, mirándola. – No importa. – Dijo seguidamente, cuando ella negó, haciendo hincapié en su observación. – Yo sí sé, y creo que tú vas de asesina en serie y yo de agente del F.B.I. – Se acercó a ella, tal y como había hecho en casa de Rossi y de nuevo, Emily sintió que le temblaban las piernas. – Lo que significa que te acabaré atrapando._

 _Por primera vez en su vida, Emily deseó haberse disfrazado…_

 _Durante la cena las bromas no cesaron. García aportaba siempre un toque freso y alegre al Equipo y cuando Henry o Jack estaban cerca, ninguno de ellos hacía por frenarla. Jack parecía que se había apiadado de ella y había decidido que, aunque no era buena para pedir caramelos en Halloween, si lo era para jugar mientras cenaban. Emily se había inventado un juego con las verduras para que el niño se las comiera y Hotch parecía encantado. Sonreía mientras los observaba y Emily deseó poder hacer que él sonriera así más a menudo._

 _En sonrisas y sentimientos estaba pensando, cuando notó la mano del susodicho apretar su muslo por debajo de la mesa. El calor de su toque directamente sobre la piel de su pierna la quemaba. Había hecho todo lo posible por sentarse alejada de él, pero Jack se había movido tanto durante la cena que había hecho que todos rotaran de sitio más de una vez, hasta que Hotch y ella habían terminado sentados el uno al lado del otro._

 _Emily intentó, inútilmente, apartar la mano de Hotch. Este afirmó el agarre y en el momento en que Rossi y García se levantaron a servir el segundo plato, Morgan fue con Jack al baño y Reid se distrajo leyendo los componentes del vino, él se acercó a ella y le susurró._

— _Tenemos que hablar._

 _Emily hubiera querido chillarle que no tenían nada que decirse, pero Reid estaba delante, así que mantuvo las formas y simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que no estaba de acuerdo. Palmeó su mano de forma brusca para que la soltara y se levantó. Reid alzó la mirada al sentir el movimiento brusco._

— _Voy al baño. – Se disculpó, antes de empezar a andar todo lo rápido que sus tacones le permitían._

— _¡Están Morgan y Jack! – Le chilló el genio._

 _Emily asintió, agradeciendo la intervención y dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado._

— _Voy al otro. – Les dijo, de camino hacia el segundo cuarto de baño._

 _Hotch la observó hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. Emily podía sentir su mirada a sus espaldas. Escuchó a Reid empezar a hablar._

— _¿Sabías que pese a la creencia popular de que la realización de vino empezó entorno al seis mil y cinco mil antes de Cristo, no fue hasta la edad de bronce cuando se estima que se produjo su verdadero nacimiento? Se han encontrado pruebas en Grecia que…_

 _Emily no escuchó más. Cerró la puerta del baño tras ella y se miró al espejo. Estaba espectacular. Se había puesto así para conseguir que Hotch se fijara en ella. Lo había logrado y ahora Hotch quería hablar. ¿Qué iban a hablar? No podía culparlo. Ella tenía la culpa._

 _Se pasó la mano por la cara._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo Prentiss? – Se dijo a sí misma._

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella dejó escapar un jadeo cuando Aaron entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras él._

— _¿Qué se supone que…?_

 _No pudo terminar la frase porque la boca del hombre se posó sobre la suya, demandante. Al principio el fuero interno de Emily gritó de alegría. ¡Sí! Los dientes de Hotch se clavaron suavemente en sus labios y ella abrió la boca, permitiendo que la besara sin restricciones. Segundos después, cuando notó las manos de Aaron en su trasero, apretándola contra él, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

 _Se apartó de él y casi tuvo que agarrarse a sí misma para no ser ella la que se tirara a besarlo esa vez. Hotch respiraba con dificultad y la observaba con un deseo que Emily no recordaba haber visto jamás en sus ojos._

— _¿En serio? – Le retó. – ¿Con el Equipo y tu hijo en el salón de al lado?_

 _Aaron suspiró, intentando relajarse. Emily pudo ver que tenía ciertas dificultades y sonrió internamente por ello. Seguidamente, volvió a reñirse a sí misma._

— _¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué se enteraran?_

 _Emily frunció el ceño, sin comprender bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaba diciéndole Hotch que estaba dispuesto a hacer su relación oficial ante el Equipo?_

— _¿Ahora quieres que se enteren? – Preguntó, por toda respuesta._

— _¿Ahora no quieres tú? – Le retornó la pregunta Hotch, frunciendo el ceño, confundido._

 _Emily fue a responder, pero decidió que mejor paraba y pensaba antes de hablar, de lo contrario, eso sería una guerra de preguntas sin respuesta que no terminaría jamás. Intentó relajar su respiración cuando se dio cuenta que no era mucho más calmada que la de Hotch y alzó las manos, en señal de rendición._

— _Dejaste muy claro lo que era para ti y lo que no sería jamás. ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo, refiriéndose a la discusión que habían tenido en Los Ángeles mes y medio antes. Desde entonces, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema._

— _No. – Dijo Hotch. – No me entendiste en absoluto. – Se acercó a ella de nuevo, pero volvió a pararlo. No podía dejar que volviera a tocarla, si lo hacía no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para apartarlo._

— _Creo que sí lo hice. Si realmente creías que no era así me lo habrías dicho. – Hotch apretó los labios y Emily suspiró. Era una buena noche, lo habían pasado bien y no quería discutir con él. – Deberíamos salir. Estarán a punto de sacar el segundo plato._

 _Pasó por el lado de Hotch para salir del baño cuando él la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola._

— _Te echo de menos._

 _Emily no pudo evitarlo. Alzó la mano y acarició la rasposa mejilla del hombre. Sabía que pronunciar esas palabras era algo complicado para él._

— _Y yo a ti. – Le confesó, antes de salir del baño, dejando a Hotch atrás._

 _Si hubiera seguido ahí, hubiera cedido. Estaba segura de ello, porque había estado a punto de hacerlo ya antes de que él le dijera que la echaba de menos._

 _La noche pasó como había empezado. Hotch no mostró síntomas de que la conversación le hubiera afectado y ella no dejó ver los suyos tampoco. Emily se decía que no entendía a Aaron, que no comprendía como podía ocultar sus sentimientos tan bien, pero, tenía que admitir, ella era exactamente igual._

 _Ella entendía a Hotch, y sabía que, en el fondo, Hotch la comprendía a ella. Era dos personas que querían, pero no podían mantener una relación y lo mejor para todos y, en especial, para ellos, era que no la mantuvieran. Mientras hubieran dudas por parte de alguno de los dos nunca saldría bien._

 _Eso se repitió Emily una y otra vez, cada vez que un caso les afectaba, cada vez que ambos se buscaban con la mirada, cada vez que estaban encerrados en una oficina o cada vez que salían con el resto del Equipo y surgían bromas, roces y momentos a solas._

 _Eso se decía, sí, y funcionaba, hasta que se enteró de que Hotch no había ido a trabajar porque Jack no estaba bien…_

 _._

 _._

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 _Bueno… hasta aquí el siguiente. Como podéis ver este capítulo de nuevo está partido en dos partes y eso es porque… en el siguiente ¡nos vamos a por Emily! El siguiente será un capítulo sumamente largo, y ya sabéis lo complicado que tengo el tema, así que tenedme paciencia, intentaré escribirlo lo más rápidamente posible, pero tengo poco tiempo a la semana, hago lo que puedo._

 _Decidme que os ha parecido este capítulo, porque llegados a este punto, cuesta no hacer más sentimental a esta pareja. Se quieren, pero ambos son unos cabezones de cuidado y son perfiladores, ven las dudas del otro a leguas._

 _Eso sería todo._

 _Un abrazo a todos._


	29. Chapter 29

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **LAalldayeveryday:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre. Aquí va el momento tan esperado. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Un abrazo enorme.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Lo has adivinado amiga… en el siguiente hay de todo, pero suave no es en absoluto. Muchas gracias como siempre por tu comentario y un abrazo.

 **Guest (1):** Solo yo… ¿eres solo tú? Por tu forma de escribir me atrevería a decir que eres tú… pero no voy a asegurar por si acaso. Seas o no seas, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste como se desarrolla el siguiente capítulo.

 **Lupita trujillo:** Bueno, no sé si será suficiente merecido… tendrás que leer y decírmelo tú, aunque… jiji, lee. Un abrazo amiga.

 **belen:** Si, pero tranquila, alguien me hizo prometer final feliz, ¿recuerdas?

 **Guest (2):** First, thanks for wanting to solve my problems, I really appreciate it. Well, now for the chapter ... I love that you love him, and I hope he stays that way. Ready to find Emily?

 **NOTA:** Gracias infinitas a **Lica** , por ayudarme a organizar las ideas de este capítulo. Mi cabeza es un hervidero de grillos… menos mal que me frenas jajaja. Un abrazo amiga.

 **Recordad** que esto empieza con un recuerdo de Emily en el que estaba decidida a alejarse de Hotch hasta que supo que Jack no estaba bien. Alguien me pidió hace tiempo que el tema Doyle fuera visto desde los puntos de vista de todos los miembros del Equipo. Siendo que son recuerdos del pasado, es complicado hacerlo, pero aquí va, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, he juntado en un recuerdo partes de varios, leerlo como si fuera una historia, teniendo claro que cada fragmento está pensado en partes por cada uno de los miembros que lo vivió.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y sus casos no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS y ABC Studios.

 **Capítulo 29 – Encuentro/Desencuentro (Parte II)**

 _La semana había empezado tranquila, sin casos a la vista. El lunes por la mañana Emily se había levantado con su habitual mal humor, sumado al hecho de que, aunque se dijera que lo estaba superando, no era cierto. Hotch la había confundido mucho en su última interacción juntos y en el fondo de su mente pensaba, ¿y si estoy perdiendo una oportunidad única? Era un pensamiento inherente que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y que hacía que sus noches fueran más largas de lo habitual. Había desayunado una taza de café cargado y unos bollos de mantequilla de camino al trabajo y había bromeado con JJ, García y Morgan, hundiendo en el fondo de su mente todo lo relacionado con Aaron Hotchner, y era por eso que, hasta que no bajó Rossi a avisar de que Hotch no vendría a trabajar en los próximos días, no se dio cuenta realmente de que el verdadero dueño de todos sus pensamientos no estaba._

— _¿Está enfermo? – Se preocupó JJ._

— _Vamos hombre. – Espetó Morgan. – ¿Hotch enfermo? Podría estar muriéndose y estaría aquí dando órdenes._

— _No es tan mandón. – Lo defendió Emily, sin poder evitarlo. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, que carraspeó y se enfrentó a Rossi. – ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos? – Le preguntó al hombre mayor, sabiendo que, en el fondo, Derek tenía razón. Hotch no faltaría al trabajo por encontrarse mal a menos que estuviera muriéndose de dolor._

 _Rossi se llevó las manos a los bolsillos._

— _Al parecer Jack tiene problemillas. El sábado hizo un año de la muerte de Haley. – Informó el mayor._

 _La tristeza se apoderó de todos en el momento en que la ex-esposa fallecida de Aaron fue nombrada. Todos sabían cuan mal lo había pasado su jefe, y para Emily, que sentía la tristeza igual que sus compañeros, se complicaba, además, con el hecho de que había intentado ayudar a Hotch por todos los medios sin preocuparse por sus propios sentimientos. Había hecho de buque remolcador y ahora se encontraba sintiéndose herida y sola. Había terminado incluso por conseguir un gato como le había dicho a García que haría tiempo atrás. En un principio había sido una broma que se había terminado convirtiendo en realidad. Una parte de ella siempre había pensado que Hotch jamás amaría a otra mujer, fuera ella u otra, porque jamás dejaría de amar a Haley. Difícilmente alguien puede amar de esa forma a dos personas. Esos pensamientos eran parte de lo que la había llevado a alejarse de él._

 _Emily podía llegar a ignorar el hecho de que Hotch había acudido a Rossi en lugar de a ella. Incluso podía llegar a ignorar que nunca fuera a quererla y que jamás tendrían un futuro. También podía ignorar que iba a salir más herida aún de lo que ya lo estaba, pero lo que no podía ignorar era que su jefe, amigo y amor, estaba en problemas. No sabía si él también se veía afectado por el recuerdo de su ex-esposa, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, Hotch estaría devastado por ver a su hijo mal y ella no podría mirarse al espejo si no intentaba al menos saber cómo estaba en persona._

 _Mantuvo el pensamiento para sí misma durante toda la jornada laboral y cuando tocaron las cinco recogió sus cosas y se marchó, agradeciendo que ese día no hubiera habido casos que resolver ni consultas que atender. Había sido pura burocracia durante ocho horas y le daba tiempo suficiente para ir a ver a Hotch y Jack antes de que este último cenara y se metiera en la cama._

 _Mientras Emily aparcaba el coche frente al complejo de apartamentos dónde vivía Hotch, su mente no dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias que tendría su visita. Ella sabía que para el niño la visita no supondría nada. Para Jack, ella era la Tía Emily, y estaba acostumbrado a que ella o cualquier miembro del Equipo se relacionara con su padre habitualmente. Era Aaron quien la preocupaba. No quería que sintiera que estaba forzando la situación y a su vez, no podía dejar de forzarla porque, le gustara a él o no, ella lo quería y eso suponía querer también a Jack. Si el niño no estaba bien, ella estaría allí para él._

 _Dejando escapar un último suspiro para aplacar el remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos en su cabeza, Emily salió del coche, arrastrando con ella una bolsa con un detalle para Jack. Aunque fuera un Hotchner a todos los efectos y tuviera el carácter de su padre, era un niño y suponía que un regalo podría al menos alegrarlo durante un rato._

 _Recorrió el largo pasillo lleno de apartamentos hasta que encontró el que buscaba y sacudió la última brizna de nerviosismo antes de golpear la puerta con sus nudillos. Esperó pacientemente y en lo que pareció un largo periodo de tiempo, la puerta se abrió y un Hotch vestido con pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja la observó con confusión._

— _¿Pren…?_

— _¿Aaron? – Lo saludó, antes de que Hotch acabara de formular su saludo. Si escuchaba salir de su boca un solo Prentiss más, siendo que estaban a solas, discutirían, y no había ido a eso. – ¿Se me permite pasar? – Le preguntó, cuando vio que el hombre se quedaba parado en mitad de la puerta con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Alzó la bolsa que llevaba consigo. – Le traigo algo a Jack._

 _Vio como el moreno se debatía unos segundos hasta que finalmente se apartó de la puerta y le cedió el paso. Emily quiso creer que esa actitud se debía al hecho de que no esperaba su visita y de que estaba preocupado por Jack. Pensar otra cosa no la ayudaría en su empeño de demostrarle a Aaron lo que se estaba perdiendo._

 _Una vez que Hotch cerró la puerta y ambos estuvieron en el interior, ella se giró a mirarlo y pudo comprobar lo que ya había supuesto. Siendo que Hotch era un hombre que jamás se permitía mostrar sus debilidades, se le veía agotado y desesperado._

— _¿Cómo está? – Le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Hotch, que no perdía movimiento alguno mientras la taladraba con sus ojos oscuros._

 _Finalmente, Aaron dejó escapar el aire y se acercó a ella, de brazos cruzados, negando con la cabeza. Emily pudo ver como se mordía el interior de la mejilla. Eran pocas las veces en las que había visto a Hotch hacer ese gesto, pero siempre que lo hacía, ella sentía lo mismo: unas profundas ganas de abrazarlo, porque sabía que más allá del dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo, estaba confundido._

— _Cuando llegué a casa el sábado después del caso, Jessica estaba enfadada. – Empezó. – Al parecer recibió quejas de la escuela. Jack ha estado teniendo problemas. No hace sus tareas, responde mal a su profesora y dicen que no ha estado siendo él mismo últimamente. – La miró y Emily pudo ver que iba a empezar a culparse en tres, dos, uno… – Yo no estaba allí para recogerlo. Ni para escuchar de la boca de su profesora lo que pasaba._

 _Hotch se dejó caer de forma pesada en su sofá y Emily lo siguió, en silencio, dejando que se desahogara._

— _Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de Haley… - Negó con la cabeza. – No estaba ahí ni siquiera para eso._

— _No podías saber que Jack se acordaría del día, ni siquiera sabías que tenía problemas. No puedes culparte. – Le dijo Emily, intentando que no fuera tan duro consigo mismo._

— _Lo llevo cada semana a ver a su madre. – Explicó y Emily sintió como se le apretaba el pecho. No era que no le pareciera bien que Hotch llevara a Jack a ver a Haley, pues era su madre, era el hecho de que él iba cada semana a verla y ella nunca se había enterado de eso. – Ve la fecha en su tumba mientras juega a su alrededor. Debería haberme dado cuenta de ello. Es un niño, pero no es tonto._

 _Por supuesto que no… Pensó Emily. Jack tenía respuestas que dejarían petrificado a un sabio. Le recordaba en cierta medida a Reid y en gran medida al hombre que tenía frente a ella._

— _Estás aquí ahora para él. Has decidido dejar tu trabajo durante unos días para cuidar de tu hijo. – Hotch alzó la mirada hacia ella. – Eso es ser un buen padre, Aaron._

 _Hotch se mordió el labio y asintió unos segundos después, a forma de agradecimiento._

— _¿Quieres ver a Jack? – Le preguntó y Emily sonrió, contenta de que hubieran tenido una conversación, aunque corta, y Hotch no pareciera enfadado con su presencia._

— _A eso he venido. – Le respondió._

 _Hotch se levantó del sofá y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Se detuvo ante la cuarta puerta del pasillo. Emily sabía que era la habitación de Jack, pues se conocía ese apartamento como si viviera allí, y aunque no lo hubiera sabido, el dibujo a color con las letras típicas de un niño pequeño coloreadas que rezaban Jack's Room era suficiente para avisarla de que iban a entrar en terreno pantanoso._

 _Ante el silencio proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, Hotch abrió despacio, hundiendo la cabeza por el hueco para ver a su hijo acostado, viendo Los Vengadores en la pequeña televisión del cuarto._

— _¿Amigo? – Abrió y se acercó a él, dejando que Emily pudiera entrar también. – Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos._

 _Jack le echó una mirada rápida, de reojo, y decidió que la película era más interesante que los dos adultos allí presentes._

— _Jack. – Le advirtió Hotch, con tono duro. Emily se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro para que no hiciera eso. Jack no necesitaba reprimendas. Ella entendía que no quería ver a nadie y ella no era la excepción. Hotch la observó con los labios apretados, disculpándose por la actitud de su hijo. Emily sintió ganas de reír y decirle que esa actitud la conocía muy bien, pues ella había tenido que soportarla en Hotch más de una vez._

 _Deslizó la mano del hombro del moreno lentamente y se sentó en la cama de Jack. El pequeño la miró de nuevo de reojo mientras Emily sacaba en silencio el paquete que le había traído de la bolsa y lo colocaba al lado del niño medio enroscado entre las sábanas._

— _Cuando era pequeña, mis padres siempre tenían que viajar por trabajo. – Empezó, explicando para que Jack la escuchara, aunque no quisiera. – Siempre que volvían solían traerme uno de estos. – Le dijo, acercándole un poco más la pequeña caja. – Me encantaba. Era mi momento favorito de la semana cuando desenvolvía el envoltorio y le daba un bocado al mejor pastel que ha existido jamás._

 _Jack la observó un segundo y como si estuviera retándola, le dio un manotazo a la caja, no enviándola demasiado lejos, para seguir con la película. Emily le sonrió y le acarició el pelo, antes de unirse a Hotch, que había estado observando en silencio, en mitad de la habitación._

— _No sé tú Aaron, pero yo me muero por unos macarrones con queso._

 _Hotch le mantuvo la mirada un segundo y parte del rictus de su cara se suavizó cuando la comisura de sus labios se elevó un poco. Cuando habían hablado de Jack, él le había dicho en alguna ocasión que el pequeño adoraba los macarrones con queso. Se alegraba de que Aaron hubiera entendido su proceder y le pareciera bien esa auto invitación a cenar._

 _En ese momento los problemas que tenían entre ellos fueron apartados. Solo importaba Jack, y ante eso, empezaron ambos a hablar lo suficientemente alto en la cocina para que el pequeño los escuchara mientras hacían la cena para los tres y no fue en vano. Minutos más tarde, cuando Hotch terminó con el sofrito y estaba a punto de sacar los macarrones de la olla, apareció Jack, descalzo, con su pijama y con la boca llena de restos del pastel que Emily le había traído. La morena sonrió._

— _Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí._

 _El niño se dejó hacer mientras ella se agachaba y le limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de su boca y su camiseta._

— _¿Te has comido el postre antes de la cena? – Le preguntó Aaron, con tono juguetón, para que Jack supiera que no estaba molesto. – ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a comer de postre ahora?_

 _Jack se encogió de hombros con lo que ambos vieron que era una pequeña y vergonzosa sonrisa que los hizo reír._

 _La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Emily pudo ver que Hotch no le sacaba la mirada de encima cada vez que interactuaba con Jack. Tenía que admitir que la ponía nerviosa con su escrutinio, no sabía cómo tomárselo. Había esperado que en algún momento de la noche Aaron le recriminara el estar allí, pero no lo hizo. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir de Jack, este se acercó para darle un abrazo de oso que Emily recibió con gusto._

— _Tardaré unos diez minutos. – Le dijo Hotch, mientras veía a Jack correr hacia su cuarto. – ¿Me esperas?_

 _Emily se mordió el labio cuando vio en la mirada del hombre la necesidad y la pasión que tanto escondía de los demás. Supo que era hora de irse antes de hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían, así que negó con la cabeza lentamente._

— _Es tarde. Algunos trabajamos. – Bromeó, para aligerar el ambiente que de pronto se había vuelto denso._

 _Hotch asintió y la acompañó hasta la puerta._

— _¿Te tomaras la semana entera de fiesta? – Le preguntó, girándose hacia él antes de salir del apartamento._

— _Sí. – Respondió el moreno. – Si hay cualquier cosa urgente…_

 _Emily negó con la cabeza._

— _Podemos encargarnos. Tú dedícate a Jack._

 _Cuando terminó la frase, dio un respingo al notar la mano de Hotch sobre su cuello, deslizando el pulgar hacia su hombro._

— _Gracias. Le has hecho sonreír. – Le dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de que hubiera sacado una sonrisa de Jack._

 _Apretó los labios con un asentimiento de cabeza y se alejó de él, saliendo del apartamento y despidiéndose antes de ceder al impulso de quedarse esos diez minutos que le pedía Hotch y que, sabía, serían su perdición…_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Emily lloró. Recordaba como si fuera hoy el sentimiento que la había embargado ese día. No sabía hasta qué punto había estado deseosa de formar parte de la vida de ambos Hotchner hasta que no había pasado unas horas a solas con ellos. Siempre que Jack había estado presente, o habían tenido prisa o el resto del Equipo había estado allí. Ese día fue un antes y un después para Emily. Huyó, porque su deseo de tener todo de Hotch aumentó al darse cuenta de que ella quería eso. Quería cada noche hacer la cena junto a él. Quería tener que hacer filigranas para quitarle los enfados a Jack y quería poder ver esas sonrisas vergonzosas tan parecidas a las de su padre cuando hacía alguna travesura. E hizo bien en huir, porque la actitud de Hotch después de eso fue de mal en peor…

.

.

En la actualidad…

ASEOS (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Hotch se apoyó contra el inodoro por segunda vez y volcó en él el algo que no estuvo seguro de qué podía ser, ya que no había comido nada desde hacía tres días, que era cuando había descubierto que Emily había sido secuestrada.

El estómago le dolía como si estuvieran apuñalándolo de nuevo y esa persistente sensación de falta de aire no lo abandonaba. Vomitar no mejoraba su condición, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Se acercó al lavamanos y sumergió las manos en agua helada antes de salpicar su cara y se miró al espejo. Un hombre hundido le devolvió la mirada y supo que eso tenía que cambiar. Emily aún seguía viva en algún lugar y tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde. Puede que cuando la encontrara no fuera la misma persona, estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado los marcaría a ambos durante el resto de sus vidas, pero aún había vida y él tenía que hacer todo lo posible por recomponer la de Emily, como fuera.

Había sido un estúpido y le costara lo que le costara tenía que intentar arreglar lo que había roto hacía tanto tiempo.

Durante unos días estuvo dispuesto a hacer lo correcto, pero no supo cómo, él mismo hizo que todo se fuera al traste…

.

.

 _Hace dos años…_

 _APARTAMENTO DE AARON HOTCHNER,_

 _ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA_

 _Hotch llegó a casa después de un largo paseo por el parque con un Jack subido aún a su bicicleta y una bolsa con un trozo de pastel dentro. Desde que Emily le había llevado, dos días antes, el regalo a Jack, este solo había querido volver a comer el pastel de moras que su tía Emily le había regalado, así que Hotch no había tenido corazón para negárselo._

 _Pasar tiempo fuera del trabajo, había supuesto para Aaron no solo estar más pendiente de su hijo y apreciar cosas que durante sus jornadas laborales se perdía, sino también pensar en la situación que tenía con Emily._

 _Había llegado a la realización de que una mujer que lo hacía sentir tan bien a él y que quería a su hijo, nunca podía ser algo perjudicial. Se daba cuenta de que se había preocupado en vano. Jack echaba de menos a Haley, no tanto porque fuera Haley, sino porque lo que en realidad necesitaba su hijo era a una figura materna. Él intentaba ser bueno para Jack cuando estaba en casa, pero era su padre y jamás podría suplir la falta de una madre. En unas pocas horas, Hotch había visto como la interacción entre su subordinada y su hijo creaba un ambiente que hacía mucho tiempo que Jack y él habían perdido. Un ambiente familiar completo, con todas las piezas que un hogar debía tener. Él siempre había sido un hombre de costumbres. Se había criado en un hogar con madre y padre, aunque este último no hubiera sido un buen padre, estaba ahí, al fin y al cabo._

 _Antes de divorciarse de Haley, Hotch había pensado que amaba a esa mujer por encima de cualquier cosa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así. Lo que Hotch amaba era llegar a casa y ser recibido por una familia. Una mujer buena y un hijo perfecto. Sentía la culpa por la muerte de Haley, sentía el dolor de la pérdida de la madre de Jack. Se culpaba porque había estropeado una familia perfecta y llegó a obsesionarse con el perdón tan profundamente que había dejado de ver la realidad que tenía delante. Amaba a Emily Prentiss. La había querido mucho antes de verla interactuar como la matriarca en su casa y la quería aún más ahora que sabía que podía ser buena para su hijo. No era que lo hubiera dudado alguna vez, pero siempre había tenido el sentido de culpabilidad por Haley a sus espaldas. No se había dado cuenta de que ese sentido de culpabilidad dañaba a su hijo, a Emily y a él mismo hasta que no los había visto interactuar a los tres a solas._

 _En una ocasión Rossi le había preguntado si merecía la pena tanto su trabajo como para perder aquello que amabas y convertirte en un hombre solitario que se preguntara en el futuro porque había dejado escapar a la persona más importante de su vida. Esa pregunta había removido sentimientos hasta ese momento ocultos en él y le había hecho darse cuenta de que la persona a la que Dave se refería, no era la persona a la que realmente Hotch quería en su vida. No podía pensar en volver con Haley, aunque ella lo hubiera querido así, porque él ya estaba profundamente enamorado de su subordinada._

 _Los acontecimientos de la muerte de Haley habían frenado ese tren de pensamientos y lo habían hecho actuar como un cobarde asustadizo. Había cambiado sus intenciones de ser feliz por la culpa y por el pensamiento erróneo de que estaba mal intentar suplir a la madre de Jack con cualquier otra mujer. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, había usado a Jack como excusa para alejar a Emily y no había sido honesto. No la había alejado por su hijo al cien por cien, sino que el setenta por ciento de su forma de actuar se debía a su propio miedo por existir la posibilidad de que pudiera pasarle a Emily lo mismo que a Haley y entonces, él estaría hundido._

 _Una parte de él sabía que Emily no era Haley, sabía que ella estaba preparada para cualquier situación por peligrosa que fuera y el Agente en él confiaba en eso, pero el hombre, ese que estaba enamorado, solo podía pensar en que verla en peligro lo aterrorizaba. Lo dejaba tan paralizado que había tenido que poner distancia entre ambos para no verse afectado en cada uno de los casos a los que se enfrentaban. Había fallado estrepitosamente cada vez que se habían tocado, cada vez que había intentado que ella no se alejara y al segundo él mismo la había empujado lejos. Sabía que su forma de actuar era contradictoria y no estaba bien a muchos niveles, pero se conformaba con pensar que tenía motivos suficientes para ello._

 _Había estado equivocado. Una de las cosas más importantes que debía hacer un hombre en su vida es aprender de sus errores. Hotch estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo bien, tomarlo con calma, ir paso a paso e intentar que no hubieran dudas en el camino._

 _Durante el resto de la semana, había hablado con Emily por teléfono. Esta se había preocupado cada día por Jack, reafirmando así la decisión de Hotch. También habían hablado de trabajo. Emily lo había mantenido al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la Unidad. Le había pedido que la dejara hacerse cargo de la instrucción de Seaver. Él no estaba del todo de acuerdo. La Agente Seaver les había acompañado en un solo caso y no había salido bien. Se había puesto en peligro a sí misma y al resto del Equipo, pero sintió que le debía a Emily al menos la oportunidad de intentar enseñarla, y no porque fuera Emily, sino porque, como líder, una de sus obligaciones era confiar en su Equipo y dejar que tomaran sus propias decisiones._

— _Enviaré un correo a Strauss, pero la última palabra la tiene Rossi. – Le había dicho a su subordinada, sin querer ponerse por encima del que, en esos momentos, era el líder mientras él estaba de vacaciones._

 _Hacer las cosas bien significaba, hacerlo en todos los sentidos, profesional, personal y espiritualmente. Eso significaba hacer no solo lo que fuera mejor para Emily, sino también para él y a su vez, para el Equipo._

 _Emily y él trabajaban bien juntos. Siempre había sido así. Desde el principio había habido una conexión especial. Se habían entendido con solo mirarse. Habían llegado a acabar las frases del otro. Morgan había bromeado más de una vez con eso. Necesitaban esa complicidad también en lo personal, y por eso, Hotch estaba dispuesto a ir lentamente. Volvería a emparejarla con él en el trabajo, volvería a ganarse su confianza. Tenía que funcionar._

 _Parecía que funcionaba…_

 _Durante el siguiente caso intentó estar con ella el máximo tiempo posible, sin desatender al resto y obligándose a dejarla ir cuando era preciso. El ambiente entre ellos era bueno. Hablaron del caso, hablaron del raro comportamiento de Reid. Sabían que el chico estaba ocultándoles que tenía dolores de cabeza, pero nadie lo forzó a explicar la verdad. Hablaron de Jack y mantuvieron la situación profesional y limpia._

 _Hotch estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Entonces… ¿por qué esa seguridad y orgullo se vino abajo con tanta facilidad?_

 _Lo recordaba bien._

 _Acababa de llegar a la Unidad cuando fue informado de un nuevo caso. Un asesinato múltiple en una gasolinera en Miles City, Montana._

 _Había llamado a todos para unirse con ellos en la sala de conferencias. No había tiempo que perder. Las noticias estaban haciéndose eco de la masacre._

 _Salió de su despacho y delante de él, vio a García y Emily dirigiéndose a su destino. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las dos mujeres._

 _García le había preguntado como estaba, después del fin de semana._

— _Un poco cansada. Estuve hasta las tantas bailando salsa. – Le respondió la morena, para sorpresa de Hotch, que alzó una ceja y prestó más atención a la conversación._

— _¡Dios mío! – Exclamó la analista. – Como si necesitara otra razón para encontrarte sorprendente. – La alabó._

 _Hotch escuchó la risa suave de Emily antes de que García volviera a hablar. Sus palabras, lo pusieron tenso como la cuerda de un arpa._

— _Entró una llamada de Sean McCallister a mi teléfono por accidente. – Le dijo, entregándole un papel a la morena. – Parecía muy importante._

— _¿Dejó un mensaje? – Preguntó la morena y Hotch pudo notar el tono de interés en ella, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño a sus espaldas. Se apresuró desde la pasarela más cerca de ambas mujeres para no perder detalle. Quería saber quién era ese hombre._

— _No. – Respondió Garcia. – Pero es de París. Un escocés que llama de París. Emily… Aunque sea feo, los escoceses son sexys, es el acento. – Aseguró la rubia._

 _Hotch apretó los expedientes del caso y las tablets bajo su brazo. Estaba seguro de que si apretaba un poco más echaría a perder todos esos aparatos caros._

— _Lo tendré presente. – Aseguro la morena. Hotch podía notar que su tono de voz había cambiado, pero no sabía a qué era debido._

— _¿Qué es este tipo? – Cuestionó García y si por Hotch hubiera sido, hubiera saltado a darle las gracias. Cuanto más preguntara ella, más sabría él. – ¿Un ex? ¿Un rollo de una noche?_

— _No. – Respondió Emily. – Es un amigo._

 _Mal… se dijo Hotch. Un amigo también lo era él. ¿Sería un amigo como él? Apresuró el paso cuando entraron a la sala de conferencias. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Tenían un caso. Se había prometido ser profesional. Se había prometido que no dejaría que ciertas cosas le afectaran. Se había prometido que haría las cosas bien._

 _Entregó los documentos y las tablets a todos los presentes mientras explicaba la situación._

— _Seis personas muertas en una estación de servicio. – Informó._

— _¿Robo? – Le preguntó Emily._

 _Hotch en ese momento fue consciente de que no sería capaz de cumplir sus promesas, porque no era capaz de enfrentarse a ella. Él había estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. A arriesgarse. ¿Y ella que había hecho? Le había dicho que quería más de él y cuando él estaba dispuesto a dárselo resultaba que ella estaba con otro. Amigo… había dicho. Sí… amigo… No le respondió y esperó a que el resto expusieran sus supuestos._

 _Intentó durante el caso estar lo más alejado de ella posible que pudo sin que se notara que estaba molesto. Necesitaba su tiempo para recomponerse. En el fondo sabía que ella no tenía culpa de nada. Él no había sido lo suficientemente rápido en sus decisiones. Lo había postergado demasiado y Emily había decidido seguir con su vida, sin él. ¿Podía culparla? No…, pero eso no impedía que en ese momento sintiera que necesitaba un poco de aire y como el mundo parecía estar siempre confabulado para burlarse de él, mientras acudían a la última escena, que había resultado ser la casa de los padres del SUDES, Morgan tuvo que abrir la boca, de manera desafortunada._

— _¡Pero miraros! – Había dicho Derek, su sonrisa y su tono juguetón rompiendo el aire a su alrededor. – No sé cómo lo hacéis. Siempre os ponéis de acuerdo. – Dijo, mirando de Emily hacia él. - ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? – Les preguntó, ante la mirada de desconcierto de ambos. – Ambos con abrigos largos de vestir, conjuntaditos… - Les dijo, señalando sus, por casualidad, casi idénticos abrigos._

 _Hotch apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que estuvo seguro de que la habían escuchado crujir._

— _Morgan y Prentiss. – Explotó con tono duro. – Averiguad hacia donde pueden haber ido los sujetos. Rossi. – Ordenó, girándose hacia el mayor. – Tú y yo hablaremos con la madre. – Sentenció antes de alejarse de la pareja más joven._

 _Acorralaron a la pareja de SUDES en Idaho, pero no se rindieron. Tuvieron que disparar para detenerlos y Hotch no pudo evitar correr al lado de Emily antes de empezar a balear el coche de los sujetos. Había sido por inercia. La había vigilado de reojo, enfadado consigo mismo por esa muestra de debilidad mientras se acercaban al coche con ambos SUDES muertos._

 _Cuando llegaron a Quantico, Hotch decidió que debía hablar con Emily. Quizá todo estaba siendo una confusión. Quizá ese tal Sean era realmente un amigo y nada más. Decidió que la oficina no era lugar para hablar eso, así que cuando Emily se fue, él la siguió con su coche, dispuesto a enfrentarla en su casa, donde podrían tener tiempo y privacidad para hablar de todo lo que quería hablar._

 _Al llegar al cruce que desviaba la carretera hacia Arlington y McLean, observó cómo su subordinada tomaba el camino contrario a su casa. Él sabía que no hacía bien siguiéndola, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su propia sensatez y la siguió hasta una zona de ocio al oeste de McLean. Observó cómo aparcaba el coche y entraba a un bar. Entre los cristales ahumados y las luces interiores, puedo vislumbrar como abrazaba a un hombre robusto, de pelo largo. No muy agraciado, como García había intuido bien, pero sin duda con carácter marcado. El escocés…_

 _Apretó las manos al volante y se dijo basta. Estaba siendo un estúpido. Él no era así. Estaba comportándose como un crío. Era padre… era Agente. Era Aaron Hotchner. Se había dejado llevar por el momento familiar, pero estaba claro que era solo una ilusión. Emily no lo quería. No podía quererlo. Una persona que quería no se iba con otro en tan poco tiempo. Bien… se dijo. Esperaba que le fuera muy bien con el escocés, porque a partir de ese momento, Hotch solo era el jefe de Emily Prentiss, nada más._

.

.

En la actualidad…

ASEOS (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Qué estúpido había sido… Había vuelto a hacer lo que había jurado no hacer. Lo había vuelto a confundir todo y había vuelto a alejarla. Debería haber sabido que estaba pasando algo más. Debería haberse dado cuenta.

Tiró con rabia el trozo de papel con el que se había secado la cara y las manos a la papelera y salió del baño. Necesitaba centrarse. Ya no importaban sus sentimientos. Era tarde para maldecirse por las cosas no dichas o las cosas no hechas. Tenía que encontrar a Emily. Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió hacia su despacho. Necesitaba volver a ver el video que el SUDES le había enviado, por muy duro que fuera.

.

.

En la actualidad…

Emily gimió cuando el dolor en su bajo vientre la atravesó de nuevo. Poco a poco, su vista volvió a nublarse y segundos después, se vio sumida en el mundo de la inconsciencia, dónde los recuerdos volvieron a torturarla…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _MCLEAN, VIRGINIA_

 _Mientras Emily conducía desde Quantico de regreso a su apartamento, pensó: ¿qué está pasando?_

 _Desde que se había visto con Sean le había costado dormir más de lo habitual. No podía negar que tenía miedo. Ian Doyle había escapado de la cárcel e iba a por ella. Emily sabía que si Ian quería encontrarla la encontraría, era solo cuestión de tiempo._

 _Ese saber le estaba llevando a ser paranoica en muchos sentidos._

 _Acababa de llegar a su apartamento y como había hecho todos los días desde que Sean le había dado la noticia, se acercó a su caja fuerte y sacó los documentos que le recordaban porque Ian Doyle la quería muerta._

 _El simple hecho de notar que su gato estaba mojado y ver la ventana de su habitación abierta era suficiente para hacerla pensar que Ian ya la había encontrado, pero no era eso lo que realmente la había asustado. Lo que la había asustado había sido la llamada que había recibido en la que nadie había hablado._

 _Estuvo tentada a coger sus cosas e ir a casa de Aaron, pero no sabía por qué, la actitud del moreno había cambiado con ella en los últimos días. Le recordaba al hombre que había conocido cuando entró en la Unidad. Frío, estoico, aislado del mundo… Un jefe duro y dispuesto a mantener distancia con los miembros de su Equipo. Lo que más le preocupaba a Emily era que esa actitud parecía que solo iba dirigida hacia ella._

 _¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que la acogiera como si fuera un cachorro abandonado y explicarle que estaba en peligro pero que no podía decirle por qué porque estaría infringiendo normas gubernamentales?_

 _No… no había manera de que acudiera a Aaron con eso, así que se había pasado las siguientes noches prácticamente en vela, vigilando, sentada en una silla contra la pared, con la casa llena de trampas por si Doyle aparecía._

 _Estaba llegando tarde al trabajo y todos se estaban dando cuenta. Si Hotch lo había notado también, Emily no estaba segura, porque él no había hecho comentario alguno._

 _Estaba aterrorizada y lo único que sabía era que no podía contárselo a nadie y que a la único que deseaba acudir, no estaba dispuesto a escucharla. O al menos, esa era la sensación que a ella le transmitía._

 _La situación la tenía tan atormentada que incluso había dejado que su máscara cayera. Había bajado la guardia y había dejado que sus compañeros vieran que estaba pasando algo…_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

SALA DE CONFERENCIAS (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Morgan tiró con rabia los documentos que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa. Podían culpar a Hotch por todo lo que estaba pasando, eso sería lo más sencillo, pero, la realidad era que todos eran culpables. Quizá Hotch y Prentiss hubieran ocultado algo importante y que afectaba a todos, pero ellos eran perfiladores. Deberían haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Él sabía que Emily había estado comportándose de forma extraña. Siempre había tenido un sexto sentido cuando ella había estado en problemas, por mucho que ella lo hubiera intentado ocultar.

Reid dio un respingo por el arranque de Morgan, pero lo comprendía bien. Él también se sentía mal por haber ignorado las señales tan obvias que indicaban que la situación no era normal. Tanto Emily como Hotch habían estado comportándose, sutilmente, de forma distinta.

En sintonía con los recuerdos de Emily, cada uno de los ellos recordó a su propia manera lo que podía pasar cuando intentaban no interferir en los problemas de los demás.

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _SALA DE CONFERENCIAS (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _¿Dónde está Prentiss? – Preguntó Morgan al llegar a la sala donde el resto de miembros del Equipo se reunían esperando a que Hotch terminara su reunión con Strauss._

 _Emily Prentiss siempre había sido puntual en extremo. Había sido de las primeras en llegar y de las últimas en marcharse. Morgan podía jurar que empezaba a hacer como Hotch y a dormir en la oficina. Que llegara tarde no era algo normal._

— _Su coche no estaba cuando llegué esta mañana. – Confirmó Spencer._

— _Voy a llamarla, a ver dónde anda. – Dijo García, levantándose de la silla para, prácticamente, chocarse con Emily en la puerta._

— _¿Has pasado mala noche? – Le preguntó Morgan, preocupado._

— _¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? – Le respondió la morena, dejando petrificado a Derek._

 _Que Morgan recordara, ella jamás había dado una respuesta así a ninguno de sus compañeros. Siempre había sido la mujer comprensiva, la calmada, el ancla a la que todos se aferraban cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas._

 _La observó mientras intentaban resolver el caso de un taxista que mataba a mujeres para extraer su esencia en Los Ángeles. Había visto algo inusual en la mirada de la morena mientras la observaba desde el retrovisor delantero del taxi que estaban usando para recrear los secuestros y aunque ella ya lo había alejado antes, no pudo evitar preocuparse y volver a preguntar._

— _Prentiss… ¿Qué te ocurre?_

— _¿A mí? – Preguntó la morena, intentando esquivar la pregunta._

— _Llevo observándote un par de días y está claro que te pasa algo. – Aseguró Morgan._

— _Derek… - Empezó Emily, negando con la cabeza. – Por ser quien eres te voy a pedir que no insistas, por favor._

 _Y Morgan hizo lo que ella le había pedido. No había insistido._

 _Hacía un par de horas que habían llegado a Quantico tras haber resuelto el caso del taxista y Spencer acababa de salir del baño cuando se le ocurrió que la única persona que podría acompañarlo a ver Solaris, la película original en ruso, sería Emily. Solo ella y él eran capaces de entender ese idioma y Spencer se moría de ganas por ver esa obra de arte en el cine. La buscó por el bullpen e incluso miró hacia los despachos de Hotch y Rossi a ver si la morena estaba allí, pero no había ni rastro de ella. No le extrañaba, desde hacía unos días la Agente estaba saliendo temprano del trabajo, así que agarró el teléfono y marcó su número. Al segundo tono, Emily respondió._

— _Emily, no te vas a creer esto. – Le dijo, entusiasmado, mientras sacaba de la nevera de la oficina una botella de agua fría. – Esta noche ponen Solaris. La original en el cine. ¿Te vienes?_

— _¿Ha sido idea de Morgan? – Preguntó la morena. Spencer frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver Morgan en eso?_

— _Morgan no sabe ni lo que es Solaris. – Espetó el genio._

— _¿Y se te ha ocurrido a ti llamarme? – Le preguntó Emily, extrañada._

 _Spencer no podía culparla. Normalmente no llamaba a nadie para pasar tiempo fuera de la oficina, pero le había parecido que esta era una buena ocasión. – La película original es en ruso, solo tú y yo podemos disfrutarla._

— _Oye – Lo detuvo Emily. - ¿Solaris no dura como cuatro horas?_

— _Son cinco. La mejor película reflexiva de la historia. – Respondió Reid. – Pero por alguna razón nunca la habían puesto en el cine. – Recordó, extrañado con ese hecho. No entendía el por qué habían tardado tanto. – ¿Quieres venirte conmigo? – Probó de nuevo._

— _Lo siento guapo. – Le dijo Emily. – Creo que voy a pasar. Esta noche voy a estar con Sergio._

— _¡Ou! – Exclamó Spencer. Siempre tenía que meter la pata. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Emily llegaba tarde… se iba antes… ¡tenía novio! E iba él y la invitaba a ir al cine… - Lo siento – se disculpó. – No sabía que…_

— _Tranquilo, Reid. Sergio es mi nuevo gato. – Sí claro, pensó Reid. Un gato por el que llegaba tarde y se iba antes. Spencer estaba seguro de que decía eso por no hacerlo sentir mal. Así era Emily… – Aun así, gracias._

— _¿Por qué? – Preguntó Reid, confundido._

— _Por ser tú. – Le respondió la morena._

 _Spencer hizo una mueca._

— _Oh… Gracias. No sabría ser otra persona._

— _Ya… es lo que me encanta de ti._

 _Reid se despidió y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que le encantaba de él? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? – Se preguntó, mientras recogía sus cosas y salía de la oficina a toda prisa. Vería esa película, aunque fuera solo, pero no se quitó de la cabeza el raro comportamiento de Emily, así que la observó con más atención._

— _Lauren Raynolds está muerta. – Escuchó a Emily decir, de forma monótona mientras llegaba al día siguiente a la oficina y dejaba su mochila sobre su escritorio. Emily estaba de espaldas a él y no lo había visto llegar hasta que había pronunciado la frase. En esos momentos parecía como si fuera un ciervo ante un cazador._

— _¿Quién es Lauren Raynolds? – Preguntó Spencer, empezando a preocuparse de verdad._

— _Era una amiga mía. – Inventó Emily._

— _¿Y cómo murió? – Volvió a la carga el genio._

— _En un accidente. – Dijo la morena._

— _Lo siento mucho. – Se lamentó el más joven._

 _Aun cuando ese era un buen motivo, Spencer no se lo tragó. Ahí había algo más y durante el siguiente caso sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a Emily salir de la sala para atender una llamada. Volvió a ver en ella esa expresión nerviosa. Emily Prentiss nunca había mostrado ese nerviosismo antes. Además, había notado que se estaba mordiendo las uñas de forma compulsiva. Podía decirle al resto del Equipo que creía que Emily tenía problemas o podía esperar a que ella se acercara a él y se los explicara. Pensó, ¿qué haría Emily si fuera él el que estuviera en problemas? Esperar… estaba seguro, así que eso hizo, e incluso, le explicó él mismo que tenía dolores de cabeza, de alguna manera, haciéndole ver que él confiaba en ella y que ella podía confiar en él, pero Emily le había dicho que estaba bien. No había confiado en él…_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

SALA DE CONFERENCIAS (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Siguiendo los pensamientos de Reid, Morgan explotó.

— Emily nunca confió lo suficiente en nosotros como para contarnos sus problemas. – Espetó. – Se lo dije. – Le dijo a Reid, señalando a la nada con el dedo. – Le dije que debía confiar más en la gente. Si hubiéramos sabido que esos dos se querían podríamos haber hecho algo.

Reid hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Bueno, está claro que totalmente oculto no lo tenían cuando el SUDES sabía que estaban juntos. Deberíamos pensar también si somos dignos de esa confianza. ¿no crees? – le dijo a Morgan, antes de levantarse de su silla y salir de la sala.

Morgan apretó el puño en el aire y dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación. Se sentó de forma pesada y agarró los informes que había esparcido con rabia anteriormente. Tenía que haber algo que los llevara hasta Emily… Tenían que darle alguna buena noticia a Hotch…

Hotch se sentó, de vuelta a su despacho y observó durante unos segundos la cinta de video que Brad le había enviado. Las manos le temblaban con el simple hecho de saber que tenía que volver a verlo. Lograra rescatar a Emily viva o muerta, se encargaría de que ese video desapareciera. Estaba seguro de que Emily no querría ser vista de esa forma, y mucho menos por una panda de burócratas del F.B.I., porque, Hotch estaba convencido, esto llegaría a las altas esferas, tendrían que dar explicaciones y siendo sincero, no le importaba lo que pasara con él a esas alturas, pero lo que pasara con Emily o con su memoria, eso era otro cantar. No iba a permitir que nadie la señalara con el dedo.

Se mordió el labio y metió en el adaptador la cinta antes de pulsar al Play. La imagen de Emily hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo, pero se obligó a mirar una y otra vez. El video terminaba y él volvía a ponerlo hasta que un ruido de fondo llamó su atención. Entre los gemidos dolorosos de Emily y los jadeos placenteros del miserable de Brad, algo se hizo eco en los oídos de Hotch. Una máquina. Se escuchaba de fondo el pitido de una máquina. ¿Una retroexcavadora quizá?

Pausó el video y salió de forma brusca de su despacho. Atravesó la pasarela, cruzándose con Rossi por el camino, que le dijo algo que él no escuchó y se precipitó hasta la oficina de García. Vio a la rubia dar un respingo cuando él irrumpió en la cueva.

— García. – La rubia se giró a mirarlo.

— ¿Señor…? – Preguntó la analista.

Hotch vio como tenía los ojos empañados y en sus monitores había documentos de distintos Estados. Su corazón se ablandó un poco al saber que García estaba tan preocupada como él y no cesaba en su empeño de encontrar a Emily. Moderó el tono, lo último que quería era dañar a alguien más.

— Necesitaría que buscaras una lista de todos los clientes de CleanAgain en un radio de treinta quilómetros del lugar dónde se encontraron los cadáveres. Conecta los puntos. Quiero saber los lugares en los que Hall ha estado.

García asintió, pero se lo quedó mirando hasta que finalmente dijo.

— Le aviso cuando lo tenga, Señor.

Hotch negó con la cabeza.

— Necesito que trabajes rápido, García. Esperaré.

La analista asintió y se mordió el labio mientras hacía lo que Hotch le había pedido. Diez minutos después, tenía en pantalla una lista con más de cuarenta clientes.

— Imprímela. – Ordenó a la rubia que no pidió explicaciones y le dio el papel en cuanto lo tuvo en las manos. La miró un segundo, y dejó escapar el aire. – Buen trabajo, García. Gracias.

García le obsequió con una sonrisa triste antes de que él abandonara su cueva y caminara de nuevo hacia su despacho. Podía ver que el Equipo, excepto García, se había vuelto a reunir en la sala de conferencias. Suponía que le estaban dado tiempo para que él aceptara todo lo que estaba pasando, y agradecía eso, porque quería hacer esto él solo. Necesitaba hacer esto él solo.

Habían supuesto, antes de saber que este caso era una vendetta personal, que el SUDES debía vivir o trabajar cerca. Los asesinatos parecían corresponderse, además, con las ubicaciones de Hall en la lista. Habían sido de dos años en dos años porque durante el periodo de tiempo restante, Hall había estado relegado a otras zonas más alejadas, lo que les dejaba con un cómplice, que quizá no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo Brad, pero que lo informaba sobre los movimientos de la UAC. Debería descubrir quién era una vez hubiera rescatado a Emily.

Apartó del escritorio cualquier cosa que no fuera a serle de utilidad, y esparció un mapa de Virginia sobre él, además de la lista. Descartó cadenas de restaurantes, bibliotecas, centros públicos, otras entidades privadas y complejos de oficinas. Le quedaron únicamente siete ubicaciones y ninguna de ellas era nada que tuviera que ver con obras. Tiró de su corbata, intentando respirar y pensó. Una máquina… El sonido de una máquina…

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente en ese momento. Sintió las manos de Emily en sus brazos y el sonido de su voz, amortiguado por la perforación de oído después de haber saltado por los aires en Nueva York. _"Hotch… ¿estás bien?"._ Le había preguntado Emily cuando estaban desenterrando el cadáver del Creador de Ángeles y el sonido de la máquina había dañado su oído. Fijó su vista en la lista frente a él y en los únicos siete lugares que quedaban por tachar y su mirada se clavó en uno en particular: el Cementerio Nacional de Arlington.

Hotch estaba convencido de que había dado con el lugar, pero ese cementerio era enorme. Tenía que asegurarse de dónde estaba Emily antes de ir o podría empeorar la situación para ella.

Más de diez años al servicio del país le habían hecho adquirir raras amistades, así que, pidiendo algunos favores, no tardó en saber que en ese cementerio había una casa que, antiguamente, había sido ocupada por el vigilante, hasta que el ayuntamiento de Arlington había contratado a una empresa privada que se encargó de la seguridad y la vigilancia años atrás. Desde hacía ocho años, la casa había estado abandonada y había proyectos de derribarla pronto.

Recordó lo que había visto en el video. Entre las sombras en los laterales le había parecido ver muebles apilados y cuadros. Debía ser ese el lugar…

Bien, había llegado el momento de traer de vuelta a Emily, pero no podía dejar que todo lo que había pasado quedara impune. Una parte de él deseaba decirle a su Equipo que tenía la pista que necesitaban y deseaba confiar en ellos, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, los involucraría a todos y no deseaba que, cuando fueran interrogados, hubiera motivos para que pudieran ser relegados o expulsados de sus puestos. Así qué, dejó pistas de donde estaba Emily, porque sabía que el Equipo lo buscaría en algún momento y quería que, si las cosas salían mal, supieran donde buscar sin perder tiempo y sacó su placa del bolsillo de su americana y la observó durante unos segundos antes de dejarla sobre su escritorio. Después de eso dudaba que pudiera llevarla de nuevo. Cogió únicamente su arma y se deslizó en silencio por el bullpen hasta que estuvo fuera de los condominios del F.B.I.

Mientras atravesaba la ciudad, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que esperaba que el Equipo lo perdonara por lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba que comprendieran que lo hacía por ellos. Él sabía lo mucho que dolía lo que estaba haciendo, pero también sabía que era necesario y estaba convencido de que su Equipo lo entendería, como había entendido a Emily en su día…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _BULLPEN (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _Habían estado investigando las recientes muertes de miembros relacionados con Clear Water Security, empresa que había trabajado en el encarcelamiento del potencial líder del IRA, apodado Valhalla. Habían descubierto que su nombre real era Ian Doyle y que había escapado de Kwan-li-so, una cárcel política secreta en Haengyong-ri, Corea el Norte. Doyle había sido apresado en su casa de la Toscana y su ubicación había sido alto secreto hasta el momento en que había logrado escapar._

 _Hotch había pedido a Emily que contactara con sus amigos en el extranjero para que les facilitaran los documentos del caso Doyle. Emily les había conseguido una lista con nombres en clave de agentes infiltrados en el caso, todos con nombre y apellidos que empezaban por las iniciales LR, pero había algo raro en el formato del documento._

— _Es una plantilla. El formato nunca dejaría que pasara esto. – Aseguró García, señalando un espacio en blanco en el documento. – Falta un nombre en el hueco._

— _Es otro espía. – Concluyó Hotch. – Otro LR._

— _Lauren Raynolds está muerta. – Dijo Reid, con voz monótona._

— _¿Qué? – Preguntó Hotch, sin entender a qué se refería._

— _¡Lauren Raynolds está muerta! – Exclamó Reid. – Prentiss lo dijo por teléfono hace diecisiete días, pero su tono no era de sorpresa o pena. Era como un mantra, como queriendo recordarlo. Lauren Raynolds, LR._

 _Hotch frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que Emily no estaba entre ellos. Había estado tan enfadado con ella… Había estado tan consumido por su propio sentir que no había tenido en cuenta los detalles. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó su número. El teléfono de Emily sonó en el cajón de su escritorio y Hotch lo abrió, para encontrarse allí su pistola, el teléfono y la placa del F.B.I._

— _¿Se ha dejado el arma y la placa? – Preguntó Morgan. – ¿Por qué?_

— _No tiene sentido – Dijo Reid. – Somos su familia, la ayudaríamos. ¿Por qué huir?_

 _Hotch observó la fotografía de la tarjeta identificativa de Emily en sus manos y se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Él sabía porque lo estaba haciendo y en ese momento se odiaba por no haber estado ahí para ella. Si él hubiera estado pendiente, nunca la hubiera dejado pasar por eso sola._

— _Doyle está matando a las familias. – Dijo Rossi – No está casada ni tiene parientes cercanos. Doyle iba a por nosotros y ha huido para protegernos._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

CERCA DE ARLINGTON,

VIRGINIA

Hotch apretó el acelerador ante el semáforo en ámbar. Emily había huido y les había ocultado la verdad para protegerlos. Quizá sus intenciones no fueran tan nobles, quizá había algo de egoísmo en el hecho de que querer atrapar él solo a Brad, pero sin duda el fondo era el mismo. Emily había querido protegerlos de la vendetta de Doyle y él quería protegerlos de las consecuencias de lo que iba a suponer ese caso para la Unidad. Se había deshecho del video y, en su efecto, de las pruebas materiales. Eso era una infracción imperdonable y siendo sincero, le daba igual. Estaba dispuesto a cargar con las consecuencias mientras él fuera el único inculpado.

De mientras…

F.B.I. (Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

García estaba confundida. Ella pensaba que Hotch le había pedido los datos y los había compartido con el resto del Equipo, pero a juzgar por lo que Reid acababa de pedirle: una lista de los clientes de CleanAgain, parecía que Hotch no había compartido la información.

Rossi había ido a buscar al jefe, pero habían descubierto que Hotch no estaba. Lo habían llamado, pero no había respondido al móvil. Se había marchado y había dejado su placa y la lista tachada que García le había dado con siete posibles lugares.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? – Se quejó JJ. Hotch siempre había hecho hincapié en que eran un Equipo. ¿Por qué los dejaba atrás?

— Nos está entreteniendo. Quiere enfrentarse a Brad él solo. – Aseguró Rossi, entendiendo las intenciones de Hotch.

— Ha estado mirando el video de Prentiss. – Dijo Reid, alzando la caja dónde el video había sido enviado y señalando el adaptador mal puesto sobre la mesa.

— Ha tenido que encontrar alguna pista en él. – Aseguró Rossi.

— ¿Y dónde está el video? – Preguntó García, zarandeando el aparato vacío que acababa de recoger de la mesa.

— No vamos a encontrarlo. – Aseguró Morgan y, ante la mirada de todos, expuso. – Pensadlo. Este caso llegará a los oídos de Strauss. Si no es ahora, será cuando encontremos a Prentiss. Las pruebas serán exigidas. ¿Dejaríais que la persona a la que queréis se viera expuesta como Emily lo está en ese video?

Rossi hizo una mueca. Maldito Aaron… Entendía sus motivos, pero no podía estar de acuerdo con él. Había trabajado duro para estar donde estaba. Sabía que el amor era una fuerza inconmensurable que nublaba el juicio, pero se estaba autodestruyendo a sí mismo. Ellos podían ayudarle, lo harían juntos, pero él había decidido por todos ellos.

— Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que él encuentre a Brad. – Dijo Rossi, sin terminar la frase. No necesitaba que les dijera que, si no lo hacían, perderían a Hotch y ya habían perdido suficiente.

— Bien. ¿Cómo lo encontramos? – Expuso Spencer y Derek dejó escapar una risa irónica.

— Son tal para cual. – Dijo, ganándose la mirada de todos sus compañeros. – Prentiss y Hotch. – Aclaró. – Son tal para cual. ¿Queréis encontrarlo? – Derek puso la placa de Hotch, dónde estaba su fotografía, en alto. – Pues nos tocará hacer un perfil, como ya hicimos una vez.

Rossi observó a su compañero. Tenía razón. Nunca era plato de buen gusto enterarte de cosas de tus amigos, pero, no había otro remedio. En su día, fue la única manera de llegar a la verdad…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _BULLPEN (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _Si trabajó de espía no querrá que la encontremos. – Aseguró Rossi, reunido junto con el resto de miembros del Equipo._

 _Acababan de enterarse de la relación de Emily con el caso Doyle y de su huida._

— _Sabe nuestros secretos. – Espetó Morgan, enfadado. – Nosotros no sabemos los suyos._

 _Rossi observó como Hotch le dedicaba a Morgan una mirada molesta, pero pensó que su amigo no veía conveniente que nadie la juzgara, pues, al fin y al cabo, Prentiss había huido para protegerlos._

— _¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla? – Preguntó García._

— _Ya lo sé. – Dijo Hotch, atravesándolos a todos para dirigirse al panel de pruebas y colgar en él la tarjeta identificativa de Emily. – Ian Doyle es el sujeto y Prentiss la víctima. Crearemos perfiles como en cualquier otro caso._

 _Se giró a mirarlos a todos._

— _Como no estamos especializados en terrorismo he llamado una experta del Departamento de Estado que también nos ayudará con el pasado de Prentiss._

— _¿Quién? – Preguntó Reid._

— _Ella. – Dijo Hotch, señalando a JJ, que entraba por la puerta en ese momento._

— _Vamos a trabajar. – Apremió la rubia recién llegada. Ya habría tiempo para abrazos y celebraciones cuando hubieran encontrado a Emily._

 _JJ consiguió información de su contacto en Langley. La identidad de Emily, Lauren Raynolds, había sido parte de una Unidad Especial, la JTF-12, que se especializaba en perfiles de terroristas. Se había formado tras los atentados del 11S y trabajaban conjuntamente la CIA, la Interpol y otras agencias internacionales, contribuyendo con sus mejores agentes._

 _La JTF-12 había sido la Unidad que había logrado detener a Ian Doyle y todos sus miembros habían ido cayendo uno a uno desde que Doyle había escapado. Jeremy Wolff de la la BND alemana había muerto el primero, Sean McCallister de la Interpol, el segundo, junto con su esposa y su hija, Tsia Mosely de la DCRI francesa la tercera y quedaban dos. Una era Prentiss de la CIA y el líder de la Unidad, al cual no habían logrado localizar, Clyde Easter de la agencia MI6 del SIS británico. La última ubicación fiable de Easter era en DC._

 _Llegaron a la conclusión de que uno de ellos debía de ser un infiltrado del IRA, ya que la JTF-12 solo se había encargado de encontrar a Doyle e investigar y el arresto había sido perpetrado por las autoridades francesas. Doyle no tenía manera de saber quiénes eran los agentes encargados del caso a menos que uno de ellos hubiera descubierto sus identidades._

— _¿Quién espiaba a Doyle? – Preguntó Reid a JJ._

— _Emily. – Respondió la rubia, pasándoles varias fotografías de Emily en la Villa de la Toscana de Doyle. – Consiguió contactar con él en Boston para hablar de Valhalla y se hizo pasar por traficante de armas._

— _Mirad como va vestida. – Dijo Morgan. – Parece que está muy cómoda._

 _Rossi clavó la mirada en Derek. Podía ver el resentimiento rezumando de sus poros y eso no era bueno. Sabía que Derek había estado muy unido a Emily, pero no era tan difícil de entender el por qué había ocultado toda esa información. Los gobiernos obligaban a sus agentes a mantener el secreto incluso una vez acabada la misión. Se les hacía jurar que nunca dirían nada y que jamás descubrirían sus antiguos papeles como infiltrados. Además, tenían que sumar el hecho de que la única familia que Emily conocía eran ellos y Doyle seguramente la habría amenazado con matarlos. Desvió la mirada hacia Hotch, que estaba fulminando a Derek con la mirada también, hasta que habló._

— _¿Sabes hasta dónde llegó su contacto con Doyle? – Preguntó Hotch, que, a pesar de parecer calmado, Rossi podía ver que estaba enfadado e inquieto._

— _La investigación que hicieron en profundidad de Doyle incluía todas sus antiguas relaciones de pareja y Emily era su tipo. – Informó la rubia._

 _Hubo unos segundos de silencio tras esa noticia. Rossi observó los ánimos en la sala e hizo una mueca. Morgan parecía más molesto que antes, Reid parecía incrédulo, Seaver no conocía muy bien la situación, así que no se apresuraba a mostrar nada y el que más sorprendió a Rossi fue Hotch. Tenía una expresión dura en su rostro y los ojos brillantes mientras se mantenía de pie, observando la fotografía de Emily._

— _Bien. – Dijo, segundos después, ocultando por completo la expresión que a Rossi no le había pasado desapercibida. – Rossi y Morgan, id al apartamento de Prentiss. Buscad cualquier cosa que pueda tener relación con su antigua identidad como Lauren Raynolds, el resto buscaremos a Easter. Si Emily está en peligro y el resto están muertos el único que ha podido dar información a Doyle ha sido él._

 _Rossi se enfrentó a sus dos amigos y compañeros horas después. Con Morgan, mientras estaba en al apartamento de Emily. El moreno aseguraba que su problema con Emily no era que ella hubiera cruzado los límites con Doyle, sino que los había puesto en peligro al no contarles nada. Dave no estaba de acuerdo. Él entendía porque Emily lo había hecho hasta que encontraron la última prueba, un colgante con dos sortijas unidas. Dave se las mostró a Hotch al llegar a la oficina._

— _Se trata de unos anillos gemelos. – Le explicó al jefe de Unidad. – Los novios que se han comprometido llevan las sortijas por separado y el día de la boda… - Juntó ambos anillos, por toda explicación._

— _¿Ves esas inscripciones? – Le preguntó Morgan a Hotch, que miraba fijamente los anillos en la mano de Rossi. – Es Gaélico. Doyle se lo dio a ella._

 _Dave vio la mueca de Hotch. Suponía que se sentía estafado, al igual que Morgan e igual que él a esas alturas._

— _Este anillo es algo más que un suvenir, sino ¿por qué lo ha conservado tanto tiempo? – Expuso el mayor. – ¿Por qué lo ha ocultado?_

 _Hotch apretó los labios y cambió de tema._

— _¿Por qué crees que ha ido a Boston? – Preguntó el jefe de Unidad._

 _Esa era la pregunta clave…_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

— ¿Qué ha podido ver Hotch en el video que lo haya llevado hasta el SUDES? – Preguntó Rossi. Esa era la pregunta clave que se tenían que hacer en ese momento.

JJ y Morgan investigaron las siete ubicaciones de la lista con la ayuda de García mientras Reid le narraba a Rossi todo lo que recordaba del video de Prentiss. Por muy genio que fuera y por mucha memoria eidética que tuviera, el shock de ver a su amiga en ese estado había hecho que la mente de Reid no retuviera del todo las escenas, pero se acordaba de algo. Muebles viejos y amontonados. Había poca luz y esta provenía de la cámara, así que seguramente era un lugar cerrado.

Juntaron esa información junto con la de las ubicaciones y no tenían bastante.

— ¿Cómo ha podido Hotch dar con ella con tan poca información? – Preguntó JJ.

— O es un lugar que él conoce o tenía más información de la que hay aquí. – Respondió Morgan.

Rebuscaron en el pasado de Hotch como SWAT e intentaron recordar antiguos casos, pero nada les llevaba a ninguna pista válida. Rebuscaron entre sus propiedades, nuevas o antiguas y tampoco obtuvieron resultados.

García se mordió el labio y sacudió las manos. Nunca le había gustado meterse en la intimidad de las personas de esa forma, pero desde que había leído los correos personales entre Emily y Hotch, esto era algo mucho más suave. — Perdóneme, Señor. – Exclamó la analista antes de teclear el teléfono de Hotch en el programa de rastreo de llamadas y ver las últimas llamadas que había hecho su jefe.

Eso les llevó al contacto de Hotch y obtuvieron los datos que necesitaban.

— Vamos. – Exclamó Rossi, mientras todos corrían a por sus cosas y derechos a los coches. – Llama a Hotch, insiste hasta que responda al móvil. Dile que vamos en camino y que por lo que más quiera, nos espere y no haga ninguna tontería. – Dijo, antes de echar a correr tras el resto.

García se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada con una sensación de déjà vu…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _F.B.I. (Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

 _La analista se mordió el labio mientras tecleaba el cuarto número en la lista de antiguos teléfonos de Emily Prentiss. Todos habían estado apagados hasta el momento, pero ella no se había dado por vencida. Había dejado un mensaje en cada uno de ellos. Quizá, allá donde Emily estuviera, escuchara alguno de esos mensajes. Se había ido para protegerlos, pero ellos eran su familia y la obligación de una familia era acudir en ayuda del miembro en peligro, siempre._

 _Esperó a que sonara la señal del contestador y habló, aunque sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta._

— _Hola, soy yo. Hotch me ha pedido que te llame a todos tus números y tenía este en un listado antiguo. Quizá ya no lo uses, pero, si oyes este mensaje vuelve a casa. Por favor. Emily… ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué íbamos a dejar que nos abandonases? No sabes la rabia que siento… Aunque sé lo asustada que debes de estar, escondida en algún lado, tú sola. ¡Pero no estás sola! ¿Vale? Estés donde estés estamos contigo. Vamos con linternas y gritando tu nombre. Si nos ves vuelve a casa… Pero si no puedes, aguanta, porque vamos en tu busca..._

 _._

 _._

 _En la actualidad…_

 _CUEVA DE GARCÍA (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

García se limpió una lágrima ante el recuerdo. Había pasado mucho miedo en ese entonces. Miedo de no encontrar a Emily o encontrarla tarde. Algo más de un año después, estaban la misma situación. No sabían dónde estaba Emily y en esta ocasión también habían perdido de vista a Hotch.

Hotch… él siempre había mantenido al Equipo unido y los había guiado a todos. García rezaba porque no hiciera ninguna tontería que lo alejara de ellos. No importaba si perdían a uno o perdían a otro. Cualquiera de los dos eran miembros clave para la familia. ¿Qué sería de la familia sin ellos? Una cosa era que Emily hubiera decidido trabajar lejos, otra era que no la pudieran ver nunca más, y lo mismo sucedía con Hotch.

Apretando el móvil en su mano, quiso decirle las palabras más duras que encontrara a su jefe por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en ellos, pero cuando el pitido del contestador sonó, García fue incapaz de recriminarle nada…

.

.

Cementerio Nacional de Arlington

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

Hotch aparcó el SUV a varios metros de la puerta oeste del cementerio. Hizo un repaso mental del mapa en su cabeza. La casa del guarda debía estar a unos trescientos metros. Cerca, pero lo suficientemente alejada para que los gritos de Emily no fueran escuchados por los guardas que patrullaban por la zona.

Sacó su arma y se pegó a la pared. Caminó despacio entre las sombras, atento a cada sonido y cada movimiento. Era bien entrada la noche y el aire arrecía con fuerza, llevando hasta él sonidos de ramas crujiendo que le imposibilitaban escuchar cualquier sonido de pisadas cerca. Tenía que tener cuidado.

Mientras se acercaba a paso lento, rezó para no haberse equivocado. Un cementerio le parecía un lugar que el SUDES escogería. Había recreado las muertes como antiguos pecados de la Biblia. Todo tenía un tinte sagrado, por lo que estaba seguro de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Tenía sentido. Para un bastardo como Brad, tenía mucho sentido. Para Hotch, en cambio, no. El único sentido que encontraba Hotch en todo eso era hacerle pagar por todo el daño que les había hecho. A Aaron no le importaba cuan mal mentalmente Brad estuviera, o si Emily había hecho algo que había desencadenado esa obsesión. Por Emily, él haría cualquier cosa… le haría pagar a cualquiera que le pusiera delante cualquier agravio…

.

.

Hace un año…

En algún lugar surcando el cielo

RUMBO A BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS

 _Habían recibido aviso de que Clyde Easter iba en un avión rumbo a Boston. Hotch dio orden de retenerlo en el aeropuerto hasta que ellos llegaran._

 _Una vez en el Jet, la policía de Boston les envió un video de una emboscada. Emily había querido coger con la guardia baja a Doyle, había disparado una bomba de humo en el coche dónde se suponía que iba Ian, pero todo había sido una trampa y habían acabado cogiendo a Emily._

 _Hotch observaba la imagen en el portátil, con las manos apretadas en los asientos del jet que ocupaban Rossi y Seaver mientras Morgan perjuraba._

— _Lanzó una bomba de humo dentro del coche. – Espetó Morgan. – Tuvo suerte de que esos tres hombres no murieran. ¿Es que no le importa nadie más?_

 _Hotch apretó los labios, dispuesto a decirle a Morgan que Emily estaba en esa situación precisamente porque le importaba alguien. Ellos. Quizá hubiera sido un estúpido y hubiera desconfiado de ella en cuanto a su relación, pero si algo sabía Aaron era que Emily Prentiss no era una egoísta._

— _Eran tres hombres malos. – La defendió Rossi, con tranquilidad._

— _Aunque sea ilegal… – Empezó Hotch, intentando no demostrar el enfado que sentía hacia Morgan. – Prentiss sabe que necesita ser tan dura como Doyle. – La defendió. Él haría cualquier cosa para esa acción no tuviera consecuencias para ella si lograban encontrarla con vida._

— _Ha venido a Estados Unidos para vengarse con un grupo de mercenarios que le son leales. – Estuvo de acuerdo Reid. – Él no tiene nada que perder y ella actúa igual._

— _¿Y cómo sabía Doyle que estaba esperándole? – Expuso Rossi._

— _Tuvo que avisarle su topo, ¿no? – Dijo JJ. – El mismo que le ha estado pasando información hasta ahora._

— _Y el principal sospechoso ha sido detenido con una maleta llena de dinero. – Añadió Seaver, recalcando el estado de Clyde Easter. – ¿Qué hacemos para que confiese? No va a cooperar… ¿verdad? – Preguntó, mirando hacia atrás, a Hotch._

— _Yo me encargaré. – Aseguró Aaron. – Vosotros localizad a Doyle._

 _Él se iba a encargar de hacerle saber a Easter lo que suponía ser un traidor. Le iba a demostrar lo que pasaba cuando alguien jugaba con la vida de uno de sus agentes, cuando alguien jugaba con la vida de la persona a la que quería… y cuando acabara con Easter, iría a por Doyle…_

 _En cuanto llegaron a la central del F.B.I. en Boston, se dirigió hacia la sala de interrogatorios donde tenían retenido a Easter. Para Aaron, la primera impresión del británico no fue buena. Demasiado arrogante, demasiado tranquilo…_

 _Apretó entre sus manos el informe que le habían entregado las autoridades de la zona y empezó a leer._

— _Octubre de 2006. Nunca había trabajado con una agente como Emily Prentiss. Su capacidad para analizar y predecir la conducta terrorista es asombrosa. Firmado en blanco… – Miró a Easter fijamente, sin enmascarar el enfado que sentía. – Usaste las palabras adecuadas. Dijiste lo que queríamos oír. – Lo acusó. – Nos la vendiste igual que vendiste a Doyle a los norcoreanos._

— _Aunque sepáis como trabajo, todavía no me conocéis. – Aseguro Clyde, tranquilo, cruzado de brazos._

 _Hotch se acercó a él y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarse._

— _Solo un auténtico sociópata traiciona a su equipo y a quien más quiere por instinto de supervivencia. – Espetó, mostrando todo el desagrado que sentía. – Si cooperas con nosotros y salvamos a Prentiss tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo, pero si le pasa algo voy a acabar contigo… tenlo por seguro._

 _No le importaba cuantas normas tuviera que saltarse o a cuantos tuviera que acudir. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por Emily… lo que fuera._

— _Dijo que eras el mejor. – Respondió Easter y Hotch sintió de nuevo un nudo en el pecho. La había fallado de tantas maneras… pero no iba a fallarla en esto. – No me impresionas. – Siguió Clyde._

— _Lo cogeremos contigo o sin ti. – Aseguró Hotch. – Haz la maleta, Guantánamo te espera._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Cementerio Nacional de Arlington

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

Hotch tenía que admitir que se había equivocado con Clyde. Era un arrogante y un fanfarrón, en eso no había fallado, pero no había sido el topo que había descubierto a Emily. Aun así, no era alguien a quien Hotch quisiera cerca. Aun sentía por él la rabia por no haber hecho lo suficiente para proteger a su subordinada. Había estado dispuesto a acabar con ese hombre y el deseo que sentía para con Brad era mucho más descarnado del que había sentido por ese entonces.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, pero lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a la valla metálica de la casa abandonada. En la puerta habían candados que parecían ser bastante nuevos, pero Hotch no intentó forzarlos, en su lugar, se guardó el arma en la parte trasera del pantalón y trepó por la valla de metal hasta que estuvo encaramado en lo alto. La bajada, en cambio, no era tan fácil. Había más de dos metros y no tenía apoyo suficiente para saltar de pie, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se dejó caer y rezó para que el golpe no llamara la atención del SUDES.

Cuando hizo contacto con el suelo, aguantó un alarido. El golpe le había dejado sin respiración, pero cogió un par de bocanadas de aire, inmóvil, escuchándose a sí mismo y asegurándose de que no se había roto nada antes de levantarse y caminar despacio, con el arma en alto, hacia la casa, que se veía totalmente a oscuras y sin vida.

En silencio e intentando que su forzada respiración se relajara, atravesó habitación tras habitación. El polvo se infiltraba entre todos los huecos. Había señales del paso del tiempo y grafitis de niños que habían hecho de ese lugar su escondite.

Un golpe de aire hizo chirriar los viejos ventanales de madera y Hotch se puso alerta, apuntando hacia dónde el aire había azotado, con la respiración de nuevo acelerada. Tenía que calmarse… La casa parecía estar vacía, pero su instinto le decía que estaba en el lugar adecuado.

Salió de nuevo al jardín y atravesó la maleza. Había varias construcciones alrededor. Pequeños trasteros y almacenes. Revisó el primero que encontró y nada. Abrió la puerta del segundo y se adentró. Esquivó un par de muebles mal puestos cuando algo lo golpeó por detrás y cayó al suelo de forma pesada, levantando un manto de polvo a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando recuperarse. Los oídos le zumbaban, pero lo ignoró mientras se ponía en pie y apuntaba con el arma alrededor.

— ¡Da la cara! – Gritó. – Esconderse es de cobardes, Hall.

— ¿Cobarde? – Bramó una voz a su derecha antes de que otro golpe fuera propinado, esta vez, en su oído. Hotch se tambaleó cuando el dolor lo atravesó, pero intentó ignorar el mareo.

— Lo entiendo. – Dijo Hotch, intentando enfocar la vista y buscar algún movimiento a su alrededor. – Toda esa gente había hecho las cosas mal.

— Habían arruinado la vida de muchas personas con sus mentiras. – Dijo Hall, antes de lanzar contra él otro golpe, que Hotch logró parar a tiempo. Al segundo, lo perdió de vista de nuevo.

— Pero Emily no ha arruinado la vida de nadie. – Le dijo, intentando empatizar con él. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Emily. – No deberías haberle hecho nada. – Dijo y se giró a tiempo para agacharse antes de que otro golpe cayera en su cabeza.

Hotch se echó a un lado y se apoyó contra la pared, apuntando de nuevo hacia adelante.

— ¡Se burló de mí! – Explotó Brad y Hotch escuchó un golpe fuerte a su lado. Si lo que fuera que Hall le había lanzado le hubiera dado en la cabeza hubiera estado perdido. Necesitaba ver donde estaba para defenderse…

— Tú la engañaste primero. – Intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero un golpe en el hombro hizo que se sacudiera de dolor. El movimiento hizo que Hotch viera dónde estaba Brad y se lanzó contra él. Lo golpeó con el arma en la cara con fuerza hasta que cayó al suelo. Se agachó y lo cogió de la camiseta. La rabia que sentía le decía que matara a ese bastardo, pero la razón le exigía que primero averiguara dónde estaba Emily.

— ¿Dónde está Emily? – Le rugió, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Hall se rio. El sonido atravesó a Hotch como una lanza.

— Y aquí está… - Dijo, confundiendo a Hotch.

— ¿Qué está aquí? – Preguntó el moreno.

— El séptimo pecado. – Hotch frunció el ceño. – La ira…

— ¡¿Dónde está Emily?! – Gritó, cansado. No le importaba ser un juego, no le importaba satisfacer los últimos deseos de ese bastardo. Iba a satisfacerlos, iba a demostrarle lo que era la ira, pero entonces, una voz en un rincón llamó su atención.

"Aaron…"

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que lo estaba soñando hasta que la escuchó de nuevo. Era débil, pero estaba ahí. Hall se río de nuevo y él tuvo suficiente. Golpeó su cabeza contra la dura madera del suelo hasta que el hombre dejó de moverse. No se preocupó en si estaba vivo o muerto. Corrió hacia la voz y en un rincón apartado, vio su silueta. Emily estaba medio tendida en el suelo, con los brazos amarrados. Se acercó a ella con el corazón retumbando en su pecho y tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba.

— Shh… – Pronunció, mientras se agachaba a su lado, dejaba su arma en el suelo e intentaba liberarla. – Ya está… te voy a llevar a casa. – Le dijo.

Emily hubiera querido decir algo más, pero no le salían las palabras. No tenía fuerzas. Ni siquiera creía que Hotch estuviera realmente allí. Estaba segura de que era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Estaba enfadada con Aaron, pero en ese momento la visión de él era un consuelo. Sintió el suave tirón en sus muñecas.

— Voy a llevarte a casa. – Repitió Hotch, intentando liberarla del amarre sin hacerle más daño del que ya tenía. Le pareció ver una sonrisa en Emily y entonces, su expresión cambió. El terror en su cara lo alertó y cuando vio como ella alzaba la mirada y él se giró hacia dónde apuntaba su vista, fue tarde.

Un golpe lo derribó antes de que pudiera hacer nada...

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

La buena noticia es que… ¡Hemos encontrado a Emily! La mala… Que ahora el SUDES los tiene a ambos…

¿Qué pensáis? ¿Llegará el Equipo a tiempo? ¿Terminará todo como en el caso Doyle con Emily y Hotch separados?

Tengo que decir que este capítulo es el más largo hasta la fecha. ¡13000 palabras! Espero que no haya sido confuso o agobiante. Como podéis ver, esto no ha acabado, ni el caso Doyle, ni el caso Hotch/Prentiss.

He tenido muchas dudas en este capítulo, me ha resultado muy complicado escribirlo. ¡Llevo cuatro días casi escribiendo sin parar y borrando y volviendo a escribir! **Apreciaría mucho vuestra opinión** , buena o mala.

 **SOBRE LA SERIE**

Bueno, hay menciones a muchos capítulos de la serie.

 **6x11:** Hotch no sale en todo el capítulo. La excusa es que Jack tiene problemas, así que he inventado una forma de que Hotch vea lo que se está perdiendo al negarse a darle a Emily todo.

 **6x12:** De nuevo juntos en un caso por primera vez desde el caso de Los Ángeles. Terminando las frases que el otro empieza… Qué dos.

 **6x13:** Cuando García informa a Emily sobre la llamada de Sean, Hotch va detrás de ellas y cuando Emily le pregunta si son robos lo de la gasolinera Hotch ¡la ignora! En cambio, si responde a Rossi. ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Hotch y Emily llevan sendos abrigos casi idénticos? Parecen gemelos… morenos, con abrigos largos, pantalones de traje… Hotch con corbata roja y Emily con camiseta roja xD. Mismos colores.

 **6x14, 6x15 y 6x16:** ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que prácticamente hablan lo justo para cosas del caso y hay una cierta frialdad entre ellos?

 **6x17 y 6x18:** ¿Qué decir...? Valhalla y Lauren… aún Lauren no está terminado de ver desde el punto de vista de todos, así qué… aún queda mucha historia por contar. Pero… ¿os habéis fijado en la expresión de Hotch cuando Morgan le dice que Doyle le regaló los anillos a Prentiss?

 **Los apartamentos de Hotch y Prentiss:** Bueno, en la serie, que yo me haya fijado, en ningún momento dicen donde viven exactamente. Al principio, si habían dejado caer que Emily vivía cerca del capitolio en Washington DC, pero luego dejaron caer que se había mudado más cerca del trabajo. En el capítulo dónde Hotch es apuñalado, Emily está en McLean y calcula que tardará media hora en ir a buscar a Hotch y volver. Lo que lo deja en un radio de unos 17 km aproximadamente, de ahí que haya supuesto que Hotch puede vivir en Arlington. El caso… que me he inventado donde viven siguiendo un poco esa pauta.


	30. Chapter 30

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **Katra-Grey** y **Lica** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **IBI:** Primero de todo, gracias por tus dos reviews. Ya sabes, son mi gasolina y me encanta saber lo que pensáis de cada uno de los capítulos. Eso de que no eres muy buena para escribir… me suena a que lo decía yo hace algunos años también. Anímate a escribir, si quieres, te hago de beta, pero no dejes de hacerlo porque creas que no puedes, porque estoy segura de que sí puedes. Es más, necesitamos a más gente que escriba grandes historias en este fandom para que no muera y pueda haber más feedback. Ahora respecto al último review, a esta historia aún le queda bastante si es que seguís interesados en ella, pero también iré haciendo one-shots y tengo pendiente el fic puzzle que ese será de varios capítulos, así que me tenéis aquí para rato ;). Un abrazo enorme.

 **ConstanzaMZ:** Completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que dices. JJ y Rossi hay en varias ocasiones que miran a ambos como si supieran lo que está pasando. De la misma manera, en el capítulo de Alaska, Morgan se extraña de que Hotch llame Emily a Prentiss, pero como ninguno dice nada al respecto, me ciño a la serie y hago ver que les parece raro, pero le restan importancia, hasta ahora… claro. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por tu fidelidad ;).

 **Emilyhotchfan:** Well ... love will prevail, I promise, they have problems to solve, but they will come to that at some point. The baby, however ... is another song. Emily has suffered many abuses: rape, hunger, thirst ... too many hits. I will try to be good to her, but I must be realistic. Thank you, a thousand times thanks for your comment.

 **belen:** Pues tomate una tila que se avecinan problemas jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario como siempre. Un abrazo enorme.

 **LAalldayeveryday:** Buenas preguntas, en algún momento de este capítulo tendrás la respuesta a ellas. Pero tengo que decirte que eres la única que has pensado en ello, así que te felicito por ir un paso por delante ;). ¿Sabes? Me encanta leerte porque al principio eras de las que me decía que no apostaba mucho por la relación Hotch-Emily y aquí estás, diciéndome que estás disfrutando de la historia y de ellos. Muchísimas gracias, es un subidón de ánimos impresionante. Un abrazo.

 **Solo yo:** Cada persona tiene su particular forma de formular las frases. Si prestas atención a lo que te dicen no es complicado averiguar quién está escribiendo qué. Puedo equivocarme, por supuesto, por eso no lo di por seguro. Sí, hay muchos gags de la pareja durante toda la serie, me alegra saber que muchas más personas ven lo mismo que yo y no me lo invento jajaja. Un abrazo y como tú dices: que tengas una linda mañana/tarde/noche.

 **Tayler-FZ:** Muchísimas gracias por tu (tus) comentario(s). ¡Me encanta que te encante! ¡Y me encantará más si me dejas saber tu opinión al respecto siempre! Ya sabes… da ánimos… ;) Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. Un saludo enorme.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y sus casos no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS y ABC Studios.

 **Capítulo 30 – Encuentro/Desencuentro (Parte III)**

 _Hace 1 año…_

 _Sede de F.B.I._

 _BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS_

— _Agente Hotchner, juraste salvaguardar las leyes de tu país y yo juré defender los secretos de mío. – Dijo Clyde Easter, mientras Hotch lo observaba en silencio, intentando no perder la paciencia. – ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?_

— _Sé que no es fácil. – Aceptó Hotch, pero sin los datos y el perfil que tenía Clyde de Doyle cuando era terrorista no podrían encontrar a Emily._

— _Lo haré, si te unes a mí. – Dijo finalmente Clyde. – Ya verás que no hay forma de atrapar a ese hombre. – Aseguró. – Se escapará, igual que hizo en Corea y, entonces, será otro infierno. Si quieres parar a ese hombre tendrás que meterle un tiro en la cabeza tú mismo. ¿Serás capaz? – Preguntó. – ¿Serás capaz de romper tu juramento, Agente Hotchner?_

— _No. – Respondió Hotch, sin dudarlo. Quería a Emily más de lo que había querido a nadie en mucho tiempo, exceptuando a Jack, pero él no era de gatillo fácil. Lo que había pasado con Foyet lo había dejado en la cuerda floja. Tardó mucho tiempo en sentirse de nuevo a salvo… en superarlo. Había matado a George Foyet porque este había acabado con Haley y estaba seguro de que, de no haberlo matado, habría acabado también con la vida de su hijo. Con Doyle jamás había tratado. Todo lo que tenía de él era un perfil incompleto y la palabra del hombre frente a él que, por otra parte, no es que fuera de fiar. ¿Quién le aseguraba a él que Clyde no deseaba la muerte de Doyle por algún motivo personal? Únicamente si Hotch viera que su muerte era la única forma de mantener a Emily a salvo tomaría esa decisión, pero en esos momentos no estaba en disposición de hacer promesas que no pudiera cumplir._

— _¿Puedes jurar algo? – Insistió Clyde. - ¿Puedes jurar que tu Equipo la salvará?_

— _Sí. – Aseguró Hotch. Esa sí era una promesa que podía y pensaba cumplir. Haría lo que fuera necesario llegado el momento. Nadie estaba más interesado que él en recuperar a Emily…_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Cementerio Nacional de Arlington

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

Hotch jadeó cuando el dolor hizo que se doblara en el suelo. Lo habían golpeado, de nuevo, en el costado de la cabeza, justo sobre su oído herido y todo lo que escuchaba era un pitido infernal que le daba nauseas.

Hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el mareo y el creciente dolor de cabeza para ponerse en pie.

Había fallado a Emily hacía un año atrás. Había jurado salvarla y había llegado tarde. Había dudado de la palabra de Clyde y Emily casi había muerto. No importaba si tenía que matar a Brad esta vez. Muy al contrario, deseaba matar a Brad por todo lo que les había hecho, pero, sobre todo, por todo lo que le había hecho a Emily. Esa determinación le dio fuerzas para levantarse, pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso en ninguna dirección en concreto, ya que no veía nada debido a la oscuridad, escuchó un disparo y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Se llevó las manos al cuello y sintió la sangre brotar de él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, otro golpe, esta vez en sus costillas, vino. Seguidamente otro… y otro y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar por Emily al escuchar otro disparo antes de desmayarse.

.

.

En la actualidad…

Interestatal 395 N

SPRINGFIELD, A 11 MILLAS DE ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

Morgan y Reid iban en un coche, seguidos de cerca por JJ y Rossi en otro y un grupo de los SWAT de refuerzo. Rossi había puesto el grito en cielo por teléfono para conseguir que Strauss mandara sin preguntar a los SWAT a Arlington.

Derek estaba intranquilo. Sentía que la situación iba a empeorar y les faltaban dos de los miembros más importantes de la familia.

Hotch y Emily eran como los padres del Equipo. Aaron siempre mantenía la calma y hacía que el resto la mantuvieran ante situaciones complicadas y Emily consolaba y hacía que los momentos duros fueran más llevaderos. Sin ellos, Derek se sentía perdido y, era por eso, que el golpeteo incesante de la uña de Reid sobre el embellecedor de la puerta del SUV lo sacó de quicio y no pudo evitar bramar.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Reid encogió la mano, asustado por el grito. En otra ocasión, y con otras circunstancias, hubiera discutido con Morgan por hablarle así, pero entendía que todos estaban bajo mucha presión y que no pensaban con claridad.

Spencer llevaba rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Hotch y Emily eran su familia. Eran como sus padres. Él había perdido a su padre el día que decidió abandonarlos cuando tan solo tenía once años y lo más cercano a un padre que había conocido Reid desde entonces era a Hotch. Este había sido paciente con él y lo había apoyado y ayudado cuando ni siquiera él mismo confiaba en sus habilidades para formar parte del F.B.I. A Emily le había costado aceptarla al principio. Ella había llegado al Equipo en el momento en que Hankel lo había secuestrado y lo había hecho adicto a las drogas. Reid tenía que admitir que por más que había intentado alejar a la mujer, esta se había quedado a su lado y lo había ayudado a pesar de que la había tratado mal. Eso era lo que una madre hacía, ayudaba, aunque el comportamiento del hijo no fuera apropiado. Spencer los consideraba su familia, sus padres. Era una paradoja que, además, ambos hubieran resultado ser una pareja, aunque dispar, secreta y rara, Spencer no podía pensar en nada que fuera más apropiado que ellos dos juntos. Era por eso, por el lazo afectivo que les unía que no había sabido ver este caso con claridad. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

No era la primera vez que a todos les pasaba algo así…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _Sede del F.B.I._

 _BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS_

 _Hotch había conseguido convencer a Clyde Easter para que los ayudara. ¿Cómo? Eso era algo que Reid no sabía, pero no perdería el tiempo en averiguarlo. Tenían dos perfiles que tenían que combinar para encontrar a Emily, el de Doyle como terrorista y el de Doyle como asesino en serie que era en la actualidad. Había matado a varias familias, incluidos los niños de las mismas y ese era un detalle que se les había escapado a todos, excepto a Seaver._

 _Reid comprendía porqué. Estaban demasiado involucrados sentimentalmente con Emily para centrarse en los detalles como harían con cualquier otro caso. Seaver llevaba pocos meses con ellos y esa falta de cercanía con Emily era lo único que le había permitido ver que había mucho más tras la venganza de Doyle._

 _Doyle quería vengarse de Prentiss, eso podían entenderlo, pero eso no incluía matar a niños. Los niños eran un aviso, una pista y tenían que buscar por ahí._

— _Dices en tu perfil que asesinaba con una precisión casi quirúrgica. – Le dijo Reid a Clyde, leyendo sus notas._

— _Sí. – Afirmó el británico._

— _¿Sin daños colaterales? – Preguntó Morgan._

— _Exacto. – Aseguró de nuevo Clyde._

 _Eso les llevaba a otro escenario…_

— _Quizá este niño sustituyera al que tuviera él. – Propuso Rossi, mostrando la foto del niño que Doyle había asesinado días antes en DC._

— _Imaginemos que tuvo un hijo y que no lo sabíais. – Le dijo Seaver a Clyde. – ¿Podría saberlo Prentiss?_

— _¿Por qué razón iba a ocultármelo? – Preguntó Clyde._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Interestatal 395 N

ALEXANDRIA, A 8 MILLAS DE ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

En el momento en que tuvieron la pista que les faltaba, esa pista que todos excepto Seaver habían pasado por alto, pudieron averiguar el resto de la trama. Spencer podía ver que en este caso habían pasado también por alto cosas. Se rompía la cabeza mientras Morgan conducía a toda velocidad para averiguar qué era lo que habían pasado por alto. Mentalmente, revisó el perfil, los acontecimientos, las fechas, las muertes, el modus operandi y cada uno de los detalles, hasta que algo en su cabeza se iluminó.

— ¿Cómo sabía Hall los detalles de la relación de Emily y Hotch y de los casos en los que hemos trabajado cuando ha estado viajando por todo el país y ausente en largas temporadas cada dos años? – Preguntó en voz alta, a nadie en particular, pero sabiendo que Morgan lo estaba escuchando y mordería el anzuelo.

Morgan observó a Reid de reojo, sin perder detalle de la carretera, con el ceño fruncido. El genio tenía razón. ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cámaras? – Probó.

Reid sacudió la cabeza.

— Quizá en casa de Emily y Hotch sí, pero ¿en el F.B.I.? García hubiera detectado la intrusión.

Morgan tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él. A su Baby Girl no se le escapaba nada.

— ¿Y si no hizo falta una intrusión? – Expuso Reid.

— Explícate. – Exigió Morgan mientras aceleraba para saltarse el "ceda el paso" del carril por dónde circulaba para incorporarse al carril rápido.

— ¿Y si Hall tenía a alguien en el F.B.I. que le informaba de cada uno de los pasos del Equipo?

— ¿Un segundo SUDES? – Preguntó Morgan, empezando a ver la lógica de Reid.

El genio asintió.

— Eso explicaría como sabía detalles de los casos.

— ¿Un planificador y un ejecutor? – Preguntó de nuevo Morgan, afirmando más que esperando una respuesta de Reid.

Reid asintió de nuevo.

— Si eso es así esto aún no ha acabado. – Aseguró Derek. – Si ha escogido a Prentiss y Hotch es por algo.

Entender la lógica enferma de un SUDES era fácil para ellos. No les había costado ver en la psicopatía y sociopatía de los asesinos en serie para saber porque cometían atrocidades. Meterse en la mente de Hall no era un secreto. El hombre estaba perturbado y, religiosamente hablando, obsesionado. No les era difícil adivinar que no había tenido quizá una infancia feliz, que su familia o uno de sus progenitores eran adeptos religiosos que habían llevado sus ideologías a niveles superiores. Tratar, sin embargo, con un SUDES que no se manchaba las manos, que ordenaba para que otro hiciera el trabajo, era distinto. Se habían encontrado con casos similares, pero siempre habían tenido que recurrir a un tipo distinto de investigación. Con los ejecutores era sencillo saber el motivo del porque mataban, pero con los planificadores había que rebuscar más y siendo que no sabían quién podía ser y la oficina de Quantico contaba con cientos de trabajadores, la búsqueda no iba a ser fácil.

— Tiene que ser alguien que tenga acceso a los documentos de los casos y a las cámaras de seguridad de Quantico. – Dijo Reid, pensativo, en consonancia con los pensamientos de Morgan.

— Lo averiguaremos. – Aseguró el moreno. – Primero recuperemos a nuestros amigos.

Reid asintió y llamó a Rossi y JJ para hacerles saber la conclusión a la que habían llegado.

Cuando JJ y Rossi terminaron la conversación con Spencer se miraron el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué razón puede tener nadie de Quantico para hacerles esto? – Preguntó JJ, limpiándose las lágrimas que hacía rato no podía dejar de verter. El simple pensamiento de que a cualquiera de sus dos amigos les pasara algo era terrorífico. Para ella Emily era como una hermana y siendo que había perdido a la suya siendo una niña, no estaba dispuesta a pasar de nuevo por lo mismo y Hotch… no sabía exactamente qué era Hotch para ella. ¿Un padre? ¿Un hermano mayor? ¿Un amigo incondicional? Sin lugar a dudas, alguien irreemplazable.

— Eso nos tocará averiguarlo. – Dijo Rossi, haciendo una mueca. Nunca era agradable sentir que no estabas a salvo ni entre aquellos que deberían protegerte en lugar de atacarte. Iba a ser complicado tener que investigar a cada uno de sus compañeros de Quantico y ahondar en sus vidas. Iba a ser extenuante demostrar que un compañero los había traicionado de esa manera ante los altos cargos del F.B.I. e iba a ser doloroso saber que alguien conocido había sacudido sus vidas de esa manera. Porque sí… no solo había dañado a Emily y Hotch de una forma que, estaba seguro, jamás superarían, sino que los había dañado a todos. Eran una familia. Si un miembro de la familia sufría, el resto sufrían. Para Rossi, Aaron y Emily eran como esos hijos que jamás había tenido y pensaba remover cielo y tierra para llegar al fondo de todo el asunto, tuviera que ir contra quien tuviera que ir.

JJ iba a decir algo más pero el SUV de Morgan y Reid frente a ellos se detuvo justo al lado del coche de Hotch a pocos metros de la entrada del Cementerio. Se limpió las lágrimas y empujó sus sentimientos lejos de ella. Necesitaba tener la cabeza clara.

Los SWAT se congregaron alrededor de Morgan que había bajado del SUV y estaba empezando a dar órdenes cuando Rossi y JJ se acercaron a ellos. La situación, le recordaba a una vivida no hacía demasiado tiempo…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _Sede del F.B.I._

 _BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS_

— _La Agente Prentiss es la única no hostil. Rescatarla es nuestro principal objetivo. – Dejó claro Hotch, a cada uno de los SWAT y los agentes que se conglomeraban a su alrededor antes de partir hacia la dirección que García había obtenido, gracias a unas imágenes que había encontrado de Emily y Declan, el hijo de Ian Doyle, tiempo después de que este fuera encarcelado._

 _JJ conocía a Aaron Hotchner desde hacía años. Era un hombre de ética inquebrantable. Su trabajo estaba perfectamente ejecutado siempre. No disparaba si no era estrictamente necesario. No mataba si no había otro remedio. No permitía que nadie lo hiciera tampoco mientras él estuviera al mando. En esa ocasión, JJ podía ver que acababa de dar luz verde. Los SWAT y ellos mismos tenían permiso para disparar a matar. El único objetivo de la misión era recuperar a Emily viva. No importaba nada más. ¿Podía culparlo por ello? No… le aplaudía. Era en momentos como ese, en que uno de ellos estaba en peligro, que Hotch se transformaba. Eso no le hacía peor persona. Le hacía mejor líder, mejor amigo y mejor hombre, porque demostraba que tenía sentimientos y que los quería. Demostraba que estaba dispuesto a perder su alma por ellos._

 _JJ solo esperaba que algún día pudiera hacerle saber que ella también perdería su alma por él y esperaba que no fuera la única, porque Hotch se merecía que todos lo apoyaran siempre…_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Cementerio Nacional de Arlington

ARGLINTON, VIRGINIA

— Ahí dentro están dos de mis amigos, de vuestros compañeros. – Dijo Morgan, mirando a cada uno de los agentes armados con rifles de asalto frente a él. – Hall no trabaja solo. – Les hizo saber. – Creemos que el planificador está en alguna parte no muy lejos. – Les informó, sin darles la pista de que era alguien del F.B.I. – Sería recomendable detener a Hall con vida para que nos ayude a encontrar a su socio, pero… - Miró a JJ, Rossi y Reid antes de añadir. – El único objetivo real es sacar a Hotch y Prentiss con vida. Si para ello tenéis que disparar a matar, hacedlo.

JJ se cuadró al lado de Morgan, escuchándolo con orgullo. Se alegraba de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Rossi asintió a Derek cuando este encabezó la marcha hacia el lateral donde pensaban que Hotch se había dirigido. Abrieron los candados de las puertas casi nuevos con unas tenazas y se separaron. Morgan y JJ fueron por el lado derecho de la vieja casa junto con la mitad de los SWAT y Rossi y Reid por el flanco izquierdo con el resto de la brigada.

Morgan había trabajado demasiados años en el F.B.I. y había estado en demasiadas escenas de crímenes como para saber encontrar pistas donde casi nadie pudiera encontrarlas. Observó los alrededores, la casa que se levantaba sobre él y el suelo. La experiencia le había enseñado que siempre había que mirar al suelo.

Había huellas frescas en la arena. Huellas que, estuvo seguro, por el tamaño de pie, eran de Hotch. Iban hacia la casa y salían de ella. Su jefe no estaba ahí. Le hizo una seña a Reid con la cabeza y dividió a los SWAT que estaban con él. A dos de ellos los mandó a la casa, por si acaso y Reid, el resto de SWAT y él siguieron las pisadas. Pronto, las huellas desaparecieron entre la maleza y Derek puteó por lo bajo. Observó atentamente alrededor y notó el codazo de Reid en su costado. Observó hacia donde el genio señalaba, una pequeña construcción, parecida a un viejo trastero o un pequeño almacén. Sacudió la cabeza hacia su amigo y se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

El silencio reinaba alrededor. Uno de los SWAT se puso frente a Morgan y echó la puerta abajo sin mucha ceremonia. Dentro estaba oscuro, pero Derek juró que podía oler el metal de la sangre mezclado con otra clase de olores desagradables. Sacudió de su mente la idea de que hubieran llegado tarde y encendió la linterna de su arma, sin dejar de apuntar al frente. El resto de los SWAT encendieron sendas linternas y escuchó el jadeo de Reid a su lado cuando el cuerpo de Hotch apareció frente a ellos. El rojo cubría su cara y su camisa. No se movía…

— ¡Llamad a emergencias! – Ordenó a los SWAT mientras echaba a correr hacia su jefe, pero, antes de llegar a él, otros dos cuerpos llamaron su atención. Uno era Hall. Estaba tendido en el suelo.

Le hizo una seña a un SWAT para que comprobara si estaba muerto o si aún era un peligro.

El otro cuerpo era Emily…

— Comprueba a Hotch. – Le pidió a Reid, que ya había corrido hacia su jefe y estaba agachándose a su lado en ese momento mientras él se dirigía hacia la morena.

Cuando llegó junto a Emily, tembló. Se arrodilló despacio a su lado y comprobó su pulso, intentando que su mano dejara de sacudirse el tiempo justo para poder comprobar si seguía respirando y entonces, ella abrió los ojos. Llorosa, cansada y casi sin vida, Emily lo miró y él le cogió la mano, como había hecho tiempo atrás…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _1518, Calle Adams_

 _BOSTON, MASSACHUSETS_

— _¡La tengo! – Bramo Derek. – Está en el sótano del lado Sur. ¡Pedid un médico!_

 _Se agachó junto a Emily y observó la estaca de madera que Doyle le había clavado en el estómago a la morena. Puso una de sus manos sobre la herida sangrante, intentando parar la hemorragia y con la otra le cubrió las manos a la morena._

— _Prentiss… - La llamó. – Soy yo… te vas a poner bien. Aguanta un poco, venga… sigue conmigo._

 _Tragó cuando Emily lo miró al fin, parecía estar en shock._

— _Morgan… deja que muera. – Le susurró._

 _Derek quiso gritarle en ese momento. ¿Dejar que muriera? ¿Ella lo dejaría morir a él?_

— _No… - susurró, en lugar de gritarle. – No voy a dejar que te mueras. ¡Ayudadme! – Apremió al resto. – Escucha… - Le pidió, intentando mantenerla entretenida hasta que llegara la ayuda. – Ya sé porque hiciste todo esto. Sé que lo hiciste por Declan. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Estoy orgulloso de ti porque eres mi amiga y mi compañera._

 _Emily cerró los ojos, se iba…_

— _¡No Emily! Sigue conmigo. – Le pidió. – Si puedes oírme apriétame la mano._

 _Suspiró con alivio al sentir el suave apretón._

— _Eso es Emily, muy bien, sigue apretando…_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

— Aaron… - Susurró Emily, mirando a Derek. Él no estaba muy seguro de si era consciente de que era él o de si estaba preguntando por Hotch porque sabía que estaba herido o, Dios no lo quisiera, muerto.

— Hotch está bien. – Le mintió, no queriendo que ella se preocupara por nada en ese momento. – Vamos Emily… ya te enterré una vez. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Emily solo repitió el nombre de Hotch de nuevo antes de desmayarse sin que él pudiera hacer nada…

.

.

Cuatro horas más tarde…

Hospital de Bathesda

WASHINGTON DC

Rossi observó en silencio la situación en la sala de espera, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Reid se paseaba con un vaso de café cargado de lado a lado. Morgan abrazaba a García, que había corrido hacia el hospital en cuanto la habían llamado y JJ estaba sentada al otro lado, jugando con un fino colgante de oro que, Dave sabía, contenía la fotografía de su hermana. Nadie hablaba. Era una situación dura. Hacía apenas un año, habían pasado por la misma situación, solo que esta vez no estaba Hotch con ellos para mantener en secreto el resultado médico. JJ no iba a decirles que estaban muertos para enviarlos lejos a protección de testigos. Esta vez, la primera noticia que tuvieran de Emily y Hotch, sería la definitiva.

Dave había tenido que hablar con Beth. La mujer no dejaba de llamar al teléfono de Hotch, teléfono que él había tenido en su poder en el momento en que habían despojado al agente inconsciente de su ropa y sus pertenencias para poder meterlo en quirófano. Le había explicado, suavemente y sin dar detalles, que Aaron había sido herido, junto con otra compañera, mientras intentaban atrapar a un sujeto y que se encontraban en Bathesda. Beth había querido ir, pero Dave le había pedido que esperara. No sabía si, en caso de vivir, Hotch querría a Beth allí y tenían que pensar también en Jack. Beth estaba cuidado de él, lo último que Hotch necesitaba era despertar y ver que habían traído a su hijo en plena noche a un hospital sin saber si su padre estaría vivo o muerto.

Vivo o muerto… Sacudió esa idea de la cabeza. Ya habían pasado por esto. Sus amigos vivirían. Ambos. No podía ser de otra forma. Jack no podía perder a su padre y si Hotch vivía, este no podía perder a Emily. Dave necesitaba creer que el mundo no era tan cruel…

.

.

Sede del F.B.I.

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— ¿Las tienes? – Preguntó el hombre de voz ronca al joven Adam.

— Cómo usted ordenó, señor.

Adam observó cómo su superior se levantaba de su asiento encuerado y se acercaba a él. Le tendió el folder con las fotografías que había sacado minutos después de matar a Hall y herir de gravedad al Agente masculino. Gracias a Dios, la mujer estaba demasiado débil y no había necesitado herirla más. Se le revolvían las tripas solo de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Alguien te vio en la escena? – Quiso asegurarse el hombre mayor.

— No señor. – Aseguró. – Todos estaban pendientes de encontrar y mantener a Prentiss y Hotchner con vida. Logré salir del recinto sin ser visto.

El hombre asintió despacio y despachó a Adam como si este no fuera más que una rata de la que se quisiera deshacer con la amenaza velada en su mirada cuando salió por la puerta.

Adam golpeó la pared del pasillo y se encaminó hacia la salida. Él no se había hecho miembro del F.B.I. para matar ni poner a nadie en peligro. Hasta ese momento, él había sido un hombre íntegro, de ideales y fuertes convicciones, pero también era padre y esposo. El pez gordo del F.B.I. se lo había dejado claro… Si acudía a alguien, si le comentaba a alguien o si daba alguna pista de lo que había hecho, su hijo y su mujer sufrirían las consecuencias y viendo como el Agente Hotchner y la Agente Prentiss habían acabado, Adam estaba seguro de que no era una amenaza vacía. Además, el pez gordo se había asegurado de manchar sus manos de sangre. Si alguien tenía que pagar por ese crimen, sería él, aunque se había asegurado de no dejar pistas, estaba seguro de qué, si fuera necesario, el bastardo se encargaría de que estas aparecieran.

Lo sentía por los dos agentes… lo sentía por la UAC y por sus familias, pero la obligación de Adam era proteger a sus seres queridos. Esperaba que Dios lo perdonara, aunque él mismo no fuera capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

.

.

Hospital de Bathesda

WASHINGTON DC

Habían pasado siete horas desde que habían llegado allí. Ningún médico había salido a informarles sobre el estado de sus amigos y JJ sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Hotchner. – Repitió a la enfermera. – Aaron Hotchner.

— Y Emily Prentiss… sí. Me ha repetido sus nombres cada media hora desde hace dos horas. – Le dijo la mujer ya entrada en sus cincuenta. – Mantengan la calma. Cuando haya noticias los doctores saldrán y les informarán.

JJ quiso estrangularla. Eso era fácil de decir para ella, su familia no era la que estaba ahí dentro a saber en qué estado. Notó la mano de Reid en su brazo y le sonrió con cansancio cuando este le tendió un chocolate recién sacado de la máquina.

— Gracias Spence.

El joven genio asintió y la acompañó de nuevo hasta su asiento, tomando el de al lado y cruzando sus largas piernas mientras bebía su décimo café.

Reid no podía sacarse de la cabeza el momento en que se había agachado junto a Hotch. Al principio pensaba que estaba muerto, pero el pulso débil que había sentido en su muñeca le había dado esperanzas, hasta que había abierto su camisa para ver por dónde sangraba y se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas. Tenía una herida de bala en la clavícula sin orificio de salida, lo que significaba que la bala seguía alojada dentro y que seguía vivo seguramente porque estaba taponando la arteria. Si la bala se movía o si la sacaban sin cuidado, Hotch se desangraría. También había sido consciente de los moratones en su pecho y su abdomen y estaba seguro de que tenía hemorragias internas. Hall estaba muerto, pero no podían saber cómo había sucedido todo sin la versión de Hotch y dudaban que Emily se hubiera cerciorado de algo dado su estado.

Emily… ella era la otra fuente de preocupación de Reid. Había visto la mirada en Morgan cuando habían salido del trastero y se habían montado en el coche de camino al hospital. Parecía que había visto a un muerto y Reid no se había atrevido a preguntar. Ninguno de los dos había hablado de ello. Ninguno de ellos había hablado de prácticamente nada…

Una doctora joven, de aspecto cansado, entró a la sala de espera en ese momento.

— ¿Familiares de Emily Prentiss?

Todos los miembros del Equipo saltaron de sus asientos para rodear a la mujer.

— ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Rossi, con el tono de un padre preocupado.

— Estable por el momento. – Los tranquilizó la doctora.

— ¿Pero? – Preguntó Morgan, leyendo los signos de preocupación en la joven.

La mujer miró de uno a otro, sin saber bien como dar la noticia.

— Ha perdido al bebé. – Le dijo Rossi, dejándole claro que estaban al tanto de su embarazo y también de esa posibilidad. Siendo sincero… lo sentía. Lo sentía muchísimo porque sabía que Emily deseaba ser madre y lo sentía porque sabía que Hotch, si salía de esa, habría estado ahí para ella y ese niño, pero en esos momentos lo que le importaba era que Emily estuviera viva y recuperándose.

La joven asintió, apretando los labios.

— ¿El padre? – Preguntó la doctora, mirando de Morgan a Reid, suponiendo que alguno de ellos tenía que ser el que había dejado embarazada a Emily.

— Resultó herido también. – Le informó Rossi. – Aún no tenemos noticias de él.

— Lo siento. – Se apenó la doctora y suspiró. Tendría que dar el parte al resto de familiares. – Tiene una infección generalizada. Le hemos puesto antibióticos y la vamos a mantener en coma inducido para que se recupere de sus heridas.

— ¿Podemos verla? – Preguntó JJ. Sabía que no debía asustarse por el coma inducido. Eso era para que ella mejorara rápido. No era algo necesariamente negativo. Emily tenía que recuperarse de mucho y JJ agradecía que no tuviera que sufrir mientras tanto.

La doctora asintió.

— Solo uno de ustedes.

Todos dejaron que JJ acompañara a la doctora con la promesa de que, en cuanto supieran algo de Hotch, la pondrían al tanto.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Morgan golpeó la máquina de café de la sala de espera.

— ¡Menuda mierda! – Espetó.

García, que no había podido contener las lágrimas desde que había recibido la noticia de que sus dos amigos estaban en el hospital, se acercó a él, intentando consolarlo en la medida que su propia tristeza se lo permitía.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Emily estaba viva, pero no fuera de peligro y seguían sin saber nada de Hotch. Rossi empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. Había mantenido la esperanza, pero eran muchas horas sin saber nada de su amigo. ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser extraer una bala? Se pasó la mano por la perilla y se sentó de forma pesada. No había hecho más que suspirar para intentar acomodarse cuando un doctor alto y mayor apareció en la sala.

— ¿Familiares de Aaron Hotchner?

Dave se levantó y su corazón empezó a palpitar de nuevo con fuerza.

Que fueran buenas noticias por favor…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno… y aquí estamos… Se que este capítulo es algo más corto, pero sentía que tenía que acabar aquí.

Sé también que hemos visto poco o nada sobre Hotch y Emily, pero el siguiente ya será más centrado en ellos. Quería dejar constancia de los pensamientos y sentimientos del resto de miembros y más cuando están a punto de perder a sus seres queridos.

Han recuperado a Emily y Hotch pero… ¿en qué estado?

1 - ¿Cómo creéis que terminará esto?

2 - ¿Quién creéis que es la verdadera cabeza pensante tras la desgracia de Hotch y Emily?

3 - ¿Por qué el joven Adam ha sucumbido a hacer el trabajo por él?

4 - ¿De qué conocía él a Hall?

5 - ¿Qué creéis que puede tener un alto cargo del F.B.I. contra Hotch y Emily?

6 - ¿Qué pensáis que contienen las fotografías que Adam hizo de la escena del crimen?

Me encantaría saber todo lo que pensáis al respecto ;) ¡Venga! Atreveros a especular.

Un abrazo enorme y no olvidéis darle a ese botón de abajo que pone Review ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **ABbyCG** , **Katra-Grey** , **Lica** y **Tayler-FZ** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **Lupita trujillo :** Creo que era necesario también el punto de vista del resto del Equipo porque, aunque sea un Hotch/Prentiss, no dejan de ser una familia y si dos de ellos están mal, el resto lo sufre también. Además, han sido engañados por sus amigos, cuanto menos es esencial excavar un poco en sus sentimientos también. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo ;)

 **ConstanzaMZ:** En lo del SUDES, estás cerca, pero no del todo. Pero sí… se de quien hablas. En el resto, no vas desencaminada tampoco, pero creo que hay algo con lo que no cuentas y que Emily no podrá ignorar.

 **belen:** Tranquila, ya te prometí final feliz, pero aun no… aún hay que sufrir un poco, porque el SUDES está empeñado en ir contra nuestros chicos y esperará lo que tenga que esperar y hará lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

 **LAalldayeveryday:** Te has acercado, pero no has acertado jajaja. Sigue intentándolo. Has oído bien. En realidad, tengo unos cuantos. El fic puzzle es una mezcla de muchas cosas que se me pidieron en su día y las tengo apuntadas. Ese lo haré cuando termine con Voluntad, porque será un fic de varios capítulos también. Siéntete libre de pedir una escena en ese fic y la incorporaré. El resto de one-shots son los siguientes: 1- Hotch ve el tatuaje de Emily y se le complica el día. 2 – Hotch y Emily tienen una discusión muy fuerte, lo nada visto hasta ahora entre ellos. 3 – Hotch se pone completamente celoso (a ver como hago esto…). 4 – Rossi y Emily van de encubierto y Hotch empieza a pensar que debería haber sido él el que fuera con Emily. De nuevo, siéntete libre de pedir uno con algo que tú quieras y también lo hare.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y sus casos no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS y ABC Studios.

.

.

 **Capítulo 31: Interrogatorios**

Derek Morgan apretó el puño sobre su pantalón oscuro de traje mientras esperaba que la puerta ante él se abriera y descubriera a una de las últimas personas que quería ver en ese momento. Recordaba, un año atrás, como había estado en una situación parecida, pero en ese entonces, había sido un amigo el que había hablado con él y le había evaluado…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _¿De qué he venido a hablar? ¿De la muerte de Emily? – Preguntó Morgan a Hotch, molesto. Lo último que le apetecía era recrear el momento en que había dejado que la vida de su compañera se escapara de sus manos ante él. Esperó a que Hotch respondiera, pero este solo le devolvió una mirada cansada y paciente. ¿Cómo hacía para mantenerse tan entero en momentos como ese? – ¿Ha sido idea de Strauss? – Preguntó a cambio a ver si, esta vez, recibía respuesta por parte de su superior._

— _Es el procedimiento. – Explicó Hotch. – Le pedí que me dejase hacerlo en lugar de traer a alguien de fuera._

 _Derek pudo ver que, pese a la tranquilidad que Hotch mostraba, en sus ojos se removía un sentimiento que hasta entonces no había visto. Quizá no estaba tan entero después de todo… y pensándolo bien, Derek tenía que admitir que Aaron Hotchner siempre se había preocupado y había sobreprotegido a su Equipo. La pérdida de un miembro importante como era Prentiss tenía que haber dejado al líder confundido y enfadado. Quizá, por eso no quería que nadie hablara con ellos, quizá solo quería proteger lo que le quedaba de su Equipo. Suspiró._

— _Entonces… de las cinco fases del dolor, ¿vas a evaluar en cual estamos? ¿Mm? – De nuevo, Hotch no respondió. Morgan supuso que prefería dejar que él hablara y se desahogara. – De acuerdo. – Accedió. – La primera: esto no ha podido pasarme a mí… Y no me ha pasado a mí. La descartamos._

 _Morgan pudo ver como Hotch torcía la cabeza. Tenían una regla no escrita: no perfilarse. Cuando Hotch torcía la cabeza de ese modo, significaba que en su cabeza estaban girando todos los engranajes. Hotch nunca había roto esa regla, pero esto era distinto, en este caso, estaba ahí para hacer justo eso, para perfilarlos, para evaluarlos y decidir si podía confiar en que ellos estarían bien sobre el terreno porque la vida del resto de miembros del Equipo y de las víctimas dependía de ello._

— _¿Qué más queda? – Continuó Morgan. – Enfadarme…, deprimirme… Asumirlo. Pero está claro que no lo asumo, porque si no, no estaría aquí. ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – Le preguntó a su jefe._

— _Furioso. – Respondió Hotch. Una palabra simple y llana llena de conocimiento._

— _Furioso… - Susurró Morgan. – Sí. Sí, a veces pienso en dejar mi trabajo y dedicarme a perseguir al hijo de perra que mató a Emily. – Dijo, cabreado. – Tienes razón, ¡estoy furioso!_

 _Hotch apretó los labios ante el tono de Morgan, pero si se enfadó, no lo mostró. Derek pensó que quizá era debido al estricto control sobre sus emociones que ejercía y que, de alguna manera, esperaba que tuvieran el resto de sus compañeros. Sin ni siquiera hablar o juzgarlo, Morgan sentía que le debía una explicación a Aaron._

— _Sesenta segundos… – Empezó a explicar. – Si hubiera llegado sesenta segundos antes Emily seguiría con vida._

— _Derek. – Lo cortó Hotch, utilizando por primera vez su nombre. Morgan alzó la cabeza, sorprendido por la repentina cercanía de Hotch. – Sabes que hiciste todo lo que pudiste._

— _¡Sí, ya lo sé! – Estalló Morgan, ante unas palabras que él mismo había intentado meterse en la cabeza. – Hice todo lo que pude. ¡Como todos! Lo sé… ¿y me tengo que sentir mejor?_

— _Os protegisteis durante años. No esperes superarlo en un tiempo. – Aconsejó Hotch._

— _¿Superar el qué? ¿La culpa? – Le preguntó._

— _Que fueras el último en llegar no significa que pudieras haber cambiado las cosas. A todos nos habría gustado hacerlo. – Intentó de nuevo Hotch._

— _¿Y qué es lo mejor? ¿Culpar al destino? ¿No puedo culpar a nadie? ¿Es la voluntad de Dios? No… Sí culpo a alguien. Culpo a Doyle. Hotch… dime que quieres que haga. Era mi amiga y la perdí justo delante de mí. ¿Debo hacer como si no hubiera pasado?_

 _En ese momento, Derek fue consciente de algo. Hotch había seguido en silencio durante toda su diatriba, pero por su rostro habían pasado multitud de sentimientos. Estaba haciendo ese trabajo, porque no quería que ellos se sintieran incómodos desnudándose ante un extraño, pero lo cierto era que, si él hacia ese trabajo y permitía que se desahogaran, ¿con quién se desahogaba él?_

— _Escucha Hotch… - Empezó. – Venimos aquí y hablamos contigo, pero ¿y tú qué? ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?_

 _Morgan observó cómo los labios de Hotch se apretaban un segundo antes de suspirar casi de manera imperceptible._

— _Lo mismo que tú. Ojalá estuviera aquí…_

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

DESPACHO DE ERIN STRAUSS, (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Morgan se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Cómo no lo había visto en ese entonces? Hotch estaba devastado y él no había sabido darse cuenta de ello porque únicamente estaba pensando en su propio dolor y su propia culpabilidad. Él había perdido a una amiga, o había pensado que la había perdido. Hotch en cambio, había perdido a la persona que quería. Aunque supiera que no estaba muerta, porque había sido él quien la había enviado lejos para protegerla, la había perdido y aun así se había castigado escuchando los sentimientos de los demás cuando el que peor debía estar y más ayuda necesitaba era él.

— ¿Agente Morgan?

Derek sacudió la cabeza y observó que tenía ante él a Strauss. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado ni de cuando se había sentado frente a él. Carraspeó y alzó una ceja, esperando a que la jefa de sección hablara. Una cosa era desnudarse ante Hotch, otra hacerlo ante Strauss. No pensaba dejar que la buitre aprovechara su debilidad para deshacerse de Hotch.

— ¿Cómo está? – Le preguntó Strauss con tono conciliador, pero Morgan no había nacido ayer. No se fiaba de ella.

— Dos de mis compañeros están abajo. ¿Cómo cree usted que estoy? – Le preguntó él a su vez, su tono sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos.

— La Agente Prentiss se va a recuperar completamente. – Dijo Strauss, mirando unos papeles de un folder en su regazo. – Dejó de ser su compañera antes de que todo esto pasara. – Le recalcó.

— Dejó de trabajar para el F.B.I. No dejó de ser mi compañera. – Aclaró Morgan. – Nos protegimos durante años. Lo seguiremos haciendo mientras vivamos, aunque nos separe un continente.

— Pusieron en riesgo a un escuadrón de los SWAT y se saltaron todos los procedimientos por una civil. – Dijo Strauss, su tono ahora más duro. – Utilizaron su tiempo y los recursos del F.B.I. para salvarla.

— ¿No es eso lo que hacemos con todas las víctimas? – Le recordó Morgan.

Strauss suspiró, enfadada. Morgan conocía bien esa mirada de querer enviarlo lejos, pero no podía, porque le había aclarado la realidad de su trabajo. Ellos empleaban su tiempo y los recursos de los que gozaban para encontrar a víctimas.

— ¿Qué hay del Agente Hotchner? – Preguntó Strauss y Morgan se puso tenso como la cuerda de un arpa.

— ¿Qué hay de él? – Le preguntó a su vez, con tono poco amistoso.

Strauss alisó una arruga invisible en el papel que contenía los datos hospitalarios de Hotch y su tono se suavizó un poco.

— ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó, dejando por un segundo a un lado la persecución contra cualquier delito que pudieran haber cometido.

— Es pronto para saberlo. – Respondió Morgan, tras suspirar.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que habían encontrado a Emily y Hotch y habían pasado por quirófano. A Emily la habían despertado tres días después. La infección casi había remitido y los doctores decidieron que era hora de que empezara a luchar por sí misma. Hotch era otro cantar. Había perdido mucha sangre durante la operación, pero había salido bien. Un día después, casi lo habían perdido de nuevo. Los golpes que había recibido habían sido grandes y habían causado un coágulo en su cerebro. No podían saber cómo eso iba a afectar a su capacidad. A Morgan le preocupaba, pero no importaba como saliera, fuera como fuera, necesitaba saber que, al dejar el hospital, seguía manteniendo el trabajo por el que tanto había luchado. No podía permitir que Hotch perdiera también eso.

— Hotch es un hombre honorable y ha perdido más que nadie debido a este trabajo. – Le dijo Morgan a Strauss, que lo observaba en silencio. – Nada de esto ha afectado jamás a su capacidad para encontrar y meter entre rejas a lo peor de la sociedad. Por culpa de eso, está en un hospital.

Strauss escribió algo en el folder y asintió despacio.

— Tendré en cuenta sus palabras Agente. Y ahora, hablemos de la investigación que llevaron a cabo para encontrar a la Agente Prentiss…

.

.

Penélope García se paseaba por el bullpen nerviosa mientras JJ la observaba en silencio. Rossi seguía en el hospital, vigilando a Hotch y Emily. Habían acordado que no los dejarían solos en ningún momento. Después de la operación de ambos, JJ había luchado contra los doctores para lograr que los pusieran a ambos en habitaciones contiguas y comunicadas. Los querían cerca y los querían a salvo. ¿Quién les aseguraba que el culpable de todo lo ocurrido no iría a terminar la faena ahora que ambos estaban heridos y recuperándose? No podían arriesgarse. No iban a arriesgarse.

— Estás haciendo un surco en el suelo con los tacones. – Dijo JJ. Su tono denotaba el cansancio que sentía la rubia y García se paró en seco, mirando la línea imaginaria que su amiga había descrito, suspirando.

— Lo siento. – Respondió, sentándose en la silla frente a JJ. – Solo de pensar en lo que tiene que estar pasando en ese despacho… – No terminó la frase, porque la puerta se abrió y Morgan salió del despacho de Strauss con paso rápido, directo hacia su propia oficina, sin mirar a nadie.

— ¿Tan mal? – Preguntó JJ, a nadie en particular.

— ¿Penélope García? – La llamó Strauss, desde la pasarela y García miró a su amiga, asustada, pero sabía que no mejoraría las cosas hacer esperar a la bruja de la jefa de sección, así que alisó su falda y subió las escaleras, en dirección a la mujer mayor, que le cedió el paso y seguidamente entró en la oficina tras ella.

Cuando García se sentó en la silla frente al gran escritorio, deseó que fuera el sofá de Hotch y deseó ver su mirada intimidante y su porte regio ante ella en lugar de a la mujer que tenía delante, como ya había pasado tiempo atrás…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _Somos una familia y las familias deben hablar y si nos lo guardamos esta sensación tan horrible acaba siendo todavía peor, ¿no? – Le preguntó García a su jefe, intentando contener las lágrimas que llevaba días vertiendo por su amiga fallecida mientras observaba la casi imperceptible, triste e inusual sonrisa de Aaron Hotchner._

— _Interiorizarlo lo empeora. – Le dio la razón Hotch._

 _García le devolvió la sonrisa. Hotch era esa clase de hombre que a simple vista parecía una roca dura y sin sentimientos, pero, a lo largo de los años en que García había estado trabajando para él, había llegado a comprenderlo y quererlo. Él era serio porque tenía que serlo, pero cuando cualquiera de ellos, de la familia, lo necesitaba, él era el hombre más comprensivo que había conocido jamás._

— _Sí, hablaré, pero no quiero hablar de su muerte, sino de cómo me hacía sonreír. – Le dijo. Ella necesitaba tener el buen recuerdo de Emily y quería que Hotch también lo tuviera._

— _Muy bien. – Aceptó Hotch bajando el tono de su voz una octava._

— _Vale. – García sonrió a su jefe ampliamente y Hotch, de una manera extraña que a Penélope le pareció cercana y encantadora, le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

DESPACHO DE ERIN STRAUSS, (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— ¿Entonces? Los miembros de su Equipo entraron en casa de una civil sin consentimiento ni orden de un juez. ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó Strauss.

— Se equivoca. – Aseguró García, poniéndose recta en el asiento frente a la jefa de sección.

Strauss alzó una ceja y esperó a que García siguiera, al no hacerlo, suspiró.

— ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para mantenerse en silencio y que tenga que preguntar cada detalle? – La acusó.

García no mostró el nerviosismo que sentía, en cambio, alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

— ¿Necesita usted permiso para entrar en casa de su familia, Señora? – Le preguntó la analista, por toda respuesta.

— No sabía que estaba emparentada con Emily Prentiss. ¿Es una prima lejana quizás? – Se burló la mujer mayor. García frunció el ceño. Le estaban entrando unas ganas enormes de hacer que la cara de sapa de esa mujer corriera por todas las listas de los más buscados de América.

— No, por eso yo no entré, lo hizo Hotch. – Le recordó.

— Ah sí… sobre eso…

— Merece ser feliz. – La cortó García antes de que ella continuara. – Ambos lo merecen. Uno no decide de quién se enamora.

— Hay normas. – Le recordó Strauss. – Y ustedes no dejan de romperlas. Pasé por alto su relación con el señor Lynch porque no afectaba a su trabajo, pero…

— Emily decidió dejar la UAC. – Le dijo García. – Bajo mi punto de vista eso es respetar las normas.

García sabía que, por supuesto, la decisión de Emily de dejar el Equipo no era para no romper las normas. La verdad era que llevaban rompiéndolas años, pero ella utilizaría todo lo que tenía a su alcance para lograr que ni Emily ni Hotch salieran perjudicados por quererse. Nadie debía jamás salir perjudicado por amar a nadie.

Strauss suspiró y escribió algo en su informe.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. – Aseguró. – Dígame, ¿cómo supieron que su desaparición tenía que ver con el caso que estaban investigando?

JJ había cambiado la forma entretenida en que miraba a García caminar por el bullpen cuando esta había sido llamada por Strauss por la forma torpe en que Reid intentaba prestar atención al libro que estaba leyendo. Para cualquier persona normal, leer cien páginas en cinco minutos sería algo fuera de serie, para Spencer Reid, eso era estar en mala forma. El hombre era capaz de devorar libros de una manera que pocos comprendían, y eso le daba una idea a JJ de lo nervioso que estaba el joven genio. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba Strauss. Derek, Rossi y Hotch habían aprendido a lidiar con ella, pero al resto esa mujer les ponía nerviosos y el ambiente en la UAC se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Suspiró y la puerta de la temida mujer se abrió, dejando que saliera una pálida pero orgullosa García. La miró, esperando que la analista le diera alguna pista de cómo estaba la situación, pero esta solo negó con la cabeza exasperada y se dirigió a su cueva sin decir nada a nadie. Las sospechas de lo mal que podían ir las cosas se acrecentaron aún más y JJ pudo ver como Reid tragaba duro.

— Spencer Reid. – Llamó Strauss, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia el joven, mientras leía el folder en sus manos, como si estuviera pasando lista para ver si todos habían acudido a clase. Reid se levantó, dejando el libro abierto sobre el escritorio y subió las escaleras lo más despacio que sus largas piernas permitían mientras se ganaba una mirada, ahora sí, impaciente de la jefa de sección, que miró de él a la puerta abierta de la oficina vacía de Rossi.

— Agente Jareau. – Dijo, antes de meterse en la oficina tras Spencer. – Dígale al Agente Rossi que va después de usted. – Sin más, se metió en la oficina y Reid la observó con animosidad.

Spencer volvía a tener la sensación de que tenía que actuar, en lugar de ser sincero con sus sentimientos y eso, a Reid, no le gustaba en absoluto. Hotch había lavado sus dudas un año atrás, pero era increíble la forma en la que los malos recuerdos volvían…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _No he estado en un sofá así desde que mi padre se fue. – Le dijo Reid a Hotch, con tristeza, recordando dolorosamente su infancia. – Me decían que tenía que hablar, pero no me guiaba por mi conciencia y solo podía decir lo que me había enseñado mi madre y mis profesores._

— _Y tú les decías lo que ellos querían oír. – Adivinó Hotch, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared. Spencer pudo sentir que su jefe estaba hablando por experiencia propia. – Ya no hace falta que hagas eso. – Continuó Hotch, antes de que Spencer ahondara en ese segundo que el moreno había dejado que sus emociones se mostraran._

 _Reid suspiró internamente. Si había alguien en quien él confiaba, aparte de Emily, se recordó con dolor, era en Hotch. El hombre le había ayudado a través de muchas cosas. Lo había apoyado y había ocultado su problema con las drogas a sabiendas que eso podría poner en peligro su carrera. Le había permitido investigar la muerte de Jenkins y había dejado que Rossi y Morgan se quedaran con él mientras él, Emily, García y JJ ayudaban desde Quantico. Si había alguien con quién en ese momento quería ser sincero, era con él._

— _No es justo que se haya muerto. Si no podemos protegernos entre nosotros ¿para qué hacemos esto? – Dijo, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor de haber perdido a una mujer que, para él, era como una hermana mayor, o una madre._

 _Spencer miró al hombre frente a él, esperando que dijera algo que indicara por donde tenía que continuar la conversación, pero como Hotch había recalcado, aquí no había formalidades. No tenía que decir lo que pensaba que su jefe quería oír, solo tenía que decir lo que sentía._

— _No sé. – Siguió. – A veces creo que a lo mejor Gideon tenía razón y que tal vez no merezca la pena._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

DESPACHO DE ERIN STRAUSS, (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Pero en ese momento Reid había estado equivocado. Si Hotch hubiera pensado como él, que no merecía la pena, no hubiera luchado por mantener a Emily con vida en ese entonces y tampoco lo habría hecho ahora. Gracias a Hotch él había tenido la gracia de tener a su amiga de vuelta, dos veces. Así como luchó por mantenerlo a él en la Unidad, a Morgan, Rossi, García y JJ. Con Gideon y Elle no había tenido éxito, pero Spencer se dio cuenta de que no era por falta de interés por parte de su superior. Hotch había luchado por cada uno de los miembros de la Unidad y había perdido mucho en el proceso.

— Puedo ver que el lazo afectivo que le une a sus compañeros es fuerte, Doctor Reid. – Le dijo Strauss, haciendo que Reid le prestara atención. – ¿Es Doctor? ¿Verdad? Se afana en recalcarlo.

Reid no hizo ningún gesto, ignorando la burla. Él dudaba que la mujer frente a él supiera la importancia que tenía ser específicos en las capacidades que cada uno poseía. Tampoco hizo mención al hecho de que los sentimientos que tenía hacia sus compañeros sobrepasaban el nivel laboral.

Strauss dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, a todas luces molesta.

— Tengo que entregar una evaluación del Equipo completo a final de semana y me lo están poniendo realmente difícil. – Le dijo, recordándole que estaba en su mano separarlos y enviarlos a trabajos de escritorio en distintos puntos del país, en el mejor de los casos, o arruinar sus carreras en el peor.

La parte lógica de Reid le dijo que tenía que afrontar esto, así que se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a Strauss desafiante.

— ¿Sabe cuántos días son nueve años? – Le preguntó a la mujer, que lo miró aturdida, intentando hacer cálculos. – Tres mil doscientos ochenta y cinco días, divididos en cuatrocientas sesenta y nueve semanas, que son setenta y ocho mil setecientas noventa y dos horas, de las cuales, he pasado con mis compañeros una media de setenta mil, que son cuatrocientas dieciséis semanas, dos mil novecientos once días, o, lo que le resultará más fácil de entender, ocho años. Si pretendían que no hubiera lazos fuertes uniéndonos deberían haber contratado robots.

— O no haberles dejado pasar tanto tiempo juntos. – Le dijo Strauss, respondiendo a su ataque.

Spencer no se acobardó. No era el momento.

— En ese caso habría permitido que un equipo experto de profesionales no hiciera su trabajo, lo que hubiera derivado en menos casos resueltos por el F.B.I. y más muertes. Este Equipo tiene una media de éxito del ochenta y siete por ciento. Ochenta y siente… – recalcó. – Esa tasa de éxito es posible gracias a que confiamos los unos en los otros.

— Entonces, si la confianza es tan grande…, usted era conocedor de la relación de los Agentes Hotchner y Prentiss y de su reciente embarazo, ¿no?

.

.

En la actualidad...

Hospital de Bathesda

WASHINGTON DC

Emily agradecía enormemente que fuera David Rossi el que estuviera ahí en ese momento y hubiera leído bien las señales en su mirada para saber cuándo tenía que esperar fuera de la habitación y darle intimidad. No había que ser egoísta, ella estaba agradecida con todos por el cuidado que había recibido de sus amigos antes y después de despertar del coma, pero en ese momento, ella necesitaba tranquilidad y soledad para poder estar frente al hombre que, en un sentido literal, había sacudido su vida y la había hecho sentirse como si estuviera subida en un tiovivo que nunca dejaba de girar.

Aaron Hotchner...

Emily quería y necesitaba de una manera egoísta y poco amable odiar al hombre moreno, pero, ¿cómo podía? ¿Cómo se podía odiar a la persona a la que más se quería? Por otra parte, el Equipo le había explicado todo lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia y después de ella. Sabían que de nada servía que intentaran ocultarle nada y muy a su crédito, no lo habían hecho. Así que, Emily sabía que había estado desparecida por casi una semana, que tenía una infección importante que ya empezaba a remitir y que había perdido al bebé que había intentado proteger por encima de todo. Todo eso, en sí mismo, era brutal, pero, siendo que debería ser lo que más le afectara, así como la conciencia y el recuerdo de la violación y las vejaciones, había algo, o más bien alguien, que la tenía aún más sacudida.

Cuando Emily había despertado, había sido vagamente consciente de que había cinco rostros conocidos a su alrededor, pero también lo fue del hecho que, el rostro que esperaba no estaba ahí. El recuerdo vago del sonido de la voz de Hotch, bramando a Brad, resonaba en su mente y estaba segura de que no había sido su imaginación. Que ella estuviera en ese momento en un hospital frente a sus amigos también era la prueba fehaciente de que no había sido su imaginación. Hotch había ido a buscarla. ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde estaba? Había sido Derek el que, al ver que ella miraba más allá, esperando a que Horch entrara en algún momento por la puerta, la había informado de la situación.

Emily aprovechó la oportunidad que le había brindado Rossi de estar a solas para sacudirse las lágrimas de los ojos y dar un paso torpe e inseguro hacia la cama donde Hotch estaba tendido. Era la segunda vez que lo veía tan vulnerable y si verlo tras el ataque de Foyet había sido aterrador, verlo ahora era aún peor. Se sentó en la silla al lado del enorme hombre encamado y apretó las manos en su regazo. Nada le impedía en esta ocasión, a diferencia de años atrás, alargar la mano y tocarlo. Ya todos sabían la relación que habían mantenido. Hotch se lo había dicho. Debería sentirse feliz porque hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora y ningún secreto más los alejara del resto, pero en cambio, se sentía decepcionada. Había tenido que pasar lo peor para que se sinceraran, porque, no iba a ignorar su parte de culpa, ella tampoco había estado de acuerdo con Hotch cuando él había cedido al fin a hacer pública su relación porque, por otra parte, estaba demasiado ciega para ver que Hotch no la había alejado porque no la quisiera, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora se daba cuenta. No era estúpida. Hotch había dado su vida prácticamente por ella. No había F.B.I., no había Beth, no había Jack... había dejado a un lado todo para ir a buscarla y para protegerla, de la única forma en la que podría haberlo hecho, para que nadie más que el Equipo supiera nunca lo que ella había pasado durante los cinco días en que había estado desaparecida. Por todo ello quería alargar la mano y tocar de forma necesitada a ese hombre, pero no lo hizo, aún había demasiado dolor en su corazón y lo había provocado él. Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para curarse y tiempo para perdonar, porque olvidar, no lo haría jamás.

Estudió los rasgos duros de la cara de Hotch. Incluso dormido, inconsciente, o como estuviera, Emily podía decir que estaba luchando contra algún SUDES imaginario. El ceño profundamente fruncido, las líneas de tensión en la frente y los labios apretados que a ella tanto le habían preocupado tiempo atrás cuando observaba sus sueños intranquilos, ahora le daban cierta paz. Al menos, sabía que la inconsciencia de Hotch no era tan grave. Respondía a estímulos, dolor, frío, calor... también había abierto los ojos un par de veces, aunque los doctores habían asegurado que no era consciente de nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, al menos sus capacidades físicas estaban intactas y ella no se iba a mover de su lado hasta que no comprobara por sí misma que su mente también lo estaba. Le debía eso. No porque lo quisiera, ni porque le hubiera salvado la vida, de nuevo. Se lo debía porque cuando ella estuvo en la misma situación, un año atrás, la primera cara que vio al despertar fue la de él…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _Naval Medical Center_

 _VIRGINIA BEACH, VIRGINIA_

 _Emily había despertado el día después de que Doyle casi la matara en un lugar desconocido. El olor del mar que se filtraba por la ventana la había hecho sonreír, llevándola a algún lejano recuerdo de su infancia en las playas del sur de Europa._

— _¿Emily?_

 _La voz había llegado a ella suave, como si el dueño no quisiera perturbarla de su sueño. Lo agradeció. Se sentía tan cansada… tan dolorida… ¡Dolorida! Hizo un gesto brusco cuando los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado acudieron a ella y la mano suave y amable de Hotch se posó sobre su hombro para impedir que se moviera y se abriera los puntos._

 _Sonrió al hombre serio y preocupado de forma tentativa y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Pudo ver que los hombros de Hotch se relajaban un poco y las líneas de preocupación en su rostro se suavizaban._

— _¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? – Preguntó Aaron y Emily asintió despacio. Recordaba más de lo que le gustaría recordar y el dolor en su vientre le dijo que no lo olvidaría fácilmente. – No tengo mucho tiempo. – Advirtió y Emily frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo. – El Departamento de Estado se encargará de tu custodia hasta que llegues a un lugar seguro._

 _Emily lo observó, pero realmente le estaba costando entender lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Un lugar seguro?_

— _Emily. – Insistió Hotch. – Mírame. – Ordenó. No se había dado cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo hasta que él no la había agarrado suavemente del mentón para que lo mirara. – Doyle escapó. ¡No! – Enfatizó, cuando el terror empezó a invadirla. – Piensa que has muerto._

— _Eso no va a funcionar. Ya jugué esa carta una vez y… – Intentó explicarle, pero Hotch la cortó._

— _Mañana es tu entierro, Emily. – Le dijo y ella pudo ver el como el hombre estoico tragaba, dolido por tener que representar una escena así. – Ni siquiera los miembros del Equipo saben que estás viva. Tu madre acudirá a tu entierro. – Le dijo, despacio, dejando que ella absorbiera la importancia de lo que había pasado. Todos la creían muerta, incluso su madre._

— _Vas a estar bien. – Le aseguró Hotch, y Emily pensó que, quizá él hiciera todo lo posible para que eso fuera así, pero eso no significaba que fuera a estar bien. ¿Cómo podía estar bien lejos de su familia? ¿Lejos de él? Como si Hotch hubiera leído sus pensamientos, sonrió despacio. – JJ se va a asegurar de que no te falte de nada y de mantenerme al tanto._

 _Emily no había asociado a JJ cuando Hotch le había dicho que su custodia estaría a cargo del Departamento de Estado, pero claro… era Hotch. Él no iba a dejar su vida en manos de nadie en quien no confiara plenamente. Él ya tenía experiencia en mantener a una persona querida bajo protección y fallar. Esta vez se aseguraba de que ella fuera con alguien en quién pudiera confiar plenamente. Asintió, agradecida. Le gustaría poder haberle dedicado una sonrisa para tranquilizar la maraña de emociones que veía en los ojos del hombre, pero no podía. La idea de que estaba muerta para sus amigos y familiares era demasiado para asumir en tan pocos minutos._

— _Tengo que volver a Quantico. – Le dijo y Emily asintió, incapaz de devolver el apretón que la mano de Hotch estaba dándole a la suya. – Estás en el hospital naval de Virginia. He pedido un par de favores. – Le respondió a la pregunta no formulada. – En cuanto puedas moverte te trasladaran a otro lugar y yo no sabré donde es._

 _Mientras lo veía alejarse hasta la puerta, Emily sacudió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Hotch la miró antes de abrir y le dijo con convicción:_

— _Volverás a casa. Te lo prometo. Encontraremos a Doyle. Todos. – Le recalcó. – Nadie te culpa de nada. – Le dijo, antes de irse._

 _Emily creía en sus palabras mientras lo veía abandonar la habitación. Sabía que si Hotch se empeñaba en algo lo conseguiría y sabía que el resto del Equipo haría lo que fuera también. Tenía que ser fuerte. Ella volvería a casa en algún momento._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Hospital de Bathesda

WASHINGTON DC

Emily regresó a la actualidad cuando unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron de que tenía visita. Era Morgan. El hombre moreno sonrió al ver que por fin se había levantado de la cama y había tomado prestado el sitio en la cómoda silla reclinable al lado de Hotch.

— Rossi debe regresar a la Unidad. – Le informó y Emily asintió despacio. – Estaré afuera si mes necesitas.

Emily agradeció, de nuevo, la forma en que sus compañeros le daban intimidad. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que podía vivir alejada de ellos? De pronto, su puesto en Londres, el motivo por el que había decidido irse y todo lo demás que había ocupado su mente meses atrás, estaba dejando de tener importancia para ella. En el fondo de su mente, estaba la idea de que, si ella no hubiera decidido marcharse y se hubiera mantenido cerca del Equipo, no hubiera pasado todo lo que había pasado. Su hijo, el hijo de ambos, podría seguir creciendo en su vientre y Hotch no estaría tendido en una cama de hospital. Sí… ella también era muy culpable de todos los acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado, y esa, era otra de las muchas razones por las que no debía odiar a Hotch…

.

.

En la actualidad…

DESPACHO DE ERIN STRAUSS, (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

— Agente Jareau, ¿considera usted a Aaron Hotchner un hombre promiscuo?

JJ frunció el ceño a la jefa de sección. La única razón por la que no se levantaba en ese momento ofendida por esa pregunta era porque Strauss, de alguna manera y sin saber ella por qué, había ayudado a que volviera a la Unidad y había apoyado, de una manera extraña, pero efectiva, al Equipo cuando fue investigado por el caso de Doyle un año atrás. El agradecimiento no impedía que demostrara cuan desagradable era esa suposición por parte de Strauss.

— La vida privada de Hotch no es de interés general, pero no. No lo considero un hombre promiscuo porque no lo es. – Enfatizó, con emoción.

— ¿Entonces como llamaría usted a una persona que mantiene una relación sentimental estable con una persona mientras deja embarazada a otra? ¿Cómo llamaría usted a una persona que utiliza su poder para mezclarse con sus subordinados?

Hasta ahí. JJ estaba agradecida, pero no era estúpida. No iba a dejar que nadie hablara así de su amigo. Nada de lo que decía era verdad, eso primero, y segundo, si lo fuera, que no lo era, seguía siendo su amigo y ella lo defendería de igual forma.

— El Agente Especial de Supervisión Hotchner, – empezó, utilizando el apellido formal y el cargo que Hotch tenía. – es la persona más honorable que he conocido jamás. Lo que usted hace, hablando de su vida personal de esa forma, es inaceptable. – Le dijo, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de la mujer mayor. A JJ no le importaba si la enviaba de vuelta al Departamento de Estado o la enviaba a su casa para no volver jamás. Adoraba su trabajo, pero apreciaba mucho más la amistad con Hotch. – Lo único que ha hecho es enamorarse de una mujer, y hasta donde yo sé, eso no es un delito federal que deba ser investigado. La relación que mantiene con Beth Simmons empezó tras haber aclarado con la Agente Prentiss que no podían seguir con su relación. Por lo que a mí respecta, él no ha cometido ningún delito ni se le puede tachar de promiscuo, adultero ni enfermo por ello.

Strauss asintió despacio y suspiró.

— Solo necesitaba que eso fuera confirmado. – Explicó la mujer, de nuevo, mirando los informes ante ella y releyendo por enésima vez los resultados hospitalarios de los dos Agentes.

JJ asintió, un poco más relajada, pero se tensó de nuevo ante la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Tenía usted constancia del embarazo de la Agente Prentiss? ¿Tenía constancia Hotchner?

David Rossi observaba el bullpen casi vacío desde su despacho. Cuando Derek había llegado a buscarlo le había advertido de que Strauss estaba apretando las cuerdas y haciendo preguntas que no podían terminar en nada bueno. Lo que Morgan, ni el resto del Equipo sabía era que él tenía varios ases sobre la manga que podía jugar con Strauss. Había gastado algunos para hacer volver a JJ a la Unidad tiempo atrás y para que apoyara la causa de Emily. Eso no significaba que le gustara tener que reunirse con Erin para tratar los acontecimientos recientes. No era como si pudiera sentarse frente a ella con un vaso de whisky irlandés y compartir opiniones. Esa era la diferencia entre el liderazgo de Erin Straus y el liderazgo de Aaron Hotchner…

.

.

 _Hace un año…_

 _DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)_

 _QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_

— _Quedar a estas horas de la noche tiene sus ventajas. – Le dijo Rossi a un agotado Hotch. Llevaba todo el día haciendo evaluaciones. El pobre diablo no había salido ni siquiera a comer. Había estado horas y horas hablando con todos ellos, escuchando sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Alzó el vaso de whisky en dirección a Hotch, dándose cuenta de que el hombre moreno no lo miraba. Observaba su vaso fijamente, con tristeza._

— _Todos lo sentimos, pero nadie quiere hablar de ello. – Confesó el jefe de Unidad, apartando la vista de su vaso para dirigirse a él._

 _Rossi pudo ver que Hotch estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse firme para sus compañeros. Con él, en cambio, no tenía que fingir._

— _Es pronto Aaron. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. – Rossi hizo una mueca al ver como el hombre regio ante él volvía a mirar su vaso fijamente. Él hubiera dado toda su riqueza, todo lo que tenía, para restarle a ese joven el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que había tenido que pasar. La vida rara vez era justa, pero con Hotch estaba siendo especialmente cruel. Él sabía que Aaron tenía una relación especial con Emily. Ella había sido la única que había logrado mantenerse cerca de él después de la muerte de Haley. Había sido un apoyo y justo, un año después, la perdía también a ella. ¿Dónde estaba la balanza ahí? ¿Quién le devolvía a él el bien que hacía? Suspiró, intentando encontrar una salida al incómodo momento. – Y… ¿no es Strauss la que suele hacer estas evaluaciones?_

— _Me las he ingeniado para evitarlo. – Respondió el jefe de Unidad, haciendo reír a Rossi. Agradecía la menos haberle sacado una sonrisa al joven, aunque fuera por haber hecho una travesura, muy necesaria, contra Strauss._

— _Ha sido una buena idea. – Le dijo. – Aaron… sé que tú también estás afectado. – Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello, pero Hotch lo miraba como si no entendiera porque lo decía. – Además, – continuó. – Lo has pasado peor que ninguno de nosotros últimamente. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 _Esperó pacientemente a que Hotch hablara. Podía ver que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, no iba a ser sincero del todo. No era capaz de levantar la mirada hacia él._

— _Estoy bien. – Mintió, y descaradamente, al modo de ver de Rossi. – Estás cosas llevan su tiempo. – Dave asintió, al menos en eso si tenía razón. – Pero no me preguntes más, soy yo el que hace la evaluación._

 _Rossi hizo una mueca. ¿De qué le servía a Hotch ocultar sus sentimientos? Estaban en confianza. Eran una familia. Tenía que asegurarse de que él lo creyera realmente._

— _Siempre me ha costado abrirme a la gente, pero esto es diferente. – Le dijo, ganándose la atención de Hotch. – Creo que me he dado cuenta de que estoy más unido a este Equipo de lo que lo estuve a mis tres ex-mujeres._

 _Hotch hizo una mueca que Rossi interpretó como un intento de sonrisa y lo que escuchó a continuación lo animó, porque había conseguido lo que quería, que Hotch compartiera también sus momentos buenos y malos con él._

— _Ha sido un año duro. – Admitió el joven. – Lo superaremos._

— _Sí, claro que sí. – Estuvo de acuerdo Rossi, mientras alzaba el vaso que tenía en su mano. – Por Emily y Haley. – Hotch devolvió el gesto, con poco entusiasmo y ambos bebieron por las dos mujeres que habían desparecido de sus vidas en tan poco tiempo._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

DESPACHO DE DAVID ROSSI, (F.B.I., Unidad de Análisis de Conducta)

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Lo que Rossi nunca hubiera podido llegar a imaginar era que el brindis de Hotch había sido por dos mujeres amadas. Había pensado en ese entonces que el joven empezaba a abrirse después de la muerte de su esposa, pero había estado muy equivocado al respecto. Aaron tenía problemas mayores que ninguno de ellos podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Tiró el bolígrafo que había estado rodando entre sus dedos al escritorio cuando vio salir a JJ del despacho de Strauss. Esa reunión había sido larga… demasiado larga.

Se acercó al despacho de la jefa de sección antes de que esta lo llamara y cuando cerró la puerta tras él, el reproche estaba pintado en sus facciones.

— ¿De verdad, Erin? – Preguntó, dejando clara su postura sobre lo que estaba haciendo con el Equipo y en especial con Hotch. – ¿Crees que eres la persona más adecuada para hablar de la vida personal y sentimental de cualquiera de nosotros?

Erin Strauss levantó la cabeza del documento que estaba acabando de rellenar y observó al hombre con cansancio.

— Solo hago lo que tengo hacer, Dave. – Le recordó. – Este es mi trabajo.

— No. – Objetó Rossi. – Tu trabajo es asegurarte que cumplimos sobre el terreno. Lo hacemos. – Dijo, sentándose frente a ella y alargando las manos para coger las de la mujer. – ¿Puedes realmente considerar que lo que ellos hacían y lo que nosotros hacemos es distinto?

— Yo no tengo que cubrirte delante de ningún asesino. Lo sabes, Dave.

— Lo que ha sucedido podría sucedernos a nosotros. Emily había abandonado su trabajo en la UAC, por lo que a mí respecta nada la diferencia de ti.

— Emily Prentiss estuvo trabajando para Hotchner mucho tiempo mientras duraba todo esto. Podrían haber ocasionado problemas.

— Pero no lo hicieron. – Le recordó el hombre mayor. – Lo ocultaron tan bien y fueron tan profesionales que ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta y eso es decir mucho. – Aseguró. – Vamos Erin… Sabes que necesitamos tu apoyo en esto. Yo necesito tu apoyo en esto. – Le dijo, sonriéndole como un donjuán cuando la mujer lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

— A veces creo que estoy hablando con un padre que protege a sus cachorros. – Bromeó la mujer. Si el Equipo supiera que Erin Strauss tenía una parte bromista y tierna, no temerían tanto hablar con ella, pero Erin hacía lo imposible para ocultar esa faceta de su carácter.

— Créeme, los protejo. Todo el mundo tiene a sus favoritos, ¿no? – Le dijo el viejo perfilador, recordándole como años atrás, Aaron Hotchner le había dado un mitin sobre la forma en que ella quería más a uno de sus hijos que a los otros.

Erin suspiró. Maldito Hotchner y maldito Dave. Eran buenos, tenía que admitirlo.

— Tranquilo. – Dijo la mujer, alargando el folder en el que había estado escribiendo sus impresiones. – Hotchner me ayudó cuando podría haber utilizado mi problema con la bebida para deshacerse de mí y el resto de miembros de vuestro Equipo se han afanado en darme las palabras adecuadas que tengo que escribir ahí para dejar claro ante el tribunal federal que sería un error alejar a Aaron Hotchner de esta Unidad.

Dave cogió el folder, impresionado. Él pensaba que iba a tener que luchar más, pero al parecer, Strauss se había subido al barco con ellos sin que nadie lo supiera ni se lo pidiera.

— No sé qué decir. – Admitió el hombre mayor.

— No digas nada, mejor llévame a ese restaurante italiano tan caro y deja que me pasa la noche recordándote que, por una vez, he ido un paso por delante de ti.

David Rossi sonrió. No estaba de humor para irse de cenas estando su amigo, o hijo, como Strauss le había dicho que era para él, en el hospital, pero con lo que acababa de pasar, no podía negarse.

.

.

En la actualidad…

Hospital de Bathesda

WASHINGTON DC

Emily estaba medio dormida en la silla cuando escuchó a Morgan advertir a alguien que no era buena idea perturbar a Hotch. Tarde… la persona ya había entrado y Emily miró con inquietud como Beth deslizaba la mirada de Hotch, con preocupación a Emily, con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella mantenía la mano de Aaron entre las suyas sobre su pecho. La soltó como si quemara, cosa que solo hizo fruncir más el ceño a la mujer.

— Beth … – Balbuceó.

— ¿Emily? – Le respondió la otra mujer, dejándole claro que no había sido desapercibida la forma en que se había alejado de su novio.

Derek se mordió la mejilla. ¿Dónde estaba Rossi cuando lo necesitaban?

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Lo siento… tenía que acabar ahí jajaja. ¿Qué creéis que tiene que pasar entre estas dos mujeres? Ya me diréis.

Siempre hemos odiado a Strauss. Tú, que estás leyendo, no digas que no. Lo sé, lo sabes y lo saben todos. Strauss es odiable. Pero seamos sinceros… no es tan mala. A lo largo de la serie se da cuenta de que Hotch no es un rival y los ayuda en alguna ocasión. Y su relación dicha pero no dicha con Rossi era el as perfecto para que perdonara el que Hotch y Emily confraternicen. ¿No?

Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto. Por favor… (Cara de gato con botas).

Un abrazo a todos.


	32. Chapter 32

Muchísimas gracias por todos los **follows** , los **favs** y en especial por todos los **Reviews** que son la salsa y el verdadero regalo por el esfuerzo de escribir estas historias.

Gracias a **A. Nathaniel** , **ABbyCG** , **Lica** y **Tayler-FZ** a los cuales he contestado ya por MP o por Facebook y a todos aquellos a los que no puedo responder por ninguna vía ya que no estáis registrados, os dedico unas palabras aquí:

 **ConstanzaMZ:** ¿Así que quieres pelea de gatas? Más de una me habéis pedido eso... Lee a ver si he concedido vuestros deseos o no. La explicación del porque he hecho las cosas así está al final. Un besazo amiga.

 **belen:** Muchísimas gracias por tus dos reviews. Me alegra muchísimo que te encantara el capítulo y espero que sigas adorando la historia hasta el final. Me anima no sabes cuánto. Un abrazo.

 **Carine:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sí, es muy triste, pero es que la vida de Hotch y Emily en la serie es triste. Los pobres no tienen descanso, y he seguido los mismos pasos. Un abrazo enorme y espero que me dejes más comentarios en el futuro para saber qué piensas.

 **Solo yo:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! En este capítulo creo que cumpliré tu ansiado deseo jaja. Un abrazo enorme y espero que te guste la forma en que lo he desarrollado.

* * *

 **NOTA:** He tenido un mes difícil y no me ha sido fácil poder escribir este capítulo. No tenía casi tiempo y mucho menos inspiración, así que, agradecer a Lica por ayudarme a ordenar las ideas y echarme un cable en mis momentos en blanco. Dejarme saber lo que pensáis y que queréis que pase entre ellos a partir de ahora. Puesto que Emily se fue a finales de la siete, todo lo que venga a partir de ahí será de libre elección y vuestras peticiones me irían bien. Así que… pido ayuda. ¿Me la brindáis?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mentes Criminales y sus casos no me pertenecen, son creación de CBS y ABC Studios.

 **Capítulo 32: ¿Por qué?**

Beth Clemmons no era estúpida. Quizá no fuera una condecorada agente del F.B.I. experta en conducta, pero no le hacía falta serlo para saber que la única persona que estaba de más en ese momento era ella.

Se había pasado los últimos cuatro días antes de que se enterara de que Aaron estaba en el hospital llamándolo y este no le había contestado. Había recibido tan solo un par de mensajes diciéndole que el caso era complicado y que se lo explicaría todo cuando terminara.

El caso…

Beth miró al "caso" en concreto. Pelo negro como la noche, cuerpo atlético… demacrada, eso sí, por las lesiones que había sufrido, pero una mujer preciosa sin duda. Preciosa y Agente. Alguien que entendía a la perfección el trabajo de Aaron. Alguien con quien su novio había pasado más horas al día y a la semana que con ella. Alguien por quien su novio había dado la vida.

No… Beth no era estúpida. Aaron Hotchner era un buen hombre. Un hombre que salvaba gente, que, como decía Jack, luchaba contra los malos, pero no era un hombre tonto. No se jugaría su propia vida por cualquiera, no dejaría a Jack solo por alguien sin importancia. Ella había visto las señales antes. Se había percatado de que entre Aaron y Emily Prentiss pasaba algo. Siempre que habían coincidido juntos había visto la incomodidad entre ambos. Una incomodidad no nacida de diferencias laborales. Una incomodidad que había tenido a su novio mirando a la morena la mayor parte del tiempo y lo había mantenido rígido a su lado. Había visto la expresión de ambos cuando hablaban y había decidido ignorarlo. Había decidido que eran imaginaciones suyas y aquí estaban.

El Equipo, como Aaron los llamaba, había insistido en que Hotch necesitaba reposo, en que estaba cuidado y en que no era buena idea que fuera a verlo. Todos la habían mantenido apartada de una manera u otra de él y en ese momento podía ver el porqué. Carraspeó, sin saber bien que hacer. Ella quería a Aaron, a pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que estaban juntos, y quería a Jack.

Jack…

Miró al pequeño que agarraba su mano mientras miraba a su padre con los ojos llorosos. Dios… tenía tantas ganas de ver a su novio que no había pensado en los efectos que podría tener traer a Jack y que viera a su padre de esa forma.

— ¿Jack? – La voz de Derek Morgan hizo que se sacudiera mientras este tomaba al niño en sus brazos. – Papá necesita descansar. ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado y dejamos que duerma un poco más?

Beth observó como el niño asintió y los vio salir por la puerta. Estaba tentada a decirle que Jack era su responsabilidad, pero… ¿lo era? Paseó la mirada de nuevo hacia la morena que se había levantado con dificultad y tragó duro. Aaron siempre le había dicho que ese Equipo era su familia. Ella solo los conocía desde hacía unos meses. Había tenido que insistir a Aaron para que dejara que se quedara con Jack. Ellos se conocían desde hacía años y Jack le había contado que se quedaba con sus "tíos" a menudo cuando no tenían ningún caso. Suspiró.

— ¿Desde cuándo? – Le preguntó a Emily.

A Emily la pregunta de Beth la tomó por sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta de lo obvia que era, o quizá era que, al fin, sabiendo que todo el Equipo era consciente ahora de lo que había pasado entre Hotch y ella, había decidido dejar de fingir. Fuera lo que fuera, Emily no era una mala persona, y no quería dañar a nadie. En especial, no quería dañar a Beth, que era inocente en toda la red de mentiras que habían tejido Hotch y ella. Tampoco quería que se llevara una impresión equivocada.

— Nunca te ha engañado. – Aclaró.

Beth se acercó hasta que estuvo pegada a la cama.

— Lo sé. – Admitió. – Él no es esa clase de hombre… – Dijo, deslizando una mano por la pierna cubierta por la sabana del moreno.

Emily observó el gesto con dolor. Esa mujer sentía verdadero amor por Hotch. No le extrañaba. Ella dudaba que pudiera haber alguien que lo conociera y no sintiera amor por él, de una forma u otra. Ya fuera como amigo, como familiar, como hombre o como persona.

— … Aun así, se ver cuando no soy plenamente correspondida. – Continuó, sacando a Emily de sus pensamientos.

La morena hizo una mueca.

— Lo siento. – Le dijo, sinceramente.

Beth se encogió de hombros, aunque Emily pudo ver que luchaba por no derramar ni una lágrima y eso la hacía respetarla más que cualquier otra cosa.

— Solo explícame el porqué. Cómo y por qué. Se lo preguntaría a él. – Dijo, señalando a Hotch con la cabeza. – Pero no creo que vaya a poder responderme y cuando despierte estoy segura de que seré lo último de lo que querrá preocuparse. – Le echó una mirada elocuente a Emily y la morena suspiró.

Ni siquiera Emily terminaba de entender del todo en qué momento las cosas se habían torcido entre ellos. Habían estado caminando sobre la cuerda floja prácticamente desde el inicio de su relación y lo que al principio les había parecido una aventura, se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza. Supuso que debía ahorrarse los detalles del inicio, lo que a Beth le importaba realmente era porque había acabado con ella en lugar de continuar con la relación que tenían.

Las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos mucho antes de que Emily se viera obligada a fingir estar muerta y mucho antes de que Doyle la separara de sus amigos, pero fue después de todo eso cuando la realidad la golpeó…

.

.

 _Hace 6 meses…_

 _EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE PARÍS,_

 _FRANCIA_

— _Avec du ketchup et de la moutarde, s'il vous plait. – Emily tomó el tentempié de las manos del hombre que regentaba el pequeño puesto callejero frente a su apartamento y sonrió. – Merci._

 _Peleó para poder sacar las llaves de su bolso cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al ver el prefijo desconocido. Descolgó, y las palabras fueron breves._

— _Han secuestrado a Declan. No puedo decirte nada más. Tienes que volver._

 _La línea quedó en silencio y todo su cuerpo tembló mientras tiraba la comida a la basura más cercana y entraba con prisas a su apartamento. Mientras metía de forma desordenada algunas prendas de ropa en una maleta, marcó el número Hotch._

 _La idea de fingir su muerte era que pudiera mantenerse a salvo mientras el Equipo daba con Ian Doyle, pero nada de eso le importaba. Ella había acabado en Quantico por Declan. Había fingido su muerte años atrás por Declan, había pasado miedo, había estado sin dormir, había cambiado toda su vida por ese niño y ahora estaba en peligro. ¿De qué le servía salvarse ella si dejaba que el niño al que había cuidado como a su propio hijo pagara las consecuencias?_

— _Vamos cógelo… - Rogó entre dientes al escuchar el cuarto tono de llamada. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, escuchó la voz de Hotch al otro lado de la línea._

— _Hotchner._

— _¿Hotch? – Dijo, a modo de saludo. Escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo hizo que su estómago se contrajera. Habían pasado siete meses y había pensado que estaba empezando a superar estar lejos de él, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había avanzado un paso._

— _¿Prentiss? – Preguntó el moreno, confuso, claramente no esperando su llamada._

 _Emily notó la dureza en su voz, su barítono más pronunciado. ¿Llamaba en mal momento? O…_

— _Sabes lo de Declan, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, sin duda alguna cuando escuchó el suspiro cansado al otro lado de la línea._

— _Estoy en ello. – Le dijo. – ¿Cómo te has enterado?_

— _Tom Cooler, un amigo que cuidaba de Declan me llamó. – Le dijo, colgándose del hombro una bolsa de viaje y tirando con la mano libre de la maleta mientras corría hacia la puerta._

— _No ha sido Doyle. – Le explicó Hotch. – Lo hemos detenido, está colaborando. En cuanto sepa algo te llamo._

— _No hace falta. – Lo cortó Emily. – Voy para allá. No vais a lograr sacarle nada a Doyle, yo puedo hacerlo. – Aseguró._

— _Prentiss… - Intentó pararla el moreno._

— _Solo deséame buen viaje, Hotch. – Le rogó. Ella iba a ir quisiera él o no, pero haría el viaje mejor si sabía que al menos tenía su apoyo._

 _Otro suspiro rompió el silencio al otro lado de la línea._

— _Buen viaje. – Le dijo Aaron. – Cuando llegues llama. Mandaré un coche a buscarte._

 _Emily no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar de la situación, aunque, rumbo a Quantico, la úlcera que había ido construyéndose en su estómago meses atrás empezó a hacerse de notar. Todos sus amigos la creían muerta. Los únicos que sabían que no era así eran Hotch y JJ. ¿Cómo iba a tomarse el Equipo su vuelta? El que más le preocupaba era Morgan. Estaba segura de que se culpaba por lo que había pasado, siempre lo hacía. Descubrir que toda su preocupación había sido en vano, ¿cómo le afectaría? Por otro lado, estaba Declan. Emily quería a ese chico como si lo hubiera parido. Se había mantenido alejada y lo había mantenido en secreto para evitar que Doyle y la CIA dieran con él y lo usaran en contra de su padre, pero siempre había sido un elemento constante en su mente. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si lo perdía? Una cosa era no verlo, otra era saber que nunca más podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _Cuando aterrizó en el Ronald Reagan de Washington, Emily tuvo que admitir que Hotch siempre le llevaría ventaja. Junto a la puerta de desembarque se encontraba Anderson, con un cartel con su nombre. Se veía nervioso, como si fuera un ciervo ante los faros de un coche. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba a él._

— _¿Pensabas que no iba a reconocerte, Anderson? – Le preguntó al llegar a su lado._

 _El hombre sonrió con suavidad y la obligó a cederle el equipaje._

— _Nunca está de más asegurarse. No soy yo quien quiere decirle a Hotch que he perdido a mi encargo. – Le explicó, tirando de la maleta hacia el exterior, donde un SUV del departamento los esperaba. Al llegar junto al coche, la miró, nervioso. – Me alegra saber que estás viva._

 _Emily le sonrió verdaderamente agradecida. Si Anderson era un ejemplo de cómo iban a tomarse los demás su vuelta, podía respirar tranquila._

 _No esperó a acomodarse ni a dejar sus cosas cuando llegó a Quantico. Subió en el ascensor hasta la sexta planta y mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de conferencias y los recuerdos de todas las sesiones que habían tenido allí regresaban a su mente, escuchó al Equipo discutir. Morgan estaba enfadado y ella estaba segura de que Hotch era el receptor de esa rabia._

 _Hotch… había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo sería cuando se reencontrara con el Equipo, pero más tiempo aun pensando en cómo haría que el Equipo perdonara a Hotch y JJ por haberles ocultado que seguía viva. Todos necesitaban confiar los unos en los otros y costaría que volvieran a recobrar la confianza que había antes de que ella se marchara. De alguna forma, ella pensaba que era su tarea hacer que eso sucediera. Entró en la sala y la voz de Morgan se apagó en cuanto la vio. Todos la miraron en silencio. Tragó._

 _García, Rossi y Reid fueron los primeros en acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Pidió perdón, pero en especial a Morgan, al que se acercó y abrazó al ver que no era capaz de moverse del sitio. Notar como él correspondió al abrazo fue una tranquilidad para ella._

 _Quería acercarse también a Hotch, pero este la miraba con los brazos cruzados, observándola con esa mirada inescrutable y la mandíbula tensa. Tendría tiempo… se dijo. Con él las cosas debían ir de otra forma. De momento…_

— _Tengo mucho que contaros y os lo contaré, lo prometo, pero ahora necesito saber qué pasa con Declan._

 _El Equipo la informó sobre lo que tenían hasta ese momento y Emily les aseguró que era una mujer la que había organizado el secuestro de Declan y, a su vez, que la lista de sospechosos se había multiplicado. Doyle había tenido múltiples relaciones y ninguna había acabado bien._

— _El Equipo está muy enfadado, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó a JJ cuando tuvo un momento a solas con ella._

— _Están en shock. – Le dijo la rubia._

— _Claro… - Emily se mordió el labio. Quería preguntar cómo había estado Hotch, pero serían demasiado obvios sus sentimientos y lo último que necesitaban era más cosas de las que preocuparse. – Gracias. – Le dijo, en cambio._

— _Me alegro muchísimo de tenerte aquí. – Aseguró la rubia._

 _García había hecho llegar las fotografías de todas las mujeres que habían tenido relación con Doyle a la sala de reuniones._

— _Quien se llevó a Declan se ensañó con la niñera. – Apuntó Hotch, observando las fotografías de la mujer golpeada y asesinada._

— _Había estado con Doyle desde antes de que naciese Declan. – Explicó Emily._

— _La niñera representa a la cuidadora. Una figura materna. – Dijo Reid._

— _¿Quién es la madre? – Le preguntó Hotch a Emily._

— _Doyle dijo que había muerto. – Le respondió ella, ya no tan segura de que eso fuera verdad. Doyle era un mentiroso compulsivo. Lo más lógico era que en eso también hubiera mentido._

 _Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a su pesadilla, así que se colmó de valor, cogió las fotografías de cada una de las mujeres y las plantó ante Doyle, que no se veía realmente impresionado de verla viva._

— _Señálame quien es la madre de Declan. – Ordenó. No era una petición. Lo dejó claro en su tono._

 _Al menos Emily tenía que concederle algo a Doyle. Le importaba su hijo, porque no dudo en señalar a la madre, Chloe Donaghy, a la que Doyle había hecho de su vida un infierno antes de que tuviera a Declan y la cual buscaba vengarse a través del niño y de paso, enriquecerse, entregando a Declan a otro enemigo de Doyle._

 _Lachlan McDermott deseaba vengarse de Doyle por la muerte de su hermano y tenía varios almacenes a nombre de una empresa de importaciones al extranjero. Uno de esos almacenes estaba a punto de ser derruido._

— _Vamos. – Ordenó Hotch, que tomó a los justos para ir contra Doyle. Ni policía portuaria, ni refuerzos, pero llegaron tarde. Se lo habían llevado del almacén también._

 _Reid encontró la solución. Si McDermott odiaba a Doyle, entonces se lo darían. El niño por Doyle._

— _¿Strauss sigue ahí? – Le preguntó Hotch, por teléfono mientras se dirigía al SUV de nuevo para seguir buscando a Declan. – Necesitamos su apoyo._

 _Emily sabía que tenía razón, pero… ¿apoyo de Strauss? Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, pero Hotch perdía de vista dos cosas. Una: ella ya no formaba parte de la Unidad y, por lo tanto, no tenía derecho a pedir nada a Strauss y dos: ¿Strauss? ¿Qué se había perdido estando fuera? Esa mujer nunca les había ayudado antes, ¿qué le hacía pensar a Hotch que esta vez sería distinto?_

 _Se sorprendió…_

 _Después de informar a Hotch sobre un aeropuerto en Maryland donde McDermott importaba armas, fue a hablar con la mujer._

— _Le aseguro que es cuestión de pocos minutos que intenten abandonar el país. – Le dijo._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que no intentarán abandonar el país también con Doyle y su hijo? – Preguntó, lógicamente, la mujer mayor._

— _No lo permitiremos. – Le aseguró Emily._

— _Pero no puedes garantizarlo. – Rebatió Strauss._

— _Estoy segura de que si no damos ese paso es muy probable que ese niño inocente acabe muerto. – Intentó una vez más la morena._

— _El Equipo está de camino, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, señora._

 _Emily vio como Strauss, por una vez en todos los años que la conocía, cedió._

 _No perdió tiempo en buscar explicaciones a ese cambio de actitud por parte de la jefa de sección. Tomó a Reid y Doyle y fueron al encuentro del resto del Equipo._

 _Las cosas no fueron muy diferentes a como habrían sido si hubieran sucedido de otra forma. Hotch había dejado claro que nadie iba a irse, ni McDermott, ni Donaghy, ni mucho menos Doyle. Había decidido saltarse las reglas para que Declan viviera y para que ella tuviera una vida de nuevo en la que no tuviera que esconderse. El Equipo lo apoyó, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron responsables en parte del suspenso de toda la Unidad, pero ninguno se arrepentía. Emily no podía querer más a nadie de lo que quería a esas personas._

 _Esa noche, cuando Strauss les había informado de la decisión del director de suspenderlos y cuando todos regresaron a casa, Emily paseó por la gran oficina vacía y miró hacia el, ahora vacío, despacho de Hotch. Merecían tener unas palabras a solas, así que no dudo en coger su coche y recorrer las calles que separaban Quantico de la casa de Aaron Hotchner._

 _Cuando llegó y el moreno abrió la puerta, Emily vio que se quedó estático. Al parecer, no había esperado su visita._

— _¿Puedo pasar? – Le preguntó, insegura._

 _Hotch apretó los labios y Emily se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más delgado. La barba de varios días cubría su siempre bien rasurada piel y, como ya había visto durante el caso, había abandonado su traje para enfundarse en un modelo de ropa mucho más casual._

— _Claro. – Dijo el moreno y permitió que ella pasara mientras aguantaba la puerta de forma caballerosa. Emily sonrió. Eso no había cambiado._

 _Hotch pasó por su lado directo a la cocina._

— _¿Café? – Le ofreció y antes de que ella pudiera responder, ya había sacado un par de tazas y las estaba llenando._

 _Emily aceptó la taza agradecida y lo observó mientras bebía un sorbo. Había echado de menos a ese hombre más de lo que podía haberse imaginado que echaría de menos a nadie. Lo había necesitado en tantos momentos… Había necesitado esa actitud que él tenía ante los momentos difíciles. La forma en que la observaba con esa aparente tranquilidad que Emily sabía que era una fachada y guardaba silencio para que ella pudiera organizar sus ideas y empezar a expresarlas. Hotch no la forzaba cuando la veía acorralada, simplemente esperaba paciente y eso era algo que le encantaba de él._

— _¿Así que Pakistán? – Empezó._

 _Hotch alzó una ceja y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de cruzarse de brazos._

— _¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿García? – Preguntó._

 _Emily apretó los labios, divertida, en asentimiento y Hotch suspiró._

— _Debería hacerle firmar un papel de confidencialidad… - Murmuró el moreno._

 _Emily ignoró el comentario, pues sabía que Hotch no hablaba en serio. Él adoraba, al igual que el resto del Equipo, a García, a pesar de que entre ella y Rossi formaran el clan Chisme._

— _¿Fue por mi muerte? – Era lo único que a ella le interesaba. Al ver la cara de Hotch, suspiró. – No intentes ocultármelo. Te conozco._

 _Quizá aún le costara leer y entender ciertos aspectos de él, pero en lo referente a la culpabilidad, conocía a Hotch como si lo hubiera parido._

— _Strauss nos ofreció a todos una salida. Un cambio temporal. Decidí aceptarlo, eso es todo._

 _Emily alzó una ceja. No le creía… ¿Hotch dejando a Jack y yéndose tan lejos? Él lo sabía, porque se mordió la mejilla, en ese gesto tan suyo de confusión y continuó._

— _Saber que estabas viva y ver día a día como el resto del Equipo lloraba tu pérdida era demasiado._

 _Ella podía imaginarse la carga que eso podía conllevar. Aún estaba confusa por lo bien que el Equipo se había tomado su vuelta y estaba segura de que en algún momento todo estallaría. Se darían cuenta de que todo era real y se enfadarían con ella, con Hotch y con JJ por haberles ocultado algo así. Ese momento tenía que llegar y Emily no era estúpida para no temerlo. Esas personas eran su familia y lo último que quería era dañarlos ni que se sintieran traicionados, pero se obligó a dejar al resto del Equipo a un lado. En ese momento, el único que le importaba era el jefe de Unidad. Dio unos pasos hacia él y notó como el hombre se tensó ante su cercanía._

— _¿Lloraste tú mi pérdida? – Le preguntó, deslizando una mano por el pecho masculino. No era un toque sexual. No pretendía que fuera sexual, a pesar de que el simple hecho de acercarse a él la encendiera, lo único que quería, o más bien necesitaba, era que Aaron fuera sincero._

 _Hotch la miró serio, pero Emily podía ver que estaba pensando en cómo responder. Su mandíbula tensa le decía que deseaba decir que sí, pero lo conocía. Aaron Hotchner no admitía debilidades. Su estoicidad era su sustento, cuando la perdía pasaban cosas. Cosas poco agradables._

— _¿Por qué me enviaste tan lejos? – Preguntó, sabiendo que con la pregunta anterior había forzado demasiado a Hotch._

 _El hombre pareció relajarse un poco y Emily notó como su callosa mano se deslizaba por su brazo con suavidad._

— _Cuanto más lejos más segura. – Explicó. – Lo volvería a hacer si eso te mantiene segura. – Aseguró._

 _Emily quería discutir su teoría. La seguridad no era únicamente física, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sabía que Hotch había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano y había arriesgado su confianza con el Equipo por ello, así como su trabajo. Por su culpa, todos los miembros de la Unidad estaban suspendidos y sin probabilidades cercanas de volver al trabajo. ¿Qué podía reprocharles? ¿Qué podía reprocharle a Hotch?_

— _Gracias. – Le dijo, sinceramente. – Por todo. – Recalcó y tiró de él hacia abajo para poder abrazarlo._

 _Emily sonrió cuando notó como Hotch le correspondía al abrazo. Su brazo izquierdo pasó por encima de su hombro y rodeó su cuello y su brazo derecho la acercó más a él. Era una forma rara y peculiar de abrazar a alguien, pero a ella le gustaba. Siempre le había gustado. Acababa completamente envuelta por él. Su nariz estaba pegada a su pecho. Ella era alta, pero Aaron medía casi el metro noventa y olía muy bien. Ella recordaba eso. No importaba si no llevaba un traje o si había estado trabajando todo el día. Incluso cuando había sudado, olía bien. La morena tuvo que contener sus ganas de olisquearlo como si fuera un animal, pero al parecer él no estaba tanto en el control. Notó su barba, raspándole la piel, cuando Hotch deslizó la nariz por su cuello. El aliento caliente le erizó la piel y Emily giró su cara para encontrarse con él que aceptó rápido la invitación. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso necesitado, ambos se habían echado de menos y se afanaban en demostrarlo. Los labios masculinos mordieron suavemente los suyos y ella abrió la boca, dándole total acceso. Se devoraron. Emily podía escuchar la agitada respiración de Hotch contra su boca y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podían volver a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado. Ella lo había echado de menos. Él a ella. Ambos habían hecho cosas el uno por el otro que demostraban cuanto se querían, pero tenían que tomárselo con calma o todo volvería a ir mal y lo último que Emily deseaba era que las cosas con él fueran mal. Se obligó a apartarse y observó como el moreno la miraba con conocimiento mientras se lamía los labios._

— _Lo siento. – Le dijo él._

 _Emily sonrió y acarició su brazo._

— _No lo hagas. Yo no lo siento. – Le aseguró. – Te prometo que hablaremos de esto, pero antes necesito poner mi vida y la de Declan en orden._

 _Hotch asintió despacio. La entendía y eso era un alivio. No parecía molesto. Al contrario, le regaló una de esas inusuales sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaban._

— _Yo necesito poner mi trabajo y el del Equipo en primer orden. – Le dijo, dejándole claro que no era la única con asuntos por resolver._

— _Somos personas con misiones. – Bromeó ella._

 _Hotch asintió._

— _Voy a ayudar. – Dijo Emily. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer._

— _Lo menos que puedes hacer es mantenerte viva._

 _Emily sonrió. Después de lo que JJ y Hotch habían hecho por ella y de ver como el Equipo entero lo había dado todo, les debía al menos esa tranquilidad, pero ambos sabían que no era una cosa que pudieran prometer. Emily no sabía si volvería a trabajar como Agente, pero lo había sido y eso conllevaba enemigos, así como los que Hotch tenía._

 _._

 _._

En la actualidad…

Enemigos como el que tenían en ese momento que casi se había cobrado la vida de ambos… y la de su hijo.

— Oh…

Emily escuchó la queja, seguida de un sollozo. Cuando miró hacia abajo vio la cabeza rubia de Jack intentando recoger del suelo con la mano la bola de helado que se le había caído. Tanto Beth como ella se levantaron de golpe, pero Emily gimió cuando el dolor hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

Beth se sacó del bolso un pañuelo a la par que Morgan se agachaba frente a Jack y les pedía disculpas.

— Lo siento, se escapó del pasillo.

Beth le restó importancia mientras recogía con seriedad el estropicio del suelo y la miraba con una disculpa que no supo interpretar hasta que le dio otro pañuelo a Jack y le dijo:

— ¿Por qué no vas a que Emily te limpie, cariño?

Emily se sintió terriblemente culpable. No intentaba separar a Beth de Jack y Hotch. No quería que ella sintiera que estaba de más. Ella había preguntado y tan solo le explicaba que los llevó a esta situación, que llevó a Aaron a estar con ella. Aún no había terminado y sabía que, hasta el momento, todo podía malinterpretarse de la manera más confusa.

Se sintió aún más culpable cuando Jack se acercó a ella con los ojos llorosos y alzó los brazos para ser consolado. Ese niño había sufrido mucho y aunque era aún muy pequeño y seguramente no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, era consciente de que las cosas estaban mal. No podía tomarlo en brazos, pues no podía hacer esfuerzos, pero tiró de él y lo abrazó mientras le limpiaba la mano manchada y la boca.

— No pasa nada. – Le aseguró. – El tío Derek te comprará otro encantado. – Miró al moreno con una sonrisa, pero Jack parecía reacio a abandonar los brazos de la morena. La puerta se abrió y Penélope García entró.

— Solo dos personas. – Dijo alguna enfermera desde el exterior. – Esto no es Gran Central Station. – Murmuró mientras se alejaba.

García la ignoró. Había escuchado el revuelo desde afuera y no tardó en acercarse a Jack y sacar de su bolso un gran troll azul.

— Mira lo que tengo para mí Capitán América. – Jack se mordió el labio, sopesando sus opciones, pero finalmente ganó el troll azul. – Y ahora vamos a por otro helado, pero antes tienes que comerte un buen sándwich. ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo, mientras lo sacaba de la habitación tomado de la mano y Morgan la seguía con un saludo para Emily y Beth.

Cuando ambas mujeres se quedaron solas de nuevo, sin contar a Hotch, que era como si no estuviera en la habitación, Emily se mordió el labio.

— Esto es realmente incómodo. – Admitió. – No pretendo que te sientas mal y tampoco quiero que pienses lo que no es.

Beth se sentó a su lado tras tirar el papel sucio a la basura y la miró.

— No soy perfiladora. – Le dijo. – Pero no soy tonta. Es lo que es, por mucho que queráis evitarlo. Uno no decide de quién se enamora.

Emily tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendida. Beth era una mujer muy perspicaz y francamente intuitiva. Podría haberles culpado, podría haberse enfadado, podría incluso haberles reprochado, pero solo quería una explicación. Había dejado claro también que ella no era la persona de la cual quería la explicación, pero se conformaba porque no quería que Hotch se enfrentara a eso al despertar. Admirable. Tan admirable que a Emily la hacía sentirse una desalmada sin corazón.

— Continua. – Pidió Beth, irguiéndose en el asiento con dignidad. – Quiero saber el resto.

Emily asintió. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pero era consciente de que recordar lo que había pasado no solo iba a ser doloroso para Beth.

Para Emily, el recuerdo era tan doloroso como si hurgara en una llaga…

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Final de otro capítulo tranquilito. Considero que ahora necesitan darse las explicaciones que faltan y Beth tenía que aparecer en algún momento. No la considero mala mujer, así que no podía hacer una pelea descomunal aquí.

En el siguiente capítulo despertaré a Hotch, mi pregunta es:

¿con Beth presente? ¿o sin Beth presente?

Depende de lo que me digáis y de la respuesta que gane, el capítulo irá de una manera u otra.

Espero vuestra ayuda. Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
